basilisk-born
by vanimia
Summary: Cinquième année : après l'attaque des Détraqueurs, Harry ne retourne pas à Poudlard, ou peut-être que si ? Au lieu de Harry, un serpent se glisse dans la tanière des lions. Sorciers et sorcières n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, car ils ne s'attendent pas le moins du monde à ce qui va leur tomber dessus lorsque le précieux pion de Dumbledore se perd dans les sables du temps… [Traduction]
1. Prologue: Death

**Disclaimer** : l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire ainsi que tous ses OCs appartiennent à l'auteure ( **Ebenbild** ) - ceci est une **traduction**. Tous autres univers mentionnés appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

 **Informations** : l'histoire débute juste avant l'entrée en cinquième année, après ça, elle devient UA, bien que le canon soit plus ou moins suivi pendant un temps.

 **Bêtas** : **Wrapochou** & **AileRouge**

* * *

 _ **texte** _: tiré du texte original de JK. Rowling

* * *

 _ **death**_

 ** _Harry restait parfaitement immobile, tournant ses yeux aveugles à droite et à gauche._**

 ** _Le froid était si intense qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait la chair de poule et ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés sur sa nuque. Il écarquilla les yeux au maximum et scruta l'obscurité sans rien voir._**

 ** _C'était impossible… Ils ne pouvaient pas être là… Pas à Little Whinging… Il tendit l'oreille… Il les entendrait avant de les voir…_**

Dudley gémit et il lui indiqua de se taire. Il devait écouter… il devait tendre l'oreille pour en être sûr…

 ** _Quelque chose d'autre était présent dans l'allée, quelque chose qui poussait de longs soupirs rauques comme des râles._**

Dudley se remit à gémir.

– **_Dudley, tais…_**

 ** _BANG !_**

Le poing de Dudley entra en contact avec sa tempe, l'étourdissant assez pour qu'il perde l'équilibre et s'écroule sur le sol. La douleur pulsa dans son crâne et sa vision se brouilla.

– **_Dudley, espèce de crétin ! s'écria-t-il_** , en tentant de surmonter ses vertiges. Il entendit son cousin s'enfuir en courant… dans la mauvaise direction, s'en allant vers le danger au lieu de s'en éloigner. Il tenta de l'arrêter, lui hurlant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de stopper sa course, lui hurlant de se taire dans l'instant.

Mais il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ils n'arriveraient pas à s'en sortir vivants sans…

Dans l'obscurité, il tâtonna le sol à la recherche de sa baguette. Le bitume granuleux écorcha ses paumes, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y faire attention.

– **_Où est… baguette… viens… lumos !_**

 ** _Dans sa quête désespérée d'un peu de lumière, il avait prononcé la formule machinalement. Avec un soulagement mêlé d'incrédulité, il vit une lueur jaillir à quelques centimètres de sa main : l'extrémité de la baguette magique s'était_ _allumée_ _. Harry l'attrapa, se releva précipitamment et fit volte-face._**

 ** _Son estomac se révulsa._**

 ** _Une haute silhouette_ _encapuchonnée_ _glissait doucement vers lui, comme suspendue au-dessus du sol, sans qu'on ne puisse voir ni pieds ni visage sous sa longue robe._**

 ** _À mesure qu'elle avançait, la créature semblait aspirer la nuit._**

 ** _Reculant d'un pas incertain, Harry leva sa baguette._**

 **– _Spero Patronum !_**

 ** _Un filet de vapeur argentée jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette magique. Le Détraqueur ralentit, mais le sortilège ne fonctionna pas. S'emmêlant les pieds, Harry recula encore tandis que la créature continuait d'avancer vers lui. La panique embrumait son cerveau…_ _Concentre-toi_ …**

 ** _Deux mains grisâtres, visqueuses, couvertes de croûtes glissèrent entre les plis de la robe et se tendirent vers Harry. Un crépitement semblable à une chute d'eau retentit à ses oreilles._**

Une fois de plus, un étourdissement menaça de le sonner. Son crâne le faisait de plus en plus souffrir et ses pensées étaient incertaines et embrouillées.

 **– _Spero Patronum !_**

 ** _Sa propre voix lui parut faible et lointaine. Un nouveau filet de fumée argentée, plus mince que le précédent, s'échappa de la baguette. Harry n'y arrivait plus, il ne parvenait plus à jeter le sortilège._**

 ** _Un rire s'éleva dans sa tête, un rire perçant, suraigu… Il sentait le souffle froid et putride de la mort lui emplir les poumons, le noyer… « Pense à quelque chose d'heureux… »_**

 ** _Mais il n'y avait plus aucun bonheur en lui… Les doigts glacés du Détraqueur se refermèrent sur sa gorge - le rire aigu devenait de plus en plus sonore et une voix en lui lui disait « Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry… peut-être même que tu ne souffriras pas… Je n'en sais rien… Je ne suis jamais mort... »_**

Ses doigts ne réagirent plus, sa prise se relâcha. _Concentre-toi._

Il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'était l'obscurité, le froid et la douleur fendant son crâne. Ses mains étaient engourdies et elles auraient pu être vides qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Ça ne comptait plus, sa dernière chance de survivre l'avait quitté.

 _Un souvenir heureux… souvenir heureux… souvenir…_

Son esprit se vida de toute pensée. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus rien qu'il pouvait encore tenter. Il n'y avait plus de bonheur, seulement la mort.

 _Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry,_ murmura la voix une nouvelle fois. Un trou béant se pencha sur sa bouche.

Une peau couverte de croûtes se trouvait à la place des orbites de la créature. Et son corps s'inclina devant la mort.

Sa baguette lui échappa finalement, tombant sur le sol.

À la fin, il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'était l'obscurité de ce trou béant. Le Détraqueur écrasa ses lèvres inexistantes sur sa bouche…

– **_SPERO PATRONUM_ !**

Aussi rapidement que l'obscurité l'avait gagné, elle s'évanouit entièrement. Incapable de faire autre chose, il s'écrasa sur le sol, attendant la mort. Il ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses membres, et cette horrible douleur dans son crâne pulsait de nouveau.

Sa vision était encore brouillée **,** mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apercevoir la silhouette embrasée d'un phénix glissant dans les airs. Il était aussi éclatant que le soleil du matin et dégageait un flamboiement chaleureux plein de vie et d'allégresse.

Les Détraqueurs hurlèrent de douleur lorsque la forme flamboyante les percuta. Ils fuirent instantanément, et le froid se retira avec eux, laissant derrière lui sa dépouille presque sans vie, mais encore chaude. L'allée était baignée de lumière, des éclats rougeoyants dansaient dans l'air, incendiant la cape des Détraqueurs et réchauffant l'espace. Des gémissements aigus s'échappaient du trou béant qui leur servait de bouche alors que leurs mains décharnées se disloquaient pour se répandre en cendres sur le sol.

Cela lui prit quelques instants avant qu'il ne comprenne que le phénix était un Patronus.

 _Dumbledore ?_

Son cœur se gonfla de joie à cette pensée.

 _Dumbledore ?!_

– Dumb…, commença-t-il, mais il ne put finir son appel.

Et si ce n'était pas Dumbledore ?

Ce n'était pas un phénix, mais un Patronus en prenant la forme. Il reconnaîtrait entre tous cette chaleur si caractéristique. Mais était-ce réellement celui de Dumbledore ?

La réponse lui vint l'instant d'après, lorsqu'une silhouette émergea de l'obscurité. La longue cape ébène tournoyait sous l'effet d'un vent inexistant. Elle était aussi noire que celle des Détraqueurs, ombragée de brouillard comme le Sinistros venu se jeter sur sa proie.

La silhouette mesurait au moins deux mètres de haut et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur morbide, comme une promesse d'Avada informulé. Un sort de mort encore plus impressionnant que Voldemort ne saurait jamais en lancer. C'était la promesse véridique d'un éclair verdoyant à quiconque croisera son chemin.

 _Ce n'était pas Dumbledore._

 _Il n'était pas en sécurité._

 _Il devait se sauver… il devait…_

Ses mains balayèrent le bitume à la recherche de sa baguette. _N'abandonne pas…_

Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'était le bitume sale et rugueux, et l'obscurité. Il tenta de chercher plus vivement, toujours plus. Sa respiration se coupa. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

Alors que ses mains continuaient de chercher éperdument sa baguette, ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les orbes meurtriers le scrutant, défiant la silhouette de s'approcher. La bravant afin qu'il puisse se sauver. Mais il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire à présent que le prédateur avait trouvé sa proie.

Un éclair de douleur envahit sa tête et une nouvelle fois, tout s'embruma…

 _Il ne pouvait pas abandonner…_

 **.**

La silhouette s'approcha, son capuchon empêchant quiconque de deviner ses traits. Seules étaient visibles deux mortelles billes verdoyantes.

Elles se posèrent sur le sol et rencontrèrent ses yeux couleur d'Avada.

– Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry.

La voix était étrangement chaleureuse, comme un vent printanier en plein automne et sonnait comme celle inhumaine des hauts-elfes.

– Ce sera indolore. Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis aussi passé par là. Incline-toi devant la mort et avance !

Une douce main encadra son visage alors que l'autre dessinait des runes sur son front et sa cicatrice.

– Dors bien, précieux enfant. Puisses-tu ne jamais vivre à nouveau.

Et soudainement, une lumière les entoura. Les mains de Harry, toujours couvertes de sang et brossant le sol sous ses doigts, se mirent à briller, tout comme les différents idéogrammes, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus auparavant. Sa poitrine commença à le brûler, alors qu'elle se mettait à scintiller à travers son t-shirt. Ses yeux furent dévorés par le mal à leur tour, alors que son visage rayonnait de l'intérieur, juste en dessous de sa peau.

Puis le Patronus en forme de phénix revint. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son torse, entonnant une mélodie de mort et de résurrection. Le chant des phénix.

Il tenta de bouger, de fuir, mais _les mains_ le tenaient fermement, et ses membres étaient comme engourdis. Même s'il avait véritablement essayé, il ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle…

Enfin, les doigts dessinant sur son front se retirèrent.

Il aurait soupiré de soulagement, mais ce fut à ce moment-là que le phénix se décida à agir. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le Patronus ayant franchi les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient plongea vers sa poitrine et s'y enfonça.

Une fournaise.

Une sensation de brûlure bouleversa ses sens. Les membres de son corps qui avaient irradié de lumière quelques secondes plus tôt se mirent à brûler d'une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Il cria de douleur.

Son corps était en train de dépérir, il pouvait le sentir.

Ce fut comme s'il avait été aspiré à travers le chas d'une aiguille, et, brusquement, il disparut.

Enfin, Harry perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 1: Playing Harry

_**texte** _: tiré du texte original de JK. Rowling

* * *

 _ **playing Harry**_

Une ombre se dégagea de l'obscurité de l'allée.

– Tu sais, tu vas avoir des problèmes à cause des sorts qu'il a lancé, fit-elle. L'autre, un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, haussa les épaules.

– Certainement, répondit-il. Mais même si c'est le cas, s'en occuper sera un jeu d'enfant.

– Sa…

– C'est « Harry » à partir de maintenant, le corrigea-t-il en attirant à lui la paire de lunettes oubliée sur le sol. Tu devras t'y faire.

– Nous ne parlerons jamais en public.

– Alors, fais-le pour moi. Je vais devoir apprendre à répondre à ce prénom à présent.

– Tu as raison. Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris l'intérêt de faire disparaître le garçon en premier lieu. Ce n'était qu'un simple enfant... pourquoi prendre le temps d'en finir avec lui ?

– C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer, Reg. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre à cette nuit. Il n'a jamais été des survivants.

– Ça, c'est ce que _toi_ tu dis. Possèdes-tu le troisième œil pour en être si certain ?

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

– Non, lui répondit « Harry », mais j'ai appris il y a longtemps que certaines choses devaient rester telles qu'elles étaient. J'ai essayé. J'ai tant essayé de sauver le garçon avant aujourd'hui, et j'en ai été incapable. Je n'ai même pas été fichu de trouver l'endroit où il habite, bien qu'en théorie, j'en connaisse déjà l'emplacement. Même avec cela, je n'ai pas pu le retrouver. C'est ainsi. Je n'ai pas pu sauver les autres non plus, et pourtant, crois-moi, j'ai essayé… à de nombreuses reprises…

L'autre homme resta silencieux et « Harry » laissa son regard glisser vers l'endroit où s'était tenu le corps du garçon - le premier Harry Potter - quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Je serais Harry maintenant, dit-il finalement. C'était ce que je prévoyais depuis le début de toute manière.

– Es-tu es certain d'en être capable ? l'interrogea Reg. Ce ne sera pas facile. Tu dois te comporter exactement comme lui… et, tu sais… eh bien… tu es plus vieux que lui…

– Ce ne sera pas un problème, répondit l'autre avant de fermer les yeux, un air concentré sculptant ses traits. Une minute plus tard, il avait rajeuni d'un peu plus de cinq ans et avait perdu quelques centimètres.

– "Voilà," fit-il en ramassant la baguette du garçon. Il apposa un glamour sur sa longue chevelure et ses vêtements avec sa propre baguette. Il remplaça ensuite ses lentilles par les épais verres qui tenaient lieu de lunettes. "Bien," dit-il en posant les lunettes nouvellement acquises sur son nez. "De quoi ai-je l'air ?"

– Tu lui ressembles, lui accorda Reg sans relâcher son expression perplexe. Tu es sûr d'être capable d'agir exactement comme Harry ?

– Sans aucun doute.

– Dans ce cas, il te faudra perdre ton accent, termina Reg. Personne ne croira que tu es Harry Potter si tu gardes cet accent étranger.

« Harry » poussa un soupir.

– Je le perdrai, affirma-t-il. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé l'anglais. Il va me falloir aussi du temps avant d'arriver à penser dans cette langue…

– Tu…

Quoi qu'il s'apprêtât à dire, il fut interrompu avant de pouvoir terminer.

– Va-t'en ! Quelqu'un arrive !

Reg réagit instantanément. Un instant, il était encore là, le suivant, un minuscule chat noir s'enfuyait dans l'obscurité. L'autre se tourna vers l'entrée de l'allée et pointa la baguette de Harry en direction de la nouvelle venue. C'était Mrs. Figg, l'ancienne baby-sitter de Harry. À la hâte, « Harry » esquissa un geste pour mettre sa baguette hors de vue.

– **_Ne la range surtout pas, espèce d'idiot ! s'écria Mrs Figg d'une voix perçante. S'il y en avait d'autres ! Oh, ce Mondingus Fletcher, je vais le tuer !_**

Ainsi, elle était l'un d'entre eux - un des hommes de Dumbledore. Reg et lui avaient eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle ne les ait pas surpris ensemble. « Harry » n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers le sort de dissimulation placé sur les robes de Reg qui avait permis à l'homme de rester dans l'ombre assez longtemps pour que « Harry » remarque Mrs. Figg avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de la présence d'une personne de trop.

« Harry » repoussa ces pensées.

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cela pour le moment.

Il avait bien d'autres choses à considérer.

Il était Harry Potter à présent - un jeune garçon de quinze ans sans grande instruction et connaissances du monde magique dans son ensemble. Il devrait remettre ces réflexions à plus tard.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Il était temps. C'était à son tour de jouer sa partie…

– **_Quoi ?_** demanda Harry en tentant de paraître perdu.

– _**Il est parti ! s'exclama Mrs Figg en se tordant les mains. Parti voir quelqu'un à propos d'un lot de chaudrons…** , _divagua-t-elle sans qu'il ne prenne le temps de lui prêter attention. À la place, il essaya de se glisser dans la peau de Harry. C'était à lui d'être Harry maintenant. Il devait répondre à ce nom, penser à lui-même comme étant Harry… Il devait tout simplement être Harry. Ce ne serait pas simple, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix…

Il la laissa délirer de son côté, posant tout de même de temps à autre des questions qu'Harry poserait à sa place, tel que : « _**Ce Mondingus me suivait** ? » _et « _**Vous connaissez Dumbledore ?** »._

Il la laissa finalement et s'approcha de Dudley pour essayer de le soulever.

 ** _Elle se pencha, saisit un des gros bras de Dudley dans sa main ratatinée et tira._**

Il perçut son désespoir et sa peur lorsqu'elle tenta vainement de soulever le poids lourd qu'était « son » cousin.

 **– _Lève-toi, espèce de gros tas de mou, lève-toi !_**

Mais Dudley ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas bouger. Harry lui assura qu'il allait s'en sortir tout seul et le releva. Il était lourd, mais pas autant que d'autre chose qu'il avait autrefois dû porter. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer qu'il était plus fort que le vrai Harry ; il tenta donc de paraître peiner sous l'effort.

– **_Allez, vite ! s'écria Mrs Figg d'une voix hystérique._**

La situation la dépassait sans le moindre doute et elle paniquait.

« Harry » aurait bien pu la rassurer, mais le jeune homme qu'il prétendait être n'aurait pas perçu ce qu'il voyait lui, donc il n'en fit rien.

« Harry » prit sa suite, la laissant librement jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à chaque coin de rue, parfaitement conscient que quelque part dans l'obscurité, un chat se riait de lui.

– **_Garde ta baguette à la main !_**

Il fit exactement ce qu'elle lui disait de faire, ne s'embêtant pas à lui indiquer que les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas prêts de revenir. Même eux n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour faire une nouvelle tentative pour le moment. Un Détraqueur-né comme l'était « Harry » pouvait sans effort les tuer comme il lui plaisait de le faire. Ils ne se risqueraient donc certainement pas à le mettre en colère.

Il y avait maints dangers de par le monde, et les Détraqueurs faisaient partie des pires qu'on pouvait y trouver, mais même eux craignaient quelque chose plus que n'importe quoi.

Il la laissa le traîner derrière elle en tentant d'agir comme un adolescent de quinze ans, et cela, même quand Mondingus Fletcher fit son apparition et qu'il sentit poindre en lui l'envie de jeter un sort à cet immonde personnage - histoire de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Ce ne fut pas facile. Il dut demander à Mrs Figg si elle voulait utiliser Hedwig pour envoyer un message à Dumbledore et ne pas paraître offensé lorsqu'elle lui assura qu'il « _**ne comprendrait pas de toute façon**_ », quand, en réalité, il comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Le Ministère voulait traîner son nom dans la boue et allait assurément tenter de le faire expulser de Poudlard - enfin, plutôt Harry. Ils allaient retourner le moindre de ses faux pas contre lui. Un Patronus, même incomplet, était une assez bonne excuse pour eux, et ce, même s'ils ne savaient pas que le Patronus incomplet était sorti de la baguette de Harry et non de la sienne…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité du numéro quatre de Privet Drive. Jouant le rôle du garçon mal informé qu'il n'était pas, il demanda pourquoi il avait été suivi et la pria d'attendre avant de s'en aller - parce qu'il avait encore tant de questions sans réponses à lui poser : quelle était sa place dans le monde magique ou encore, à propos de Dumbledore…

Heureusement, Mrs. Figg n'interrompit pas sa retraite et s'en alla.

 **.**

« Harry » hésita un moment tout en rajustant sa prise sur Dudley, avant de s'avancer vers la maison. Il rangea finalement sa baguette, et se prépara mentalement à rencontrer « sa » tante. Soupirant, il passa le pas de la porte, n'ayant aucun intérêt à retarder la confrontation.

« Sa » tante était tout sauf ravie. Elle se précipita sur son fils, gémissant « _**Diddy, Diddy, Diddy**_ ! » à répétition, et « Harry » n'intervint pas, pas jusqu'à ce que, subitement, Dudley l'accuse des récents événements. Il sut à ce moment-là que la soirée risquait d'être aussi longue que fatigante.

– **_Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?_** gronda méchamment « son » oncle.

– **_Rien, répondit_** « Harry » ** _qui savait parfaitement que l'oncle Vernon ne le croirait pas._**

– **_Que t'a-t-il fait Diddy ? demanda la tante Pétunia d'une voix chevrotante en épongeant le blouson en cuir de son fils sur lequel il avait vomi. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il s'agit de tu-sais-quoi, mon chéri ? Est-ce qu'il s'est servi de sa... chose ?_**

 ** _Dudley répondit par l'affirmative en hochant lentement sa tête qui tremblotait._**

Harry protesta. Puis vint l'arrivée des hiboux. Le premier s'engouffra par la fenêtre de la cuisine. De fureur, l'oncle Vernon la referma violemment pendant que « Harry » ouvrait l'enveloppe et prenait connaissance de la missive.

 **sss**

 ** _Cher Mr Potter,_**

 ** _Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez exécuté le sortilège du Patronus ce soir à neuf heures vingt-trois, dans une zone habitée par des Moldus et en présence de l'un d'eux._**

 ** _La gravité de cette violation du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle entraîne d'office votre expulsion de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._**

 ** _Des représentants du Ministère se présenteront à votre domicile dans les plus brefs délais afin de procéder à la destruction de votre baguette magique._**

 ** _Étant entendu que vous avez déjà reçu un avertissement officiel pour une précédente infraction à l'article 13 du Code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des sorciers, nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre présence sera requise lors d'une audience disciplinaire qui aura lieu au Ministère de la Magie le 12 août prochain à neuf heures précises._**

 ** _Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._**

 ** _Mafalda Hopkrik_**

 ** _Service des usages abusifs de la magie_**

 ** _Ministère de la Magie_**

 **sss**

Harry parcourut par deux fois la lettre, d'un bout à l'autre, n'osant pas y croire. Il était certain d'avoir mal compris, mais la lettre ne changea ni après la seconde ni après la troisième lecture. Il continuait à lire « expulsion de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard » et « Des représentants… se présenteront… dans les plus brefs délais afin de procéder à la destruction de votre baguette magique ». Ils n'avaient pas fait ça, ils ne pouvaient pas…

 _Une nouvelle fois._

« Harry » dut lire la lettre une cinquième fois pour finalement parvenir à y croire. Ils l'avaient fait. _Mon expulsion,_ songea-t-il. _Détruire ma baguette ?_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il craqua. Il tenta de se retenir, tenta de rester dans son personnage devant les membres de « sa » famille. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher, tant cela devenait incontrôlable.

« Harry » avait envie de rire, il voulait rire jusqu'à en pleurer. Le Ministère était si avide de trouver un moyen de le faire renvoyer, tellement avide de jeter la disgrâce sur son nom, si avide de le détruire !

Un Gryffondor terrifié, âgé de quinze ans à peine, eut peut-être été incapable de correctement évaluer la situation, mais il n'avait plus quinze ans - et il n'avait rien d'un Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il leur riait au nez, riait leur stupide soif de vouloir le punir pour « ses » crimes…

Et finalement, il ne put plus se retenir : il pouffa.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant, garçon ? se moqua l'oncle Vernon.

– Ils viennent pour détruire ma baguette, répéta-t-il, sans cesser de pouffer.

– Et tu trouves ça drôle ?!

Son oncle le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête… mais peut-être que ce fut ce à quoi cela ressembla.

– Beaucoup, répondit-il, ne se souciant pas du retour soudain de son accent. Je trouve cela absolument risible.

– Qu'ils détruisent ta… chose… ne veut pas dire qu'ils te renvoient ? demanda l'oncle Vernon d'un air suspicieux.

– Oui ! Oui, c'est exactement ça !

« Harry » tenta de reprendre le contrôle, mais il savait déjà cette tâche vaine.

– Et, toi, tu penses qu'il est drôle qu'ils te mettent à la porte ?

« Harry » pouffa une nouvelle fois.

– Tu ne comprends pas assez bien comment fonctionne le monde magique, oncle Vernon, rétorqua-t-il. Et il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul. Ils ne peuvent pas me renvoyer, même s'ils aimeraient beaucoup.

– Donc, tu te crois même supérieur à ta propre espèce, c'est ça, garçon ? termina l'oncle Vernon, et Harry pouffa.

– Non.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, adressé à « son » oncle.

– Mais eux se pensent au-dessus de tous. Et ils vont payer pour ça.

L'oncle Vernon ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer lorsque le second hibou s'écrasa sur la fenêtre de la cuisine.

– **_Des hiboux !_** rugit l'oncle Vernon alors que Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir ladite fenêtre.

Il libéra l'oiseau de son fardeau ; c'était une nouvelle lettre.

 **sss**

 ** _Harry,_**

 ** _Dumbledore vient d'arriver au Ministère pour essayer d'éclaircir les choses. NE QUITTE SURTOUT PAS LA MAISON DE TA TANTE ET DE TON ONCLE. NE FAIS PLUS USAGE DE LA MAGIE ET NE RENDS PAS TA BAGUETTE._**

 ** _Arthur Weasley_**

 **sss**

Harry riait maintenant sans retenue. Dumbledore allait « éclaircir les choses » ? Oh, bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Il ne risquerait pas de perdre l'un de ses pions. Pauvre Dumbledore, qui ne savait pas que son précieux soldat était mort le soir même.

Pauvre, pauvre Dumbledore…

« Harry » éclata d'un rire dément.

Pauvre, pauvre vieil imbécile de Dumbledore…

– Que dit celle-ci ? brailla l'oncle Vernon, faisant sourire Harry.

– Un rappel me priant de rester ici. Le tout-puissant Dumbledore va tenter « d'éclaircir les choses », apparemment.

– Et tu ne t'inquiètes toujours pas, souligna l'oncle Vernon. Harry haussa les épaules en prenant de profondes inspirations et expirations. Son envie de rire s'évanouit doucement.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais, déclara-t-il, plus calmement qu'auparavant.

– Et pourquoi donc ne t'inquiéterais-tu pas lorsqu'ils viennent pour détruire ta chose ? Après tout, s'ils décident de faire quelque chose comme ça, c'est que tu dois l'avoir mérité, pas vrai ?!

– Oh, oui, confirma Harry. J'ai bien utilisé la magie.

– **_Aha ! gronda l'oncle Vernon en abattant son poing massif sur le réfrigérateur qui s'ouvrit sous le choc - divers aliments basses calories réservées à Dudley tombèrent en s'écrasant sur le sol. Donc, tu avoues ! Qu'as-tu fait à Dudley ?_**

– **_Rien._**

Ce ne fut pas suffisant. Dudley l'accusa une nouvelle fois, or il savait que son oncle et sa tante ne remettaient jamais en doute la parole de Dudley contre la sienne.

Il laissa donc Dudley décrire l'attaque des Détraqueurs, scrutant minutieusement « sa » tante qui était livide jusqu'à ce que son cousin ne trouve plus ses mots et, là, il ajouta :

– **_Comme si tu ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux de ta vie._**

– **_Oui, murmura Dudley, toujours tremblant._**

Et les accusations à son encontre reprirent, mais il ne s'énerva pas et dit simplement :

– **_Ce n'était pas moi. C'étaient deux Détraqueurs !_**

– **_Deux quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ?_**

C'était l'oncle Vernon cette fois. « Harry » répéta :

– **_Des Dé-tra-queurs, reprit-il avec lenteur, en détachant chaque syllabe. Ils étaient deux._**

– **_Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, des Détraqueurs ?_**

– **_Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, dit la tante Pétunia._**

 ** _Ses paroles laissèrent place à deux secondes d'un silence assourdissant, puis la tante Pétunia plaqua une main sur sa bouche, comme si elle venait de laisser échapper un juron obscène. L'oncle Vernon la dévisageait avec des yeux écarquillés._**

Ça, c'était quelque chose que « Harry » n'avait pas vu venir. « Sa » tante connaissait Azkaban ?!

– **_Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?_** demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

La tante Pétunia semblait consternée. Elle lança à l'oncle Vernon un regard d'excuse apeuré, puis baissa légèrement la main, découvrant ses dents-de-cheval.

– **_J'ai entendu… cet horrible garçon… il en parlait à… à elle… il y a des années…, dit-elle d'une voix hachée._**

Soudain, il se souvint de qui elle parlait. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose qu'il savait être totalement faux, juste pour voir sa réaction.

– **_Si tu fais allusion à maman et papa, pourquoi ne pas les appeler par leurs noms ?_**

À sa plus grande déception, elle ne répondit pas. À la place, il regarda d'un œil ennuyé l'échange entre l'oncle Vernon et sa femme concernant l'existence maintenant confirmée des Détraqueurs.

Ce fut à ce moment que le hibou suivant pointa le bout de son bec. Une fois de plus, l'oncle Vernon referma à la hâte la fenêtre et Harry ouvrit la lettre.

 **sss**

 ** _Cher Mr Potter,_**

 ** _Suite à notre lettre d'il y a approximativement vingt-deux minutes, le Ministère de la Magie est revenu sur sa décision de procéder à la destruction immédiate de votre baguette magique. Vous pourrez donc la conserver jusqu'à votre audience disciplinaire du 12 août à l'issue de laquelle une décision officielle sera prise._**

 ** _À la suite d'un entretien avec le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, le Ministère a bien voulu que la question de votre expulsion soit également examinée à cette date. Vous devrez par conséquent vous considérer comme simplement suspendu jusqu'à plus ample informé._**

 ** _Je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._**

 ** _Mafalda Hopkrik_**

 ** _Service des usages abusifs de la magie_**

 ** _Ministère de la Magie_**

 **sss**

Cette nouvelle lettre menaça presque de le faire repartir dans une crise de fous rires. Donc, personne ne venait ?! Il devait encore se considérer comme expulsé ? Le Ministère n'avait pas fini d'aller dans son sens en continuant d'agir ainsi !

Et, bien sûr, il y avait aussi le pauvre, mais tout-puissant Dumbledore qui venait à sa rescousse…

C'est vrai que si « Harry » avait été un pion bien obéissant, il aurait été très reconnaissant envers Dumbledore pour l'aide qu'il lui apportait. Mais, bien entendu, il ne l'était pas et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de tenter de retenir le rire qui lui chatouillait le palais. Ah ! le tout-puissant Dumbledore avait empêché les Aurors de venir briser sa baguette magique ! Quelle bienveillante attention ! Il devrait se sentir si reconnaissant, c'est vrai, envers son assistance dont il n'avait guère besoin !

Évidemment, il n'était que le petit pion obéissant qui devait attendre d'être sauvé !

Tout-puissant Dumbledore, le pauvre Harry viendra se prosterner à tes pieds pour lécher tes bottes, tentant au mieux de te servir…

« Harry » explosa une nouvelle fois de rire. Oh, qu'il allait aimer ce jeu ! Qu'il aimerait s'incliner et tout déballer à la figure du vieux fou ! Puis, cette histoire avec le Ministère…

– **_Alors ? dit l'oncle Vernon, rappelant Harry à la réalité immédiate._**

– _**Je suis convoqué à une audience disciplinaire** , dit « Harry »._

– **_C'est là qu'ils te condamneront ?_**

– **_J'imagine._**

– _**Alors, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, dit l'oncle Vernon avec méchanceté.**_

– **_Bon, si c'est terminé..._**

Bien entendu, ça ne l'était pas. Cela lui coûta une autre explication, puis une lettre de « son » parrain arriva, lui demandant de rester sagement à la maison, et enfin une Beuglante - à cause de laquelle l'oncle Vernon faillit le mettre dehors - avant que ça ne se termine enfin.

« Harry » était allongé dans son lit, soupirant. Quelle journée épouvantable pour commencer d'incarner Harry ! Il souhaita brusquement ne jamais avoir fait disparaître le garçon, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix de toute façon…

Il était donc présentement allongé dans son lit, juste après avoir rédigé une lettre pour Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Il attendait qu'Hedwige revienne, en se répétant la même phrase, encore et toujours. Une phrase avec laquelle il avait encore beaucoup de mal. Mais il avait besoin de croire en cette phrase, car sa vie pourrait en dépendre un jour ou l'autre. Il devait y arriver !

Dans l'obscurité, il continua de la répéter encore et encore…

– Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter. Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter…

Ça semblait étranger, même à ses propres oreilles. Ça sonnait juste tellement faux. _C'était faux_. Son nom n'était pas Harry James Potter, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Mais ça devait l'être, pour l'instant. Il avait fait disparaître l'autre garçon, avait décidé de prendre sa place et cela incluait de porter son nom !

– Je suis Harry James Potter. Je suis Harry James Potter.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce nom !_ Ce n'était même pas un nom correct pour un sorcier ! Peut-être passable pour un moldu, mais pour un sorcier, tout ce qui comptait était les origines, et le nom « Harry » était bien trop moderne pour montrer quelles qu'origines que ce soient. C'était définitif, le nom « Harry » était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inconvenant pour un sorcier…

 _Même les parents de Harry l'avaient su_ , le seul ayant été laissé dans l'ignorance avait été Harry lui-même…

– Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter. Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter… Mais je ne le suis pas ! cria-t-il vivement. Il avait besoin d'entendre la vérité, juste pour cette fois. Peut-être devrais-je me nommer ainsi au cours des prochains mois, mais jamais je ne serais un idiot de Gryffondor comme toi ! Je ne suis pas Harry James Potter ! Et je déteste être appelé Harry !

Cela lui fit du bien, même si ça ne l'avança à rien. Il devrait s'habituer à ce nom. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre celui qu'il avait laissé derrière en prenant celui de Harry.

 _J'ai planifié ça ces dix dernières années_ , se dit-il à lui-même. _Je ne vais pas tout abandonner maintenant que j'ai presque atteint mon but ! Encore un peu de patience et la revanche sera enfin mienne, depuis le temps que j'attends ! Plus jamais ils n'oseront me confronter. Ce serait une revanche de douce-amertume lorsque leurs pions finiront l'un après l'autre par tomber._

Juste pour cela, il devait endurer le rôle de Harry pour le moment. Tout ça était _pour le plus grand bien_ après tout. Un sourire fou tordit son visage à cette pensée. Il aurait grand plaisir à renvoyer cette phrase à son créateur…

Hedwige débarqua soudainement dans sa chambre et Harry arrêta de divaguer.

– Hé, bonjour toi, la salua-t-il, attendant, tendu, avant qu'elle ne le salue en retour comme un vieil ami. J'ai quelques lettres pour toi. Pourrais-tu les apporter à Ron, Hermione et Sirius ?

Elle mordit son doigt et « Harry » lui tendit les lettres. Il se rendit jusqu'à la fenêtre et suivit sa silhouette des yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pleinement. Il tourna enfin son regard vers le sol là où un chat noir était assis et l'observait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit sa contemplation du paysage. Il attendit que le félin grimpe jusqu'à lui et lorsque celui-ci atteignit finalement le rebord de la fenêtre, il commença à le caresser.

Le félin le laissa faire quelques instants, avant de tenter de se dégager, mais « Harry » le tenait fermement entre ses mains.

– Ne t'en va pas, Reg, fit-il. Je suis certain d'avoir aperçu des gardes dans le jardin. Nous n'aimerions pas qu'ils nous soupçonnent, pas vrai ?

Le chat ronronna sous ses doigts.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont venir pour me sortir d'ici de toute façon, dit-il en scrutant les étoiles. Ils seront là dans quelques jours. D'ici là, nous avons encore du temps. Et quand il sera l'heure, ils m'emmèneront à Grimmauld. Tu auras juste à rester caché jusqu'à ce que je puisse te faire entrer.

Le félin frotta sa tête contre sa paume.

– Je vais devoir te montrer le chemin, étant donné que tu seras incapable de le trouver toi-même, mais tout devrait bien se passer. Je m'en occuperais dès que tout le monde sera endormi la première nuit, d'accord ? Le sortilège de Fidelitas t'empêche peut-être de la trouver et moi d'en parler, mais tu sais très bien où elle devrait être et je n'aurais pas à parler pour te laisser entrer. Sois prêt. Tu ne pourras pas me manquer de toute façon, il te faudra juste m'attendre, cette nuit-là.

Le chat ronronna de nouveau avant de se redresser et de filer comme il était arrivé. Harry sourit franchement. Le Ministère regretterait maintes choses lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec eux. Ils seront _des plus… des plus navrés..._


	3. Chapter 2: A Twisted Message

**Je rappelle que cette fiction est une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de _Basilisk-born_ écrite par _Ebenbild_ et autorisée par l'auteure. Elle contient également des éléments similaires à _Poison Pen_ écrite par _GenkaiFan_ (et traduite en français par chacra) avec l'autorisation de l'auteur.**

* * *

 _ **a twisted message**_

C'était une matinée des plus calme pour Barnabas Cuffe, éditeur en chef de la Gazette des Sorciers. Et cela le resta jusqu'à ce que Rebecca Amorin, son éditrice de sécurité, apparaisse dans son bureau un bout de parchemin en main.

– Becky, la salua-t-il en souriant - elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à l'usage du surnom honni. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ?

Elle le scruta quelques secondes, se demandant si elle devait ou non lui faire remarquer l'offense qu'il venait de commettre à son égard, avant de soupirer de dépit.

– C'est Grizel, dit-elle.

Barnabas fronça les sourcils à son tour.

– Grizel Hurtz ? demanda-t-il. Grizel Hurtz était l'une de ses rédactrices, mais aussi la femme qui s'occupait chaque jour de son courrier. Est-ce que quelqu'un a tenté de m'envoyer une autre lettre maudite ?

– Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais une lettre vous étant personnellement adressée est arrivée.

– Et ?

– Elle provient de l'un de nos lecteurs.

Ça, c'était nouveau. Barnabas haussa un sourcil et tendit la main pour s'emparer de la lettre en question. Elle la lui laissa volontiers, avant de commencer à se tordre les doigts.

– Vous l'avez ouvert.

– Oui, confirma-t-elle dans un hochement de tête. Vous devriez la lire également, Barnabas.

Celui-ci soupira, avant de commencer sa lecture.

 **sss**

 _Cher Éditeur,_

 _Ces derniers mois, je me suis mis à lire avec assiduité votre journal et certains de vos articles m'ont amené à me poser la question suivante : comment un journal aussi sérieux que le vôtre clame l'être, peut-il publier des choses si incohérentes ?!_

 _Pendant un temps, j'eus pensé que vous publiiez sur des faits, mais je commence à présent à douter de cette présomption._

 _Depuis le premier article écrit à propos d'Harry Potter et du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je me suis mis à me demander si vous ne cherchiez pas à vendre plus par cupidité que pour informer sur des exactitudes._ _Vous vous demanderez sûrement pourquoi j'en suis venu à me poser cette question. La réponse est toute simple : les faits que vous avez publié divergent étonnamment de mes propres observations._

 _Je me trouve être étudiant au collège Poudlard et, par conséquent, j'ai pu plus longuement observer Potter que ne l'a jamais fait la presse. Et alors que vous le décrivez comme un jeune garçon désemparé, ou encore comme un individu purement aliéné, j'ai quelques difficultés à reconnaître dans vos descriptions celui que je vois, jour après jour, parcourir les couloirs du château._

 _Dites-moi donc quelle est la limite de la justesse de vos articles ? Allez-vous, une fois de plus, changer votre opinion le concernant lorsqu'une nouvelle information plus importante verra le jour ?_

 _Lorsque ce garçon redeviendra la figure mère du Ministère, allez-vous retirer les mots que vous avez imprimés aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il me semble bien que votre opinion est très souvent en accord avec celle du Ministère. Ai-je tort ?_

 _N'est-ce donc que cela, la liberté de la presse dans le monde magique ?_

 _Écrire les versions ministérielles et officielles des évènements, amener vos lecteurs à émettre des conclusions erronées, utiliser des moyens peu honnêtes pour obtenir vos informations ?_

 _Où est donc ce journalisme de qualité que j'attendais, quand même les Moldus sont capables de publier un journal n'étant pas biaisé, inexact ou diffamatoire ?!_

 _Pourquoi semble-t-il que le monde magique en soit incapable ?_

 _Est-ce par crainte ? Par ignorance ?_

 _Ou est-ce seulement l'envie des sorciers de vouloir être aveuglés et amenés comme des moutons à l'abattoir ?_

 _Je vous mets au défi de publier cette lettre. Si vous ne le faites pas, je saurais alors que ce journal n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple tissu de mensonges._

 _Oliver Twist_

 **sss**

– Par Merlin ! fut la première chose que Barnabas fut capable de prononcer après sa lecture.

– Je suis du même avis, boss, ajouta Becky en serrant les dents. Est-ce que nous allons la faire publier ?

Lorsque Barnabas releva les yeux vers elle, il comprit tout de suite qu'elle posait plus la question par principe que pour toutes autres choses. Chacun d'eux savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire - pas tant que le Ministère leur prodiguait la majeure partie de leurs financements.

– Non, répondit-il en soupirant.

– Donc, nous devons accepter d'être pris pour un torchon ? l'interrogea Becky d'un ton amer.

– Non, rétorqua Barnabas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains. Nous ne devons rien accepter du tout. Nous le sommes déjà.

Cette fois-ci, l'amertume l'avait également gagné.

– Et nous le resterons jusqu'à ce que… comment le saurais-je…, soupira-t-il, découragé. Lorsque j'ai été engagé à la Gazette, j'avais la tête pleine de rêves. Je rêvais d'être enfin à la tête d'un journal sérieux, tel que mon père l'était dans le monde des Moldus…

– Et à la place, voilà tout ce que vous avez obtenu, siffla-t-elle de mépris en balayant la pièce d'un geste de la main, s'attardant sur la poubelle remplie d'articles ne pouvant être imprimés, car ne répondant pas aux critères du Ministère.

– Oui et non, répondit-il, un léger sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'à tout autre chose tordant ses lèvres. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, nous publiions des articles tout à fait tangibles, expliqua-t-il.

– Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

– La famille Weasley était l'un de nos plus importants actionnaires, continua-t-il en soupirant. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à avoir des problèmes d'ordre financier, ils ont dû vendre leurs placements. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé en vérité. Après ça… eh bien, personne aujourd'hui ne peut plus prétendre aux placements des Black, pas tant que Sirius Black n'abandonne pas son droit d'héritier et qu'il demeure en vie. Ceux des Prewett ont été vendus en même temps que ceux des Weasley et concernant la famille Potter… plus personne n'y prétend depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, même si le garçon s'y intéressait, il ne peut rien en faire tant qu'il n'a pas atteint la majorité. De toute façon, les Potter détiennent trop peu d'actions pour faire une quelconque différence, alors...

– Donc, il n'y absolument personne capable de contrer le Ministère, conclut Becky rageusement. Ils peuvent donc continuer à nous dicter ce que l'on doit faire, juste comme ça !

– J'en ai bien peur, ma chère, confirma-t-il dépité.

– Combien de parts détient le Ministère ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton amer.

– Trente pour cent, répondit-il. Et la famille Malfoy en détient cinq autres, mais ils sont du côté du Ministère, bien sûr.

– Et pour le reste ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix qui le fit soupirer une fois de plus.

– Les Black ont dix pour cent, les Potter, cinq, ajouta-t-il. Les Weasley et les Prewett avaient chacun vingt pour cent, c'est pourquoi ils étaient les actionnaires majoritaires. Concernant ces quarante pour cent, ils appartiennent à présent à… juste une petite minute.

Barnabas s'empressa d'ouvrir un tiroir et s'empara d'une pile épaisse de paperasse, la feuilletant rapidement.

– Ah, voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Les parts Weasley appartiennent dorénavant à la famille Malfoire, la branche française des Malfoy. Les actions des Prewett, elles, ont été divisées. Dix pour cent pour la famille Grim, cinq autres pour les Evans, puis quelques autres entre les Peverell, les Londubat ou encore les Emrys. Ne me demande pas combien, ils ont tous investi environ au même moment. Le fait est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne possède plus de deux ou trois pour cent. Les seuls qui en possèdent plus sont les Flamel, avec cinq pour cent.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, personne ne peut contrecarrer le Ministère.

Barnabas opina de dépit.

– Il n'y aucun moyen de…

– Non…

Becky s'empara de la lettre en l'observant, l'air déconfit. Son supérieur savait qu'elle détestait ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'obéir aux ordres du Ministère. Et pour dire la vérité, il ne pouvait que le lui accorder. Mais quand même…

Subitement, il afficha un sourire.

– Peut-être que…, commença-t-il avant de relever la tête vers Becky. Peut-être que nous pourrions égarer cette lettre. Que dirais-tu de Loutry Ste Chaspoule ?

Becky l'observa, doutant soudainement de sa santé mentale. Il put presque entrevoir l'ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête lorsqu'elle comprit enfin.

– C'est vrai, peut-être le pourrions-nous, ajouta-t-elle, son sourire rayonnant de nouveau. Je pourrais même la perdre vers l'heure du déjeuner, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Faite donc ça, approuva-t-il. Maintenant, reprenez le travail, ma chère, et n'oubliez pas : je ne veux plus jamais revoir cette lettre ici.

– Compris, boss, répondit-elle en agrippant ladite lettre plus fermement. Elle prit congé. Lorsque la porte fut finalement close, un sourire diabolique se peignit sur son visage. Barnabas savait qu'il risquait d'avoir des problèmes à cause de cette simple lettre égarée, mais il savait également qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'y faire face. Enfin ! Il pouvait finalement faire quelque chose contre les politiques ministériels, même d'une manière aussi tordue que celle-ci l'était.

– Oliver Twist, rit-il doucement. Quel choix intéressant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il retourna à son travail, comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

_**Diagon Alley**_

– Tu réalises que tu ne devrais pas te trouver ici ?

La voix n'était qu'un murmure et la personne à laquelle elle appartenait s'était penchée vers lui pour éviter d'être entendue par d'autres.

– Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils n'allaient venir que dans quelques jours. Et arrête donc de t'inquiéter, je ne manquerai certainement pas aux Dursley. Après tout, ne sont-ce pas eux qui m'ont formellement interdit de quitter ma chambre ?

– Et toi, bien entendu, tu fais exactement le contraire en déambulant dans les rues en pleine journée !

– Arrête un peu de t'en faire, Reg. Tu es avec moi, non ? Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ?

– S… Harry ! Il n'y a pas de « que pourrait-il » qui tient ! Tu es recherché !

– Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un criminel en cavale, Reg.

– Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! Tu es célèbre ! Que feront-ils s'ils viennent à savoir que…

– Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de crier, ils ne le sauraient pas, répliqua Harry en roulant les yeux. Je porte un glamour, Reg et je porte également mes habits de tous les jours, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils puissent m'associer au grand et fameux Harry Potter.

– Ne pourrais-tu pas reprendre ton apparence d'origine pour sortir ? demanda Reg, l'inquiétude de se tenir dans la rue bondée de sorciers et sorcières le taraudant toujours.

– Nope, tu m'excuseras, rétorqua Harry en insistant sur le « p ».

– On croirait entendre un adolescent de tout juste quinze ans, souligna son comparse, légèrement irrité.

– Je suis un adolescent de quinze ans ! le corrigea Harry en souriant.

– Certainement pas, tu en as peut-être l'apparence, mais tu ne me trompes pas, répliqua Reg, le malaise ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté.

– Oh, tais-toi donc, Reg et essaie de t'amuser un peu pour une fois ! fit Harry, virevoltant presque sur le chemin qui menait à Gringotts.

Ils entrèrent côte à côte et le glamour de Harry se leva automatiquement.

Soudainement, tout comportement enfantin le quitta, comme si les dernières minutes n'avaient été que mirage.

Il s'avança vers l'un des guichets.

– Puissiez-vous rejoindre la légion des guerriers, mes frères !

Sa voix lui parut soudainement plus grave, baissant de quelques octaves avec l'usage de la langue gobeline. Son Gobelbabil était parlé avec aisance, bien que teinté d'un accent plus ancien.

Le guichetier releva la tête, surpris d'être salué dans sa propre langue.

– Et puissiez-vous faire fructifier vos affaires, répondit-il finalement, intrigué par ce que le jeune sorcier en face de lui pouvait bien vouloir.

– J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Nardog, déclara Harry. Mon nom est Harry Potter.

Le gobelin cligna des yeux, perplexe, et son regard glissa jusqu'à la fameuse cicatrice. Harry soupira en voyant son geste, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

– Très bien, Mr Potter, répondit la petite créature. Je vais vous y accompagner.

Il ferma son guichet et les emmena dans un couloir plus loin dans les profondeurs de la banque.

Le « Gryffondor » n'était pas du tout intimidé. Il s'arrêta même une fois devant l'un des rares tableaux du sanctuaire de Gringotts. Le gobelin s'immobilisa également lorsqu'il remarqua l'arrêt de son client.

– Ah… oui… la bataille du Grand Nord, dévoila-t-il d'une voix teintée de fierté. L'une des plus grandes victoires de notre histoire, et, grâce aux guérisseurs, celle comptant le moins de morts.

– Et l'une des plus sanglantes aussi, nota Harry en continuant de scruter la peinture. Cela aurait pu être l'un de vos plus grands succès si le bilan n'avait pas été si sinistre. Cela leur a pris trois jours et une multitude de sortilèges de stase pour éviter le décès de la plupart d'entre eux.

Le gobelin observa le jeune Harry, l'air revêche.

– Quoi qu'en disent vos livres d'histoires, quoique vous ayez entendu être raconté, sorcier, commença-t-il froidement, tout est faux. Les gobelins appartiennent à une race puissante et fière ! Contrairement à ce que vous prétendez, ils ne sont pas restés au sol, attendant que la mort vienne les trouver, ils se sont battus et ont remporté leur combat.

– Gagner et mourir peuvent être complémentaire, rétorqua le brun avant de se remettre en marche. Le gobelin grogna puis le suivit.

– Les sorciers, dédaigna-t-il, un air méprisant sur le visage. Toujours à vouloir paraître plus puissants que quiconque.

– Ce n'est pas faux, lui accorda Harry, ayant tout de même entendu le commentaire soufflé de la créature qui, pourtant, se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui. Cependant, mes propos ne portaient pas sur la puissance, mais plutôt sur les pertes occasionnées.

Le gobelin le regarda, l'air perplexe.

– Ne pensez-vous pas que parler de gobelins mourant par centaine en combattant contre votre race et décimer notre race ne revient pas au même ? le questionna-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Les miens ne se sont jamais engagés dans quelque combat que ce soit contre les gobelins, donc peut-être que, dans un sens, cela revient au même.

Le gobelin ouvrit la bouche pour corriger Harry, lui dire que les gobelins ont, par de nombreuses reprises dû faire face aux sorciers auparavant, comme la peinture le démontrait, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire.

– Mais cela n'a rien à voir lorsqu'on parle d'une bataille opposant sorciers et gobelins, continua-t-il. Survivre à des blessures censées être mortelles, ce n'est en rien signe de faiblesse, mais bien un signe de force.

Le gobelin ferma la bouche avant de finalement dire :

– Vous avez une drôle de façon de penser, Mr Potter.

– Éventuellement, ceux qui m'entourent s'y habituent à force de me côtoyer, répondit-il avec désinvolture. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis l'un des Originels, peut-être pensons-nous différemment. Cela pourrait même expliquer le comportement de mon oncle Nick…

Le gobelin l'examina, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer une réponse, Reg l'interrompit.

– Ou peut-être que ça ne vient que de toi, souligna-t-il. Redevenir un enfant a pu endommager ton cerveau, après tout.

– Certes, lui accorda Harry, le sourire aux lèvres en suivant le gobelin dans la pièce suivante. Mais, dans ce cas, la folie m'aurait atteinte bien avant aujourd'hui.

– Peut-être que tu étais déjà atteint, qui sait.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer, un second gobelin fit son apparition.

– Mr Potter je présume, le salut la créature en inclinant la tête.

– Nardog ! s'exclama Harry en guise de salut. As-tu combattu aujourd'hui, mon ami ?

Le gobelin lui offrit un rictus.

– J'ai pris part à un estimé combat, pour sûr, répondit-il.

C'était une marque de respect en guise de salutation qui ne s'utilisait habituellement qu'à certaines occasions plus officielles. Néanmoins, le sorcier se tenant en face de Nardog ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y recourir à chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient.

– Je devrais normalement te donner ma dague avant de te répondre, mais, aujourd'hui, je ne la porte pas dans mon équipement. Laisse-moi te proposer de t'entraîner avec moi à la place, lui offrit-il en souriant.

Nargog haussa les sourcils.

– Pas de dague aujourd'hui ? s'étonna-t-il, ne s'étant toujours pas départi de son léger rictus. Vous devenez bien téméraire, Mr Potter.

– Oh, pas d'inquiétude, mes dagues sont à portée de main, seulement je les ai imprégnées de mon venin pas plus tard qu'hier. C'est pourquoi je ne préfère pas les utiliser dans un combat de courtoisie.

Nardog frissonna à ces paroles.

– Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, cher ami ! ajouta-t-il, tremblant encore en repensant aux lames empreintes de venin de basilic et à la dangerosité de les utiliser dans ce genre de combat. Pour aujourd'hui, j'accepterai vos simples paroles.

Le garçon sourit.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répliqua-t-il. Nardog hocha la tête et renvoya le gobelin qui les avait accompagnés. Reg dévisagea le brun pendant un moment avant de s'en aller à son tour, ayant lui-même à faire dans la banque. Dès que la porte fut close et que les charmes permettant à leur conversation de rester privée furent élevés, Nardog plongea son regard perçant dans le sien.

– Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, Morganaadth ?

L'attitude du garçon changea une nouvelle fois et ses yeux devinrent froids et calculateurs.

– Où en est-on dans les préparatifs ? s'enquit-il.

– Nous sommes bientôt prêts, répondit Nardog en fouillant dans ses dossiers. Vous êtes à présent détenteur de plusieurs actions dans différentes entreprises, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu.

– Des Sans-Magie.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– C'est « le monde des Sans-Magie », pas « le monde moldu », rectifia Harry.

– Le monde des Sans-Magie, se corrigea Nardog, pas certain de savoir en quoi cela importait.

Le brun acquiesça.

– Les titres sont émis sous différentes identités ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien entendu, Morganaadth, affirma le gobelin. J'ai, bien sûr, utilisé toutes les identités qu'il fallait.

Le brun hocha la tête.

– Et concernant l'autre chose que je vous ai demandé de faire ?

Le gobelin lui tendit une épaisse liasse de parchemins.

– Ce dossier regroupe toutes les informations depuis le décès du dernier Lord, dit-il. Je les ai triés dans l'ordre alphabétique, pas que ce fut une très longue tâche.

– Merci. C'est parfait, répondit Harry en apposant sur la liasse un sortilège de rétrécissement d'un mouvement de la main avant de la ranger.

– Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Morganaadth ? s'enquit Nardog.

Harry le toisa en inclinant la tête.

– Peut-être en effet, fit-il avec désinvolture. J'aurais besoin dans peu de temps d'un bon avocat. Connais-tu quelqu'un en qui je pourrais avoir confiance ce concernant (il pointa la poche dans lequel il avait rangé le dossier) et concernant tout le reste ?

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je vous enverrai le résultat de mes recherches, lui proposa-t-il. Pouvez-vous lire le Gobelbabil ?

– Je pense que j'y arriverai, affirma Harry. Mes connaissances dans cette langue ne sont plus très à jour, mais je crois que cela suffira.

– Dans ce cas, je l'utiliserai pour assurer que notre correspondance reste de l'ordre du privé.

Le brun acquiesça.

– Cela suffira pour le moment, je suppose, continua-t-il. Je t'informerai dès que j'aurais mis en place un système plus sécurisé.

– De plus sécurisé ?

– Une simple idée qui me reste en tête, répondit le brun.

– Cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je présume ? l'interrogea le gobelin.

Harry y réfléchit quelques instants avant d'opiner à son tour.

– Je devrais de toute façon examiner le dossier avant de m'avancer plus sur quoi que ce soit, dit-il. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

Le gobelin dévoila ses dents - geste qu'ils faisaient pour nier quelque chose au lieu de simplement secouer la tête négativement.

– Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à faire un retrait, termina le brun. Ma chambre, pas celle de Harry.

 **.**

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry quitta Gringotts.

Reg n'était toujours pas revenu, donc Harry en conclut que ses affaires devaient mettre plus longtemps que prévu à s'organiser. De toute façon, il avait encore à faire dans l'allée marchande.

Il descendit donc les escaliers menant à la banque et marcha en direction du magasin d'Ollivander.

La pièce dans laquelle il se retrouva n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds - ce qui se trouvait être au temps de ses onze ans, à sa rentrée au collège Poudlard. L'endroit illuminé par une pâle lueur débordait toujours de baguettes et était toujours aussi sale et vétuste.

Cependant, une différence venait changer la donne cette fois-ci.

À sa dernière visite, le vieux Ollivander avait certes réussi à le surprendre, mais aujourd'hui, ses sens lui indiquèrent de suite où le vieil homme était perché.

Lorsque le sorcier émergea de sa cachette, des orbes émeraude tombèrent directement dans les grands yeux pâles de son vis-à-vis.

– Soyez le bienvenu, Mr Potter, le salua Ollivander en inclinant la tête pour mieux pouvoir étudier son jeune client. Je ne savais pas que vous auriez une fois de plus besoin d'avoir recours à mon art.

– Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit le « Gryffondor ». J'ai toujours ma baguette.

– Dans ce cas, quelle est donc la raison de votre visite ? s'enquit le vieil homme, encore plus intrigué par le jeune sorcier. Habituellement, les sorciers ne revenaient qu'à très peu d'occasions dans sa boutique, et la plupart du temps, il entendait parler d'une baguette ayant été brisée avant même que son propriétaire ne se tienne devant sa porte.

– Vous n'êtes pas ici pour en acquérir une seconde, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il.

– Que diriez-vous si je répondais que « oui », s'enquit le brun, subitement intéressé.

– Si c'était le cas, je me devrais de vous rappeler que l'obtention d'une seconde baguette est interdite depuis 1955 pour quiconque étant né après la mise en place de cette loi et donc n'en ayant pas déjà une en sa possession, lui répondit le marchand de baguettes.

– Vraiment ?

Le garçon le toisa avec surprise.

– Cela doit encore être une de ces choses que j'ai manquées…

– Était-ce donc le but de votre visite ? s'enquit Ollivander de plus en plus curieux.

– Ça ne l'était pas, lui répondit-il. J'ai en ma possession assez de baguettes. Je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin d'une de plus.

Sa réponse ébranla le confectionneur de baguettes.

– Vous avez assez de baguettes ? Pouvez-vous donc me dire combien vous pouvez bien en avoir en votre possession pour dire une telle chose ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules et écarta le sujet d'un mouvement lâche de la main.

– Cela ne vous concerne en rien, Mr Ollivander, répondit-il simplement. Et, de toute façon, il est plus prudent que je reste silencieux à ce sujet étant donné que les détenir est une entrave à la loi aujourd'hui.

Ollivander étudia le jeune homme, mais ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui : il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne dise rien en ce qui concerne ce genre de choses.

– Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– J'ai besoin d'un étui que je puisse attacher à mon poignet, expliqua le jeune garçon en dévoilant un vieil étui très abîmé accroché à son poignet droit. Il le détacha et le posa sur le comptoir.

– Quelque chose ressemblant à ça, dit-il. Et je le veux la meilleure qualité possible.

Ollivander cligna des yeux et examina le cuir de l'objet et le manche des deux baguettes y étant attachées.

– Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en faisant un mouvement de la main vers les baguettes.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Vous pouvez, accorda-t-il avec détachement, comme s'il ne voyait aucun problème à ce qu'un autre sorcier que lui s'empare de sa paire de baguettes. Tout autre sorcier aurait refusé ou aurait au moins semblé quelque peu méfiant.

Ollivander détacha la première baguette.

C'était celle que le jeune garçon avait reçue à ses onze ans lorsqu'il était venu dans sa boutique. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eue en main au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cette fois-ci, elle était en excellent état. Cirée et parfaitement propre.

Il la posa sur son bureau et décrocha l'autre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter lorsqu'il s'en empara à pleine main. Soudainement, il comprit pourquoi aucune inquiétude n'avait teinté la voix du garçon lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de sa requête.

Alors que l'autre baguette semblait bien réagir entre ses mains, celle-ci était tout le contraire.

Elle était puissante. Ollivander pouvait sentir cette puissance irradier de la baguette, mais il sentait aussi qu'elle ne se laisserait pas être utilisée par quiconque - autre que son propriétaire.

– Où l'avez-vous donc acquise ? demanda Ollivander en étudiant les minuscules découpes faites à même le bois. Des runes ? Elle est vraiment très puissante, Mr Potter.

Elle avait l'air d'une vraie antiquité. Si vieille…

Ollivander n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui pouvait bien l'avoir confectionnée, mais il pouvait sentir la magie du maître de cette baguette imprégner ses moindres fibres. Quiconque ayant utilisé cette baguette l'avait fait pendant une très, vraiment très longue période. Et il y avait cette autre chose…

– Cela importe-t-il vraiment ? rétorqua le jeune garçon. J'arrive à m'en servir, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

– Vous ne devriez pas l'utiliser ! s'écria-t-il vivement et Harry le regarda avec surprise.

– Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas ? s'enquit-il finalement.

– On s'en est servi pour pratiquer de la magie noire, expliqua Ollivander. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'utiliser ce genre d'objet, Mr Potter, elle pourrait se retourner contre vous et vous blesser !

– Elle ne me fera jamais le moindre mal, nia Harry. Et elle n'a jamais été utilisée pour accomplir le moindre sortilège ayant un rapport avec les Arts Sombres.

Ollivander soupira.

– Je connais bien mon métier, Mr Potter, dit-il. Et je peux sentir que cette baguette a été utilisée pour pratiquer des rituels. Laissez-moi vous dire, Mr Potter, que je ne connais aucun rituel étant pratiqué pour faire le bien.

Le garçon se mit à rire doucement.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Mr Ollivander, le rassura-t-il. Il y aura toujours des choses dans ce monde que vous ignorerez. Mais je vous garantis que cette baguette n'a jamais été utilisée à des fins malfaisantes. Elle a tué, elle a guéri, mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'a touché aux Forces du Mal.

Ollivander tenta de protester, mais fut coupé par le jeune brun.

– L'étui que j'ai demandé si vous voulez bien, somma-t-il. Parce qu'aussi certain que je sois que l'autre n'ait jamais touché à l'essence du mal, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle repose dans le même étui que la première. Leurs magies fonctionnent d'une manière bien trop différente et cela ne leur fera aucun bien de les laisser si proches l'une de l'autre sur une trop longue période.

Ollivander ne put que lui accorder ça, néanmoins, il hésita encore quelques instants avant de soupirer et de sortir les divers étuis qu'il avait en sa possession.

– De quel type d'étui avez-vous besoin ? demanda-t-il. Certains ont déjà des enchantements et…

– Un classique, sans que rien n'ait été apposé dessus, répondit le garçon. Ollivander haussa un sourcil.

– Celui-ci n'est pas un holster classique, souligna-t-il en montrant l'étui de son client du bout des doigts.

– C'est vrai, confirma-t-il. Mais je peux graver les runes moi-même. Je n'ai simplement pas le temps de le fabriquer complètement.

Ollivander scruta le jeune homme, très perplexe.

– Ce genre de runes est de très hauts niveaux. Pour savoir les inscrire, il vous faudrait au moins un niveau ASPIC en Étude des Runes. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez âgé pour…

– Ne vous en faites pas, j'en suis parfaitement capable, certifia Harry, et le doute d'Ollivander partit instantanément en fumée à sa propre surprise. Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé ses cinq dernières années, le jeune homme avait d'ores et déjà mûri plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû à son jeune âge.

– Aviez-vous seulement besoin d'un étui ou voudriez-vous également remplacer celui-ci ? demanda-t-il en pointant le vieil holster posé sur le comptoir.

– Il m'en faut un nouveau, c'est tout, répondit le brun. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de celui-ci pour l'instant. Il a appartenu à quelqu'un qui m'était très cher, c'est pourquoi je l'utiliserais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

Ollivander imagina qu'il avait dû appartenir à feu l'un de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

Le garçon paya, repassa son holster à son poignet et plaça la vieille baguette à l'intérieur. Puis il accrocha le second étui juste derrière le premier et y mit la seconde baguette avant de sortir du magasin.

Le regard d'Ollivander le suivit jusqu'au-dehors et pendant un instant, il crut voir un homme décédé qui attendait le garçon.

– Tu l'as ? demanda le brun à l'homme décédé.

– C'est fait, répondit l'autre. Cela a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais je l'ai enfin.

– Range-le, on s'en occupera plus tard, le notifia le garçon. Il vaudrait mieux le faire tu-sais-où.

Finalement, Harry Potter et son compagnon disparurent dans un bruit de transplanage - bien que le garçon ne devrait pas en être capable.

Ollivander cligna des yeux. Et soudainement, ça le frappa de plein fouet : il venait d'être témoin de quelque chose de bien plus important que cela ne le paraissait, un secret enfoui plus profondément que tout autre secret dont il avait eu connaissance…

 _Aujourd'hui est peut-être le jour où je devrais éventuellement commencer à oublier des choses,_ songea-t-il. En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être celui qui croisera le chemin de Mr Potter s'il commence à mener les choses par lui-même et devient maître de son propre destin.

Et réagir, il n'y avait pas de doute que le jeune homme le ferait. Ollivander n'avait pas le don de voyance, néanmoins dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute...


	5. Chapter 4: Turning Dobby

_**turning Dobby**_

Harry et Reg revinrent dans le Surrey, au milieu d'un parc de jeu situé non loin de la maison des Dursley. Harry scruta les alentours. Avec le temps pluvieux qui s'abattait sur la région, les rues étaient complètement désertes.

– Ça devrait aller, déclara-t-il en sortant une troisième baguette, avec laquelle il disposa des sorts les empêchant d'être aperçus ou entendus.

– "Qu'as-tu en tête maintenant, S… Harry ?" demanda Reg en étudiant avec intérêt les barrières tout juste forgées. "Tes sorts de protection sont vraiment incroyables ! Il y en a même dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, ce qui est un exploit étant donné les quinze années que je viens de passer à ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que lire !" s'exclama-t-il en les observant d'un peu plus près.

– Je t'apprendrais peut-être un jour, lui répondit-il de manière distraite. Mais pour l'instant, il y a plus important à faire. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra m'aider à concrétiser mes plans.

– Hé ! Je t'aide bien moi ! Dois-je comprendre que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'indigna Reg, quelque peu blessé.

– J'ai conscience que je peux te faire confiance, Reg, répliqua Harry en secouant la tête. Tu es à mes côtés depuis que je t'ai sauvé, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas confiance en toi. Non, il me faut simplement quelqu'un de loyal qui peut aller où il le souhaite sans être vu. J'ai besoin d'un parfait espion qui soit à la fois un fidèle ami. Tu as tes capacités, Reg, mais je pense que tu auras du mal à entrer quelque part sans être repéré à un moment ou un autre.

– Tu as peut-être raison…, lui accorda-t-il. Pourquoi pas Kreattur ? C'était le vieil elfe de maison de ma mère.

– Mais il est lié à ton frère, rétorqua Harry. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

– Euh… oui… mais…

– Ne t'en fait pas. Je sais exactement qui je veux, le rassura Harry. Dobby !

L'instant d'après, un « crac » sonore retentit et une petite créature un peu folle apparut devant eux.

– Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ? dit-il en n'ayant d'yeux que pour Harry.

– Hm… c'est ça Dobby, lui répondit le brun, incertain de ses paroles. Est-ce que… tu es toujours un elfe libre, Dobby, pas vrai ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement.

– Bien sûr, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! affirma l'elfe. Dobby aime beaucoup être un elfe libre plutôt qu'être aux ordres du Maître Malfoy, Dobby est un elfe libre !

– Donc, ça ne t'intéresserait pas de revenir au service d'un être doué de magie pour pouvoir t'en réapprovisionner ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Souhaites-tu la mort ?

Dobby cligna ses grands yeux.

– Monsieur Harry Potter sait comment la magie des elfes de maison fonctionne ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

– Oui… je sais comment ça marche.

– Donc Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé Dobby pour restaurer un contrat ? clarifia l'elfe, une lueur folle brillant dans ses yeux.

– … C'est ça, confirma Harry. Et j'aimerais que tu demandes à Winky si ça l'intéresse également. J'ai besoin de quelques fidèles elfes de maison pour m'aider dans ma quête.

– Monsieur Harry Potter a besoin de Dobby et de Winky ? répéta Dobby avant de sourire follement. Je reviens tout de suite, Monsieur. Je vais chercher Winky.

Et dans un second « pop », il disparut.

– Donc c'est ça ton plan, des elfes complètement dingues ? dit Reg en souriant.

– J'ai besoin de personnes pouvant me contacter où que je sois sans se faire repérer, alors bien sûr que j'allais faire appel à des elfes de maison ! Et à propos de leur soi-disant « folie », il faut bien l'être un peu pour me suivre, tu le sais mieux que personne, n'est-ce pas, Reg ? déclara Harry, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

– Hé ! s'écria l'autre, mais Harry l'ignora et continua à parler.

– J'ai réussi à travailler seul jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'est plus possible maintenant que les choses commencent à réellement bouger et que je retourne à Poudlard. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de mon courrier et qui puisse également m'emmener là où il m'est impossible d'aller seul.

– C'est pour cela que tu mobilises ces elfes alors, dit Reg. Mais pourquoi deux ?

– Parce qu'ils sont libres, lui répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ils me seront tous deux utiles, j'en suis certain.

– Je te connais mieux que ça, Harry. Dis-moi la vérité, pourquoi _deux_?

– Pour espionner ma cible maîtresse, bien entendu, répondit finalement Harry. Ainsi que tous ceux ayant un lien avec lui. Peut-être même trouverons-nous des alliés en chemin.

Reg soupira en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

– Ne penses-tu pas en savoir déjà bien assez comme ça ?

– Il vaut mieux être paré à toutes éventualités, rétorqua Harry. Je connais peut-être des dizaines de choses sur mon ennemi, mais ça ne fera de mal à personne de continuer à le surveiller. On ne peut pas prévoir s'il ne changera pas de plan d'ici là.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu es censé être, hein, Harry ? Un super espion ?!

Harry sourit follement.

– Rien de tout cela, répondit-il. Mais j'ai déjà assez combattu au cours de ma vie pour savoir qu'en connaître trop vaut mieux que pas assez. Et parfois, ces informations que tu récoltes peuvent apporter plus que des connaissances : elles peuvent t'apporter de précieux alliés.

– Tu es complètement dingue, Harry, déclara Reg en secouant la tête une seconde fois.

– Oh, merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, répliqua Harry avant qu'un « crac » sonore ne se fasse entendre et que les deux elfes surgissent de nulle part.

– Je travaillais, Dobby, s'écria Winky en tentant de se défaire de la prise de l'autre elfe. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?!

Harry examina l'elfe femelle quelques instants. Elle avait un teint atroce, d'énormes cernes creusés sous ses yeux injectés de sang et portait une sorte de robe jaune pâle à l'air sale. Entres ses mains, elle tenait un torchon d'une propreté douteuse dont elle avait dû se servir quelques minutes auparavant pour s'occuper du ménage.

– Je travaillais ! Je travaillais ! continua-t-elle de crier d'un ton coléreux et désespéré.

– Et je suis certain que tu t'en sortais très bien jusqu'ici, s'en mêla finalement le « Gryffondor » pour la calmer. Winky s'arrêta brusquement et le scruta d'un regard perçant.

– Non, lui dit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes. Winky a été un mauvais elfe. Winky n'a pas assez bien travaillé.

– C'est bien assez pour moi, répliqua Harry en tendant sa main vers la petite créature en pleurs. Je voudrais pouvoir te compter dans ma famille à partir de maintenant.

Winky examina la main tendue, puis le regarda lui, incapable de comprendre ses paroles sur le moment. Finalement, la compréhension brilla dans ses grands yeux qui s'agrandirent d'un seul coup.

– Vous ne pouvez pas me vouloir moi, Monsieur, lui dit-elle. Je ne suis pas un bon elfe.

– Ce n'est pas mon avis, rétorqua Harry, la main toujours tendue vers elle. Et ma proposition est toujours valable.

Winky continua de passer son regard de la main au visage du sorcier devant elle. Soudainement, son visage s'éclaira et le désespoir qui semblait peser sur ses épaules parut s'évaporer.

– Vous voulez vraiment de Winky, Monsieur, demanda-t-elle. Vous voulez que Winky devienne votre elfe de maison ?!

– Tout à fait, lui répondit Harry, n'ayant toujours pas relâché sa main. C'en fut assez pour elle et avec le visage rayonnant comme un soleil, elle s'en empara vivement.

– Deviens membre de ma famille, deviens un membre de ma maison. Tu me serviras et ma magie sera tienne, tu me seras fidèle comme je te le serais, notre amitié sera réciproque, et ce, pour le restant de nos jours. Qu'il en soit ainsi, siffla calmement Harry.

Les yeux de Winky s'agrandirent de nouveau.

Harry savait qu'elle n'avait pas compris la moindre de ses paroles étant donné qu'elles étaient dites en Fourchelangue, mais elle avait à présent parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'un sourire se peignit sur son visage.

– Ainsi soit-il, termina-t-elle et une brume dorée quitta le corps de l'elfe et entra dans celui du « rouge et or ». L'instant d'après, une lueur mortellement verdoyante ressemblant à s'y tromper à ses émeraudes entoura son petit corps, puis la lueur s'évanouit petit à petit et au lieu de la forme désespérée qu'elle avait été, un elfe heureux et en bonne forme se tenait devant Harry.

– À mon tour ! s'exclama Dobby en souriant follement. Harry abandonna la main de Winky et tendit la sienne vers Dobby. Il répéta son engagement et après que Dobby ait agréé, une lumière verte vint l'envelopper à son tour. Puis tout revint à la normale, Dobby rayonnant toujours d'un sourire exalté.

– Qu'est-ce que le maître veut que l'on porte ? s'enquit Winky, tout aussi enjouée.

– Cela m'importe peu, répondit Harry. À vrai dire, je ne suis friand ni des chiffons ni des torchons. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous continuiez à mettre ce que vous portez actuellement.

Winky cligna ses grands yeux et Harry perçut rapidement son incertitude.

– À Poudlard, il vous faudra épier certaines personnes et me remettre mes lettres en mains propres sans que le directeur ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne s'en rendent compte, clarifia-t-il. Lorsque nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher, nous choisirons ce que vous porterez ensemble, d'accord ?

– Maître Harry ne veut pas que Dumble-dore sache que nous sommes devenus vos elfes de maison ? demanda Winky.

– C'est ça, confirma Harry. J'ai besoin de vous à Poudlard, or, là-bas ne résident que deux sortes d'elfes : les elfes libres et ceux qui sont rattachés à l'école.

Winky se mit à sourire de nouveau.

– Comme nous ! souligna-t-elle. Je ferais comme le maître a demandé. Que peut faire Winky pour vous ?

– L'un d'entre vous apportera mes lettres à Gringotts ou dans un bureau de poste et me rapportera les réponses à Poudlard. Celui-là devra également me rendre d'autres services comme faire mes achats ou livrer certaines choses à certaines personnes. L'autre me servira d'espion. Je veux tout savoir sur le directeur de Poudlard, toutes ses découvertes et tous ses plans. Je donnerais à celui-ci un magnétophone afin qu'il puisse enregistrer ce qui se dit pendant les réunions. Celui-ci devra également recueillir des informations concernant l'heure et le lieu où se tiennent ces réunions. Le mieux resterait que vous échangiez vos places par intermittence afin de déjouer les doutes du directeur. Lorsque vos tâches seront accomplies, il vous suffira de retourner à Poudlard et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Dobby et Winky échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer de concert.

– Oui, maître Harry ! affirmèrent-ils en chœur.

– Dobby va commencer tout de suite, déclara Dobby avant de disparaître soudainement.

– Winky, elle, va attendre d'être appelée, dit-elle avant d'ajouter calmement : Winky retourne travailler !

Ainsi, elle disparut à son tour.

– Formidable ! s'exclama Reg dès qu'eurent entièrement disparu les deux créatures. Maintenant ce n'est pas un, mais bien deux elfes complètement timbrés ! Et Merlin seul doit savoir comment tu as réussi l'exploit de dénicher les deux seuls elfes à l'esprit dérangé de tout le Royaume-Uni !

– Je n'ai fait qu'observer, et ce, pendant très longtemps, répondit Harry avec suffisance. Si tu l'avais fait toi aussi, tu n'aurais également eu aucun mal à les trouver.

Reg frissonna sous le ton employé.

– Bien heureusement, je ne l'ai pas fait, souligna-t-il en suivant le brun qui s'était mis sur le chemin de Privet Drive. Et c'est un soulagement…

 **.**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry s'empara du dossier qu'il avait obtenu lors de sa visite à Gringotts. Celui-ci comportait toutes les informations existantes sur les comptes de « Harry Potter », le garçon qui n'existait plus dorénavant.

Mais peu importait, puisque ce dossier était un élément crucial pour lui.

Il ouvrit donc la chemise et la feuilleta avec attention, haussant les sourcils devant ses toutes nouvelles découvertes. Le relevé de compte de la chambre de l'ancien Harry. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu, ce relevé datait de la mort de James et Lily Potter en 1981.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes et c'était comme si quelqu'un s'était permis de se servir dans les fonds sans scrupule. Bien sûr, il restait bien assez d'or pour que Harry puisse aller à Poudlard, mais l'argent qui avait été mis de côté pour la personne qui aurait à l'élever, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Lily et James, avait complètement disparu. D'un côté, c'était plutôt cohérent étant donné que les Dursley avaient bien dû s'en occuper.

Cependant le rapport lui disait que seule une petite portion leur avait été attribuée afin qu'ils puissent acheter à Harry ses fournitures d'école, le reste avait servi à l'après-guerre.

– Comme si James et Lily n'avaient pas déjà assez donné, maugréa-t-il. Rien d'étonnant à la haine que les Dursley me portent et portaient à « Harry ». L'ancien Harry leur avait coûté bien trop cher depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli...

Bien sûr, Vernon avait obtenu un meilleur job depuis, et les Dursley avaient commencé à mieux s'en sortir avec deux enfants à nourrir. Mais Harry se souvenait également d'une période pendant laquelle Pétunia avait dû laisser l'ancien Harry et son cousin chez Mrs Figg pour pouvoir aller travailler, l'espace de quelques heures. Ce fut la promotion que Vernon avait réussi à avoir, lorsque l'ancien Harry avait atteint l'âge de quatre ans, qui les avait sortis de la panade et avait rendu leur vie telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et seul Harry les avait fait peiner jusque-là…

 _Rien d'étonnant non plus qu'ils haïssent autant tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie_ , pensa-t-il. _Et puis, qu'ils ne reçoivent presque rien de ce qui reste de l'héritage de « mes parents » pour ne serait-ce que prendre soin de moi n'a pas dû les aider à les penser autrement que rebelles et chômeurs…_

Harry constata avec soulagement que Dumbledore ne devait pas savoir que les Potter possédaient une fortune plus importante que ce qui se trouvait dans sa propre chambre forte.

 _Je savais bien que Dumbledore n'était pas une personne de confiance au final_ , songea Harry avant de continuer à feuilleter la paperasse.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une copie du testament de Lily et James Potter dans lequel étaient inscrits les noms des personnes qui devaient prendre sa garde s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Bien entendu, le premier nom ne fut autre que celui de Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Néanmoins, Dumbledore n'avait apparemment même pas considéré les autres noms.

– Alice et Frank Londubat, lut Harry à voix haute. Il savait qu'ils avaient été torturés à la folie quelques mois après la mort de « ses propres parents », mais peut-être auraient-ils été un choix judicieux pour Harry en attendant, puisque juste après le drame la garde serait automatiquement passée à Augusta Londubat, la grand-mère de Neville.

– Amelia Bones, continua-t-il. Dans son cas par contre, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre le petit Harry sous son aile.

Le dernier nom de la liste le fit presque grogner.

– Alastor Maugrey… quelle vie ça aurait été !

Le brun était absolument certain qu'il aurait entraîné l'ancien Harry à devenir Auror aussitôt qu'il aurait su marcher.

– Au fond, tout aurait été mieux que les Dursley…

Mais Dumbledore avait balayé les vœux de Lily et James et avait placé Harry exactement là où il l'avait voulu : loin de toute forme de magie.

– Eh bien, ainsi est venu le temps pour la vérité d'être exposée au grand jour, murmura le brun en s'emparant d'un bout de parchemin.

 **sss**

 _Mon très cher ami,_

 _Celui qui t'a volé il y a trois ans se trouve avoir également volé ce que tu as perdu il y a quatorze ans._

 _Ton vieil ami._

 **sss**

Il scella la lettre un sourire aux lèvres puis appela Winky et la lui confia. Il avait encore quelques affaires à régler avant de quitter Privet Drive... et pour de bon cette fois-ci...


	6. Chapter 5: ca 650 BC Awakening

_Les noms propres et les institutions peuvent changer avec le temps. Certaines informations concernant l'Histoire ne sont entierement correctes, notamment celle concernant l'empire romain. L'auteure fera les modifications nécessaires bientôt et je m'occuperai de les traduire au mieux._

 _Je ne prétends pas savoir traduire la langue et le parler de l'ancien temps, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour tenter de garder une voix soutenue lorsque cela me semble nécessaire. Je vous prie d'être compréhensif à ce propos._

* * *

 _ **awakening**_

 _ **Quelque part entre l'an 700 et 600 avant JC.**_

Aujourd'hui était une de ces journées des plus ordinaires.

Alors, oui, c'est vrai que Myrddin était un peu fatigué et peut-être avait-il un peu trop forcé sur la marche, mais rien n'était plus commun pour un jeune homme dans la trentaine après tout. Au matin, il avait eu un petit-déjeuner correct et s'était depuis peu arrêté en pleine forêt pour prendre son déjeuner.

Myrddin venait tout juste de terminer son repas et rassemblait le reste de ses victuailles lorsque la sainte destinée sembla décider que sa vie n'était pas assez palpitante.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une lumière éblouissante. Puis, une silhouette apparut et s'écrasa rudement sur le sol de la forêt. Il examina de plus près la silhouette de son invité imprévu, découvrant un garçon de quatorze, quinze ans tout au plus.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et coupés courts, mais d'une étrange manière. Quant à ses vêtements, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de pareil. Sa tunique était bien trop courte et son dessous était encore plus original… Le tissu dans lequel ils avaient été coupé lui était également inconnu et le tout semblait tenir sans ceinture aucune.

En regardant de plus près, il constata que ses habits ne paraissaient pas du tout être ajustés à sa taille, car ils flottaient littéralement autour de son corps. La tunique était d'une couleur criarde comme Myrddin n'en avait jamais vu auparavant et le garçon ne portait sur lui ni peau ni fourrure issus d'animaux sauvages comme il pouvait en voir habituellement.

Il aurait pu croire le jeune garçon fils de hauts dignitaires si ses habits avaient été à sa taille et moins troués de partout. Présentement, ça ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'à des chiffons. Et pour un garçon tel que celui qui se trouvait devant lui, c'était une véritable honte…

– Un jeune druide ! reconnu Myrddin. Il ne doit pas être d'un âge assez avancé pour que sa magie soit arrivée complètement à maturité. Peut-être qu'un éclat de magie accidentelle l'a amené ici…

Myrddin n'hésita que l'espace de quelques instants avant d'aller chercher son bâton et revenir vers le jeune garçon inconscient. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés.

Le gamin avait la figure couverte de sang, mais il n'eut pas de problème à refermer la coupure. Il s'occupa ensuite rapidement de la commotion du garçon.

Aussitôt, le gamin grogna avant de se mettre lui aussi en position assise. Ses yeux d'émeraude se plantèrent dans ceux de Myrddin et ce dernier pu sans problème y déceler son incompréhension.

 _Il n'est pas assez âgé pour que ses parents l'aient laissé seul et sa magie n'a pas assez mûri pour être parfaitement sous contrôle,_ songea Myrddin. _Un peu de magie accidentelle et tout d'un coup, il se retrouve dans un endroit qui lui est totalement inconnu, pauvre garçon…_

Myrddin connaissait bien les niveaux de maturation de la magie. Le premier était passé à l'âge de dix, onze ans. Le suivant arrivait lorsque l'enfant atteignait ses dix-sept, dix-huit ans et le dernier était acquis vers vingt-deux, vingt-trois ans. Le gamin ne pouvait donc pas avoir été au-delà du premier stade, ce qui expliquait les incidents de magie incontrôlés.

Qu'il soit arrivé ici par accident était un véritable mystère pour lui. En principe, la Magie réagissait afin d'aider les jeunes druides, alors pourquoi celle-ci l'avait amené à lui ? Comment pouvait-il lui venir en aide ?

– D'où est-ce que tu viens, mon garçon ? demanda Myrddin et celui-ci le regarda comme s'il était la plus étrange créature qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Ne parlait-il pas le cymraeg (gallois) ? D'où est-ce que tu viens, gamin ? répéta-t-il mais cette fois en brezhoneg (breton). Une fois de plus, il n'eut aucune réaction. Il recommença et recommença encore. En kernewek (cornique), puis en gaelg (manois), en gaelige (irlandais) et en gàighlig (gaélique écossais). Il tenta ensuite sa chance en Latin, en vieux norrois (langue scandinave), en grec et en égyptien. Toujours rien, et, malheureusement, s'arrêtaient là les connaissances de Myrddin.

D'où est-ce que ce gamin pouvait bien venir pour ne reconnaître aucune de ces langues ?

Soudainement, le garçon ouvrit la bouche et déblatéra des mots inconnus. Sa langue avait des accents qui lui étaient familiers, se rapprochant des langues scandinaves, mais peu importe la force qu'il mettait à tenter de le comprendre, rien n'y faisait.

– Recommence, lui indiqua-t-il en vieux norrois, mais le garçon ne réagit toujours pas à ses paroles.

L'incompréhension du jeune garçon le fit soupirer de désespoir. Il devait forcément venir d'un pays parlant un dialecte proche du vieux norrois. Peut-être un pays se trouvant derrière les terres scandinaves ? À quel point pouvait-il s'être éloigné de chez lui ?

"Le gamin doit venir de l'autre côté du monde," songea-t-il. Sa magie devait être très puissante pour avoir effectué un tel voyage. Ses parents devaient être très fiers de lui…

Mais il y avait des chances qu'ils le soient encore plus lorsque Myrddin aurait trouvé un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui. Si bien sûr il y arrivait. Dans le cas contraire, ils seraient certainement désespérément inquiets pour leur garçon.

Néanmoins, sa première priorité était de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec lui. Réfléchissant, il scruta le jeune garçon. S'il fallait commencer quelque part, alors…

– Myrddin, dit-il finalement en pointant son torse. Myrddin Emrys.

Le gamin le regarda, incrédule avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne se mette à briller dans ses émeraudes.

– Harry, se présenta-t-il à son tour. Harry Potter.

Myrddin plissa le nez de dégoût. Le nom du garçon sonnait à ses oreilles comme les gazouillements agaçants d'un bambin. Tout parent était censé chérir son enfant, alors qui avait bien pu oser donner un nom comme pareil à ce jeune garçon ?!

Peut-être que dans son pays d'origine, c'était un nom tout à fait commun, mais, ici, en terres de Britannia, ça ne convenait en rien à un jeune comme lui. Jamais Myrddin n'oserait l'appeler ainsi en public de peur que la plèbe le prenne pour un détraqué de confondre un bambin avec un garçon d'un âge déjà bien avancé.

Il soupira.

– Je vais devoir m'occuper de ce nom, murmura-t-il dans la langue de sa génitrice.

– Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon nom ?

Myrddin releva brusquement la tête devant la réponse inattendue du garçon. Il resta sans voix quelques secondes, le temps que la compréhension ne le frappe à son tour.

– Un Parselan, saisit Myrddin, complètement hébété. Je n'avais pas pensé à utiliser cette langue...

– Parselan ? s'enquit le jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'un Parselan ?

– C'est une personne qui peut parler aux serpents, lui répondit Myrddin. Il trouvait ça d'autant plus étrange de discuter dans cette langue avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix étant donné que ça semblait être la seule qu'ils avaient en commun.

– Un Parselan est un Fourchelang ? voulu éclaircir le garçon.

– Un Fourchelang ?

Myrddin n'avait jamais entendu auparavant un mot comme celui-ci. Peut-être que les Parselan avait différentes façons de s'appeler dans d'autres cultures et d'autre dialectes. Malgré son malaise à l'idée de parler dans cette langue avec un étranger, il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il valait mieux qu'ils puissent se comprendre après tout.

– Si être un Fourchelang veut dire avoir la capacité de parler aux serpents alors, oui, ça me semble être la même chose, résuma finalement Myrrdin. Le garçon l'observa minutieusement pendant quelques secondes avant d'opiner.

– Oui, dans ce cas je suis… un Parselan, déclara-t-il puis, soudain, il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Myrddin, l'air confus. Est-ce qu'on parle fourchelang là ?

– Tu n'arrives pas à faire la différence ?

Le garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation.

– Je n'ai jamais réussi, ça sonne comme de l'anglais pour moi, répondit-il.

– De l'anglais ? Est-ce la langue dans laquelle tu parlais ?

Le garçon - Harry - acquiesça.

– Quel est le nom des terres d'où tu viens, mon garçon ?

– La Grande-Bretagne, répondit-il et Myrddin haussa un unique sourcil. Ce mot lui semblait étrangement familier. Grande-Bretagne… Bretagne… Britannia... !

– Par Grande-Bretagne, tu parles de Britannia ?

– Britannia ? fit le garçon, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Je.. je pense, mais je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un appeler la Grande-Bretagne Britannia avant…

– Tu ne parles aucune des langues de Britannia, fit remarquer Myrddin.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, un peu désorienté.

– Bien sûr que si ! insista-t-il. Je parle anglais, comme tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne !

– Mon garçon… Ici nous parlons cymraeg, kernewek, gaelg, gaelige, brezhoneg, gàighlig, personne ne parle 'l'anglais'.

– C… Cymraeg ?! souligna le garçon, totalement incrédule. Gaelige ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

– Ça n'a pas de sens, si tu viens de Britannia, tu ne peux pas ne jamais en avoir entendu !

– Jamais ! Je ne mens pas !

Il fallait peut-être qu'il revoit son hypothèse, peut-être que la Grande-Bretagne ne se référait pas aux terres de Britannia finalement. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ?

Il faudrait que le garçon lui donne plus d'informations sur le pays d'où il venait, quelque chose, un indice qui lui permettrait d'identifier sa terre natale. Lui-même ayant voyagé ces quinze dernières années à travers l'Empire romain, la Grèce, l'Égypte et les îles du Nord, là où vivaient les tribus germaniques, il avait certainement une chance de trouver la réponse à cette énigme, n'est-ce pas ?

– Dis moi. As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'Empire romain ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement. L'Empire était plutôt répandu, sa réponse lui permettrait donc de savoir à quelle distance de cet empire il vivait habituellement.

– Oui, répondit le jeune garçon, déconcerté.

– Très bien, soupira-t-il de soulagement. Dis-moi à combien de jours de marche se trouve l'Empire romain de chez toi. Est-ce que c'est à l'ouest ? Au nord ? Au sud ? À l'est ?

Le garçon affichait à présent un air encore plus perdu.

– Nul part, répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Les Romains n'existent plus depuis longtemps.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Myrddin. Peut-être ceux-ci avaient-ils quitté la terre natale du garçon… Ou était-ce quelque chose d'autre ? La réponse était-elle complètement ailleurs ?

Le gamin acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

– L'Empire a disparu depuis… je ne sais pas trop… quelques centaines d'années ?

Sa dernière hypothèse n'avait donc plus de sens à présent. Et, la manière dont en parlait le garçon…

– Combien d'hivers te séparent de là où tu viens ?! demanda Myrddin, surpris lui-même par sa demande.

– Par Merlin, en quelle année sommes nous ?!

Voilà qui répondait à son interrogation. Ils n'étaient pas du même espace temps. "Un voyageur dans le temps…," songea-t-il. Voyager dans le temps lui paraissait être une pratique dénuée de sens. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, si ?

– Que veux-tu dire par 'en quelle année' ? s'enquit-il, espérant être dans l'erreur, même s'il savait que son espoir était vain…

– Je…

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

– Je pense que j'ai fait un bond dans le temps, avoua-t-il finalement. C'est la seule théorie censée qui me vient à l'esprit. Je veux dire, rien que les vêtements étranges que vous portez, les langues dont vous parlez en me disant que je suis toujours chez moi… Oui, la seule possibilité pour que tout cela soit réel ne peut être que le voyage dans le temps…

Le gamin était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui et Myrddin ne pouvait plus le contredire à présent. C'était bien la réalité...

– Voyager dans le temps…, chuchota-t-il, impressionné. Il savait que les accidents magiques pouvaient être d'une puissance impressionnante de temps à autres, mais ça… C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un cas comme celui-ci.

Dans le même temps, Myrddin comprit le réel problème qu'ils avaient. Le garçon n'avait personne. Pas de parents, pas de famille, absolument personne…

Et le garçon n'était pas non plus assez mature pour vagabonder par lui-même…

– Combien d'années penses-tu avoir traversé ? demanda-t-il. Cette question était très importante car si le gamin n'était revenu que de quelques années dans le passé, il avait certainement une chance de rentrer chez lui. Mais s'il y avait un trop grand écart… Myrddin aurait encore à trouver une solution dans ce cas de figure.

– Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Mais je pense que je viens de loin, quelques centaines d'années au moins.

– Quelques centaines d'années…

Ça expliquerait donc les habits inhabituels que portait le garçon et la langue étrangère dans laquelle il parlait.

– L'anglais serait donc la langue du nouveau seigneur des terres de Britannia ? tenta-t-il, essayant de clarifier le problème qui restait dans cette langue étrangère.

– Euh…, commença le garçon, la parole incertaine. Je crois que l'anglais c'est…. euh… ce sera le nom que portera l'une des langues du pays… ou quelque chose comme ça… je n'en sais rien en fait. Mais je pense aussi que si c'est l'une des langues que vous parlerez ici… ce… les mots changeront certainement avec le temps… je pense…

– Hm, fit-il.

Dans un sens, cela lui semblait parfaitement censé. Après tout, le temps faisait changer les dialectes et donc les langues.

– Eh bien, je dirais que ma théorie est aussi pertinente que la tienne et même si mon hypothèse se révélait juste, ça ne changerait de toute façon pas le problème que tu as en te trouvant ici.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour méditer sur ses paroles. Étant donné que le jeune homme n'était pas de cette époque, il n'avait personne pour l'aider à faire le voyage une seconde fois. Bien sûr, Myrddin serait certainement capable de lui trouver une famille ou quelqu'un pour l'accueillir, mais…

– Donc tu viendrais de centaines d'années dans le futur ? répéta Myrrdin. Peut-être que si ce n'était que quelques centaines d'années, le garçon serait capable de revoir sa famille un jour ou l'autre, même en étant vieux et aigri.

Le garçon hésita avant de lui donner sa réponse :

– Peut-être, enfin, c'est ce que je crois…

Évidemment, le garçon ne pouvait pas être certain. Après tout, les gamins de son âge étaient rarement intéressés par les étoiles ou les cartes. Mais, d'un autre côté, lui non plus ne pouvait être sûr de rien, peut-être que le gamin connaissait les étoiles ou les cartes du ciel sans savoir réellement comment les interpréter, c'était une autre possibilité qui lui serait utile, même si le jeune garçon ne devait pas être au courant que savoir lire le ciel lui permettait de compter les années…

– Nous verrons bien, je suppose, promit Myrddin en commençant à schématiser dans sa tête ses actions futures à partir de là. Le garçon avait beaucoup à apprendre et Myrddin mourrait avant de laisser le garçon abandonner la magie. Un druide qui n'était pas correctement instruit n'était pas utile à qui que ce soit et particulièrement un druide aussi puissant que le gamin semblait l'être.

– As-tu déjà ton bâton, gamin ? demanda Myrddin. Il ne l'avait pas vu sur le jeune garçon jusque-là, mais il était possible que celui-ci soit sous un format réduit ou que le jeune soit tombé dessus.

– Un bâton ? répéta le gamin, perdu.

– C'est ce qui te sert à manipuler la magie, expliqua le plus vieux. N'avaient-ils donc plus ce genre d'instrument dans le futur ?!

Le garçon resta penaud l'espace d'un instant, avant de se mettre à fouiller son vêtement et à tâter le sol autour de lui.

– Où est ma baguette ? Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est vous qui l'avez ?! l'interrogea-t-il vivement en continuant de balayer la forêt du regard.

Ce fut au tour de Myrddin de s'empêtrer dans la confusion.

– Ta baguette ? Qu'est-ce qu'une baguette ? Quelque chose comme un bâton de druide ?

Le regard du garçon se fixa sur le bâton de Myrddin, hésitant, et finit par acquiescer.

– Quelque chose comme ça oui, confirma-t-il. Mais une baguette est plus petite. À mon époque nous n'avons plus ce genre de grand... bâton…

Cela lui semblait logique, étant donné que lui-même rapetissait son bâton pour le transporter. S'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de le garder à une faible taille tout en réussissant à intégrer tous les ingrédients habituels, ça prenait tout son sens.

– Peut-être que tu l'as perdu avant d'arriver ici, proposa Myrddin.

Le gamin fixa un point dans le vide, se rappelant certainement ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

– C'est possible, confirma-t-il finalement. Je… quand j'étais là-bas… j'avais de sérieux ennuis. Il y avait ces Détraqueurs qui essayaient d'aspirer mon âme en dehors de mon corps… je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer et… j'ai dû la laisser tomber…

Myrddin n'avait jamais croisé ce genre de créatures qu'il nommait 'détraqueurs'. Il savait bien qu'elles descendaient des Fir Bolg, mais elles se trouvaient à des kilomètres de la Britannia, dans des pays plus éloignés que l'Égypte encore. Peut-être qu'elles étaient venues sur le territoire dans le futur.

"Tu ne peux rien y faire de tout façon, arrête donc de méditer là-dessus et concentre toi," se fustigea-t-il lui-même.

– Si je résume correctement, il faut que l'on te trouve un bâton et un précepteur qui voudra bien te prendre avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un moyen de rentrer chez toi. Cela ne me dérange pas d'être le tiens, comme ça je pourrais essayer de t'aider à trouver le chemin inverse, mais nous devrons tout d'abord marcher vers Loandom pour aller te trouver un bâton. Il te servira à apprendre à concentrer ta magie. Combien d'hivers as-tu vu passer, mon garçon ?

– Euh… quinze, depuis quelques jours.

Son hypothèse était donc correcte. Le gamin avait seulement complété sa première maturité. Restait à savoir quelle était l'étendue de la culture du jeune garçon sur la magie.

– Tes parents t'ont-ils appris à contrôler ton flux de magie ? demanda-t-il. Sa réponse était fondamentale pour qu'il sache par où commencer son enseignement, mais plus encore, le garçon avait absolument besoin de ça pour apprendre quoi que ce soit. S'il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler, tous ses efforts seraient vains quoi qu'il tente. Il devait l'entraîner, la Magie ne l'avait pas amené à lui pour rien : il savait au plus profond de lui-même que c'était le rôle que sa destinée lui avait attribué. De plus, étant donné la vigueur de l'accident qui venait de se produire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser vagabonder sans l'avoir instruit et formé.

– … Non.

Ça, c'était une réponse qu'il n'avait pas anticipé.

– Non ?! Tes parents ne t'ont donc rien appris ?!

– Mes parents sont morts, monsieur.

– Tes proches ont bien dû y remédier, n'est pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il. C'était pourtant le rôle des plus âgés d'entraîner leurs cadets.

– Euh… Ma tante n'est pas une sorcière, répondit-il. Mais j'ai été à Poudlard.

– Poudlard ? le questionna Myrddin. Est-ce là le nom de ton précédent précepteur ?

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa question, il sut qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon. Les traits du gamin s'affaissèrent et une expression de pure horreur se peignit sur visage.

– Gamin ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, encore plus inquiet.

– Je… non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! NON ! cria le garçon à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. S'il-vous-plaît… s'il-vous-plaît, dîtes moi que vous connaissez Poudlard !

Myrddin était perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant l'angoisse du jeune garçon. Ce qui était clair, cependant, c'était que le ciel venait de s'effondrer sur les épaules du gamin et tout ça parce qu'il ne connaissait pas ce 'Poudlard'.

Peut-être que Poudlard était le nom d'un très vieil homme et que le gamin avait une raison de penser que celui-ci serait en vie si loin dans le passé.

– Je suis désolé, gamin. Je ne connais personne du nom de Poudlard…, révéla-t-il finalement. Sa réponse fut accueillie par des larmes, une vraie fontaine de larmes.

– Chuut.

Myrddin hésita l'espace de quelques secondes. En général, les principes interdisaient à un étranger de toucher un enfant, car seuls les proches de celui-ci étaient autorisés à l'aborder. Il s'approcha tout de même et, encore incertain, passa ses bras autour du garçon. Celui-ci n'avait actuellement aucun proche sur qui pleurer, il était la seule personne qu'il connaissait. Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa propre tunique et le garçon s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Myrddin ne sut dire combien de temps passa par la suite avant que le gamin ne se calme, mais il sut que celui-ci se fut apaisé lorsque la prise qui enserrait sa tunique se fit plus lâche. Il détacha alors doucement ses bras du jeune garçon.

– Est-ce que ca va mieux, gamin ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– O… Oui, excusez-moi, répondit le garçon en s'éloignant quelque peu.

– Alors… Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'a secoué ?

– Je… eh bien… Poudlard est un… c'est un lieu pour apprendre, expliqua-t-il. À mon époque, Poudlard existe depuis un millier d'années. Alors… quand vous dîtes que vous ne le connaissez pas…

Enfin, Myrddin compris d'où venait le problème. Un lieu pour apprendre fondé il y a un millier d'années ? Et lui qui n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'un tel endroit…

– Tu te trouves donc bien plus loin de ton époque que tu le pensais en premier lieu, comprit-il en soupirant. Le gamin n'avait ainsi aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui pour le moment. Et il serait également incapable de vivre assez longtemps pour revoir une nouvelle fois sa famille et ses amis. Même si le jeune garçon faisait partie des rares druides qui survivaient quelques centaines d'années - et le plus vieux était mort à presque 700 ans - ça ne serait pas assez pour qu'il puisse retrouver un jour sa maison.

"Faudrait-il déjà que son sang soit assez pur pour lui permettre de vivre si longtemps," songea-t-il. Mais il n'y croyait pas trop. Si aujourd'hui ceux qui pouvaient atteindre une longévité aussi importante étaient rares, ils se feraient encore plus rares dans le futur...

– Oui…, confirma-t-il tandis qu'il tentait d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui continuait de s'écouler sur ses joues. Et si je ne trouve pas de moyen de retourner là-bas, plus jamais je ne reverrais mes amis, et eux ne sauront jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Myrddin ne pouvait que comprendre le gamin. Celui-ci avait été arraché à son temps et abandonné dans un autre. Puis il apprenait à présent qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais retourner chez lui ? Myrddin ne souhaitait ça à personne…

– Gamin ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une fois de plus et Myrddin captura pour la première fois la couleur des iris du plus jeune. Il se pétrifia brusquement. Vert. Ce vert là ne lui était pas inconnu. Seule une famille portait cette couleur d'iris. Devait-il… non… Myrddin brida son flux de pensées avant qu'il ne se mette à penser à _eux_. Cette famille était très vieille et puissante, mais ses présents membres n'étaient pas de ceux à qui Myrddin laisserait un enfant en toute lucidité.

Mais, d'un autre côté… peut-être que le garçon vivrait plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé auparavant. Cette famille était forte et pure, mais elle ne venait pas de Britannia. Il avait été leur invité lors de son voyage en Perse, là où ils habitaient actuellement. Mais il savait que leurs origines résidaient plus en Égypte, ou dans un pays proche de celui-ci. Des Originels, il le savait, des Sang-Pur même et ils l'étaient encore après des centaines de générations…

Alors oui, peut-être y avait-il une chance que le gamin vive plus longtemps qu'un druide moyen. Pas assez longtemps, mais peut-être suffisamment pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à la maison.

Mais cela restait encore à venir. Pour le moment, le garçon avait besoin d'un précepteur, ou du moins une famille pour lui apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir. Et tant que les membres de _cette_ famille seraient comme ils l'étaient présentement, Myrddin ne se permettrait jamais de leur confier le garçon. Bien sûr, il devra lui apprendre son héritage d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait besoin de le savoir, mais il ne l'amènerait jamais à proprement parler à eux.

– Mon garçon, recommença-t-il tout en secouant sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Je vais t'emmener à Loandom. Là-bas, nous te trouverons un bâton et tandis que nous nous y rendrons, je t'enseignerais la magie et les langues dont tu auras besoin. Je serais ton précepteur jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un moyen de retourner chez toi ou jusqu'à ce que tu atteigne tes vingt-trois ans. Est-ce acceptable ?

Le garçon hésita avant d'acquiescer. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Myrddin n'était pas ignorant concernant la famille de laquelle il descendait, et peut-être que celui-ci ne savait pas qui elle était non plus. Après tout, si ses parents n'avaient pas été là pour lui enseigner la magie, ils devaient être morts alors que le gamin n'était rien d'autre qu'un minuscule bébé, et ainsi peut-être que l'histoire de sa famille et de sa magie avait été perdue à son tour. Myrddin ne pouvait que lui apprendre ce qu'il savait, mais il y avait encore quelque chose de crucial qu'il avait besoin de savoir…

– Une dernière question, gamin : te nommes-tu réellement Harry ?

Celui-ci confirma d'un hochement de tête.

– Oui, Harry, dit-il. Harry James Potter.

Potter ? Myrddin ne s'embêta pas à retenir cette partie du nom. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que le nom magiquement parlant du garçon soit 'Potter', mais il ne le mentionna pas à voix haute. Ils avaient bien d'autres choses sur lesquelles s'appesantir.

– Bien, cela sonne déjà mieux. Aucun de mes fils ne porterait un prénom comme Harryjames, mais tu n'es pas mon fils alors Harryjames conviendra pour l'instant.

Myrddin se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise en sachant que 'Harry' n'était qu'une contraction de son vrai prénom. Il n'arrivait pas à se voir prononcer cette forme raccourcie qui le mettait tant mal à l'aise.

L'espace d'un instant, le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il se retint de peu avant de clore ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

– Rassemblons nos affaires et nous pourrons commencer notre voyage, Harryjames, annonça Myrddin tandis qu'il se relevait. Le garçon le suivit dans son mouvement et l'aida à collecter ses affaires avant qu'ils ne prennent la route côte à côte.

– As-tu mangé quelque chose ce matin ? demanda Myrddin en cherchant quel chemin prendre.

– Non, monsieur, répondit Harryjames.

Myrddin soupira en entendant la réponse du gamin et chercha dans son barda quelques fruits secs.

– C'est tout ce que je peux te donner pour l'instant. Cette nuit, nous pourrons avoir un peu de viande séchée et peut-être même quelques champignons ou quelques racines si nous en trouvons. Sais-tu comment reconnaître ce que tu peux et ne peux pas manger ?

– Non, monsieur, je… je n'ai jamais…

– Tu n'as jamais été très loin de chez ta tante ou de ton école ?

– Euh… c'est ça…

– Peu importe, je te montrerai. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu as à savoir…

Et il savait au fond de lui qu'il prendrait cette tâche très à cœur...


	7. Chapter 6: ca 650 BC Training

**Note :** Les noms propres et les institutions peuvent changer avec le temps.

* * *

 _ **training**_

 ** _Quelque part entre l'an 700 et 600 av. J.-C.._**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles pour le jeune Gryffondor.

Myrrdin était un professeur très exigeant et ne répétait jamais deux fois la même chose. Celui-ci était déterminé à apprendre le cymraeg à Harry de la manière la plus concise possible avant qu'il n'atteigne Loandom. Pour ce faire, il déballait tous les mots auxquels il pouvait penser dans un ordre totalement aléatoire. Ainsi donc se passa la première semaine et ce ne fut qu'à partir de la seconde qu'il décida de ne plus parler qu'en cymraeg.

Ce fut compliqué. Les jours qui suivirent, Harry ne comprit presque rien de ce que lui enseignait Myrddin. La plupart du temps, c'était de l'herbologie ou des potions. Il était néanmoins nécessaire que Harry s'habitue à cette langue et c'est ce qu'il fit. En grande partie, il arrivait enfin à comprendre ce que lui disait le plus âgé, bien qu'il avait encore des difficultés à répondre dans la même langue. Ce furent finalement son besoin de pouvoir communiquer, l'aversion de son précepteur pour la répétition et le manque de moyens pour coucher son apprentissage sur papier qui lui permit de mémoriser des mots en ne les ayant entendus qu'une seule fois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Loandom, Harry avait enfin une assez bonne maîtrise du cymraeg. Il comprenait pratiquement tout ce que lui disait Myrddin et il avait énormément enrichi ses connaissances en herbologie. Le brun avait également appris à chasser, à cuisiner à l'aide d'un feu de bois et à maîtriser bien d'autres éléments qui lui étaient indispensables pour vivre comme un nomade.

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons rencontrer un de mes vieux amis, l'informa Myrddin, toujours en cymraeg. Il confectionne des bâtons magiques. Nous lui demanderons de t'en fabriquer un sur-mesure. Cela ne devrait lui prendre que quelques jours. Après ça, je commencerai enfin ton enseignement. Mais pour l'instant, je vais commencer par t'apprendre la magie à l'écrit.

– Écrire ? s'interrogea Harry. Pourquoi voulez-vous... m'apprendre... écrire ?

– À écrire, le corrigea-t-il.

– À écrire, répéta le rouge et or.

– Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce que tu sais écrire ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Oui... mon… écriture…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer qu'il était possible que leurs façons d'écrire puissent être différentes. Cependant, Myrddin n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre son dilemme.

– Je t'enseignerai l'art de transcrire les runes, le rassura-t-il. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, donc Myrddin s'obligea à le répéter en fourchelang.

– Runes, répéta-t-il pour intégrer la façon dont le mot sonnait. Il regrettait aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir choisi l'option étude des runes en troisième année. Il aurait tout à apprendre depuis le début et Hermione n'était bien sûr pas là pour lui venir en aide cette fois-ci. Il en soupira presque.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment son mot à dire. Il apprendrait ce que Myrddin voudrait bien lui enseigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener à son époque, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Au moins n'avait-il plus mal aux pieds après une journée entière de marche ; les habitudes prenaient vraiment de drôles de visages parfois…

– Nous y voilà.

Harry s'arrêta en entendant les paroles de son précepteur.

– N'oublie pas, mon garçon : tu ne dois dire à quiconque que tu viens du futur. Nous dirons que tu viens d'un autre pays, rien d'autre. As-tu bien compris ? annonça Myrddin, cette fois-ci en fourchelang pour être certain que personne à part eux ne puisse comprendre leurs paroles.

– Oui, répondit Harry dans la même langue. Voilà une autre chose à laquelle il s'était habitué : il pouvait maintenant parler fourchelang librement sans avoir à imaginer un serpent au préalable.

– Bien, fit Myrddin tandis qu'il frappait contre l'encadrement d'une porte. Ladite porte était aussi petite que la bâtisse elle-même et n'était close que par une peau d'animal accrochée à son cadre. Le village était lui aussi très exigu, tout juste doté d'une vingtaine, voire d'une trentaine d'habitations tout au plus selon son estimation. Pourtant, Myrddin l'avait nommé l'un des plus grands de tout Britannia. Harry avait soudain peur d'imaginer de quelle taille étaient ceux qu'il nommait « de petite taille ».

– Entrez, fit une voix en cymraeg.

– Tu sembles toujours connaître l'identité des personnes se tenant devant ta porte avant même de les avoir vus, mon ami, fit remarquer Myrddin en tenant la fourrure pour laisser passer Harry.

– Bien entendu. J'ai entendu les rumeurs de ton retour, j'étais donc certain de te revoir d'ici les prochaines semaines. Tu n'as, après tout, jamais oublié de venir me voir à chaque visite, répondit le sorcier. Celui-ci n'était plus de toute jeunesse, ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige et ses yeux étaient si lumineux qu'ils ne paraissaient pas posséder d'iris du tout.

– Ollivanneder, le salua Myrddin en souriant. Laisse-moi te présenter mon apprenti, Harryjames. Harryjames, voici Ollivanneder, le meilleur confectionneur de bâtons de tout Britannia et un ami très cher.

– Je suis honoré, cher aîné, répondit Harry. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile d'apprendre toutes les différentes salutations existantes, mais lorsqu'il laissa son regard dériver vers son précepteur, il sut qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait.

– L'honneur est le mien, jeune apprenti, le salua-t-il à son tour. Tu ne sembles pas venir d'ici.

– C'est le cas, confirma Harry. Mais mon précepteur m'apprend le cymraeg pour que je puisse communiquer en ces terres.

– Et il le fait bien, sourit Ollivanneder. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Myrddin. Si je comprends bien, tu as besoin d'un bâton pour le garçon ?

– Tu comprends bien, affirma Myrddin. J'ai quelques doutes moi-même concernant ses ancêtres, mais n'ayant aucune certitude, il vaudrait mieux le tester toi-même.

– Le gamin descend des Fir Bolg, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ollivanneder et Harry s'apprêtait à demander ce que cela pouvait bien signifier avant de s'arrêter soudainement. C'était une conversation entre adultes et un enfant n'avait rien à y redire. Myrddin lui avait appris ça quelques jours plus tôt et Harry n'osait pas le contredire. Le monde dans lequel il se trouvait lui était parfaitement étranger, alors il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se tienne et se comporte comme tout enfant de cette époque le ferait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Ollivanneder sembla cependant voir la question briller dans les émeraudes de Harry puisqu'il rit un bon coup avant de lui concéder une explication.

– Un descendant de Fir Bolg est une personne née de parents qui étaient tous deux des créatures magiques, comme un Dragon et une Licorne par exemple.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles, mais ne jugea pas le moment propice à se rebeller contre une telle affirmation.

– Il pourrait l'être, répondit Myrddin. Mais je le suspecte avant tout d'être un Originel.

Il lança un regard à la dérobée vers son apprenti.

– Je me doute déjà qu'il provient d'une famille de descendants dont le sang est encore aussi pur que celui de l'enfant d'un Fir Bolg lui-même.

– Il ne reste plus énormément de familles d'Originels dans le monde, l'informa Ollivanneder.

– Je sais.

– Tu dois donc avoir une excellente raison de penser ça.

– Oui, une très bonne même, affirma Myrddin sans élaborer. Ollivanneder sembla s'en contenter et Harry contint sa curiosité.

– Donc… un bâton pour le garçon, fit Ollivanneder à la place tandis qu'il détaillait Harry. Très bien, viens avec moi, jeune homme. Voyons voir ce que nous avons là.

Il quitta l'échoppe. Harry hésita un instant et lança un regard à Myrddin qui lui donna son accord puis il suivit le fabricant, soulagé de constater que son précepteur le suivait à la trace.

Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent du village et s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à atteindre le pied d'une colline sur laquelle étaient disposés plusieurs menhirs érigés de manière circulaire et concentrique autour d'un autel.

– C'est un cercle rituel, éclaira Myrddin. On s'en sert pour soigner les blessures et à d'autres choses touchant au corps humain. Allonge-toi, Ollivanneder s'occupe du reste.

– N'aie pas peur, garçon, tenta de le rassurer Ollivanneder. Ce n'est qu'un simple rituel. J'aurais juste besoin d'une goutte de sang et d'une mèche de cheveux, rien d'autre. Mon esprit va entrer en contact avec le tien, et même si ça peut te mettre mal à l'aise, n'utilise pas l'occlumancie. Laisse-toi faire, je ne lirais aucune de tes pensées.

Pendant un instant, Harry voulut lui demander de quoi il pouvait bien parler, mais finit par se résigner et hocha simplement la tête avant de s'allonger sur l'autel. Une sorte de malaise le prit à rester couché là, attendant que le temps passe et lorsque Ollivanneder lui entailla le bout du doigt avec une dague, il ne sentît presque rien. Son sang goutta sur le sol qui se mit subitement à briller de mille feux. L'étrange phénomène s'étendit jusqu'aux menhirs qui, eux aussi, s'illuminèrent comme s'ils étaient éclairés par des centaines de lampes ou par le soleil lui-même. Ollivanneder continua le rituel et coupa une mèche de ses cheveux avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Le même phénomène se reproduisit, mais, cette fois, d'une manière bien plus aveuglante, puis tout aussi soudainement, la lumière déclina.

– Une puissance pareille, entendit-il Ollivanneder murmurer. Il n'y a plus à chercher, tu fais bien partie d'une famille d'Originels, c'est certain. Et ta puissance est monstrueuse en plus de ça.

Déconcerté, Harry fixa Ollivanneder quelques secondes, mais avant qu'il ne puisse commenter, des runes d'un blanc scintillant apparurent au-dessus de lui.

Ollivanneder parut définitivement sidéré par ce qu'il voyait, et pas un mot ne fut prononcé lorsque d'autres runes, couleur de bronze cette fois, s'ajoutèrent aux premières.

– Ça par contre, ça change tout, interpréta-t-il, ayant retrouvé un ton très sérieux. Cette grossière créature va devoir être retirée avant de faire quoi que ce soit…

– Une créature ? s'inquiéta Harry, pas certain d'avoir bien compris, mais n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de s'alarmer.

– Oui, une infâme créature, confirma Ollivanneder avant d'effacer d'un geste de la main les runes. Viens par ici, garçon, il faut qu'on aille en informer ton précepteur.

Lorsque Ollivanneder commença à descendre la colline, l'air grave, Harry le suivit, pas moins confus. Myrddin, qui s'était tenu à l'extérieur du cercle de rituel, haussa un sourcil en les voyant revenir.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu avais raison, affirma Ollivanneder. Le garçon est bien un Originel. Et pas n'importe lequel, il est l'héritier d'une famille d'Originels, ancestrale qui plus est.

– Alors ses parents étaient tous deux… ?

– Oui, confirma Ollivanneder. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

– Quoi d'autre ?

– Quelqu'un semble avoir utilisé le gamin pour pratiquer des rituels interdits, continua Ollivanneder. Le premier a servi à fixer une infâme créature à l'âme du garçon, l'empêchant de se former comme elle le devrait et le second était une tentative de vol de son héritage. Qui que ce soit, il doit mourir, Myrddin. Une créature d'une telle félonie ne mérite pas de vivre ! Un tel acte à l'égard d'un simple sorcier est déjà grave, mais à l'égard d'un Originel, c'est… c'est au-dessus de toutes mesures…

– Je comprends, mon ami, interrompit Myrddin. Dis-moi comment y remédier et je m'en chargerai.

– Il suffirait de tuer la créature, lui indiqua Ollivanneder. Mais ça n'aurait aucun effet sur la magie du garçon en soi. C'est quelque chose qui doit être expié.

– Et ça le sera, affirma Myrddin. Je lui enseignerai afin qu'il puisse lui-même juger le voleur.

Ollivanneder acquiesça.

– C'est aussi ce que je pensais, fit-il. Mais il nous faut rapidement retirer la chose qui s'est accrochée à son âme. Cela ressemble à une seconde âme, ou plutôt à un morceau d'âme, mais elle est totalement aliénée et de mauvais augure. Le seul problème, c'est le vide qu'elle va laisser derrière elle une fois retiré. L'âme du garçon a passé sa vie avec cette chose accrochée à elle, et s'il n'en a pas ressenti les conséquences, ce n'est dû qu'à une parcelle d'une puissante et ancienne magie qui fait office de bouclier entre les deux âmes. Et même si on la lui retire, la sienne ne pourra jamais se reconstruire entièrement à cause de cette infâme chose.

Myrddin resta silencieux, réfléchissant longuement à la situation. Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, observa les deux hommes qui se tenaient à ses côtés sans comprendre comment, dans le futur, personne n'avait pu remarquer qu'il avait un morceau d'âme accroché à la sienne.

Comment se faisait-il que Dumbledore ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ? Ou Mrs Pomfrey ? Ou n'importe qui ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait même pensé à l'examiner après la nuit où ses parents avaient trouvé la mort ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute que c'était à ce moment-là que ça s'était produit et que Voldemort, bien sûr que c'était lui, avait laissé un morceau de son âme se fixer à la sienne.

– Harryjames ?

Le concerné releva la tête lorsque Myrddin l'interpella.

– As-tu la moindre idée de comment et de quand tout ça a pu se produire ?

– Ils m'ont dit..., commença-t-il.

– M'avaient dit, le corrigea son précepteur.

– Oui, ils m'avaient dit que mes parents… étaient morts pour me protéger… quand je n'étais encore qu'un… qu'un nourrisson, parvint-il à dire malgré l'émotion. Il y avait ce… ce druide maléfique et… ma mère l'a empêché de…

Il mima ses mots d'un geste faible, faisant mine qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans la gorge. Pas une seule seconde il ne pensa à ne serait-ce qu'oser utiliser le fourchelang devant Ollivanneder.

– De te tuer, termina Myrddin. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour te protéger. Ton père a certainement fait de même. C'est pour ça que le druide a été dans l'incapacité de te tuer. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'infecter ton âme avec la sienne, mais, encore une fois, le sacrifice de tes parents l'en a empêché. Je suis impressionné, tes parents devaient être des druides très puissants pour arriver à l'arrêter.

– Donc, c'est grâce à mes parents… que je ne… suis pas infec… infec…

– Infecté, conclut Myrddin avant de hocher la tête. C'est une magie impressionnante qu'ils ont utilisée. Tu dois te sentir honoré de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi. Ils devaient t'aimer plus que tout au monde.

Une larme solitaire lui échappa à ces mots. Il s'était souvent posé des questions sur ses parents, mais entendre que la magie qu'ils avaient utilisée pour le protéger avait été assez puissante pour stopper net Voldemort était… indescriptible.

– Je… personne ne m'a jamais… vraiment parlé… d'eux, dit-il. Personne ne savait vraiment… comment… ils étaient morts.

Myrddin ne répondit pas immédiatement, et, au lieu de ça, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Harry et la serra.

– Sois fier d'eux, Harryjames, fit-il. Nous allons finir ce qu'ils ont commencé et te débarrasser de cette horrible chose qui vit à l'intérieur de toi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire, Myrddin ? l'interrogea Ollivanneder et celui-ci se mit à sourire.

– Le garçon possède l'âme d'un nourrisson, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, lorsque nous en aurons fini avec la créature, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas ce que n'importe qui souhaitant un enfant ferait ?

Harry sembla confus, mais Ollivanneder se mit à sourire à son tour.

– En tant que né Fir Bolg, tu peux le faire c'est vrai, se rappela-t-il. J'en serais incapable, mais un sorcier né Fir Bolg se doit d'abandonner une part de son âme pour porter un enfant. Alors, c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu souhaites être son père dans tout ce qui est ? Sang et âme ?

– Mon père ?! s'exclama Harry, oubliant totalement les manières que lui avait enseignées son précepteur. Myrddin ne le réprimanda pourtant pas. Au lieu de ça, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Un Fir Bolg est le fils de deux créatures magiques qui elles-mêmes possèdent des âmes puissantes, expliqua-t-il.

– Des âmes… puissantes ?

– "Toutes les créatures magiques possèdent une âme d'une telle sorte. Plus longtemps ils vivent, plus puissante devient leur âme. Un humain possède une âme faible. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne vivent pas longtemps et qu'ils meurent facilement. Un druide est un mélange entre un Fir Bolg et un humain. Ils ont un côté puissant que le Fir Bolg lègue en toute connaissance de cause à son enfant pour pouvoir le porter, et un côté faible hérité de la partie humaine de cette union, sans que celle-ci s'en rende réellement compte."

"Quant aux Fir Bolg, les immortels essentiellement, ils peuvent au cours de leur vie se changer une fois en humains pour avoir un enfant avec un humain ou encore avec une autre créature. La plupart du temps, ils s'unissent avec des humains, ce qui donne les druides, mais parfois, et même si c'est très rare cela arrive, ils rencontrent une autre créature et ensemble ils ont un enfant. Ces derniers sont nommés les nés Fir Bolg."

"Les nés Fir Bolg possèdent une partie de l'âme de chacun de leurs parents. C'est pour ça qu'ils possèdent une âme très puissante et vivent plus longtemps que les druides normaux. Et enfin, il y a les Originels. Ce sont les descendants de nés Fir Bolg, ils possèdent encore une âme aussi puissante que les premiers de leur lignée. Ces familles sont presque inexistantes. Moi-même, je n'en connais que deux. Une ici en Bretagne et l'autre en Perse. Chacune de ces familles possède des caractéristiques bien particulières. Je suis presque certain que pour toi ce sont les yeux.

– "Mes yeux ?" l'interrompit le rouge et or. "Mais… ma mère… ses yeux…," balbutia-t-il.

– C'est aussi ce que je pensais lorsque Ollivanneder a parlé d'une famille d'Originels, ajouta Myrddin.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il savait pourtant que sa mère était une née moldue, alors comment était-ce possible ?

– Les parents de ma mère… pas de magie, tenta-t-il de clarifier.

– On ne peut pas dire que ça me surprenne, souligna Myrddin. La magie de la famille dont vient ta mère est en tandem avec les yeux verts. Lorsque les iris sont de couleurs différentes, la magie est absente. Je pense que même sa famille ne devait pas savoir pourquoi le tandem était requis.

– Oh, fit simplement Harry en se rappelant le bleu des yeux de sa tante et de son cousin. Si ça avait effectivement un rapport avec un tel détail, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin pour comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'autres sorciers dans la famille, et ça expliquait pourquoi il tenait ses yeux de sa mère.

– Alors… je suis aussi un Originel ? voulut-il clarifier.

– C'est ça, lui répondit son précepteur.

– Lorsque j'aurais… enfants… je… abandonner… partie de mon âme ?

– Oui, confirma Myrddin une nouvelle fois. Tout comme moi. Je suis le fils d'un Basilic et d'un Phénix.

Harry le fixa bizarrement, absolument soufflé par la nouvelle.

– Je ne te mens pas, tu sais, rit le plus âgé. C'est pourquoi on me nomme un né Fir Bolg, et c'est aussi pourquoi je peux t'aider.

– Comment ? s'enquit immédiatement Harry, ses pensées revenant doucement au morceau d'âme vivant encore en lui.

– Nous devons tout d'abord détruire le morceau d'âme qui ne t'appartient pas, expliqua Myrddin. Mais nous devrons bien le remplacer par quelque chose d'autre, donc je vais t'offrir une partie de mon âme et de mon sang. De cette manière, ton âme sera complète et parfaitement saine, et bien sûr, j'aurais un fils.

– Mais… ensuite… votre âme… pas entière.

Myrddin se mit à rire une nouvelle fois devant l'innocence du Gryffondor.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il. C'est différent de ce qui se passe dans ton cas. Mon âme sera encore entière. D'une certaine manière, je vais la dupliquer et t'en donner la réplique. Ça va m'affaiblir pendant l'espace de quelques mois, mais après tout ira bien. Je n'aurais donc pas de vide à combler, c'est juste que nous avons l'habitude de parler d'un don et non d'une imitation. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses pour moi.

– Et pour… mes parents ? demanda Harry, de peur de devoir les abandonner en acceptant.

– Ils seront toujours tes parents, le rassura-t-il. Tu auras seulement deux pères au lieu d'un puisque ce rituel n'est pas compté comme une adoption, mais comme une seconde naissance avec moi comme nouvelle figure parentale.

– Oh…, fit Harry. Donc, après je… vous appellerai père ?

– Tu peux, répondit Myrddin en haussant les épaules. Je serais reconnaissant à mon propre fils de m'appeler « père », mais je ne peux t'y forcer.

Harry étudia l'homme en face de lui et soudain une pensée se faufila devant toutes les autres : tu pourrais enfin obtenir ce que tu as toujours voulu. Tu pourrais avoir une famille…

– Mais… quand je vais… partir…, observa Harry à voix haute.

– Ça ne changera rien du tout. Je ne vais pas te retenir de retrouver le chemin de ta maison, répondit Myrddin. Mais même si tu t'en vas, tu resteras pour toujours mon fils.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. Il valait mieux avoir une famille, même si c'était pour un court moment que ne pas en avoir après tout.

– Je suis prêt, dit-il. Comment faire ?

En un rien de temps, Harry réalisa que le rituel qu'ils s'apprêtaient à pratiquer était bien plus compliqué que le dernier. Ils étaient revenus dans la boutique d'Ollivanneder et à partir de là, les préparations avaient duré trois bonnes semaines. On avait appris à Harry tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur ce rituel et il avait commencé son apprentissage des runes, leur lecture et la manière de les inscrire. Son cymraeg s'était également amélioré avec le temps et Ollivanneder avait même commencé à lui enseigner la langue bretonne. Harry la détestait, purement et simplement. À présent, il devait changer de langue lorsqu'il s'adressait à Myrddin ou à Ollivanneder, néanmoins, il pouvait aussi remarquer que ça avait été plus facile et rapide d'apprendre une nouvelle langue cette fois-ci.

Puis le grand jour arriva et ils retournèrent tous les trois vers le cercle rituel dans la forêt. Pendant que Harry aidait Myrddin à inscrire les runes et à dessiner les cercles sur le sol, Ollivanneder, de son côté, imprégnait l'autel de différentes potions.

– Voilà… Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir quelques dernières petites choses, conclut Myrddin. Je sais que tu ne connais pas ton nom entier donc nous devrons faire avec.

– Je connais mon nom ! le contredit le Gryffondor en jetant un regard noir à son précepteur.

– Oui, peut-être le nom que tu utilises tous les jours, mais il est de coutume que chacun des parents ainsi que le parrain choisissent un prénom, le contredit Myrddin. Harryjames doit être celui que ta mère t'a donné.

– Pourquoi ma mère ?

– Parce que c'est elle qui t'a porté. C'est dans son droit de choisir en premier le prénom que tu porteras, expliqua le plus vieux. Harry abandonna en l'entendant, ne sachant pas comment faire comprendre à son précepteur - bientôt père - que la manière de choisir un prénom était différente dans les deux époques.

– Et que devez-vous connaître d'autre dans ce cas ?

– Le nom de tes parents et de ton parrain, répondit Myrddin. Ce sera suffisant si tu connais leurs premiers prénoms et leurs noms de famille. Tu n'as pas à me dire leurs seconds et troisièmes prénoms.

Harry observa Myrddin, hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il avait besoin de ces informations. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur cette partie du rituel.

– Ma mère se nommait Lily Potter, née Evans, répondit-il finalement. Mon père était James, James Potter et mon parrain s'appelle Sirius Black.

Myrddin hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris et retourna à ses inscriptions sans faire de commentaires. Harry suivit rapidement son exemple.

Et peu après, ils furent finalement prêts.

Le brun se déshabilla et s'allongea sur l'autel tandis que Myrddin s'entailla les poignets. Avec le sang qui s'échappait, il commença à dessiner des runes sur le corps du rouge et or. Sur son front, puis sur son torse, sur ses bras puis sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Myrddin soigna rapidement ses entailles et inscrivit également quelques runes sur son propre front, sur ses poignets et sur ses chevilles.

Il s'empara d'une seconde dague et commença à graver les mêmes runes qu'il avait inscrites sur lui, à même la chair du plus jeune. Enfin, il récolta le sang qui s'écoulait des gravures sur le corps de Harry et inscrivit les mêmes runes sur son front une seconde fois.

Ollivanneder activa immédiatement le cercle et une lumière aveuglante envahit la colline.

Myrddin et lui commencèrent leur chant tandis qu'Ollivanneder se mit à incendier une par une chaque pierre imbibée par les potions. La dernière fut l'autel sur lequel reposait Harry.

Il pensait que l'action ne serait pas sans douleur, mais quand les flammes l'enveloppèrent, elles ne vinrent que lécher sa peau. Puis, l'instant d'après, d'autres flammes apparurent et l'avalèrent entièrement tandis que les chants se faisaient plus pénétrants et puissants.

Et tout bascula. La douleur prit le dessus, une douleur immense qui commença à brûler depuis sa cicatrice puis qui s'étendit à chaque pore de sa peau. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir crier, hurler même, et il aurait aimé pouvoir se rouler en boule comme un enfant, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les différentes runes gravées sur son corps et le cercle inscrit à même le sol l'en empêchaient tout simplement.

Il resta donc là, criant silencieusement sa souffrance, n'entendant plus que les incantations des deux hommes. Puis brusquement, la douleur se centralisa une nouvelle fois dans sa cicatrice et une fumée noire s'en échappa, un cri aigu la suivant. La fumée s'évapora dès qu'elle fut en contact avec la lumière émise par les pierres.

Harry se sentit tout de suite vide de tout. Vide, et d'une certaine façon, pas entièrement vivant. Puis il sentit les mains de Myrddin se poser sur son cuir chevelu. Le plus âgé s'agenouilla, complètement invisible aux yeux de Harry. Mais il pouvait toujours sentir Myrddin embrasser la base de son front. Myrddin se mit alors à parler.

– Tu es mon fils.

Le cercle rituel s'éclaira d'une lueur bleutée, des flammes de la même couleur dansant dans le ciel sombre.

– Tu es ma chair.

Les runes que Myrddin avait inscrites avec son propre sang sur le corps du brun et celles qu'il avait gravées à même la peau avec sa dague se mirent à brûler. Un halo céruléen l'entoura et disparut sous sa peau.

– Tu es mon fils.

La brûlure se concentra sur ses yeux et il sentit presque comme une cécité l'envahir. Ses yeux le brûlaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, et bientôt la douleur se propagea une nouvelle fois dans tout son corps.

– Tu es mon âme.

Soudainement, le sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait s'évanouit et une chaleur agréable se répandit à l'intérieur de lui, faisant disparaître la douleur petit à petit.

Myrddin se sentit faiblir un instant avant de continuer.

– Tu es mon fils, dit-il, sa prise se renforçant. Je te donne naissance aujourd'hui.

Les flammes bleues embrasèrent sa peau de leur chaleur glacée. Ses yeux, ses dents et ses oreilles se mirent à le faire souffrir une nouvelle fois. Puis son torse le brûla à nouveau et ses veines suivirent lorsque son sang se mit à bouillir. Finalement, la sensibilité de sa peau augmenta une fois de plus et le bout de ses doigts le piqua.

– Je te nomme aujourd'hui. Tu es mon fils, ton nom est Salvazsahar.

Cette fois-ci, Ollivanneder les rejoint. L'une de ses mains se posa sur son épaule.

– Je te nomme mon filleul. Ton nom est Serendu, dit-il.

– Je te nomme, toi, fils de Lily, continua Myrddin. Ton nom est Harryjames.

– Je te nomme, toi, fils de James et filleul de Sirius, ajouta Ollivanneder. Faites que nos choix leur soient favorables.

– Alors, sois un Emrys, termina Myrddin. Car tu es mon enfant. Sois un Potter, car ton père t'a nommé son enfant. Sois un Evans, car ta mère t'a nommé son enfant. Sois un Ollivanneder, car Ollivanneder t'a nommé son filleul. Sois un Black, car ton parrain Sirius t'a nommé son filleul.

Une lumière éblouissante jaillit du corps de Harry et la douleur s'évanouit soudainement. Pour la première fois, il voyait avec une clarté qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Myrddin s'éloigna et prit une inspiration. Ollivanneder répéta son action.

– Tout va bien Salvazsahar ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Harry se releva en position assise. Les inscriptions gravées sur son corps avaient tout bonnement disparu, ses blessures s'étaient refermées et il se sentait mieux que jamais, comme s'il avait retrouvé une certaine forme d'équilibre.

– Oui, ça va, le rassura Harry. Je me sens bien.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il sentit deux bras l'envelopper dans une étreinte.

– Merci, merci à qui que ce soit l'ayant aidé à survivre à tout ça ! murmura Myrddin en le pressant contre lui chaleureusement. J'ai failli être pris de panique lorsque cette chose est sortie de toi ! J'ai eu tellement peur de perdre mon fils avant même d'en avoir un.

Harry se sentit interdit, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de Myrddin - son père.

– Je… je vais bien, atr, lui confia Harry après avoir surpassé sa confusion. Il se pelotonna contre la tunique de son père. Je vais même très bien.

Appeler Myrddin atr, littéralement « père », laissait un goût inconnu dans sa bouche, mais en même temps, ça ne pouvait pas sembler plus véridique.

– Et donc… tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, soudainement, j'ai changé de prénom ? demanda-t-il finalement, son regard passant de son père à son parrain.

– Tu as subi une seconde naissance, expliqua Myrddin. Et même si tu détiens toujours l'héritage que t'ont laissé tes parents, tu es aussi mon fils à présent. En tant que père et étant donné que je suis la seule figure parentale vivante que tu es, il est dans mon droit de choisir ton prénom. Et je t'avais dit que mon enfant ne porterait jamais un prénom comme Harryjames. D'un autre côté, Ollivanneder et moi avons décidé de le garder et de l'inclure dans le rituel pour être certains que tu puisses encore l'utiliser dans le futur et n'avons fait qu'ajouter les noms que nous avions choisis pour toi.

– Oh... , hésita Harry. Donc… maintenant, je m'appelle Salvazsahar Serendu Harryjames ?

– C'est ça.

– Tu sais, tu vas devoir me montrer comment écrire tout ça, fit remarquer Harry.

Son père lui sourit.

– Je te montrerai, affirma-t-il, sa main toujours plongée dans la chevelure de son fils. Je te montrerai, mon bel-enfant.

Harry parut interdit puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air différent ? demanda-t-il, quelque peu inquiet.

– Pas vraiment, le rassura son père. Tes cheveux et tes yeux ont gardé la même teinte. Tes cheveux sont peut-être un peu moins indomptables et ton visage est un peu plus anguleux qu'avant, mais rien qui sort de l'ordinaire, personne ne remarquera la différence.

– Ils la remarqueront lorsque je leur dirai mon nom, souligna Harry. Les gens passent rarement au-dessus d'un tel détail.

– Tu apprendras à vivre avec. Je n'aime pas le prénom Harryjames.

– J'ai remarqué si tu veux savoir, atr, railla Harry sans perdre son sourire. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Perdre un nom ne valait rien à côté de ce qu'il avait gagné.

– Très bien, alors je serais Salvazsahar à partir de maintenant - Salvazsahar Emrys.

Son nom de famille laissait une sorte de félicité sur sa langue. C'était bon de savoir qu'il portait le même nom que quelqu'un d'autre, le même que l'homme qui avait choisi son prénom - un homme qu'il pouvait nommer son père à partir de maintenant.

– Il est temps de revenir aux affaires qui nous ont amenés à faire le premier rituel, ne croyez-vous pas ? rappela Ollivanneder alors qu'il sortit un bâton de nulle part. J'ai pris tes mesures et grâce aux informations fournies par ton père, j'ai pu créer ça pour toi. Il devrait être parfait entre tes mains.

Harry examina le bâton. Il était fin, des runes et autres symboles linéaires ou circulaires étaient gravés à même le bois et il ne le dépassait que de quelques centimètres. C'était absolument parfait. Il tendit la main et s'en empara. Des gerbes d'étincelles s'en échappèrent, recouvrant Harry et son père d'éclats rouges, verts, bleus et blancs.

La chaleur qui l'envahit était encore plus intense que celle qu'il avait connue à l'obtention de sa baguette magique.

Ses émeraudes brillèrent d'autant plus intensément.

– C'est parfait, dit-il, l'examinant toujours avec attention. Absolument parfait.

– Il est fait à partir de bois de chêne, avec du sang de Dragon, une mèche de cheveux ayant appartenu à un Elfe, du sang de Licorne, du sang de Détraqueur, le crin d'un Sinistros, les larmes d'un Phénix, la plume d'un Oiseau-tonnerre et du venin de Basilic.

Harry parut abasourdi.

– Pourquoi autant ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Pour que vous soyez en parfaite symbiose bien sûr ! répondit Ollivanneder. Tous ces éléments proviennent de tes ancêtres les plus directs.

– Ils le sont ?

– Bien entendu ! Ta mère portait l'héritage de deux lignées dans son sang, et pas des moindres, des Originels en plus de ça. L'une d'entre elles te lit à un couple se composant d'un Détraqueur et d'une Licorne, l'autre se compose d'un Haut Elfe et d'un Dragon ancestral. Ton père James est le descendant d'un Sinistros et d'un Oiseau-tonnerre et, comme tu le sais, Myrddin descend d'un Basilic et d'un Phénix. Posséder un élément de chacun de tes ancêtres dans ton bâton facilitera son utilisation.

– Oh…

– Et plus tu es connecté à tes ancêtres les plus directs, moins tu auras de difficultés à utiliser la magie avec.

– Je comprends, affirma Harry, ne lâchant toujours pas sa nouvelle acquisition du regard.

– Tu sais, tu peux le rapetisser si tu veux, l'informa Ollivanneder en souriant devant l'attention portée à son travail. Pour pouvoir le transporter plus facilement, j'ai apporté un étui pour toi.

Harry sembla indécis.

– Est-ce que je peux l'utiliser même quand il est réduit ?

– Bien sûr ! rit Ollivanneder. Mais je te conseille de ne pas le faire pour les rituels. Quand tu réduis sa taille, sa connexion avec toi s'en trouve affaiblie. Ça ne fera rien de bon dans des rituels particulièrement compliqués.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Comment est-ce que je dois faire pour le rapetisser ?

– Il te suffit de le vouloir, Sal, répondit son père en riant. Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté.

Harry se concentra sur son bâton, pensant de toutes ses forces à ce qu'il voulait qu'il se passe. L'instant d'après, ce dernier avait considérablement réduit.

– Incroyable ! souffla-t-il et les deux hommes rirent de sa naïveté.

– Bien, maintenant nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer ton apprentissage, avisa son père. Harry poussa un grognement. Il devrait de nouveau se souvenir d'encore plus de choses sans pouvoir les coucher sur papier... Malheur !

* * *

 _Si vous avez eu du mal à comprendre les explications concernant les Fir Bolg et leurs descendants (druides, nés Fir Bolg, Originels) ou sur les origines des parents de Harry, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer. Je me ferais un plaisir de faire un récapitulatif au prochain chapitre !_


	8. Chapter 7: ca 650 BC Starting to live

**Note de l'auteure originale :** Je vais commencer à faire une différenciation entre le Harry d'origine et celui qui vit dans le présent et qui n'a de Harry que le nom, car j'ai peur de m'y perdre si je ne m'y mets pas dès maintenant. À partir de maintenant, le Harry original/du passé sera nommé « Sal » ou « Salvazsahar », tandis que le Harry du présent demeurera sous le nom « Harry ».

Pour ceux que ça intéresse ( **Jay-Werdraght !** ) : J'ai inventé le nom Salvazsahar en m'inspirant des mots suivants _salvaz - salvatore -_ qui signifie _sauveur_ et _sahar_ qui est un prénom féminin d'origine arabe qui veut dire « l'aube » _._ Pour ce qui est de Serendu, le nouveau deuxième prénom de Harry, il vient d'une sorte de Gallois avec _seren_ pour « étoile » et _du_ pour « noir » _._

* * *

 _ **starting to live**_

 _ **Quelque part entre l'an 700 et 600 av. J.-C.**_

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sal ?

Salvazsahar - auparavant connu sous le nom de Harry - détacha son regard de sa tâche.

– Je travaille sur mon troisième cercle runique de renforcement, répondit-il à la question de son père.

Un an était passé depuis la renaissance de Salvazsahar et le début de son apprentissage en tant que druide. Son père lui avait enseigné les potions, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, l'usage des différentes herbes et la théorie des rituels. Il lui avait aussi donné des cours d'arithmancie, d'astronomie et même de combat au couteau. La magie qui usait du Fourchelang et son apprentissage de diverses langues se mêlaient simplement dans tous ses cours.

Mais les choses les plus importantes que Sal ait apprises restaient l'occlumancie et la légilimancie.

Son père avait été très insistant quant à cet apprentissage, car c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher d'autres druides sans pitié de savoir qu'il avait, en réalité, voyagé dans le temps. Au début, l'apprentissage avait été compliqué. Après avoir enfin acquis son bâton, Sal avait pensé que ses leçons deviendraient comme celles qu'il avait à Poudlard, mais il avait eu tort. Rien de ce qu'il apprenait maintenant ne pouvait être comparé à ce qu'on lui avait enseigné à Poudlard. Bien sûr, c'était toujours des sortilèges, mais la plupart d'entre eux consistaient en des chants psalmodiés qu'il utilisait essentiellement au cours des rituels et pour les potions.

Rugir une incantation et se jeter l'un à l'autre des sorts étaient des notions totalement inexistantes à cette époque.

Néanmoins, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour s'affronter. On pouvait tout à fait inscrire dans l'air ses runes ou les graver à même le sol à l'aide de son bâton pour combattre. Et c'était exactement ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Il n'y avait pas de mouvement particulier à retenir pour obtenir le résultat exact qu'il souhaitait et la plupart des sorts qu'il utilisait maintenant quotidiennement ne requerraient pas l'usage d'une baguette de toute façon, notion qui avait eu du mal à rentrer à ses débuts, mais Sal n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Avec son bâton, il était incapable de faire appel à la magie comme il le faisait avec une baguette. Il avait essayé. Même un sort aussi simple qu'un Lumos n'avait donné aucun résultat. Et lorsqu'il avait posé la question à son père, Myrddin lui avait répondu que cette manière raccourcie de recourir à la magie devait certainement demander un bâton capable de canaliser la magie et de l'utiliser avec plus de précision que ce qui se faisait à cette époque. C'est donc pourquoi Sal n'avait pu rien faire d'autre que de s'adapter à la manière des druides. Il avait dû apprendre comment dessiner les runes, comment et où les graver lors de véritables rituels et comment utiliser son bâton magique non pas seulement lors des combats entre deux sorciers, mais aussi contre les armes moldues.

Sal aimait et détestait ça avec la même intensité.

Après quelques mois, Sal s'était enfin penché sur les rituels de sang. Ces derniers étaient un passage obligatoire pour tout druide afin qu'il puisse renforcer son corps et sa magie, et également pour éveiller son sang à ces nouvelles pratiques. Sans ces rituels, Sal ne serait pas autorisé à aller au-delà de la théorie.

Les rituels de sang permettaient la protection de son esprit et de son corps lorsque la magie se mêlait aux autres rituels. Ils étaient la base de l'enseignement des druides et chacun devait en passer par là avant de ne serait-ce que penser à se faire appeler « druide ». Sal, de son côté, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était censé arriver si quelqu'un tentait un rituel sans être passé par ceux de renforcement en premier lieu, et, pour une raison quelconque, il n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir.

Il avait appris à ses dépens que Myrddin et Ollivanneder répondaient à absolument toutes ses questions, même si elles étaient posées pour détendre l'atmosphère et ne cherchaient pas véritablement de réponses. Il avait compris qu'il y avait des choses qu'il était préférable de ne pas savoir… par exemple ce qui se passait si l'on pratiquait un rituel sans avoir pratiqué ceux de sang auparavant, ou encore les différentes coucheries de son père et de son parrain…

– Tu penses que tu en auras terminé avec tes rituels de renforcement du corps d'ici les prochaines lunes ? lui demanda Myrddin.

– Je pense, oui, répondit Sal tout en continuant ses calculs quant à la place qu'avait chaque rune dans son patron.

– Où est-ce que tu en es dans tes runes de conservation ?

Ça aussi, c'était une nouvelle notion pour lui qui servait à améliorer sa mémoire par le biais de runes mentales - pas que Sal en ait réellement besoin en vérité. Depuis sa seconde naissance, il n'avait absolument rien oublié. À la place, il avait commencé à se souvenir. Quotidiennement, des souvenirs de son ancienne vie l'avaient rattrapé, plus clairs que jamais et dans les moindres détails.

Au début, ça avait été des jours oubliés chez les Dursley et à Poudlard ou encore des choses qu'il avait lues ou apprises et dont il ne se rappelait pas, mais après un temps, il avait commencé à se rappeler l'année qu'il avait passée, entouré de ses deux parents. C'était un vrai cadeau pour lui, même s'il se souvenait aussi avec une précision presque cruelle de la tension qui avait tordu leur visage un mois avant leur mort ainsi que le jour où ils étaient passés dans l'autre monde.

Et il ne faisait pas que se souvenir, mais il n'oubliait également jamais rien. Quelles que soient les paroles qu'on lui adressait, il pouvait se le rappeler parfaitement une semaine plus tard. Il se souvenait de chaque leçon qu'on lui avait donnée sur le chemin vers sa nouvelle maison et il avait même pu revenir sur certains détails qu'il n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là et les comprendre plus clairement cette fois-ci.

Cette habileté à mémoriser absolument tout, il la tenait de son père. Maintenant, il comprenait enfin pourquoi Myrddin détestait se répéter : son père n'avait, à l'époque, pas compris pourquoi Sal n'arrivait tout simplement pas à mémoriser aussi vite que lui…

Mais même s'il pouvait enfin comprendre son père sur ce point et pouvait se souvenir de n'importe quoi après l'avoir entendu une seule fois, il n'était pas certain que ça lui plaisait.

Les souvenirs qui avaient afflué n'étaient pas tous agréables, et brusquement, certains actes dans le futur de personnes en particulier lui apparurent sous un nouveau jour.

Il se rappelait maintenant avec netteté l'orientation qu'on lui avait fait prendre lors de sa première année, chaque action faite pour le mener sur le « bon chemin ». À l'époque, on lui avait caché tout ça. Hagrid était un compagnon sympathique bien sûr et l'avait bien aidé en l'éloignant des Dursley et en lui montrant un tout nouveau monde. Mais maintenant, Sal ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment tout ça avait pu arriver. Comment se faisait-il qu'on eût choisi Hagrid pour l'introduire au monde magique ?

Bien entendu, Hagrid était immense et intimidant et ça en avait éloigné plus d'un, mais Sal avait été une cible : une cible qui ne savait absolument pas qu'elle en était une et qui aurait facilement pu être visée par des Mangemorts, même avec la protection du demi-géant.

Alors pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi pas McGonagall, Professeur Flitwick, ou même Snape ?

Et comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais rien entendu sur ce tout nouveau monde avant ce jour-là ?

Ne se devait-il pas de connaître certaines coutumes, la culture ou même l'histoire du monde magique avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?!

Sal poussa ses réflexions dans un coin de son esprit avant de retourner à la question que lui avait posé son père.

– Je vais composer la première série ce soir, l'informa-t-il. J'ai déjà préparé les potions et le cercle de rituel sera libre dans la soirée, donc je ne devrais pas rencontrer de problèmes.

Ils s'étaient tous deux posés à Loandom dans leur propre habitat. Le village était entièrement peuplé par des sorciers et Sal commençait à suspecter que l'endroit deviendrait le Chemin de Traverse dans son propre futur. Aujourd'hui, en ces lieux, tout le monde voyait Sal comme le fils de Myrddin.

Sal n'avait été présenté à personne avant de subir sa seconde naissance donc ils ne le connaissaient qu'ainsi. Et pas une seule fois avait-on remis en cause leur affiliation mutuelle. Son accent, lorsqu'il parlait le cymraeg, s'était considérablement atténué après le rituel et les autres langues qui étaient parlés sur l'île lui étaient venues presque naturellement.

À présent, un an plus tard, Sal parlait couramment le cymraeg et le breton comme s'il était né à cette époque, dans cette contrée. Il pouvait parler la plupart des autres langues parlées en Britannia et était maintenant en plein dans son apprentissage de la langue égyptienne. Après ça, son père lui avait promis qu'ils s'attaqueraient au latin, au grec et au vieux norrois.

Sal n'était pas vraiment pressé de s'y mettre, mais il ne protestait pas. Son père lui avait rappelé qu'un jour, il voudrait certainement quitter Loandom pour chercher un moyen de rentrer chez lui et il ne savait pas où il devrait se rendre pour le trouver, donc tout ce travail était en prévision de ce jour.

– Et quand est-il des renforcements de ta magie ? le questionna son père et Sal se concentra de nouveau sur les runes inscrites sur le sol devant lui.

– J'ai posé la première couche il y a deux mois déjà. La seconde est prête, je dois juste attendre que le rituel de conservation soit passé et se soit stabilisé, répondit-il vaguement. Et j'ai aussi commencé l'éveil du sang.

– C'est bien.

Sal leva les yeux vers son père quand il entendit le ton troublé qu'il avait employé.

– Quelque chose te dérange, atr ? demanda-t-il.

– En vérité, oui, avoua son père avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés à même le sol. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose en particulier.

– Dis-moi, s'enquit Sal tandis qu'il stoppait ses calculs. Il posa le bout de bois dont il s'était servi pour dessiner ses runes et se mit à écouter sérieusement.

– C'est à propos de toi… à propos de ton corps, commença Myrddin. J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas du tout vieilli depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

Salvazsahar cligna des yeux, perdu, et Myrddin chassa une mèche de cheveux du visage de son fils. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé depuis son arrivée et tombaient maintenant sur ses épaules.

– Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas vieilli ? répéta Sal, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

– C'est ça, tu n'as pas vieilli, confirma Myrddin. Je n'étais pas certain au début, mais je t'ai observé durant l'année que tu as passé ici et tu n'as pas vieilli d'un seul jour depuis que je t'ai trouvé.

– Ça… ça veut dire que je vais avoir quinze ans pour l'éternité ?! conclut Sal, incertain des sentiments qui l'envahirent à cette révélation.

– Je n'en suis pas certain, avoua son père. Mais j'ai une théorie.

– Une théorie ?

– Tu n'appartiens pas à cette époque et même si tu as subi une seconde naissance ici, tu ne devrais pas exister parce qu'il n'y a aucun chemin qui mène à ton existence en ce temps, précisa-t-il. Je pense donc que ton corps est plongé dans une sorte de stase jusqu'à ce que tu retournes à ton époque. Ça voudrait dire que tu es capable de grandir mentalement parlant, mais que ton corps ne suivra pas jusqu'à un moment précis.

– Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui arrivera si je meurs ? s'inquiéta Sal.

– Si j'en crois ma théorie, il se peut que tu sois incapable de mourir jusqu'au jour où tu retourneras chez toi. Le temps ne peut pas te toucher jusqu'alors. Mais quand tu reviendras là-bas, ton corps recommencera certainement à vieillir normalement.

– Donc, je vais rester un garçon de quinze ans durant les prochains millénaires ? s'horrifia Sal.

– Normalement, je dirais oui, répondit Myrddin. Mais il y a une chance qu'une fois que tu es éveillé ton sang, tu puisses gagner un contrôle sur ton vieillissement. Comme les phénix qui décident quand ils souhaitent vieillir et quand ils souhaitent renaître, tu pourrais peut-être être capable de changer ton âge. Mais nous ne pourrons prouver ça qu'après avoir finalisé le rituel d'éveil. Jusque-là, j'ai bien peur que tu ne vieillisses pas d'un jour de plus.

– Que dirons-nous aux autres ? se tracassa l'ancien Gryffondor.

– Je ne leur ai jamais dit ton âge. Si tu finalises ton rituel d'éveil d'ici deux ans, au plus, et je suis certain que tu en es capable, nous n'aurons rien à leur dire, soutint Myrddin. Ils penseront simplement que tu étais plus jeune qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé jusque-là.

– D'accord… si tu penses que tout va bien se passer alors, répondit Sal après un moment de silence. Myrddin lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de se relever.

– Termine ce rituel ce soir et commence à travailler sur les autres, dit-il. Je suis certain qu'en temps voulu, tout ira mieux.

 **.**

Myrddin avait une fois de plus eu raison. Deux ans plus tard et toujours une quinzaine d'années à son compteur, Salvazsahar avait finalement, après une longue et épuisante nuit, terminé d'inscrire les runes destinées à l'éveil sur son corps.

Il était, une fois n'est pas coutume, assis sur l'autel au milieu du cercle rituel depuis midi du jour d'avant. La nuit arrivait enfin à son terme et le soleil commençait tout juste sa course.

Son corps entier le tiraillait et du sang coagulé recouvrait son corps comme le ferait une seconde peau. Ses bras, son torse, ses pieds et son visage étaient couverts de runes et l'un des cercles les plus compliqués était gravé dans son dos, tout juste entre ses omoplates. Chaque entaille dans sa peau était nette et de taille minime. Sur certaines parties de son corps, elles s'accordaient en cercles, en ondulations ou en d'autres motifs plus symétriques.

Sal savait d'ores et déjà cette fois que les entailles guériraient d'elles-mêmes et que les runes disparaîtraient sous sa peau comme l'avaient fait toutes celles qu'il avait placées sur son corps ces deux dernières années.

Il y était enfin, à la dernière étape de l'éveil de son sang - le premier, pour le moment - puis, ensuite, il pourrait finalement se faire appelait druide, même si, lui, devrait recommencer un nombre incalculable de fois le procédé au cours des années à venir. La magie qui puisait dans les runes de sang était la seule qui pouvait le protéger contre le contrecoup de la pratique des rituels. Ces runes lui permettaient de renforcer son emprise sur la magie qui était sienne et sur son corps, mais aussi de renforcer son esprit et sa mémoire et lui permettait d'éveiller l'héritage de la créature qui sommeillait dans son sang - celui des Fir Bolg - héritage qui pourrait sans doute lui être utile dans sa tâche.

Ces runes allongeaient son espérance de vie grâce aux divers renforcements et grâce au lien très puissant qu'elles forgeaient entre le sang de ses ancêtres et son âme. C'était donc légitime de répéter les runes au cours des années à venir pour lui puisque ça lui permettrait d'absorber en lui chaque nouvelle expérience, chaque nouvelle notion qui pourrait lui profiter lorsqu'il pratiquerait des rituels. Plus de runes de sang il assimilait, plus il aurait de contrôle sur les rituels qu'il pratiquait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Sal inspira profondément et desserra son emprise sur la dague qu'il avait guidée par la force de sa volonté - et surtout grâce à un peu de magie - dans son dos pour qu'elle y inscrive les runes nécessaires à l'éveil. La dague s'écrasa sur l'autel dans un cliquetis et Sal se leva, brisant le cercle dessiné à même le sol ce qui eut pour effet de détruire les puissantes runes de protection engravées. Immédiatement, une douleur sans nom prit vie à l'intérieur de lui. Mais Sal savait que ça devait arriver. Le cercle le protégeait peut-être de ce genre d'effet, mais une fois brisé, il était tout aussi vulnérable qu'au premier jour.

Sal vint donc se rallonger sur l'autel et ferma les yeux. Briser le cercle runique n'était que la première étape avant qu'il ne puisse activer ses propres runes. S'il ne l'avait pas détruit, les deux auraient tout simplement interagi l'un avec l'autre et ç'aurait pu lui être fatal. Mais maintenant que ce danger était écarté, Sal pouvait enfin se concentrer sur ses gravures. S'ils les avaient faites correctement, la douleur devait en principe disparaître, mais s'il s'avérait qu'il s'était trompé dans ses calculs… eh bien, dirons-nous qu'il n'aura même plus à s'en soucier.

Sal se concentra sur son noyau et laissa la magie s'insinuer dans chacune de ses runes. Cela fut suivi d'une douleur qui le déchira presque de l'intérieur. Ses yeux, ses oreilles et ses dents commencèrent à brûler, puis sa poitrine et le bout de ses doigts suivirent juste après. Sa peau semblait presque étinceler sous les flammes.

Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, Sal crut qu'il avait échoué et qu'il en payait maintenant le prix, mais l'instant d'après, la douleur commença à refluer et se dissipa peu à peu.

Sal cligna des yeux, fixant le bout de ses doigts, mais rien n'avait changé. Puis il les passa sur ses oreilles et il sut que ça avait fonctionné. C'était un détail que beaucoup ne remarqueraient pas, mais Sal pouvait sentir sous sa peau le bout plus pointu qu'arrondi, tout comme les elfes. Il tourna ensuite son attention sur ses dents qui lui paraissaient un peu plus tranchantes, mais rien de bien différent.

 _On verra bien ce que ça donnera_ , pensa Sal avant de cligner des yeux. Une ombre semblait s'échapper aux extrémités de son champ de vision. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

– Tu sembles avoir hérité de mes yeux, entendit-il et il releva la tête pour voir son père approcher. Sa vision fit comme un zoom et soudainement, il put voir son père avec plus de netteté qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une étrange aura écarlate, orange et blanche semblait l'envelopper.

– Qu'est-ce qui… ?

– Les yeux du Basilic, lui répondit son père. Les tiens ont toujours leur teinte émeraude, pas que je m'attendais à ce que cela ne change, mais ils sont maintenant tout aussi mortels pour une autre créature que le sont ceux des Basilics.

– Ça veut dire que je peux tuer… avec mes yeux ?! s'horrifia-t-il.

– Ôter la vie d'un regard et soigner avec tes larmes, je parie, confirma le plus âgé. Exactement comme moi. Tu as peut-être même hérité du venin du Basilic, il faudra qu'on vérifie ça. Mais d'abord, il faudrait que tu closes ta seconde paupière avant que qui que ce soit n'approche.

– Une seconde paupière ? s'interrogea Sal.

– Tu dois voir leur ombre lorsque tu clignes des yeux.

– Ah !

Sal se concentra sur ses paupières et les ferma sans effort. À sa grande surprise, il pouvait voir nettement à travers elles. La seule différence était que l'aura autour de son père avait subitement disparu.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette aura que je voyais ? interrogea-t-il son père.

– La chaleur corporelle, l'éclaira-t-il avant de prendre entre deux doigts le menton de son fils.

– Tu as d'intéressantes oreilles, dis donc, s'amusa-t-il. Un héritage de tes ancêtres elfiques certainement. Le reste devrait apparaître en temps voulu.

– Il y a plus ?

– Bien sûr qu'il y a plus, mon fils. Tu n'en es seulement pas conscient pour l'instant, répliqua Myrddin. Mais la chose la plus importante est ton habilité à contrôler ta croissance. Concentre-toi sur ton corps et tente de le faire vieillir.

Sal ferma les yeux et se concentra, tentant de s'imaginer un peu plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Au début, rien ne se passa, puis un picotement tirailla sa peau avant de s'évanouir et il rouvrit les yeux.

– Ça a fonctionné ? s'enquit-il.

Myrddin l'examina de haut en bas.

– Oui, ça a marché, confirma-t-il et Sal sentit une vague de soulagement s'emparer de lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance que quelqu'un découvre qu'il ne pouvait pas grandir maintenant…

– Essaie de rajeunir une nouvelle fois, le conseilla Myrddin. Il faut que nous sachions si ça marche aussi dans ce sens.

Sal hocha la tête et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Une fois de plus, il ressentit le même pincement contre sa peau et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son père acquiesça.

– Bien, dit-il en s'éloignant de Sal. Un problème de moins.

– Est-ce que tu peux le faire toi aussi ? demanda Sal, curieux.

– Oui, répondit simplement Myrddin. Mais n'oublie pas : même si tu as l'air d'être plus âgé, ça ne veut pas dire que ton corps l'est vraiment. La stase est toujours présente, et même en ayant l'air d'avoir vingt ans, tu en auras toujours quinze, compris ?

– Donc, même si je change mon âge, ça n'aura aucun impact le jour de ma mort ? demanda Sal.

– Non, confirma Myrddin. Quand ton corps aura vécu très longtemps, il restera vieux, même si tu auras l'air de n'avoir que quatorze ans.

– C'est compris.

– Maintenant, rentrons à la maison. Ton parrain nous attend pour te féliciter. Nous n'oserions pas le faire attendre, si ?

– Bien sûr que non, affirma Sal en se relevant et en revêtant ses habits. Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une rivière pour que Sal puisse se débarrasser du sang qui avait séché sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Ollivanneder les attendait patiemment.

La vie continua et, finalement, après dix ans, Sal et son père quittèrent une nouvelle fois Loandom pour partir en voyage. Pendant quelques centaines d'années, ils voyagèrent ensemble, découvrant l'Égypte, Rome et les pays du Nord à la recherche d'un moyen pour Sal de rentrer chez lui.

Ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien.

Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de voyage dans le temps et ils n'avaient donc trouvé aucun moyen de retourner à son époque. Lorsque Myrddin décida qu'il avait assez vagabondé et retourna en Britannia, Sal se tourna vers l'est et visita ce qui deviendrait bien plus tard la Chine, le Japon et l'Inde.

Il ne retourna pas chez lui avant quelques siècles, et ce fut donc en 370 av. J.-C. que Myrddin put enfin revoir son fils lorsque celui-ci décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire une pause.

En ce temps, Sal avaient appris une multitude de langues étrangères et leurs écritures, avait été à la rencontre de diverses coutumes et de magies dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler en Britannia. Il avait appris les arts matériels à leur paroxysme et avait appris la connexion qui s'établissait entre le corps, l'esprit et la magie. Ses connaissances s'en trouvaient décuplées, mais rien de ce qu'il avait appris ne lui avait donné un seul indice sur un moyen de retourner dans son époque.

Il n'y avait tout simplement personne qui avait déjà voyagé dans le temps.


	9. Chapter 8: Grimmauld Place No 12

_**Grimmauld Place No 12**_

Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Dès que les Dursley eurent quitté la maison quatre jours après son arrivée, il entendit des voix résonner dans la cuisine. Sa magie l'informa du reste. Ses sens lui indiquèrent que son ancien professeur de défense était là, lui aussi. Il sourit et se leva. D'un simple geste de la main, tout ce qu'il avait éparpillé sur le sol retrouva son chemin dans sa malle.

Il quitta sa chambre, baguette en main, marchant d'un pas qu'on croirait hésitant.

– _**Baisse ta baguette, mon garçon, tu risques d'éborgner quelqu'un, dit une voix grave, semblable à un grognement.**_

Même s'il connaissait cette voix, il n'abaissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

– _**Professeur Maugrey ? dit-il d'un ton mal assuré.**_

– _**Professeur, je ne sais pas, gronda la voix, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'enseigner, pas vrai ? Descends donc, on aimerait bien te voir de plus près.**_

Harry savait que Maugrey n'aurait aucun mal à voir à travers le glamour placé sur ses cheveux, mais étant donné qu'il portait à nouveau les vêtements de Dudley, c'était le seul détail qui pouvait le faire sortir de l'ordinaire - et puis, il pouvait facilement expliquer le pourquoi de son glamour.

Comme prévu, Maygrey haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Remus fut celui qui prit en premier la parole.

– _**Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous sommes venus te chercher.**_

Il avait toujours du mal à se faire à ce qu'on l'appelle « Harry », cependant, mais il ne laissa rien paraître à voix haute.

– _**P-professeur Lupin ? dit-il, incrédule. C'est vous ?**_

– _**Pourquoi est-ce que nous restons dans le noir ? demanda une troisième voix. Cette fois, c'était une voix de femme. Lumos**_ **.**

Sa vue retrouvée, il pouvait enfin se reposer sur autre chose que sur sa faculté à discerner ceux autour de lui. Il connaissait déjà la plupart d'entre eux, même s'il ne le devrait pas. Ayant longtemps observé leurs allées et venues au Square Grimmaurd, c'est tout comme s'il les avait déjà rencontrés en personne pour lui. Il y avait Kingsley Shacklebolt, un auror, Nymphadora Tonks, elle aussi auror, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore et Hestia Jones. Que des visages connus. Des murmures s'élevèrent lorsqu'il fit son apparition.

– _**C'est le portrait de James**_ **, commenta Kingsley à l'attention de Remus.**

– _**Sauf pour les yeux**_ **, fit remarquer un autre sorcier aux cheveux argentés et à la voix sifflante.** _ **Ce sont ceux de Lily.**_

Harry ne les contredit pas. Ce n'était après tout pas à lui de leur faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment le portrait craché de James, quant aux yeux de Lily, il ne pouvait pas nier cette partie-là. Ce trait faisait partie intégrante de sa famille après tout.

À la place, il concentra son attention sur Maugrey qui le toisait, l'air sceptique.

– _**Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est lui, Lupin ? gronda-t-il. On aurait l'air fin si on ramenait un Mangemort qui aurait pris son apparence. Il faudrait lui demander quelque chose que seul le vrai Potter peut savoir. À moins que quelqu'un ait apporté du Veritaserum ?**_

Harry n'était pas vraiment confiant quant à l'utilisation du sérum de vérité, mais si c'était juste une question, là, il pouvait bien tenter sa chance. Il était certain qu'il pouvait répondre à n'importe quelle question qu'ils lui poseraient. Maugrey n'avait pas tort : il pouvait très bien être un Mangemort dissimulé sous les traits de Harry Potter. Pas qu'il en soit un, mais la seconde partie décrivait très bien sa situation.

 _Faudrait-il encore que Harry ait un jour existé,_ pensa-t-il sans pourtant l'exprimer à voix haute, en attendant patiemment sa question.

– _**Harry, quelle forme prend ton Patronus ? l'interrogea Lupin.**_

– _**La forme d'un cerf**_ , répondit Harry, sachant parfaitement que c'était un mensonge. Ce n'était bien sûr pas un cerf. Et à tout bien réfléchir, il pourrait très bien lui faire prendre la forme d'un cerf s'il le souhaitait, mais sa forme d'origine restait tout de même celle d'un phénix. Et ça avait été ainsi depuis très, très longtemps.

– _**C'est bien lui, Fol Œil, assura Lupin**_ et Harry retint un reniflement de dédain. Une toute petite question et ils le croyaient sur parole ?! En plus, la question portait sur quelque chose que d'autres auraient facilement pu apercevoir et connaître en se tenant à ses côtés lorsqu'il l'avait lancé. Elle ne volait pas très haut leur sécurité… enfin bon...

Il descendit l'escalier en rangeant la baguette magique de Harry dans la poche arrière de son jean.

– _**Ne mets pas ta baguette là, mon garçon ! rugit Maugrey. Imagine qu'elle s'enflamme toute seule. Des sorciers plus expérimentés que toi se sont retrouvés avec une fesse en moins !**_

Tandis que Tonks s'intéressait soudainement à la dernière révélation de Maugrey et le questionnait sur ces « fameux sorciers plus expérimentés » et que Maugrey continuait de grommeler sur le danger de mettre sa baguette n'importe où, Harry sortit une nouvelle fois discrètement la sienne et la plaça dans son étui, dans lequel l'une de ses autres baguettes était déjà glissée. Il lui faudrait rapidement terminer celui qui lui servirait à accueillir la baguette d'Harry, mais, pour le moment, cela suffirait. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de poser les runes sur celui qu'il avait acquis chez Ollivander. Quand il en aurait fini avec ce dernier étui, même Maugrey serait incapable de le localiser et de percevoir ce qu'il contenait. Et c'était tant mieux comme ça étant donné qu'il aurait du mal à donner une explication valable pour les autres baguettes et les diverses armes qu'il portait sur lui. À la place, il s'intéressa à l'heure de leur départ et à l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre.

– _**Où va-t-on ? Au Terrier ?**_ dit Harry, tentant de paraître plein d'espoir alors qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui se tromper.

– _**Non, pas au Terrier**_ **,** le contredit Remus, pour son plus grand soulagement. _**Trop risqué. Nous avons installé notre quartier général dans un endroit impossible à détecter. Il a fallu un certain temps…**_

Alors il ne s'était pas trompé, ils allaient bien au Square Grimmaurd ! Harry exultait tant qu'il ne pensa même plus à rester sur ses gardes de toute la nuit. Il laissa les présentations des autres membres lui passer par-dessus la tête et lorsqu'on l'envoya rassembler ses affaires, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes, tout au plus.

Ils quittèrent ensuite Privet Drive, et volèrent dans le ciel londonien jusqu'à atteindre le Square. Arrivé là-bas, on lui passa une note écrite de la main de Dumbledore et ils entrèrent finalement dans la demeure dans laquelle Harry avait rêvé de pouvoir se faufiler depuis des mois. Il y était : 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Avant même que Harry ne puisse quitter le couloir, Maugrey l'arrêta et après un mystérieux « _**et voilà**_ », il défit le sortilège de désillusion qu'il avait posé sur le brun, puis le retint alors que tout le monde se pressait dans la cuisine.

– Pourquoi ce glamour ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, presque en grognant.

– Ma tante n'aime pas les cheveux longs, répondit Harry. Alors j'ai trouvé ce sortilège pour pouvoir les garder comme ça jusqu'à mon retour à Poudlard. Ce qu'elle ne voit pas ne peut pas lui faire du mal, et puis j'ai moins de problèmes avec mes cheveux longs que lorsqu'ils étaient plus courts, et ça, ça fait mon bonheur.

Il se stoppa tout d'un coup, hésitant.

– Est-ce que vous allez l'enlever ?

Maugrey renifla de dédain.

– Un glamour pour ta crinière ? Non, si tu veux avoir un glamour, grand bien t'en fasse. Tant que ça ne cache rien de plus important, je n'en ai rien à faire, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Mais fais-le plutôt à l'école, mon garçon, pas ici.

– Oui monsieur.

Satisfait, Maugrey le laissa partir. Il avait prévu que Fol'Oeil n'aurait aucun mal à voir à travers son glamour, et tout s'était passé exactement comme il s'y était attendu. Ç'aurait été plus difficile si Maugrey avait été capable de sentir la présence du glamour en question, mais pas de voir au travers. Si cela s'était produit, on lui aurait probablement administré du Veritaserum sur-le-champ et c'était quelque chose que Harry voulait éviter à tout prix. C'est vrai qu'il aurait aussi tout simplement pu se faire couper les cheveux, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait envie. Il détestait porter ses cheveux courts et en plus, il n'aurait pas été capable de placer un glamour assez indétectable sur son front pour faire croire qu'il portait, tout comme Harry, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Mais ce n'étaient pas les seules raisons.

Quelqu'un de son rang ne portait pas les cheveux courts, même si personne ne semblait avoir pensé donner l'information au vrai Harry...

Enfin, rien d'étonnant puisque personne n'avait pris le temps d'informer le Gryffondor du rang qui le l'incomber… Mais, à présent qu'il avait pris sa place, il pouvait changer ça. Il jouerait le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt, puis il leur montrerait à tous qu'Harry Potter, ce n'était pas lui.

Malheureusement, cela prendrait du temps.

Harry s'apprêta à suivre Maugrey dans la cuisine, mais Mrs Weasley l'empêcha d'entrer au dernier moment et l'envoya avec les autres « enfants » à l'étage. Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il n'était pas du tout intéressé par leurs stratégies - enfin, il l'était peut-être, mais Dobby s'occupait déjà de ça pour lui. Donc, à la place de tenter d'écouter aux portes, il monta les escaliers, ouvrit la première porte qu'il aperçut et entra. Tout ça pour être brusquement attaqué par une touffe de cheveux bruns. Reconnaissant au dernier moment son « attaquant », il stoppa son incantation ; pas que qui que ce soit l'ait vu faire de toute façon.

– _**HARRY ! Ron, ça y est, il est là, c'est Harry ! Nous ne t'avions pas entendu arriver ! Oh, comment vas-tu ? Ça va ? Tu étais furieux contre nous ? Je peux l'imaginer, nos lettres n'avaient aucun intérêt, nous ne pouvions rien te dire, Dumbledore nous avait fait jurer de garder le silence, mais maintenant, on a tellement de choses à te raconter et toi aussi… Les Détraqueurs ! Quand nous avons entendu ça, et l'histoire de l'audience au ministère… quel scandale ! J'ai bien étudié la question, ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer, c'est impossible, il y a une disposition dans le décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle qui autorise le recours aux sortilèges en cas de légitime défense…**_

– _**Laisse-le respirer, Hermione, dit Ron avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière Harry.**_

Hermione le lâcha et le laissa saluer Hedwige qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé à ses amis. Il la laissa mordiller son oreille, sans quitter lesdits amis du regard. Des amis auxquels il n'avait jamais parlé, des amis qui se souvenaient de l'ancien Harry. Il était un étranger à leurs yeux. Il ressemblait à Harry, mais il n'était pas lui et il n'avait aucune idée de quelle manière l'original les aurait salués…

– Nous sommes désolés, commença le garçon - Ron, se rappela Harry, son nom était Ron. Je sais que tu voulais des réponses durant tout l'été, mais on ne pouvait rien te dire. _**Tu sais, Hermione en devenait folle, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu finirais par faire une bêtise si tu restais tout seul sans aucune nouvelle, mais Dumbledore nous a fait…**_

– … _**jurer de garder le silence**_ **, acheva Harry, se demandant toujours comment l'ancien Harry aurait répondu à sa place.** _ **Je sais, Hermione me l'a déjà dit**_ _._

– _**Il pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, reprit Hermione, la voix un peu haletante. Dumbledore, je veux dire.**_

Bien sûr, à quoi s'attendait-il d'autre de sa part.

Dumbledore ci, Dumbledore ça. Harry savait que ses amis suivaient de près les traces de Dumbledore, mais il n'avait jamais su à quel point le vieil homme pouvait les influencer. Il soupira.

– _**À mon avis, il pensait que tu étais plus en sécurité chez les Moldus…,**_ _**commença Ron.**_

– _**Ah ouais ? dit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs, au cours de l'été ?**_

– _**Non, bien sûr… mais c'est pour ça qu'il te faisait surveiller sans arrêt par des gens de l'Ordre du Phénix…**_

Cette fois-ci, Harry faillit leur dévoiler un grand sourire.

– _**Ça n'a pas marché si bien que ça, on dirait, remarqua Harry en faisant de son mieux pour parler d'une voix égale. En définitive, j'ai été obligé de me débrouiller tout seul.**_

– _**Il était dans une fureur…, dit Hermione d'une voix presque terrorisée. Dumbledore. On l'a vu. Quand il a appris que Mondingus était parti avant la fin de son tour de garde. C'était effrayant.**_

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il en avait entendu assez. Hermione semblait vénérer le vieil homme et Ron n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il soupira intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'ils l'admiraient. Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, et il était certain qu'il pouvait les terroriser bien plus que le directeur de Poudlard une fois mis en colère. Dumbledore n'était qu'un homme s'amusant à faire avancer ses petites marionnettes, rien de bien effrayant pour quelqu'un qui pouvait attaquer tout en restant dans l'ombre…

Seulement, étant donné que la plupart de ses pions se trouvaient être des Gryffondors, ceux-ci semblaient incapables de voir la part d'ombre qu'il portait lui-même et ne remettaient jamais en question ses paroles. Le fait était que Harry n'était en rien un Gryffondor. Il était purement et simplement Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et qu'il en finirait lui-même avec le vieil homme quand celui-ci se trouverait acculé sans même s'en être rendu compte…

Mais tout d'abord, il y avait une chose qu'il devait faire…

Il se rendit compte que ses amis le fixaient, paraissant attendre qu'une bombe explose.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas en colère, dit-il.

– C'est vrai ?

D'après le ton emprunté, Ron ne le croyait pas le moins du monde.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je m'étais rendu compte qu'on me suivait. Et je sais que, si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas laissé chez les Dursley, toute cette histoire avec les Détraqueurs n'aurait jamais eu lieu, mais je vais bien. Je savais qu'on allait venir me chercher dès que les Détraqueurs se sont enfuis. Je n'aime pas m'attarder sur le passé. Ce qui est arrivé devait arriver, c'est tout.

– Mais… mais, tu as essayé de nous soutirer des informations pendant tout l'été, évoqua Ron, complètement interdit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu abandonnes tout d'un coup ?

– Oh, mais je n'ai rien abandonné du tout, répondit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai simplement décidé de ne plus vous le demander à vous, puisque vous avez promis de ne rien dire. Je ferais parler quelqu'un d'autre…

– Sirius ? demanda Hermione en lui lançant un regard entendu et Harry lui sourit. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout besoin de la moitié des informations qu'on pourrait lui fournir ici, puisqu'il avait déjà connaissance d'une bonne partie d'entre elles depuis des semaines, voire des mois, certaines depuis des années même…

Elle se détendit enfin et quand, un peu plus tard, Fred et George tentèrent d'acquérir quelques informations en utilisant leur oreille à rallonge, il ne fit que s'installer avec eux, écoutant sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui se disait.

Ça se passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que la réunion arrive à son terme et que les adultes quittent la cuisine. Mrs Weasley vint les prévenir que le repas était servi dans la cuisine. Elle venait d'avertir Harry de faire bien attention à marcher sur la pointe des pieds en descendant, lorsque…

CRACBOUM.

Tonks s'était littéralement étalé sur le sol. Mrs Weasley s'écria le nom de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci se répandait en excuses et, brusquement, les rideaux dans le couloir s'écartèrent et un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit.

– _**Vermine ! Saletés ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjection ! Bâtards, mutants, monstres, quittez cette maison ! Comment osez-vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux ?**_

Harry observa la peinture et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la vieille femme, il lui sourit d'une horrible manière, ses yeux aussi froids que la mort. Il la défia de suivre son regard qui se posa sur sa propre main, où une bague reposait, invisible à quiconque sans son autorisation directe et replongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'écarquillèrent. Elle savait. Elle savait qui il était et il savait qu'elle n'oserait jamais souiller son nom de ses insultes. Il y avait peu de familles dont les membres des vieilles maisons avaient peur, mais il faisait partie de l'une d'entre-elles, même si ce n'était que par les connexions qu'entretenait sa maison. Donc, même si elle continuait son petit manège en insultant les autres, il savait qu'elle n'en ferait plus rien avec lui…

Juste au même moment, Sirius débarqua et referma les rideaux. Personne n'avait rien remarqué de ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et la vieille femme, et personne n'avait fait de commentaires sur sa façon subite d'arrêter de maugréer bien avant que Sirius ne l'atteigne.

– _**Salut, Harry, dit-il d'un air lugubre. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec ma mère.**_

C'est vrai, Harry l'avait rencontré. Et il l'avait soumise au silence l'instant même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.


	10. Chapter 9: The House of Black

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, un petit récap sur cette histoire de Fir Bolg et leurs descendants :**

Il y a cinq catégories :

\- Les Fir Bolg : ce sont des créatures telles des licornes ou des dragons et elles ont les âmes les plus pures, les plus puissantes. Pour avoir des enfants, elles prennent forme humaines pendant quelque temps et offrent à leur descendance une partie de leur âme.

\- Les nés Fir Bolg : ce sont des croisements entre deux créatures, donc leurs enfants. Ils ont une âme tout aussi pure et puissante que leurs parents et abandonnent aussi une partie de leur âme pour avoir eux-mêmes des enfants. (ex : Myrddin)

\- Les Druides : ce sont des croisements entre un humain et un Fir Bolg. Leur âme n'est pas aussi puissante que celle des Fir Bolg ou des nés Fir Bolg, mais plus que ne l'est celle d'humain non-sorcier. (ex : Hermione)

\- Les Originels : ce sont les descendants des nés Fir Bolg. Ils ont une âme pure et puissante et abandonnent une partie de leur âme pour avoir des enfants. (ex : Harry)

\- Les humains : ce sont les êtres qui ne sont pas dotés de magie et qui ne descendent pas des quatre précédemment cités. (ex : Marge)

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, un petit récap des origines de Harry :**

Lily est une Originelle. Elle descend de deux lignées d'Originels :

\- L'une engendrée par un Détraqueur et une Licorne

\- L'autre engendrée par un Haut Elfe et un Dragon Ancestral

James est un né Fir Bolg. Il descend d'un Sinistros et d'un Oiseau-Tonnerre.

Harry descend donc d'une Originelle et d'un né Fir Bolg qui ont tous les deux des âmes puissantes, voilà pourquoi, même à son époque, son sang est toujours aussi pur.

De plus, Myrddin a adopté Harry et il est également un né Fir Bolg (il descend d'un Phénix et d'un Basilic), donc cela rend son âme d'autant plus pure.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir embrouillé ! Des gros bisous à tous, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **the noble and most ancient house of Black**_

Le reste de la soirée fut pour le moins divertissant pour le brun :

Tandis que Mrs Weasley faisait tout son possible pour empêcher Harry d'accéder à la moindre bribe d'information, Sirius semblait au contraire déterminé à l'informer à tout prix.

Harry avait bien compris que son parrain voulait lui laisser le choix. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner qu'en dehors de ça, son été avait été une catastrophe après tout.

Enfin, ça, ce fut ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce que Sirius reprenne la parole :

– _**Moi, en tout cas, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains.**_

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air hébété, et la réponse qu'il reçut fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour comprendre.

– _**Personnellement, j'aurais été ravi d'être attaqué par des Détraqueurs. Une lutte mortelle pour le salut de mon âme aurait été la bienvenue, histoire de rompre la monotonie du quotidien. Tu trouves que tu t'es ennuyé, mais, au moins, tu pouvais sortir, te dégourdir les jambes, participer à une ou deux bagarres… Moi, je suis resté enfermé ici pendant tout un mois**_ , continua Sirius et Harry fit enfin la connexion.

– _**Comment ça se fait ?**_ demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. À l'intérieur, les informations tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : son parrain n'agissait pas comme… un adulte, mais plus comme un enfant en quête d'aventures et de dangers. Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont les événements tournaient. La nature hyperactive de Sirius finirait certainement par lui attirer des ennuis un jour ou l'autre et le mènerait tout droit vers le cercueil à n'en pas douter.

– _**Parce que le ministère de la Magie me recherche toujours et qu'à présent, Voldemort sait que je suis un Animagus ; Queudver le lui aura dit. Donc, mon beau déguisement ne me sert plus à rien. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'Ordre du Phénix… C'est du moins ce que pense Dumbledore.**_

Et voilà que venait l'amertume accompagnée par l'éternelle mention à Dumbledore. Harry avait pu sans mal la discerner tout au long de la soirée dès lors qu'il mentionnait le directeur de Poudlard. Et il n'y avait pas que ça : ce nom était revenu plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée, parfois même lors des disputes.

L'amertume de Sirius faisait face au soutien des autres pour le directeur, en particulier à celui de Mrs Weasley.

Ces derniers jours, sa phrase favorite semblait être : « _**J'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ?**_ »

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore.

Toujours Dumbledore.

Comme si ses arguments avaient plus de poids lorsque c'était Dumbledore qui en avait donné l'ordre. Comme si tous devaient obéir à cause de _Dumbledore_.

Harry laissa ce qu'il avait entendu dans un coin de son esprit, espérant pouvoir le réutiliser plus tard. Ce n'étaient pas les informations inutiles qui manquaient pendant leurs joutes, et d'ailleurs, une autre de leurs disputes prenait place. Cette fois, Mrs Weasley accusait Sirius de confondre Harry avec James.

– _**Ce n'est pas James !**_ protesta-t-elle, furieuse. Les répliques de Sirius se faisaient tout aussi cinglantes et sa voix était devenue glaciale.

– _**Je sais parfaitement qui il est, Molly.**_

– _**Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! Parfois, à t'entendre, on dirait que tu viens de retrouver ton meilleur ami !**_

Tiens donc, voilà qui était une nouvelle approche.

Est-ce que Sirius le confondait réellement avec son père ?

Le brun haussa discrètement les épaules et retourna à son observation du comportement de son parrain.

Il écouta d'une seule oreille leur accrochage, cette fois perdu dans ses pensées. Elles le renvoyèrent à leur dîner, lorsque Sirius lui avait raconté l'inutilité dont faisait preuve Mondingus Fletcher. Harry avait pu une fois de plus noter l'amertume dans la voix de l'évadé.

 _Oh oui_ : son parrain n'était qu'amertume. Et son antipathie était de plus en plus tournée vers Dumbledore et ses jeux de marionnettes…

Harry était certain que Sirius prendrait part au jeu dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Peut-être que…

Cette idée avait du mérite, mais il devrait encore y réfléchir avant de se décider. Il avait d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant et elles ne se régleraient pas toutes seules dans les prochaines heures à venir…

À cette pensée, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et patienta le temps qu'ils aient fini de discuter. Il en éclata presque de rire lorsque Sirius utilisa le terme « arme » pour décrire le plan de Dumbledore.

Une arme.

Harry connaissait bien « l'arme » de Dumbledore.

Son nom était Harry et elle était âgée de quinze ans.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'était plus disponible.

Cette information, néanmoins, était tue et il n'avait aucune intention de la dévoiler dans un futur proche.

Pas une seule seconde ne se sentit-il désolé pour Dumbledore et ses petits projets.

 **.**

Finalement, la journée toucha à sa fin et les autres se retirèrent dans leurs chambres. Harry les suivit et patienta jusqu'à pouvoir entendre avec netteté les ronflements de Ron.

Harry ne quitta pas son lit avant minuit. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, il descendit les escaliers et se planta devant des rideaux recouvrant un portrait. Précautionneusement, il tira les deux pans de rideaux. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius le fixa, mais elle ne prononça pas un son en voyant celui qui avait osé la déranger.

– Lady Black, la salua-t-il courtoisement.

– Lord Malfoy, répondit-elle.

Harry sourit.

– C'est Malfoire, la corrigea-t-il. La branche anglaise de ma famille se fait peut-être appeler Malfoy aujourd'hui, mais je fais partie de la branche principale de ma maison.

– Malfoire, répéta la Lady. Comment se fait-il qu'un Sang-Pur de votre rang et d'une famille si respectable que la vôtre se retrouve en compagnie de traîtres à leur sang et de Sang de Bourbe ?

– Je prépare quelque chose, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je ne suis pas seulement le Lord de la famille Malfoire. D'autres maisons sont miennes et je puis vous assurer que vous ne voudriez pas en croiser une seule sur-le-champ de bataille. À dire vrai, Malfoire est la plus récente.

– Mais vous vous êtes tout de même décidé à vous faire connaître par ce nom, nota Lady Black, haussant un sourcil et Harry haussa une fois de plus les épaules.

– Je ne suis pas un Lord dans la maison de ma mère, raconta-t-il d'une voix calme. Un jour, peut-être, le serais-je, mais jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, je ne suis toujours qu'héritier.

– Vous avez donc choisi d'emprunter le nom de votre père, en conclut Lady Black. Dites-moi, à quelle maison appartient donc votre mère ? Étrangement, je constate que vous semblez presque convaincu que ça ne pourrait que m'effrayer.

Harry ne fit qu'un sourire.

– Les protections que le vieil homme a posées tout autour de cette maison, vont-elles m'empêcher de sortir et d'entrer ? Et est-ce qu'elles déclencheront une alarme avertissant quelqu'un de ma sortie ?

La Lady fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

– J'aimerais apporter quelqu… quelque chose à l'intérieur, dit-il. Je dois absolument savoir.

– Le vieil homme… êtes-vous en train de parler du directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore ?

– C'est cela. Et je sais aussi qu'il n'appartient en rien à une famille respectable, ça devrait compter, ne pensez-vous pas ? répondit Harry.

– Il est l'un des héritiers de Gryffondor, répliqua la Lady. Ça compte.

– La maison des Gryffondor n'a pas propagé ainsi sa lignée, bien qu'il aimerait que beaucoup y croient, dit-il. En vérité, les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serdaigles n'ont jamais vu le jour en premier lieu.

La Lady le fixa, intriguée.

– Prétendez-vous que chaque famille portant leurs noms ne s'adonne qu'à un couvert de mensonges ? s'enquit la Lady d'une voix calme.

– Tout ce que j'insinue, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu de Maison de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle. Certaines familles ont emprunté ces noms, car elles ne voulaient pas porter le leur. Mais les maisons en elles-mêmes ne sont que des chimères.

– Et comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? continua-t-elle, toujours avec flegme.

– Ne vous en faites pas, Madame, répondit le brun, souriant. Votre maison est toujours fortement apparentée aux Poufsouffle, et plus encore à la maison de Serpentard lui-même.

– Serpentard ? s'enquit-elle, interdite. Je n'en savais rien. Je connaissais notre lien avec les Poufsouffle, mais aucun registre ne nous juge les descendants de Serpentard.

– C'est parce que vous ne l'êtes pas, répliqua Harry. Vous êtes apparenté, et non descendants. Mais c'est une chose dont je ne peux vous parler ce soir. J'ai besoin de connaître tout ce qu'i savoir sur les protections apposées ici et je vous en dirais certainement plus sur votre relation à Serpentard un autre jour.

La Lady soupira doucement.

– Kreattur, appela-t-elle.

Le vieil elfe de maison apparut, regardant sa maîtresse dans l'expectative. Son reniflement à la vue de Harry fut vainement caché.

– Kreattur, commença-t-elle. Voici Lord Malfoire. Il est de Sang-Pur et nous est apparenté, tu le traiteras comme il se doit, as-tu bien compris ?

– Oui maîtresse, répondit l'elfe, toute trace d'irrévérence effacée de son visage. Il toisait maintenant Harry avec intérêt.

– Il demande à quitter la maison sans être remarqué, continua Lady Black. Occupe t'en et emmène-le là où il le souhaite puis ramène-le avec toi, compris ?

– Oui maîtresse, répondit-il, fixant toujours Harry. Lorsque milord sera prêt, Kreattur l'emmènera où il le veut.

– Il me faut juste me rendre devant la maison pour ce soir, Kreattur, l'informa Harry d'une voix douce. Il se pourrait que j'aie une surprise pour toi et pour Lady Black.

La dame du portrait haussa un sourcil, doutant de son affirmation, mais n'en dit rien à voix haute.

Kreattur tendit sa main et lorsque Harry s'en empara, il l'amena directement sur le pas de la porte.

Harry examina la rue de haut en bas.

– Reg ? fit-il et patienta le temps qu'un chat noir sorte de l'ombre. Il n'y a personne si ce n'est moi et Kreattur, Reg. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire ça tout de suite qu'une fois rentré, je ne voudrais pas réveiller quelqu'un.

Le félin le fixa puis acquiesça. L'instant d'après, à la place du chat se tenait un homme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux gris-bleu.

Kreattur le fixa, complètement pétrifié.

– Maître Regulus ! gémit-il enfin. Il se jeta sur le Serpentard dans un semblant d'étreinte, les yeux plus larmoyants que jamais. Maître Regulus est en vie !

– Oui, je suis là Kreattur, répondit Reg, tapotant avec embarras l'épaule du petit elfe. Et je suis désolé de ne revenir qu'aujourd'hui à la maison. Je m'excuse de ne pas être revenu dès que je le pouvais, je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

Harry renifla, amusé. Il savait très bien que Reg n'était pas vraiment désolé. Oh, bien entendu, Reg était désolé d'avoir dû laisser Kreattur derrière, puisqu'il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Mais il n'était vraiment en rien désolé de ne pas être revenu à la maison. Il n'avait jamais voulu revenir pour devoir annoncer son changement d'allégeance à sa mère.

Mais, ça, c'était quelque chose que Reg ne confierait jamais à l'elfe de maison.

– Nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur, Reg, indiqua Harry et Kreattur se tourna vers lui.

– Lord Malfoire est un sorcier d'exception, déclara Kreattur. Lord Malfoire a ramené Maître Regulus à la maison. Lord Malfoire est un sorcier fabuleux.

Harry lui sourit.

– C'est Harry, Kreattur, le corrigea-t-il. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir que je suis le Lord Malfoire. Je m'appelle Harry Potter à présent.

Kreattur le fixa quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

– Oui, Harry Potter, monsieur, dit-il. Kreattur ne dénoncera l'identité de Lord Malfoire ni aux Sang de Bourbe ni aux traîtres à leur sang. Le secret de Lord Mafoire est sauf avec Kreattur.

– Kreattur, tu ne dois vraiment le dire à personne, souligna Reg, tout d'un coup très sérieux. C'est très important que personne ne sache pour Harry et pour moi.

– Oui Maître Regulus, monsieur ! affirma l'elfe de maison, les yeux brillants. Tout ce que le maître demandera.

Harry rigola à ces paroles.

– Il semble que nous ayons une autre paire d'yeux à notre disposition, dit-il en souriant à Reg. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules.

– Patientons et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons en tirer, dit le vert et argent avant d'ordonner à l'elfe de les ramener à l'intérieur.

Kreattur obéit et les déposa juste devant le portrait.

Lady Black les toisa, l'air abasourdi.

– Regulus ! cria-t-elle et seul le sort de Harry lancé juste à temps prévint le reste de la maison de l'entendre.

– Bonjour mère, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai entendu dire que tu torturais mon frère ?

La lady parut interdite.

– Je ne torture pas ton frère Regulus, contra-t-elle.

– J'espère bien, répliqua Regulus. Nous aurons besoin de lui plus tard. S'il perd la tête, ça pourrait nous poser quelques complications.

– Mais ça rendrait aussi les choses plus faciles, Reg, rit Harry.

– Arrête ça, Harry, renifla Reg. Ne me tente pas.

Harry sourit simplement.

– Je devrais retourner me coucher, dit-il. Demande à Kreattur ce qu'il en est du médaillon et mets-le en sécurité. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Nous aurons besoin d'un espace sécurisé et net pour que je puisse y apposer mes protections. Ça prendra un certain temps.

– Tu as raison, confirma Reg avant de se tourner vers Kreattur. Quand est-ce que tu as nettoyé cette maison pour la dernière fois ?

L'elfe se tortilla sous le regard de Reg.

– Kreattur va commencer tout de suite, répondit-il, se tordant dans tous les sens. La maison sera propre très bientôt, Kreattur le promet.

– Ne le fais pas, répliqua le vert et argent. Il vaut mieux la laisser comme elle est pour que les… invités ne suspectent rien.

Kreattur acquiesça vivement.

– Nettoie simplement une pièce qu'ils n'utilisent pas et sauve tous les livres que tu pourras. J'aurais aussi besoin du médaillon que je t'ai demandé de détruire.

Kreattur grimaça.

– Je sais maintenant que tu n'avais aucun moyen à ta disposition pour le détruire, le rassura Reg. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de faire quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas faire. Je sais que si tu avais trouvé un moyen, tu l'aurais fait. Ne te punis pas pour ça.

Kreattur se remit à larmoyer et embarqua Reg dans une nouvelle étreinte.

– Maître Regulus est un grand sorcier, gémit-il. Il pardonne à l'horrible Kreattur de n'avoir pas obéi à ses ordres.

– Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute, répéta Reg, l'air sincère. Je ne veux pas que tu te punisses pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas réaliser. Je le détruirais moi-même. Je sais comment.

– Toi-même, hein ? railla Harry. Je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable, Reg. Dois-je partir et te laisser t'en occuper toi-même, alors ?

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire S… Harry ! grogna Reg. Et je pourrais le faire moi-même, mais l'objet n'y survivrait pas.

– Je devrais peut-être te laisser faire alors. Ce médaillon est répugnant, je ne le pleurerais pas si tu le détruisais.

– Harry ! s'exclama Reg, le regardant comme s'il était dingue. Ce médaillon appartenait à Serpentard en personne ! Ne connais-tu donc pas la valeur d'un tel objet ?

– Il n'a vraiment rien de spécial, répondit Harry, haussant les épaules. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu vis et respires les fondateurs que je dois penser autrement.

– Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un Serpentard.

Harry l'observa un moment.

– Je suis presque certain que le nom de mon père n'était pas Serpentard, répliqua-t-il et Regulus renifla de dédain.

– Ça, c'est sûr, confirma le vert et argent. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien.

– Bien entendu, répondit vaguement Harry avant qu'un sourire ne se peigne sur son visage. Mais j'aime le prendre ainsi.

– Harry…

– Oh, arrête Reg, rouspéta Harry.

– Mais...

– Non, je vais me coucher à présent. Prends cet infâme médaillon et cache-le quelque part. Nous le détruirons une fois que Kreattur aura préparé la salle de rituel. Bonne nuit.

Reg soupira.

– Bonne nuit.

Harry disposa pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Sous son oreiller était dissimulé un numéro du Chicaneur. Le brun l'avait reçu deux jours plus tôt.

Il sourit.

Dans ce numéro se trouvait une section spéciale sur laquelle on pouvait deviner la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à la Gazette du Sorcier quelques jours auparavant.

Juste à sa suite, Xenophilius Lovegood, l'éditeur en chef du Chicaneur, avait esquissé quelques réponses à ses questions. Harry avait eu la chance d'avoir le numéro en avance étant donné que le journal était délivré habituellement tous les jeudis de chaque semaine.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les délais étaient parfaits puisque son procès se tiendrait ce jeudi même et il sourit de toutes ses dents, se souvenant parfaitement de la réponse sans avoir à la relire.

 **sss**

 _Cher Mr Twist,_

 _Mon nom est Xenophilius Lovegood et je suis l'éditeur en chef du Chicaneur._

 _Je sais que je ne suis pas exactement la personne de laquelle vous attendiez une réponse, cependant, je vais quand même tenter d'y remédier. En effet : qu'une personne aussi jeune que vous ose questionner notre monde et notre système de presse ? Cela m'intrigue particulièrement !_

 _Un tel courage, un tel intérêt, doit être encouragé ! Ainsi, je répondrais à vos questions au mieux de mes capacités et dans la limite de mes connaissances._

 _Mon concurrent direct, la Gazette du Sorcier, est un journal privé dont les actionnaires décident du contenu, de ce qui doit et ne doit pas être imprimé. Au Chicaneur, nous travaillons de la même façon à la différence que notre journal n'est dirigé que par deux actionnaires. La Gazette en possède bien plus, les majoritaires étant le Ministère au même rang qu'une famille française, il me semble._

 _Étant donné cet état de fait, le Ministère, en tant qu'actionnaire principal, peut, sans problèmes aucun, être certain que la Gazette suivra sa voie._

 _De ce fait, beaucoup d'articles écrits pour la Gazette du Sorcier avancent des faits, mais qui sont énoncés de manière à induire le lecteur en erreur. C'est pourquoi vous devriez lire avec attention les articles tout en gardant à l'esprit que mon cher concurrent tente toujours de montrer le Ministère sous son plus beau jour._

 _De plus, je peux affirmer qu'il y a des reporters à la Gazette qui usent de plumes à papote, ce qui rend nombre de leurs nouvelles imprécises ou tout simplement erronées. À dire vrai, mon cher rival semble parfaitement se moquer de publier des faits prouvés et fait peu cas de l'exactitude de ses faits divers._

 _Ça nous démontre également qu'aucune mesure n'est prise lorsqu'un journaliste utilise cet objet infâme ou délivre de fausses informations._

 _Bien entendu, cela nous mène à votre question sur le sérieux et la liberté de la presse. Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup là-dessus, si ce n'est que, tant que le Ministère sera l'actionnaire détenant le plus de parts à la Gazette, peu importe que les articles proposés soient exacts, s'ils ne plaisent pas aux personnes participant activement à l'économie de l'entreprise, ils ne seront pas imprimés._

 _Si vous souhaitez voir une véritable liberté de la presse, ce n'est pas vers la Gazette du Sorcier que vous devriez vous tourner. Cela a beau être un journal privé, leurs plumes sont liées par les actionnaires._

 _Bien heureusement, je suis l'un des deux propriétaires du Chicaneur, c'est pourquoi je décide de ce que j'imprime moi-même._

 _S'il se trouve que vous aviez d'autres questions, écrivez-moi et je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre une fois de plus, du mieux que je le peux._

 _Xenophilius Lovegood_

 _Éditeur en chef du Chicaneur_

 **sss**

 _Voyons donc comment le Ministère réagira lorsqu'ils verront leurs petites histoires publiées aux yeux de tous_ , songea Harry en fermant les paupières. _Je veux les voir fuir la queue entre les jambes. Ils ne seront plus rien lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec eux. Ce n'est que le commencement et ils n'ont déjà aucune idée de ce qui les attend…_

Et Harry le pensait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose d'ici son procès, mais, doucement, la partie débutait. Il ne lui restait qu'à finaliser quelques arrangements de taille avant qu'il ne puisse faire son premier pas contre les protagonistes principaux de cette comédie.

Il patienterait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Attendre ne le dérangeait pas. Il était doué à ce jeu-là.

Vraiment très doué.

– Le temps de la vengeance est enfin venu, murmura-t-il et il ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement emporter par Morphée.


	11. Chapter 10: 370 BC Catching Some Breath

**RARs :**

 **adenoide :** Ravie que tu aimes ce nouveau Harry, c'est vrai qu'il a une certaine... classe ! Et ce n'est que le début, si tu l'aimes jusque-là, tu vas adorer ce qu'il va devenir et ce qu'il va faire ensuite ! Effectivement, les Malfoire sont liés aux Malfoy. En fait, les Malfoire, ce sont les membres de la branche principale de la famille Malfoy qui est française. Les Malfoy ne sont donc que des Malfoire qui se sont installés en Grande-Bretagne et qui ont anglicisé leur nom de famille ;) Une bonne lecture !

 **Maud :** Haha ! Tu as bien raison, il a dû beaucoup se retenir et planifier. Il a vraiment tout pour lui notre Sal ! Mais son heure est venue, et ceux qui lui ont causé du tort ne savent pas ce qui va leur tomber dessus, à un tel point que c'en est comique ! Des bisous, une bonne lecture à toi !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Effectivement ! L'usurpateur et Harry sont liés ! Tout est lié, haha, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très différents, ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça au tout début, je te le concède ;) Des bisous, une très bonne lecture !

 **Elwenn Snape :** Que d'enthousiasme ! Haha, eh bien, voilà le nouveau chapitre ;) Désole pour ce petit retard par rapport à d'habitude, j'ai eu énormément de choses à faire ^^' Des bisous, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

* * *

Je dois vous informer qu'il est possible que je passe à deux updates par mois au lieu de quatre, dorénavant, étant donné mes autres projets et d'autres raisons que je n'ai pas envie de toute citer, haha ! Je repasserai peut-être à quatre, voire à trois, si je sens que la donne a changé. Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture de (court) chapitre.

* * *

 _Les noms propres et le nom des institutions peuvent changer avec le temps !_

* * *

 _ **catching some breath**_

 **370 av. J.-C.**

Lorsque Sal retourna en Britannia, Loandom avait muté pour laisser place à un village où se mêlaient les différents héritages. Les druides étaient toujours présents bien sûr, mais ceux dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques s'étaient joints à eux et vivaient à leurs côtés en parfaite harmonie.

Il flâna dans les rues, à la recherche de la partie la plus ancienne du village. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de rues à vrai dire, mais ça lui prit tout de même un certain temps pour retrouver l'endroit où il avait grandi. La maison avait changé. On l'avait close à l'aide d'une porte en bois et un banc avait été placé juste devant le porche. En face de la porte se trouvaient également deux hommes debout l'un en face de l'autre, se disputant.

– Je veux voyager, mon oncle, dit le plus jeune. Je suis un confectionneur de bâtons magique. Mon talent est mandé dans d'autres contrées que celle-ci ! J'ai besoin de voyager comme père… !

– Tu es trop jeune Dewin ! Repose-moi la question lorsque viendra l'hiver après celui qui arrive, répliqua le plus âgé des deux.

– Je suis un druide, mon oncle ! Père m'aurait laissé y aller si…

– Ton père est mort et je ne te laisserais pas y aller tout seul pour que tu te fasses tuer !

– Je suis assez âgé… !

– Toi, Dewin, tu n'es qu'un enfant ! Tu ne sais rien du monde et de ses dangers ! Je ne t'enverrai pas à la mort ! Ton père m'aurait assassiné si je te laissais faire !

– Mais enfin…

Sal décida finalement d'interrompre la conversation qui ne semblait les mener nulle part.

– Je suis rentré, atr, salua-t-il son père, le plus âgé des deux protagonistes. Myrddin Emrys se retourna à l'entente de sa voix et un sourire s'étala immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

– Salvazsahar, s'exclama-t-il, tu es de retour !

L'autre s'était lui aussi tourné vers Sal, ses yeux curieux de savoir qui était l'inconnu qui se tenait devant lui.

Sal s'inclina légèrement en signe de salut envers l'homme dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité - salut indiquant qu'il était le plus âgé des deux.

– Enchanté, dit-il. Je suis Salvazsahar, fils de Myrddin Emrys.

C'était une tradition de se nommer comme étant le fils de son père - il semblait y avoir dorénavant même moins d'intérêt à connaître le nom de famille que le prénom du père. Sal trouvait que c'était une tradition plutôt étrange, mais il avait appris à faire ainsi depuis son retour en Britannia et il s'en était accommodé assez rapidement pour ne pas se démarquer.

– "Enchanté !" répondit l'autre avant de s'incliner un peu plus bas que Sal ne l'avait fait. "Je suis Dewin, fils de Lleidr Ollivannder. C'est bien toi le fils de ce Myrddin Emrys-là, alors ?" s'enquit-il en pointant Myrddin du doigt.

– C'est moi.

– Et tu as voyagé ?

– J'ai voyagé pendant bien des années, répondit sincèrement Sal. Il voyait bien le jeune homme le dévisager pour tenter de lui trouver un âge. Finalement, il sembla parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante.

– Alors, il t'a laissé y aller et moi je dois rester ici ?! Ça ne me semble pas juste du tout ça !

Sal était certain que le jeune homme n'avait pu que sous-estimer son âge, mais étant donné qu'il avait actuellement l'air d'avoir treize ans, ça n'était pas très surprenant.

– Il a dû te laisser voyager seul bien avant que tu atteignes mon âge ! conclut Dewin. Il t'a laissé faire !

Sal renifla moqueusement lorsqu'il l'entendit utiliser son âge comme un argument qu'il pensait convaincant.

– Il m'a laissé y aller, répondit Sal, lorsque j'ai eu plus de cent années derrière moi. Je suis certain qu'il te laissera t'en aller bien avant ça. Tu n'es pas son fils après tout.

Dewin le toisa, l'air hébété.

– Puis-je demander…, tenta-t-il finalement sans oser terminer sa phrase. Heureusement pour lui, Sal avait une petite idée de la question qu'il voulait lui poser.

– … Quel est mon âge ? termina-t-il. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quelque chose dans les environs des trois cents ans.

Dewin le fixa avant de rougir d'embarras.

– Pardonne-moi pour t'avoir estimé bien plus jeune, s'excusa-t-il et Sal haussa simplement les épaules. Il savait qu'en cette époque, les plus âgés étaient considérés comme les sages et qu'ils possédaient nombre de privilèges.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Sal se tourna vers son père.

– Pourquoi le retiens-tu ici, atr ? l'interrogea-t-il. Il me semble bien sage pour son âge. Ne penses-tu pas qu'un peu d'expérience fait partie du travail de confection ? Rester là ne va pas l'aider à s'améliorer, il y a bien trop peu de druides ici pour ça.

– Il a complété son éveil tout juste hier, se justifia Myrddin. Il est encore trop jeune pour voyager tout seul.

– Alors pourquoi ne pars-tu pas avec lui ? demanda Sal, intéressé d'entendre sa réponse. Myrddin soupira.

– Je suis un vieil homme, Salvazsahar. Je suis lassé des voyages et je ne laisserais pas le gamin y aller en solitaire. Il n'a aucune expérience du monde extérieur. Il ne survivra pas un jour sans personne pour l'y accompagner.

Sal savait que son père n'avait pas tort. Dewin Ollivannder n'avait aucune expérience des voyages et quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien ne pouvait qu'échouer. Il y avait bien trop d'endroits et de créatures dangereuses de par le monde pour survivre sans les connaître. Et il y avait toutes ces petites choses à savoir faire comme savoir trouver un endroit où dormir, savoir conserver sa nourriture et bien d'autres choses encore ; notamment être capable de se soigner au besoin et savoir se battre. La plupart des enfants de son âge savaient se battre, ça oui, mais peu d'entre eux savaient vraiment comment soigner une blessure.

– Alors, il doit rester, conclut Sal à son tour, fixant toujours son père.

– Si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas, toi ? proposa Dewin. Mon oncle te fait confiance comme tu es son fils et tu es définitivement assez âgé. Si tu m'accompagnes, mon oncle ne pourra plus me le refuser.

– Je viens de rentrer, Dewin, lui rappela Sal. Je n'ai même pas encore foulé le sol de ma maison d'enfance.

Dewin cligna des yeux, interdit avant de s'empourprer une nouvelle fois.

– C'est vrai, excuse-moi, dit-il.

Myrddin soupira puis reprit.

– Je sais que tu as hâte de voir le monde, Dewin. Mais tu es quand même trop jeune pour le faire tout seul…

– Et il n'y a personne qui voudrait bien voyager avec moi, fini Dewin, désespéré.

– Pardonne-moi, fit Sal en soupirant discrètement. Pourquoi ne débattrions-nous pas de ça demain ? Je suis certain de Dewin pourra survivre encore un autre jour dans ce village.

Dewin s'inclina simplement, montrant qu'il avait compris et accepté la suggestion de Sal.

Pendant la soirée, Sal et Myrddin rattrapèrent le temps perdu. Sal apprit que le père de Dewin était mort deux ans plus tôt et que Myrddin avait pris soin de lui depuis lors. Il apprit aussi que Dewin avait pour projet non pas de vendre ses confections seulement à Loandom et dans ses environs, mais dans tout Britannia.

– Tu ne devrais pas étouffer ses rêves, atr, clama Sal. Quand il voudra y aller, même s'il est encore jeune, il devrait y aller.

– Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il doit attendre encore un peu. Il a à peine terminé son éveil hier, son corps doit encore s'habituer aux changements, répliqua Myrddin. Je ne peux le laisser partir dans ces circonstances.

Sal inclina la tête, signifiant qu'il avait écouté et appris de la sagesse de son père.

– Mais cela n'empêche que tu devrais aussi le laisser vivre ses rêves, répéta-t-il.

– Est-ce que tu comptes l'y accompagner et prendre soin de lui ? demanda Myrddin, un sourire aux lèvres. Sal inclina une nouvelle fois la tête.

– Je le ferais, répondit-il. Mais j'aimerais rester ici pour quelques mois avant de repartir. Je parlerai à Dewin demain. Je lui demanderai de patienter encore quelque temps, puis je viendrai en personne avec lui et nous voyagerons à travers tout Britannia.

– J'en conclus, mon fils, que tu ne t'es toujours pas lassé de vagabonder, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Myrddin d'une voix douce. Sal lui sourit.

– Il me faudra voyager pendant encore nombre d'années avant de retrouver un chemin jusque chez moi. Je ne suis pas autorisé à m'en lasser.

Ainsi donc, six mois plus tard, Dewin et lui commencèrent leur périple à travers Britannia. Ils voyagèrent dix années durant, retournant à Loandom tous les quelques mois. Lors de leurs voyages, Dewin commença à apprendre à Sal la manière de confectionner un bâton magique et Sal se demanda s'il lui apprenait, car il avait montré de l'intérêt pour le travail fait sur son propre bâton de chêne, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Bien vite, Dewin eut besoin d'aide pour honorer toutes les demandes qu'on lui adressait. Il n'y avait que peu de confectionneurs en Britannia et bien trop de druides qui devaient se munir d'un bâton. Ainsi donc, Sal apprit à les confectionner pour seconder Dewin dans son travail.

Après quelques années supplémentaires, ils rentrèrent à Loandom et Dewin continua ses affaires. Sal le seconda encore pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années, puis aida son fils et son petit-fils à poursuivre le même travail, puis, finalement, en l'an 245 av. J.-C., il décida qu'il était enfin temps pour lui de repartir. Il alla donc rendre visite à son père et lui fit ses au revoir.

Par la suite, il voyagea toujours plus vers l'est jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la mer, puis la traversa et retourna en Europe.

Il était à présent temps pour lui de reprendre ses recherches afin de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui...


	12. Chapter 11: 15 AD A Castle In The Wood

**RARs :**

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît toujours, hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre et si tu t'y attendais ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, des bisous !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Tu m'étonnes ! Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il ait aidé à créer, développer, améliorer, etc. ;) Je te laisse à ta lecture, des gros bisous !

 **Maxine3482 :** Hé ! Ravie de te revoir (façon de parler XD) C'est la dernière fois qu'on voit Dewin, mais d'autres personnages tout aussi intéressants arrivent ! Le chapitre qui suit n'est pas un interlude, j'espère qu'il te plaira, il introduit une énorme partie de l'histoire ^^ je te fais des bisous, une très bonne lecture !

 **Elwenn Snape :** Hé ! Ravie que ça te plaiseuuuh ! Ahah, je VEUX savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, t'y attendais-tu ? Mais pour que tu puisses y répondre, bien sûr, je te laisse le lire d'abord ;) Je t'embrasse ! :)

 **miliway001 :** Hello! Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'idée « Sal-traverse-les-époques-en-participant-aux-évènements-importants-du-passé », parce que c'est littéralement une grosse partie de la fiction ^-^ Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, je t'embrasse, à la prochaine !

 **adenoide :** Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour Sal, il s'adapte très facilement après toutes les années qu'il a passé à voyager, avec ou sans Myrddin d'ailleurs. Il lui reste néanmoins pas mal de choses à faire avant de retourner chez lui, à son époque, et je te promets que ça ne va pas être du gâteau ! Et, aussi, je pense justement qu'il va reconnaître son ancien monde pour ce qu'il est vraiment, et non ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il était Harry... ;) Des bisous et une très bonne lecture à toi !

 **Neko Kirei :** Hé ! Eh oui ! Voilà comment tout a débuté, mais après le dernier chapitre, les choses vont vraiment commencer à avancer et à se corser pour lui ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ça te plaît toujours, des bisous et une très bonne lecture, dans ce cas !

 **Pims :** Je suis d'accord, haha, ça peut carrément lui être super utile un jour ou l'autre, enfin, je n'en dis pas plus ;) Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **a castle in the woods**_

 **15 apr. J.-C..**

Salvazsahar, bien sûr, était revenu. Après avoir rejoint Myrddin en l'an 370 av. J.-C., il était resté quelque temps à Loandom. Là-bas, il y avait rencontré un des descendants de son parrain, Ollivanneder, qui avait eu l'idée de commencer un business à même le village. Ainsi naquit la boutique de baguettes d'Ollivander. Il avait aidé à la confection et à la vente durant un temps, puis s'en était lassé. Il voulait voir autre chose. Il rendit donc visite aux elfes et vécut parmi eux, puis il fit de même au sein d'un nid de vampires. Finalement, il quitta son pays deux cents ans plus tôt et voyagea à travers toute l'Europe. Il vécut en Grèce, au sein des tribus germaniques et à Rome. Il retourna même en Égypte une ou deux fois.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où il rentrait enfin à la maison.

C'était un chemin qu'il connaissait bien à présent, après tous ses voyages, un chemin qui le ramènerait directement chez lui d'ici quelques semaines tout au plus. La première fois qu'il l'avait emprunté remontait à cinq cents ans lors de son arrivée dans le passé.

La veille, il s'était retrouvé exactement à l'endroit où Myrddin l'avait rencontré la toute première fois et il suivait maintenant la route invisible sur laquelle ils avaient déambulé à deux à l'époque. Ça faisait du bien d'enfin retourner à la chez lui. Il savait que son père se portait bien - ils s'écrivaient souvent - néanmoins, ce dernier n'avait aucune idée qu'il reverrait très bientôt son fils.

Sal ne lui en avait pas touché mot, préférant que cela reste une surprise.

.

Quand soudain un cavalier se fraya un chemin à travers la forêt, Salvazsahar ralentit instantanément son allure. Le cavalier tourna autour de lui, le toisant, une épée et un bouclier à la main.

– Qui ose donc fouler les terres de notre roi ? le questionna le cavalier.

 _Un roi ?!_

 _Il y avait un roi en Bretagne ?!_

C'était bien la première fois que Sal entendait parler d'une telle chose.

– Je me nomme Salvazsahar Emrys, à votre service, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je suis né à quelques quinzaines de jours au sud d'ici.

– Emrys, vous dîtes ?!

Cette fois-ci, la stupéfaction était très claire dans la voix du cavalier - peut-être même chevalier.

– Comme dans Myrddin Emrys ?

– Mon père, répondit Sal avec sincérité. Je venais lui rendre visite.

– Dans ce cas, vous devez vous être égaré, indiqua le cavalier. Camelot se trouve un peu plus à l'ouest d'ici.

Cette fois, ce fut à Sal de paraître interdit. Camelot ?! Comme dans le Camelot du roi Arthur ?! Et pourquoi donc est-ce que son père se trouverait-il à Camelot en premier lieu ?!

– Je suis parti pendant quelque temps, répondit Sal avec hésitation. Je ne me suis jamais rendu à Camelot auparavant. Je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir si je m'égare ou non.

Le chevalier - ça devait en être un s'il venait de Camelot - se mit à rire.

– Je présume alors que les descriptions de votre père manquaient de détails.

– Il ne m'en a jamais donné aucune, répondit-il. Je suis venu de moi-même. Je souhaitais lui faire la surprise.

Il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'ils parlaient bien du même homme, mais il décida de faire fi de ses doutes le temps de comprendre mieux la situation.

Le chevalier rangea son épée et fit se retourner son cheval afin que celui-ci reprenne la direction par laquelle il était arrivé.

– Lancelot, à votre service, se présenta-t-il. Je vais vous amener jusqu'à votre père.

– Je ne voudrais pas être un poids, lança Sal, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Donnez-moi simplement la direction et je trouverais mon chemin moi-même.

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez, gamin, le rassura Lancelot, souriant franchement à Sal. Je serais heureux de pouvoir vous accompagner, l'ami.

Salvazsahar fixa le chevalier qui se tenait devant lui.

Gamin ?!

C'est vrai que le chevalier semblait déjà avoir passé ses trente hivers et Sal n'en paraissait une fois de plus pas plus de quinze, bien que dans son corps actuel, il semblait même n'avoir pas dépassé les treize ou quatorze ans, mais soyons donc un peu sérieux… Gamin ?!

Sal décida finalement de ne pas commenter et suivit le cheval à travers bois.

– Alors… combien cela fait-il de temps depuis la dernière fois que vous avez vu votre père ? lui demanda Lancelot en trottant à ses côtés.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Sal en haussant les épaules. Quelques années peut-être.

– Quelques années ?

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

– Je n'ai pas compté, dit-il prudemment. Peut-être une décennie ou même plus. Ça fait un certain temps.

Bien sûr, ça faisait bien plus longtemps que ça, mais Sal savait qu'il ne paraissait pas assez vieux pour se rapprocher de la vérité. Il tenta donc de faire attention à chacune de ses paroles. Il pouvait prétendre être un peu plus âgé que ce qu'il paraissait, mais il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir au risque de vraiment commencer à paraître étrange.

Lorsque le chevalier entendu ses paroles, il haussa un sourcil.

– Vous n'avez pas été en contact depuis qu'il a commencé son enseignement auprès du roi Arthur, il y a quinze ans déjà ? tenta-t-il de clarifier.

– Il m'a écrit, le contredit Sal. Donc nous avons définitivement été en contact.

Lancelot le scruta.

– Quel âge as-tu gamin ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Sal le regarda, interdit.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Combien d'hivers as-tu passés ? demanda une fois de plus le chevalier. Quinze ? Seize peut-être ?

Sal ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à lui dire qu'il était plus vieux qu'il le paraissait, mais le chevalier continua sa tirade, faisant fi de Sal.

– Vous savez, depuis que j'ai rejoint le roi Arthur, il m'est arrivé de discuter avec votre père. Il garde toujours un œil sur le roi, toujours à ses côtés lorsqu'il a besoin de conseils. Et, peut-être que le reste du château ne le voit pas, mais moi si. Je l'aperçois souvent poser sur Arthur un regard me disant que ce n'est pas avec Arthur qu'il a envie de discuter à ce moment-là. Parfois, il s'enferme dans son étude et ne la quitte plus pendant plusieurs jours. Il reste simplement à la fenêtre et cherche quelque chose dans le ciel.

Ça y était, il avait finalement réussi à le faire se sentir coupable.

Est-ce qu'il manquait à son père ? Bien sûr que oui, et son père lui manquait tout aussi fort, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer sa quête pour trouver un moyen de retourner à son époque, chez lui - un chez lui qui lui semblait de plus en plus vide de sens avec chaque année qui passait.

Son père redoutait-il qu'il trouve un moyen de le regagner ?

Et est-ce qu'il en avait lui-même envie ?

Il avait appris à vivre ici. Il y avait une famille. Peut-être… peut-être devrait-il rester. Peut-être devrait-il cesser ses recherches jusqu'à… jusqu'à quand, au juste ? À jamais ?

 **.**

– Votre père mentionne votre nom parfois, dit Lancelot. De temps à autre, il nous conte une aventure lors de nos rassemblements dans la Grande Salle toutes les quinzaines. C'est un rassemblement auquel tous les chevaliers d'Arthur et de ses mentors participent. Arthur nous laisse raconter nos aventures et notre passé. Myrddin ne prend pas la parole en général, mais lorsque Arthur souhaite qu'il nous conte une nouvelle histoire, il parle toujours de vous. Il vous appelle Sal et certaines choses qu'il nous a racontées semblent vraiment impossibles à croire.

– Impossible à croire ?

Sal n'avait plus aucun doute à présent, il savait que c'était bien de son père dont ils étaient en train de parler.

– Oui, la dernière était à propos du Basilic que vous auriez achevé avec pour seule arme une simple épée lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un enfant.

Sal se mit soudain à rire. C'était bien son père, ça. Il se souvenait avec acuité de la fierté et de l'horreur qui avaient transparu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait rencontré ce bout de souvenir dans l'esprit de Sal alors qu'il lui apprenait l'occlumancie. Sal lui avait tout raconté et Myrddin avait été plus pâle que jamais. Il lui avait même immédiatement ordonné de l'emmener dans le futur afin qu'il puisse aller hurler sur le directeur de son école pour avoir laissé une telle créature si près de simples enfants.

– Il était frappé d'horreur quand je lui ai tout dit, expliqua Sal, riant toujours. Il a voulu vérifier par trois fois l'état de mon bras pour être certain que le venin du Basilic ne m'avait pas tué.

Lancelot en tomba presque de sa monture.

– Cette histoire est vraie ? s'horrifia-t-il, son estime pour Sal semblant augmenter.

Sal haussa les épaules et repoussa sa manche pour lui montrer sa cicatrice.

– … C'est un Phénix qui m'a soigné.

Le chevalier scruta la cicatrice et frissonna.

– Je suis surpris que votre père ne vous ait pas ordonné de ne plus jamais vous éloigner, après ça, fit-il remarquer. Combien d'hivers étaient déjà passés lorsque c'est arrivé ? Deux ? Trois ? Aussi impressionnante que cette cicatrice puisse être, vous ne deviez pas avoir été plus qu'un nourrisson à l'époque !

Sal voulut une nouvelle fois protester, lui dire que le Basilic était simplement très vieux et sûrement sénile même, mais Lancelot reprit.

– Alors toutes les autres histoires sont aussi véridiques ? Combattre des Dragons ? Une charrette volante ? Visiter des endroits où l'on vous a interdit d'aller ? Combattre des Trolls ?!

– Euh… peut-être, répondit Sal nerveusement. Je… je n'étais très doué pour écouter ce qu'on me disait quand j'étais enfant. Mais atr n'était pas là la plupart du temps, donc il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de me réprimander pour tout ça…

– Tu veux dire que ton père était avec Arthur tout ce temps, fit Lancelot, amer. Et aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais pensé à laisser Myrddin allait te chercher. Nous l'avons même retenu au château lorsqu'il a voulu rentrer chez lui !

Sal cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il avait déjà bien vieilli et beaucoup vagabondé lorsque Myrddin avait commencé son enseignement auprès d'Arthur, et avec tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, il ne comprenait pas comment le chevalier pouvait bien encore le prendre pour un enfant…

Salvazsahar décida finalement que seul son père pourrait répondre à cette question.

– Nous ne sommes que des égoïstes sans cœur, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lancelot. Il nous parlait sans cesse de toi, mais nous n'avons pas pensé un seul instant que tu puisses véritablement exister. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il nous parlait de son propre fils !

– Arthur est un Originel, clama Sal, se souvenant d'une lettre dans laquelle son père mentionnait son enseignement auprès de son nouvel apprenti - mais, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Sal pouvait avoir deviné que son père parlait en fait du roi Arthur en personne à ce moment-là… Il est extrêmement dangereux de ne pas entraîner un Originel. Arthur a besoin d'en apprendre plus sur son héritage et sur ses responsabilités. Il ne le quittera pas tant que son apprenti aura besoin de lui. C'est la charge qui incombe aux nés Firbolg, même s'il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec lui.

– Même s'il a dû pour cela abandonner son propre fils, lança Lancelot, l'amertume toujours bien présente.

– Je n'avais pas besoin de lui, répliqua Sal le plus sincèrement du monde. Arthur, si.

Lancelot renifla de dédain.

– Je n'y crois pas un seul instant, contra-t-il, têtu.

Le silence les accompagna pendant de longues minutes et peu à peu la forêt s'effaça et laissa place à un château.

– Bienvenue à Camelot, lança Lancelot et Sal observa les alentours.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il connaissait ce château !

Des souvenirs l'envahirent tandis qu'il scrutait la majestueuse silhouette du château qui se dressait au-dessus des collines et de la forêt comme une reine aimante. Même s'il pouvait oublier d'un jour à l'autre tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce château.

Sa maison.

La première maison qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

C'était… Poudlard !

 **.**

Ils franchirent l'entrée à pied, Lancelot ayant laissé sa monture aux écuries - qui se trouvaient exactement là où se dresserait la cabane de Hagrid bien plus tard.

Lancelot salua les gardes à l'entrée d'un hochement de tête, guidant Sal au travers de ces anciens et bien connus couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la Grande Salle.

Arrivée devant celle-ci, un des gardes les stoppa.

– Le roi est en train de discuter avec Myrddin de la forteresse. Ils préparent des stratégies de défense, et Arthur a demandé à ce qu'on ne les dérange pas.

– C'est peut-être bien ce qu'il a dit, commença Lancelot, mais certaines choses sont plus importantes que des stratégies de défense, et je connais un prisonnier dans ce château qui arrêterait de se sentir comme tel si nous sommes autorisés à entrer.

Prisonnier ?

Sal ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire à voix haute. Peut-être que Lancelot avait raison et que la tâche de Myrddin le maintenait prisonnier dans ce château après tout.

Lancelot fit fi des gardes complètement hébétés par son comportement et agrippa le bras de Sal pour qu'il le suive de près.

Le chevalier poussa les battants de la porte et ceux-ci s'écrasèrent sur le mur opposé en s'ouvrant.

Au milieu de la Grande Salle se tenait une table en chêne circulaire. Le plafond n'était pas enchanté et sur le piédestal, au lieu de la table réservée aux professeurs, seul était surélevé un trône - néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir... c'était bien la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Assis à la table se tenait un homme, peut-être aussi âgé que Lancelot, et un autre se tenait à ses côtés, beaucoup plus vieux. Il avait des cheveux blancs, mais ses yeux… ses yeux…

– Lancelot ! s'exclama le plus jeune, contrarié. J'ai dit aux gardes que je ne voulais pas être dérangé !

Sal remarqua les yeux de l'autre homme glisser sur son visage, sur ses vêtements puis sur ses propres yeux…

– Atr, dit-il.

Brusquement, l'homme se mit à courir vers lui. Il avait franchi les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avant même qu'Arthur n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole, et Sal se retrouva aussitôt enveloppé dans l'étreinte de son père.

– Salvazsahar ! entendit-il son père s'exclamer tandis qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'était pas blessé. Je remercie le ciel de t'avoir ramené auprès de moi ! Tu vas bien ! Tu vas bien !

Sal cligna des yeux. Il était présentement plus petit en taille que son père donc il n'eut qu'à relever la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait de la peur. La peur que quelque chose ait pu lui être arrivé entre une missive et une autre. Une peur irrationnelle quant à l'idée qu'il aurait pu, peut-être, ne jamais le revoir.

La culpabilité fit son chemin jusqu'au cœur de ses entrailles.

– Pardonne-moi, atr, murmura-t-il contre la tunique dont était vêtue son père. Pardonne-moi !

L'étreinte se resserra.

– Tu es revenu, et c'est tout ce qui compte, lui répondit Myrddin, le calmant par des caresses apaisantes.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Arthur décida d'intervenir.

– Je présume que vous connaissez ce gamin, Myrddin ? l'interrogea-t-il, mais avant que le plus âgé ne puisse répondre ou que Sal ne puisse penser à sa propre réponse, Lancelot s'en mêla.

– Le gamin en question, il s'agit son fils, fit-il remarquer, la voix glaciale. Un fils qui n'a pas vu son père depuis quinze ans pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'avez pas laissé Myrddin quitter ce château même pour six petits mois ! La pensée que Myrddin pouvait peut-être vouloir nous quitter non pas pour prendre des congés, mais pour retourner auprès de sa famille vous a-t-elle même effleuré ?!

Arthur ouvrit puis ferma la bouche. Il observa Sal qui était toujours fermement emprisonné dans l'étreinte de son père.

– Votre fils, Myrddin ? tenta-t-il.

Myrddin desserra son étreinte, mais l'une de ses mains résidait toujours sur l'épaule de Sal.

– Absolument, confirma avec calme. Voici Salvazsahar Serendu Harryjames Emrys, mon enfant. Sal, je te présente le roi Arthur Pendragon, mon élève.

Sal s'inclina.

– Votre Majesté, le salua-t-il, incertain de la façon dont il devait se comporter dans ce genre de situation.

Le roi se mit à rire.

– Tu es le fils de mon mentor, tu peux bien m'appeler Arthur, dit-il, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi sévères. Je vous ai séparé, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ce n'était en rien votre faute, contra Sal et les yeux d'Arthur se tournèrent vers Myrddin.

– J'aurais envoyé quelqu'un pour le faire amener ici, dit-il. Si vous m'en aviez parlé, je l'aurais fait. Il ne devait être qu'un nourrisson quand vous êtes parti pour entamer mon apprentissage.

Sal souffla avec colère. Paraissait-il aussi jeune que ça ?! Il n'en dit pourtant rien à voix haute en sentant la pression effectuée par son père sur son épaule.

– Il était jeune, confirma Myrddin. Mais tu devais apprendre, et il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi. Le parrain de mon enfant s'est occupé de lui.

Sal tourna son regard vers son père, surpris. Alors c'était donc ça : Myrddin avait inventé toute une comédie autour de lui…

– Son parrain ? s'étonna Arthur, gagné par la culpabilité. Qu'en est-il de sa mère ?

– Elle est morte peu après ma naissance, répondit Sal.

– Elle était souffrante ? imagina Lancelot.

– Elle a été assassinée, le corrigea Sal. Elle est morte en voulant me protéger.

À ses paroles, les yeux de son père s'assombrirent.

– Oui et un jour, le dérangé qui a fait ça paiera, continua-t-il.

– Dîtes-moi de qui il s'agit et où il se trouve, et j'enverrais immédiatement mes hommes à sa poursuite, proposa Arthur, son regard passant du père au fils, mais tous deux secouèrent la tête.

– Tu ne peux rien faire, répliqua Myrddin. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas envoyer tes hommes trouver mon fils.

Arthur s'apprêtait à protester, mais Myrddin reprit immédiatement.

– Je t'ai parlé de mes voyages de jeunesse, rappela-t-il à Arthur et celui-ci hocha la tête. La mère de mon fils, elle aussi, appartenait à ce monde, dit-il. Je suis revenu en Grande-Bretagne, mais la dernière fois que mon fils a vu l'Angleterre, il venait à peine de naître. Il n'a pas grandi ici et je ne pouvais pas faire envoyer tes hommes dans un pays étranger juste pour le ramener, même si je l'ai voulu de toutes mes forces.

Sal ne pouvait qu'admirer son père. Myrddin n'avait même pas vraiment menti à Arthur, si ce n'est pour des détails pour lisser le tout, mais il avait dressé son histoire pour qu'elle se rapproche le plus possible de la vérité tout en étant mêlée à ses mensonges. La mère de Sal faisait partie intégrante du futur, donc elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu Britannia comme Myrddin la connaissait. Sal était né une seconde fois dans ce même pays et l'avait quitté dès qu'il l'avait pu pour chercher un moyen de rentrer, ainsi, il n'avait pas vraiment grandi en Britannia. Et évidemment, Myrddin n'aurait pas pu faire envoyer des hommes à la recherche d'un homme adulte voyageant aux quatre coins du monde. Tout ce que Myrddin avait dit avait sa part de vérité, mais le tout s'était passé d'une manière bien différente que la façon dont Arthur allait l'interpréter…

Il faut qu'il m'apprenne à faire ça, médita Sal. Ça prendra du temps, mais au moins, il ne sera pas perdu.

Arthur soupira de dépit en entendant les mots de Myrddin.

– Je comprends. Mais souvenez-vous que vous pouvez requérir mon aide quand vous le souhaitez. Dites-moi ce que je peux faire et je mettrai mes hommes à votre service. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Myrddin inclina la tête.

– Comme tu le souhaites, Arthur.

Un silence s'installa. Arthur patienta quelques minutes, mais n'y tenant plus, il reprit.

– Vous ne quémanderez pas mon aide, c'est cela ?

– Exactement, confirma Myrddin. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

– Est-ce qu'il y a au moins autre chose…

Cette fois, Myrddin y réfléchit sérieusement, détaillant son fils du coin de l'œil. Sal ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait que son père pouvait être en ce moment même en train de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait changer sa vie, mais il avait accepté il y a longtemps qu'à cette époque, c'était le père qui décidait pour le fils, même si celui-ci avait déjà atteint l'âge adulte… Sal pouvait ne pas aimer ça, mais quoi qu'il arrive, il devait l'accepter.

Myrddin avait le droit de choisir ce que Sal faisait de sa vie. Habituellement, il ne se servait pas trop de ce pouvoir sur lui, mais savoir qu'il y pensait maintenant prouvait qu'il pensait à quelque chose qui lui était nécessaire d'apprendre…

– Si tu souhaites m'aider, alors..., commença Myrddin, pourrais-tu enseigner à mon fils ? Tu possèdes des aptitudes que je n'ai pas et qui t'ont été enseignées par ton père et ton oncle, même si tu les as tous les deux perdus lors de ton quinzième hiver. Tu peux rembourser la dette que tu as envers moi en enseignant ces aptitudes à mon fils.

Arthur toisa longuement Sal.

– Ce serait un honneur, répondit-il finalement.

– Et je ferais de même ! déclara Lancelot. Il y a longtemps que je souhaite apprendre à un jeune l'art de combattre, c'est enfin ma chance !

Sal n'était pas certain de pouvoir partager sa joie de vivre.

– Bien… Arrêtons-nous en là pour aujourd'hui, déclara Arthur avant de jeter un regard au chevalier. Lancelot et moi travaillerons sur un programme d'entraînement pour votre fils que nous vous présenterons dès demain. Pour le moment, profitez donc et rattrapez le temps perdu avec votre fils, Myrddin.

– Très bien, répondit le mage, puis il mena Sal en dehors de la pièce. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les quartiers de Myrddin, et ce ne fut qu'après avoir clos la porte et s'être éloigné de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes que Sal reprit la parole.

– Je t'en pris, explique-moi, atr, le sollicita-t-il. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus précis que ça : tous deux savaient très bien qu'il parlait de sa façon de tromper Arthur dans ses propos.

– Nous sommes tous deux bien trop vieux pour expliquer la situation sans dévoiler que nous sommes plus créatures qu'humains, expliqua Myrddin. Même s'ils connaissent la vérité à propos des nés Firbolg, ils ne comprendraient jamais la différence qui nous sépare d'eux, et je n'aime pas m'expliquer sur ce genre de choses.

– Mais… Arthur n'est-il pas censé être lui aussi un Originel ? Ne vivra-t-il pas plus longtemps que les autres, tout comme nous ? le questionna Sal, surpris.

– C'est ce qu'il est, en effet, et il vivra, affirma Myrddin. Cependant, ça ne sera que pour un siècle ou deux de plus que les autres. Sa famille possède peut-être l'âme d'un Firbolg, mais il ne descend pas d'un Phénix.

– Alors, c'est dans le sang des Phénix, conclut Sal.

– Oui, confirma Myrddin. Un Phénix est une créature qui naît à plusieurs reprises. Ils décident quand mourir pour renaître une nouvelle fois et ils décident lorsqu'ils deviennent trop vieux. Le sang qui coule dans nos veines nous offre une vie plus longue que n'importe quel autre né-Firbolg.

– Et tu ne veux rien lui en dire…

– Exactement, termina Myrddin. Et rien non plus sur notre habilité à vieillir et à rajeunir à volonté. C'est une magie qui appartient à notre lignée. Si ce n'est en famille, ce secret ne doit pas s'ébruiter, tu as bien compris ?

– Oui, acquiesça Sal.

– C'est exactement la même chose quand il est question de la magie héréditaire à la famille d'Arthur ou celle d'autres descendants de Firbolg comme nous. Nous sommes incapables d'utiliser leur magie et nous ne connaissons pas leurs secrets, entendus ?

Sal hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

– Alors je dois faire comme si j'avais de nouveau quinze ans étant donné que je parais les avoir, conclut-il.

– C'est cela, approuva Myrddin en souriant. Mais je suis content que tu sois venu. Arthur et Lancelot sont deux des meilleurs combattants que je connaisse. Ça ne pourra que t'être bénéfique d'apprendre auprès d'eux.

– C'est pour ça que tu as tout de suite accepté l'offre d'Arthur…

– Exactement, confirma-t-il toujours souriant. Son expression changea pourtant subitement et devint plus sérieuse.

– J'ai aussi récemment découvert qu'un membre de ta famille s'est installé près de la Grande-Bretagne.

Sal paru perturbé par ces propos.

– Un membre de ma famille ?

– Tes yeux verts, un jour, je t'ai dit que c'était un héritage familial, t'en souviens-tu ?

Sal opina immédiatement.

– Bien, il semblerait que la famille LeFay se soit installée à Avalon, énonça Myrddin. Je sais que tu ne sais rien de la magie qui te vient de cette branche de ta famille. Tu pourrais aller demander à devenir apprenti là-bas pour quelque temps.

– Mais enfin…

– Il faut que tu saches ce dont tu es capable pour connaître ton véritable potentiel, déclara Myrddin. Apprendre à contrôler la magie qui te vient de ton héritage est très important et si tu rencontres au cours de tes voyages un autre de tes ancêtres, je veux que tu ailles apprendre auprès d'eux également, bien compris ?

– Oui, hésita Sal. Dois-je partir bientôt ?

– Bien sûr que non, le rassura Myrddin. Mais je souhaite que tu ailles voir Morgana LeFay un jour. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était guérisseuse et au vu de sa profession, je sais avec certitude qu'elle ne pourra jamais lever la main sur toi. Un serment l'en empêche. Elle sera le parfait mentor pour toi.

Sal hocha simplement la tête, son esprit en pleine ébullition. Il était un des descendants de Morgana LeFay ?! La même enchanteresse dont le fils avait tué… allait tué… Arthur ?!

Sal ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l'Histoire, mais il se souvenait parfaitement avoir appris ça dans le monde moldu à son époque, il y a bien longtemps. Il n'était même pas sûr que Binns ait enseigné cette partie de l'Histoire pendant ses cours, mais il en savait assez pour frissonner d'horreur à la pensée même qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec cette enchanteresse…

Pas qu'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour prévenir que ça arrive de toute façon...

– J'irais en temps voulu, promit le brun. Mais j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi avant ça.

Myrddin lui sourit franchement.

– Et je ne peux que m'en réjouir, confessa-t-il en décoiffant la tignasse de son fils. À présent, je veux tout savoir de tes aventures.

Ainsi, ils passèrent le reste de la journée plongée dans le parcours de Sal à travers diverses contrées au travers du monde. Ils finirent tout de même par se retirer dans leurs lits à une heure avancée de la nuit, tous deux épuisés par les récits contés et entendus.

Le jour suivant, Arthur leur présenta le programme qu'il avait préparé pour Sal afin d'arranger ses leçons entre Arthur, Lancelot et Gawain, un autre fidèle chevalier du roi. Arthur avait déjà pris l'initiative de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui enseigner et Myrddin avait approuvé ses choix en la matière.

Sal, lui-même, ne fut pas franchement ravi en entendant parler de son nouvel emploi du temps, mais son père mit rapidement fin à ses protestations.

Ainsi, il commença ses cours en termes d'Histoire, de politique, d'étiquette, de stratégie de combat et d'art du combat avec et sans ses pouvoirs.

Arthur était celui qui lui enseignait la politique et la manière de combattre en utilisant la magie. Lancelot lui apprenait l'art de se battre avec une épée et les stratégies de combat, et Gawain s'occupait des cours d'étiquette et d'Histoire. Grâce à sa bonne mémoire, l'enseignement fut rapide, tout particulièrement lorsque Arthur prit avantage de cette aptitude et qu'il commença à jeter des boules de feu à Sal qui se devait de rapidement les esquiver sous peine de recevoir de méchantes brûlures.

Sal n'avait jamais rien vu de telle que la magie utilisée par le roi. Arthur les créait à mains nues et semblait les contrôler avec peu de difficultés. Sal trouvait ça absolument prodigieux et c'est ce qui le poussa à tenter d'en produire lui-même lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul.

Au début, il n'arriva à rien, mais après quelques semaines d'entraînement, il parvint finalement à créer une simple flamme au creux de ses mains.

– Il ne me reste plus qu'à la faire grandir, dit-il à voix haute, souriant de toutes ses dents, les yeux fixés sur son dernier achèvement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda une voix juste derrière lui, et Sal se tourna et rencontra le regard d'Arthur.

– Je… je…, balbutia-t-il, se sentant comme un enfant pris en faute par son aîné. Je…

Le regard stupéfait du roi était fixé tout droit sur la flamme qui brûlait au-dessus de ses paumes et lorsqu'il le remarqua, Sal l'éteint immédiatement.

– Veuillez me pardonner, Arthur, s'excusa-t-il sur un ton coupable. Je n'aurais pas dû…

– Est-ce que tu peux le faire une nouvelle fois ? l'interrompit-il, sa voix prenant un ton des plus étranges.

Sal hésita un moment avant de rallumer la flamme. Arthur s'en approcha et passa ses doigts à travers le feu pour s'assurer de son existence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il scruta Sal d'un air interdit.

– Tu peux me dire comment tu as réussi à faire ça.

Sal haussa les épaules.

– Par la force de la volonté tout simplement, répondit-il. Je… j'essaie d'y parvenir depuis la première fois que je vous aie vu user de boules de feu… Je… veuillez excuser mon erreur… !

– Non… non, tout va bien, mon enfant, le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son apprenti. Sal ne sut pas vraiment comment il devait interpréter ce geste. Normalement, un adulte qui n'était pas apparenté à un enfant ne devait pas le toucher, c'était très mal vu d'en faire autrement et Arthur n'avait jamais brisé cette clause jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

– Dis-moi, mon garçon, que sais-tu de ta mère ? demanda-t-il à Sal.

Celui-ci hésita, puis décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité.

– Je sais qu'elle était jeune quand elle est morte et que mes parents n'étaient pas mariés depuis très longtemps. Je sais aussi que j'ai hérité de ses yeux et qu'elle était une sorcière brillante. Je ne pense pas que atr l'ait connue très longtemps, fit-il, mixant mensonges et vérités pour rendre le tout plus crédible.

– Donc, tu ne sais pas de quelle famille elle vient ? conclut Arthur.

Sal haussa les épaules.

– Pas vraiment, confirma-t-il, ne mentant pas vraiment cette fois-ci.

– Je vois, fit Arthur en ébouriffant une nouvelle fois la tignasse du brun. Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon, je ne suis pas en colère. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Sal hésita avant de suivre Arthur.

Quatre longues heures plus tard, il retourna dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec son père, complètement épuisé. Arthur lui avait montré un bon nombre de choses, comme la manière de contrôler le feu sans chercher à en produire soi-même et comment faire de même avec les plantes. Sal s'était entraîné à maintenir son contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à faire fleurir un bourgeon et à faire s'embraser un feu sans l'aide de bois.

Utiliser une telle magie l'avait vidé de ses forces et Sal tomba dans son lit pour aussitôt s'y endormir. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il fut réveillé au petit matin par son père qui l'informa qu'Arthur les avait fait appeler auprès de lui.

Sal se leva et suivit son père jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

– Myrddin, Sal, les salua Arthur. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous demander une faveur.

– Mon Seigneur ? s'enquit Myrddin.

Sal était tout aussi surpris, mais en tant que « mineur », il ne fut pas autorisé à parler avant qu'on ne lui en donne la permission. Il avait finalement appris à ne plus protester - intérieurement ou pas - contre de telles règles, même s'il était tout sauf mineur.

– Myrddin, je souhaiterais adopter votre fils, déclara Arthur.

Sal cligna des yeux, complètement abasourdis. L'adopter ?! Sal avait déjà un père enfin ! Pourquoi demandait-il… ?

– J'ai besoin d'un héritier et je ne suis pas certain du temps que cela prendra avant que je ne puisse en concevoir un moi-même. Je vous demande votre permission pour prendre votre fils comme tel jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne, proposa le roi.

– J'en suis honoré, mon Seigneur, répondit Myrddin. Malheureusement, Sal est trop âgé pour absorber une partie de votre âme, donc il ne pourrait pas être votre véritable héritier. Peut-être qu'une adoption succédanée avec laquelle il aurait seulement accès à une partie votre héritage magique pourrait fonctionnait, mais ce ne sera en rien la même chose. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes les descendants des Firbolg. Notre âme ne possède pas la sensibilité et la flexibilité des âmes humaines. Si vous étiez un druide moyen, vous pourriez lui donner accès à l'entièreté de votre héritage, mais en tant qu'Originel, vous ne pouvez pas en faire de même.

– J'en ai bien conscience, concéda Arthur d'une voix calme. Vous me l'avez bien enseigné, Myrddin. Et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai décidé de choisir votre fils. Il peut déjà utiliser la magie qui m'est héréditaire. Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois. Quelque part dans la lignée de votre femme, il y a dû avoir un croisement avec un membre de ma famille. Mon sang coule déjà dans ses veines. Il me faut simplement l'adopter dans la branche principale.

Sal était effaré. Il était un des descendants d'Arthur ?! Mais comment Arthur pouvait-il savoir ça ?!

Soudainement, Sal se rappela du regard que lui avait jeté le roi lorsqu'il avait vu la flamme qu'il avait créée, lorsqu'il l'avait touché…

Une magie qui lui était héréditaire ?!

Leur entraînement de la veille avait-il été un test pour confirmer les doutes qu'avait eus Arthur en le voyant manier le feu ?! Est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire toutes ces choses pour être certain que son héritage coulait bien dans ses veines ? Sal se sentit brusquement comme un enfant ayant touché à quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher en premier lieu…

Myrddin paraissait lui-même quelque peu interdit face à cette découverte. Il se tourna vers son fils et le dévisagea longuement.

– En es-tu certain Arthur ? tenta-t-il et celui-ci acquiesça.

– Absolument, répondit-il. M'en donnerez-vous la permission ?

– Est-ce que tu sais à quel degré il est éloigné de la branche principale ? s'enquit Myrddin.

Arthur secoua la tête.

– Nous verrons bien, déclara-t-il. Plus sa branche sera proche de la mienne, plus il sera puissant après l'adoption.

Une fois de plus, Myrddin se remit à observer son fils. Sal savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire quant à cette décision. Il savait aussi que de retour à sa véritable époque, il aurait hait cette décision, mais il avait longuement appris à s'adapter, particulièrement puisqu'il savait que son père refuserait s'il savait que ça le rendrait malheureux.

– Je ne perdrais pas les droits que j'ai vis-à-vis de mon fils, répliqua Myrddin après réflexion.

– Je ne vous le demande pas, Myrddin, le rassura Arthur. Je voudrais simplement l'ajouter à ma lignée.

Myrddin resta silencieux l'espace d'une minute avant d'acquiescer finalement.

– Si tel est votre souhait, concéda-t-il. Je vous laisserai mon fils pour que vous en fassiez votre héritier. Vous aurez le droit de lui enseigner et de décider ce qui est le mieux pour lui, tout comme je possède ces droits. Je ne les abandonnerais sous aucun prétexte.

Arthur hésita l'espace d'un instant avant d'incliner sa tête.

– Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-il.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi, répéta Myrddin.

Sal cligna des yeux, soufflés. Il ne pensait que son père autoriserait véritablement Arthur à l'adopter.

Il ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent dans leurs quartiers.

– Tu vas vraiment le laisser faire ? s'alarma-t-il.

Myrddin soupira.

– Je sais que l'idée ne te réjouit pas, Salvazsahar, commença-t-il. Tu es plus âgé que lui et tu te sens plus adulte qu'enfant aussi. Mais essaie de comprendre ma décision. Arthur a affirmé que tu pouvais user du même héritage magique que lui, ce qui veut dire qu'un membre de ta famille est l'un de ses descendants. Je ne peux pas t'enseigner ce type de magie, et si Arthur a besoin de t'adopter pour te l'enseigner, je ne laisserais pas passer cette occasion. Tu as le droit de connaître ton héritage.

Sal soupira à son tour.

– Alors je vais devoir une nouvelle fois prétendre être un enfant, c'est ça ? en conclut-il. Myrddin lui sourit.

– Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu devras t'y résoudre. Tant que tu ne trouveras pas un moyen de regagner ton époque, tu devras t'adapter. À certains moments, tu comprendras qu'il est plus facile de le faire en prétendant être un simple enfant, expliqua son père. Ne t'en fais pas, Sal. Tu as joué cette comédie depuis ton arrivée ici, je suis certain que tu peux continuer comme ça un petit moment.

– Oui, et on va encore me prendre comme apprenti, nota-t-il, dédaigneux.

– Tu l'as été depuis ton arrivée.

– C'est exact, concéda Sal, mais à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas le fils de du précepteur de l'homme en question…

– Tu t'y feras, répondit simplement son père, une once de froideur dans la réticence de son fils.

Et c'est ce que Sal fit.

Le jour suivant, on lui donna une potion à laquelle on avait ajouté le sang du roi - une potion d'adoption. Il la but jusqu'à la dernière goutte sans rechigner.

En apparence, il ne changea pas énormément. Ses yeux brillaient simplement d'une teinte émeraude plus profonde et semblaient maintenant avoir retrouvé la lumière qui leur avait manqué auparavant.

Mais il y avait une autre différence. Peu après l'adoption, Sal découvrit que son habileté à manier l'héritage qu'il partageait avec Arthur s'était considérablement améliorée.

– Ta branche ne devait pas être très éloignée de la branche principale, fit remarquer Arthur lorsqu'il décela son aptitude à presque ressentir à l'intérieur de lui le feu qu'il pouvait contrôlait. Ton introduction dans la branche principale a accru ta puissance comme on le voit rarement. Tu dois comprendre que tu possèdes maintenant des capacités te venant de ta lignée d'origine ainsi que celles qui viennent avec l'accès à la branche majeure de notre famille. Ensemble, ils forment ta véritable… ta véritable puissance.

– Je comprends, affirma Sal.

Cette nuit-là, il demanda à son père s'il était concevable de croire qu'il aurait pu appartenir à branche principale depuis le début.

– Bien sûr fut sa réponse. Je l'ai envisagé. La puissance dont tu fais preuve nous indique que tu as la capacité d'être le Lord de cette famille. Tu devais l'être à ton époque en tout cas.

Et il ne l'avait jamais su… mais ça, il ne le mentionna pas à voix haute. Ça le dérangeait de plus en plus de comprendre qu'on lui avait caché quelque chose d'aussi important.

Si j'arrive à regagner mon époque, je promets d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi je ne savais rien en ce qui concerne ma famille, se promit-il à lui-même.

Après cet épisode, ils ne parlèrent plus jamais du futur.

L'enseignement de Sal procuré par Arthur et ses chevaliers se poursuivit et ses leçons se firent de plus en plus fréquentes après son adoption.

Mais la chose la plus importante fut qu'il apprit fut les paroles que Myrddin prononça quelques semaines plus tard.

– Lorsque moi et Arthur mourrons, commença-t-il, tu devras t'occuper de la protection de Camelot. C'est Arthur qui m'a aidé à construire cet endroit, c'est pourquoi notre magie coule dans chacune de ces pierres. En tant qu'héritier, le château t'appartiendra lorsque nous ne serons plus de ce monde et tu deviendras le seigneur de ces terres. Ce sera alors de ton devoir de t'occuper des personnes qui vivent ici.

– Mais, que deviendra l'enfant qu'Arthur aura ? s'enquit Sal.

– Tant qu'il ne le reconnaîtra pas, cet enfant n'aura aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit, affirma Myrddin. Tu es son héritier jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit décidé autrement. Prépare-toi comme il se doit.

Ce fut aussi la dernière fois qu'ils en parlèrent. On enseigna à Sal tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre et, finalement, il quitta ses pères et se remit à vagabonder. Arthur le laissa partir lorsque Sal lui raconta qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur le monde, mais Myrddin seul savait où il se rendait vraiment : il était temps pour lui d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille.

* * *

 _Le changement du vouvoiement au tutoiement de Lancelot est totalement voulu. Étant donné que ça n'y paraît pas dans la version anglaise, c'est juste un choix personnel. Lorsqu'il perd ses moyens sous les émotions qui affluent, Lancelot tutoie son prochain, tandis qu'en général, il le vouvoie. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas dérangé plus que ça ^^_


	13. Chapter 12: 25 AD Learning From Family

**RARs :**

 **Maud :** Ah, mais Harry n'est pas roi de Bretagne, du moins pas pour le moment, pas si Arthur à un enfant légitime, néanmoins, il est bien propriétaire du château, et il y a du lourd là-dessous. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, il traîne dans beaucoup de complots, mais je n'ai aucune idée de s'il connaît vraiment les origines de Harry (origines aussi lointaines, cela va s'en dire, même si elles sont vraiment importantes). Cela peut se jouer, franchement ! Merci pour cette petite théorie en tout cas, je t'embrasse, une très bonne lecture !

 **adenoide :** Je pense bien qu'il n'y a personne dans le monde entier qui serait capable de fournir à Harry tous les liens de parenté qu'il possède, Sal s'en est assuré (on va s'en rendre compte au fil des chapitres ;). Mais il n'est pas impossible que certains fassent des connexions ! Pour ce qui est des beaux souvenirs, c'est sûr ! Pour une fois ! Myrddin est vraiment un père adorable ^^ Et pour en savoir un peu plus sur la lignée de Lily, je te laisse à ta lecture, des bisous !

* * *

 _ **learning from family**_

 **25 apr. J.-C.**

Sal était nerveux.

Il avait gagné l'île sur laquelle on disait Morgana résider et se tenait présentement devant sa demeure.

Avalon.

Sal était à Avalon.

Il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de Morgana LeFay et de ses dons de guérison. Bien sûr, il avait également entendu parler de son penchant pour la magie noire ; rien qu'il aimerait apprendre, pour sûr.

Mais il devait se résoudre à la rencontrer. Il devait savoir et il voulait apprendre l'art de guérir ainsi qu'en connaître davantage sur l'héritage qu'ils partageaient. Il s'y était résolu depuis que son père lui avait parlé de son héritage la toute première fois. Depuis qu'il avait appris que la couleur de ses yeux faisait de lui un LeFay. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était très certainement un descendant d'Arthur et de Morgana.

Tout avait commencé il y a trois ans et demi de cela, lorsque l'enchanteresse était venue et avait acculé Arthur. Sal n'avait pas été physiquement présent à l'époque, mais il avait tout appris de leur dispute lors de son retour ; une dispute concernant le fils de Morgana né d'une nuit partagée avec le roi.

Arthur avait été tout sauf enchanté d'entendre parler d'un enfant, et il avait refusé d'en faire son héritier. L'enfant en question n'ayant pas été reconnu, Myrddin avait raccompagné Morgana hors du château. Sal ne connaissait pas les détails, mais de leur entrevue ce jour-là résultat le début d'une rancœur très forte et partagée entre l'enchanteresse et ses pères.

Jusqu'ici, il s'était dit que peu importait qu'il soit un descendant de Morgana, car il était avant tout le fils de Myrddin, et Morgana haïssait Myrddin… Seulement, à présent, Sal se tenait sur le pas de la porte, incertain quant à la manière de procéder…

 **.**

– Tu vas rester là encore longtemps, gamin ? dit une voix sarcastique, et soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Une femme d'âge moyen, portant dans ses bras un enfant de quatre ans tout au plus, venait d'apparaître devant lui.

– Eum…, tenta Sal, balbutiant. Je… je suis à la recherche de Morgana LeFay. On m'a dit qu'elle vivait ici, réussit-il enfin à dire en dévisageant la femme.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme le charbon et ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur émeraude mortelle. Sal connaissait bien ces yeux-là. C'étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux dont il avait hérité de sa mère.

L'enfant qu'elle soutenait n'avait pas le même regard, néanmoins : c'était un brun plutôt doux qui le dévisageait, non sans lui rappeler la couleur des yeux d'Arthur…

 _Cet enfant doit être Mordred_ , conclut-il avant de se corriger subitement. _Medrawd. Le temps a dû modifier son nom. Aujourd'hui, il s'appelle Medrawd._

– Et puis-je savoir qui requiert de me trouver ? s'enquit Morgana, l'observant calmement, mais avec profondeur.

– Mon nom est Salvazsahar Emrys, se présenta-t-il. Il avait pensé à se présenter sous le nom des LeFay, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Le sang les LeFay coulait peut-être dans son sang, mais ce n'avait jamais été un nom qu'il avait porté par le passé.

– Emrys ? répéta-t-elle, ne l'ayant pas quitté du regard. Comme dans _Myrddin_ Emrys ?

– En effet…, répondit-il, sa nervosité toujours bien présente.

– Que veux-tu, rejeton de Myrddin ?

– Je… je…

Sal ravala sa nervosité et s'agrippa à son courage de toutes ses forces.

– Je suis venu pour vous demander de me prendre comme apprenti, récita-t-il en tentant de paraître convaincant.

Morgana haussa les sourcils.

– Le rejeton de Myrddin me demande à moi, la grande Morgana LeFay, de le prendre comme apprenti ? répéta-t-elle, sa voix prenant une intonation dangereuse.

Le regard de Sal devint glacial en rencontrant le sien. Il la fixa, la défiant d'en dire plus et Morgana cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

– Tu n'es pas un Emrys, dit-elle finalement. Tu es de mon sang. Tu es mon héritier.

Son regard se tourna vers son enfant.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je suis celle qui perpétuera ma lignée, comment peux-tu exister alors que j'ai déjà un enfant ?!

Sal hésita. Il savait qu'il devait tout lui expliquer… et si possible sans trop mentir.

– Je… je ne viens pas de cette époque, confessa-t-il. Les yeux de Morgana revinrent immédiatement sur lui. Ses sourcils se haussèrent une fois de plus. Je… Comment dire cela… Je suis... l'un de vos descendants et je suis… venu pour apprendre à vos côtés.

La vérité, mais sans en dire trop pour qu'elle fasse les bonnes connexions.

– Si tu es l'un de mes descendants, comment se fait-il que tu portes le nom de Myrddin ? l'interrogea-t-elle, son intérêt piqué à vif. Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt porter mon nom… ou celui d'Arthur ?

– Je… Ma mère n'était pas l'héritière, répondit-il, la nervosité retrouvée. Je porte le nom de mon père comme je n'ai aucun droit de porter celui de ma mère.

– Tu portes notre héritage, constata-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Tu en as conscience, et dans ces conditions, tu as le droit de porter notre nom. Tu n'as pas besoin de te souiller avec le nom de ce Myrddin.

Sal décida avec sagesse de ne pas la reprendre là-dessus. Il avait pressenti que Morgana ne serait pas enchantée par le nom de famille qu'il portait.

– Ça, il me semble bien que cela reste mon problème, conclut-il. Et je n'ai jamais prétendu connaître mon héritage.

Morgana l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

– Ta mère ne t'a donc rien enseigné ? comprit-elle, à la fois horrifiée et écœurée.

– Elle n'a pas pu le faire, la corrigea-t-il. Sa vie a été fauchée alors que je n'étais qu'un nourrisson.

– Mais certainement, ta grand-mère…

– Il y avait une guerre, l'interrompit Sal, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Je suis le dernier descendant de ma lignée en possession de tels pouvoirs. Je le suis depuis mon premier hiver. Ma tante est toujours en vie, mais elle n'a pas hérité d'un noyau magique. Elle n'a jamais pu m'enseigner ce que je devais savoir.

– Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas, admit Morgana. Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es venu.

– Oui, répondit Sal. Il me fallait un mentor qui pourrait m'apprendre tout ce que je me dois de savoir sur la question, et me voilà donc.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants tandis que Morgana ne cessait de le fixer. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle le jaugeait, et plus cela durait, plus sa nervosité s'affirmait.

– Et tu apprendras, Salvazsahar, déclara-t-elle enfin avant de sourire. Viens donc à l'intérieur. J'accepte ta requête. Je n'ai pas envie que ma lignée se termine au profit de celle des Emrys, sans pour autant critiquer le choix d'alliance de ta mère. Les Emrys sont d'une puissante lignée et lier notre sang au leur est un choix des plus judicieux.

Raisonnable, Sal ne mentionna pas que son père adoptif n'avait jamais épousé sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler toute la vérité, car il était certain que celle-ci ne lui plairait en rien.

Il entra donc, conscient qu'il se devrait d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle lui enseignerait pour les années à venir et qu'il n'avait aucune idée du jour où son entraînement en viendrait à son terme.

 **.**

La maison était exiguë, mais très propre. Morgana lui indiqua une simple chaise en bois au pied du feu.

– Assieds-toi, l'incita-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise ayant l'air bien plus confortable.

– Est-ce que tu sais lire ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, répondit-il aussitôt.

– Ta tante t'a donc quand même appris certaines choses, en déduit Morgana. Et les grimoires de la famille, les as-tu parcourus ?

– Non, déchanta Sal. La maison de mes parents a été détruite. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est une vieille cape qui appartenait à mon père.

Morgana soupira, puis, subitement, il la sentit user de légilimancie sur lui. Il la laissa passer, non pas pour qu'elle accède à ses souvenirs, mais à ses sentiments afin qu'elle puisse affirmer qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

– Mais tu connais les bases de l'occlumancie, constata-t-elle, bien que ce soit sous une forme absolument barbare.

– Mon père m'a appris, répondit-il avec sincérité.

– Très bien, je te l'enseignerai à nouveau et mieux cette fois-ci, promit-elle. Oublie ce que t'a dit ton père, je vais te montrer ce qu'est le véritable art de l'occlumancie.

– Entendu, milady, dit Sal.

– Appelle-moi : mère, imposa-t-elle. Tu as beau être mon petit-fils, tu es encore assez jeune pour m'appeler d'une telle manière. Combien d'hivers as-tu déjà compté ?

– Quinze, décida Sal, usant du véritable âge de son corps et non de celui de son esprit. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer la suggestion de Morgana, mais il savait qu'il l'appellerait ainsi quoiqu'il advienne. Elle était son ancêtre et, en tant que tel, aussi son aînée. Alors, si elle souhaitait qu'il l'appelle « mère », ainsi, il l'appellerait sans rechigner.

– Donc, je présume que ta magie n'a mûrie qu'une seule fois ? le questionna Morgana. Sal haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement.

À ses mots, Morgana sortit son bâton magique et le pointa dans sa direction. Sal se crispa, mais ne détourna pas les yeux et ne sortit pas son propre bâton.

Morgana sourit en voyant sa réaction. Elle avait sans mal distingué le geste discret qu'il avait fait pour attraper son bâton magique avant de s'arrêter de lui-même.

– Tu as de bons réflexes, le félicita-t-elle. Ton père qui t'a appris la tenue des combattants, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il m'a appris celle des druides, mère, la corrigea-t-il. Je ne suis pas un combattant, mais je sais comment me battre en tant que druide.

– Bien sûr que tu sais, confirma-t-elle avant de murmurer une incantation.

Une lumière jaune pâle effleura son corps et tourna immédiatement au vert.

– Très bien, dit-elle. Tu n'as bien mûri qu'une seule fois. Je vais donc pouvoir commencer sur des bases vierges. De plus, nous avons encore du temps, ta seconde maturation ne s'enclenchera pas avant au moins trois hivers.

– Vous pouvez savoir ça ? questionna Sal, surpris. Même son père avait été incapable de lui révéler la date exacte à laquelle avait débuté sa première maturation.

– Bien entendu, confia Morgana. Et tu en seras également capable lorsque je t'aurais enseigné tout ce que je sais. Je pose juste deux conditions.

– Je vous écoute.

– Tu devras me laisser t'adopter, déclara Morgana. Lorsque tu seras mon enfant direct, j'aurais tout droit de t'enseigner ce que je souhaite, sans que tu aies ton mot à dire.

Sal avait conscience que c'était une possibilité. Morgana savait très bien que Medrawd serait incapable d'accéder à son héritage familial, et l'enchanteresse voulait s'assurer que son savoir serait sauf. Même si elle devait le confier à un héritier venu d'un futur distant. S'il devenait son véritable fils, même s'il était adopté, et non son simple descendant, elle aurait une meilleure emprise sur sa magie. Un parent comprenait mieux que personne la manière dont fonctionnait la magie de ses enfants, après tout.

– Très bien, concéda-t-il. Il aurait aimé l'éviter, mais c'était à prévoir.

 _De toute façon, cela ne changera pas le sang qui coule dans mes veines,_ songea-t-il.

En plus, il aurait un meilleur accès à son héritage magique… et ça, c'était une opportunité en or.

– La dernière condition est la suivante : tu devras apprendre à Medrawd à se battre, exigea-t-elle.

Sal hocha la tête, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter - même si cela causerait certainement la perte d'Arthur dans le futur. Même si tel était le cas, refuser ne changerait pas le cours de l'Histoire. Arthur mourrait et si l'Histoire voulait que Medrawd soit la cause de sa mort, alors rien ne pourrait la modifier. Sal n'avait aucun pouvoir sur cette destinée. Il s'en rendait maintenant compte.

– Je lui apprendrais, mais je ne suis pas très doué avec une épée.

– Tant que tu lui enseignes ce que tu sais, approuva Morgana, il apprendra le reste de lui-même.

 **.**

Le temps qu'il passa chez Morgana défila rapidement.

Il s'habitua vite à l'appeler « mère » et, sous sa tutelle, il commença à apprendre à utiliser la magie qui était propre aux LeFay. Elle lui enseigna également l'art de soigner et de la magie noire.

Au début, Sal fut quelque peu hésitant quant à apprendre une telle magie, mais il découvrit rapidement que beaucoup de rituels et de sortilèges de magie noire pouvaient être utilisés de manières bien différentes et pourraient l'aider lui et en guérir d'autres.

Il se découvrit aussi une véritable passion pour l'art de soigner autrui. Avant de devenir l'apprenti de l'enchanteresse, Sal pensait déjà que savoir guérir des blessures était terriblement utile, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprenait, cela devint une toute nouvelle raison de vivre.

Morgana remarqua également sa passion pour la matière et elle commença à lui en montrer toujours plus, l'introduisant peu à peu dans son travail en tant que guérisseuse.

Il fallut dix ans avant que Medrawd ne remporte son premier combat contre Sal, en quelques minutes seulement. À ce moment-ci, Morgana fit appeler Sal auprès d'elle.

– Oui, mère ? s'enquit-il en entrant dans la maison.

– Salvazsahar LeFay, commença-t-elle. Aujourd'hui est le jour où se termine ton apprentissage. Tu sais tout ce que je sais et je ne peux rien t'apprendre de plus.

Sal inclina la tête.

– À présent, il ne reste qu'une dernière chose à faire, continua Morgana. Ton Serment.

Sal savait exactement où elle voulait en venir. Chaque guérisseur devait prêter serment sur leur magie, promettant de venir en aide à quiconque en aurait besoin. Ce Serment posait une entrave sur son noyau magique, car aucun guérisseur n'était autorisé à tuer, blesser ou même à négliger quelqu'un dans le besoin immédiat de soins.

Il posait des limites qui enlèveraient la vie à celui qui oserait les outrepasser.

– Je ne suis pas certain de bien vouloir le prendre, répondit Sal, sincère.

Morgana haussa un sourcil.

– Je t'ai appris l'art de soigner pendant près de dix ans, et à présent, tu refuses de faire le dernier pas ? questionna-t-elle, surprise par sa réponse.

– Un guérisseur ne peut pas se battre, souligna-t-il.

– Et tu veux te battre ?

– Non, contra-t-il en secouant la tête. Je veux pouvoir protéger.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit furieuse qu'il refuse de prêter serment sur sa vie et de se plonger entièrement dans son rôle de guérisseur. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait certainement pas, ce fut à la lueur qui brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle entendit sa réponse.

– Alors, ainsi, ton vœu est de protéger, répéta-t-elle. Protégeras-tu tout le monde, sans exception de race, de sang ou de quelqu'autre clivage ?

Sal fronça les sourcils.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il. Pourquoi ne protégerais-je pas quelqu'un qui en aurait le besoin si j'en suis capable ?

Morgana ressemblait à présent de plus en plus au chat du Cheshire.

– Protégeras-tu quiconque ne pourrait pas se défendre lui-même contre des attaques ?

– Je le ferais, affirma Sal, les sourcils toujours froncés et l'esprit confus.

– Et t'engages-tu à user de tes aptitudes pour aider ceux qui ont besoin d'aide ?

– Bien sûr que je le ferais…

– Même si tu dois aider ton ennemi ?

– Oui…

– Même si tu dois tuer quelqu'un ou en laisser un autre mourir pour assurer la sécurité d'autrui ?

Sa confusion ne fit que s'accroître. _Laisser quelqu'un mourir ?!_

– Oui…, hésita-t-il.

– Même si cela te fait souffrir ?

– Oui, affirma-t-il avec plus de certitude dans la voix.

– Alors, dans ce cas, je te bénis mon enfant. Tu es un guérisseur, tu es un combattant, tu es un gardien. Ton apprentissage se termine et tu as choisi ta voie. Puisses-tu en guérir d'autres, puisses-tu jauger leurs cœurs. Puisses-tu les guider, puisses-tu les protéger et les défendre contre coups et blessures. Aujourd'hui, je te nomme Gardien parmi les guérisseurs, né pour protéger, né pour évaluer, né pour soigner. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une aura doré l'entoura subitement et un cercle runique apparut au-dessus de sa tête. Sal n'avait jamais vu un tel cercle. Il y avait bien sûr le cercle runique dédié aux guérisseurs au centre, mais celui-ci était entouré par un autre cercle qui lui était absolument inconnu.

Avant que Sal ne puisse tenter de le déchiffrer, il se mit à briller d'une lumière aussi aveuglante qu'une étoile avant d'éclater en dizaines d'étincelles qui fondirent sous sa peau.

Une chaleur envahit tout son corps, puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta et revint à la normale.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia-t-il et Morgana reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus.

– Le Serment des guérisseurs, lui apprit-elle. Mais pas celui que l'on prête habituellement. Celui-ci te permettra de protéger, et s'il le faut, d'ôter la vie. Aucune conséquence. Tu pourras laisser quelqu'un mourir si cette personne a fait du mal à d'autres par ses actes ou en fera souffrir s'il poursuit sur sa voie.

– Alors... tout est comme avant ? se calma Sal, toujours un peu confus.

– Pas exactement, nota Morgana. Autrui sera toujours ta priorité à présent. Si tu te vois embarqué dans un conflit, tu ne pourras pas te battre en premier, tu devras d'abord défendre ceux qui ont besoin de ta protection. Tu ne pourras pas non plus prendre avantage des autres et tu ne peux plus non plus te battre aux côtés des Forces du Mal. Si tu brises une seule de ces clauses, tu perdras ta magie, et peut-être même ta vie avec.

– Vous m'avez piégé dans un Serment, l'accusa Sal.

– Je te connais bien, Salvazsahar, affirma Morgana. Quoi qu'il advienne, tu l'aurais pris. Tu es né pour protéger, que tu possèdes mes yeux et le sang des Pendragon le montre bien. Tu ne te sentiras pas du tout entravé par ce Serment, je peux te le promettre.

Sal soupira, ne pouvant pas contrer ses arguments. Même sans prendre ce Serment, il aurait continué à aider ceux dans le besoin et ceux trop faibles pour s'aider eux-mêmes.

– Mais pourquoi me piéger ainsi ?

– Ce genre de serment doit être pris sans en avoir conscience, expliqua Morgana. Et même si tu le prêtes ainsi, il y a très peu de personnes en ce monde dont le Serment aurait été accepté par la Magie elle-même. Un Gardien parmi les guérisseurs est spécial. Il en existe peut-être deux ou trois dans le monde entier. J'avais pressenti que tu en serais il y a cinq ans déjà, et je suis fière de voir que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans notre famille démontre notre supériorité en termes de puissance.

Sal roula des yeux.

Il n'y avait que Morgana pour être excité d'avoir un rare… spécimen ?! … comme Sal dans sa famille. Personne dans le monde ne serait plus intéressé par le prestige de leur famille dans un millier d'années de toute façon…

– Je suis fière de toi, Salvazsahar, assura Morgana. Je présume que tu vas rentrer d'où tu viens, maintenant ?

Sal l'observa quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

– En effet, répondit-il.

Et il l'aurait fait, s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en plein milieu d'une bataille sur le chemin de Camelot. À cause de cette rencontre, Sal ne retournerait pas chez lui avant que huit années de plus ne se soient écoulées...


	14. Chapter 13: Trial Time

_**texte**_ : tiré de l'oeuvre originale

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Lils :** C'est très intéressant ! Tu m'as donné une idée pour un Question Time (que tu retrouveras à la fin du chapitre d'ailleurs) ! Merci ^^ Pour ma part, la première fois que j'ai lu cette histoire, je ne pouvais attendre les parties dans le présent et celles dans le passé me frustraient à chaque fois qu'il y en avait, car je suis du genre à adorer les histoires de politique, et c'est exactement ce qui se passe dans le présent (et ça commence vraiment à se voir dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs), mais, au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait dans les chapitres, ça m'a de moins en moins dérangée et j'attends aujourd'hui avec impatience chaque chapitre. Je peux comprendre que le présent ne fasse pas beaucoup de sens pour le moment, avec les coupures et le nombre de choses à introduire, cela prend un peu de temps, mais ne désespère pas ! Tout s'éclaircira en temps et en heure. D'ailleurs, s'il y a une question que tu as à laquelle je ne peux pas encore répondre (car la fiction est en cours et j'en apprends moi-même plus à chaque chapitre), je n'hésiterais pas à la poser à l'auteure originale ^^ Cette petite formation va bien l'aider notre Sal et va lui permettre de faire nombre de rencontres intéressantes ! C'était vraiment un chapitre primordial. Sur ce, je te laisse à ta lecture (et une bonne lecture j'espère) ;) Des gros bisous !

 **adenoide :** J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu voulais dire dans ton message. Quelle est ta logique concernant la timeline ? Je te fais des bisous, une très bonne lecture !

 **Maud :** Effectivement, c'est même la Magie elle-même qui l'a emmené à cette époque ^^ Il est une pure aberration pour notre petit cerveau aussi, il faut dire que son histoire est pour le moins compliqué avec sa timeline XD Je t'embrasse fort, une agréable lecture !

* * *

 _Et voilà du Grand théâtre !_

* * *

 _ **trial time**_

Les quelques jours avant son procès, Harry les avait passé à nettoyer pièces après pièces avec l'aide des autres. Dès lors que Kreattur l'avait informé qu'il avait nettoyé et préparé une pièce inutilisée, Harry avait aussitôt commencé à dessiner sur le sol et les murs les runes, cercles et pentagrammes nécessaires pour la première étape.

À l'approche du douze août, il finalisa ses inscriptions, et, bien qu'un peu épuisé, il était fin prêt pour son audience au Ministère. Mais ça, bien entendu, personne n'en savait rien.

Ils se reposaient tous sur Dumbledore, sans exception.

– Dumbledore est passé hier soir, il viendra, lui avait dit Mrs. Weasley et Harry avait sagement acquiescé, ne révélant rien de son ressenti envers Dumbledore, le tout-puissant.

À la place, il suivit Arthur jusqu'au Ministère et fut informé du changement d'horaire - chose qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

Il se tint ainsi devant eux, scrutant la cour de Myrddin de ses émeraudes.

 _ **Les murs de pierre sombre étaient faiblement éclairés par des torches. Les bancs en gradins qui s'élevaient de chaque côté restaient vides, mais face à lui, les sièges les plus hauts étaient occupés par des silhouettes plongées dans l'ombre, qui parlaient à voix basse. Lorsque la lourde porte se referma derrière Harry, un silence inquiétant s'installa.**_

 _ **Une voix d'homme s'éleva alors dans la salle :**_

– _**Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle avec froideur.**_

Harry se tourna, observant celui qui avait pris la parole.

– On ne m'a pas informé du changement d'horaire, répliqua-t-il, inclinant la tête. D'ailleurs, on ne m'a pas non plus informé que l'endroit avait changé.

Les sorciers et sorcières du Magenmagot se regardèrent les uns les autres, murmurant bruyamment.

– Nous vous avons envoyé une note avec tous les nouveaux arrangements d'horaire et de cour par hibou aujourd'hui même, l'informa-t-il, glacial.

– C'est possible, éluda Harry. Il se trouve cependant que je ne les ai pas reçus, alors comment aurais-je bien pu être à l'heure sans connaître vos nouveaux 'arrangements' ?

– Nous ne discuterons pas de ça maintenant, dit une femme assise aux côtés de Fudge d'une voix doucereuse et Harry eut le sentiment qu'elle devait y être pour quelque chose dans sa mauvaise réception. Il n'en dit rien et garda cette supposition pour plus tard. Ça ne faisait que lui faciliter la tâche de toute manière…

– _**Très bien, dit Fudge, l'accusé étant présent - enfin -, l'audience peut s'ouvrir. Vous êtes prêt ? lança-t-il en tournant la tête.**_

– _**Oui, monsieur le ministre.**_

Percy. Harry l'avait pressenti. Il ne s'embêta même pas à jeter un regard au traître des frères Weasley.

– _**Audience disciplinaire du 12 août, annonça Fudge d'une voix claironnante et Percy commença aussitôt à prendre des notes, ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et au Code international du secret magique reprochées au dénommé Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie, Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique, et Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre. Greffier d'audience : Percy Ignatius Weasley…**_

– _**Témoin de la dé…**_

– Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, professeur, l'interrompit Harry. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre moi-même.

Dumbledore s'arrêta à mi-chemin, dévisageant le garçon en face de lui.

– Harry, mon garçon, tu te trouves en face du Magenmagot…, tenta-t-il mais Harry l'interrompit une seconde fois.

– Ça va allez, professeur. Je sais parfaitement à qui je m'adresse. Je peux très bien m'en sortir tout seul.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna à nouveau vers le ministre et reprit d'une voix blanche :

– Veuillez poursuivre, monsieur le ministre.

 _ **Les membres du Magenmagot se mirent à chuchoter, les yeux à présent tournés vers Dumbledore et Harry. Certains semblaient agacés, d'autres légèrement effrayés,**_ mais la plupart d'entre eux paraissaient sidérés. Harry présuma que nombre d'entre eux avaient supposé qu'il se cacherait derrière les robes de Dumbledore. Mais Harry n'était plus un enfant. Alors, même si le véritable Harry aurait sans doute laissé Dumbledore mettre son nez dans ses affaires, le nouveau Harry ne souhaitait pas donner une seule once de pouvoir sur sa vie au directeur.

– Monsieur le ministre ? Ministre Fudge, pouvez-vous poursuivre s'il vous plaît ?

Le silence régna dans la cour de justice.

– Bien sûr, répondit enfin Fudge, ne quittant ni Harry ni Dumbledore des yeux. Ce dernier avait l'air assez désorienté par le comportement de son protégé. Finalement, d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître de nul part un siège confortable dans lequel il s'installa.

Harry l'ignora.

– _**Oui, répéta Fudge qui farfouillait dans ses notes. Bien, alors. Donc. Les charges. Voilà. Il sortit un parchemin de la pile posée devant lui, respira profondément et lut à haute voix :**_

" _ **Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : en parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, après avoir reçu un premier avertissement du ministère de la Magie pour une infraction similaire, il a sciemment et délibérément jeté un sortilège de Patronus dans une zone habitée par des moldus, et en présence d'un moldu, à la date du 2 août à vingt et une heures vingt-trois, en violation de l'alinéa C du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle de 1875 et aussi de l'article 13 du Code international du secret magique. Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ?" interrogea Fudge en lançant à Harry un regard noir par-dessus son parchemin.**_

– C'est mon nom, pour le moment, répondit aimablement Harry, sachant très bien que la chambre le dénoncerait s'il mentait.

– Pour le moment ? l'interrogea Fudge, ennuyé par la réponse du brun.

– Je pourrais changer de nom d'ici demain, expliqua le garçon en haussant les épaules. Ou je pourrais même découvrir que mes parents m'ont en fait donné un tout autre nom.

À ces mots, Fudge fixa Harry de manière incrédule, avant de secouer la tête puis de reprendre.

– _**Il y a trois ans, vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du Ministère pour avoir fait un usage illégal de la magie, c'est bien cela ?**_

– C'est possible, répondit le garçon.

– Vous devez répondre par 'oui' ou par 'non' ! Répondez clairement à la question, s'énerva Fudge.

– Dans ce cas : pour vous, c'est un oui. Il est possible que cela fasse trois ans.

– _**Et pourtant, vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus dans la nuit du 2 août ? poursuivit Fudge.**_

– _**Oui**_ , répondit-il simplement, un sourcil se haussant.

– _**En sachant qu'il est interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans de recourir à la magie en dehors de l'école ?**_

– _**Oui…**_

– _**En sachant également que vous vous trouviez dans une zone abondamment peuplée de moldus ?**_

– Bien sûr que j'étais au courant…

– _**Et conscient que l'un de ces moldus se trouvait tout près de vous ?**_

– Mon cousin, monsieur…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une sorcière avec un monocle qui prit la parole.

– _**Vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus complet ?**_

Harry soupira. Il avait pressenti que cette question viendrait. Lui-même n'avait plus quinze ans, mais l'ancien Harry les avait eu, il était donc tout naturel pour ces sorciers et sorcières de questionner son habileté à produire un Patronus.

– Oui, il est corporel, répondit-il calmement. Il l'est depuis la troisième année.

– _**Impressionnant, coupa Mrs Bones en le regardant fixement. Un véritable Patronus à cet âge… vraiment très impressionnant.**_

Harry décida de se taire. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon s'il leur révélait qu'un Patronus n'était rien. Il pouvait dans l'instant leur ôter la vie sans même laisser une trace et sans même qu'ils ne le voient venir - même s'ils seraient spectateurs le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour tous les achever d'un regard. Impressionnant, vraiment.

– _**La question n'est pas de savoir si le sortilège était impressionnant ou pas, dit Fudge d'un ton irrité. En fait, j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que, plus il était impressionnant, pire c'est, compte tenu du fait que ce garçon a agi sous les yeux d'un moldu !**_ Pensez-y ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel comportement impuni. Il a enfreint la loi, sans même un regret ! Si nous le laissons faire, nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ce qu'il fera ensuite !

 _ **Ceux qui avaient froncé les sourcils approuvèrent dans un murmure**_ , mais l'accusé assis en face d'eux ne semblait pas le moins du monde touché par les accusations.

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne parut plus capable de se contenir. Il se releva, prêt à défendre Harry, que le garçon le veuille ou non.

Mais alors qu'il se redressait, le jeune garçon en face du Magenmagot reprit d'une voix basse et glaciale.

– Maintenant, monsieur de ministre, dites moi, à quoi donc jouez-vous ? dit-il et le professeur Dumbledore, prêt à le défendre, se stoppa, la bouche mi ouverte.

– Qu'insinuez-vous, mon garçon ? siffla Fudge, mais sa voix trahie sa stupéfaction face au manque d'émotion dans la voix de l'adolescent. Des émeraudes glaciales couleur d'Avada Kedavra le perçaient à jour, le jaugeaient et le jugeait sévèrement.

– Je constate simplement plusieurs infractions à vos propres lois, fit-il remarquer, sans montrer la moindre émotion. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever de nouveau. Fudge tourna sa tête de gauche à droite, tentant de rester droit et paraître impressionnant aux yeux des autres, en vain.

Ses mots se dispersèrent rapidement au sein de la foule.

– Une enfreinte à la loi ? De notre part, entendit-il. À quel moment ?

 **.**

– Une enfreinte à la loi, Mr Potter ? posa enfin une élégante Lady. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer à quoi vous faites référence ?

– Je parle de plusieurs choses, madame. Plusieurs enfreintes à la loi plus précisément, certifia Harry et, devant les regards lancés par les membres de la cour, il décida d'outrepasser sa promesse d'être impitoyable pour leur expliquer plus clairement.

– Commençons avec un exemple simple : lorsque j'ai utilisé le sort de Patronus pour défendre mon cousin, j'ai reçu une lettre m'informant de mon exclusion à effet immédiat du collège Poudlard. Ceci représente votre première infraction. Personne d'autre que le directeur ne peut décider de l'exclusion d'un élève de Poudlard. Tenter de le faire sans consulter le directeur au préalable se verra par la perte du peu de contrôle que vous avez sur l'école. Poudlard est en droit de déposséder de ses BUSEs et de ses ASPICs toute personne qui se livrerait à un tel crime.

– Vraiment, mon garçon ? contesta un très vieil homme d'une voix très calme. Et dite-moi, où pensez-vous donc avoir lu une déclaration aussi offensante ?!

– Dans votre livre de droit, milord, répondit-il simplement. Je ne fais que citer une de vos propres lois.

– En êtes-vous tout à fait certain ? l'interrogea un autre Lord tout aussi sceptique. Je doute que qui que ce soit au Ministère voterait en faveur d'une telle loi.

– Vous avez raison, vous ne l'avez pas fait, confirma le garçon en lançant un regard intense à la foule. Cette loi date de l'an 978 lorsque Poudlard venait d'ouvrir ses portes aux élèves de toute la Bretagne. À l'époque, il n'y avait pas de Ministère et ce sont les Lords des plus anciennes et nobles Maisons qui ont voté pour cette loi. Certaines de ces lois sont toujours valables au jour d'aujourd'hui et celle-ci en fait partie.

– Ah vraiment ? le premier Lord reprit, son intérêt piqué. Et je suppose que vous êtes capable de le prouver bien sûr ?

Sa réponse ne fut ni un 'oui' ni un 'non', à la place, sa voix s'éleva et récita :

"Par les droits des Lords Serpentard et Gryffondor et des Ladies Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, aussi connue comme la respectable et noble école Pou'd Lard, école de sorcellerie située dans les Highlands d'Écosse non loin du hameau de Pré-au-Lard, est dorénavant déclaré comme indépendante vis-à-vis de toute autorité et d'État, pour qu'en temps de conflits elle puisse demeurer zone neutre."

"Par ceci nous déclarons Pou'd Lard, l'école de sorcellerie, inapte à répondre à toute forme de constitution légale. Les droits et règles de Pou'd Lard pourront exclusivement être instaurés et maintenus par le directeur, les enseignants, les fondateurs et reconnues par les héritiers de Pou'd Lard. Toute interférence d'une quelconque constitution devra être sévèrement punie. En cas d'exclusion d'un élève par une telle constitution, ceux étant tenus pour responsables verront leur droit de se munir d'un bâton magique leur être retiré en raison d'une destitution de leurs diplômes scolaires."

"En échange, l'école se verra accueillir tous les enfants possédant un héritage magique de leur onzième à leur dix-septième anniversaires et leur enseigner à devenir de bons et respectables sorciers et sorcières. C'est ce que dit la loi de 978 inscrite dans le livre de droit, paragraphe 20 A-E."

Fudge renifla de mépris, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

– Et expliquez moi comment un simple garçon pourrait savoir ce genre de choses ?!

– Je sais lire, monsieur le ministre, répondit le garçon, transperçant l'homme de ses émeraudes. Vérifiez par vous-même si vous ne me croyez pas.

Sa réponse fut suivie par un bruissement de pages lorsque Percy Weasley se plongea dans sa copie du code de lois magiques. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le bon chapitre, il feuilleta les pages jusqu'à trouver le paragraphe dont il était question et le relu rapidement.

– Alors, Wistily ? s'impatienta Fudge, ne doutant pas un instant qu'il allât être en mesure de prouver au garçon devant lui qu'il avait tort.

– Il… il a raison, monsieur le ministre, balbutia Percy, toujours examinant - l'insultant - paragraphe.

Suite à cela, le garçon reprit la parole, sa voix cette fois-ci des plus glaciales.

– La seconde infraction que vous avez commise est de ne pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un à Privet Drive pour enquêter. Depuis avril de l'année 1146, il y a une loi qui impose qu'on monte une enquête avant d'accuser un individu. Paragraphe 38 A-G. Cette loi a été votée après que plusieurs personnes aient été accusé à tort à cause d'un manque de travail d'enquête fait en parallèle. Le Haut Conseil des Lords de l'époque trouvait ça inacceptable et a établi cette loi qui a primauté, qu'on compromette le Code International du Secret Magique et qu'on utilise la magie en présence de Sans-Magie ou non. Cette loi n'a jamais été rectifiée depuis lors. Cela fait donc deux infractions consécutives. La troisième est d'avoir empêché l'accusé de se munir d'un représentant légal en cour de justice. Voyez-vous : je me retrouve aujourd'hui devant vous sans personne pour me défendre.

Les membres du Magenmagot se lancèrent des regards mal à l'aise.

– Vous… vous aviez Dumbledore… mais vous avez refusé son aide ! cingla Fudge, n'ayant pas quitté l'étrange adolescent du regard.

– Il n'est pas, et ne sera jamais, un représentant recevable de la loi. Il est peut-être le directeur de mon école, mais il n'a fait aucune étude du droit sorcier. Alors même si j'avais accepté, il ne serait rien qu'un autre civil ne pouvant connaître tous les textes de loi, répliqua le garçon d'une voix froide.

– Vous auriez pu demander quelqu'un…

– "Et quand l'aurais-je fait ? Vous avez changé l'heure et le lieu de mon audience aujourd'hui. Légalement, cette audience disciplinaire n'est pas officielle et je n'aurais pas besoin d'avocat dans ce cas-là. Mais à présent, c'est devenu un procès. Un représentant juridique a besoin de passer du temps avec son client pour rassembler les faits, mais ce n'est pas tout, parce que je suis aussi un mineur. Je ne suis légalement pas autorisé à prendre une assistance juridique sans la permission directe de mon tuteur. Ma tante est Sans-Magie, elle n'a donc aucun moyen d'accès à la justice sorcière. De plus, étant donné les changements de dernières minutes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la contacter pour lui demander de me procurer légalement un avocat. En tant que cour de justice, vous avez le devoir de reconnaître que mes droits ont été ignoré dès lors que vous ne m'avez pas donné assez de temps pour faire mander quelqu'un pour intervenir en ma défense."

"Cette loi datant du dix-neuvième siècle est peut-être récente, mais c'est toujours une loi. Comme établie dans le paragraphe 95 A : Toute personne accusé d'un crime à le droit de se munir d'un représentant légal en cour de justice pour sa défense. Ce représentant peut-être choisi par l'accusé lui-même ou, dans le cas où l'accusé se verrait dans l'impossibilité d'en mander un, le Magenmagot se devra de lui en assigner un. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter quelqu'un et étant donné les changements de lieu et d'horaire, cela aurait été de toute manière difficile pour mon représentant d'arriver en temps et en heure, alors je me vois sans aucune autre alternative," continua le brun.

"À cause de ces enfreintes à diverses lois, je me retrouve accusé et incapable de me défendre à cause de votre manque de connaissances envers vos propres lois. Vous n'avez pas mené d'enquête. Aucune information concernant la scène de crime n'a été enregistrée. Les témoins n'ont pas été interrogés. Vous n'avez même pas recouru au sérum de vérité pour savoir si je mentais ou si je disais la vérité puisqu'il n'y a pas eu d'interrogatoire."

"Donc, dans cet état de fait, comment serez-vous capable de juger de mes actes, alors que vous n'avez rien, si ce n'est la preuve que j'ai utilisé la magie devant mon cousin Sans-Magie ?! Comment jugerez-vous si mon utilisation de la magie est excusable ou non, alors que vous ne savez rien de la situation qui m'a poussé à la pratiquer, si ce n'est que je l'ai fait ?"

– Il n'y a pas besoin de témoignage puisque nous avons la preuve que vous l'avez fait. Vous avez enfreint la loi et vous en paierait le prix ! fulmina Fudge.

– C'est ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-il possible que je ne l'aie pas véritablement enfreinte ? rétorqua le brun, ses émeraudes couleurs d'Avada plus dangereuses que jamais.

– Vous êtes un sorcier de premier cycle ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à utiliser la magie pendant les vacances scolaires ! Et personne n'est autorisé à user de magie devant un moldu ! cracha le ministre de la magie. Tant que je serais ministre, vous serez puni pour vos crimes ! Que vous soyez une célébrité ne m'empêchera pas de suivre la loi !

– Suivre la loi ? répéta le brun tout en regardant le ministre comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de stupide. Quelle loi, monsieur le ministre ? **L'article sept du décret stipule qu'on peut faire usage de magie devant des moldus dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, notamment lorsqu'une menace pèse sur la vie du sorcier ou de la sorcière en cause, ou de tout autre sorcier, sorcière ou moldu présent au moment de…**

– _**Nous connaissons parfaitement le contenu de l'article sept, merci bien ! gronda Fudge**_

– _**J'en suis certain**_ , répliqua Harry d'un ton courtois. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous tout fait pour écarter cette possibilité ? Pour tout ce que vous en savez, il y aurait pu avoir des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging.

– Il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs ! cracha Fudge.

– Des preuves, monsieur le ministre, des preuves, contra-t-il d'une voix froide. Vous n'avez pas envoyé vos hommes enquêter sur la scène de crime comme vous auriez dû le faire et maintenant vous vous tenez devant moi et osez m'affirmer "qu'il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs" ? Mais vous-même ne pouvez même pas le prouver. Alors dites-moi, comment pouvez vous être certain de ne pas vous tromper ?

Fudge lança un regard plein de haine au garçon.

– Vous…, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Mrs. Bones.

– L'accusé n'a pas tort, monsieur de ministre, dit-elle. Comment pouvons-nous vous être certain qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour se défendre ?

– Les Détraqueurs tombent sous le contrôle exclusif du Ministère. Il est impossible que l'un d'entre eux se soit retrouvé à Little Whinging ! Le garçon essaie simplement d'échapper à la condamnation. Un sorcier de premier cycle doit suivre les règles comme tout le monde, son statut de célébrité ne rentre pas en compte ici !

– De premier cycle ? questionna le brun. Voilà encore une chose qui me fait doucement rire et une autre enfreinte à la loi de votre part.

– De quoi parlez-vous maintenant, mon garçon ? siffla Fudge, perdant son sang-froid. Ses yeux reflétaient une peur indescriptible et Harry savait exactement ce qui l'inquiétait. Il redoutait plus que tout qu'Harry soit au courant pour le statut que lui assurait son nom et la liberté que celui-ci lui accordait une fois son quinzième anniversaire passé…

Cependant, Harry n'en joua pas. Il n'allait définitivement pas abattre _cette_ carte à moins d'y être forcé…

– Réfléchissez ! J'ai quinze ans, monsieur le ministre. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit devant la cour, je ne suis pas un adulte. Pourtant, vous semblez oublier l'avoir attesté dans bon nombre de vos propos ! argua Harry à la place.

– Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous nous racontez encore une fois ?! rugit Fudge, l'examinant du regard comme s'il venait de perdre la tête. Peut-être qu'il était lui-même tombé aussi bas, qui sait…

– En tant que mineur, je n'ai pas que des devoirs, Fudge, j'ai aussi des droits et vous semblez vous complaire à les oublier à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans une situation où j'aurais besoin de pouvoir compter dessus.

– Je suis parfaitement au courant de vos droits, garçon ! cria Fudge.

– L'êtes-vous ? Devant cette cour, déclarez-vous connaître mes droits ?

– Bien évidemment !

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à aller jusque-là finalement…

– Et vous, professeur, reconnaissez-vous également mes droits ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec le reste, garçon ?! gronda Fudge.

– Laissez simplement le directeur répondre à ma question, dit le brun en haussant les sourcils.

Dumbledore le regarda avec confusion.

– Bien sûr que je connais tes droits, Harry, reconnut-il finalement d'une voix douce. Mais tu sais bien que cette conversation ne te mènera nul part…

 _Il allait vraiment pouvoir s'en passer... !_

Harry l'ignora et continua à balayer le Magenmagot du regard.

– Et vous Mesdames et Messieurs ? Avez-vous connaissance des droits d'un mineur ?

 **.**

Amelia Bones avait été témoin de toute la scène et maintenant qu'il s'adressait à l'entièreté du Magenmagot, elle se sentit obligée de répondre par un "oui". Bien sûr qu'elle était consciente de son statut - elle était à la tête du département de la justice magique, elle se devait de l'être. Mais elle ne comprenait pas à quoi cela pouvait servir au garçon de savoir qu'ils en étaient tous conscients.

Elle observa le jeune garçon en face d'elle, plongeant dans ses émeraudes d'une teinte d'Avada Kedrava et ne perçut que de la détermination.

Brusquement, elle put réunir les morceaux du puzzle.

Oh, la ruse dont faisait preuve ce garçon était incroyable !

Il les menait tous par le bout du nez !

 **.**

– Si je comprends bien, vous êtes tous au courant de mes droits. Tous les trois. Le ministre de la magie, le Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers et Enchanteur-en-chef et le Magenmagot, éclaira-t-il, un air triomphant au visage qui s'évanouit tout aussi vite, ne laissant qu'un air de doux stratège. Alors vous devez savoir qu'il y a eu un précédent en l'an 1753.

Cette fois-ci, le triomphe se fit plus discret dans sa voix.

– Thomas Avery, orphelin et dernier membre de la maison Avery de l'époque a été souscrit à l'émancipation après avoir été traité en tant qu'adulte par plus d'une institution juridique. Dans son cas, c'était le ministère, le chef du département de la justice sorcière et le chef des Aurors. Ce précédent a été inscrit au paragraphe 261 C du livre de droit.

Fudge jeta un regard à Percy Weasley et celui-ci feuilleta les pages du livre de loi devant lui jusqu'à tomber sur le bon paragraphe.

– Il y a bien eu un précédent en 1753, monsieur le ministre, confirma finalement Percy, examinant le texte d'un air sidéré.

– "Bien, maintenant que vous avez eu votre preuve, monsieur le ministre, poursuivons, dit le garçon. L'année dernière, j'ai participé au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tournoi exclusivement réservé aux sorciers et sorcières ayant dépassé leurs dix-sept ans. J'ai concouru au même titre que les autres participants, tous âgés de dix-sept ans."

"Donc, étant donné que ce tournoi est ouvert d'accès aux seules sorciers adultes, un représentant en mon nom a dû permettre ma participation au tournoi. Ma tutrice, si je ne me trompe pas, est ma tante et elle ne m'a ni inscrite ni n'en a jamais permis l'inscription. À l'école, nous pouvons dire que le directeur est mon représentant, et, lui, m'en a accordé la permission. Mais étant donné que le tournoi est exclusivement autorisé aux adultes, il m'a par conséquent reconnu comme étant un adulte à part entière."

"Donc, nous pouvons dire que qu'il a délibérément ignoré mes droits en tant que mineur et m'a forcé à participer à un événement auquel un mineur n'était pas autorisé."

– Et quand bien même l'aurait-il fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire ! cracha Fudge et Amelia Bones renifla de dédain.

– Au contraire, ça a tout avoir, monsieur le ministre, répondit le brun. C'est même un point essentiel de ce procès.

– Et dites-moi, qu'est-ce que votre participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pourrait avoir à faire dans notre affaire ? grogna Fudge et Amelia sut que le garçon l'avait acculé. Il n'y avait plus aucun échappatoire à présent.

– C'est simple, avança le garçon. Il a commencé ce que vous avez achevé. Il m'a traité comme un adulte exactement comme vous le faites maintenant. Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez au courant de mes droits en tant que mineur. J'ai ensuite posé la même question au directeur et au Magenmagot. Vous avez tous répondu positivement, et vous continuez quand même à enfreindre ces droits sans même la moindre petite hésitation quand cela me concerne. Donc, foncièrement, vous avez tous deux - et avec vous le Magenmagot - reconnu que je ne suis plus un enfant !

 **.**

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, mon garçon ! grogna Fudge. Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose. Alors, c'est impossible que…

– Vous ne l'avez pas fait ? l'interrompit le brun. Mais je puis vous assurer du contraire !

– Comment osez-vous proférer de tels mensonges !

– Ce n'est pas un mensonge, monsieur le ministre, répondit le garçon d'une voix blanche. Le paragraphe 40 E atteste que "seul un adulte est autorisé à être jugé en face de l'ensemble du Magenmagot". Et voilà où nous en sommes. Moi, comme accusé et vous, vous qui m'avez amené devant tout le Magenmagot. Alors, pourquoi, si je ne suis pas un adulte à vos yeux, prenez-vous des mesures différentes avec moi qu'avec les autres ?

La question suscita un nouveau désordre au sein des membres de la cour. Fudge ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer la seconde suivante. Ses yeux paraissaient sortirent de leurs orbites.

Harry lui rendit un regard meurtrier.

– J'attends toujours la réponse à cette question, monsieur le ministre, continua-t-il froidement. Mais Fudge resta parfaitement statique, les yeux fixant Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

En fin de compte, Mrs Bones prit pitié de l'homme paralysé par la stupéfaction et prit elle-même la parole. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que le garçon en viendrait là - mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi…

– C'est une très bonne question, jeune homme, agréa-t-elle. D'un autre côté, même si aujourd'hui vous êtes traité comme un adulte aux yeux de la loi, en quoi cela vous profite-t-il ? Vous avez toujours utilisé le sortilège de Patronus en présence d'un moldu.

– C'est simple, Mrs Bones, répondit le brun. Si on me reconnaît comme adulte, je suis autorisé à vous donner mes souvenirs de la scène et vous pourrez enfin voir par vous-même pourquoi j'ai usé de ce sort. Les souvenirs ne peuvent pas être pervertis sans que cela ne se voie et, montrés en guise de témoignage dans la salle d'audience du Magenmagot, ils peuvent être librement exhibés à tout le monde.

Lorsque le garçon lui eut répondu, Mrs Bones hésita un moment avant d'accepter finalement.

– Faites donc. Le Ministère vous a traité tel un adulte, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous en priverions. Savez-vous comment extraire vos souvenirs ? demanda-t-elle.

– Bien entendu, affirma le brun sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le ton qu'il avait emprunté avait une intonation que Mrs Bones ne s'attendait pas à entendre chez un garçon de quinze ans.

Le brun extirpa ses souvenirs de son esprit et se leva. Sans hésiter une seule fois, et sans qu'on lui en donne l'instruction, il avança vers un renfoncement creusé dans le sol dans lequel il versa les souvenirs.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Mrs Bones et retourna ensuite à sa place.

– Montre nous, exigea-t-elle et, subitement, l'entièreté du mur qui se trouvait derrière l'accusé s'éclaira et redessina la scène.

La première chose qu'ils purent voir fut l'obscurité totale. Puis les souvenirs de la froideur ambiante se propagèrent dans la salle d'audience et nombre de sorciers et sorcières frissonnèrent.

La froideur des Détraqueurs.

Puis ils entendirent les respirations, rauques et grinçantes. Un cri parfaitement humain échappa à l'obscurité, la panique dans cette voix emplissant l'air.

" _ **DUDLEY, FERME-LA ! QUOI QUE TU FASSES, NE DIS RIEN**_ **!** " fut suivit de murmures et d'une lueur s'avivant là où se trouvait la baguette. Le garçon dans le souvenir s'empara de la baguette.

Un ' _ **Spero Patronum**_ ' paniqué retentit et une brume blanchâtre juste assez lumineuse pour éclairer le Détraqueur s'approchant du garçon en sortit. Un autre ' _ **Spero Patronum**_ ' et une autre brume, et le Détraqueur se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres du garçon, ses mains se tendant vers lui. L'obscurité reprit son droit.

Des pas rapides courant dans l'obscurité.

Puis un audible ' _ **SPERO PATRONUM**_ ' et un phénix jaillit de la baguette du garçon qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres du Détraqueur. L'aura dorée émise par le phénix pénétra dans l'allée et perça à jour un autre Détraqueur maintenant les poignets d'un autre garçon et luttant avec lui. Le garçon était en train de perdre. Mais le phénix prit la relève et écarta les Détraqueurs avec une telle puissance qu'ils parurent invalidés.

Le souvenir prit fin et la cour resta silencieuse.

– Des Détraqueurs, fit finalement Mrs Bones. Des Détraqueurs dans une banlieue moldue.

– C'…C'est impossible ! hurla Fudge. C'est un tissu de mensonges ! Mr Potter a tout inventé…

– Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un souvenir ne peut pas être modifié sans que tout le monde ne s'en rende compte, monsieur le ministre ! l'interrompit Mrs Bones. Ce jeune homme n'a fait que dire la vérité devant cette cour ! Et n'oubliez pas : il nous a montré ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne nous l'a pas seulement raconté, il nous l'a montré ! Comment pouvez-vous encore discuter de sa véracité !

– Mais… mais enfin…, balbutia Fudge.

– Je resterais silencieux si j'étais vous, monsieur le ministre, le coupa Mrs Bones. Je ne suis pas contente de vous ! Vous avez amené un simple incident d'usage de la magie par un sorcier de premier cycle devant tout le Magenmagot...

– Le garçon a enfreint la loi pour la troisième fois ! Il a fait gonfler sa tante l'année dernière et a utilisé un sortilège de Lévitation l'année encore précédente !

– Vraiment ? dit Mrs Bones avant de se tourner vers le garçon.

– J'ai bien fait gonfler ma tante, répondit le garçon sans la moindre hésitation. C'était de la magie accidentelle.

– Accidentelle ?

– Je n'ai pas utilisé de baguette ni de sortilège. Je l'ai juste… faite gonfler, précisa le brun. Ce n'est pas recevable dans une cour de justice. Le paragraphe D du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle atteste que toute magie accidentelle faite par un mineur avant sa seconde maturité, sans l'usage d'une baguette et sans en avoir eu l'intention, n'est pas punissable puisque que le mineur en cause a encore à apprendre comment parfaitement contrôler sa magie.

À ses mots, Mrs Bones sourit.

– Vous avez raison, Mr Potter, confirma-t-elle. Mais il reste toujours l'incident avec le sortilège de Lévitation.

– Je peux vous montrer ce qu'il s'est passé, répliqua le garçon sans hésitation.

– Je pense que, cette fois-ci, vos paroles suffiront.

– D'accord… mais vous n'allez pas… eh bien… vous n'allez pas y croire…

– Racontez-nous simplement. Si nous avons besoin de voir la scène, vous pourrez nous la montrer par la suite.

– Je vous aurais prévenu, maintint le brun. C'était un elfe de maison fou.

– Un elfe de maison ?! se moqua la sorcière assise à côté de Fudge. Et pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment un elfe de maison a réussi à venir…

Les yeux du garçon se firent meurtriers.

– Je vous avais dit que vous n'alliez pas y croire. Mais, si vous insistez, je vais vous montrer l'incident…

– Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, le coupa Mrs Bones en fixant le ministre et la sorcière qui l'accompagnait - Dolores Ombrage. Je vous crois, et même si j'en doutais, ça ne ferait toujours qu'un seul incident, rien de très répréhensible.

– Mais enfin…, tenta Fudge.

– Vous, monsieur le ministre, devriez réfléchir avant de parler, le coupa-t-elle une fois de plus. Rien qu'aujourd'hui dans cette seule affaire, vous avez ignoré plusieurs lois, la plupart d'entre elles étant censées permettre un juste procès pour l'accusé ! Nous en reparlerons lorsque nous en aurons fini avec ça. Mais maintenant : cela suffit ! Et je vous préviens, si vous essayez de remettre cette affaire à plus tard, ne serait-ce que de quelques jours, je me ferais un plaisir d'éplucher tous vos faits et gestes des années précédentes. Et même si je ne trouve rien, vous ne reverrez plus votre bureau pour les cinq prochains mois ! Alors, dites-moi, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

– Non, dit-il cette fois avec acidité.

– Bien, revenons-en au chef d'accusation, dit-elle. _**Ceux qui sont partisans d'abandonner les charges contre le prévenu ?**_

Plus de quatre-vingts pourcent des membres du Magenmagot levèrent leurs mains.

– _**Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation ?**_

Cette fois-ci, ce furent juste Fudge, la sorcière à ses côtés et quelques autres. Harry les scruta, jusqu'à ce que la plupart d'entre eux détournent le regard. Il devrait se rappeler d'eux plus tard. Ils ne pouvaient être que dans les petits papiers de Fudge ou être avec les Mangemorts.

Pour faire court : ils étaient tous ses ennemis.

 _Fudge leur jeta un coup d'œil avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose de très gros coincé dans la gorge, puis il baissa la main. Après avoir respiré profondément deux fois de suite, il annonça, d'une voix déformée par la rage qu'il s'efforçait de contenir :_

– _Très bien, très bien… les charges sont abandonnées._

Harry fit un sourire.

– Merci, monsieur le ministre, dit-il courtoisement. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Je vous conseillerai de prier pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais, mais je sais très bien que cela viendra un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Nous nous recroiserons, et la prochaine fois, ce sera bien moins plaisant pour vous.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, hochant la tête en passant devant le directeur et les membres du Magenmagot.

Son visage resta prudemment impassible jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle d'audience. Là, un sourire effrayant s'étala sur ses joues.

– Harryjames : 1. Le Magenmagot et le directeur : 0.

* * *

 _ **Question time:** Préférez-vous les parties qui se passent dans le présent ou celles dans le passé ?_

 _ **Idée :** J'ai déjà posé cette question sur une autre de mes publications, et étant donné que celle-ci à un rythme plus lent, je voulais savoir si ici cela vous intéresserez que j'essaie de mettre un extrait du prochain chapitre à chaque fin de chapitre, ou si vous souhaitez que la surprise reste complète ?_


	15. Chapter 14: Horror-crux Night

_Vous avez été plus nombreux que d'habitude à poster un commentaire au dernier chapitre, merci à tous, je vous aime très fort !_

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **walidtatroual :** Hé ! Je te comprends, j'adore quand Harry prend les choses en main et qu'il se décide à ne plus laisser les autres régir son présent et son avenir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, une très bonne lecture, des bisous !

 **Guest :** Je prends en compte ton vote :) Je suis contente que le principe te plaise, et je t'avoue que des fois, le cliffhanger est terrible (surtout pour le présent, puisque les intrigues dans le passé sont souvent résolues dans le chapitre en question ou entre les deux chapitres dans le passé qui se suivent), mais je suis certaine que tu vas découvrir ça pour toi même ^^' Des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **adenoide :** Mh… Alors, effectivement, Harry ne vieillira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé un moyen de revenir dans le présent. Mais je pense que je dois clarifier quelque chose : Harry = Harryjames = Salvazsahar = Sal = « Harry ». Ce sont tous la même personne, preuve qu'il a réussi en fin de compte. La chose qu'il te manque à présent, c'est par quel moyen est-il revenu et quand ? Je te laisse sur ça ^^ Et, super ravie que tu aies aimé Harry au dernier chapitre, je l'adore dans cette scène moi aussi ! Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Lils :** Ah oui, le passé alors ? Moi, j'étais plus une fan du présent, notamment pour ce type de scène (chapitre 13), mais ce que j'adore dans le passé, c'est le travail de recherches de l'auteure pour essayer de coller au maximum à la timeline et dénicher le plus d'événements possibles pour les faire tous coller. Il y en a certains qui ne collent pas bien sûr, mais ils sont insignifiants à côté de tout le reste ;) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé voir Fudge se faire descendre ! Et ce n'est pas terminé ! Il en avait bien besoin en tout cas, ce n'est que le début de sa chute ;) Je n'en dis pas plus, je t'embrasse et je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **makiang :** Haha, de rien ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi même s'il n'est pas aussi à couper le souffle que le précédent (mais en même temps, vu que le 13 est mon préféré, je dirais ça pour n'importe quel chapitre… pour l'instant, vu que la fiction est en cours d'écriture !) Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Maud :** Ahh, c'est donc ça qui t'intéresse ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que le principe plaise, parce que c'était un risque pour l'auteure (et pour moi) ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, je t'embrasse !

* * *

 _Je suis à la recherche d'une/un bêta, si cela intéresse quelqu'un ^^'_

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas convaincue par certains passages de ce chapitre..._

* * *

 _ **horror-crux night**_

Lorsque Harry quitta la pièce, Albus ne put rien faire si ce n'est fixer la silhouette fuyante de celui qu'il croyait leur sauveur.

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le garçon._

Albus n'avait jamais vu Harry se comporter comme ça avant. Bien sûr, cela faisait quelque temps - quelques mois - depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. La dernière fois…

La dernière fois, Harry venait tout juste de remporter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et sa première bataille face au Seigneur des Ténèbres renaissant.

Depuis lors, Albus Dumbledore avait été nerveux quant à l'idée de revoir l'enfant. Il était - évidemment - parfaitement conscient de l'horcruxe qui était logé dans la cicatrice du Gryffondor et il avait peur que celui-ci ne l'influence d'une manière ou d'une autre maintenant que Voldemort était de retour…

Le procès qui venait de se tenir ne faisait qu'alimenter ses doutes.

 _Comment ?!_

 _Comment le garçon avait-il pu s'en sortir sans son aide ?!_

 _Comment pouvait-il avoir connaissance de tout ça ?!_

Il l'avait fait amener directement chez Petunia et avait fait en sorte qu'il n'ait aucun contact avec le reste du monde magique pour qu'il ne soit pas élevé dans les règles propres aux Sang-Purs - et pourtant le garçon se comportait comme s'il avait reçu cette éducation depuis le début à présent… !

C'était un imprévu qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé.

Il voulait qu'Harry grandisse tel un moldu ou un Né Moldu. Il pensait que si le sauveur du monde sorcier agissait comme tel, les Sang-Purs commenceraient à voir leurs erreurs. Il avait espéré les voir se défaire de traditions qui étaient depuis longtemps dépassées, et subitement, Harry semblait en savoir plus sur la loi et les traditions sorcières qu'il n'aurait jamais dû.

Mais comment… ?!

Avait-il fait des recherches avec ses amis ? L'idée même ne l'enchantait pas, mais si c'était effectivement ce qui s'était passé, il pouvait comprendre.

Et si c'était sous l'influence de Voldemort… ?!

Albus tenta d'ignorer ses doutes, mais il échoua lamentablement.

Une voix glaciale, un visage impassible, une froide intelligence - Voldemort.

Un abord charmant, un esprit rusé, une attitude parfaite en toute circonstance - Voldemort.

Des connaissances sur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, une capacité à influencer les foules et à générer la peur, la loyauté et l'admiration chez autrui - Voldemort.

Le garçon s'était bien trop - peut-être beaucoup trop - comporté comme le faisait le jeune et charismatique Tom Riddle… Voldemort dans toute son ancienne gloire.

Albus frissonna, priant s'être trompé. Il priait pour qu'au Square, quelqu'un ait rompu sa promesse et ait enseigné au garçon comment se tenir et quoi dire, parce que s'ils n'y étaient pour rien, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la connexion entre l'horcruxe et Harry commence à se manifester avec une tout autre intensité que celle à laquelle il s'était attendue…

Sa seule consolation demeurait que le garçon n'avait pas connaissance de la loi concernant l'émancipation. Tant qu'il ne réclamait pas le statut que lui offrait son héritage, il serait considéré comme un mineur et resterait, en tant que tel, sous son joug. Peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter quelque chose pour le sauver s'il s'était véritablement abandonné à l'horcruxe…

Mais il n'agirait dans son sens que si et seulement c'était bien l'horcruxe qui le faisait se comporter ainsi…

– Ce soir, décida-t-il. Je parlerai aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ce soir. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux aura vu ou fait quelque chose qui expliquerait les agissements de Harry aujourd'hui…

Et s'ils n'apportaient aucune réponse…

Enfin… Albus emprunterait ce chemin en temps voulu…

 **.**

Lorsque Harry quitta la salle, Fudge était littéralement sur le point d'imploser.

Comment… ?!

Comment le garçon avait-il réussi à s'en tirer ?!

Comment avait-il réussi à faire pencher l'opinion du Magenmagot en sa faveur ?!

Il avait été certain de tenir le garçon avec ce sort. Il avait besoin de ça ! Il avait peur que l'opinion publique ne suive le garçon. Il avait peur d'accepter de voir qu'il disait la vérité sur le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Les Potter étaient une importante et puissante famille. Ils possédaient beaucoup d'influence et jusqu'à maintenant, le garçon n'avait rien fait pour remettre en question cet état de fait.

Bien sûr, les articles écrits sur lui l'année dernière n'avaient pas soutenu sa réputation, mais ils n'avaient jamais été de ceux assez scandaleux pour parler de diffamation. Puis le garçon _avait_ gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à peine âgé de quatorze ans et il _avait_ aussi tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il était à peine plus âgé qu'un nourrisson...

Toute la mauvaise presse se perdait derrière les accomplissements dont il s'était acquitté - et même les mauvaises langues publiées à la Gazette à propos de sa prétendue folie n'avaient pas fait diminuer le poids politique qu'il possédait.

Une influence qui lui venait tout droit de la famille Potter, des actes accomplis par James et Lily Potter et de ses propres actions achevées au cours de sa courte vie. La mort de Qui-Vous-Savez, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les rumeurs qui circulaient sur sa supposée confrontation à un professeur qui tentait de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale et celles qui disaient qu'il avait débarrassé l'école du monstre de Salazar Serpentard…

Même si les deux dernières n'étaient que des rumeurs, la puissance dont le garçon avait fait preuve en achevant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il était enfant et en remportant le Tournoi étaient bien suffisantes pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de bon nombre de personnes. Le garçon n'avait plus qu'à se rendre à la session du Magenmagot de janvier à l'heure où les nouveaux Lords seraient introduits aux yeux du reste du monde et il gagnerait assez de pouvoir pour mettre à mal sa position de ministre de la magie. Le garçon lui-même était peut-être trop jeune pour lui succéder à son poste, mais avec son influence et son pouvoir, il serait capable d'aider Albus Dumbledore dans sa volonté de devenir le prochain ministre et il y arriverait, sans le moindre doute. Fudge serait incapable de tenir son poste s'ils s'y mettaient à deux contre lui…

Néanmoins, il ne leur céderait rien sans se battre.

Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour obtenir ce poste. Il vivait pour ce poste.

Il ne leur céderait pas.

Il y avait encore une chose qu'il pouvait faire…

– La Gazette du Sorcier ! s'exclama-t-il avant de plonger dans les flammes qui léchaient l'intérieur de sa cheminée. Il rendrait une petite visite à la Gazette et il allait s'assurer que la réputation du garçon ne s'en relèverait pas cette fois…

 **.**

Lorsque Amelia Bones retourna à son bureau, elle espérait pouvoir profiter d'une soirée au calme. Le procès l'avait littéralement vidée de toute son énergie. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que Fudge baissait encore dans son estime.

Tout d'abord, il avait empêché Mafalda Hopkirk de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire en traînant l'Héritier Potter devant la cour du Magenmagot, puis il avait fichu en l'air toute l'audience en négligeant maintes lois qu'il avait un jour juré de suivre. Et l'Héritier Potter en avait eu conscience depuis le début.

Amelia était sûre qu'il avait joué avec eux pendant toute la durée du procès.

 _Et moi qui pensais que le garçon était tout ce qu'il a de plus Gryffondor,_ s'amusa-t-elle, repensant aux paroles de sa nièce lorsqu'elle avait montré un certain intérêt pour Harry Potter. À l'époque, ça n'avait rien était de plus que de la simple curiosité devant ses interrogations. Maintenant, elle ressentait l'envie profonde d'en apprendre davantage sur lui.

 _Si ce garçon est vraiment un Gryffondor, il a dû recevoir de l'aide,_ pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Un Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu réaliser une telle chose…

Sauf si le Gryffondor en question était un Serpent dans la peau d'un Lion depuis le début…

Une fois de plus, Amelia répéta les événements de la matinée dans son esprit.

Le garçon _avait_ joué avec eux, mais il l'avait fait en respectant la vérité telle qu'il la connaissait, une prouesse que même Lucius Malfoy n'aurait pas accomplie…

Amelia soupira et plongea son visage dans ses mains, tentant d'oublier qu'elle avait lu le bout de parchemin qui était maintenant innocemment couché sur son bureau.

 **.**

 _Voulez-vous être tenue pour responsable d'un autre procès d'innocent dirigé avec_ _déloyauté_ _? Il n'y a pas que des Potter qui se retrouvent accusés à tort dehors - après tout, il y a encore un Black en cavale._

 _Parfois, il suffit de regarder une seconde fois._

 _Et parfois, il vous faut vous comporter comme un Serpent pour obtenir justice._

 _RAB_

 **.**

Elle cligna des yeux, mais le parchemin ne s'évapora pas sous ses yeux incrédules.

 _Un autre innocent ?_

 _Un Black en cavale ?_

 _Serpent ?_

– Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour, constata-t-elle avant de ranger le parchemin dans un tiroir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'embêter à essayer de déchiffrer des énigmes comme celle qu'elle avait reçue pour le moment.

– Ça attendra demain, se dit-elle à elle-même. Je termine plus tôt, aujourd'hui.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta son bureau, n'imaginant pas un seul instant que ce bout de parchemin prendrait tout son sens dans le futur. Cela lui prendrait encore plus de temps avant de saisir le sens tordu dudit message…

 **.**

Il faisait nuit au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Et alors que les enfants avaient été envoyés se coucher il y a déjà quelques minutes, les adultes étaient tout sauf endormis.

Au contraire, de plus en plus de personnes pénétraient silencieusement dans la maison pour aller s'entasser dans la cuisine. Le dernier arrivant fut Albus Dumbledore en personne. Il referma la porte et la verrouilla derrière lui avant d'ajouter quelques protections les empêchant d'être espionnés.

– Alors, dites-nous Albus, comment s'est passé le procès ? s'enquit Molly Weasley. Le garçon nous a dit qu'il avait été blanchi de toutes accusations, mais il ne nous en a pas raconté plus.

– Oui, ça m'intéresse aussi, soutint Maugrey, maussade. Est-ce que ton influence a été suffisante pour que le gamin s'en tire ?

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Il n'était pas certain de la manière d'annoncer aux personnes devant lui que le garçon s'était blanchi de toutes les charges par lui-même. Par Merlin, Albus lui-même n'était pas certain d'avoir compris comment il avait réussi si bien ce tour de passe-passe devant l'ensemble du Magenmagot qu'ils en étaient arrivés à devoir le laisser s'en aller après qu'il leur ait fourni des souvenirs mettant en scène les preuves qu'ils leur fallaient.

Le garçon était un Gryffondor, par Merlin ! Comment avait-il abouti à une approche si Serpentard - esque ?!

– Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je m'y attendais, avoua-t-il finalement, soupirant. Maugrey et les autres le fixèrent simplement, dans l'expectative.

– Donc, ce n'est que grâce à la chance qu'il a pu être blanchi ? demanda Maugrey. Ils n'ont pas accepté le témoignage d'Arabella ?

– Non, répondit Albus, secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de demander à Arabella d'entrer.

– Alors comment…, tentant Arthur Weasley cette fois-ci.

– Je n'ai pas été autorisé à être témoin de la défense, dit Albus, d'une voix fatiguée.

– Fudge vous en a empêché ?!

Nombre de protestations s'élevèrent.

– Non, Harry l'a fait, reprit-il.

– Pourquoi ?! s'insurgèrent de concert les voix - toutes sauf une. Sirius Black était assis sur sa chaise, riant à gorge déployée.

– Il vous a rejeté lorsque vous avez tenté de sauver sa tête ? Et il s'en est sorti tout seul ?! Magnifique ! rit l'animagus, presque aboyant. C'est magnifique !

Albus jeta un regard courroucé en direction de l'aîné des Black avant de reprendre.

– Je ne sais pas moi-même, dit-il. Il m'a empêché d'interférer et ensuite, il a simplement… fauché… fauché le ministre avec ses propres lois…

Les autres le regardèrent, incrédules.

– Il a utilisé la loi pour se défendre ? vérifia Maugrey.

– Oui, répondit Albus. Il y en avait aussi certaines dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Il n'était pas le moins du monde effrayé de se tenir devant eux et pour finir, il a réussi à les amener à le laisser leur montrer ses souvenirs.

– Il savait qu'on pouvait faire ça ? s'enflamma Maugrey, plus que surpris.

– De toute évidence, c'est le cas, et il l'a exploité de manière impressionnante, répondit le directeur, le ton plus sérieux. Qu'a-t-il fait depuis son arrivée ?

Les Weasley et Sirius se jetèrent des regards.

– Il a nettoyé la maison avec nous, sortit finalement Molly. Et quand il ne nous aidait pas, il était toujours en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Une fois, je l'ai vu dans la bibliothèque en train de faire ses devoirs… pourquoi ?

Albus soupira. Il avait espéré que Molly et les autres aient vu Harry planifier sa prestidigitation, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Il avait même désiré entendre que quelqu'un avait aidé Harry à faire tout ça - parce que si personne ne l'avait fait, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Harry avait achevé son jeu de dupes. Et c'était une pensée absolument terrifiante. Comment… quand est-ce que Voldemort lui était-il venu en aide ?! La connexion était-elle assez ouverte pour qu'Harry puisse accéder au savoir de Voldemort ?!

– Je me demande simplement quand il a pris le temps de se préparer pour l'audience, répondit-il finalement. Maugrey ne le quitta pas des yeux, mais ne commenta pas ce qu'il vu avant que la réunion ne touche à sa fin et que les autres se furent éclipsés chez eux ou dans leurs chambres.

– Tu redoutes quelque chose, Albus, constata Maugrey, le fixant toujours aussi intensément.

Le directeur de Poudlard poussa un soupir, décidant après un moment de céder une part des informations qu'il détenait.

– Le garçon possède une connexion le reliant à Voldemort, dit-il d'une voix murmurant.

– Et tu as peur qu'il ait réussi à s'en sortir parce qu'il avait des informations que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fournies, conclut Maugrey.

– Oui.

– Je m'occupe de le surveiller, affirma l'ancien Auror. S'il a réellement accès à l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous le saurons tôt ou tard.

– Je te remercie, mon ami.

Et sur ces mots, ils quittèrent également le quartier général, ne surprenant pas la petite créature qui apparut dans la cuisine et retira un minuscule magnétophone moldu du dessous de la table.

 **.**

Tandis que l'Ordre du Phénix tenait sa réunion dans la cuisine, dans une autre pièce inutilisée de la maison, deux autres personnes étaient toujours bien réveillées.

La pièce était vide et étriquée.

Un jour, ce fut certainement un endroit qui servait à ranger les produits d'entretien et d'autres choses peu utilisées quotidiennement. Mais aujourd'hui, on allait l'utiliser pour une tout autre tâche.

Les runes, hiéroglyphes, pentagrammes et cercles peints sur les murs, le plafond et le sol laissaient facilement supposer son nouvel usage : elle avait été changée en chambre de rituels.

Et se trouvaient au milieu de la chambre deux objets posés sur le sol.

– Écarte-toi, Reg, murmura une voix et Regulus Black qui venait tout juste de placer les objets au cœur du cercle central se retira jusqu'à se trouver au milieu d'un cercle peint sur le sol juste devant la porte. Commençons.

Subitement, les runes brûlèrent sous des flammes bleues. L'instant d'après, elles disparurent et, avec elles, le peu de bruit qu'on pouvait entendre depuis l'extérieur de la pièce.

Puis, la psalmodie débuta.

Regulus lui-même observa la scène depuis sa place sécurisée hors du cercle rituel. Il avait déjà vu ça auparavant, mais il était toujours incapable de détourner les yeux.

La première fois remontait à presque dix ans lorsque l'homme en face de lui avait fait disparaître le premier horcruxe qu'ils avaient trouvé. À l'époque, il ne savait pratiquement rien de cet inconnu. Il venait à peine de se réveiller après un coma magique qui avait duré six longues années.

Il ne savait rien de lui si ce n'est qu'il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine en 1979 avant de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que la potion ait quitté son système et qu'il reprenne connaissance.

Fixant l'autre - il y a dix ans, il pouvait encore l'appeler un homme, mais, à présent, il n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant - celui-ci se mit à dessiner des runes à l'aide d'un bâton brillant de mille feux qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Puis, soudainement, ses yeux prirent la même teinte brillante. Ils s'éclairèrent comme s'ils s'inondaient d'étoiles solaires émeraude, leur lumière caressant les objets qu'il était en train de détruire.

Regulus n'avait jamais vu le sorcier user d'une telle technique. L'air était lourd et étranger. La magie qui s'écoulait des runes semblait plus douce, plus primitive et bien différente de celle à laquelle Reg était habitué.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu détruire un horcruxe, Regulus avait été absolument stupéfié. Et encore maintenant…

Il ne put détourner le regard, même lorsque la lumière émise par les runes et les lignes du pentagramme commencèrent à scintiller à lui en faire mal aux yeux. _Céleste_ , c'était bien la seule chose qui lui venait pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

Le chant scandé dans une langue que Regulus ne pouvait pas placer arriva à une halte et de doux sifflements pénétrèrent le silence.

Un nuage noir se répandit hors des deux objets, envahissant le cercle central. Le nuage tenta de prendre une forme différente, mais une lumière aveuglante l'en empêcha.

La psalmodie reprit, cette fois gorgée de sifflements et de mots qui sonnaient comme de l'arabe.

L'épuration.

La première fois qu'il en avait été témoin, il avait presque cru que l'homme en face de lui souhaiter invoquer plus d'émanations maléfiques qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Cette fois, il en savait davantage.

Au moment même, des flammes noir et vert explosèrent en dehors des deux objets et s'attaquèrent au nuage noir. Un cri suraigu s'éleva dans la pièce lorsque les flammes embrasèrent l'aura malfaisante puis le nuage disparut sous les flammes.

Cela prit encore quelques minutes avant que le feu peu naturel ne s'éteigne laissant derrière lui la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard en parfait état.

Le garçon soupira et désactiva les runes et le cercle runique.

Il tomba à genoux, complètement vidé.

Regulus quitta le cercle et courut à ses côtés.

– Tu vas bien ? s'alarma-t-il.

– Ça va. Juste un peu fatigué. Tu m'aides à aller jusqu'à mon lit ?

Regulus soupira, soulagé que le garçon aille bien.

– Laisse-moi nettoyer ça et je t'y emmène tout de suite après, dit le vert et argent. Il conjura un linge et un peu d'eau et commença à frotter les runes et autres hiéroglyphes sanglants peints sur le corps de Harry.

– Merci, murmura le garçon lorsque Regulus en eut terminé. Je déteste ce rituel. Dans les autres, le sang s'évaporerait tout de suite à la fin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est différent avec celui-là…

– Peut-être parce que tu détruis quelque chose ? imagina Regulus.

Harry examina les objets en face de lui.

– Peut-être, dit-il et il se mit sur ses pieds avec l'aide du cadet des Black. Peut-être.

Regulus ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta pour écouter. Rien.

Silencieusement, ils retournèrent dans la chambre qu'Harry partageait avec Ron. Regulus entrebâilla la porte et vérifia à l'intérieur. Ron dormait sans faire le moindre bruit. Ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Ils entrèrent et Regulus aida Harry à se mettre dans son lit.

– Merci, dit Harry et Regulus pouffa.

– Tu as fait tout le travail, te ramener à ton lit, c'était la partie plus facile.

Harry roula les yeux.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, merci.

Reg lui sourit.

– Dors, Harry. Nous ne voudrions pas réveiller Ron, si ?

– Certainement pas, répondit Harry, bâillant, et il ferma les yeux. Fais disparaître les reliques, tu veux bien ?

– Bien sûr.

– Et retourne dans l'ombre, toi aussi.

– Évidemment.

Harry bâilla une nouvelle fois.

– Dors, Harry.

– 'vais le faire.

Et sur ces mots, le garçon ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Regulus observa le garçon auquel il avait juré son assistance. À présent qu'il dormait, il paraissait parfaitement inoffensif. Regulus enleva les lunettes du nez de Harry et les plaça sur la table de chevet.

Il soupira.

Un enfant. Il suivait les conseils et les ordres d'un enfant. S'il ne savait pas déjà que le garçon en face de lui était plus âgé qu'il n'y paraissait, il n'aurait aucun mal à penser qu'il perdait l'esprit.

Il secoua la tête.

– Ainsi commence le début de la fin, murmura-t-il en soupirant. Il secoua une fois de plus la tête.

 _Voyons ce qu'il en restera après qu'il se soit occupé de leur cas…_

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et cacha les anciens horcruxes avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.


	16. Chapter 15: 35 AD Battlefield-strategist

_Je suis en retard, non... ? Mes plus plates excuses… Chapitre difficile, j'ai quelques réticences_

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Pims10 :** C'est très intéressant que tu parles de Maugrey, parce qu'il va être plutôt important dans certains chapitres, et j'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction par rapport à ses actes et sa façon de voir les choses ! Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une très bonne lecture, pas de Maugrey dans ce chapitre, mais cela viendra !

 **makiang :** Un gros de rien, et merci à toi pour ta présence et tes encouragements, je t'embrasse fort et te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **miliway001 :** Effectivement, entre les sauts dans le temps, le temps avance très lentement, et on est pas prêt de voir notre cher directeur à genoux, mais cela viendra, promis ! Et puis, je vais faire un peu monter la tension avant ça ;) Tu comprendras très bientôt ! Pour ce qui est de ton hypothèse, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée à vrai dire, il faudrait que je me renseigne auprès de l'auteure originale. Tu veux ? Pour l'instant, je garde en tête Lily pour seule source de ce petit miracle. Du côté d'Amelia, pas d'inquiétude, elle entrera dans le jeu en temps et en heures. Tu imagines toi, passer toutes journées à passer derrière Fudge ? Moi aussi je serais crevée XD Si tu as des questions par rapport à ces liens avec les familles de Sang-Purs, tu peux me les poser, mais je ne promets pas de répondre, j'aime la frustration, haha, et puis, chaque lien sera dévoiler lorsqu'il sera temps ;) Bien plus que tu ne le penses d'ailleurs, enfin je n'en dis pas plus ! J'ai eu quelques réponses au niveau de la correction, donc tout est bon, mais je garde en tête si un jour je me retrouve sans, auquel cas je te demanderais tes disponibilités. Je t'embrasse fort et je souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Turner :** C'est vraiment adorable, je fais de mon mieux :) Un gros merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements, des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Oui ! Fudge et Albus sont de vrais pantins, j'adore. Ils réagissent exactement comme Harry s'y attendait ! Et ils ne sont pas prêts de se rapprocher de cette vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Harry y veille. La présence de Regulus est aussi un élément qui m'a fait adorer cette histoire, alors je comprends ab-so-lu-ment ! Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une super lecture !

 **Lils :** Je suis contente que tu es quand même aimé le chapitre précédent, parce que je n'étais franchement pas sûr de mon travail dessus, d'ailleurs, ce sentiment résonne encore plus fort en moi pour ce chapitre-ci… J'espère que ça va aller quand même, car c'est assez important ce qu'il s'y passe, et cela explique quelques informations que je vous aie lancé à la figure sans explication dans les premiers chapitre ^^' Dumbledore n'a pas fini de jouer à l'idiot, même s'il pense faire bien, et le piège risque de se refermer sur lui s'il ne fait pas attention. Je t'avoue que pour Regulus, je n'ai pas trop d'explication. Il ne me semble pas que l'on parle beaucoup de son sauvetage. Après tout, cela doit également être un sujet difficile pour lui, mais je pense que si l'on prend en compte les talents de guérisseur et la connaissance des plantes de Sal, il ne faut pas aller chercher bien loin ;) Des réponses à tes questions viendront bien d'ici les prochains chapitres, mais il va falloir être patient, car ce n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'embrasse et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Arya39 :** Tout d'abord : waouh, ton message était plutôt long et m'a beaucoup fait sourire, merci beaucoup pour cela ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise en tout cas et que tu aies pris le temps de laisser un review. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours automatique, et je ne te blâme pas pour ne pas le faire à chaque fois, car j'en connais peu qui le font. Le tout est d'en laisser quand cela compte et quand tu as quelque chose à dire surtout ! Pour ce qui est du diminutif de Sal, je ne dirais rien sur la ressemblance avec "Salazar", parce qu'après tout, c'est "Salvazsahar" l'important, et puis, le nom "Sal" à plusieurs significations, mais je n'en dis pas plus, ce serait de la triche ;) Je suis ravie de voir que mon résumé, du moins, la traduction que j'en ai faite n'est pas trop mauvaise et a réussi à te faire rester en tout cas, c'est toujours un défi et je traduis rarement mot pour mot les résumés des fictions que je traduis, je préfère habituellement les refaire à ma sauce. Du côté des rituels, comme tu le dis, ils sont importants, mais il se passe tellement d'autres choses que ça ne prend effectivement pas trop le dessus, mais je peux déjà te dire que ce n'est pas le dernier que tu verras, que ce soit dans le passé ou le présent, en espérant que cela ne te rebute pas. Puis-je en conclure que tu apprécies autant les instants du passé que ceux du présent ? Puisque tu dis adorer revoir Sal dans le présent, mais j'en déduis également que c'est le passé qui te fait apprécier autant Sal, ai-je tort ? Je savais que le chapitre 13 allait plaire, tellement il m'a plu moi-même. Cette scène est juste géniale. Ce qui est bien avec ce qu'il a fait, c'est qu'il ne s'est ni servi de son statut de Lord Potter, ni du Tournoi de manière direct pour se prouver émancipé, donc il lui reste même ces deux atouts dans la manche si quelqu'un vient se mettre en travers de sa route *tousse* Dumbledore *tousse* Fudge… Comme cette idée n'est pas la mienne, mais celle de l'auteure originale, je ne peux pas te dire d'où lui vient cette idée, je pourrais lui demander néanmoins si tu le souhaites, mais si elle l'a trouvée dans une autre histoire, cette dernière sera très certainement en anglais.

Pour ce qui est de moi, je suis bien une fille, pas d'inquiétude sur tes accords là-dedans ^^ Enfin, je te remercie de t'être proposée en tant que bêta lectrice. Seulement quelqu'un a été plus rapide que toi, mais je suis sûre de me rappeler de ta proposition à l'avenir si l'une de mes bêtas a un problème, en fonction de tes disponibilités du moment, bien sûr. Je poste toutes les deux semaines, tous les mercredi (oui, je sais, nous sommes jeudi… -"). Par rapport aux fautes, c'est sur la conjugaison, la grammaire, et surtout, les tournures que j'ai grand besoin de conseils. Toutefois, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise quand même ainsi. Encore un grand merci pour ton soutien, tes compliments et ta proposition, je t'embrasse fort fort et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, ja ne !

* * *

 _ **battlefield-strategist**_

 **An 35 après JC.**

Sal trancha l'ennemi.

L'espace d'un instant, son adversaire se tenait toujours là, figé dans le temps, puis la seconde suivante, il s'écroulait. Son corps heurta le sol, la terre s'abreuvant de son sang et sa tête roula près de celle d'un de ses camarades.

Sal, habitué à l'épouvantable scène qu'offrait la mort d'un être vivant, tourna les talons.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour vérifier l'état de son épaule droite. L'épée de son adversaire avait ruiné son armure de cuir et avait entaillé sa peau. Il changea son épée de main, faisant tournoyer l'arme avec la gauche plutôt que la droite. Aucun problème : il avait appris à se battre avec ses deux mains il y a longtemps de cela et celle qui était endommagée pouvait toujours manier son bâton avec dextérité…

Son attention se tourna vers son crâne. Il s'était cogné contre une barrière de protection un peu plus tôt et ne portait déjà plus de heaume. Du sang s'était mêlé à ses cheveux et il dut essuyer celui qui menaçait de couler dans ses yeux.

Ii n'avait pas imaginé cette blessure. Il fut pris de vertige, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

 _Bien,_ pensa-t-il, avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille. _Encore quelques-uns._

Ainsi, il s'y lança, cherchant à trouver n'importe quel camarade ayant besoin de son assistance. Il se battait avec tout ce qu'il avait, que ce soit la magie, le savoir ou la force brute, tout simplement. Il rejoignit la bataille, conscient de la présence de l'ennemi devant lui et des huttes derrière. Sa longue dague et sa force de volonté constituaient le dernier rempart entre eux.

 **.**

 _ **Plusieurs heures après, les combats touchaient à leur fin.**_

Ici et là tenaient encore debout quelques combattants alliés et ennemis en plein affrontement, toutefois, la plupart des envahisseurs étaient tombés, avaient fui ou avaient été faits prisonniers.

Sal poussa un soupir de soulagement et examina une nouvelle fois son épaule blessée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer la plaie ou de la bander. Il avait simplement utilisé un sort pour stopper l'hémorragie avant de repartir au combat.

Maintenant qu'il observait avec plus d'attention sa blessure, il fronçait les sourcils de dépit. Elle laisserait une cicatrice, sans le moindre doute. Il le savait. Il l'avait appris il y a fort longtemps.

À l'aide de mouvements précis, il retira sa tunique et nettoya la blessure. La douleur était insupportable, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. La gangrène représentait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attraper.

– Hé, besoin d'aide par ici, l'ami ?

Sal releva les yeux pour voir un gobelin approcher dans sa direction.

– C'est vraiment pas beau à voir, commenta le gobelin en observant l'épaule de Sal.

– Ça guérira, le rassura-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

– Je n'en doute pas, affirma la créature. Laisse-moi donc faire, je vais guérir temporairement ta blessure jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelqu'un pour te la soigner. Je ne suis peut-être pas guérisseur, mais je suis plutôt doué pour ce qui est des premiers soins.

Sal sourit au gobelin.

– Je suis guérisseur, l'informa-t-il, toujours souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Je dois simplement la nettoyer et la bander avec un linge imbibé de potions. Ça n'y paraîtra plus d'ici quelques semaines.

Le gobelin haussa un sourcil.

– Un guérisseur ? répéta-t-il, stupéfait. Les guérisseurs humains sont-ils si peu doués dans leur travail qu'ils doivent partir au combat pour récolter un peu de gloire ?

– Au contraire, s'amusa Sal, je n'ai pas rejoint la bataille pour la gloire. Il fallait que je défende ce village.

Il balaya des yeux ce qu'il restait du village en question qui se trouvait un peu plus loin du cœur des combats.

– Je suis venu parce que les envahisseurs avaient outrepassé vos défenses. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser entrer et blesser les enfants sans rien faire.

Le gobelin balaya le village du regard quelques secondes puis retourna son attention vers Sal.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un guérisseur se joignant aux combats, dit-il. Aucun gobelin guérisseur ne ferait une chose pareille. Je pensais que chez les humains, il en était de même.

– En général, c'est le cas, répondit Sal en laissant le gobelin bander son épaule. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait un guérisseur comme les autres.

– Vraiment ? fit le gobelin en enveloppant la gaze autour de sa blessure, puis il acquiesça. C'est vrai, tu ne l'es pas. Un guérisseur pas plus âgé qu'un enfant, prêt à défendre et à partir au combat n'est pas une chose qu'on voit souvent. Mais un guérisseur humain défendant un village gobelin contre d'autres êtres humains est définitivement inhabituel.

Sal cligna des yeux à ces mots. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de contact régulier avec les autres druides, mais certainement y avait-il…

– Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est… c'est qu'en temps normal, un druide n'aurait jamais pris la peine de défendre votre village ? Simplement parce qu'il est habité par des _gobelins_?! s'alarma-t-il, consterné.

Le gobelin le regarda curieusement.

– C'est ainsi que ça se passe toujours, dit-il, toisant Sal comme s'il était d'une espèce inconnu. Ton maître ne t'a donc jamais appris ces choses-là ?!

Il tourna la tête de Sal pour voir les dommages causés sur son crâne.

– Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? demanda-t-il, oubliant totalement que les noms qu'ils s'apprêtaient a révéler diraient peut-être quelque chose au gobelin. Medrawd et moi ne l'avons jamais entendue parler à mal d'un autre être vivant, si ce n'est lorsqu'il s'agissait du père de Medrawd. Elle déteste Arthur.

– Medrawd ? Arthur ? s'enquit le gobelin, l'air à présent sincèrement stupéfait. Soudain, il s'empara du menton de Sal et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les émeraudes mortelles du guérisseur rencontrèrent les orbes brunes et chaleureuses du guerrier gobelin.

– Par tous les trésors enterrés ! s'exclama-t-il, regardant toujours Sal, mais cette fois avec une sorte d'adoration dans les yeux. Tu es le fils de Morgana !

Sal était perplexe.

– Je…, dit-il, ne suis pas Medrawd.

– Bien entendu que tu ne l'es pas, enfant, répondit le gobelin, confus. Tu viens de me parler de ton frère juste à l'instant.

– Hm ?

– Silence mon enfant, mon clan te viendra en aide. Tu as besoin d'un peu de repos.

– Mais enfin…

– Tout va bien mon enfant, affirma le gobelin, secouant la tête. Je sais que la plupart des druides ne portent pas ta mère dans leur cœur, mais tu ne peux pas nier ton héritage. Tu as ses yeux après tout…

– Je sais…, fut la réponse de Sal tandis qu'il laissait le gobelin nettoyer la plaie qu'il avait au crâne. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit particulièrement ravie que j'en aie hérité alors que Medrawd…

– Alors Medrawd n'a pas les yeux de Morgana. Nous n'en savions rien, dit-il, son intérêt piqué.

– Eh bien, non, répondit Sal, toujours légèrement confus. Il ne pouvait pas en hériter. Il n'a pas le bon esprit pour les avoir. Il n'a pas cet intense désir de sauver autrui qu'il aurait dû hérité de la lignée des Pendragon et comme celle des LeFay s'est mélangée à celle des Pendragon, il n'a pas non plus la bonne mentalité pour les yeux verts des LeFay. C'est compliqué.

– Alors tu as hérité de la magie des LeFay parce que tu n'es pas un Pendragon ? demanda-t-il, vivement intéressé, tandis qu'il commençait à bander sa tête.

Sal roula les yeux.

– Je suis un Pendragon, dit-il. Mais contrairement à Medrawd, j'ai malheureusement hérité de cette envie de sauver le monde entier, sinon pourquoi crois-tu que je suis devenu guérisseur et que j'ai participé à une bataille dans laquelle je ne me serais jamais embarqué sans ce trait particulier ?

Le gobelin se mit à rire.

– Je vois, dit-il et Sal le laissa faire. Tu peux m'appeler Vayland.

– Salvazsahar, répondit-il et le gobelin haussa un sourcil.

– Ce n'est pas le nom le plus facile à prononcer, fit-il remarquer et Sal lui rendit son regard.

– Pas moins que Vayland, contra-t-il.

Le gobelin rit à gorge déployée.

– Tu dois avoir raison, Morganaadth, répliqua-t-il, riant toujours. Tu dois avoir raison.

– Hm… moi, c'est Salvazsahar, le corrigea Sal.

– Je sais, Morganaadth, affirma le gobelin. Je sais. Et maintenant, debout. On va t'emmener voir un guérisseur.

– Plus tard, répondit Sal. D'abord, je dois aider les blessés.

– Tu es blessé, toi aussi, rétorqua le gobelin, mais Sal ne voulut rien entendre.

– C'est mon devoir de soigner, dit-il. Je suis né avec des dons. Je ne les délaisserai pas simplement parce que j'ai quelques bleus.

Le gobelin cligna des yeux avec surprise, puis se remit à pouffer.

– Déjà pensé à vivre chez les gobelins quelque temps ? s'enquit-il.

Sal haussa les épaules.

– Non, répondit-il avec sincérité. Jamais. J'ai vécu parmi les elfes et quelques autres Fir Bolg, mais je n'ai toujours fait que suivre la direction du vent. Je n'avais pas planifié à l'avance de rester avec eux comme je l'ai fait. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Eh bien, parce que je pourrais éventuellement t'y inviter, répondit Vayland. Tu sembles bien te fondre dans notre culture sans trop avoir à t'y forcer, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ta chance et vivre parmi les miens.

– Hm, fit Sal, observant le gobelin en face de lui pour tenter de comprendre le but de cette invitation. Je ne suis pas le fils de Morgana.

– Quoi que tu en dises, Morganaadth, rétorqua le gobelin en suivant Sal de patient en patient. Quoi que tu en dises.

D'une certaine manière, Sal doutait que le gobelin le crût une seule seconde…

Mais maintenant n'était pas le temps de débattre avec un gobelin, il devait se concentrer sur autre chose de bien plus important ; quelle horrible chose d'ailleurs...

Les gobelins avaient remporté la bataille face aux sorciers, mais le prix qu'ils avaient payé était élevé. Trop élevé... Sal décida finalement de placer les blessés les plus graves sous stase avant de continuer son tour. Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. Il lui fallait de toute urgence essayer d'en mettre le plus possible sous le même sortilège, pour en sauver autant que possible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Vayland, le suivant toujours au travers du champ de bataille.

– Des runes de stase, répondit Sal. La plupart d'entre eux seront estropiés à vie si je ne le fais pas. Je dois empêcher la mort de les faucher avant que je ne puisse, au moins, tenter de les sauver.

En définitive, les derniers combats prirent fin et d'autres guérisseurs vinrent le rejoindre.

– Placez-les sous stases et passez au suivant, les conseilla-t-il. Il y a bien trop de grands blessés pour qu'on puisse tous les traiter proprement sur le moment. Pour ceux qui sont moins atteints, utilisez simplement les premiers soins. Nous devons nous occuper des mourants en priorité.

Les autres guérisseurs suivirent immédiatement ses conseils, pas un ne questionnant son autorité. Peut-être qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osa le faire. Sal avait de l'expérience en tant que guérisseur. Il aidait à soigner des blessés depuis bientôt cinq cent ans, bien que sa formation ne lui avait permis de le faire que depuis une bonne dizaine d'années - et son expérience s'illustrait dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Sal n'en savait rien, mais les autres - gobelins et sorciers confondus - pouvait voir l'aura d'autorité et de puissance autour de sa personne. C'est celle-ci qui empêchait quiconque de protester.

Et Sal eut raison. Ils travaillèrent trois jours et trois nuits avant de pouvoir lever le dernier sortilège de stase. Plus tard, cette bataille resterait dans les mémoires sous le nom _La Bataille du Grand Nord_ et serait aussi reconnue comme celle où le moins de vies avait été perdues.

Mais tandis que Sal s'occupait des sorts de stase, concentrant toutes ses capacités dans ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas une pensée pour l'Histoire. Il voyait simplement des vies menacées de s'éteindre et sa capacité à les en empêcher. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas tous les sauver. Certains étaient bien trop mutilés et d'autres étaient déjà morts pendant la bataille, mais beaucoup de trépas pouvaient encore être enrayés.

Lorsque cela prit fin, Sal était tout simplement épuisé. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et sa vision restait constamment dans le flou. Il succomba finalement à la fatigue après avoir libéré le dernier blessé de sa stase.

Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard grâce aux bons soins des guérisseurs gobelins. À côté de son lit, Vayland et un autre gobelin, plus impressionnant et vieux que le dernier, se tenaient à son chevet. Les deux portaient une évidente ressemblance et il imagina donc aussitôt que ça ne pouvait être que le père de Vayland.

– Ainsi, tu es finalement réveillé, Morganaadth, constata Vayland, le fixant, puis il fit un geste vers le vieux gobelin. Mon père Gringooed. Père voulait te voir aussi vite que possible.

L'autre gobelin le scrutait sous toutes les coutures.

– Nous sommes impressionnés, déclara-t-il finalement. Nous, peuple gobelin, n'avions jamais croisé quelqu'un comme vous par le passé. Être capable de lancer des sorts de stase comme vous le faîte, et être ensuite à même de soigner les blessés… c'est tout juste impressionnant.

Vayland hocha la tête, tout aussi enthousiaste.

– À présent, nous savons pourquoi votre mère est crainte par autant de druides, ajouta-t-il, montrant légèrement ses dents.

Sal apprendrait plus tard que faire ce geste signifiait montrer de la gratitude envers son interlocuteur.

Sal cligna des yeux, quelque peu surpris et incertain. Il se sentait toujours éreinté et ça lui prit un moment avant qu'il ne puisse tout mettre en ordre.

– Je suis guérisseur, dit-il finalement, tentant de minimiser l'importance de ses actes. Je suis ici pour empêcher la mort d'emporter les mortels au mieux de mes capacités. Il me fallait me donner tout entier à ma tâche.

L'autre et plus vieux gobelin grogna.

– Et c'est ce que vous avez fait. D'abord protéger nos plus jeunes et nos plus âgés et ensuite, sauver nos combattants. Et vous n'êtes même pas l'un des nôtres.

Sal haussa simplement les épaules.

– Ça n'a absolument aucune importance.

– Oh, mais bien sûr que si, ça en a, contra Gringooed. En tant que chef de la nation gobeline, il est de mon devoir de payer la dette que nous avons envers vous. Quel est votre prix ? Le service que vous avez rendu à notre peuple est incommensurable et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'y ait assez d'or sur cette terre pour nous acquitter.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent, répondit Sal. Et vous m'avez aidé alors que j'étais blessé, ça devrait être suffisant pour annuler votre dette.

– Mais, ça ne l'ait pas, insista Vayland avant que Gringooed ne reprenne la parole.

– J'ai discuté avec le Conseil des Aînés et nous avons décidé qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen d'être quitte. Nous allons faire de vous l'un des nôtres. Vous deviendrez chef de clan et votre famille fera partie de la nation gobeline.

Sal le fixa, incrédule.

– Je pensais que vous ne laissiez aucun druide rejoindre vos rangs.

– Normalement, nous ne le faisons pas, mais, évidemment, vous êtes une exception à cette règle, répondit Gringooed en haussant les épaules. Même si certains des aînés préféreraient que vous soyez un Fir Bolg comme nous et non… un druide.

Sal fixa longuement les gobelins grimaçant à ces mots avant de décider d'atténuer le malaise que les gobelins ressentaient.

– Je ne suis pas humain, dit-il et Vayland et Gringooed parurent surpris.

– Mère était une Originelle et père descendait également des Fir Bolg. Je ne peux pas être humain puisque je n'ai pas l'âme pour, expliqua Sal et soudainement, Gringooed se mit à sourire.

– Si je comprends bien, je vais être en mesure de vous présenter devant les miens comme né Fir Bolg, résuma-t-il.

– Eh bien… oui, répondit nerveusement Sal.

– Qu'en est-il des capacités qui viennent avec ton héritage ? se demanda Vayland, piqué d'intérêt.

– J'en possède certaines, répondit Sal. Je peux soigner à l'aide de mes larmes comme les Phénix dont je suis le descendant et je peux être aussi venimeux qu'un Basilic.

Sal décida de passer sur son aptitude à tuer d'un simple regard et à utiliser l'élément feu comme Arthur. Il passa aussi sur la magie héritée par Morgana. Il n'en ressortirait rien de bon pour lui s'il commençait à effrayer les gobelins.

Gringooed continuait de sourire comme le chat du Cheshire.

– Avez-vous utilisé vos larmes pour soigner certains des miens ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

Sal opina.

– Certains, confirma-t-il. Mais c'est toujours mon dernier recours. Produire des larmes pour soigner est à bien des niveaux épuisant. Elles sont intimement liées à ma magie et, en tant que telle, ce serait trop fatiguant de m'en servir trop souvent.

Le gobelin hocha simplement la tête.

– Ça expliquerait pourquoi les Phénix, eux-mêmes, ne le font pas fréquemment, dit-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Leur pouvoir est sans le moindre doute d'une puissance incommensurable, mais le prix à payer est tout aussi important. Je comprends qu'ils n'en usent qu'en dernier recours.

Sal haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être, répondit-il, n'y prêtant pas vraiment attention. En fait, il n'en fit pas grand cas avant qu'il ne se souvienne de sa seconde année à Poudlard et de sa confrontation avec le Basilic. Fumseck avait tout fait pour lui venir en aide. Il avait même soigné ses blessures après coup. Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi un Phénix avait-il pris la peine de faire une telle chose pour lui alors qu'il savait maintenant l'effort que ça leur demandait ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Vayland.

– Est-ce que tu es capable de te lever, Morganaadth ? demanda-t-il. Sal acquiesça d'un geste fatigué. Il se releva lentement, suivant le père et le fils hors du cottage.

Il était toujours dans le village qu'il avait aidé à défendre, mais maintenant, la place du marché n'était plus désertée comme elle l'avait été lors des combats. Au contraire, un Conseil de plusieurs gobelins semblait les y attendre.

– Alors voilà l'humain qui nous a défendus, commandant en chef, dit l'un d'entre eux.

– Il est bien celui qui nous est venus en aide, confirma Gringooed. Mais mon fils se trompait, il n'est pas du tout humain.

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit ces mots, l'atmosphère changea drastiquement. Où il n'y avait eu que méfiance auparavant apparaissait dorénavant une agréable surprise sur leur visage.

– Et, que prétend-il être s'il n'est pas druide comme nous le pensions ? demanda le même vieux gobelin.

– C'est un né Fir Bolg. L'enfant d'un Fir bolg et son âme est aussi humaine que peut l'être la nôtre, affirma Vayland pour son père.

– Avez-vous d'autres preuves que ses seules paroles ? un autre les questionna.

– Plusieurs de nos combattants ont été soignés par les larmes d'un Phénix. C'est quelque chose que nos guérisseurs nous avait déjà fait remarquer. Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est qu'il en était le responsable, étant lui-même un Phénix-né, répondit Gringooed.

– L'avez-vous vu de vos propres yeux, commandant en chef ?

– Non.

– Vous le croyez sur parole ?! s'exclama un autre. Voyons, nous ne pouvons pas commencer à croire des ouï-dires.

– Je ne pense pas que Morganaadth nous mente, rétorqua Vayland. Il n'a pas de raison…

Il s'interrompit subitement lorsque le Conseil éclata en murmures. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'orateur s'avança jusqu'à Sal et tourna son visage pour mieux voir ses yeux.

– Effectivement, tu as les yeux de Morgana, constata-t-il avec surprise. Dis-nous, es-tu vraiment son fils comme Vayland le prétends ou es-tu simplement quelqu'un ayant les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

Sal ouvrit la bouche pour nier son lien de parenté avec Morgana, mais en décida autrement.

– Je suis bien son fils.

– Et le deuxième parent, mon enfant ?

– Mes pères sont Arthur Pendragon et Myrddin Emrys.

Lorsqu'il ferma la bouche, il remarqua une rune volant au-dessus du vide. Une rune de vérité. Sal jura intérieurement. On lui avait demandé s'il était le fils de Morgana. Étant donné qu'elle l'avait adopté, il l'était vraiment - même si elle ne l'avait pas porté. Comme il ne pouvait pas mentir, il leur avait dit toute la vérité - et cette vérité décidait qu'il était le fils de Morgana, qu'il le veuille ou non.

– Alors, tu es Medrawd.

– Pas du tout, mon nom est Salvazsahar, je suis le plus jeune.

Et il l'était étant donné qu'elle l'avait adopté après la naissance de Medrawd.

Subitement, l'aîné des gobelins se mit à sourire. C'était légèrement effrayant d'apercevoir ses dents pointues, mais Sal n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et lissa son masque.

– Le fils de Morgana LeFay et d'Arthur Pendragon, répéta-t-il, oubliant volontairement ou non que Sal avait également mentionné Myrddin comme un parent. Un enfant né de deux familles de lignées pures, encore aujourd'hui. Puisque tes parents sont tous deux comptés comme faisant partie des nôtres, nous te considérerons tel que nous le ferions pour un Fir Bolg.

– Donc, il n'y pas d'objection à ce que je le clame comme l'un des nôtres, affirma Gringooed, un sourcil haussé, nuançant son apparent aplomb.

– Aucun, commandant en chef. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de votre jugement.

– Comme tu n'aurais jamais dû le faire, nota Gringooed froidement avant de hocher la tête et de se tourner vers Sal.

– Bienvenue, Morganaadth, fils de Morgana et d'Arthur. Bienvenue chez les gobelins.

Des années plus tard, Sal apprendrait que ces mots étaient prononcés en guise de salutations traditionnelles d'un commandant en chef ou d'un chef de clan envers un nouveau-né.

– Et maintenant, commença Vayland, nous allons faire quelque chose pour le pathétique cure dent que tu oses appeler une arme. Je ne peux plus supporter la vue de cette _chose_ sur un champ de bataille, et je ne laisserai certainement pas un chef de clan se pavaner avec cette infamie !

Sal fixa le gobelin, son regard suivant le sien jusqu'à sa longue dague.

– Elle m'a bien servie, dit-il finalement et Vayland renifla de dédain.

– Ce n'est en rien respectable pour un gobelin, éluda Vayland. Tu es chef de clan à présent. Tu mourras avant de porter une… _chose…_ comme celle-ci !

– Ah… vraiment ?

– Oui ! s'exclama Vayland. Viens avec moi. Je vais te fabriquer des pièces dignes d'un guérisseur, d'un défenseur et d'un chef de clan !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et Sal, se sentant toujours quelque peu incertain, le suivit après avoir littéralement été poussé par Gringooed dans sa direction.

Vayland grommelait toujours entre ses dents des propos sur l'indignité pour un guérisseur de d'apporter une telle camelote sur un champ de bataille. Sal décida de ne pas commenter. Il savait que son épée n'était aussi bonne que celle d'Arthur - Caledfwlch, de son nom - qui avait été imprégnée de magie par Myrddin en personne, mais Sal pensait toujours que Vayland en rajoutait.

Ce dernier l'emmena jusque chez le forgeron - un commerce, apprit Sal quelques minutes plus tard, qui appartenait à Vayland lui-même. Sal apprit rapidement que même les gobelins de haut-rang tel que Vayland travaillaient comme forgerons ou fermiers. Ils étaient peut-être noblement nés, mais ils mettaient tous la main à la patte au même titre que n'importe quel autre gobelin.

– Voyons voir. Trouvons d'abord un métal adéquat pour cette épée, dit Vayland en tenant une améthyste étrangement formée entre ses doigts. Imprègne cette pierre de ta magie s'il te plaît. J'arriverai à mieux la travailler avec ça.

– Euh… d'accord…

Sal attisa intérieurement sa magie jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la connecter à la pierre qui se trouvait dans les mains du gobelin.

Celui-ci l'examina un temps, un sourcil haussé.

– Tu es une âme très intéressante, déclara-t-il finalement dans un sourire. Je vais adorer le temps passé à te confectionner cet armement ! Oh… par où commencer ?! Tu as besoin de quelques dagues. Tu sera plus à l'aise avec pour combattre, ça se voit. Mais il te faut aussi une épée ! Aucun chef gobelin ne devrait être dépossédé d'une épée !

– Euh… d'accord ? fit Sal, hésitant en entendant le ton enthousiaste du gobelin.

– De l'argent… tu auras besoin d'argent gobelin pour tes armes… nous incrusterons des pierres d'onyx dans tes dagues… et des émeraudes… peut-être… et… oui ! Ça ira très bien ! Des rubis pour ton épée… bien sûr, aussi de l'argent… Ta magie n'est pas faite pour l'or jaune…

– Euh… si tu le dis…, répondit Sal, observant le gobelin déambuler de long en large dans son atelier, lançant des choses à gauche et à droite - diamants, saphirs, blocs d'acier et d'or se retrouvèrent sur le sol tandis que le gobelin cherchait Circé seule savait quoi.

– Très bien, ça devrait être suffisant, finit-il par dire, ses mains pleines d'argent, de rubis et d'émeraudes. Nous commencerons par les dagues ! Elles seront éblouissantes !

Et le gobelin ne mentait pas.

Sal avait bien observé Vayland lors de la confection. Il en avait fait quatre : deux couteaux de lancer et deux longues dagues.

Lorsque Sal les eut finalement en mains, il ne put en détacher son regard.

Juste en dessous du pommeau des deux longues dagues, se trouvaient gravés les mots _Salvazsahar_ sur la première et _Morganaadth_ sur la seconde. Le manche des quatre armes était d'une teinte sombre et les gravures scintillaient d'une couleur émeraude sinistre qui allait parfaitement avec les yeux de Sal.

– Parfaites, avait dit Vayland en les lui tendant. Elles sont absolument parfaites.

Puis il s'en retourna à son atelier pour confectionner la fameuse épée.

Lorsque le gobelin lui tendu cette dernière, Sal l'a reconnue immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la tenait dans ses mains. Il y a des années de ça - et d'une certaine manière, dans le futur - il la porterait une nouvelle fois. Il y avait juste une légère différence : l'épée ne portait aucune inscription en dessous de la garde. Elle était faite d'argent et de rubis, et un minuscule basilic au côté d'un phénix de la même taille étaient taillés sur la poignée, mais l'inscription _Godric Gryffondor_ manquait à l'appel.

Sal l'examina de plus près.

– Un chef d'oeuvre, commenta Vayland. Et définitivement une meilleure arme que ce que tu portais. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui trouver un nom et elle sera tienne.

– Un nom ?

Vayland prit la mouche.

– Bien sûr un nom ! Toute épée a besoin d'un nom ! Il te faut la nommer et la clamer son appartenance !

– Je ne sais pas trop… je n'ai jamais donné de nom à une arme auparavant…

– Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi tu possèdes une telle camelote, si c'est vraiment le cas. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas donné de nom à la _chose_!

Sal décida avec sagesse de ne pas le reprendre. Maintenant qu'il avait sa nouvelle épée entre les mains, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Vayland traitait ainsi son ancienne dague. L'épée semblait être pour lui comme un allongement de son bras.

– Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas continuer à l'observer jusqu'à ce que je devienne vieux et gris ou vas-tu enfin la réclamer ?

– Je n'ai jamais…

– Il te suffit simplement de regarder l'épée et de dire la première chose qui te vienne à l'esprit, assura Vayland.

– Eum…

Sal continua de fixer le gobelin d'un air interrogateur, puis son regard glissa une nouvelle fois sur l'épée. Elle brillait comme les flammes dans lesquelles elle avait été forgée, et dans son esprit, il sentit le nom naître tel que la légende disait Excalibur avoir été extraite de la pierre…

Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcha, il clama : Excalibur.

Vayland le fixa.

– Exccaliebor, répéta-t-il. En Gobelbabil, ça veut dire _Basilic-né_. Un choix intéressant pour nommer une épée. Et définitivement un nom parfait quand on voit qui en est le porteur. Né Basilic - Exccaliebor - ce sera.

Des runes se gravèrent d'elles-mêmes sur la poignée, la nommant, et, pendant un instant, elles brillèrent et scintillèrent au-dessus de l'épée elle-même, puis, les runes disparurent, laissant une épée sans la moindre imperfection.

La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : _Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?!_

Il trouva sa réponse quelques années plus tard.

Pendant les huit années qui suivirent, Sal continua à vivre parmi les gobelins. Il apprit beaucoup de leur part. Il apprit à se battre à l'aide d'une dague. Il apprit à parler et se comporter comme un gobelin. Il apprit même à forger puisque Vayland insistait. Et peut-être qu'il serait resté plus longtemps, si certaines rumeurs n'étaient pas parvenues jusqu'à eux.

– Les Romains sont arrivés en Britannia, avait dit le messager. Un combat a éclaté avec le roi Arthur et ses hommes. Ils ont réussi à repousser l'ennemi pour le moment, mais des renforts sont en route et l'épée du roi, celle de son père que Myrddin a planté dans la roche jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur soit assez vieux pour la clamer sienne, a été brisé. Arthur a été blessé et certains disent qu'il va succomber à ses blessures.

Lorsque les nouvelles parvinrent à Sal, il se tourna vers Gringooed et Vayland qui étaient tout deux devenu membre à part entière de sa famille au sein de la nation gobeline.

– Je dois rentrer chez moi, leur dit-il.

– Chez toi ? répéta Gringooed, intéressé, et Sal soupira.

– Ma mère m'a peut-être appris ce que voulait dire être un LeFay, mais, avant ça, j'ai longtemps vécu auprès de mon père. Je ne peux pas rester là et le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Je suis guérisseur et je suis son fils. C'est de mon devoir de tenter de le soigner.

Gringooed lui sourit.

– Tu es un bon enfant. Tes parents doivent être bien fier de toi. Retourne à la maison, mais n'oublie pas : tu auras toujours ta place dans notre nation. Tu possèdes un coffre-fort à ton nom, tu possèdes une épée qui établit ton statut et tu es un chef de clan chez les gobelins. Tu pourras toujours te tourner vers nous en cas de besoin.

Sur ces mots, il laissa Sal partir.

Ainsi, ce fut l'instant où, pour la première fois et à jamais, Sal fut adopté par la nation gobeline.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT :**_ _Je suis désolée pour la confusion au niveau des liens de parenté de Sal dans ce chapitre. Il ne faut pas prendre en compte ce qui est dit. Sal vient de se réveiller, toujours épuisé et on lui demande d'expliquer le parentage que lui même a du mal à comprendre…_

 _On garde : Myrddin (né Fir Bolg), Arthur (Originel), Morgana (Originelle), Lily (Originelle), James (né Fir Bolg)_

 _ **re-IMPORTANT :**_ _Le nom Gringooed est à l'origine de ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui "Gringotts"_

 _né Basilic, Basilisk-born, né Détraqueur (ch.1), c'est bon, on se trouve tous sur la même longueur d'onde ? :D_


	17. Chapter 16: 43 AD Returning to Camelot

**RARs :**

 **Malika-Iblis :** Je publie toutes les deux semaines. Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, même si elle est un peu compliquée ^^' Pour l'avoir lu, elle vaut vraiment le coup si tu aimes les retournements politiques d'HP et une bonne exploitation de l'H(h)istoire ^^ Une agréable lecture, des bisous et à la prochaine !

 **geliahs :** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, merci à toi pour ton soutien, une très bonne lecture. Je t'embrasse fort !

 **Arya39 :** Tu m'as beaucoup fait rire avec ton commentaire sur la famille (très) nombreuse de Sal. Et je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas terminé. Avant de retourner chez lui, il va rencontrer pas mal de personnes qui vont lui devenir très chères. Pour ce qui est de la traduction, je suppose qu'elle l'est puisque nous n'avons pas de dictionnaire sur le Gobelbabil (argh, JK, prend donc un peu exemple sur Tolkien, je veux pouvoir parler Fourchelang, moi !). Sur le coup, Harry n'a pas réfléchi et, comme il n'avait jamais donné de nom à une épée, il a sorti le premier qu'il connaissait lorsque le neurone contenant l'information « épée » et celui « nom » se sont connectés XD Aussi, j'aimerais te rappeler que l'auteure brode tout autour de points historiques importants… A-t-il vraiment changé l'Histoire ? Rappelons-nous que l'Histoire est racontée différemment à mesure que le temps passe. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, les informations que tu convoites arrivent très prochainement. Morganadth (hé, tu l'as bien écrit du premier coup ! j'applaudis !) veut dire qu'il a une relation avec Morgana, on n'en sait pas plus quant à la réelle traduction, mais je pourrais demander à l'auteure si tu le souhaites. Merci encore pour tes petites corrections. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous (son nom lui va tellement bien, monsieur-j'ai-un-ancêtre-qui-se-trouve-être-un-basilic X) Ja ne…

 **Lils :** Je pense que nous ne saurons jamais en détail pourquoi les guerres font rage entre sorciers et gobelins (pitié, pas les cours de Binns…) Mais tu auras la raison principale d'ici… beaucoup de chapitres XD Non, je rigole, pas tant que ça, promis, pas plus de cinq en tout cas. Maintenant, tu as davantage d'informations pour te préparer à la suite et te poser encore plus de questions. Haha, il faudrait garder des notes sur toutes les théories, les questions que l'on peut se poser, etc. Ce serait infini ! Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas, de gros bisous !

 **Melody Zik Spirit :** Un gros merci à toi, une super lecture, des bisous, la recette du bonheur ;)

 **Pims10 :** Il n'a pas vraiment été adopté par les gobelins, c'est plus une façon de parler qu'autre chose. Myrddin l'a adopté, Arthur aussi, Morgana également, mais c'est sûr que ça va lui donner un avantage quand il retournera dans son époque, et peut-être même avant ? Je ne dis rien de plus, rien du tout X) Des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à galérer. Dans ma tête c'est de la bouillie quand j'essaie de faire le tri dans l'arbre généalogique entre présent et passé… Je dois faire des dessins insensés sur du papier, du PAPIER, non mais, on est où là, au 19e XD ? Enfin, j'en gâche plus qu'autre chose pour essayer de m'y retrouver. C'est à partir du moment où tu dois faire des brouillons que tu comprends que ta trame est COMPLIQUÉE, haha ! Je t'embrasse, une très bonne lecture !

 **milkiway001 :** Hé oui, c'est sûr que ça va l'aider pour la suite, et ça explique aussi en partie le pourquoi du comment du chapitre où il se rend à Gringotts. Tu comprends doucement, mais sûrement : ça ne va être sa seule source de pouvoir, ça non, enfin je n'en dis pas plus, même si j'en ai envie. Parce que de toute façon, vu la complexité de l'histoire, tu ne comprendrais rien à mes babillages X) Sois sûr en tout cas qu'Albus et Tom ne l'apprendront pas avant qu'Harry en décide ainsi. C'est lui qui tire les ficelles à présent ! Je suis contente que tu te poses ce genre de questions à propos de l'épée ^^ Pour ce qui est de sa lignée, je n'en parlerais pas, mais tu en apprendras plus par la suite, promis. Les prochains chapitres s'annoncent pleins de rebondissements (prochains étant, les quinze qui vont suivre haha, je prends large pour pas que tu puisses prévoir). En tout cas, notre chère Amelia n'a pas fini de s'arracher les cheveux comme tu dis, et on risque de la revoir un jour ou l'autre, hm, pas de spoil pas de spoil. Des bisous surtout. Une super lecture à toi, à la prochaine !

* * *

 _Je viens d'aller voir Les Animaux Fantastiques 2, argh... ce qui explique en partie mon retard_

* * *

 _ **returning home to Camelot**_

 **43 apr. J.-C.**

Lorsque Salvazsahar retourna à Camelot, Arthur se tenait sur son lit de mort.

– Vous êtes revenu, Sal ! le salua Lancelot, surpris. Vous avez entendu les rumeurs le concernant... ? Est-ce que vous êtes là pour votre père, Arthur ?

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda Sal en se débarrassant de la cape de voyage.

– Il est mourant, répondit Lancelot avec sincérité. Nous avons tout fait pour que ça ne sorte pas du château, mais nous ne pourrons pas garder le secret plus longtemps. Il ne survivra pas à une autre quinzaine.

– Allons le voir, dit Sal.

– Bien sûr, se rappela Lancelot, menant leur marche. Tu es son fils et son héritier. Tu as le droit de voir ton père.

Sal fut emmené à l'endroit même où se tiendrait le bureau du directeur dans le futur. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre la chambre d'Arthur. C'était encore étrange pour lui d'entrer dans la pièce, d'imaginer une étude et de déboucher dans une chambre.

Ladite chambre était richement décorée en rouge et or. Sal ne prêta pas plus d'attention aux couleurs Gryffondor de la pièce et observa l'homme allongé dans un lit imposant au centre.

Arthur était pâle comme la mort.

À son chevet se tenait Myrddin, tout aussi pâle et certainement épuisé par les nuits blanches. Dans un coin, deux autres hommes discutaient à voix basse.

– Atr, salua-t-il son père, Myrddin. Comment va Arthur ?

– Salvazsahar.

Il put voir le soulagement briller dans les yeux de son père même s'ils reflétaient sa tristesse et sa préoccupation.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré à la maison. Arthur va avoir besoin que tu reprennes ses responsabilités en attendant son...

– Arrête, l'interrompit Sal. Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi le voir. Laisse-moi essayer de le soigner.

– Sal…

– Je suis guérisseur, atr. J'ai fait un serment, alors permet moi de le voir, le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois avant que celui-ci ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Myrddin semblait abasourdi.

– Un guérisseur ? répéta-t-il. Mais…

– Un Gardien, le corrigea-t-il et la compréhension emplit les yeux de son père. À présent, laisse-moi le voir.

Myrddin s'éloigna et Sal s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il libéra Arthur de ses couvertures et des gazes qui couvraient son torse.

La plaie qui se trouvait en dessous n'était pas belle à voir, tout enflée et suppurante, sans aucun doute infectée par la gangrène. L'infection allait sûrement se généraliser en septicémie. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Sal soupira de dépit et se mit à fouiller dans sa ceinture pour récupérer les potions et les herbes dont il aurait besoin. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard.

– Le mieux serait d'ajouter un cercle runique dédié aux soins, indiqua-t-il finalement. L'un des hommes qui se tenaient dans le coin renifla de dédain.

– Je ne pense pas que tu aies l'expérience nécessaire pour prendre une telle décision, petit, se moqua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Sal ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Lancelot le prit de vitesse.

– Le prince, Haraldr, dit-il froidement. Je ne tolérerai aucune irrévérence à l'égard du fils et héritier d'Arthur.

L'homme - Haraldr - se tourna vers le chevalier avant de déposer à nouveau son regard sur lui.

– Prince ?! répéta-t-il. Il est le…

– Fils et héritier du roi Arthur, c'est cela, affirma Lancelot. La prochaine fois, réfléchissez donc avant de manquer de respect à quelqu'un !

– Sir Lancelot, commença Sal, ses yeux n'ayant pas quitté son « aîné ». Aussi importante que soit l'étiquette, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni l'heure d'en débattre.

– Bien entendu, mon prince, répondit Lancelot, s'inclinant légèrement devant Sal et celui-ci soupira. Son « aîné » se comportait toujours de cette manière en présence d'étrangers depuis qu'Arthur l'avait adopté.

Ainsi, au lieu de tenter de raisonner Lancelot pour qu'il cesse d'être si formel, il se tourna vers Haraldr.

– Vous êtes guérisseur, je présume ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

– Je le suis, mon prince, répondit l'homme. Nous le sommes tous les deux. Nous nous occupons de votre père depuis qu'il a été blessé. Malheureusement, il n'y a plus rien qu'on puisse faire pour empêcher qu'il périsse, j'en ai bien peur. Je vous prie d'accepter notre bon verdict.

– Je suis moi-même guérisseur, Guérisseur Haraldr, répliqua Sal. Ces blessures sont peut-être graves, et peut-être que ce sera au-dessus de mes capacités de lui venir en aide, mais il y a toujours une chance pour que mon père s'en sorte. Ce sera un peu risqué, mais ça ne peut pas être pire que ça ne l'ait déjà de toute manière.

– Vous êtes peut-être guérisseur, mon prince, mais vous êtes encore jeune. Vous n'avez aucune expérience…

– La Bataille du Grand Nord, le coupa-t-il et le guérisseur le fixa étrangement.

– Pourquoi mentionnez-vous une bataille qui s'est jouée entre les druides du royaume voisin et les gobelins, mon prince ? Elle s'est déroulée il y a déjà huit ans, si je ne me trompe pas, se rappela le guérisseur, confus.

– Savez-vous combien de gobelins sont morts lors de cette bataille ?

L'homme renifla de dédain.

– Inexplicablement, très peu. Ils devaient avoir avec eux un petit prodige de la guérison ce jour-là.

Sal fit un sourire en coin.

– Le guérisseur en question n'était autre que moi, dit-il. (Lancelot, Myrddin et les deux guérisseurs le regardèrent, abasourdis.) Alors, je vous en supplie, ne me dites pas que je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour faire face à la situation, Guérisseur Haraldr.

– Mais… mais tout de même…

– Je vais tenter de le soigner à ma manière, interrompit-il les balbutiements du deuxième guérisseur. Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne peut empirer, alors qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Je pense avoir prouvé que j'étais en mesure de faire des miracles, qu'avez-vous fait d'extraordinaire, vous, messieurs ?

Les deux guérisseurs balbutièrent avant d'incliner leur tête.

– Comme vous voulez, mon prince, dit Haraldr. Mais nous partirons avant que vous ne commenciez si vous le voulez bien. Nous ne souhaitons pas être dans la ligne de tir lorsque le roi trépassera.

Sal haussa simplement les épaules.

– Alors, veuillez disposer immédiatement, répondit-il, ses pensées toutes ailleurs. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Sir Lancelot, j'ai besoin de pommes, d'une poignée de terre et de romarin. Cela devrait être suffisant pour renforcer les runes.

– Il sera fait selon vos désirs, mon prince, répondit Lancelot avant de quitter la pièce pour allait quêter un servant qui lui ramènerait ce dont il avait besoin. Les deux guérisseurs quittèrent la pièce après lui. Myrddin, quant à lui, resta là où il se trouvait.

– Es-tu sûr de toi, mon fils ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sal inclina la tête.

– Il est possible que ça tourne mal, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il guérira.

Myrddin hocha la tête et reprit.

– Dois-je quitter la pièce ?

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tant que tu ne t'approches pas du lit, ça devrait aller, répondit Sal. À ce moment précis, Lancelot réapparut et Sal commença à tracer son cercle runique. Il vit les sourcils de son père se hausser lorsque le cercle commença à prendre forme sous la besogne incessante du bâton de Sal.

– Je n'ai jamais vu de cercle de ce type auparavant, souffla Myrddin, et Sal, l'ayant entendu, sourit faiblement.

– Je l'ai imaginé après avoir vu à quel point la blessure d'Arthur était profonde.

Myrddin l'observa, interdit.

– Tu l'as imaginé ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as appris lorsque tu étais…

– C'est une combinaison de plusieurs cercles de mon répertoire, répondit Sal. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Il s'empara d'une de ses dagues et se mit à découper les pommes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une purée. Il ajouta le romarin et une poignée de terreau, puis se mit à couvrir le dernier cercle de sa préparation.

– Une protection contre les Forces du Mal, constata Myrddin, la compréhension se lisant dans le ton de sa voix. Un moyen de renforcer le cercle runique contre l'infection, je me trompe ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé à quelque chose de la sorte.

Sal laissa son père s'émerveiller et activa le cercle avec quelques sifflements en fourchelang.

– _Guide-moi dans ma tâche_ , siffla-t-il. _Guéris. Protège. Détruis toute chose attentant à la vie._

Le cercle s'illumina et s'activa.

Sal se tourna vers Arthur, tout mourant et inconscient qu'il était, et reprit la dague qu'il avait utilisée pour les pommes et le romarin. Il ouvrit la plaie sans même nettoyer la lame au préalable. La préparation laissée sur le métal gorgea la plaie et la magie du cercle réagit instantanément en se mettant à siffler à son tour. La gangrène commença à disparaître là où la pomme et le romarin avaient touché la plaie à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle à laquelle elle l'aurait fait sans implication de la magie.

Seulement, certaines parties étaient bien trop profondément infectées et l'assainissement magique ne fut pas intégral. Sal se mordit la lèvre et trancha ces parties à l'aide de sa lame. La vue était insupportable et la manœuvre prit un peu de temps, mais finalement, la plaie en ressortit parfaitement assainie, bien qu'ensanglantée. Le sang s'écoulait rapidement et Sal savait très bien que si cela continuait, Arthur en mourrait.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'arrêter ça.

– Pardonnez-moi, père, confessa-t-il au second homme qui l'avait adopté avant de prendre une potion et de la faire boire au Pendragon. Un philtre de mort vivante ; il permettrait à Arthur de rester inconscient durant toute la durée de son calvaire.

Une flamme apparaissant dans sa main gauche, il reprit sa dague et l'y plongea. Lorsqu'elle fut assez chaude, Sal revint vers Arthur et pressa la lame contre la plaie.

La manœuvre produit un chuintement et la chair se mit elle aussi à brûler, mais l'hémorragie fut évitée.

– Qu'est-ce que… ! lança Lancelot, les yeux écarquillés.

– Je devais arrêter l'écoulement du sang, expliqua Sal, et la façon la plus efficace de le faire est de cautériser la plaie.

Il examina la blessure. Elle avait l'air bien mieux ainsi. Pas entièrement guérie, mais définitivement plus belle qu'auparavant. Sal souffla de soulagement et ajouta des runes sur les poignées, le front et les chevilles d'Arthur avec le sang de celui-ci même. Il frotta quelques herbes contre la plaie et ajouta des runes sur le torse du Pendragon juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Lancelot.

– Une purification par le sang, répondit Sal. Ce n'est pas la manière la plus simple de procéder, mais c'est la meilleure chance d'Arthur.

Et sur ces mots, il se perdit dans ses incantations.

Tandis que son chant se prolongeait, il usa d'une autre potion qu'il étala sur le torse de son père.

Finalement, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, une fumée noire commença à s'élever de la poitrine d'Arthur.

Dès lors qu'elle entra en contact avec le cercle, elle s'évapora dans un sifflement.

Lorsque le dernier nuage ébène quitta le corps du roi, celui-ci se mit à briller d'une lueur jaune pâle et Sal arrêta ses incantations après l'évaporation de la dernière émanation.

Sal se mit à trembler, il se sentait complètement vidé et son corps était couvert d'une épaisse pellicule de sueur. La guérison n'était pas achevée, et ce fut pourquoi il retourna à sa tâche, avec la même ténacité qui l'avait fait tenir dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusque-là.

À ce moment précis, Sal aurait souhaité ne pas avoir eu recours à son pouvoir de vieillissement. Il en avait usé pour paraître aussi âgé qu'il aurait dû l'être aux yeux de l'entourage d'Arthur. Changer son âge était une manœuvre magiquement épuisante et soigner la blessure d'Arthur juste après n'avait rien de simple. Mais Sal savait qu'il n'aurait pu faire autrement. Il aurait été dans l'incapacité totale d'expliquer pourquoi il avait une fois encore rajeuni s'il s'était montré sans se soucier de vieillir ses traits.

Sal se détourna de cette pensée et retourna à son patient. Il s'empara d'une autre potion et la fit pénétrer là où se trouvaient les runes peu avant : sur ses poignées, son front, ses chevilles et son torse. Puis il recouvra la plaie d'une énième potion et l'emballa dans des gazes. Il fit avaler à son père différentes mixtures avant de briser le premier cercle.

– Maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus que patienter et voir si cela s'améliore, termina Sal d'une voix faible en se levant, tanguant.

– Tu es épuisé, s'inquiéta Myrddin.

– C'est vrai, confirma Sal, se frottant les paupières. L'un d'entre vous pourrait-il rester auprès de lui ? Si sa condition s'empire, je veux être le premier informé.

– Et si ça s'améliore… quand se réveillera-t-il ? l'interrogea Lancelot, regardant Sal comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

– D'ici deux ou trois semaines, répondit-il sincèrement. Le philtre de mort vivante suffit à lui seul à le plonger dans un état végétatif pour au moins une quinzaine, mais il n'y a aucune garantie que ça ne prenne pas davantage de temps.

– Si ça prend autant de temps pour s'en réveiller, pourquoi lui as-tu administré ? le questionna Myrddin.

Sal poussa un soupir.

– Il doit guérir. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il voudra certainement se lever, mais nous devons par tous les moyens l'en empêcher. L'agonie qu'il aurait ressentie suite à ma méthode de guérison en aurait rendu plus d'un fou. Je n'aurais jamais tenté ça sans le philtre.

Myrddin hocha la tête, la tête perdue dans ses pensées.

– Je vais te raccompagner, dit-il finalement. Si je n'en fais rien, j'aurais bien trop peur que tu n'arrives jamais jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu t'endors déjà presque debout.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Sal fut conduit jusqu'à sa chambre et dans son lit. Il tomba dedans sans même prendre le temps de se changer et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Myrddin sourit doucement et changea précautionneusement les vêtements de son fils pour que son sommeil ne soit pas perturbé. Lorsqu'il en eut terminé, il se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa tempe.

– Tu es un petit miracle, mon enfant, susurra-t-il. Un jour, ton influence s'étendra au reste du monde des druides. Mon unique chagrin est de ne pouvoir assister à ça.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le chevet de son fils et retourna à celui d'Arthur. Il avait pour certitude le rétablissement prochain du roi. Sal avait prouvé qu'il ne laisserait certainement pas son second père mourir si facilement, et il savait son fils avoir une volonté assez forte pour ramener Arthur dans le monde des vivants s'il lui en prenait l'envie…

C'est exactement ce qui arriva. Arthur se remit petit à petit de sa blessure tandis que Sal prenait sa place et régnait en maître sur son royaume. Lorsque la santé d'Arthur le lui permit, Sal s'empressa de rendre le trône à son père.

– À présent que j'ai retrouvé ma juste place, il ne me reste plus qu'à dénicher une nouvelle épée et tout ira à nouveau pour le mieux, plaisanta Arthur lorsqu'il reprit son titre pour la première fois depuis son affrontement. Sal ferma les yeux et tâta sa ceinture, libérant sa lame se faisant.

– Vous pouvez prendre celle-ci, proposa-t-il. Vous êtes mon père, il est donc normal que vous la portiez si tel est votre bon plaisir.

Arthur scruta longuement l'épée avant de s'en emparer d'une main hésitante et de la dresser.

– Une lame magnifique, remarqua-t-il à voix basse. Sal hocha la tête.

– Elle a été forgée par les gobelins, indiqua-t-il.

– Dans ce cas, je ne peux accepter, refusa Arthur. Elle est tienne de plein droit.

– Elle m'a appartenu pendant huit longues années, répondit Sal. Il est temps qu'elle soit maniée par les mains d'une fine lame.

– Tu n'es pas mauvais épéiste toi-même, fils, dit le Pendragon et Sal se moqua d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

– Je ne me bats qu'avec des dagues, père. Je n'ai jamais été une fine lame comme vous l'êtes, même si je sais m'en servir dans la mesure du possible. En combat réel, face à vous ou à Sir Lancelot, je n'aurais aucune chance.

– Tu es encore jeune…

– En outre, je n'ai aucun talent avec une épée, avoua Sal d'une voix calme. Je ne serais jamais aussi doué que d'autres pourraient l'être et vous allez devoir l'accepter comme je l'ai fait il y a longtemps de cela.

Arthur soupira simplement.

– J'en ai bien conscience, fit-il. Mais tout de même…

Sal referma la main de son père sur la poignée.

– Prenez-la, dit-il. Vous êtes mon père, vous avez tout droit de porter Exccaliebor.

– Excalibur ? Libérée du rocher ?

Sal renifla en riant.

– Ce n'est pas du latin, père, dit-il

– Ça ressemble au latin pour « libéré du rocher », souligna Arthur. Quel sens donnes-tu à Excalibur dans ce cas ?

– Exccaliebor, c'est simplement le nom que porte mon épée, le pressa-t-il. Arthur l'observa pendant quelques instants supplémentaires, puis approuva et s'en empara entièrement.

– Je te remercie, mon fils, lui rendit-il avec tendresse. Sal sourit doucement.

– Vous êtes mon père. Vous êtes mon roi. Vous avez tous les droits de posséder une arme de valeur, et celles créées par les gobelins sont les meilleures qu'on puisse forger.

Après cela, il quitta la Grande Salle, laissant à Arthur le plaisir de manier son épée. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques mois pour que la légende de la célèbre épée sortie du rocher - Excalibur - voit le jour dans l'esprit des habitants de l'île. Des siècles plus tard, cela deviendrait bien sûr la base des contes arthuriens.

– Vas-tu rester ? demanda Myrddin qui l'avait suivi après qu'il ait quitté la Grande Salle.

Sal cessa d'avancer. Il ne se retourna pas et continua de fixer un point dans la direction vers laquelle il marchait. Il savait bien que Myrddin était un homme d'un grand âge et qu'il ne vivrait plus encore très longtemps. Il pouvait presque déjà voir la Mort se cacher dans son ombre, l'observant.

– Je resterai, répondit-il enfin d'une voix douce. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas si tu veux que je reste, atr.

– Tu n'y es pas forcé. Je sais bien que tu cherches encore un moyen de retourner dans ton foyer, là où se trouvent passé, présent et futur, dit Myrddin sereinement.

Sal tourna les talons et plongea son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

– Tu es mon père, atr, fit-il. Je t'aime. Je ne m'en irais pas tant que tu auras besoin de moi. N'oublie pas : j'ai une vie dans ces deux époques, mais pour toi, seul compte ma présence ici, car je ne serai plus à tes côtés lorsque je retournerai chez moi.

Le vieil homme soupira de dépit.

– Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi, Sal, dit-il.

– Tu ne l'es pas, répliqua Sal. J'ai encore tout le temps du monde pour retrouver mon époque. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que ma présence ne te soit plus nécessaire.

Ainsi, comme promis, Sal resta au château.

Il demeura aux côtés de ses pères tandis que le royaume prospérait, paisible, et ne fuit pas non plus lorsque la guerre montra le bout de son nez. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'en l'an 60, les Romains viennent envahir la Bretagne et commencent à s'approprier non seulement les terres des non magiques, mais aussi celles des sorciers et sorcières - pas qu'il y avait une très grande délimitation entre eux à ce moment-ci de l'Histoire…

Il ne s'en alla pas non plus lorsque Medrawd vint quérir la présence d'Arthur pour réclamer sa digne place au côté du roi, et il resta également lorsque ce dernier refusa de reconnaître Medrawd comme son fils et héritier.

– Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? fut la seule question que lui posa Sal après que Medrawd s'en soit allé en fanfares.

– Il a beau être mon fils légitime, ce n'est certainement pas mon héritier, avait calmement répondu Arthur.

– Mais enfin…

– C'est toi mon héritier. Tu es mon fils aîné. Et même si Medrawd avait hérité de ma magie, je ne l'aurais pas considéré comme tel pour autant…

– Comment...

– Je l'ai vu dès qu'il est venu quérir sa digne place. Il se soucie plus de lui que de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'a pas un cœur assez altruiste pour avoir accès à cette magie. S'il en avait hérité, mais qu'il n'avait pas exigé sa place, je l'aurais accueilli à bras ouverts dans mon royaume. Il est de mon sang, après tout, bien que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre intention d'épouser sa mère.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris pourquoi tu l'as ainsi rejeté, souligna-t-il avec sincérité. Il connaissait son frère. Et il savait que Medrawd n'allait pas se faire prier pour éprouver de la rancune à l'égard d'Arthur de l'avoir renié.

– Je lui ai dit qu'il serait le bienvenu lorsqu'il arrêterait de demander les choses, surtout lorsque je ne suis pas forcé de les lui accorder, répondit le roi d'un ton toujours aussi calme. S'il n'arrive pas à comprendre cela, alors il n'a pas sa place ici.

À peine un cycle de lune plus tard, Medrawd revint, les Romains sur ses talons, et avec la ferme intention de détruire tout ce que son père avait pu construire.

Tandis que Sal était parti aux côtés d'autres druides défendre des villages avoisinants, et que les villageois fuyaient jusqu'au château dans lequel ils pourraient se réfugier, Arthur et Medrawd commencèrent à combattre.

Lorsque Sal comprit qu'ils étaient en train de perdre la bataille, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. En tant que fils d'Arthur et fils de Myrddin, les deux protecteurs de Camelot, il avait également un accès illimité aux barrières de protection. Il rentra en connexion avec celles-ci et les somma de dissimuler Camelot et le village qui le jouxtait où s'étaient réfugiés nombre de villageois, espérant de tout cœur survivre et ne pas être trouvés par les Romains.

Sal sentit Myrddin l'assister dans sa tâche, l'aidant à masquer le château et le village qu'on nommerait _Pré-au-Lard_ dans un lointain futur.

Ce fut un coup d'épée venant de derrière qui pénétra son armure. Cela faisait des heures qu'il se battait et son noyau magique était affaibli après avoir été aussi exploité.

Il combattait contre un prêtre romain à l'instant - un druide romain. C'était un mage guerrier et il était définitivement un meilleur combattant que lui… et plus encore puisque Sal ne pouvait pas concentrer toute son attention sur le combat au risque de révéler Camelot à l'envahisseur.

Sal eu de nombreuses difficultés à être à la hauteur lors du combat. Malgré tout, il tenait tête à l'ennemi. Il se battait avec de petites lames et le mage avait du mal à réagir à temps face aux coups rapides que Sal lui infligeait. Et peut-être aurait-il remporté le combat si une autre épée n'avait pas été comprise dans l'équation…

L'épée qui pénétra finalement son armure, le métal brillant sous ses yeux et la lame qui ressortait de l'autre côté par sa poitrine était celle d'un autre druide qui avait rejoint leur affrontement lorsque Sal esquivait sort après sort que l'ennemi lui jetait frénétiquement

Sal observa la lame qui le transperçait de toutes parts. Le métal était rougeoyant de sang. _Son_ sang.

L'épée disparut et Sal s'écroula sur le sol.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il ne sentait plus son cœur battre.

 _Mon_ _cœur_ , songea-t-il tandis que tout s'obscurcissait autour de lui. _Il a percé mon cœur._

– Pathétique, dit une voix appartenant à quelqu'un se tenant au-dessus de lui, avec amertume en latin.

– Tais-toi donc, le stoppa une autre voix dans la même langue. Il n'a rien fait qui lui vaudrait qu'on lui manque de respect sur son lit de mort.

– Il était pathétique ! J'ai pu le tuer d'un seul coup d'épée !

Une main caressa avec douceur les cheveux habituellement tressés de Sal.

– Il était puissant. Sa magie est encore palpable dans l'air. Quoi qu'il ait tenté de nous dissimuler, il y est parvenu. Nous ne le trouverons jamais, même si nous revenons des années après sa mort.

– Mais…

– Un sacrifice, continua l'autre d'une voix calme. Il s'est sacrifié pour cacher ce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre. Il nous aurait achevés facilement s'il n'avait eu à faire ça…

Quelque chose fut pressé entre les mains figées de Sal.

– Pour que ton voyage soit paisible, mon cher ennemi, pria la douce voix. Tu as gagné ton entrée dans l'autre monde. Faites que son âme ne se perde pas en chemin.

L'obscurité l'enveloppa enfin et il expira son dernier soupir. Sa conscience s'évanouit...


	18. Chapter 17: Way to go, Minister Fudge

**RARs :**

 **CutieSunshine :** Retrouve ta voix, vite ! Je veux savoir ce que tu penses des prochains chapitres moi, comment vas-tu faire sans voix ? :'( Retour au présent brutal J'espère que cela va te plaire ! Une bonne lecture ^^

 **Lils :** Toutes les explications arriveront en temps et en heure ^^' Mes pov' vous êtes tous perturbés ! Le combat a été dur, il est temps pour Salvazsahar de se reposer et de laisser place à Sal ;) Avec un titre comme ça, on se doute que Fudge va en pâtir, haha, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! (d'ailleurs moi non plus, mais j'ai hâte que l'auteure écrive les prochains chapitres (quand tu es bloqué au soixantième chapitre argh…) Des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **Maud :** Just do it! I did it, oups… :D Viens par là, je te donne un Fudge bien cramé et un chapitre :) 'sou !

 **clamaraa :** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes compliments, cette histoire a vraiment du potentiel et je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise. Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Maintenant que Salvazsahar a décidé de nous quitter assez abruptement, il faut le dire, retournons voir Sal ^^ Une bonne lecture ! Bisous...

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Haha, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre ta review. Est-ce une affirmation, un spoil, une supplique ? Mdrr quoi qu'il en soit, le destin de Salvazsahar est entre d'autres mains (celle des Dieux ?) pour le moment, et Sal est de retour avec un Fudge pas content du tout ;) Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous pour toi !

 **Pims10 :** Tu as vu comment il est doué notre petit Salvazsahar toi aussi ! On ne le reconnaît pas à sa juste valeur, non mais franchement ! Je ne peux révéler sa destinée, mais je peux te donner ce nouveau chapitre, haha, c'est cadeau ! Sal est de retour pour le meilleur et pour le pire (surtout pour Fudge, mais il ne sera pas le dernier à souffrir de son courroux ^^'). Je t'embrasse fort et te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Lilatloo :** J'adore, parce que tous vos review ressemblent à des « argh, naan ! » Je pense que j'étais dans le même état quand je l'ai lu la première fois, et puis l'auteure a décidé de faire sa méchante et de revenir dans le présent… je ne fais que suivre sa route, me lancer pas des noisettes ! Bref, voilà le retour de Sal, j'espère que le chapitre ne te frustrera pas trop ^^' Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **milkiway001 :** Je vais te tuer encore un peu plus (Will we die? Just a little, argh il me tue lui vraiment…) en publiant un retour brutal dans le présent. C'est qu'on s'en fiche de Salvazsahar, il peut bien aller se décomposer tranquille pendant qu'on a notre partie dans le présent. Je ne le fais pas exprès promis ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Sal avance encore un petit peu dans ces plans, de petits bonds en grands bonds, il va faire tomber un paquet de monde sur sa route, même s'il doit tomber avec. Je t'embrasse fort et je te laisse à ta lecture ^^

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Qu'est-ce que je peux te comprendre… tu as lu les derniers chapitres du coup ? Un préféré ? Bon, pendant ce temps-là, moi je vais aller retourner des ça… embêter Fudge, c'est ça ^^' Pleins de bisous et à la prochaine !

* * *

 _ **way to go, Minister Fudge**_

L'article qui fut imprimé dans la _Gazette_ le jour suivant fut pour le moins extraordinaire. Harry était assis sur son lit et lisait calmement le journal.

"... le procès du Survivant s'est tenu devant le Magenmagot en raison de la gravité de son infraction...," lut Harry.

"... Le garçon est coupable, il n'y a pas à discuter. Tout le monde le savait. Le procès en lui-même n'était qu'une formalité…," reprit Fudge.

"... Au final, c'est une simple erreur dans la procédure qui lui a permis d'échapper à la justice…"

Lorsque Harry termina de lire l'article qui faisait les gros titres, il renifla de dédain.

– Alors c'est de cette manière que vous allez tenter de légaliser vos actes, monsieur le ministre, songea-t-il. Continuez donc ainsi. Vous vous rendrez vite compte qu'il vaut mieux ne pas engager une bataille sans avoir évalué son adversaire sous tous les angles.

– Tu parles encore tout seul, Harry ? l'interrompit une autre voix. Il se figea et releva le regard.

– Ne devais-tu pas rester à l'abri des regards, Reg ? Nous sommes en plein milieu de la journée.

– À peine, renifla-t-il, amusé, ne lâchant pas du regard un Ron ronflant dans le lit près de celui de Harry. Il n'est que six heures et demie du matin. Il n'y a que toi pour être réveillé aussi tôt.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Le soleil se lève, contra-t-il. Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir dans ces conditions.

Reg réprima un rire moqueur.

– Certainement, mais tu n'es pas normal, dit-il en secouant sa tête, désespéré par son compagnon. Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis au moins dix bonnes années, je pourrais croire que tu es complètement dingue de ne serait-ce, qu'ouvrir un œil à une heure aussi matinale.

– Ça veut dire que tu ne me penses pas dingue du tout étant donné que tu me connais bien ?

– Non, je sais que tu es dingue. Je n'ai plus à le penser désormais.

– Ha ha. Très drôle.

Reg ne contra pas cette réplique, et, à la place, s'installa à ses côtés et examina le journal qu'Harry avait entre les mains.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire par rapport à… ça ?

– Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, répondit Harry. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à dévoiler toutes mes cartes. Il y a encore tant de choses à faire avant que ce ne soit possible.

– Tu aurais dû commencer tout ça bien plus tôt…

– Je ne pouvais pas, répliqua Harry, une pointe de sincérité dans la voix.

– Pourtant… il y a dix ans…

– Ce n'était pas un véritable horcruxe, répondit-il calmement.

Reg écarquilla les yeux. Toutes ses années, il avait pensé que…

– Que… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Lorsque Riddle est venu pour les Potter cette nuit-là…, commença toujours aussi calmement Harry, il lui manquait encore un horcruxe pour atteindre la perfection de son art. Il en voulait sept, il en avait six. Le dernier… celui qui est maintenant implanté dans son serpent… il voulait le créer à l'aide du meurtre de Harry Potter pour renforcer son pouvoir. La mort d'Harry Potter aurait dû être son ultime victoire face à la Mort. Le jour de son triomphe absolu…

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Les horcruxes appartiennent à une catégorie impure de la magie. Tu ne peux pas en créer un simplement en tuant quelqu'un. Tu le fais en passant par plusieurs rituels avant le meurtre en question. Lors de la mort de ta victime, tu lies ces rituels à ton désir pour l'immortalité, répondit Harry en soupirant.

– Tu en parles comme si tu savais comment en créer un, souligna-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry fit un geste de la main.

– Je sais comment faire, répondit-il, le visage impassible. J'ai appris, il y a très longtemps.

– Mais…

– Tu sais que je dois connaître quelque chose pour être capable de créer un rituel pour le contrer, lui fit remarquer Harry en roulant les yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit… l'artefact que nous avons détruit il y a dix ans était supposé être le récepteur de son nouvel horcruxe…

– Mais, pourquoi est-ce que… ?

– Parce que la magie d'un horcruxe se transforme bien avant l'ultime meurtre. Il aurait pu l'utiliser pour en faire un nouvel horcruxe s'il l'avait eu en sa possession. Cet artefact était préparé à le recevoir. Et même si je doute que ce soit ce qu'il aurait fait, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, termina le brun.

– Voilà pourquoi nous l'avons détruit si je comprends bien.

– C'est ça.

– Très bien, je comprends ton raisonnement, conclut finalement Reg, poussant un soupir de dépit. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous avons attendu...

– … Parce que nous le devions, pour être certain, l'interrompit Harry.

– Nous le devions ? Être certain de quoi ?

Harry laissa un sourire amusé fleurir sur son visage.

– Tu ressembles à un perroquet aujourd'hui, Reg, fit-il. J'ai attendu aussi longtemps pour être sûr que les derniers liens reliant Riddle à ses horcruxes étaient bels et bien rompus. Si ce n'est pour le journal, on ne peut pas prédire la date de création exacte de chaque horcruxe. Cela prend du temps pour que chaque morceau d'âme n'ait plus conscience des autres. Le pari le plus sûr était donc d'attendre la défaite de Riddle jusqu'à ce qu'il réinvestisse un corps humain, ce qu'il a, de toute évidence, fait au début de l'été dernier.

– N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple de les détruire lorsqu'il n'avait plus forme humaine ?

– Non, répondit Harry fermement. Un spectre a une meilleure connexion avec les autres esprits. L'horcruxe doit être placé loin des autres pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse plus être ressenti par un esprit. Le seul que je connais et qui ait été fait il y a assez longtemps pour que cela soit pertinent reste le journal. Peut-être y'en a-t-il un autre… mais je n'aurais pas osé prendre le risque avant que Riddle ne regagne son corps et ne perde la connexion qu'il avait en tant que spectre.

– Bien, merci pour la leçon. Je peux être certain d'en connaître suffisamment maintenant, répliqua Reg en souriant moqueusement. J'en sais même plus que je ne le voudrais…

– Arrête de te plaindre. Le savoir implique le pouvoir et tu le sais très bien.

– C'est très Serpentard de ta part, Harry. Tu es au courant que tu es censé être un Gryffon ? rétorqua Reg. Harry balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

– Ron dort toujours et les autres sont en bas. Il n'y a personne dans cette pièce qui se sentirait horrifiée à cette idée, lança Harry en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Pourquoi m'embêterais-je à te cacher qui je suis vraiment dans ces conditions ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien d'un Gryffondor. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai rien d'un Gryffondor. Et même si je n'en dis rien à voix haute, ce fait ne va pas changer pour autant.

– Définitivement pas.

– Et maintenant, soit un gentil garçon et retourne te cacher. Tu ne voudrais pas être surpris par ton frère, si ? Ça serait assez compliqué d'expliquer comment cela se fait que tu sois toujours en vie...

– Crois-moi, il y a des choses bien plus difficiles à expliquer que ça, contra Regulus avant de le saluer et de quitter la pièce.

Harry sourit sans dire un mot. Il savait bien que Regulus n'avait pas tort… mais il savait aussi que devoir dire à Sirius la vérité sur Regulus ne serait pas chose facile. S'ils avaient à le faire un jour ou l'autre…

 _Enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus_ , songea-t-il finalement. _Que faire… que faire…_

 **.**

Lorsque Xenophilius Lovegood s'installa à dix heures tapantes à table pour le petit-déjeuner, il songeait déjà à ce qu'il devrait publier pour son prochain numéro. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se décider entre l'article sur les Nibleurs et leur reproduction ou sur celui concernant les Craqueurs Pouffants.

Les deux, évidemment, étaient d'importants sujets, et ils méritaient tous deux d'être traités… mais, que choisir… que choisir ?

Il était encore loin de faire son choix lorsqu'un hibou arriva. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien écrire jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une innocente lettre au milieu de la paperasse habituelle.

Xeno haussa un sourcil. La dernière enveloppe moldue qu'il avait reçue remontait à plusieurs semaines lorsque Rebecca Amorin de la Gazette du Sorcier avait, d'une certaine manière, réussi à la perdre dans son bureau…

– Bien… voyons ça, décida Xeno. Il ouvrit la lettre et en sortit le parchemin. Durant sa lecture, ses sourcils remontèrent sur son front et il se mit à sourire :

Il semblerait qu'il y ait un changement de plan pour la prochaine édition du Chicaneur…

Ainsi, au lieu de poursuivre dans sa réflexion sur le sujet phare du prochain article de son journal, Xeno Lovegood chercha avec ferveur de l'encre et un parchemin. Il renversa son café en se relevant, mais ne prit même pas de temps pour regarder les dégâts ou pour pleurer la perte de son breuvage favori.

Il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer après tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, il revint avec une plume toute neuve et assez de parchemins pour faire un brouillon de réponse.

Il retourna à table et fit disparaître le désordre créé en ne se rendant même pas compte qu'en faisait disparaître toutes traces de café, il avait emporté le mug avec.

– Et maintenant… qu'écrire ? se demanda-t-il, une forme d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux. Qu'écrire… ?!

Ses yeux retournèrent à la lettre, la relisant une fois de plus, plus lentement et, de sa main droite, il commença à noter des réponses sur son parchemin, posant ses propres questions au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

 **sss**

 _Cher Éditeur,_ démarrait la lettre,

 _Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions le plus sincèrement possible. Je comprends un peu mieux comment la Presse fonctionne, dorénavant._

 _Mais il y a toujours certaines choses que je ne saisis pas._

 _Il y a deux jours de cela, la Gazette du Sorcier a publié un article à propos du procès de Harry Potter et à l'intérieur, ils affirmaient que seule une formalité a empêché M. Potter d'être jugé coupable._

 _Je n'ai pu refréner ma curiosité et ai donc décidé de faire de mon côté mes propres recherches lorsque j'ai lu cela. J'ai adressé une demande au Ministère afin d'obtenir une copie écrite du procès - saviez-vous que ces dernières sont accessibles au public après que le jugement ait été rendu ?! - et l'ai étudié._

 _Le contenu du script m'a une fois de plus mené à me demander si la Gazette n'était pas simplement le journal de propagande du Ministère._

 _Comment peuvent-ils avancer qu'une simple « formalité » a sauvé M. Potter du jugement, lorsqu'en vérité, monsieur le ministre semblait vouloir depuis le début, tout faire pour empêcher un juste procès ?!_

 _Si ç'avait été moi, mes parents l'auraient fait poursuivre pour omission de preuves !_

 _La copie que l'on m'a fournie prouve de manière très claire que notre ministre de la magie n'a même pas fait le minimum pour faire valoir nos propres droits._

 _Saviez-vous qu'il existe une loi contraignant les Aurors à examiner la scène du crime avant un jugement et à trouver sur place des preuves pour qu'on procède au dit jugement ? Si rien n'est découvert, l'accusé ne peut être présenté devant un tribunal._

 _Le fait que le ministre de la magie ait laissé une chose aussi primordiale inaccomplie me fait m'interroger sur toutes les personnes emprisonnées à Azkaban. Qu'en est-il de leur cas ? Ont-ils reçu un procès juste ? Ont-ils été en mesure d'être représentés par un avocat ? Y avaient-ils toujours des preuves contre eux pour prouver leur culpabilité ? Ou, ont-ils étaient jugés comme l'a presque été Potter : sans la moindre preuve et juste en se basant sur des ouï-dire ?_

 _Un procès comme celui de M. Potter soulève également une question sur la culpabilité éventuelle de M. Sirius Black. Comment peut-on savoir s'il est vraiment coupable de ce dont on l'accuse lorsque son jugement a été aussi mal effectué que celui de M. Potter ? J'ai dans l'intention de faire des recherches sur son cas et sur tous les autres depuis Grindelwald. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je dormirai mieux en étant certain que les personnes enfermées à Azkaban y ont vraiment leur place et en sachant que je ne serai pas envoyé à Azkaban sans un juste procès._

 _Pensez-y : voulez-vous avoir le droit à un procès tout en sachant que vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre, car certaines personnes omettent les informations nécessaires pour conclure à votre innocence ?_

 _Souhaitez-vous croupir à Azkaban pour des dizaines d'années, seul témoin de votre innocence, mais incapable de le prouver parce que quelqu'un vous a interdit la prise de Veritaserum ou tout simplement de montrer vos souvenirs ?_

 _Est-ce cette justice-là que vous souhaitez pour le monde magique ?_

 _Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas tous être Harry Potter qui semble avoir avalé des volumes entiers de lois au petit-déjeuner…_

 _J'ai ajouté en annexe une copie du script relatant le procès de Potter pour étayer ma réflexion._

 _Oliver Twist_

 **sss**

Le parchemin suivant était en effet la copie du script qui leur permettait de vérifier les déclarations d'Oliver Twist. Xenophilius Lovegood sourit de toutes ses dents. Aussi importants soient les Nibleurs et les Craqueurs Pouffants, parfois les articles les plus intéressants devaient laisser leur place à ceux qui l'étaient moins, mais qui en disaient long…

À présent, il n'avait plus qu'à décider lequel il choisirait en guise de petit deuxième plus important de son prochain numéro…

Mais cette question pouvait encore attendre. Tout d'abord, il avait une réponse à formuler. Il n'y avait pas moyen que lui, Xeno Lovegood, laisse les nombreuses questions d'un jeune élève sans réponse…

 **.**

Habituellement, le Chemin de Traverse était un petit paradis. Les personnes y vivant connaissaient bien leurs voisins, des fois bien mieux qu'ils ne se connaissaient eux-mêmes et les secrets ne restaient pas très longtemps secrets au cœur de leur petite communauté.

Ainsi, ce fut une surprise pour tous les habitants du célèbre endroit lorsqu'un des leurs devint absolument incohérent.

Ollivander avait fini par perdre la tête.

Au début, on ne l'avait pas trop remarqué. Il avait simplement vaguement changé ses petites habitudes, après tout : au lieu de rester confiné dans sa boutique, Ollivander s'était mis à sortir et à s'asseoir en face de son échoppe, un épais livre entre les mains.

– Pas celui-là… ce n'est pas ça non plus, on l'entendait murmurer en feuilletant le bouquin. Ça doit être un des plus anciens.

Deux jours plus tard, il avait laissé son livre de côté pour des parchemins à l'air vraiment, _vraiment_ très anciens.

Trois jours plus tard, il avait enfin trouvé celui qu'il cherchait et un sourire fendait son visage.

– C'est ça ! s'écria-t-il tandis qu'il déroulait le parchemin pour en lire davantage. Il se mit à pâlir à mesure qu'il parcourait ce qui était inscrit.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il fut aperçu avec l'esprit sain.

Après ça, eh bien…

Ollivander avait définitivement perdu la tête lors de cette semaine et ne l'avait pas retrouvée depuis, même après tout le temps qui s'était écoulé…

Quelques semaines auparavant, après la visite d'un certain sorcier, c'était soudainement arrivé. Garrick Ollivander s'était brisé, tout comme l'aurait fait une vieille branche toute sèche lorsque la pression eût été trop forte à supporter. Enfin, c'était ce que les habitants du Chemin en disaient.

Un jour, Garrick Ollivander avait tenu sa boutique comme tous les précédents et le jour suivant, il avait commencé à… eh bien, à faire le ménage serait la bonne façon de le dire. Il y avait juste un tout petit problème dans cet acte innocent : jamais personne n'avait vu Ollivander nettoyer son échoppe avec autant de ferveur qu'il ne l'avait fait ces jours-ci.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Garrick ? avait finalement osé demander Florian Fortarôme après avoir espionné le sorcier s'affairer depuis plusieurs semaines.

– Je me prépare, avait répondu le vendeur de baguettes sans même lever les yeux, continuant d'empiler des boîtes en dehors de son bâtiment et d'imbriquer plusieurs d'entres-elles dans d'autres boîtes, agrandies comme par magie.

– Je vois ça, mais pourquoi ?

– Je dois vider la cave, expliqua Ollivander toujours en continuant sa besogne. Et je n'ai que six mois tout au plus pour le faire. Je dois être prêt pour Noël.

– Prêt ? Prêt pour quoi ?!

– Pour ce qui va sûrement se passer, dit-il. Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai déjà vu ce bâton au temps de Grindelwald. Père aussi l'avait vu lorsque fut venu le temps de faire tomber Lord Morgan, même si c'est grand-père qui s'en était chargé cette fois-ci.

– Qui s'en était chargé ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Garrick ?! s'impatienta Fortarôme et cette fois, l'étrange vendeur de baguettes qui perdait complètement la tête plongea ses yeux dans ceux du vendeur de glaces.

– J'ai reçu un avertissement. Des temps incertains sont à venir. Je veux être prêt pour le pire et pouvoir espérer le meilleur. J'ai vu le bâton du destin, répondit Ollivander et Fortarôme abandonna.

Cet homme avait définitivement atteint ses limites.

Complètement dingue.

Absolument givré.

Atteint d'une folie inquiétante.

Oui, c'était bien un tout nouveau Garrick Ollivander…

 _Mais_ , songea Fortarôme, _ça n'est pas plus étonnant que ça finement. Ollivander est assez vieux, il a bien le droit d'hériter de quelques bizarreries, qui est Fortarôme pour l'en empêcher ?!_

Tant que l'homme continuait de fabriquer ses magnifiques baguettes, il pouvait tomber dans la folie, ça lui importait peu.

– D'accord, dans ce cas, amuse-toi bien, lança finalement Fortarôme, tournant les talons au vieil homme. J'espère pour toi que ton bâton du destin reviendra pour te dire qu'il n'y a plus de danger…

Ollivander soupira.

– Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il.

– Je suis sûr que ça a du sens pour toi, lui assura Fortarôme.

Ollivander soupira une nouvelle fois.

– Pense ce que tu veux de moi. Vous me serez redevable bien avant la fin, répliqua-t-il. Vous verrez.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna, laissant un homme indécis derrière lui et reprit sa tâche.

Il devait nettoyer la cave pour pouvoir activer les anciennes protections dormantes qui entouraient sa propriété. Après tout, à quoi lui serait-il utile d'avoir des protections aussi puissantes que celles de Gringotts et Poudlard s'il ne s'en servait pas avant que la tempête ne le frappe ?

Et puis, il avait encore tant d'autres choses à préparer. La nourriture, les vêtements de rechange...

En fin de compte, Ollivander eût voulu ne jamais avoir revu Harry Potter...


	19. Chapter 18: Creating Havoc

**RARs :**

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Encore un peu plus de Harry dans ce chapitre :) ! Il va finir par en mordre un, je te le dis ! (ça ne saurait tarder ;) Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous !

 **Lils :** Un grand merci, moi et mes bêtas bossons dur sur les chapitres, parce qu'étant donné que j'ai traduit la plupart en pleine nuit, la qualité n'est pas toujours au RDV à la première relecture XD Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ;) J'espère te tenir sur ma traduction encore un petit peu, mais n'hésite pas à aller sur l'original si tu trépignes trop (je m'avance, mais c'est surtout par expérience ^^) Quoi qu'il en soit, encore un chapitre dans le présent ! Je t'embrasse fort, une très agréable lecture !

 **Yami Shino :** Ravie que tu aimes le concept ! Pas sûr que ça dur avec les cliffhanger qui arrivent XD Je te souhaite une super lecture, des bisous !

 **milkiway001 :** Je vois que cette petite ellipse t'a plu X) Ça fait plaisir ! Après tu dis que Fudge va _vite_ sauter de son siège, mais je tiens à te rappeler qu'à cause du découpage des chapitres, ça ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite tout de suite, mais pas d'inquiétudes ! Encore plein de rebondissements et de personnages drôlement attachants t'attendent ! Un jour ou l'autre tu auras toutes les réponses (je l'espère mdrr). Tu vas voir, les Ollivander ont vraiment une place importante dans cette histoire, et pas seulement parce que l'un d'entre eux est le parrain de Salvazsahar ! Mais, je te laisse à ta lecture, des gros bisous !

 **Maud :** Un grand merci pour tes mots qui me font chaud au cœur ^^ Je ferais part de toute votre gentillesse à l'auteure ! Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de tout relire dans l'ordre chronologique, mais c'est aussi le jeu de se rendre compte que des détails ont leur importance en avançant dans l'histoire ;) Je te laisse à ta lecture, des bisous !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Oww, je suis trop contente que tu aimes les interventions de Twist ! C'est toujours hyper dur pour moi de traduire les passages en question, car je veux que ce soit par-fait ! Il va en faire tourner encore des têtes, tu peux en être assurée ! Je t'embrasse fort, un très bon chapitre à toi !

 **Pims10 :** Ollivander a une très bonne raison d'être stressé, mais ça, tu ne le comprendras pas avant très longtemps ^^' (dis-toi que je viens de commencer à comprendre pourquoi dans la fiction originale qui est en cours !) En tout cas, tiens ce détail, il est important ! Je t'embrasse fort, un très bon chapitre à toi !

* * *

 _ **creating havoc**_

Amelia Bones fouillait dans une pile d'une bonne centaine de dossiers. Son bureau en était rempli. Certains avaient déjà été lus et éliminés, d'autres étaient encore en attente d'être ouverts. Elle poussa un grognement.

Rien.

Trois jours de recherches dans les archives et rien. Pas même une trace du procès…

Une fois de plus, Amelia grommela et, l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le journal qui traînait sur son bureau. Le journal en question avait été publié trois jours plus tôt.

À présent, le bout de papier était presque perdu sous une dizaine de dossiers. La seule partie encore visible du journal était celle qui avait enjoint Amelia à mener ses frénétiques recherches.

 **sss**

 _Cher M. Twist,_

 _Je dois vous avouer que vos propos m'ont pour le moins étonné. Probablement que, comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers et sorcières, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il existait une loi exigeant la recherche de preuves en amont d'un procès. Je me suis donc plongé dans le sujet avant de vous répondre._

 _C'est une honte, vraiment, qu'il n'y ait aucune classe à Poudlard pour enseigner leurs droits aux élèves. Je n'arrive pas moi-même à comprendre, après avoir effectué quelques recherches de mon côté, pourquoi je n'avais jamais cherché à en savoir plus jusqu'à maintenant. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser fut qu'étant donné que personne ne connaît ses droits de toute manière, il n'y a pas matière à être critiqué là-dessus…_

 _Comme je l'affirme précédemment, je ne pense pas que beaucoup connaissent les lois - moi inclus jusqu'à il y a quelques jours - et ont, de ce fait, la certitude que, ce que le Ministère dit est cent pour cent véridiques. À présent, je commence à en douter._

 _Je n'ai jamais été amené devant la cour du Magenmagot pour y être jugé, bien sûr. Mais que faire si ces manœuvres sont justement un moyen d'assurer le jugement d'une personne sans même avoir de preuves de sa culpabilité ?!_

 _Donc, comme l'aurait fait tout citoyen avec un minimum de jugeote, j'ai décidé de creuser d'autres procès pour être certain que le Magenmagot était bien un conseil dédié à la justice._

 _Bien entendu, le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit fut, comme vous l'avez vous-même mentionné, l'assassin de masse, Sirius Black. Il est, après tout, le criminel le plus connu à ce jour après qu'il se soit échappé d'Azkaban il y a deux ans._

 _Je me suis donc rendu au ministère dans le but d'obtenir une copie écrite du procès._

 _Je fus passablement choqué lorsque je fus enfin en mesure d'avoir une réponse à mes questions concernant celui-ci. Tandis que l'obtention de la copie du procès de M. Potter ne m'a pris que quelques minutes, avoir celui de Black m'a pris des heures d'attente pour, en fin de compte, quitter le Ministère les mains vides après qu'on m'ait renvoyé à la figure des propos très surprenants :_

" _Il n'y a pas de script pour le procès de Sirius Black," m'a-t-on dit, "étant donné qu'il n'y a jamais eu de procès."_

 _Ces nouvelles sont horrifiantes, je le sais bien. J'en étais tout aussi pétrifié d'horreur. C'est alors que je commençai à m'intéresser à d'autres affaires._

 _Les conclusions que j'en ai tirées sont épouvantables et cela me peine de le dire : Vous avez raison, M. Twist, de vous inquiéter. La finalité de la plupart des procès que j'ai révisés s'est décidée sur le témoignage d'une seule et même personne. Pas de Veritaserum. Pas de visionnage des évènements. Simplement les attestations d'une unique personne pour condamner quelqu'un à une vie de terreur entre les murs d'Azkaban…_

 _Alors, imaginez bien : envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban - même pour une personne dont les crimes sont aussi célèbres que ceux de M. Black - sans un procès est vraiment un acte effroyable ! Je n'ose même pas penser au nombre d'innocents jugés coupable sans même une preuve, si ce n'est des rumeurs, ou même à ceux envoyés en cellule sans même avoir eu le droit de passer devant une cour de justice._

 _Le plus horrible dans toutes ces découvertes, mon cher M. Twist, c'est que cela pourrait arriver à n'importe qui. N'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière qui se trouvent à proximité d'une scène de crime pourrait être accusés et jugés sans même pouvoir y échapper._

 _Et vous savez, ils ne sont pas tous comme M. Potter, qui est une figure du bien dans notre communauté, et qui semble connaître, comme vous le dites, le livre des lois sur le bout des doigts._

 _Malheureusement, il n'empêche que le Ministère a toujours le contrôle intégral sur le système juridique et son fonctionnement._

 _J'espère pour vous que vous ne prendrez jamais part à une affaire comme celles-ci. Vous pourriez dans le cas contraire vous réveiller un jour entre les murs d'Azkaban simplement parce que vous êtes allé acheter une bouteille de lait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment._

 _Xenophilius Lovegood  
Éditeur-en-chef du Chicaneur  
_

 **sss**

Amélia grommela une fois de plus. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! N'est-ce pas ? Elle soupira et retourna à ses recherches. Elle devait trouver ces fichus papiers sur Sirius Black ! Rien qu'un papier sur son emprisonnement… ou sur l'interrogatoire des Aurors…

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien. Rien du tout et cela l'inquiétait bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu découvrir depuis qu'elle avait intégré le Ministère…

Ses yeux se bloquèrent une nouvelle fois sur les dossiers qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et dans un autre juron, elle s'y replongea.

Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il existe autant de Black ?!

Amelia était certaine qu'à la fin de la journée, elle aurait appris à détester le nom des Black.

– J'espère vraiment que ça en vaut le coup, soupira-t-elle.

Car s'il n'y avait vraiment pas de preuves contre Sirius Black, cela ferait de son emprisonnement un acte illégal et Amelia savait qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'au final justice soit rendue…

Même si elle devait pour ça détruire le Ministère pierre par pierre pour atteindre son objectif…

 **.**

Barnabas Cuffe était installé à son bureau dans les quartiers réservés à la Gazette et s'affairait à trier les articles qui paraîtraient bientôt, lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

– Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme que Barnabas n'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle avait « perdue » une certaine lettre à Loutry Ste Chaspoule entra.

– Ah, Becky ! la salua-t-il, heureux de la voir. Rebecca Armorin grinça des dents.

– C'est Rebecca, boss, souligna-t-elle froidement.

– Je sais, je sais, chère Becky, continua Barnabas, sans se départir de son sourire. Alors, dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble bureau ?

Elle le scruta, semblant penser qu'il avait perdu la tête avant de s'approcher en fermant la porte derrière elle.

– Vous avez lu le dernier article du Chicaneur ? demanda-t-elle.

– Lequel ? Ce magnifique article sur les Licornes bleues à rayures américaines ou celui incroyablement descriptif sur l'accouplement des Nargoles ?

Rebecca renifla de dédain.

– Aucun des deux, et vous le savez parfaitement, boss.

Barnabas expira bruyamment à ses mots et redevint plus sérieux.

– Je l'ai lu, assura-t-il simplement.

– Et ?

– Et rien, répondit-il. Nous avons abandonné notre droit sur la première lettre pour une bonne raison.

– Mais… nous ne pouvons pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Nous représentons la Presse ! Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, ça pourrait être un de nos meilleurs numéros depuis…

– J'ai dit non.

– Alors, c'est comme ça… vous allez simplement rester assis-là, regarder ailleurs et faire comme si cet article n'existait pas ?!

– Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, Becky.

Cette fois-ci, elle se mit à grogner.

– Nous. Sommes. Un. Journal ! Nous ne pouvons pas ne rien faire !

– Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?! siffla Barnabas. Devrais-je tout simplement écrire un article sans l'aval du Ministère ?! Ils nous puniront sévèrement si nous faisons ça. Nous avons besoin de cet argent ! Quoi qu'on fasse, c'est toujours eux qui ont le plus d'influence sur notre journal alors nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les ignorer !

– Alors il faut tenter d'avoir l'aval d'autres actionnaires !

– Bien sûr. Laisse-moi juste écrire une lettre au Malfoire pour leur dire : « Hé, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais la branche anglaise de votre famille se sert de nous pour faire valoir leurs idées dans notre monde. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, leur parler pour leur dire d'arrêter ?! » Ce serait de la fo…

– Du génie, l'interrompit Rebecca.

– Pardon ?!

– C'est du génie ! Vous m'avez vous-même dit que la branche française des Malfoy avait un haut pourcentage d'actions ! Ça pourrait tout faire changer !

– Tu oublies que ce sont des Malfoy…

– Alors, on a qu'à leur dire que Lucius Malfoy c'est autodéclaré Lord de la famille Malfoy. Ça ne leur plaira pas, j'en suis sûre ! Les Malfoy font partie de leur famille après tout, et en aucun cas un membre ne peut se mettre à agir en solo sans l'accord du Lord. C'est sûr, ils ne laisseront pas son comportement impuni !

– Et que fais-tu de la possibilité qu'ils lui aient accordé le droit de les représenter en tant que Lord en Grande-Bretagne ? nota Barnabas.

– C'est quitte ou double. Et si ce n'est pas le cas…

– Becky…

– Il faut le tenter, assura la sorcière. Si ça se passe mal et que le Ministère vous tombe sur le dos, dites-leur que c'est moi. Je m'engage à prendre toute la responsabilité s'il le faut.

– Mais enfin…

Barnabas s'interrompit lorsqu'il surprit la détermination sans faille dans son regard.

– Très bien, je vais le faire, accepta-t-il finalement. Mais n'espère pas trop…

À sa réponse, elle sourit, puis se retira afin qu'il puisse écrire sa lettre.

Barnabas soupira lourdement lorsque la porte se referma. Il n'avait jamais considéré cette option…

– Bien, fit-il, faisant mentalement ses adieux à son travail, son bureau et à sa liberté. Même si ça se retourne contre moi, Becky à raison. Je suis resté trop longtemps à ne rien faire…

Et Barnabas n'aurait aucun scrupule à porter le blâme si cela devait se retourner contre eux. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il détruise la carrière de Becky pour une simple lettre…

 **.**

Albus Dumbledore, au même moment, était dans son bureau à Poudlard et lisait le dernier numéro du Chicaneur concernant Oliver Twist.

Il soupira.

Seize ans de plans minutieusement articulés, pour qu'un simple article détruise tout s'il était lu par les mauvaises personnes…

Fudge ne laissera rien passer dans la Gazette, se rappela-t-il. Son impact ne devrait pas être bien grand…

Mais sa simple existence était troublante.

Albus Dumbledore soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment le contenu de l'article qui l'alarmait - il n'était pas ravi, certes, de la partie concernant Sirius - mais plutôt les questions qui étaient posées. Si cet Oliver Twist ne s'arrêtait pas très rapidement…

Albus ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences d'un enfant critiquant leur société. Bien entendu, il y aurait beaucoup de personnes qui seraient furieuses, mais les mots de cet adolescent, de cet enfant, feraient naître des questions sans réponse au cœur même de leur communauté. Et le fait qu'une personne, même quelqu'un comme Xeno Lovegood, n'ait rien à redire sur le point de vue d'un enfant… très inquiétant…

Et puis, il y avait Sirius et Harry, bien sûr…

L'article n'était pas simplement la publication d'un échange épistolaire. Non, il y avait aussi le script du procès - de certaines parties en tout cas. Albus était certain qu'il y aurait quelques curieux qui couraient au ministère pour savoir si les informations fournies étaient véridiques.

Habituellement, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela, mais le procès avait dévoilé un Harry Potter qu'Albus Dumbledore ne voulait pas montrer au public. Jusqu'à présent, Albus et Harry avaient été considérés comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Mais dorénavant...

Dorénavant, on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider… Cela avait été Harry Potter, le seul et l'unique. Cela le désignait comme un homme indépendant et qui ne souhaitait pas laisser Albus le protéger. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout…

– Et si mes inquiétudes sont fondées et que c'est Voldemort qui manipule Harry…

Albus n'osait même pas imaginer les répercussions d'une telle chose. Personne ne savait quoi faire. D'une façon ou d'une autre… il devait stopper cet Oliver Twist avant qu'il ne crée des ravages dans le monde magique.

Cependant, cela posait aussi une nouvelle question : comment arrêter un fantôme comme Twist ?


	20. Chapter 19: Until 307 AD The Egg's Egg

**RARs :**

 **Lils :** Mow, adorable… Retour dans le passé, mais qu'est-il arrivé à Salvazsahar ? Enfin la réponse à tout ça ! Une très bonne lecture, des bisous !

 **Maud :** On est d'accord pour dire qu'Amelia a encore du BOULOT ! Mais c'est Sirius qui compte avant tout ^^ Les Black ont une grande importance dans cette histoire, alors elle a intérêt à se bouger pour que tout puisse prendre place avant le coup final ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nouveau chapitre et retour dans le passé ! Enfin ! Plein de bisous et une bonne lecture à toi ;)

* * *

 _De bonnes fêtes à tous !_

 _PS : je vais publier les vendredis à partir de là._

* * *

 _ **the egg's egg**_

 **Les années qui suivirent jusqu'à l'an 307 apr. J.-C.**

La première fois que Sal reprit connaissance, la douleur l'envahit presque instantanément et il s'évanouit avant même de prendre conscience de son environnement.

La fois suivante, il eut le temps de comprendre qu'il devait être sacrément amoché avant que l'obscurité ne le réclame à nouveau. Puis, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits une fois de plus, il put maudire son état de voyageur du temps et dut avouer que son père avait raison depuis le début : il était de toute évidence incapable de mourir jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à son époque.

Il resta allongé sur le sol pendant des heures avant que son esprit ne s'efface encore. À la quatrième tentative, il était toujours incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, mais il lui était possible d'espérer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

La douleur ressentie alors même qu'il était simplement allongé à terre était épouvantable. Après quelques heures, il commença à espérer que quelqu'un vienne mettre fin à cet enfer. Après plusieurs jours, il pria sans réserve la Mort de le prendre. Après une semaine, il aurait certainement vu sa mort dans le miroir de Rised s'il avait plongé son regard à l'intérieur.

Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir tandis que le peu de magie qui coulait encore dans ses veines tentait tant bien que mal de le soigner. Il ne sut jamais combien de fois il toucha presque le royaume des morts du bout des doigts simplement pour être ramené dans son corps à l'agonie l'instant d'après.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement en mesure de se mouvoir, le champ de bataille avait déjà été déserté depuis longtemps. Les Romains avaient simplement laissé derrière eux les corps des mourants, couchés sur le sol, et avaient passé leur chemin.

La première chose que Sal fit, lorsqu'il put à nouveau bouger, fut de scruter ses mains. Le Romain lui avait laissé un sou fait d'argent. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour comprendre : c'était son laissez-passer pour entrer au royaume des morts. Un gage de respect.

Sal le rangea dans dans sa ceinture et fouilla à l'intérieur pour trouver le reste de ses possessions - son bâton principalement, puis ses armes et ses potions.

On ne l'avait pas touché. Tout était encore là - mais Sal savait que ce privilège devait avoir la même racine que le geste de respect qu'on lui avait accordé avec le sou d'argent. Il remercia mentalement ce Romain d'avoir été assez honorable pour stopper ses camarades - non pas qu'un seul d'entre eux aurait été en mesure de lui voler ses armes dans le cas contraire. Elles avaient été forgées par les gobelins. S'il avait la volonté de s'en servir, ou s'il y pensait assez fort, elles reviendraient à lui instantanément.

Cela lui prit tout de même quelques jours avant qu'il ne soit à même de correctement se relever. Dès qu'il en eut la force, il commença à rassembler les corps et à les enterrer.

Ce fut une expérience des plus douloureuses.

Le premier mort qu'il reconnut fut Gawain, son ancien professeur. Son corps était transpercé par une douzaine de flèches. L'un de ses pieds avait été arraché au reste de son corps et son regard vide était dirigé vers le ciel. Le Romain contre lequel Sal s'était battu avait succombé à ses blessures et était allongé en travers du corps de Gawain comme l'aurait fait un amant après une nuit de passion.

Le suivant fut Lancelot. La lame de l'épée qui l'avait achevé était encore fourrée dans son torse - aussi brisé que l'était Lancelot lui-même. Sal dut lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper alors que les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Le rire de Lancelot, ses bouffonneries, sa constante précipitation, le ton toujours attentionné de sa voix...

Sal repoussa ses émotions au fin fond de son esprit, en replaçant ses barrières mentales et enterra l'homme près du lac de Poudlar… non, de Camelot, à côté de Gawain. Puis, il continua sa besogne.

Sal n'avait aucune certitude quant au nombre exact de jours qui s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne tombe sur une autre personne connue. La magie ambiante avait empêché les corps de se décomposer, alors lorsqu'il trouva Arthur et Medrawd, ils étaient exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

Une tristesse sans nom le prit aux tripes lorsqu'il remit de l'ordre dans les mèches de son père et de son frère. Mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'une fureur qui le faisait trembler comme une feuille. Il dégagea l'épée qu'il avait confiée à son père et la rattacha à sa hanche, incapable de regarder la blessure qu'elle avait infligée à Medrawd - une blessure faite avec _son_ épée. La mutilation dont souffrait son père était tout aussi effroyable que celle de son frère. Cette blessure, il l'avait reçue parce que Sal avait entraîné Medrawd…

Une vague de rancœur le submergea, entièrement dirigée vers les deux personnes auxquelles il avait offert un cadeau qu'ils avaient tous deux utilisé pour s'entredéchirer. Une rancœur qu'il leur adressait particulièrement parce qu'ils avaient été trop fiers pour s'asseoir et discuter avec diplomatie. Parce qu'ils avaient préféré se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive pour rien d'autre, si ce n'est le pouvoir. Sal les haïssait pour leurs derniers actes !

Ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de les enterrer l'un à côté de l'autre près de Lancelot et Gawain. Lorsque ce fut fait, il craqua et tomba à genoux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et la rancœur meurtrissant son cœur. Rancœur contre le destin. Rancœur contre les Romains. Rancœur contre ses pères et son frère…

Puis, après quelques heures, il se reprit enfin et se releva pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il continua d'enterrer les morts. Des centaines d'hommes dans des centaines de tombes. Et vint le dernier. Cette personne dont il était le plus proche. Celle qu'il avait perdue dès l'instant où il s'était réveillé quelques semaines plus tôt, mais qu'il avait tant espéré retrouver indemne.

Il était allongé, comme s'il était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Ses paupières étaient closes et son bâton était encore agrippé entre ses mains. Il n'y avait pas un seul mal visible sur son corps qui aurait pu le faire périr, mais la magie n'avait besoin d'aucune blessure apparente pour tuer.

Sal était paralysé, là, devant lui, le scrutant. Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés et approcha ses mains tremblantes du corps.

Ses cheveux blancs étaient toujours aussi doux qu'ils l'avaient été de son vivant…

– Atr, murmura-t-il. Atr… !

La solitude s'abattit durement sur ses épaules. La solitude et le regret. Il sanglota.

Il savait bien que Myrddin n'était plus tout jeune. Il savait bien qu'un jour il le perdrait. Mais le perdre à cause de son vieil âge et le perdre lors d'une bataille était deux choses bien différentes. Sal n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Myrddin une fois les combats terminés…

Un bras vint délicatement s'envelopper autour de son torse et le tira confortablement tout contre un corps chaud, presque brûlant.

– Verse tes larmes, petit oiseau. Tu as le droit de le faire. Tu as bien trop perdu pour l'encaisser avec calme et sagesse, murmura une douce voix dans son oreille.

– Je… je dois l'enterrer…

– C'est moi qui vais m'en occuper. Tu en as déjà fait suffisamment, petit oiseau.

Sal secoua la tête et tenta de s'extirper des bras de l'étranger.

– C'est mon père, c'est à moi de l'enterrer, rétorqua-t-il en continuant de repousser l'étreinte.

– C'était mon œuf, j'ai aussi ce droit, petit oiseau, confessa l'homme d'une voix tout aussi douce. Je te laisserai m'aider, mais je serais celui qui le mettra en terre. Je suis son père, c'est une tâche qui me revient.

Sal releva les yeux et scruta l'étranger. Son visage était en tout et pour tout le même que celui de Myrddin, à l'exception de ses yeux dorés brillant de flammes rougeoyantes qui n'avait rien d'humain.

– Qu'est-ce…. qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?!

L'étranger sourit.

– Je suis un Phénix, répondit-il calmement.

– Mais…

– Cette apparence est éphémère, expliqua-t-il. Je reprendrai ma vraie forme dans quelques heures. La plupart du temps, c'est très difficile de prendre forme humaine, et la seule fois où ça ne le fut pas pour moi remonte à plusieurs années. En ce temps-là, il m'a fallu éduquer ton père.

– Ne fais pas fuir l'œuf, Fawarx, une autre voix le morigéna - la voix d'une femme. Sal se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur une femme se tenant derrière l'homme. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et ses pupilles aussi jaunes que celles du Basilic que Sal avait tué en deuxième année. Ils ressemblaient en tout point à ceux de Myrddin.

– Alors toi aussi tu as senti la Mort nous le prendre, Aleahkys ? nota le Phénix, d'une voix chantante.

– Bien sur que je l'ai senti, je suis sa mère tout de même, rétorqua la femme avant de se mettre à la hauteur de Sal. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais dès que des mains le touchèrent, il sentit son corps rapetisser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un enfant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers Fawarx.

– L'acceptes-tu ? demanda-t-elle et le Phénix acquiesça.

Cette fois-ci, les funérailles furent différentes. Alors que Sal n'avait fait qu'enterrer les morts, les parents de Myrddin décidèrent de brûler le corps de leur fils.

Sal ne quitta pas une seule seconde le bûcher des yeux.

Lorsque le feu se fut éteint, les cendres restantes furent emportées à la muraille entourant Camelot.

– Tu as péri en protégeant ces murs et ce pour quoi ils furent érigés. Repose en paix, mon œuf. Ta protection perdura, clama Fawarx tandis que les cendres se dispersaient au gré du vent.

Subitement, une enveloppe de chaleur se répandit sur eux par vagues - un sentiment que Sal connaissait de son temps dans le futur. C'était cette impression qui lui avait toujours fait considérer Poudlard comme sa maison depuis le tout premier jour.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? s'alarma-t-il lorsqu'une fine brise vint caresser sa joue.

– Ton père, petit oiseau, décréta le phénix. Pensais-tu réellement qu'il allait te quitter pour de bon ? Peu importe le moment, tu seras toujours le bienvenu, ici, chez toi.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla avec lui toujours enserré entre ses bras et quitta les terres qui deviendraient celles de Poudlard, dans un futur lointain.

Aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent le territoire, un sentiment de quiétude supplanta les autres émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

– Les barrières magiques, reconnut-il. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Elles étaient mélangées à l'essence de son père - un père qu'il avait perdu, mais qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

Sal sourit tandis que de lourds sanglots vinrent strier ses joues.

– Ne pleure pas, mon œuf, dit la femme. Grand-maman et grand-papa sont encore là avec toi. À partir d'aujourd'hui nous t'élèverons comme notre propre enfant.

– Je ne suis plus un enfant, contra Sal en tentant de dissimuler ses larmes.

– Bien sûr que tu en l'es ! répondit la femme. Tu es un adorable petit œuf et je t'élèverai comme mon enfant, voilà tout.

L'homme renifla d'amusement.

– Tu ne connais même pas le nom de l'œuf de Myrddin, Aleahkys et tu planifies déjà son éducation ? Lui as-tu demandé ce qu'il en pensait avant de le réduire de nouveau à l'état d'œuf ?

– Garde donc tes remarques pour toi, très cher, dit Aleahkys, ou je ne te laisserai pas l'élever à mes côtés.

Fawarx rit moqueusement.

– Bien, au moins maintenant je sais que je suis vraiment tombé sur la tête, dit-il. J'ai commencé à douter de ma santé mentale dès l'instant où j'ai décidé de couver mon œuf avec un Basilic. Refaire la même erreur ne fait que donner un cœur de vérité à ces doutes.

La femme se moqua.

– Tu devrais être reconnaissant de chaque jour qu'il t'est donné de passer en ma compagnie. Un jour ou l'autre, je ne te reconnaîtrai plus, alors cesse donc de te plaindre, rétorqua-t-elle en berçant Sal comme s'il était un nourrisson. Et je suis certaine que le petit sera enchanté d'avoir de nouveau une famille, même si cette famille comptera, la plupart du temps, un oiseau et un serpent.

L'homme sourit moqueusement, avant de soupirer.

– J'en suis également convaincu, avoua-t-il finalement. Où est-ce que l'on va ?

– Les gobelins, murmura Sal. Je dois leur confier Exccaliebor. Je ne peux pas…

Des larmes menacèrent de couler.

– Je ne peux plus m'en servir. Pas maintenant, un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui...

La femme - la grand-maman de Sal - caressa sa joue.

– Très bien, mon œuf, accepta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Nous irons rendre une petite visite aux gobelins et après ça, nous quitterons ces terres. Je n'élèverai pas mon œuf dans ce pays froid et inhospitalier. Ce fut déjà assez dur de le faire avec mon premier œuf, je ne répéterais pas la même erreur avec l'œuf de mon œuf.

– Dans ce cas, partons ailleurs. Que dites-vous de terres aux températures plus généreuses comme celles de l'Égypte ou même de Rome ?

– L'Égypte sera parfaite, décida Aleahkys. Je suis convaincue que notre petit œuf ne veut pas approcher de près ou de loin Rome pour les années à venir.

– L'Égypte alors, confirma le phénix et tendit sa main vers ses compagnons. La femme s'en empara et l'instant suivant, des flammes léchaient leurs corps. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du village gobelin que Sal avait quitté quelques années plus tôt.

Les créatures les dévisagèrent tandis que Gringooed, ahuri, s'approchait rapidement d'Aleahkys qui lui tendit l'épée qu'elle venait de reprendre à Sal.

– Nous nous occupons de l'œuf et nous vous confions l'épée, dit-elle fermement au gobelin toujours sous le choc.

– Que… que s'est-il passé ? demanda une autre voix interloquée - Vayland.

– Notre œuf a perdu son père, dit Aleahkys. Fawarx et moi-même avons décidé de refaire son éducation. Il est trop jeune pour avoir une épée pour le moment, c'est pourquoi nous la laissons sous votre bonne garde. Vous pouvez la garder jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de la famille vienne s'en emparer ou qu'il vienne lui-même la réclamer.

Gringooed la dévisagea puis étudia Sal, la compréhension se lisant dans ses yeux.

– Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la garder en sécurité, Lady Basilic, affirma-t-il chaleureusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de la famille de Morganaadth ou Morganaadth vienne la chercher, comme convenu.

Aleahkys acquiesça.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi, confirma-t-elle avant de tendre sa main vers Fawarx.

– Direction l'Égypte maintenant, très cher, exigea-t-elle. Le Phénix sourit, amusé puis agrippa sa main. Un embrasement plus tard, ils se trouvaient enfin à destination, en plein milieu du désert.

– Bien mieux, mon cher, nota la femme Basilic. À présent, mon œuf, laisse-nous te donner ce qui te revient de droit...

Les deux ans et des poussières qui suivirent, Sal les passa en compagnie d'un Phénix et d'un Basilic. Et pendant ce temps, les enfants de Medrawd qui avaient été laissées derrière avec Morgana grandirent et se marièrent. Ils eurent des enfants qui se marièrent à leurs tours. Des centaines d'années plus tard, le nom LeFay se perdrait, mais la lignée perdurait jusqu'à la naissance d'une jeune fille. Cette demoiselle se nommerait Lily. Lily Evans.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un millénaire plus tôt, Sal apprenait à être l'enfant d'un Phénix et d'un Basilic - tous deux ayant insisté pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'ils savaient, ils changeaient d'emplacement chaque semaine sous les exigences de la femme Basilic.

Ce fut ainsi que Sal découvrit de nombreux paysages qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait que rêver pouvoir apercevoir un jour - chacun étant évidemment situés dans les endroits les plus chauds de la planète.

Sal commença également à grandir de nouveau, cependant cela lui prit presque deux siècles pour reprendre l'apparence du garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qu'il était auparavant.

Lorsqu'il avait questionné sa grand-maman à ce propos, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de la préoccuper plus que ça :

– Ne t'en fais pas, l'avait-elle rassuré, cela t'a simplement pris plus de temps, car c'est moi qui aie forcé la métamorphose. Mais, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance puisque étrangement tu restes toujours un jeune homme de quinze ans, quelle que soit ton apparence.

Après ça, Sal avait simplement soupiré et ne lui avait plus jamais posé la question. Il n'avait après tout aucun intérêt à écouter des paroles dont il ne comprenait pas entièrement le sens. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que durant deux cents ans, il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur le vieillissement de son corps. Lorsque, finalement, il eut retrouvé son ancienne forme, sa grand-maman avait secoué la tête.

– Ça y est, petit oiseau, tu es redevenu adulte, avait-elle dit dans un soupir. Bien, je suppose que je ne peux plus te garder de force auprès de moi à présent. Mais, n'oublie pas : je serai là pour toi tant que cela m'est encore possible. En cas de besoin, grand-papa et moi viendrons à ton secours. Tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler.

Et sur ces mots, elle le laissa partir et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Ce ne fut pas facile au début de se retrouver une fois de plus tout seul, mais il avait besoin de s'en aller. Il ne pouvait rester auprès de ses grands-parents toute sa vie durant après tout !

Il partit et retourna en Bretagne dans le village gobelin qu'il avait quitté des années auparavant. Gringooed était toujours en vie, mais avait beaucoup vieilli. Son fils, Vayland avait pris sa place à la tête de la nation gobeline.

Lorsque Sal posa un pied dans le village, ils le reconnurent instantanément.

– Tu es enfin revenu au village après tout ce temps, Morganaadth, le salua Vayland.

– C'est bien moi, affirma Sal.

Vayland fit un geste de la main pour faire apparaître l'épée.

– Prend-là. Tu es chef de clan, tu te dois de porter ton épée.

Sal hésita l'espace d'une seconde.

– Je vous la retournerai lorsque je quitterai ces terres, accepta finalement. Si l'un des descendants de Medrawd en fait la demande, la lui donneriez-vous ? Je ne peux l'emmener dans d'autres contrées.

– Je le ferai, tant que ceci reste un prêt. Tu n'es pas en droit de l'abandonner. Un gobelin peut prêter son épée à un compagnon d'armes, mais il ne peut la lui offrir si elle a été forgée pour lui.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sal.

– Je ne te ferai jamais cet affront, souligna-t-il avec sincérité. Je n'en aurai simplement pas l'utilité lors de mes voyages et je ne souhaite pas qu'elle prenne trop la poussière jusqu'à ce que je la récupère.

– Je comprends et j'accepte ton offre, confirma Vayland en lui souhaitant la bienvenue chez lui.

Cela lui prendrait une soixantaine d'années avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à quitter le village.


	21. Chapter 20: 846 AD Goblins Again

_Dans ce chapitre, rencontre avec un de mes chouchous ^-^_

* * *

 _J'ai fait pas mal de changements sur ce chapitre avant de le poster, donc si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Des bisous !_

* * *

 _ **a looting, a ward and goblins again**_

 **846 apr. J.-C.**

Les cinq cents dernières années, Sal les avait passées à vagabonder.

Il avait commencé par un apprentissage en Irlande pour en apprendre davantage sur les rituels, les potions et les runes. Bien entendu, il y avait des redondances, mais on lui en enseigna également de nouvelles choses.

Suite à cela, il traversa l'Europe en direction du nord. Il rejoignit les Vikings et parcourut l'océan Atlantique vers l'Islande et le Groenland. Puis, il continua à vagabonder plus au sud, visitant les terres qui seraient plus tard celles du Canada, des États-Unis et de l'Amérique du Sud.

Sal avait noué des liens forts avec les habitants de ces territoires, et en retour ceux-ci lui avaient enseigné leurs magies, leurs langues et leurs façons de vivre. Finalement, il en eut assez et remonta vers l'Alaska et, de là, se fraya un chemin jusqu'en État Rus'. Passant par les villages sorciers russes, il intégra une nouvelle fois ce qui deviendrait la Chine. Il parcourut le pays de long en large pour arriver en Inde. Il passa enfin par l'Afrique avant de se décider à retourner dans sa terre natale.

Il connaissait à présent de nombreuses langues qu'il n'avait jamais entendues au cours de ces précédents voyages, en avait actualisé certaines et avait appris de nouveaux alphabets.

Sa potion de savoir **[1]** avait été grandement améliorée, et ses connaissances en matière de guérison étaient au-delà de ce que quiconque pouvait imaginer.

Il avait aussi, en passant, appris plusieurs stratégies guerrières et quelques sortilèges utiles pour diverses occasions.

Sur le chemin en direction de la maison, il visita les territoires germains, fit le tour de l'Afrique - une nouvelle fois - passant un moment avec les tribus vivant dans ce qu'on appellerait plus tard la Turquie. Ses pas le menèrent ensuite vers l'Europe, en Italie pour être exact.

Il avait prévu de visiter Rome - pour le bon vieux temps - mais lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il n'y avait que chaos et destruction à perte de vue. Les Arabes s'y étaient rendus et avaient tout pillé. Et il n'y avait pas que la partie appartenant aux non magiques qui souffraient des conséquences.

Sal trouva une femme aux abords de Rome. À première vue, elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait voulu fuir les Arabes pour ensuite avoir été capturée et molestée par les mêmes gens qu'elle avait tenté de fuir. L'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle était mort, tué par l'épée de l'envahisseur décapité. Sal détourna le regard et s'approcha de la femme à la place. Il avait tant de fois été témoin de la mort que les corps n'avaient plus aucune signification pour lui. On apprenait à les ignorer lorsqu'on se battait pour sa vie sur un champ de bataille.

La première chose que Sal nota fut les dents pointues. Des crocs. _Vampire_ , lui avait soufflé son esprit.

Jusque-là, il n'avait pas souvent rencontré de telles créatures lors de ses voyages. La plupart d'entre eux vivaient isolés, loin du reste du monde, dans des nids assez petits pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de les traquer pour en apprendre plus.

Il prit une inspiration et s'approcha avec précautions, jusqu'à atteindre la femme qui était roulée en boule sur le sol et qui pressait quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Son dos était couvert de sang, une entaille - certainement faite à l'épée - semblait l'avoir pratiquement coupée en deux. Sal s'étonna qu'elle respire encore - mais, il ne fallait pas oublier ce qu'elle était : les vampires étaient capables de survivre à des choses plus dures que les humains.

Il était encore à quelques pas d'elle lorsqu'elle se tendit et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris froid comme la glace et le transperçaient de toute part. Ses lèvres remuèrent, dévoilant ses crocs, le défiant d'approcher davantage. Sal se figea sur place.

– Je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal, assura-t-il en latin. Le dialecte avait changé avec le temps, mais il arrivait toujours à se faire comprendre dans cette partie du monde. Laisse-moi panser tes blessures. Je suis guérisseur.

La femme ne fit que davantage lui montrer les crocs.

– N'importe qui peut prétendre l'être, siffla-t-elle. Prouve-le !

Sal la défia du regard en s'inclinant légèrement, sa main droite tout contre son torse - il pouvait sentir battre son cœur sous ses doigts. Une douce lumière éclaira l'endroit où il avait posé sa main, dévoilant son serment sous l'apparence d'une multitude de runes.

La femme l'examina et ses grondements cessèrent.

– Est-ce que tu vas me laisser te venir en aide ? demanda Sal une nouvelle fois.

– Ton serment… pour… tous…, dit-elle, médusée, cherchant son souffle.

– Toutes les créatures, Fir Bolg ou pas, oui, confirma Sal.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ses mots.

– Tu es… l'un... des... nôtres… ? expira-t-elle.

– Je suis né Fir Bolg, précisa-t-il et elle se détendit.

Il prit ça pour un encouragement et s'approcha un peu plus. Lorsqu'elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Elle se tendit subitement lorsqu'il approcha sa main d'elle et il sut tout de suite pourquoi. De ses bras, elle protégeait un jeune garçon - de cinq ou six ans tout au plus, un vampire comme elle. _Son enfant_ , supposa-t-il.

L'enfant leva des yeux écarquillés et terrifiés vers lui.

– Est-il blessé ? demanda Sal d'une voix calme, ne faisant pas un geste vers l'enfant et ne s'y adressant pas directement.

Il avait grandi à une époque où il était jugé mal placé d'en faire autant après tout. La femme sembla se détendre un peu. Elle semblait ne pas encore lui faire entièrement confiance, mais paraissait avoir décidé de faire avec pour le moment.

– Je… ne… pense pas, trembla-t-elle et Sal hocha la tête.

– Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Elle tenta de desserrer les bras pour qu'il puisse correctement voir l'enfant et Sal dut lui venir en aide pour qu'elle y parvienne. Il fronça les sourcils. Ça ne se présentait pas bien pour elle si elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger les bras. Il se tut. Il savait qu'elle ne lui permettrait pas de s'occuper d'elle tant qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé la santé de son enfant - ses yeux le lui disaient.

Sal prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'examina. Il allait bien, il était simplement effrayé et ses yeux globuleux étaient braqués sur lui. Sal lui fit un sourire et se tourna vers sa mère. En reposant le regard sur elle, il remarqua une nouvelle fois du coin de l'œil le corps de l'homme allongé sur le sol. Il présuma que ce dut être feu le père de l'enfant aux cheveux noirs.

– Il va bien, la rassura-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. Ton enfant a besoin de toi.

C'était une réalité difficile. Sans le père et le nid, il n'avait aucune chance de survivre sans elle. Un vampire passait les cent premières années de sa vie à sucer le sang qui coulait dans les veines de ses parents ou tuteurs. Ils étaient considérés comme trop jeunes pour chasser avant ça. Sans ce sang, il périrait en quelques jours à peine.

La mère hocha la tête et lui montra son dos. Sal grimaça. Sa colonne vertébrale était brisée et certains de ces organes internes avaient éclaté. Il commença à y faire pénétrer sa magie, tentant de rafistoler ce qu'il pouvait.

Il inscrivit des runes sur le sol et chercha dans sa ceinture des herbes et potions. La plupart ne convenaient qu'aux humains, mais il en avait heureusement quelques-unes qui convenaient aux vampires. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se tourna vers elle. Normalement, il l'aurait stabilisé avec la magie du sang, mais étant donné sa race, il savait qu'elle ne réagirait pas bien à un tel rituel.

Lui-même étant né Fir Bolg, son sang lui était toxique - aussi toxique que le serait celui d'un Fir Bolg pour un vampire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule exception : les jeunes enfants vivaient du sang de leurs aînées, sang qui leur serait toxique s'ils le buvaient en étant adultes… sauf, bien sûr, s'il y avait été habitué depuis leur plus jeune âge. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais Sal savait au moins ça : le seul sang de Fir Bolg qu'un vampire était capable de consommer était celui de la personne qui l'avait élevé.

Voilà pourquoi il ne prendrait jamais le risque d'utiliser son sang pour la sauver. Si le liquide vital pénétrait son corps, elle en mourrait, empoisonnée. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était d'user de son sang à elle pour dessiner ses runes. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il récupéra le sang qui coulait de sa blessure et inscrivit ses runes sur son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles avant de panser la plaie avec ses herbes et potions. Sur le moment, elle parut aller mieux, mais, subitement, le sort fut rompu dans un son de brisure et son tracé disparu complètement. Il jura dans la langue de sa grand-maman - le fourchelang - en tentant de sauver les runes qui stabilisaient son état.

Il n'en eut pas la moindre chance. Elles se rompirent une nouvelle fois avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les activer.

Sal jura. Il recommença une troisième fois mais ce ne fut pas plus concluant. Il ne pouvait plus se leurrer. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la présence de l'enfant à ses côtés qui veillait sur sa mère, ses petites mains dans sa bouche, bavant.

– Tu ne peux pas… aider…, comprit-elle et Sal exhala un souffle tremblant.

– Non, confirma-t-il sans pour autant élever la voix. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher le pire d'arriver…

– Mon… enfant…, dit-elle. Elle rassembla ses forces et sa main tremblotante se tendit vers son fils. Sal fit s'approcher le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune enfant la fixa, comprenant sans qu'on ait besoin de mots pour lui expliquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais sans comprendre quoi.

– Môman ? questionna-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

– Guérisseur, souffla-t-elle et Sal accrocha son regard au sien.

– Dis-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse, ma dame, pressa-t-il, un mal le traversant à la seule pensée qu'il était bien incapable de l'aider. Cette journée ne serait qu'un cauchemar de plus à ses nuits.

Pour toute réponse, elle laissa tomber la main de son fils et s'empara de celle de Sal à la place. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle planta ses crocs dans son poignet. Du sang jaillit de la blessure et Sal frémit dans un mouvement de recul, mais elle le tenait fermement, avec plus de force qu'il pensait qu'elle n'en possédait encore. Puis, soudainement, elle croqua son propre poignet et mélangea leur sang en les rapprochant.

– Bois… mon… enfant…, siffla-t-elle et le garçon obéit, habitué à être nourri par sa mère. Cependant, ce ne fut pas au poignet de sa mère qu'il s'abreuva, mais celui de Sal. Celui-ci dévisagea l'enfant, l'observant le nourrir de leurs sangs mêlés, puis de celui de sa mère et de retourner à son poignet.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?!

– Ton… enfant…, expira-t-elle. Anastasius… ton… enfant…

Et sur ces mots, ses paupières se fermèrent et elle ne bougea plus. Sal observa son avant-bras et l'enfant qui y avait planté ses crocs.

 _Son enfant ?!_

 _SON enfant ?!_

– Fabuleux, murmura-t-il en Fourchelang d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils - et un vampire qui plus est !

Le garçon - _Anastasius_ , songea Sal - ne parut pas comprendre. Il continua de se nourrir pendant plusieurs instants avant de s'arrêter. Sal soupira, soigna son poignet et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? l'interrogea-t-il dans une question rhétorique. Le garçon le fixa de ses grands yeux.

– Papa ? figura-t-il après un temps. Sa voix était aiguë, il semblait nerveux.

– Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça désormais, soupira Sal. Il posa son regard sur le corps de la femme décédée. Je pense que nous devrions aussi enterrer tes… anciens... parents...

Il se releva et se tourna vers l'homme. Il les réunit l'un avec l'autre avant de brûler les corps.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, Sal souleva l'enfant, le pressant dans ses bras, avant de tourner les talons. À ses yeux, Rome avait définitivement perdu de son charme, et ce, pour un petit bout de temps.

– Rentrons à la maison, Anastasius, dit-il à l'enfant au creux de son bras.

– Maison ? répéta le garçon.

– Oui, à la maison. En Bretagne.

– Môman ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

– Maman est partie, Anastasius. Maman et papa sont au paradis maintenant. Ils ne reviendront plus.

– Paradis ?

Sal soupira en pointant le ciel bleu.

– Pendant la nuit, tu pourras peut-être les voir, qui t'observent et veillent sur toi. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de trouver l'étoile la plus étincelante de toutes.

L'enfant ne répondit pas et plongea son nez dans le creux de son cou. Sal était certain qu'il n'avait pas saisi toutes ses paroles. L'enfant n'avait que cinq ou six ans après tout, il était encore bien trop jeune pour comprendre le concept complexe qu'était celui de la mort.

Au moins, avait-il compris que ses parents l'avaient quitté pour de bon. Sal pouvait déjà prédire la phase d'adaptation qui allait s'en suivre.

Il soupira en y pensant, marchant à grandes enjambées. Peut-être devrait-il trouver une maison sur ces terres et y rester jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit assez âgé pour voyager jusqu'en Bretagne, qui sait…

Finalement, Sal se décida pour un petit village près de la Forêt-Noire dans ce qu'on nommerait plus tard l'Allemagne. Le village n'était pas bien grand et n'était habité que par des personnes dotées de magie. Au commencement, les villageois furent méfiants. Anastasius était trop petit pour pouvoir prétendre en toute circonstance qu'il était humain. Tous gardèrent leurs distances, nerveux d'approcher les « deux vampires ». Cela prit presque trois ans pour qu'ils comprennent que Sal n'en était pas un et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter en ce qui concernait l'enfant, puisqu'il ne commencerait pas la chasse avant trois siècles environ. Jusque-là, Sal représentait son unique poche de sang.

Ce dernier prit peu à peu l'habitude de nourrir le garçon. Le sang était une substance très puissante et, en temps normal, un druide ne s'en défaisait pas avec tant d'aisance. Mais si c'était pour nourrir l'enfant… Ce fut étrange au début, mais surtout parce qu'on avait toujours appris à Sal les pouvoirs que possédait ce liquide et ce qui pouvait arriver si quelqu'un d'autre s'en emparait pour son propre intérêt.

Avec le temps, les villageois commencèrent à accepter Sal et Anastasius. Le jour où il découvrit qu'ils avaient enfin été intégrés, fut aussi celui où Sal apprit le nom qu'on leur donnait au village.

– Sanguinis ! L'un d'entre eux l'avait appelé. Sal Sanguinis, une minute !

Sal se stoppa cette fois-ci, se tournant vers le villageois.

– Sanguinis ? s'étonna-t-il. De sang ?

Il l'appelait « de sang » en _latin_?

L'homme avait simplement haussé les épaules.

– Tout le monde vous appelle comme ça, toi et ton fils, avait répondu l'homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on prenait Anastasius pour son fils. Je suis simplement venu te prévenir qu'il y aura un rassemblement d'ici trois lunes au village. Est-ce que tu y seras ?

À partir de ce jour, Sal et Anastasius furent officiellement désignés sous le nom de « Sanguinis » dans l'esprit des villageois. Ils commencèrent ainsi à interagir avec eux, mais Sal gardait en tête qu'il leur faudrait partir dans quelques années tout au plus. Anastasius devait voir le monde avant d'être assez âgé pour commencer la chasse. Sal refusa également d'élever l'enfant dans la peur des humains et des autres créatures, comme semblait l'avoir été les autres vampires. Cela prit encore dix ans de vie au village avant qu'Anastasius n'eût assez grandi pour voyager avec lui.

Ils parcoururent l'Europe pendant un moment et lorsqu'il eut atteint ses vingt ans - bien qu'il en paraissait toujours quinze puisqu'il fallait aux vampires presque une quarantaine d'années pour entrer dans l'âge adulte - Sal décida qu'il était temps pour lui de voir la terre où lui-même avait grandi.

Ainsi, Sal retourna en Bretagne.

Il y était finalement revenu, mais dans le même temps, il se retrouva également au milieu d'un conflit opposant gobelins et sorciers. Sal ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi ces deux espèces se faisaient sans cesse la guerre. À l'époque, lorsqu'il avait quitté ses terres, un temps de paix avait été finalement instauré, et voilà que maintenant - à peine cinq cents ans plus tard - ils avaient repris les armes les uns contre les autres.

Sal n'avait malheureusement pas été épargné par ce spectacle. Le destin avait fini par le mener à traverser un champ de bataille sur lequel le deuil était tout fraîchement porté par les blessés. Sal fit alors ce qu'il avait toujours fait : il s'arrêta pour aider. Il soigna gobelins et sorciers sans faire de différences entre les deux espèces, peu intéressé par la cause de leur conflit. Il avait appris à son fils quelques bases pour soigner les mutilés sans approfondir son enseignement, car il savait que l'intérêt qu'il avait pour cette branche de la magie était faible. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de forcer quelques connaissances dans sa petite tête, car il savait qu'elles pourraient lui être utiles à l'avenir.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé de soigner les guerriers des deux fronts, il s'en alla, ne voulant pas s'impliquer cette fois-ci, surtout avec Anastasius sur les talons...

Néanmoins, ce fut en fin de compte la route qu'il emprunta qui l'y obligea.

Sal et Anastasius étaient arrivés au beau milieu d'une dispute entre gobelins et sorciers en pleine forêt. Les gobelins étaient en plus petit nombre : il y avait trois guerriers qui tentaient tant bien que mal de mettre à l'abri quatre femmes et sept enfants. Les sorciers, quant à eux, étaient une vingtaine et semblaient déterminés à venir à bout des premiers.

Sal soupira.

– Attends-moi là, Ana, dit-il à son fils. Je vais m'en occuper.

– Mais…

– Pas de mais, Anastasius, l'interrompit Sal à voix basse. Tant que je te nourris, tu m'obéis, c'est compris ?

Le garçon le fixa avec un air renfrogné, typique de l'adolescence, mais finit par acquiescer.

Sal frotta ses tempes, tentant de faire disparaître son mal de crâne naissant, et dissimula ses affaires derrière un buisson. Il y cacha Anastasius et s'avança dans la clairière où la dispute prenait place.

Sa main gauche s'empara d'une de ses dagues forgées par les gobelins et l'autre agrippa son bâton magique.

– Ne pensez-vous pas que se battre de cette façon est quelque peu injuste ? demanda-t-il froidement en dévisageant les sorciers.

– Ça ne te concerne pas, étranger, l'un avait dit, parlant avec un accent si prononcé qu'il eut du mal à comprendre.

Mais ce n'était pas le sorcier qui avait un accent, Sal par contre… La langue avait sans doute encore évoluée...

Il soupira à cette constatation : encore un autre dialecte à remettre à jour…

Mais, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça pour le moment, son langage dépassé devrait lui suffire pour cette fois.

– Ça me concerne quand je vous vois traiter d'autres êtres doués d'intelligence de cette manière, rétorqua-t-il, essayant de prendre les mêmes accents que le sorcier.

– Tu ne sembles pas avoir entendu la nouvelle, un autre avait dit. Le Haut Conseil des Lords a décidé qu'ils n'étaient pas comme nous. Nous leur sommes supérieurs, nous avons le droit de les traiter comme bon nous semble !

– Ah oui… dans ce cas alors, rit Sal, cachant sa colère par son sarcasme. J'ai donc aussi le droit de traiter ceux qui me sont inférieurs comme je le souhaite si je comprends bien.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de sorts compliqués. Au lieu de ça, il griffonna quatre symboles sur le sol : deux runes scandinaves, un hiéroglyphe hérité des Égyptiens et un symbole maya, et les envoya percuter les fauteurs de troubles.

Les sorciers ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait. Un instant plus tôt, ils achevaient les gobelins à coup de railleries, le suivant, ils s'envolaient jusqu'aux arbres pour y être ligotés.

Sal les regarda, de toute sa hauteur, avec ses émeraudes à l'éclat mortel.

– J'admets qu'il me sied de traiter des êtres inférieurs tels que vous : comme il me plaît, siffla-t-il froidement. Les sorciers le dévisagèrent, incrédules.

– Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! l'un d'entre eux bafouilla. Nous ne sommes pas de pitoyables créatures, contrairement à eux !

L'homme tenta de pointer du doigt les gobelins, mais l'arbre qui l'enserrait l'en empêcha.

– Oh, ne l'êtes-vous pas ? questionna-t-il mielleusement. Je pensais pourtant que vous m'étiez inférieur, vous n'êtes pas des Lords et en tant que tel, je vous suis supérieur.

Pas qu'un Lord lui soit réellement égal, étant donné qu'il se trouvait être le fils d'Arthur Pendragon… mais ce n'était pas ce que Sal tentait d'inculquer aux sorciers. Il les fixa d'un regard verdoyant mortel.

– Bien sûr, étant qui je suis, même un simple Lord m'est inférieur, décida-t-il tout de même d'ajouter, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Alors, je vous prie, dites bien à vos Seigneurs que la lignée des Originels décline son offre de coopération. Emrys vous envoie ses salutations.

Une fois qu'il en eut terminé, il se tourna vers les gobelins.

– Mes frères ! Y a-t-il des blessés ? s'inquiéta-t-il dans leur dialecte. L'expression du gobelin changea, il s'avança vers lui, son arme toujours pointée vers l'avant.

– En quoi cela te concerne-t-il, étranger ? cracha-t-il avec un fort accent. Sal ferma les yeux de dépit, encore une autre à ajouter à sa liste.

– Je suis guérisseur, donc cela me concerne, répondit-il, usant des traditions gobelines pour répliquer.

– Toujours est-il que tu es aussi un sorcier, rétorqua le gobelin. Leurs soignants n'utilisent pas la même médecine que nous.

Sal savait qu'en temps normal, le gobelin aurait gagné un point - néanmoins, il n'avait jamais aimé la simplicité.

– Je ne suis pas un simple sorcier. Je suis un ami, un frère, expliqua-t-il. J'ai combattu aux côtés des gobelins il y a de ça cinq cents ans. J'ai presque donné ma vie pour sauver votre chef de nation. Je ne suis pas dépourvu d'honneur comme ceux-là.

– Tu les prétends différent de toi ? répéta le gobelin, dubitatif, gardant une poigne mortelle sur son arme.

– Je ne suis pas né sorcier, répondit-il avec sincérité. Mon père était druide, né Fir Bolg. Ma mère était l'une des Originelles. Je ne peux prétendre au titre de sorcier avec un tel héritage. Je suis né Fir Bolg.

Sal espéra que cette réponse leur suffirait. Il n'était pas certain que les créatures continuaient à se nommer Fir Bolg entre elles, toutefois, c'était comme cela qu'on le lui avait appris et il n'en changerait pas tant qu'il pouvait encore s'exprimer en toute liberté.

– As-tu un nom, étranger ? demanda le gobelin et discrètement Sal soupira de soulagement. Qu'il requiert son nom était signe qu'il croyait que ses paroles détenaient une part de vérité.

– Je suis Salvazsahar Emrys, dit-il avant de se tourner et de faire un clin d'œil à son fils. Voici mon fils adoptif : Anastasius Sanguinis. Votre commandant en chef m'a aussi donné un nom gobelin : Morganaadth.

Les gobelins qui zyeutaient son fils se tournèrent subitement vers lui, l'espoir et l'incrédulité passant dans leurs yeux.

– Quel était le nom du celui qui t'a nommé et qu'est-ce que son fils t'a-t-il offert lorsque tu es parti ? le même gobelin le questionna, une sorte de tension ressortant dans sa voix, mélangée à un espoir naissant.

– Il se nommait Gringooed, répondit Sal. Son fils, Vayland m'a offert une chambre forte dans votre banque et ceci.

Il leur montra la dague, sa pointe tournée vers le sol.

Le gobelin tendit sa main et Sal lui donna l'arme. Des yeux experts examinèrent la lame courte et fine, qui était entourée du brouillard obscur qu'elle dégageait. Il passa ses doigts sur la lame et le nom s'y inscrit avant de la lui rendre.

– Je te remercie, Morganaadth, accepta-t-il. Je suis Ragnuk Ragnaadth Vaylandadth Gringoodadth. C'est mon grand-père qui t'a fait ce cadeau. Je suis commandant en chef à présent. Je te présente ma famille : mes frères, ma sœur ainsi que leurs épouses et leurs enfants. Je te souhaite le bon retour chez nous, frère de clan.

– Je t'en remercie, Ragnuk, apprécia Sal en s'inclinant légèrement. Il dévisagea les autres gobelins. Est-ce… est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ?

– Mon fils, répondit leur chef, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas changer sa destinée. Ses blessures sont trop importantes.

– Laisse-moi donc en décider, répliqua Sal.

Les autres gobelins échangèrent un regard avant de le guider jusqu'à l'enfant qu'ils avaient tous tenté de défendre. Celui-ci était couché sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant d'une plaie profonde à l'estomac. De là où il se trouvait, Sal pouvait déjà voir que les organes internes étaient touchés. Ce n'était rien qu'un simple guérisseur sorcier puisse soigner. Même un soigneur gobelin abandonnerait devant un tel désastre.

Mais Sal n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il avait des siècles d'expérience. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir guérir l'enfant, mais il était certain que si quelqu'un pouvait y arriver, c'était bien lui.

– Ce ne sera pas une tâche aisée, mais je pense être capable de lui venir en aide, dit-il après avoir conjuré son sac à dos sans même lever les yeux de la blessure mortelle. Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais laissez-moi au moins essayer.

Il pouvait désormais, nettement voir l'espoir poindre dans les yeux du gobelin. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son propre fils. Celui-ci se tenait en retrait dans la clairière, l'air mal à l'aise. Il lui indiqua de ramener le reste de ses affaires et c'est ce qu'Ana fit pendant que Sal tournait son attention sur le gobelin.

– C'est une blessure profonde, Morganaadth, nota le gobelin, sceptique. Ma femme est guérisseuse et même elle n'a rien pu…

– Je demande juste à essayer, rien de plus, répliqua Sal. Ragnuk lança un regard à son fils mourant puis de nouveau à Sal.

– Faites alors, Morganaadth. Ça ne pourra pas être pire de toute manière.

Sal hocha la tête, prit ses affaires des mains de son fils et chercha les herbes qui lui étaient nécessaires. Il se tourna vers le milieu de la clairière et se mit à inscrire runes, hiéroglyphes et symboles à la hâte sur le sol. Il les entoura de cercles runiques, de pentagrammes et d'autres lignes. D'un mouvement de son bâton, la terre se changea en pierres de rituel.

Sal se tourna vers l'enfant et le releva pour l'allonger sur l'autel. Lorsque la famille du garçon s'approcha, il les arrêta juste avant le cercle externe.

– Ne pénétrez pas le champ runique, les alerta-t-il. Rien ne doit venir le contaminer.

Ils réagirent immédiatement en faisant un bond vers l'arrière.

– Qu'est-ce ? le questionna Ragnuk.

– Des soins rituels, répondit Sal. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y en ait encore quiconque qui les pratique, mais c'est ce qu'il me faut.

– Un rituel de magie noire ? hésita Ragnuk.

– Pas noire, répliqua Sal. Je ne vais pas sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour le faire. Les rituels n'ont jamais appartenu entièrement à la magie noire. Il y a toujours du noir et du blanc dans toutes choses.

Sur ses mots, il activa les runes. Le temps à l'intérieur des cercles cessa de s'écouler et, avec lui, le sang du garçon. Le cercle le plus large désinfecta la zone et les autres équilibrèrent le flux magique, de manière à ce que celui-ci ne le perturbe pas dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sal se tourna vers ses herbes et potions et en sortit plusieurs.

– C'est une potion de sommeil, indiqua-t-il au garçon. Et cette herbe permettra d'endiguer la douleur.

Il leva l'herbe vers son visage.

– Mâche l'herbe en premier avant d'avaler la potion. Après ça, tu ne sentiras plus rien et tu t'endormiras tout doucement, compris ?

Il savait que la combinaison qu'il donnait au garçon pouvait être dangereuse, mais son stock était limité et c'était le mieux dont il était capable avec ce qu'il avait.

Le garçon fit comme indiqué et pas une minute plus tard, ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de se fermer.

Sal attendit tout de même cinq minutes de plus pour être certain qu'il s'était assoupi et ne ressentait plus rien. Puis il s'empara d'une de ses dagues et entailla son propre poignet. Le sang fut versé sur le cercle intérieur. Les cercles se mirent à briller les uns après les autres.

Sal dessina des runes avec son sang sur le front du garçon et fit de même sur ses poignets et chevilles. Il répéta les mêmes runes aux mêmes endroits sur lui.

Il referma l'entaille et commença à chanter.

Les runes se mirent à scintiller.

L'espace de quelques instants, la clairière brillait comme en plein jour, puis la lumière changea pour un rouge chatoyant.

Le garçon était à présent intimement lié aux forces de Sal. C'était un processus fatiguant, mais au moins, cela assurerait que son âme resterait accrochée à son corps - et c'était là la seule chose qui comptait.

Sal prit une profonde inspiration, attendit deux minutes supplémentaires puis entreprit de nettoyer les plaies. Elles n'étaient pas belles à voir - et bien plus létales qu'elles ne le paraissaient au premier abord. Sal dut faire appel à tout son savoir pour guérir ses blessures. Prenant soin de garder le flux magique du jeune gobelin stable, il soigna organe après organe, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour rétablir l'harmonie entre eux.

À certains moments, il prenait un instant pour se souvenir de la manière dont les organes internes interagissaient entre eux et ce à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Les divers runes, hiéroglyphes, et symboles se mêlaient aux sorts en différentes langues, aux herbes et aux potions.

Puis finalement, le dernier organe reprit sa forme d'origine.

Sal inspira une nouvelle fois profondément avant de faire apparaître une aiguille qu'il stérilisa dans le feu et démarra un laborieux processus pour recoudre les extrémités de la plaie. Il savait qu'il existait des sortilèges pour le faire, mais il n'osait pas s'en servir. Cela risquerait d'entraver le travail de soin interne et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Le garçon devrait vivre avec quelques cicatrices peu discrètes, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'y passer. Et peut-être Sal pourrait-il plus tard s'en occuper à coup de sortilèges lorsque les organes seraient entièrement remis. Pour le moment, elles devraient guérir naturellement.

Il désinfecta la suture et banda ses blessures avant de rompre avec précaution le cercle runique et d'effacer les runes sur le front, les poignets et les chevilles du gobelin. Lorsqu'il en eut terminé, il fit de même avec celles dessinées sur son propre corps. Le sang utilisé pour les runes scintilla une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre en petites étincelles écarlates qui s'envolèrent au gré du vent.

– Vous pouvez vous approcher à présent, informa-t-il la famille de gobelin. Aussitôt l'eut-il dit qu'ils se précipitèrent sur le garçon, la mère s'arrêtant juste devant lui, sans le toucher.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Sal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais en décida finalement autrement et lui fit un grand sourire.

– Que dirais-tu de lui demander toi-même ? proposa-t-il, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres en observant le garçon ouvrir les yeux. Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?

– Étrange, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas mal, mais il y a quelque chose qui me serre la poitrine.

– Ça doit être les bandages, répondit Sal en riant légèrement. Je n'ai pas pu soigner les blessures externes puisque ça risquait d'entraver la guérison des blessures internes. Elles devront guérir naturellement, j'en suis désolé.

– Mais il vivra ? demanda Ragnuk avec espoir.

– Eh bien, il est réveillé et il semble bien se porter, donc si aucun mal ne lui est fait, tout devrait bien se passer, répondit Sal. Mais dites-moi, comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit retrouvé dans cet état ?

– Nous vivons tout près d'ici, répondit Ragnuk. Mon garçon venait s'amuser dans cette clairière. Je n'ai aucune idée ce qui a bien pu se passer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas revenu quand il aurait dû. Le reste de ma famille et moi avons immédiatement entamé les recherches. Il était comme ça lorsque nous l'avons enfin trouvé. Ma femme a bien tenté de le soigner lorsque ces truands ont débarqué et nous ont encerclés. Ensuite, tu es arrivé. Voilà tout ce que je sais.

– Ils sont venus et m'ont attaqué pendant que je jouais, compléta le garçon. Ils m'ont laissé en vie... Je pense qu'ils attendaient qu'on vienne me chercher pour tous nous avoir.

Les mots du garçon étaient effroyables et étaient ceux d'une personne bien plus âgée que celui du garçon d'après ses estimations.

Pour Sal, le gobelin n'était qu'un autre de ces enfants qui avaient mûri au-delà des années. Il soupira. Il détestait ça. Les enfants devraient rester exactement cela : des enfants. Ils devraient être en mesure de jouer, rire et vivre comme bon leur semblait. Ils ne devraient pas avoir à être sur leurs gardes lorsqu'ils jouaient ou craindre pour leur vie…

Il chassa ses pensées et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur le présent.

– Eh bien, nous ne le reverrons pas de sitôt, dit-il froidement en jetant un regard aux sorciers enchaînés qui lui renvoyaient un regard empreint d'horreur. Lorsqu'ils se libéreront, ils ne penseront jamais plus à faire le moindre mal, soyez-en sûr.

– Comment ? questionna Ragnuk, le regard également fixé sur les sorciers. Que leur as-tu fait ? Je pensais que tu les avais seulement faits prisonniers.

– C'est exact, répondit Sal. Et ils revivront chaque crime qu'ils ont commis, prisonnier autant de leur corps que de leur esprit avant que les arbres ne les relâchent. Leur punition débutera au lever du soleil.

Ragnuk frissonna.

– Rappelle-moi de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, m'attirer tes foudres, dit-il. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un gobelin mais je préfère encore qu'une lame me transperce l'estomac à ça.

– Oh, mais ça ne les tuera pas, assura Sal en haussant les épaules. Ce coup mortel ne les achèvera pas pour cette fois ; ils ne feront qu'en avoir la nette impression. Je ne doute pas qu'après ça, ils soient encore capables de s'enfuir. Ils ne feront que revivre nuit après nuit les mêmes horreurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils regrettent après tout.

– Contente-toi de me demander ma dague le jour où je te fais du tort. Je te la donnerai sans rechigner pour que tu puisses en finir avec moi, sommes-nous d'accord Morganaadth ? commenta Ragnuk. Ce sera bien certainement préférable à cette punition.

Sal haussa simplement les épaules.

– Comme il te plaira, chef de clan, répondit-il, indifférent avant de se tourner vers l'enfant gobelin.

– Tu devras rester au lit pendant les prochains jours. Tu pourras t'asseoir, mais seulement lorsqu'on t'aidera à le faire. Toutefois, je te conseille d'attendre un peu que les sorts aient fait leurs effets et que les blessures ce soient au moins un minimum refermées.

– Qu'en est-il de sa magie ? demanda sa mère.

– Dès qu'il sera entièrement guéri, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes à s'en servir. Mais je lui déconseille de la pratiquer durant au moins une quinzaine. Ma magie pourrait interférer avec la sienne et ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que l'on pourrait souhaiter.

– Et maintenant, dis-moi, que vas-tu faire, Morganaadth ? demanda Ragnuk. Sal haussa de nouveau les épaules.

– Je viens tout juste de rentrer en Bretagne, expliqua-t-il. Je pensais rester le temps de réapprendre les langues qu'on y parle. Elles semblent avoir quelque peu changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais sur ces terres. Actualiser mon vocabulaire va prendre un petit peu de temps. Peut-être proposerai-je mes talents de guérisseur…

– Que penserais-tu de rester avec nous pour la nuit ? Tu pourras encore te décider demain après tout...

L'espace d'un instant, Sal pensa à simplement décliner l'offre, mais il savait que cela serait considéré comme insultant de le faire. Il abdiqua.

Ainsi, fut-il de nouveau embarqué dans une guerre opposant sorciers et gobelins, épluchant les champs de bataille pour soigner les blessés, défendant femmes et enfants, et travaillant de concert avec les guérisseurs gobelins. Quant à son fils, il trouva de quoi faire et devint chercheur. Les gobelins lui avaient tout appris et il avait même commencé à travailler dans leurs archives. Sal ne l'en empêcha pas. Son propre père ne l'avait jamais poussé vers une profession plutôt qu'une autre et il adopterait le même traitement pour son fils. Si Anastasius souhaitait être un érudit et vivre sa vie au milieu de poussiéreux parchemins, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Sal ne lui interdirait pas. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, et bien plus encore lorsqu'à trente-deux ans il apprit à chasser tout seul. Après cela, Anastasius revint le voir seulement de temps à autre pour être nourri, mais ces rencontres s'espaçaient de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait - particulièrement avec le travail de Sal sur les champs de bataille et celui d'Anastasius dans les archives, tous deux travaillant parfois à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Alors Sal soignait, fouillait les champs de bataille et aidait les gobelins. Sa dernière action fut d'être le parti neutre dans les négociations de paix. Mais celles-ci ne prendraient place que cinquante ans plus tard.

* * *

 **[1]** = Potion qui lui permet d'apprendre avec plus d'efficacité

 **IMPORTANT :** Cela fait 20 chapitres (21 en fait) que cette fiction a démarré. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise et que vous continuiez à me suivre malgré l'attente entre les chapitres… Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante, car je pense que cette fiction a énormément de potentiel en dépit de la difficulté à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, parfois ^^' C'est pour cela que si vous le souhaitez, je propose de faire un message groupé à l'auteure dans lequel je réunirai et traduirais si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec l'anglais, les messages que vous avez à lui faire passer, et les questions que vous avez à lui poser également, puisque, après tout, n'étant que la traductrice, et surtout cette fiction étant en cours, je ne suis pas au fait de tout ce qui va se passer et de tous les liens entre divers éléments de l'histoire. Je découvre cela en même temps que vous, bien que dans des chapitres plus lointains.

Je vous embrasse très fort, tous, et une merveilleuse année… !


	22. Chapter 21: Hooked in a Twisted Way

**RARs :**

 **Maud :** Tu es adorable, je ne pourrais rien faire toute seule, et on a tous bien bossé dessus mes bêtas et moi ^^ Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise, c'était le but ! Je t'embrasse fort et je souhaite un très bon chapitre !

 **Lils :** Hé ! Je suis trop contente que tu aies lu l'originale, j'encourage franchement tous ceux qui en sont capables de le faire. J'espère que tu es aussi frustrée que moi maintenant XD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je t'embrasse fort !

* * *

 _ **hooked in a twisted way**_

Cela faisait des jours qu'Amelia Bones n'avait pas eu une minute de repos. Elle avait fouillé le Ministère de fond en comble pour trouver la moindre trace de documents au sujet de Sirius Black. Ce qu'elle avait découvert jusque-là était bien plus sérieux que ce que _Le Chicaneur_ voulait bien laisser entendre.

Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun document à propos de l'emprisonnement de Black. Le seul papier concernant un procès qu'elle avait pu trouver était celui qui avait eu lieu après son incarcération à Azkaban. Et lorsqu'on regardait de plus près les archives de ladite prison, Sirius Black semblait être apparu lorsqu'il s'en était échappé douze ans plus tard.

Un froncement de sourcils lui tenait compagnie depuis cette découverte.

Elle avait donc rassemblé ses preuves et avait approché le ministre. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas abouti et elle avait été rembarrée avant d'avoir pu placer un mot sur ce cas.

La prochaine étape aurait dû être d'amener le sujet devant la cour du Magenmagot, mais Amelia redoutait la discussion qu'ils auraient si elle le tentait. La plupart des membres arrêteraient aussitôt de l'écouter dès qu'elle aurait prononcé les mots « Sirius Black ». Le grand public le tenait pour un criminel en fuite et pas un seul des membres du Magenmagot ne risquerait de se porter préjudice pour un « il est possible que… »

Sachant cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de faire valoir le problème aux yeux de tous.

Amelia était assise dans son bureau, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Entre ses mains se tenait un numéro du _Chicaneur_. En temps normal, elle aurait préférait mourir que d'être aperçu avec l'obscur journal dans les mains.

Mais cela n'était plus le cas depuis qu'un de ses Aurors était passé dans son bureau quelques jours après le procès de Harry Potter, pour lui montrer le dernier article du journal en question.

Elle avait tout de suite été très intéressée par la critique en elle-même. Une observation vis-à-vis du système de Presse et du Ministère n'était pas chose qu'on voyait tous les jours. Cet encart lui avait même offert quelques informations.

Par exemple, le fait que le Ministère détienne la majorité de la _Gazette_ lui était parfaitement inconnu. À sa plus grande honte, elle n'avait jamais eu une seule pensée pour ce qui était du lien évident entre l'opinion du Ministère et celui de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Pour elle, cela lui avait toujours semblé naturel que le Ministère et le journal aient souvent un avis similaire.

Elle avait bien sûr entendu parler des calomnies qui avaient poursuivi le Survivant depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais elle s'était simplement dit que c'était ce que la Presse pensait de toute façon. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que Fudge lui-même pouvait être derrière toute cette diffamation et les nouvelles truquées que le journal publiait. Désormais, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Toutes les calomnies qui avaient suivi la semaine du procès prenaient soudain un nouveau visage.

 _Seule une formalité a empêché M. Potter d'être jugé coupable ?!_

Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, néanmoins elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher le journal de publier ce qu'il voulait. Elle perdrait son job si elle s'y essayait, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Fudge s'en occuperait personnellement. Il n'était pas content qu'elle ait laissé au garçon une chance de s'expliquer, mais elle n'avait fait que suivre la loi, il ne pouvait donc pas la mettre dehors pour cette raison. Mais si elle touchait à la Presse, il aurait bien fait de la virer avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Amelia en était furieuse. Habituellement, elle n'avait que faire de la _Gazette_ , mais là, on parlait de rouler le nom d'un jeune innocent dans la boue, par une diffamation dirigée par le ministre en personne en plus de ça… C'était vraiment abject ! Le garçon, après tout, n'était pas plus âgé que sa nièce et elle savait que celle-ci serait dévastée si quelqu'un osait écrire des choses comme ça sur elle.

Quelqu'un aurait dû le protéger des journaux. Quelqu'un aurait dû lui permettre d'engager un avocat pour éviter ces calomnies d'être publiées. Amelia n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour le protéger jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle savait que le directeur avait lui-même engagé un avocat pour éviter qu'on publie des horreurs sur lui il y a quelques semaines déjà, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait la même chose pour Potter ?!

Et enfin, il y avait Fudge.

Le ministre s'était engagé dans une guerre contre le directeur de Poudlard et le Survivant.

Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il utiliserait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour les détruire tous les deux. Il n'y avait rien qu'Amelia puisse faire pour le stopper, surtout s'il contrôlait la _Gazette…_

Mais, à présent…

Elle sourit, tenant toujours le journal entre ses mains.

Peut-être pouvait-elle utiliser une autre approche…

Elle se releva et quitta son bureau, le _Chicaneur_ à la main.

– Je vais déjeuner, dit-elle à son assistante.

Après avoir quitté le secteur de transplanage, elle réapparut sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, dans son restaurant préféré, une vieille amie l'attendait. Amelia lui avait envoyé une lettre un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait découvert le nouvel article du _Chicaneur_.

– Augusta, la salua-t-elle.

Augusta Londubat lui sourit.

– Amelia, ma chère ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

Elles s'assirent dans une loge privée et commandèrent leurs plats avant qu'Amelia ne montre l'article du jour à son amie.

– Regarde ça et dis -moi ce que tu en penses, indiqua-t-elle en lui tendant la partie réservée à la lettre d'Oliver Twist, et celle, de la copie écrite du procès que Xeno Lovegood avait inséré et qui prouvait ses dires.

– Eh bien, c'est quelque chose dis-moi ! s'exclama Augusta lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture. Xenophilius devrait faire attention à ce qu'il écrit, j'ai bien peur que Fudge n'apprécie pas ce qu'il met en avant.

– Je ne pense pas que notre ministre soit au courant de ça, répondit Amelia, un sourire au coin aux lèvres. Il ne lit pas Le _Chicaneur_ , tu t'en doutes bien.

– C'est aussi ce que je pensais de toi, ma chère, répliqua Augusta.

Amelia lui lança un sourire malicieux.

– C'est vrai, je ne le lisais pas, confirma-t-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes Aurors vienne partager avec moi son numéro à cause d'un article, je dois le dire, pour le moins intéressant. Le premier d'Oliver Twist à vrai dire.

– Et tu as décidé de continuer à le lire, au cas où ce n'était pas l'histoire d'une seule fois, si je comprends bien.

– C'est ça.

– Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu m'as fait venir ici ?

Augusta se cala confortablement dans son siège. La porte s'ouvrit et leurs plats leur furent servis. Elles patientèrent jusqu'à ce que le serveur eut totalement disparu avant de reprendre.

– Je veux que l'article soit publié autre part, dit Amelia, souriant d'un air démoniaque. Je veux qu'il soit lu par le plus de personnes possible.

– La _Gazette_ ne le publiera pas, déclara Augusta.

– Je sais. Ils sont dans les petits papiers du Ministère, affirma Amelia, ne se départissant toujours pas de son sourire. Et subitement, Augusta copia son sourire.

– Ton esprit est toujours aussi vif, ma chère, dit-elle. Je vais le leur demander. J'écrirais à Xenophilius. Il devrait savoir comment contacter M. Twist.

– Je pensais bien que tu comprendrais, continua Amelia en sortant d'autres papiers. Voilà le procès en format écrit. Je n'ai aucun doute que le Ministère soit bientôt mit au courant et fermera l'accès à ces documents, donc j'ai fait le nécessaire.

– Ce sont les seuls ? Personne d'autre n'est venu se procurer des copies ? demanda Augusta en haussant un sourcil.

– Oh, si, répondit Amelia en souriant. Cinquante-cinq personnes sont passées avant moi.

– Dès que je l'aurais fait publier, je les laisserais dans un endroit public, promit Augusta en souriant.

Après avoir discuté de choses et d'autres, Amelia retourna travailler, bien plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines. Elle dut même prendre le temps d'enlever le sourire en coin qui ne la quittait plus avant de rentrer dans son département.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter un peu plus, avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin marquer des points et demander un procès pour un homme dont elle doutait à présent de la culpabilité.

 **.**

Harry sourit. De sa main droite, il agrippait le prochain numéro du _Chicaneur_ qui serait publié la semaine suivante. De sa main gauche, il tenait une lettre qui lui était adressée exclusivement - enfin, pas nécessairement à lui, mais, disons… à _lui_.

Elle était pour un jeune homme du nom d'Oliver Twist et l'invitait à écrire pour le _Chicaneur_ en tant que chroniqueur. Il la relut bien à trois reprises avant de décider de répondre positivement à l'invitation. C'était une chance à ne pas manquer.

Au même moment, une autre lettre arriva. Elle était également adressée à Mr Twist. Winky la lui tendit en souriant.

– Une autre lettre pour vous, maître Harry, dit-elle.

Il la prit et congédia l'elfe.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire ne s'agrandit que davantage.

 **sss**

 _Cher M. Twist,_ disait-elle _. Si vous nous le permettez, nous aimerions être autorisés à publier vos articles dans notre journal. Nous sommes également particulièrement curieux du cas « Sirius Black » et de votre opinion concernant le manque de procès dont il a été victime. Si vous pouviez faire des recherches le concernant et, peut-être, le mettre en avant dans votre prochaine lettre ? Si Xenophilius Lovegood se dit enclin à y répondre, nous vous paierons tel un journaliste free-lance pour cet article et tous ceux qui suivront. Si vous l'acceptez, veuillez s'il vous plaît ajouter le numéro de votre compte ainsi que le nom de votre gestionnaire de compte ci-joint. Sincèrement, Amanda MacDougal, éditrice en chef de Sorcière-Hebdo._

 **sss**

Le large sourire de Harry s'agrandit encore. Ça, c'était encore quelque chose de prometteur. Il écrivit rapidement une réponse qu'il confia à Winky pour qu'elle aille la délivrer au bon destinataire. Sa chance paraissait croître. Bientôt, il serait en mesure de marcher sur les plates-bandes de pions plus haut placés sans se brûler…

 **.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Amelia se trouvait comme à son habitude assise derrière son bureau lorsque le ministre Fudge déboula dans la pièce.

– J'ai besoin de vos Aurors ! cria-t-il.

Amelia leva un sourcil à ses mots.

– Il faut absolument qu'ils arrêtent quelqu'un ! continua Fudge.

– Qui donc ?

– Un type qui se fait appeler Oliver Twist ! gronda Fudge, le souffle court. Il a osé écrire des foutaises dans _Sorcière-Hebdo_ !

– Vous lisez _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , monsieur le ministre ? demanda Amelia, surprise.

– Oui… euh… bien sûr que non ! Mais Dolores, oui, c'est elle qui m'a mis au courant de cet outrage ! Il faut faire arrêter Twist ! Et Lovegood par la même occasion !

– Lovegood ? Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que Xenophilius Lovegood n'édite pas _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Pourquoi donc voulez-vous le mettre en arrêt avec pour mobile l'article d'un journal qui n'est pas le sien ? questionna Amelia.

Intérieurement, elle se riait du ministre. Il était arrivé bien trop tard. L'article avait été publié et la majorité en avait déjà pris connaissance. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il pouvait faire à présent, si ce n'est souffler, grogner et hurler.

Bien sûr, _Sorcière-Hebdo_ n'était pas au niveau de la _Gazette_ en termes de notoriété, mais l'hebdomadaire avait déjà bien meilleure réputation que le _Chicaneur_. Et il y avait beaucoup de sorcières qui lisaient le journal pour les conseils mode et beauté…

Il n'y avait pas meilleure audience qu'une ribambelle de femmes mariées aux Lords des plus grandes familles, ou même les Ladies elles-mêmes…

– Il est tout aussi coupable ! cria le ministre, jetant l'obscène article sur le bureau juste devant les yeux d'Amélia. Regardez ça ! Ils osent se moquer de moi ! Le ministre de la magie !

Amelia s'empara du journal et l'examina scrupuleusement.

– Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes là, rappela-t-elle finalement en le replaçant sur son bureau.

– Mais parce que vous êtes la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et que vous devez arrêter ces deux individus ! clama Fudge. Ils calomnient le Ministère tout entier !

– Je ne vois aucune calomnie dans cet article, répliqua Amelia. Leurs propos sont véridiques et le garçon est tout à fait cohérent dans ces explications…

– Mais… mais… mais en aucun cas on ne peut autoriser que ce soit publié ! gronda Fudge.

– Il n'y a pas de loi qui l'en empêche, dit Amelia. S'il y en avait, cela ferait bien longtemps que la _Gazette_ aurait dû fermer.

Fudge la dévisagea la bouche ouverte, clignant bêtement des yeux. Puis il tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui. Dix minutes plus tard, la nouvelle concernant la fermeture de l'accès au public de la forme écrite des procès lui parvint. Elle se contenta de sourire. Encore une fois, le ministre était arrivé bien trop tard…

Lorsqu'elle quitta finalement son bureau, des dizaines de personnes avaient déjà pris connaissance de l'article et plus encore avaient requis d'eux-mêmes le script du procès. Elle découvrit plus tard que plus d'une centaine de scripts avaient été transmis au public avant la fermeture de ses archives par le ministre - sans compter celui qui avait été donné au _Chicaneur_ pour son article une semaine auparavant et ceux qu'Amelia et Augusta Londubat avaient en leur possession.

Le jour suivant, tout le Monde Magique débattait à propos du procès injuste attribué à Harry Potter.

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Amelia. Peut-être que si elle y mettait encore un peu du sien, elle serait bientôt capable de pousser les hautes sphères à ouvrir des procès qui auraient dû avoir lieu il y a de cela des dizaines d'années…

 **.**

Au même moment, une autre femme souriait à pleines dents devant son journal.

Augusta Londubat avait acheté l'édition de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ après l'impression de l'article simplement pour être capable de le relire une nouvelle fois. La manière dont cela avait été écrit… lui rappelait celle d'un homme qu'elle pensait mort jusqu'alors… Mais… à présent, elle commençait à douter de cette croyance…

– "Oliver Twist," murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Un jeune héros orphelin d'un roman moldu cherchant l'amour et l'acceptation, utilisé par les voleurs, fuit et est repoussé par ceux l'ayant aimé.

"Oliver Twist," répéta-t-elle, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Twist - tel le serpent qui serpente. Une personne capable de et s'adapter à n'importe quelles conditions et toujours s'en sortir indemne.

"Il n'y a qu'un homme auquel je peux penser et qui pourrait avoir entrepris une telle vendetta," conclut-elle.

Le seul souci était qu'elle l'avait cru mort depuis toutes ces années.

 _Ou peut-être seulement disparu…,_ se rappela-t-elle. _Il semblerait que j'aie une nouvelle correspondance à mettre au goût du jour._

Augusta fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau jusqu'à mettre la main sur un parchemin qui n'était pas marqué par le sceau des Londubat. Elle était certaine d'avoir raison, mais si l'homme auquel elle pensait avait bel et bien écrit ces lettres - sous le pseudonyme d'un adolescent - alors elle devrait être prudente.

Il avait disparu des années auparavant après tout. Ça ne ferait pas bon ménage si elle lui écrivait une lettre sur son parchemin habituel s'il ne souhaitait bien ne pas être retrouvé…

– Ah ! Je me sens rajeunir, rit-elle en préparant ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'écriture de sa missive. Mon cher professeur, je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir la chance d'entrer une nouvelle fois en contact avec vous…

Ainsi, elle entama sa lettre.

Elle n'écrivit pas énormément, juste ce qu'il fallait. Augusta ne souhaitait pas trop en dire au cas où quelqu'un l'intercepterait.

 **sss**

 _Professeur Malfoire,_

 _J'ai la certitude que ces twist sont de votre fait. Si je me trouve avoir raison, je vous prie de considérer mon aide, quels que puissent être vos projets pour l'avenir. Après tout, vous et moi pensons tous deux que certaines personnes se croient au-dessus du lot de par leur savoir et leur expérience. C'est pourquoi, si vous comptez froisser leurs certitudes, il ne vous suffit que d'un mot, et je serais immédiatement à vos côtés._

 _Augusta L., née S. (ancienne élève de l'an 1870)_

 **sss**

– Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'envoyer à présent…

Augusta choisit finalement d'envoyer une chouette effraie plutôt commune. Elle lui commanda de revenir avec la lettre si la personne en question était décédée. Mais elle en doutait fortement. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que son ancien professeur n'avait jamais masqué son intérêt pour Oliver Twist et Charle Dickens en général. Non, il y avait aussi la manière dont les lettres étaient rédigées. Augusta ne connaissait personne d'autre qui aurait à la fois pu écrire d'une telle manière et emprunter le nom de Twist.

– La patience m'est obligée désormais.

Elle devrait aussi mettre Neville en garde pour ce qui se préparait. Sans avertissement, le pauvre garçon risquerait d'être réduit à l'état de cendres s'il advenait qu'il croise le chemin de son ancien professeur…

 **.**

Une heure plus tard, une chouette effraie suivit d'une autre parvinrent jusqu'à la fenêtre d'une miteuse demeure dans le centre de Londres. La nuit était déjà bien entamée et personne à l'exception d'un jeune homme n'était plus réveillé dans la maison.

Le jeune homme s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant après un étrange rêve à propos d'une porte et d'un couloir.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour les laisser entrer. Les deux chouettes furent rapidement suivies d'une troisième qui semblait n'avoir fait qu'attendre que la fenêtre en question s'ouvre. Il haussa un sourcil avant de s'emparer des lettres qu'elles transportaient.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait recevoir des lettres de cette manière, il en était bien conscient. Il avait pris le risque de recevoir personnellement chaque courrier jusque-là, mais une fois à Poudlard, ce ne serait plus envisageable.

 _Je dois penser à demander aux gobelins de bien vouloir prendre mon courrier en attendant que Winky et Dobby le récupère_ nt, songea Harry en ouvrant une lettre après l'autre. La première était la réponse qu'il avait tant attendue après avoir contacté son vieil ami à propos d'un voleur qu'il avait démasqué - voleur qui avait chapardé son ami, non pas une, mais deux fois déjà…

 **sss**

 _Mon cher vieil ami,_

 _Lâche prise. Ça ne mérite pas ton temps. Tu l'as peut-être trouvé, mais réfléchi une minute au prix que tu devras payer si tu tentes de le capturer. Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi. Ne la passe pas à chercher vengeance. Il y a dans ce monde encore des personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Vis pour eux._

 _Oublie ce que ce voleur a fauché._

 _Il était temps de s'en débarrasser de toute façon._

 _Ton vieil ami_

 **sss**

Harry renifla dédaigneusement avant d'écrire rapidement sa réponse.

 **sss**

 _Mon très cher vieil ami,_

 _Jamais je ne laisserais tomber. Certaines choses ne peuvent simplement pas être enterrées. Certaines choses ne peuvent tout simplement pas être pardonnées._

 _Ton vieil ami,_

 **sss**

Les deux autres lettres apportaient de plus joyeuses nouvelles. Une en particulier - celle délivrée par la chouette effraie. Harry haussa un sourcil en en prenant connaissance.

– Au moins, celle-ci va m'être d'une aide précieuse, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

– Laquelle ? demanda une autre voix et Harry sursauta avant de se retourner et de pointer sa dague sur la jugulaire de son ami.

– Reg ! siffla-t-il. Tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas me surprendre ! J'aurais pu te tuer !

– Oui, oui, répondit Reg, ne semblant pas y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Alors ? De quoi est-ce que tu parlais ?

– Une alliée, répondit Harry.

– Une alliée ?

– Elle me connaît de… d'avant dirons-nous…

– Et comment… ?

– Oliver Twist. Elle sait que j'étais pour le moins… obsédé par ce personnage au temps où j'étais professeur. Et aussi à ma façon de poser mes questions apparemment. Je pense que ces deux points l'ont mise sur ma piste.

– Et maintenant ?

– Rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle ne sait pas que je suis Harry à présent. Tout ce dont elle a connaissance, c'est que je suis en vie, et je pense que je pourrai avoir besoin de ses ressources. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle fait partie d'une des familles que j'aurais voulu à mes côtés de toute manière. Ce sera plus simple si elle sait que c'est moi après tout.

– Qu'en est-il des autres lettres ?

Cette fois-ci, un sourire vint se nicher sur ses lèvres.

– Quelque chose qui pourrait bien m'aider dans ma tâche, répondit-il.

– Oh… quoi ?

– Je te laisse lire celle-ci si tu me promets de faire quelques recherches pour moi, proposa Harry, tenant la lettre à distance de manière à ce que Reg ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

Reg scruta la lettre puis Harry avant de soupirer.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il, toujours avec si peu d'enthousiasme.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

– J'ai besoin d'informations à propos d'un certain couloir…, dit-il en tâchant au mieux de le décrire. Je veux tout ce que tu peux trouver, prends ton temps. Je ne doute pas qu'on en ait la nécessité.

Reg hocha la tête et Harry lui tendit la lettre.

Lorsqu'il acheva sa lecture, ses yeux étaient ronds.

– Par Merlin ! jura-t-il. Tu m'étonnes que ça va nous aider !

– Yep, confirma Harry en appuyant sur le « p ». Et tout ce qu'il a fallu, c'est une innocente petite lettre adressée à un torchon à potins.

– Serpentard.

– Fier de l'être, répliqua Harry en souriant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter l'offre.

Les rouages d'un cadre plus large commençaient enfin à s'actionner…

* * *

 **Question time:** Je serais très curieuse d'entendre vos théories vis-à-vis de la suite de cette histoire si vous en avez, car elle est bientôt sur le point de prendre un tournant important, et je me demande si jusque-là, vous avez des hypothèses sur les événements à venir ! N'hésitez pas à me délivrer vos idées les plus folles s'il le faut, j'en ai quelques-unes à propos de cette histoire, moi aussi ^^


	23. Chapter 22: The Wheels Start Turning

**RARs :**

 **Maud :** Alors, pour ce qui est de tes espoirs pour la suite, il y en a certains qui vont se réaliser et d'autres qui ne vont pas se passer de la même façon que tu les imagines, mais qui vont tout de même finir par arriver également, puis il y a les théories dont je ne connais moi-même pas la finalité, car je les partage, mais la présente publication ne me permet pas encore de me positionner. Et des surprises, tu risques d'en avoir ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture, des bisous !

 **Lils :** C'est bien vrai ! Il y a tellement de fictions en anglais qui la présente comme telle et trop peu en français ! Je trouve ça vraiment chouette que tu gardes le contact avec moi-même si tu connais déjà la suite ! J'apprécie que tu puisses me donner ton avis au fur et à mesure ! Je veux la réunion de janvier ! Cela fait une dizaine de chapitres (même plus) qu'on l'attend, argh ! Des bisous et croisons les doigts pour une prochaine publication de l'auteure !

* * *

 _Veuillez excuser mon retard, le temps de correction s'est un peu allongé._

 _Une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 ** _the wheels start turning_**

Une semaine plus tard - un peu avant la reprise des cours au collège Poudlard - Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord régent de la Maison des Malfoy de Grande-Bretagne, se retrouva dans une situation pour le moins déplaisante.

Il était bien connu que sa demeure était porteuse d'impressionnantes barrières de protection, assez impressionnantes en fait pour faire obstacle au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il venait à tenter de les détruire. Ces jours-ci, le manoir était envahi par les Mangemorts et occupé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Mais là n'était pas son problème, puisqu'il l'avait, après tout, proposé en guise de quartier général pour leurs opérations.

Non, le vrai problème de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy - qui était présentement installé dans son bureau, à s'occuper de la paperasse ministérielle - était la personne qui était subitement apparue dans la pièce sans y avoir au préalable était invitée.

L'inconnu était jeune - Lucius l'aurait estimé n'être pas plus âgé que son fils, s'il n'avait pas perçu dans ses yeux une étrange lueur de maturité, une sorte d'intelligence si spéciale mue par l'expérience. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient ramenés traditionnellement, à l'aide d'un ruban aux couleurs des Serpentard. Les robes qu'ils portaient étaient elles aussi coupées d'une manière désuète. Vertes, avec une tunique noire et un pantalon de la même teinte en dessous. Des bottes en cuir noir et une ceinture argentée qu'on aurait cru faite à partir de feuilles d'argent complétaient l'ensemble. Le jeune garçon était le portrait craché d'un jeune Salazar Serpentard, bien avant qu'il rencontre les autres fondateurs et qu'ils construisent ensemble leur école.

Les yeux verts glacés ne faisaient rien pour améliorer l'image qu'il renvoyait. Un sourire cruel et froid se jouait sur son visage, soutenu par un regard encore plus perçant.

– "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord de la branche anglaise de la Maison des Malfoire," commença-t-il dans un sifflement perceptible. Lucius en frissonna et chercha sa baguette du bout des doigts.

"Ne t'y essaie pas, très cher Lord de la branche secondaire," continua-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée, et avant même que Lucius puisse agripper sa baguette, celle-ci s'envola dans les airs et atterrit dans la main du garçon en face de lui.

À la merci de l'inconnu, Lucius déglutit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait entendu parler de la magie sans baguette, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue être utilisée d'une manière aussi désinvolte que celle dont avait fait preuve le jeune garçon.

– Qui… qui que tu sois, au moindre geste, tu regretteras sincèrement ta naissance ! siffla finalement Lucius. À présent petit inconscient, il va falloir me rendre ma…

Une douleur se propagea dans l'ensemble de son corps, le forçant au silence.

Ce n'était pas comme un Doloris, mais ce n'était définitivement pas plaisant - comme une bonne claque sur les fesses et le moment juste après, où on ne peut penser qu'à la douleur qui en découle.

– Ne m'appelle plus jamais « petit », Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ou c'est moi qui vais te traiter comme le morveux désobéissant comme lequel tu te comportes depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années déjà ! siffla-t-il en retour tandis que Lucius se mettait à bafouiller.

– Comment oses-tu ?! Je suis le chef de la Maison des Malf…

Une fois de plus, la même douleur vint l'assaillir et le fit s'interrompre.

– Toi ! Comment oses-tu ? grinça le garçon. Parler ainsi au Lord de ta Maison, comme si tu lui étais supérieur !

– Lo… Lord ?!

Lucius dévisagea le plus jeune, puis jeta un regard vers la porte de son étude. Quelqu'un devait bien avoir entendu…

– Ne t'en fais surtout pas, dit-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Personne ne viendra nous déranger jusqu'à ce que j'en ai terminé avec toi.

Les yeux du blond se plantèrent de nouveau dans les émeraudes du garçon.

– Après tout, continua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, il s'agit d'une affaire de famille. La magie dormante qui coule entre ces murs gardera cette conversation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes jusqu'à ce que moi, en tant que Lord de la Maison, en décide autrement.

Dans les étranges pupilles du garçon, Lucius ne pouvait déceler aucun mensonge. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire et personne ne lui viendrait en aide, jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse délibérément s'en aller.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas essayer. Il se releva brusquement, s'apprêtant à désarmer le plus jeune.

Au lieu de ça, une force invisible le repoussa en arrière, son dos s'écrasant contre la chaise sur laquelle il fut obligé de se rasseoir.

– Refais cela et je vais vraiment commencer à te traiter comme un gosse indiscipliné et te donner la fessée jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à mieux te tenir, siffla le garçon en face de lui. Et moi qui pensais qu'en tant que Malfoy et Sang-Pur tu aurais été élevé correctement ! Tout ce que je vois ici, c'est un homme adulte qui ne se comporte pas mieux qu'un enfant de deux hivers à peine. Quelle disgrâce pour ma famille !

Lucius s'empourpra, incapable de se sentir autrement qu'un moins-que-rien après avoir été réprimandé par un simple adolescent.

La colère reprit le dessus.

– Qui te donne le droit de me traiter…

Cette fois-ci, il se coupa non pas du fait du garçon, mais parce que ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur la bague qu'il portait. Une chevalière. Et pas n'importe quelle chevalière.

Lucius se mit à pâlir lorsqu'il y reconnut les armoiries de la famille Malfoire.

Le regard du garçon suivit celui du _plus âgé_ et un sourire cruel pointa de nouveau sur ses traits fins.

– "Ainsi, tu l'as finalement remarquée," dit-il sans se départir de son mortel sourire.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu," renifla-t-il, moqueur, en secouant la tête. "Tu n'es qu'un enfant, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

En retour, Lucius aurait bien voulu renifler de dédain au nez du jeune garçon, mais ce furent les règles inculquées par son père qui le retinrent. Jusqu'à présent, Lucius avait peut-être agi comme Lord de sa Maison, mais il ne l'était pas et ne le serait certainement jamais. En plus de cela, il avait été entraîné pour savoir se comporter devant son Lord…

Le garçon sembla tout de même deviner son intention et renifla lui-même de dédain.

– Apprends donc à montrer un tant soit peu de respect, enfant de la branche secondaire, le morigéna le garçon. Et pendant que tu y es, mon cher Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, j'aimerais, je te prie, connaître la raison exacte de ma présence.

Lucius cligna des yeux à ces mots et releva la tête vers le sourire toujours aussi hostile sur le visage du plus jeune.

– Je… je ne comprends pas moi-même la raison de vôtre venue, milord, bredouilla-t-il le plus respectueusement possible cette fois. Lucius avait beau ne pas connaître le nom du garçon qui lui faisait face, la chevalière était tout ce dont il avait besoin d'avoir connaissance. Ce garçon avait toute sa vie au creux de ses mains. S'il ne faisait que le mettre une fois de plus en colère, il pourrait bien perdre sa place dans la famille plus vite qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

– Tu es certain de ne pas savoir ? persifla-t-il. Tu es sûr de toi ?! Alors, tu vas me dire que la lettre que j'ai reçue il y a deux jours n'était qu'un mirage ?!

– Une lettre, milord ?

– Oui, une lettre, siffla-t-il en retour. Une lettre m'expliquant que tu usais de mon nom et de l'influence qu'il t'apporte pour circonvenir le ministre ! Une lettre m'expliquant que tu te sers de l'argent que je te donne pour financer ton style de vie ! Une lettre m'expliquant que tu uses des connexions que _j'ai_ formées pour atteindre _tes_ objectifs ! Ose me dire que l'on m'a menti, je t'en prie ?!

Lucius pâlit encore davantage.

– Je… milord…, balbutia-t-il, son esprit de Serpentard tournant à toute vitesse afin de trouver un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage. Je… je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose de la sorte ! Qui que soit la personne vous ayant écrit…

– N'ose pas essayer de me mentir ! répliqua le garçon. Penses-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas vérifié ces dires ? Tous tes agissements sont archivés ! Comment peux-tu même tenter de me mener en bateau ?!

La colère qui émanait du garçon était clairement visible. Elle coulait sur les murs de l'étude, se mélangeant à l'air ambiant comme un poison ; d'une odeur de puissance incommensurable. Lucius frissonna violemment.

– Je… je… , balbutia le blond. Il ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Il ne voyait plus qu'une image pour son avenir : celle où il serait déshérité et chassé de la famille. À la rue, pas mieux que les moldus qu'il haïssait tant. La magie familiale envolée, sa baguette brisée…

– Je v… vous en prie milord… je… je vais changer ma f… façon de faire ! Une petite chance, u... une seule ! Je vous en supplie, milord ! murmura-t-il en tentant de reprendre la même contenance qu'il avait exprimée ces dernières années.

Le garçon le regarda de haut, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe.

– Tu n'auras plus aucun accès à la fortune familiale jusqu'à ce que tu me prouves que tu peux subvenir aux besoins de ta propre famille toi-même. Tu n'exprimeras plus aucun vote en mon nom et tu m'enverras chaque requête pour que je puisse prendre mes propres décisions. Et tu vas également cesser d'utiliser mon nom pour parvenir à tes fins, siffla-t-il. Si tu m'obéis sans rechigner, peut-être t'autoriserai-je à rester membre de cette Maison.

Sur ces mots, le garçon transplana, directement, sans prendre le moindre compte des barrières protectrices - qui ne laissaient passer personne d'autre que la famille…

Lucius frissonna et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Que dirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il lui était à présent impossible de le financer ? Il y avait toujours la dot de sa femme bien sûr, mais ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire, au mieux…

 **.**

Harry entrebâilla discrètement la porte du Square Grimmaurd et jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci étant vide, il l'ouvrit nettement et s'y glissa avant de la refermer doucement derrière lui.

– Et où est-ce que tu étais passé, jeune homme ? une voix blanche le sermonna. Harry se retourna vivement vers son parrain qui se trouvait sur le second palier de l'escalier.

– Euh… juste sur le pas de la porte… pour prendre l'air, tu sais…, répondit Harry, une once de culpabilité sur son visage. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais…

Sirius soupira et fit signe à son filleul de monter. Harry obtempéra et ensemble, ils s'installèrent dans la pièce de la tapisserie. Sirius ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers Harry.

– Harry, commença-t-il dans un soupir. Tu sais bien que c'est…

– Je sais que c'est dangereux de quitter la maison ! l'interrompit Harry. Mais le porche se trouve encore derrière les barrières ! Je n'ai pas fait un pas de plus, je te le promets !

Harry observa son parrain chercher la vérité dans ses yeux.

– Tu n'as réellement pas fait un seul pas de plus ? tenta-t-il de confirmer d'une voix profondément calme.

– Non. Pas un seul. Si tu ne me crois pas, je veux bien prendre du Veritaserum pour te le prouver. Mes paroles ne changeront pas, assura Harry. Et il ne mentait pas, après tout, on pouvait très bien transplaner depuis le pas de la porte et y revenir sans incident.

– Très bien, dit-il finalement. Mais s'il te plaît Harry, à partir de maintenant, abstiens-toi de sortir, même sur le porche.

Harry voyait bien que son parrain n'aimait pas jouer les adultes responsables, néanmoins, dans ses yeux brillaient tout de même un farouche besoin de le protéger.

– Je ne le ferais plus, promis, le rassura Harry. Il n'en aurait plus besoin. Dans une semaine, il serait à Poudlard et le reste des choses qu'il avait à faire pouvait bien attendre jusque-là.

– Merci.

Et avec ces mots, Harry s'en sortait plutôt bien, une fois encore - avec Sirius en tout cas, puisque, sans qu'il en soit conscient, un œil magique azur le suivrait partout jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

 **.**

Durant la semaine, une femme fût aperçue, l'air satisfait, la dernière édition du Chicaneur entre les mains. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour amorcer son enquête. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus à attendre encore longtemps. Bientôt, il y aurait assez de plaintes de la part du public pour presser le procès de Sirius Black.

Amelia sourit tandis qu'elle relisait pour la énième fois l'article. Elle n'en avait jamais assez. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait voir enfin quelqu'un pointer les problèmes du système !

 **sss**

 _Cher Éditeur,_

 _La dernière fois, vous m'aviez expliqué qu'il n'existait pas de trace écrite du procès de Sirius Black. Ce point a piqué ma curiosité et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de creuser un peu de mon côté._

 _Pour se faire, je me suis rendu aux archives du Ministère et ai recherché le dossier de Mr Black. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui indique la présence du moindre procès - pas que cela me surprenne après vos confidences, mais je voulais tout de même en être certain._

 _Mes recherches ont fini par s'étendre au-delà du simple procès et je me suis retrouvé à chercher tout ce qui avait le moindre rapport avec Mr Black. J'ai même été jusqu'à porter mon enquête jusque dans les journaux de l'époque où il fut arrêté._

 _Un des articles que j'ai dénichés m'a particulièrement interpellé et m'a rappelé quelque chose dont j'avais entendu Potter et ses amis parler il y a quelque temps. L'article en question proclame que Mr Black est à l'origine du meurtre de douze moldus et de Peter Pettigrow, un ami de feu Lily et James Potter. Il y est également très clairement écrit : « Mr Black fut retrouvé riant sur la scène de crime, hurlant à tout-va qu'il était à l'origine de la mort de Lily et James Potter. Il fut arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban sans délai. »_

 _En fin d'année dernière, j'avais bien entendu Potter et ses amis en parler, mais c'est en lisant cet article que je me suis souvenu des paroles de Potter : « C'est Peter Pettigrow qui m'a entaillé le bras durant le rituel nécessaire à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. » Bien entendu, il existe toujours la possibilité que ce ne soit rien de plus qu'un mensonge et que Vous-Savez-Qui ne soit pas véritablement de retour parmi nous, mais je n'exprimerai aucun avis tant que nous n'en saurons pas davantage à ce propos._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait est le suivant : si Harry Potter a vraiment inventé toute cette histoire, pourquoi y avoir inclus un homme décédé il y a quatorze bonnes années ?! Qui plus est, en sachant que l'inclure la rendrait encore moins plausible qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Bien sûr, je ne suis pas expert en mensonges et je ne peux prétendre savoir ce que pense Harry Potter, mais je crois que toute personne réfléchissant un tant soit peu logiquement éviterait d'office de mentionner un sorcier mort dans son histoire si son objectif est qu'on y croit._

 _Alors, pourquoi l'avoir cité en premier lieu ?! Il y a déjà un Black en cavale, pourquoi donc se servir de Pettigrow ?_

 _Ça ne peut pas avoir de rapport avec ses parents puisque tous deux étaient leurs amis. Mais je ne peux sincèrement pas deviner une autre connexion entre eux. S'il souhaitait qu'on puisse vérifier ses accusations, il aurait très bien pu utiliser Mr Black comme bouc émissaire puisque celui-ci est dans la présente incapacité de répliquer._

 _Et puis, il y a une autre chose que je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre. Le jour lors duquel Sirius Black eut prétendument exécuté Peter Pettigrow, rien ne fut retrouvé de la dépouille de ce dernier si ce n'est un doigt. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir de quel sortilège il s'est servi car, croyez-le ou non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sort pareil. J'ai posé la question à mon arrière-grand-père, et il m'a répondu : « Je ne connais pas de pareil sortilège. Il existe bien des maléfices pour réduire une personne à l'état de cendres ou les faire exploser pour qu'il n'en reste rien, si ce n'est des morceaux de chair, d'os et de peau. Mais tout faire disparaître à part un doigt ? Non, jamais je n'ai entendu ça de ma vie. » Il m'a également expliqué qu'il n'existait à sa connaissance rien qui puisse produire cet effet par ricochet._

 _Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas contenté de le croire sur parole et j'ai fait mes propres recherches dans la bibliothèque familiale pour trouver quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de ce qui est rapporté dans le journal. Notre bibliothèque est conséquente et compte des centaines d'années de savoirs. Pourtant, je n'y ai rien trouvé._

 _Honnêtement, rien que d'y penser me donne un mal de tête. Si un sortilège d'explosion a effectivement bien été lancé, comment se fait-il que le doigt ait été retrouvé entier ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas plus de dommages ? Un sort de la sorte aurait dû s'étendre sur tout le voisinage et non sur quelques rues. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Allez jeter un coup d'œil dans Connaissances basique de la théorie magique avec Mafalda. La Magie est une énergie. Vous êtes en mesure de la canaliser à l'intérieur d'un intermédiaire, mais plus l'énergie dont vous usez est importante, plus elle devient sauvage. Peu de sorciers sont capables de suffisamment la maîtriser à ce niveau pour l'empêcher de faire tout éclater sur son passage. Même si Black est un sorcier pour le moins exceptionnel, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tant que son nom n'est pas Dumbledore ou Vous-Savez-Qui, il n'aurait pas été apte à faire exploser Pettigrow de la sorte sans détruire les demeures alentour. Il reste donc, indubitablement, le problème que pose ce doigt…_

 _La dernière chose qui me rend confus dans son cas est l'absence de contrôle vis-à-vis de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. N'était-ce donc pas la première chose qui aurait dû être faite ? Et n'utilisez pas l'excuse de la guerre. Nous avions bien assez de temps pour faire le simple geste de soulever une manche et regarder ce qui se trouvait en dessous, même à l'époque. La Marque des Ténèbres ne peut être manquée. Alors, pourquoi l'avoir envoyé sans délai à Azkaban ?_

 _Bien sûr, il reste le problème de Mr Black s'étant de lui-même déclaré coupable. Mais en soi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on voit quelqu'un se comporter ainsi, l'est-ce ? Dans le monde moldu, ils ont un nom pour le syndrome qui expliquerait que Mr Black se soit écrié « qu'il était coupable du meurtre de James et Lily Potter. » On l'appelle le syndrome du survivant. Pensez-y de cette manière : un Auror et son partenaire, qui sont tous deux très proches l'un de l'autre, font le tour de plusieurs demeures à la recherche de Mangemorts. L'Auror qui est à la tête de leur duo dit à son partenaire de vérifier telle maison tandis qu'il s'occupe de la suivante. Sauf que, lorsqu'il entre, le partenaire en question se retrouve sous la baguette d'une poignée de Mangemorts et périt dans l'assaut. Suite à cela, l'Auror est assailli par la culpabilité étant celui qui lui a ordonné d'entrer. Il se blâme donc pour la mort de son ami - même s'il ne l'a théoriquement pas tué lui-même._

 _Maintenant, imaginez la même histoire en remplaçant simplement l'Auror dont on parle par Sirius Black._

 _Sirius dit aux Potter de faire quelque chose et leur vie est fauchée. Peut-être même que Pettigrow est impliqué, vu que c'est l'un des servants de Vous-Savez-Qui (Je ne fais ici que de simples suppositions qui pourraient éventuellement combler les blancs, je n'affirme en rien que cela s'est réellement passé comme cela). Et Sirius se met à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Il tente de tuer le traître, mais se fait piéger par celui-ci. Qu'il se mette à rire en s'accusant de la mort de James et Lily Potter ne serait dans cette hypothèse que le résultat de la pression de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait alors, et de son incapacité à se venger. Aurait-il été envoyé à Ste Mangouste et aurait-il eu accès à une dose de filtre de paix, l'histoire qu'il nous aurait racontée aurait peut-être était différente de celle que l'on connaît aujourd'hui._

 _Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je n'affirme absolument pas que l'histoire s'est déroulé de cette manière. Dans ce sombre cauchemar, ce n'est qu'une théorie parmi tant d'autres._

 _Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà auprès de ceux qui pensent que je ne suis qu'un avorton, mais je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de garder plus longtemps pour moi tous ces secrets déterrés…_

 _Oliver Twist_

 **sss**

La réponse de Xeno Lovegood était ajoutée juste à sa suite et même Amelia pouvait en conclure que la curiosité de l'éditeur en chef du Chicaneur avait été piquée par ce jeune homme qui questionne tout ce qui l'entoure.

Amelia se demanda combien d'autres suivaient cet échange épistolaire, en espérant au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'Oliver Twist ne s'arrête pas d'écrire - simplement parce qu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui posait les bonnes questions, ou seulement parce que cette correspondance était pour la moins intéressante.

 **sss**

 _Cher Mr Twist,_

 _J'ai été très impressionné par votre raisonnement. Je me suis rendu chez Fleury et Bott pour confirmer vos paroles au sujet des_ Connaissances basique de la théorie magique avec Mafalda _et je dois dire que vos explications sont tout à fait juste au vu des descriptions de l'auteure. Je peux également confirmer ce que vous avez dit à propos du mal dont souffrirait Mr Black. Le travail de recherche que j'ai effectué à propos des moldus était tout bonnement fascinant. J'ai réellement été intrigué par la portée de leurs savoirs sur des sujets auxquels nous n'avons jamais donné vraiment d'importance jusqu'ici…_

 _Mais revenons à notre sujet. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir entendu Harry Potter parler de Peter Pettigrow, comme s'il était toujours en vie. Ma fille m'a aussi confirmé l'avoir entendu, et je suis certain que leurs cas ne sont pas unique. Votre raisonnement selon lequel Mr Potter aurait dû trouver un individu dont la culpabilité est plus vraisemblable est correct._

 _Pourquoi se servir de Peter Pettigrow au lieu de Sirius Black ? Pour moi, la seule explication crédible est la suivante : Mr Potter dit la vérité et Pettigrow est le réel coupable dans cette histoire. Dans ce cas de figure, la résurrection de Vous-Savez-Qui semble plus que plausible. Mais d'un autre côté, cela changerait complètement notre vision des choses à propos des événements d'il y a quatorze ans..._

 _Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le travail du journaliste de démontrer la vérité, mais celui des Aurors. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est les guider dans leur enquête. Espérons que ce soit suffisant pour rouvrir le dossier. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir un innocent à Azkaban, ou même subissant le baiser._

 _Ce serait tout simplement effrayant._

 _Xenophilius Lovegood_

 _Éditeur en chef du Chicaneur_

 **sss**

Amelia finit par poser son journal et retourner à son travail. Elle n'avait pas même encore commencé lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, et elle sourit avant de laisser entrer la personne en question. Ça n'avait pas pris très longtemps à Fudge pour réagir cette fois-ci.

– Amelia ! s'écria Fudge en pénétrant dans la pièce. J'exige qu'un procès soit ouvert pour Black. Je veux que les preuves de sa culpabilité soient exposées au grand public ! Occupez-vous-en… sans plus tarder !

– Je vous demande pardon ? lui demanda Amelia en haussant un sourcil, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Mon bureau est rempli de Beuglantes ! Je veux que cela cesse, alors vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je vous demande ! Je veux qu'il soit jugé publiquement ! Et que ce soit fait immédiatement, compris ?!

– Il y a toujours une chance que Black ne soit pas coupable, monsieur le ministre, répliqua Amelia. Le ministre se contenta de renifler de dédain.

– Il l'est, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus ! Dumbledore me l'a lui-même affirmé à l'époque. Contentez-vous de trouver les preuves et de les présenter au procès !

Sur ces mots, Fudge s'en alla de nouveau.

Amelia s'appuya contre son siège. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir trouver ce qui s'était réellement passé.

 **.**

Autre part, au même moment, la dernière édition du Chicaneur fut jetée sur un bureau.

Albus Dumbledore n'était, il fallait le dire, pas enchanté par cet Oliver Twist.

Et il ne pouvait évidemment pas protester puisque cela faisait beaucoup trop de temps que l'idée d'obtenir un procès pour Sirius Black était reculée. Le problème était que, s'il voulait persévérer avec son plan d'origine, le nom de Sirius ne devait pas être lavé de tous soupçons. Albus avait besoin qu'Harry reste vivre chez son oncle et sa tante. Il avait besoin du héros prêt à se sacrifier pour le plus grand bien. Albus n'avait bien évidemment pas envie qu'Harry périsse. Le garçon avait encore toute sa vie devant lui et il devrait être en mesure de la vivre comme bon lui plaisait.

Mais Harry avait aussi la responsabilité de mettre une fois pour toutes fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort. Et s'il devait choisir entre la vie d'un enfant et celle de milliers d'autres, il prendrait sans aucune hésitation la seconde option.

Et il y a aussi ce qu'il s'est passé au procès, songea-t-il. Il était toujours incertain quant à sa manière d'avoir déniché toutes ces lois. Hermione ne l'avait pas aidé et qu'il les ait trouvées lui-même était peu probable. Le problème était qu'Albus ne voyait que deux explications logiques à cela : soit Harry avait accès à l'esprit de Voldemort, soit l'horcruxe présent dans son corps commençait à le posséder. Et, quelle que soit la bonne explication, cela entrait en contradiction avec son plan.

 _Il va falloir que je le surveille lorsqu'il reviendra à Poudlard_ , songea-t-il. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait vraiment le dessus sur l'enfant, il préférerait en finir avec lui que d'avoir un jeune Voldemort se baladant dans les couloirs de Poudlard une seconde fois. Même s'il devait se salir les mains pour ça.

 _Nous avons encore du temps, peut-être existe-t-il une façon de rompre la connexion entre eux_ , pensa-t-il. Il devait garder Harry le plus pur qui soit pour la tâche auquel il le destinait. La seule question qui devrait le préoccuper était la possibilité de l'entraîner aux arts de l'esprit. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, il préférerait ne pas les lui apprendre. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui se passerait s'il n'était soudainement plus capable de lire les pensées du garçon.

Après tout, Harry et Voldemort partageaient bien des points communs dans leur enfance et Albus redoutait qu'il se laisse lui aussi emporter par les ténèbres comme l'avait jadis fait Voldemort. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le moment…

 **.**

Autre part, un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban rédigeait rapidement une lettre à l'attention de la direction du département de la justice magique - une certaine Amelia Bones. En temps normal, l'ancien prisonnier ne s'embêterait même pas à écrire cette lettre. Il n'était pas la personne la plus logique qui soit et n'avait jamais pensé à comment présenter sa situation s'il venait à en avoir la chance un jour. Il était de ceux qui préféraient s'établir dans l'action et aller chasser le traître pour mettre fin à sa pathétique existence. Il n'avait jamais pensé à une façon de laver son nom de manière plus légale que cela.

Alors, lorsque les articles de _Sorcière Hebdo_ et du _Chicaneur_ étaient sortis, Sirius les avait tout simplement fixés bêtement, comprenant ce qu'il lisait, mais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ce fut sous la recommandation de son filleul - après qu'il lui eut donné une énième tape à l'arrière du crâne - qu'il était enfin entré en contact avec Gringotts comme terrain neutre puis avait entrepris d'écrire une lettre à Amelia Bones pour raconter sa version de l'histoire.

Bien entendu, les chances qu'on lui accorde un véritable procès étaient incroyablement faibles, mais son filleul avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait au moins essayer…

Et Sirius Black, étant qui il était, avait eu une réaction pour le moins… peu commune lorsque son filleul avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait à tout prix se laver de toute culpabilité. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit de s'en occuper, il s'était levé de la chaise de cuisine dans lequel il était installé et avait gagné la porte, s'apprêtant à prendre sa cape pour sortir.

– Que le feu et le vent m'en soient témoin, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ?! cria Harry lorsque Sirius ouvrit ladite porte en enfilant sa cape.

– Je vais au Ministère pour leur dire que je suis innocent, répondit Sirius, une expression confuse au visage. C'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, après tout…

Harry passa une main sur son visage avant de traverser le hall et de ui asséner une tape sur le crâne, pour la troisième fois de la journée.

– As-tu perdu la tête, stupide Gryffondor ? siffla Harry. Eau et terre, à quoi donc est-ce que tu pensais ?! Est-ce que tu réfléchis vraiment ou l'espace entre tes oreilles est-il réellement vide ?!

Sirius dévisagea Harry pendant un instant en clignant lentement des yeux, avant de murmurer :

– C'était vraiment effroyable Harry. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais Snape…

Harry lui donna simplement une autre tape - pour la quatrième fois.

– Si j'arrive à t'arrêter en ayant le même ton que Snape, alors tant mieux. Lui au moins, n'aurait pas couru vers le danger la tête la première sans réfléchir au préalable !

– Tu es cruel, Harry !

Sirius sembla presque geindre.

– Absolument cruel ! Comment peux-tu même songer à me comparer à Snape, de tous ceux que tu aurais pu choisir !

– Tant que cela fonctionne, répliqua Harry avant de traîner son parrain dans la cuisine, priant silencieusement pour que Sirius n'ait pas remarqué que sa mère n'avait étrangement pas pipé un mot lors de leur discussion…

Harry étant chanceux, son parrain ne remarqua rien. Ce dernier fut forcé par son filleul à écrire une missive à l'attention d'Amelia Bones dans laquelle il racontait son histoire et il fut également obligé à entrer en contact avec les Gobelins pour demander à se servir de Gringotts comme terrain neutre entre les deux partis - il ne fallait pas oublier que les Détraqueurs étaient toujours autorisés à lui donner le baiser dès qu'ils le dénicheraient, ce qui rendait sa situation très précaire.

Sirius était donc assis à la table, rédigeant les événements d'il y a quatorze ans, sous le regard perçant de son filleul.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était conscient de l'œil azur les observant et des oreilles les ayant écoutés de bout en bout depuis qu'Harry avait insisté pour qu'il change sa situation actuelle de lui-même au lieu d'attendre qu'on le fasse pour lui.

Et, contrairement à Sirius, les oreilles les ayant espionnés n'avaient pas manqué l'étrange silence qui régnait dans le hall d'entrée.

L'œil magique remarqua donc l'arrêt imperceptible d'Harry avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et ses yeux qui avaient glissé sur le portrait. Un subtil hochement de tête lui fut adressé avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui, protégeant le reste de la demeure de la voix criarde anormalement silencieuse du portrait.

– Intéressant, murmura le propriétaire de l'œil azuré. Tout bonnement intéressant.

* * *

 _Dès le prochain chapitre, nous commençons enfin à vraiment entrer dans l'univers de JK, bien que l'auteure prenne toujours énormément de libertés quant aux informations données par notre chère Rowling ! J'ai hâte de vous montrer ça !_


	24. Chapter 23: ca 900 AD To Trick Someone

**RARs :**

 **Lils :** C'est Moody qui a le plus de classe dans toute cette histoire pour l'instant XD Sal n'a pas terminé de devoir pousser untel ou untel à faire ci ou ça, ça ne le dérange plus du tout de jouer dans l'ombre, et lorsqu'il aura terminé la partie, et qu'il en sortira, il sera déjà trop tard pour l'arrêter. Certains l'ont déjà compris ^^ J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! Je te laisse à ta lecture, de gros bisous !

* * *

 _ **to trick someone**_

 **900 apr. J.-C.**

Le village était dévoré par les flammes.

Cette journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres depuis la fin des guerres gobelines. Après la signature du traité de paix, Sal avait laissé les gobelins pour reprendre son voyage. Anastasius, lui, en avait décidé autrement et était resté un peu plus longtemps parmi eux. Ne connaissant que trop bien l'amour qu'il portait au travail des archives, Sal l'avait faire comme il lui plaisait. De son côté, il préféra s'en aller loin, sans vraiment savoir vers quelle contrée son voyage le mènerait. Il n'était pas certain s'il souhaitait partir en direction de ce qu'on nommerait la Chine ou se rendre plutôt dans le sud. Le continent africain était toujours une possibilité…

Toutefois, tous ses plans furent réduits à néant lorsqu'il aperçut de la fumée qui filait au-dessus des arbres.

Au lieu de poursuivre jusqu'à la côte, il changea de direction pour se rendre sur l'emplacement duquel la fumée s'élevait, trouvant là un village en proie aux flammes.

Il l'observa, l'examinant de ses yeux perçants. Il avait appris il y a bien longtemps que foncer tête baissée n'était pas la meilleure des idées pour gérer ce type de situation. Il activa ses yeux de Basilic - même si les utiliser était éprouvant magiquement parlant, comme toutes les formes de magie Fir Bolg dont il pouvait se servir, et particulièrement lorsqu'il s'en servait sans dévoiler sa seconde paupière. Mais il le devait. Il n'allait pas risquer de tuer des innocents simplement en braquant son regard sur eux.

À première vue, il ne pouvait distinguer que de la fumée, puis, après quelques instants, des silhouettes se détachèrent dans la fournaise, courant au travers, criant, pleurant, hurlant.

Ses yeux de Basilic lui permirent de voir les villageois se rassembler au centre du village - probablement sur la place du marché. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi se rassemblaient-ils là alors que leurs maisons étaient en train de brûler ?

Sal se faufila jusqu'au village et y pénétra, jetant sur lui-même un sort de désillusion et une enveloppe à l'épreuve des flammes. Il suivit le chemin qu'il voyait avec sa vision altérée et qui l'amena non loin des silhouettes mouvantes qui prenaient la direction de la place centrale.

Là-bas, il trouva les villageois serrés les uns contre les autres, les enfants pleurant dans les jupes de leurs parents. Au-devant se tenaient les hommes et juste derrière eux, les femmes apeurées, mais déterminées à protéger les enfants et les blessés tout au fond.

Les hommes s'étaient munis de faucilles, de haches et de râteaux. Des armes. Les seules armes que des personnes comme eux possédaient. Sans pouvoirs. Sans-Magie. Un village de Sans-Magie luttant pour survivre.

Leurs opposants étaient des hommes gigantesques armés de haches, de glaives et d'autres armes - de vraies armes. Rien d'improvisé comme celles des villageois.

Sal connaissait bien le type de vêtements que portaient les intrus.

Lui aussi les avait portés par le passé - bien avant de revenir en Bretagne.

Des Vikings.

Des Vikings en chasse.

Les villageois s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège, incapables de fuir.

Sal poussa un soupir.

Il savait que cette fois-ci, il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir en intervenant et en sortir indemne, si simplement. Même si les Vikings n'avaient vraisemblablement aucun mage de leur côté - ils en avaient rarement, étant de grands vagabonds - ils ne seraient pas aussi facilement intimidés que ceux d'il y a une cinquantaine d'années.

Sal reposa son regard sur les villageois, se concentrant cette fois sur un homme au-devant et tenant entre ses mains un bâton de bois.

Un mage.

L'homme avait visiblement une jambe cassée et une blessure profonde au crâne. Il pouvait voir d'ici les possibles dégâts internes et autres côtes brisées juste en estimant le peu de mouvements qu'il faisait.

En considérant l'homme, Sal se mit à secouer la tête, consterné.

 _Inconscient_ , songea-t-il en poussant un soupir exaspéré, cherchant un plan pour prendre le contrôle de la situation. _Complètement inconscient. Même Anastasius y aurait réfléchi à deux fois - même si seulement l'espace d'un instant - avant de se jeter comme ça dans ce genre de situation. Flammes et cieux réunis ! Cet homme est le plus imprudent que j'ai rencontré au cours de ce dernier millénaire. Il ne laisse même pas la place au doute ! Il a foncé dans le tas sans y penser plus d'une seconde et s'étonne maintenant de se retrouver en mauvaise posture !_

Il laissa ses pensées de côté et retourna à la situation présente.

Il avait une bonne idée quant à la manière d'effrayer les Vikings. Le seul problème, c'était les villageois qui risquaient d'être aussi effrayés qu'eux, mais considérant leur mage intrépide - et peut-être légèrement stupide - il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

 **.**

Sal sortit de sa cachette, levant son sortilège de désillusion par la même occasion.

Sa cape se mit à onduler et une fumée noire s'en échappa. Son capuchon était relevé, ombrageant son visage et ses émeraudes, seules, brillaient. Son grand bâton précédemment réduit et placé dans son étui était juché dans sa main gauche, son bois ancien étincelant au travers de runes argentées. Sa cape était ouverte sur le devant, exposant sur sa ceinture argentée ses dagues rutilantes, ses couteaux, ses potions et ses poisons.

Un Basilic vert émeraude, la langue sifflante et prêt à frapper, était brodé sur sa tunique noir de jais. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient métamorphosés bien sûr, et même un mage Viking aurait dû mal à défaire son sort. Le seul souci était que cette magie était l'une des plus éreintantes, étant exprimée dans la langue de sa mère : le fourchelang.

Non pas que Sal connaisse quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse parvenir à la même transformation. Son bâton magique n'était pas fait pour l'aider dans des sorts du quotidien, après tout. Pour y parvenir, il avait besoin de l'aide d'un support magique différent. Le fourchelang en était un, les runes, un autre - malheureusement les runes n'étaient d'aucune utilité dans la métamorphose des habits…

Parallèlement, le fourchelang avait un effet secondaire : celui de rendre l'effet du sortilège aussi solide que possible, mais aussi légèrement intimidant, sans même qu'il ait à trop forcer…

– Qui… ? murmura Sal d'une voix rauque, enchantée pour porter au-delà des flammes et faire écho dans tout le village. Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ?

La scène qui se jouait devant lui se gela. Les Vikings se tournèrent vers lui, le dévisageant avec incertitude. Sal fit mentalement un sourire en coin.

– Toi…, dit-il avec une langue du Nord, plus ancienne, mais toujours compréhensible, en fixant son regard sur l'un des Vikings. Est-ce toi ?

À peine eut-il exprimé sa question qu'une rune se dessina dans l'air et fut lancée sur le Viking qui s'effondra, subitement couvert de sang. Il ne lui avait fait aucune blessure mortelle, simplement de légères coupures. Son but n'était pas de les blesser, seulement de les effrayer.

– CCCCC'est toi, s'exclama-t-il en norrois, laissant sa voix siffler comme celle d'un Basilic. Mais tu n'es pas tout sssseul…

Ses yeux mitraillèrent le Viking qui se tenait le plus près du blessé. Cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas. Il laissa sa seconde paupière se relever sans la moindre hésitation tuant l'homme sans délai. Épuisant pour Sal, mais absolument terrifiant pour les témoins de la scène…

– Vous avez osé fouler la tombe de ma génitrice, siffla-t-il en projetant une rune vers un autre homme placé près du blessé. Celui-ci se mit à hurler lorsque ses mains se couvrirent de boursouflures comme s'il les avait plongés dans le feu dansant autour de Sal.

– Toi…, dit-il en fixant le Viking en proie à la souffrance. Il referma ses paupières. Tu as détruit l'urne de mon frère...

La panique était à son paroxysme dans les rangs des envahisseurs.

Sal savait très bien quelles pensées traversaient leurs esprits. Il leur avait montré son pouvoir et sans un mage dans leur rang, ils ne pouvaient interpréter ses actions que d'une seule manière : celles d'un Jötunn dont le sommeil sur cette terre avait été perturbé par leur venue. **[1]**

Les Jötunn étaient des êtres monstrueux lorsqu'on les mettait en colère, ils le savaient. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas considérés comme des êtres maléfiques dans la mythologie nordique, mais ils ne faisaient pas non plus partie des plus gentils.

Sal jouait avec leurs pires cauchemars, se dressant au plus haut de sa taille, ses yeux menaçants les perçant de toutes parts.

– Je ne montrerais aucune pitié envers ceux m'ayant fait du tort, siffla-t-il, sa voix grave et glaciale. Vous paierez pour vos méfaits.

Son bâton les baigna d'une lumière aussi puissante que celle du soleil, frappant le village en proie aux flammes de ses ombres maléfiques. Les silhouettes de créatures fantomatiques semblèrent s'échapper des flammes, prêtes à partir en chasse.

Un autre des envahisseurs s'effondra sous le regard meurtrier de Sal et les Vikings se mirent à fuir. Certains d'entre eux se délestèrent de leurs armes pour aller plus vite, d'autres s'inclinèrent aux pieds de Sal pour tenter d'apaiser son courroux avant de fuir à leur tour.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, le village était déserté de tout envahisseur.

Sal resta silencieux, ses yeux glissant sur les villageois. Il les observa trembler sous son regard, les leurs emplis de terreur. Même le sorcier semblait affecté par la scène qu'il venait de jouer.

Sal soupira avant de sortir des flammes. Il examina les alentours. Endiguer le feu était la première de ses priorités, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Il se tourna vers les villageois et leva les sortilèges apposés sur son capuchon et sur ses yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit légèrement étourdi. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, et même si ça faisait un millier d'années qu'il ne l'avait plus eu en main, il rêvait de retrouver sa baguette magique. Utiliser de la magie runique était beaucoup moins épuisant que ne l'était l'utilisation de magie sans avoir un catalyseur tel qu'une baguette...

Il abaissa son capuchon, montrant à tous son allure humaine.

– Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour éteindre l'incendie, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Le mage le dévisagea, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis, tout de suite après, il éclata brusquement de rire.

– Tu… tu n'es pas un démon ! s'exclama-t-il, riant toujours comme un hystérique, haletant entre ses éclats de rire.

Sal renifla, amusé.

– Bien sûr que non, confirma-t-il. Mais il fallait bien ça pour les faire partir. Je ne prétends pas être assez fort pour tous les mettre à terre et en ressortir vivant.

– Comment ? demanda le mage.

– Plus tard, répondit Sal, l'incendie d'abord.

 _Et ensuite les blessés - même toi Mr Stupide-mage-inconscient_ , songea Sal, sans rien en dire à voix haute.

– Tu as raison, confirma le mage en se tournant vers les habitations qu'il commença à arroser.

Sal le laissa procéder et, de son côté, tomba à genoux et dessina des runes sur le sol. Intérieurement, il savait bien qu'utiliser un rituel pour tarir les flammes ne ferait que vider plus vite encore ses réserves de magie, mais étant donné que ce n'était que de la magie runique, c'était censé être moins drainant que tout ce qu'il avait utilisé auparavant.

– La prochaine fois, donnez-moi un millier de runes de stase à dessiner, grommela Sal, mais plus jamais quelque chose de la sorte. Je me sentirais certainement moins épuisé avec elles qu'au moment présent !

Les villageois, toujours méfiants à son égard, se tournèrent également pour aider avec le feu. Certains d'entre eux restèrent à ses côtés, l'observant et protégeant les enfants et les blessés qui ne pouvaient pas aider.

L'un des plus âgés s'approcha de Sal et observa son travail.

Au bout d'un certain moment, il osa le lui demander :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais… mon enfant ?

Sal s'arrêta brièvement à l'utilisation du mot « enfant ».

– Ne devrais-tu pas toi aussi aller les assurer dans leur tâche ?

– C'est ce que je fais, répondit-il calmement. Je suis… un mage… tout comme… eum... lui.

Il fit un geste en direction de l'autre mage, incertain de la manière dont on appelait les mages aujourd'hui.

– Un Lord gracié par le Seigneur tu veux dire ? le questionna le vieil homme.

– C'est cela même.

Sal sourit légèrement à la description du vieil homme pour désigner l'autre mage.

– Tu ne possèdes pas de baguette pour user de ton don, observa le vieil homme.

– Non, répondit Sal, ne s'embarrassant pas à lui expliquer que son bâton magique et la baguette de l'autre mage étaient techniquement la même chose. Même si les deux objets ne s'utilisaient pas de la même manière - avec son bâton, il ne pouvait pas faire de métamorphoses ou utiliser des charmes, il servait simplement pour les runes et les rituels… mais d'une certaine façon, on pouvait les rapprocher…

– Je suis un Lord expérimenté, mais de là où je viens, on me nomme druide.

Sal n'était pas certain si ce mot était encore utilisé chez les Sans-Magie. Le christianisme commençait à gagner en terrain, après tout. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ce mot faisait référence au démon, ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il avait trop été enlisé dans la guerre opposant les mages aux gobelins pour se préoccuper des Sans-Magie.

– Un druide ? répéta l'homme. Comme ces légendaires et tout-puissants guérisseurs ?

Tout-puissants… bien, au moins, il n'était apparemment pas encore considéré comme le diable en personne.

– Eux-même, bien que je ne suis pas véritablement tout-puissant, répondit-il après quelques instants. Et c'est parce que je suis différent de lui (Il fit un signe de tête en direction du mage qui tentait d'éteindre le feu.) que je dois faire les choses d'une autre façon.

– Donc tu n'es pas un vrai druide, conclut l'homme puisque Sal avait nié sa « toute-puissance ».

– Mon père en était un, répliqua Sal en tentant une nouvelle approche. Il est mort il y a très longtemps. Tout ce que je sais des druides, je le tiens de lui.

Après cette explication, le vieil homme hocha la tête, l'air d'avoir compris.

– Tu étais trop jeune lorsqu'il a péri, alors même si tu es druide aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas tout-puissant puisque tu n'as pas eu le temps d'acquérir tout son savoir.

L'homme semblait enfin y trouver une logique.

– Quelque chose comme ça, accepta Sal avant de se relever. Il prit son bâton en main et activa les runes dessinées sur le sol en leur transmettant un peu de magie. Elles se mirent à briller d'un éclat doré avant de disparaître vers les maisons en feu, les enveloppant chacune dans des cercles runiques.

Sal leur transmit une nouvelle vague de magie et des barrières bleutées apparurent subitement autour des flammes, les éteignant en les privant d'oxygène.

– Impressionnant, grinça le mage en revenant vers Sal. Il marchait à l'aide d'un bâton métamorphosé et s'y appuyait fortement.

Sal renifla en guise de réponse.

– Ce qui est impressionnant, c'est que tu puisses encore marcher, répliqua-t-il. N'importe qui d'autre avec les mêmes blessures serait déjà à terre... ou bien en-dessous.

L'autre mage haussa les épaules.

– Je ne pense pas que tu en connaisses assez sur mes blessures pour faire un tel diagnostic, répondit-il nonchalamment en prenant de profondes et douloureuses inspirations.

À ces mots, Sal haussa un sourcil.

 _Stupide et inconscient_ , songea-t-il. _Plus encore que ne l'est Anastasius, bien pire que lui…_

– Je suis guérisseur, Maître Sorcier, répliqua-t-il avec un sourcil toujours haussé. Je suis parfaitement en mesure de distinguer une blessure mortelle d'une blessure mineure.

L'autre le scruta, la surprise se lisant clairement sur ses traits.

– Est-ce que cela veut dire que parmi tous ceux qui auraient pu me venir en aide, c'est un guérisseur qui m'a secouru ? Une personne qui n'est d'ailleurs pas censée se battre même pour sauver sa propre vie ?!

Sal renifla de mépris à l'entente de ses paroles, mais ne les contesta pas. Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser en ce moment même.

– Allonge toi, ordonna-t-il l'air sévère. Tu pourras bien te morfondre plus tard. _Après_ que je t'aie soigné.

– Mais enfin…, commença l'autre.

Sal fit un rapide mouvement de main et le mage obstiné bascula lorsque sa cane disparut subitement. Sal le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et l'aida à s'allonger.

– Eh bien, voilà, dit-il d'une voix calme comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Je me disais aussi que tu étais assez sage pour suivre mon bon conseil.

Le mage grogna et Sal lui lança un sourire en coin en faisant tournoyer son bâton.

La toile colorée qui s'étendit sur le corps entier du blessé indiqua à Sal tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Les mages d'aujourd'hui étaient incapables de comprendre les motifs tourbillonnants et l'agglomérat de couleurs qui se répandait en forme de dôme au-dessus du corps du patient, mais Sal, étant celui qui avait inventé ledit dôme, il n'eut pas le moindre mal à décrypter ce qu'il y vit.

Et il n'aimait pas du tout ce que les signes lui indiquaient.

Le sorcier observa le dôme avec des yeux curieux.

– Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

– Un sort qui me montre où sont tes blessures et quelles sont-elles, répondit Sal en lisant les runes et hiéroglyphes glissant le long des lignes colorées.

– Tu est apte à lire cela ? continua le mage, impressionné.

– Il s'agit de mon sort, alors bien sûr que j'en suis capable, répondit Sal en roulant les yeux. Et tu es en très mauvais état. Je suis presque subjugué que tu aies réussi à ne pas te vider de tout ton sang jusque-là.

Il l'était réellement. Une personne normale n'aurait pas réussi à se relever après avoir reçu de telles blessures. Le mage avait une grave commotion cérébrale, plusieurs côtes fêlées - l'une d'entre elles perçant même l'un de ses poumons -, une hémorragie interne résultant de plusieurs autres blessures, une plaie faite au couteau au niveau du ventre et la jambe cassée tant attendue. N'importe qui d'autre se serait contenté de rester allongé au sol et d'attendre que la Mort vienne les faucher.

Comment est-ce que cet idiot s'était débrouillé pour rester debout tout ce temps-là ? Et ne parlons même pas de marcher ou de continuer à pratiquer la magie !

– Alors… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? le questionna le mage.

– Si tu n'étais pas présentement en train de me parler, j'aurais bien dit que tu étais mort, répondit sèchement Sal. Mais comme tu sembles encore en être toujours capable, que dirais-tu de présenter tes adieux ?

Le mage resta quelques instants silencieux en l'entendant.

– Alors, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour moi ? finit-il par demander.

Sal renifla de dédain.

– Je vais essayer, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ne me demande pas de miracle. Il est possible que tu survives, mais je ne sais pas dans quel état tu seras ensuite.

– Très bien, fauve que tu peux dans ce cas, pria-t-il. Rien ne sera perdu si tu n'y arrives pas. Je suis mourant de toute manière.

 _Et pour la énième fois, je me retrouve à devoir accomplir l'impossible. Pourquoi est-ce que cela tombe toujours sur moi ?!_ grogna intérieurement Sal. Ça ressemblait étrangement à la dernière fois. La seule différence étant que le blessé était un mage adulte et que ses blessures étaient encore plus graves que ne l'avaient étés celles du jeune gobelin. Ce devait être son karma qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici…

Sal inspira, expira, puis commença à inscrire de nouvelles runes sur le sol et fit apparaître un autel.

– Comment vont les autres villageois ? demanda-t-il au vieil homme.

– Excepté ceux qui n'ont pas survécu, il ny a pas de cas trop grave, répondit-il. Notre guérisseuse s'occupe des blessés les plus importants.

Sal laissa son regard voler en direction des blessés. Effectivement, se tenait là une vieille femme s'occupant de panser leurs blessures. Sal jugea que cela devrait être suffisant pour le moment et retourna à son cercle runique.

– Qu'est-ce que cela ? le questionna le vieil homme en observant les idéogrammes gravés à même le sol.

– Un cercle runique, dit Sal. Il me le faut pour procurer mes soins.

– Notre guérisseuse n'a pas besoin de ce genre de bagatelle, répliqua le vieil homme, l'air sceptique.

– Votre guérisseur ne tente pas de supplier la Mort d'épargner ce pauvre homme, répondit Sal en faisant léviter l'homme maintenant livide sur l'autel.

– Il n'a pas l'air d'être au bord du gouffre, fit remarquer le vieil homme.

– Ses vêtements dissimulent ses blessures les plus importantes, répondit Sal. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais je peux déjà voir la Mort se dissimuler dans son ombre.

Sal savait qu'il jouait avec leur superstition en s'exprimant de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à expliquer quelles étaient les meurtrissures du mage - surtout maintenant que l'adrénaline qui maintenait jusqu'à présent l'homme en vie était retombée et qu'il était assurément en train de succomber.

– Je déteste devoir soigner des idiots comme lui, murmura Sal en pénétrant le champ runique. N'approchez pas du cercle. Vous serez à la merci de la Grande Faucheuse si vous vous y risquez, informa-t-il le vieil homme.

– Je ne m'en approcherai pas, le rassura-t-il. Et je vais m'assurer que personne d'autre ne s'y tente.

– J'apprécierai, le remercia Sal.

Bien entendu, il avait déjà érigé une barrière pour empêcher quiconque de s'aventurer près du cercle, mais ça lui économiserait de l'énergie si personne ne s'y essayait. Énergie dont il allait avoir besoin. Créer des illusions et des métamorphoses, puis éteindre les flammes avait drainé son énergie. Surtout qu'il avait agi sans posséder la concentration que lui avait un jour procurée sa baguette. Il savait d'ores et déjà que panser les blessures du mage allait réduire ses réserves au strict minimum. Après ça, il ne pourrait plus rien effectuer d'autre.

 **.**

Bien évidemment, rien ne pouvait être si simple avec le mage qu'il traitait.

Après avoir clos le cercle et mis le corps du blessé en état de stase, il avait fait disparaître ses vêtements, juste pour être alerté une minute plus tard que le cœur du mage avait décidé de s'arrêter.

– Et ça s'appelle un sortilège de stase, jura Sal en fourchelang. Evidemment, il a fallu que tu fasses mieux que tout le monde et que tu me donnes encore plus de mal !

Le mage ne lui répondit pas.

Sal fit apparaître un bol rempli de l'eau de sa gourde qu'il rendit stérile et chauffa à l'aide d'un sort. Il nettoya ses mains et les désinfecta puis appela à lui le pouvoir que lui procurait ses liens avec les Oiseaux-tonnerres. Un éclair s'échappa de la paume de sa main qui reposait à présent sur le torse du mage - éclair constitué d'une magie dont Sal n'avait par ailleurs pas du tout eu l'intention d'user. Tout comme ses larmes de Phénix et sa vision thermique, ce pouvoir coulait dans ses veines, mais en contrepartie, drainait une forte quantité de magie lorsqu'on s'en servait… L'électricité se répandit dans le corps du blessé, le faisant se tordre en deux - pas qu'il en soit conscient de toute manière - et fit repartir son cœur. Puis, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et Sal jura. De sa main gauche, il fit réapparaître le dôme.

– Fantastique, pensa-t-il. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

Il posa le sac qu'il portait en dessous de sa cape sur le sol et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un kit de potions. Sans même tenter de les différencier, il fit venir à lui d'un geste de la main une potion de régénération sanguine et diverses autres fioles. L'une d'entre elles servait à faire tomber son patient dans un coma magique pendant plusieurs heures et une autre à stabiliser les organes internes.

De son autre main, il sortit prudemment l'une de ses dagues et la suspendit au-dessus de sa paume de manière à ce qu'elle ne tienne que par magie. Il conjura une flamme pour la stériliser, puis il massa la gorge du mage en lui faisant avaler les potions et son cœur s'arrêta une fois de plus.

Enfin, il se finit par se mettre à battre irrégulièrement pendant quelques instants avant de se stabiliser.

– Première crise enrayée, marmonna Sal avant de pointer la dague sur le torse du blessé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, activa des runes préservant leur intimité et vérifia celles rendant la zone stérile. Puis il plongea le couteau, ouvrant le torse du mage et examina chaque problème qu'il trouva.

À mesure que son diagnostic avançait, un malaise s'installait en lui.

Jusque-là, il avait rarement eu à ouvrir le torse d'un patient pour traiter les dommages internes manuellement. C'était son dernier recours. Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas soigner ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Il pourrait rater quelque chose de grave s'il y allait en aveugle.

– Note à moi-même : trouver un sort permettant de voir les dégâts internes sans avoir à ouvrir le patient, marmonna Sal en gallois en commençant à endiguer le sang s'écoulant. Il examina une nouvelle fois les blessures et s'empara de deux types d'herbes, les laissant distraitement tomber dans l'eau bouillante qu'il avait précédemment fait apparaître.

Il stérilisa une nouvelle fois ses mains et toucha un par un les organes. Le dôme se transforma, montrant non plus les blessures du corps entier, mais seulement les dommages des organes touchés.

Délicatement, il dessina des runes et hiéroglyphes sur les organes, les couvrant de potions régénérantes et les traita à l'aide de divers sorts. C'était un travail éreintant dont Salvasahar avait horreur - et plus encore en ce moment même puisqu'il commençait déjà à ressentir les effets des sorts qu'il avait lancés précédemment.

Lorsque son corps commença à le faire vraiment souffrir, il repoussa la douleur et dessina d'autres runes sur les chevilles, les poignets et le front du mage.

Il entailla ensuite ses propres poignets et utilisa son sang pour dessiner d'autres runes sur le corps du blessé. Elles s'activèrent, puis disparurent. Elles serviraient à aider à la guérison du mage sur le long terme lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec son rituel.

Maintenant, il en était au point critique.

Il s'empara du bol rempli de la décoction aux herbes et couvrit les organes avec la lotion jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient entièrement régénérés.

Il s'occupa ensuite de réparer les côtes fêlées. Pour ce qui était des dommages causés au poumon, en revanche, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'une potion ou un sort pouvait guérir.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans ce cas-là : il se mit à pleurer.

Ses larmes coulèrent sur l'organe, le guérissant comme seules des larmes de Phénix pouvaient le faire. Il sentit sa magie se drainer encore un peu plus avec l'utilisation de cette technique. Car même s'il avait hérité de cette capacité, il avait toujours besoin de magie pour s'en servir…

– J'irais te pourchasser jusque dans l'au-delà si tu ne fais que penser à mourir après ça, le menaça Sal. Je déteste vider mes réserves et si je découvre que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, je te ferais regretter d'être mort !

Il savait que sa menace était vaine, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de laisser sortir la frustration accumulée à l'encontre de ce mage stupide au possible et absolument chanceux qu'il soit passé par là d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il contrôla une nouvelle fois l'état des dommages dans leur ensemble et exhala. Le pire était derrière eux. La commotion commençait à donner des signes encourageants grâce aux runes de sang qu'il avait dessinées à l'aide du sien sur son front, et même si sa jambe était encore cassée, les premiers indices d'une infection avaient disparu.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à recoudre la plaie désormais.

Sal finit par soigner l'os du sternum qu'il avait dû brisé pour s'occuper du poumon.

Lorsqu'il inspecta son travail, il ne trouva plus rien de démoralisant ; tout avait repris sa place.

Il raccommoda soigneusement les muscles couches après couches jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa magie commencer à faire effet d'elle-même. Par la suite, il fit apparaître une simple aiguille qu'il désinfecta et se mit à recoudre les plaies - celles faites par sa dague et celles qui lui avaient entaillé le ventre. Heureusement, le couteau qui lui avait fait ça n'avait pas au préalable été empoisonné. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas été certain d'avoir été en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui…

Enfin, il termina par remettre les os à leur place et stabiliser la blessure à l'aide de bandages et d'un morceau de bois. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé des forces…

Sal oscilla, la fatigue le rattrapant rapidement.

Il était tout bonnement épuisé.

Il brisa le cercle rituel et observa avec celui-ci les lignes le composant et l'autel disparaître, laissant le mage reposer à même le sol.

Il se sentit perdre l'équilibre avant de perdre connaissance.

 **.**

Lorsque Sal reprit conscience, il était toujours allongé sur le sol, mais une couverture le couvrait à présent.

– Comment te sens-tu ? une voix lui demanda et le regard de Sal se posa sur la personne qui venait de parler.

Elle appartenait au mage qu'il avait sauvé.

Le mage en question était assis à ses côtés, une couverture lui couvrant les genoux.

– Tu ne t'es pas levé, j'espère ? demanda Sal, anxieusement.

– La guérisseuse me l'a interdit, grommela le mage. Elle m'a dit que si j'osais sortir d'ici, elle irait jusqu'à me ligoter !

Sal soupira, soulagé.

– Tu aurais pu rendre tous mes efforts vains si tu t'y étais tenté, soupira-t-il et soudainement le mage paru culpabiliser.

– Oh, fit-il, bredouillant. Je pensais que… comme tu as utilisé la magie pour me soigner… enfin c'est ce que les autres m'ont dit… je… enfin… je…

– Même la magie a besoin de temps pour guérir des blessures comme les tiennes, fit remarquer Sal, toujours aussi fatigué.

Le mage l'observa avec un visage parfaitement lisse.

– Tu ressembles à un fantôme, commenta-t-il finalement.

– Guérir à l'aide d'un rituel comme je l'ai fait est extrêmement fatigant, expliqua Sal. Je dépends essentiellement de ma réserve de magie pour le pratiquer. Normalement, un mage peut se servir d'énergies extérieures à son propre noyau pour assister la sienne - c'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'on utilise une baguette magique -, mais dans un tel rituel, on ne peut compter que sur sa propre magie, son âme et son sang. On peut aussi se servir d'herbes et utiliser des potions et des sorts, mais ils dépendent entièrement de sa propre réserve, magique ou non. Ils peuvent épauler dans le rituel, mais ce n'est pas la même sorte d'intervention que l'on peut obtenir à l'aide d'une baguette…

Il ne commenta pas l'épuisement magique dont il souffrait déjà avant d'entamer le rituel. Ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon de parler de ses faiblesses à un homme qui pour ce qu'il en savait pouvait encore passer d'allié à ennemi à n'importe quel moment.

– Un rituel…, murmura le mage. Alors, cela signifie que je dois ma guérison à de la magie noire ?

Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de l'information.

– Non, le contredit Sal. La magie noire est quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

– Tu as dit que tu as utilisé ton sang, c'est de la magie noire à mes yeux.

– J'ai aussi utilisé mes larmes et mes mains, répliqua Sal en roulant les yeux. Ils font aussi partie de mon corps. Est-ce que m'en servir revient aussi à pratiquer la magie noire ?

– Le sang contient l'essence même de notre magie. Cela est considéré comme un vol de l'héritage d'une personne de se servir du sang d'un autre mage… ou d'en changer l'essence…

– Ton sang n'a pas été altéré lorsque j'ai utilisé le mien sur toi, expliqua Sal avec lassitude. Ton corps a assimilé un peu de ma magie, mais dans quelques semaines, elle disparaîtra d'elle-même et tout redeviendra comme avant. Il n'y a aucun dommage permanent.

– Mais les rituels…

– C'était un rituel destiné à panser tes blessures, l'interrompit Sal en bougonnant. Je suis un druide, je n'ai pas appris énormément de vos mouvements de baguettes. Je ne peux pas en utiliser une pour soigner, les rituels sont la seule manière que je connaisse pour le faire.

– Arrête ! l'interrompit le mage, ahuri. Comment ça, c'est « la seule manière que tu connaisses » ?! Tes parents ne t'ont-ils jamais appris à utiliser une baguette - ne t'ont-ils pas appris que lire les anciens textes rituels et tenter de s'en servir conduit aux Ténèbres ?!

– Aux Ténèbres ? répéta Sal, confus.

– Tout le monde sait cela ! s'écria le mage, les yeux écarquillés. Lorsque tu essaies d'utiliser un des anciens rituels, tu perds inévitablement l'esprit !

La pièce manquante du puzzle finalement retrouvé éclaira enfin Sal sur les paroles de l'autre.

– Vous possédez encore des textes écrits par les druides en personne ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien entendu, affirma le mage. Mais personne n'est autorisé à s'en servir…

– … parce qu'aujourd'hui, plus personne ne possède l'immunisation pour les utiliser correctement, compléta Sal, l'esprit ailleurs.

– L'Immunisation ? répéta l'autre, perdu à son tour.

– La première chose qu'un druide se doit d'accomplir est d'immuniser son corps par des renforcements, expliqua Sal. Sans cette protection, un druide est incapable de contrôler la magie rituelle et finit inévitablement par perdre la tête.

– Une immunisation..., répéta le sorcier une fois de plus. La réponse à nos interrogations à toujours été aussi simple que cela ?

– Oui, confirma Sal. Il s'agit d'une protection permanente qu'un druide possède le temps d'une vie une fois pratiquée. Il doit s'en munir dès lors que sa magie arrive à sa première maturité. Il lui faut au moins cette protection avant d'arriver à sa seconde. S'il ne le fait pas, il ne peut pas devenir druide.

– S'immuniser…

Le sorcier secoua la tête, désemparé par la nouvelle.

– Comment se fait-il que tu saches une telle chose quand personne d'autre n'est au courant ?!

Sal haussa simplement les épaules.

– Mon père m'a tout appris, dit-il. J'ai terminé mes renforcements lorsque j'eus atteint dix-huit années et c'était encore avant ma seconde maturation. C'est pourquoi pratiquer un rituel n'a aucune incidence sur moi. Je ne perdrais pas ma lucidité et je ne tomberai pas aux mains des Ténèbres sauf si je le décide.

– Cela veut dire que… tu peux pratiquer tous les rituels inscrits dans les grimoires ? le questionna le mage.

– A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas bien certain, répondit-il finalement. J'ai en ma possession quelques-uns des grimoires de mon père et de ceux de ma mère, toutefois la plupart des rituels que je connais n'ont jamais été couchés sur papier. De toute façon, je pense que mon père n'a jamais vraiment pensé à le faire.

– Alors ces rituels existent essentiellement dans ton esprit ? conclut le mage, ébahi.

– Eh bien, je ne vais pas aller chercher mes grimoires à chaque fois que j'en ai la nécessité, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque j'ai une vie entre les mains comme ce fut ton cas, je n'en ai pas le temps. Tu serais mort si j'étais allé feuilleter un bouquin, répondit Sal, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était si incroyable là-dedans.

– Mais… il me semble que certains rituels sont vraiment très compliqués, comment est-ce que tu fais pour t'en souvenir dans leur intégralité ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Sal de dévisager son partenaire.

– Comment peux-tu avoir connaissance de cela ?

– J'ai quelques textes bien conservés à Gringoods, répondit-il après plusieurs battements. C'est un héritage familial, mais ma sœur et moi avons décidé de les garder en sécurité afin que jamais personne ne tombe dessus par inadvertance, ou non d'ailleurs.

Sal sentit sa curiosité être piquée.

– Tu as une chambre forte à Gringoods ? l'interrogea-t-il. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les gobelins n'aimaient pas avoir affaire avec des sorciers, alors comment se faisait-il que…

– Euh… oui… disons que… ça a quelque chose à voir avec ma famille, je pense bien, répondit le mage nerveusement et avec prudence. Je sais que les mages n'en ont pas habituellement, mais… en vérité, ma famille est la seule à avoir ce privilège… quelque chose à voir avec… comment est-ce que les gobelins appellent cela lorsqu'on leur vient en aide et qu'ils nous accordent la possession d'une chambre forte dans leur banque ? Hm… notre chef de clan ?

– Chef de clan ?

Bien entendu, Sal savait ce qu'était un chef de clan. C'était le chef d'une famille gobeline, un statut similaire aux Lords et aux Maîtres de Maisons dans les familles de sorciers. Mais habituellement, le Lord d'une Maison n'était pas considéré comme chef de clan par les gobelins. Et les mages n'avaient pas pour habitude de se procurer une chambre forte, à l'exception de…

– Tu es un LeFay, dit Sal, comprenant soudain où voulait en venir le mage. Il était le chef de clan de la famille LeFay aux yeux des gobelins. Il avait lui-même une chambre forte et ça ne semblait plus si étrange à présent qu'on ne lui eût pas refusé si un membre de sa famille venait réclamer une chambre forte pour lui-même.

– … C'est cela, répondit le sorcier. Godric LeFay, à ton service et à celui de ta famille. En fait, moi-même, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que mon nom a à voir avec Gringoods.

– Ça a tout à voir, répliqua Sal. Tu es un membre de la famille de Morganaadth et en tant que tel, tu appartiens à un de leurs clans. Et tous les membres d'un clan sont autorisés à posséder une chambre forte à Gringoods.

– Un membre de la famille de Morganaadth ? répéta Godric. Par Myrddin ! Qui est Morganaadth ?!

Sal dévisagea Godric.

 _Par Myrddin ?!_

Ils utilisaient du nom de son père pour jurer ?!

C'était déconcertant..., vraiment étrange. C'est vrai que Sal avait lui aussi utilisé des « Par Merlin », mais cela remontait à de nombreux siècles. L'entendre à nouveau, même si on le nommait Myrddin aujourd'hui, était désarçonnant.

– … Comment expliquer cela ?

Devait-il de but en blanc dire : je suis Morganaadth ?!

– … Morganaadth est le nom gobelin de votre chef de clan, finit-il par dire.

– Tu dis vrai ? Mais un chef de clan n'est-il pas comparable à un Lord chez nous, demanda Godric.

– C'est cela.

– Alors, le Lord ne devrait-il pas être le chef de clan, dans ce cas ?

– Hm, c'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Sal. Il est... l'héritier de Morgana, mais ça ne fait pas de lui le Lord de cette Maison.

– Pour sûr, je suis au courant de ça, affirma Godric en lui montrant une chevalière qu'il n'avait vue qu'une seule fois par le passé. _Je_ suis Lord, donc il n'y a pas moyen qu'il le soit. Ça va sans dire.

Sal examina la chevalière.

– Tu n'es donc pas qu'un membre de cette famille, tu en es à la tête, répéta-t-il, en contemplant la bague.

Godric appartenait à la même lignée que lui.

– Eh oui, confirma Godric en plantant ses yeux d'un émeraude funèbre dans les siens. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas révélé qui tu étais.

Sal s'empourpra.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il en tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur son rougissement. J'étais tant stupéfait de rencontrer un LeFay que j'en ai oublié mes manières. Mon nom est Salvasahar Emrys, à ton humble service.

– Salazar Emrys ? Comme dans Myrddin Emrys ?! répéta Godric, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il dévisagea Sal d'un œil sceptique.

– Euh… oui, répondit finalement Sal. Il s'agit de mon…

Il s'interrompit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire « père », déjà parce que Godric ne le croirait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le qualifier comme l'un de ses « ancêtres ». Ça sonnait faux, même à ses oreilles.

– C'est… c'est un proche, se décida-t-il à la dernière minute.

– Un proche ? répéta Godric en souriant franchement. Le mot que tu cherches est « ancêtre », l'ami.

– Nomme ça comme tu le souhaites, répondit Sal en haussant les épaules. Et mon nom est Salvasahar, pas « Salazar ».

Godric repoussa sa reprise d'un geste vague de la main.

C'est à ce moment-là que la vieille guérisseuse décida de les interrompre.

– Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois.

Sal hocha la tête avant de dire en pointant Godric :

– Devoir sauver celui-ci m'a épuisé.

– J'ai vu ça, confirma la vieille femme en examinant Sal d'un œil critique.

– Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme qui te ressemblait trait pour trait. Il a porté assistance à ma sœur après qu'un ours l'eût attaqué. Nous ne pouvons que remercier le ciel qu'il soit passé par ici à ce moment-là. Il revenait du champ de bataille. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, il était couvert de sang et totalement éreinté. Toutefois, dès qu'il a croisé le chemin de ma sœur, il a tout fait pour lui venir en aide, raconta-t-elle.

– Et l'a-t-il sauvé ? demanda Godric, l'air intéressé.

– Oui, affirma la vieille femme. Et ce fut également le premier à m'enseigner l'art de guérir les blessures.

À ces mots, elle vissa son regard sur Sal qui s'empourpra de nouveau. Il se souvenait de cet incident, bien qu'il n'aurait en aucune mesure pu relier la petite fille apeurée de l'époque à la vieille guérisseuse d'aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua son rougissement, elle se mit à sourire et il sut alors qu'il s'était lui-même vendu.

Il secoua la tête de dépit et jeta un regard à Godric. Elle suivit son regard et hocha la tête.

– Je n'ai cependant jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier de l'avoir sauvée, continua-t-elle. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Sal.

– Je suis sûr qu'il sait parfaitement ce que vous ressentez, dit-il. Et je suis également certain qu'il apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi aujourd'hui.

– Je n'ai rien fait pour toi, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

– Bien sûr que si, contra Sal. Vous avez interdit à cet ignorant de se lever pendant que je dormais. C'est déjà bien assez.

– Eh bien, je me suis souvenu qu'il avait interdi à ma sœur à se lever le jour suivant ses soins, alors même que les blessures dont elle avait écopé à l'époque étaient moins dangereuses que celles menaçant la vie de Godric.

Elle planta son regard sur ledit Godric qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

– Vous savez bien que j'étais en chemin pour rejoindre ma sœur et ma fiancée, dit-il avec des yeux de chien battu. J'ai promis d'arriver dans la semaine. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur une bande de Vikings sur le chemin.

– Tu n'es pas tombé sur une bande de Vikings, jeune homme. Tu étais déjà parti lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Tu es simplement revenu sur tes pas pour nous venir en aide.

– Et laissez-moi deviner, il s'est jeté la tête la première dans la bataille ? devina Sal en haussant un sourcil.

– C'est exactement ça, répondit la vieille femme en souriant. Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tout le monde l'appelle le Gryffondor.

Sal s'étrangla presque.

– Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il en dévisageant Godric. L'autre mage haussa simplement les épaules.

– Tu sais… Gryffondor : l'envoi du Griffon. Ils ont commencé à m'appeler comme ça après que je sois allé... chatouiller le ventre d'un Dragon…, expliqua-t-il.

Sal le dévisagea une nouvelle fois.

– Comment en sont-ils arrivés à te surnommer « l'envoi du Griffon » après que tu sois allé… chatouiller un Dragon ? Et comment se fait-il que quiconque ait eu l'idée de faire une telle chose ?!

– En fait… c'est une longue histoire, dit Godric. Pour te la résumé, j'avais fait ce pari avec le fiancé de ma sœur, Peverell Grim, même si à l'époque, il ne l'était pas encore. Donc, c'est comme ça que me suis retrouvé à aller chatouiller ce Dragon et, comment dire, lorsque le Dragon en question s'est réveillé, j'ai… hm… je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est si un Griffon n'était pas intervenu... et… je m'en suis sorti en ayant même réussi à emporter quelques trésors avec moi. Depuis ce jour, les villageois d'ici me surnomment le « Gryffondor » étant donné que ce Griffon m'a sauvé la mise.

– Aha…, murmura Sal avant de secouer la tête. D'accord… tu viens de me prouver mot pour mot que tu as un véritable problème là-haut.

– Je t'ai dit que c'était pour un pari ! bouda Godric. Et je n'avais que quinze printemps ! J'étais jeune, stupide et téméraire.

– Eh bien, je dois te féliciter ! Maintenant tu n'es plus que stupide et téméraire ! Quelle amélioration ! railla Sal et la vieille femme se mit à rire.

– Godric est un bon petit, dit-elle. Mais tu as raison, étranger, c'est un téméraire.

– Son nom est Salazar, tantine, rappela Godric. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom.

Sal voulait insister sur le fait que son nom n'était _pas_ Salazar, mais après avoir corrigé plusieurs fois Godric dans la journée, il finit par laisser tomber. C'était comme si Godric ne voulait rien entendre.

Enfin, après une longue semaine, Godric eut finalement suffisamment récupéré pour reprendre son voyage. Il était grincheux et insistait quant au fait que sa sœur et son fiancé allaient très certainement le pendre pour son retard, mais Sal avait été ferme, et Godric était donc resté jusqu'à ce que ses blessures aient intégralement guéri.

– Alors…que comptes-tu faire à présent, Salazar ? lui demanda Godric en rassemblant ses affaires. Sal haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il. Je n'avais pas encore pris ma décision en arrivant ici.

– Tu n'as nulle part où retourner ?

Sal haussa simplement une nouvelle fois les épaules.

– Pas vraiment, répondit-il.

– Quand est-il de ta famille ? Tu ne leur manques pas ?

– Il ne reste que moi.

– Eh bien… dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de faire un bout de chemin avec moi, jusqu'à ce que ta décision soit prise ?

Sal hésita un moment avant de répondre.

– L'idée est bonne. Qui sait ce qui pourrait encore bien t'arriver si je te laisse tout seul.

Et ce fut cette décision qui traça le chemin qu'il emprunta les décennies qui suivirent.

* * *

 **[1]** = Le jötunn ou les jötnar sont, dans la mythologie nordique, des créatures humanoïdes personnifiant les forces de la nature, dotées d'une force impressionnante ainsi que, parfois, des pouvoirs divins comme celui de la métamorphose et de l'illusion.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT :**_ _Il faut que je vous avoue avoir envie de passer la publication de deux chapitres par mois à un. Le problème est le suivant : ma traduction avance lentement vu la longueur de certains chapitres/mes autres projets/mon intérêt pour d'autres choses et si je continue à ce rythme, nous allons nous retrouver avec un problème d'ici quelques mois. Je vous laisse donc le choix. Soit vous préférez que je continue comme jusqu'à maintenant et que je reprenne ensuite - lorsque je n'aurais plus de chapitres en réserve - une publication sûrement espacée et avec des délais incertains (comme je le fais pour_ _ **Black as the Blood in our Names**_ _et_ _ **Stormborn**_ _, pour ceux qui connaissent), soit je publie une fois par mois seulement et on continue comme ça._

 _C'est à vous de décider._


	25. Chapter 24: ca 900 AD Have Relatives

**Lilatloo :** En effet, ce sera moins stressant pour moi que de faire deux publications par mois, mais dans tous les cas, ça l'aurait été si j'avais fait une publication au fur et à mesure. Au moins, là j'ai un délai imparti et je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi ! Des bisous, une bonne lecture !

 **thom.h :** Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est le sauvetage, n'empêche ! Fallait bien que Godric se mette dans une situation catastrophique, pour ne pas changer XD Je suis contente que le développement chez Sal te plaise ! Surtout qu'à côté de ça, je suis sûre que tu as déjà remarqué qu'il y a des changements dans son comportement depuis le début, et c'est vraiment quelque chose de très marquant dans cette histoire, surtout en 2000 ans d'histoire. Tu as deviné, Poudlard sera bientôt Poudlard, mais ils ont un peu de boulot avant ça ^^ on en parle beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre ;) Merci pour tes ondes, ça me fait sourire chaque fois que j'y repense, je t'embrasse fort et une très bonne lecture à toi !

 **streema :** Très perspicace, tu es ! Ce n'était franchement pas évident pour tout le monde (moi la première). D'ailleurs, tu as raison, Sal n'a toujours pas fait le lien, il est un peu bouleversé par les événements, je pense X)

 **aurel8611 :** Un gros merci pour tes compliments, je ne pourrais rien faire sans vous et mes bêtas ! Je t'embrasse et je souhaite une agréable lecture ^^

 **CutieSunshine :** AHA ! Salazar entre en scène ! Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas forcément fait le lien lors de ma première lecture (je n'avais même pas fait le lien avec Myrddin, vive la culture g), mais ça remonte à tellement loin que je ne m'en souviens pas trop. On se doute tous au fond que l'histoire du dragon à une origine Gryffondorienne, même dans l'histoire originale X) L'histoire ne risque pas de te décevoir si tu aimes autant juste maintenant, moi je suis presque en apnée à chaque nouveau chapitre (qui ne sortent pas assez vite à mon goût . Bref ! Je t'embrasse fort, encore merci pour m'avoir donné ton avis sur la question et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

 **milkiway001 :** Disons qu'il a toujours attiré les problèmes, mais que dans le présent, il va les chercher XD Je ne pense pas que Sal descende d'une seule famille ? Explique pourquoi tu penses cela, parce que là je suis perdue ^^'

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Merci encore ! On continue avec nos deux protagonistes dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira, plein de bisous !

 **Lils :** Hé ! Eh bien, comme Sal ne s'est pas marié, ce n'est pas vraiment un de ses descendants. Ça pourrait éventuellement être un de ces ancêtres, et il est possible ou non que Godric descende de Mordred, mais comme nous n'avons pas plus d'infos pour l'instant, je ne rien affirmer. Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Ebenbild, je suis en liquéfaction, comme toi X) Le chapitre toutes les deux semaines c'était déjà ce que je faisais ^^'

 **Lilith Florent :** Si j'ai illuminé ta journée, alors tu as illuminé la mienne ! C'est adorable, merci de tout cœur ! Je vais tout faire pour reprendre un rythme toutes les deux semaines dès que j'en serais capable ! Merci encore, plein de bisous et une très bonne lecture ^^

 **Pims10 :** Tu n'es pas très loin, même pas loin du tout ! Ce chapitre est important pour l'histoire de Poudlard ! Je te laisse à ta lecture, plein de bisous !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Tu m'étonnes, et encore celui-ci n'est pas le plus long, j'ai un peu peur pour la suite je t'avoue. Je galère déjà au chapitre 32 alors… Je suis tout de même ravie que ma trad te plaise toujours, et que tu apprécies de relire cette version. Je t'embrasse fort, à la prochaine !

 **Neko Kirei :** Hé ! Eh oui ! Godric entre en scène, et il n'est pas le seul ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse à ta lecture, de gros bisous !

 **Maud :** Merci pour m'avoir aidée à décider, c'est toujours un peu délicat, surtout que je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir ^^ Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **no name :** Merci beaucoup pour ta réponse, cela m'aide énormément. Je te souhaite une très agréable lecture, de gros bisous !

* * *

 _Je suis de retour ! Hé oui, suite à vos réactions, j'ai décidé de prendre tout de suite l'initiative de publier un chapitre par mois. J'essaierai de toujours rester dans les environs du 15, mais je ne vous promets plus de dates fixes._

 _Merci à vous en tout cas pour vos nombreuses réponses._

 _Je vous embrasse tous très fort, une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **have relatives and you won't need enemies**_

 **900 apr. J.-C.**

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre la fiancée de Godric, Sal récolta un bon nombre d'informations concernant le monde magique actuel.

Ces soixante dernières années passées avec les gobelins, ne lui avaient jusqu'ici pas permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur les agissements et la façon de penser des mages de ce siècle.

L'une des améliorations majeures de ces derniers résidait dans le port universel de baguettes. Cette nouveauté permettait enfin aux mages de lancer des sorts ; chose dont Sal était incapable avec son bâton magique : il ne l'utilisait que dans les rituels pour dessiner ses runes, pour scander, et d'autres usages divers. Ainsi, on avait vu l'arrivée des premiers sorts qui n'étaient pas basés sur des runes - bien qu'une bonne partie de la magie s'utilise encore en dessinant dans les airs.

Ce fut lorsque Godric surprit Sal à l'observer, alors qu'il exécutait un sort qu'il se décida enfin à lui poser la question.

– Quelque chose t'intrigue ?

– La manière dont tu lances les sorts.

– Et pourquoi cela ?

Sal haussa les épaules.

– Je trouve ça fascinant, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un se servir d'une baguette de cette manière…

Il s'interrompit avant de dire quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter, et ce faisant, trahir le fait qu'il soit un voyageur du temps…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? De quelle manière peux-tu lancer un sort autrement qu'ainsi ? l'interrogea Godric, légèrement déconcerté.

Sal haussa simplement de nouveau les épaules.

– Habituellement, je pratique des rituels ou de la magie sans baguette pour obtenir le résultat souhaité. Bien sûr, il y a certaines choses qu'il m'est impossible de faire, répondit-il, l'air peu concerné. Je suis un druide, je n'ai jamais appris à être un…

– Mage, continua Godric en le dévisageant.

Pendant quelques instants, un silence s'installa entre eux, puis Godric reprit la parole.

– Alors…, tenta-t-il, alors, ça signifie que tu ne peux lancer aucun sort ?

– Non, répondit-il. Mon bâton ne me le permet pas.

– Est-ce que je peux le voir… ton bâton…?

Sal hésita avant de finalement le détacher de son étui et de lui rendre sa taille originelle.

Lorsque Godric s'en empara, il siffla de douleur.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Sal, inquiet. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le toucher et n'avait donc pas pu prévoir qu'il réagirait ainsi au toucher d'un autre que lui.

– Ça va, répondit Godric sans détacher ses yeux du bâton magique. Ça a essayé de s'approprier ma magie dès que je l'ai eu en main. Ça n'a rien fait de plus, mais… je ne m'y attendais pas… c'est comme si… comme si c'était conscient, d'une manière qui m'est encore inconnue...

– Est-ce vraiment possible ? demanda Sal, ahuri. Il pouvait encore ressentir sa connexion envers l'objet, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il puisse tenter de se lier à la magie d'un autre.

– Oui, affirma Godric. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que ça allait m'attaquer, et puis la sensation s'est soudainement évanouie…

– Aha.

– Peut-être que cela serait arrivé si je m'en étais emparé sans ton consentement.

– C'est possible, répondit Sal en haussant les épaules. En général, on ne laisse personne le toucher à l'exception d'un parent de sang en qui on a toute confiance. Un bâton magique n'est sensible qu'à une seule magie. Personne d'autre que son propriétaire ne peut s'en servir.

– Comment ça ? l'interrogea Godric, fasciné.

– Les cœurs explicita Sal, l'air désintéressé. Il contient des éléments te liant aux créatures dont tu es le descendant. Ils sont choisis en fonction des ancêtres majeurs du côté maternel et paternel. En principe, avec une telle combinaison, le bâton est assez unique pour ne répondre qu'à toi. Et, après une certaine durée d'utilisation, ta magie y est forcément ancrée…

– Des cœurs, tu veux dire plus d'un ou deux ?!

– Évidemment, sourit Sal. Le mien en contient huit.

– Huit ?!

– Eh oui, mais comme je suis un Originel et le fils d'un né Fir Bolg, mon bâton magique est unique en soi.

– Né Fir Bolg ?

– Le fils de deux Fir Bolg, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, néanmoins, l'air d'incompréhension ne quitta pas les traits de Godric. Des Fir Bolg, comme les phénix et… les dragons ?!

Cette fois-ci, la compréhension parut briller dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

– Ah ! Tu parles des Sang-Pur !

Sal s'étrangla presque. Des Sang-Pur ? Cela faisait mille ans au moins qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce mot et encore, c'était lorsqu'il vivait dans le futur… Et s'il comprenait correctement, la définition devait avoir été altérée au cours des années !

Godric ne remarqua pas sa réaction, totalement absorbé dans sa contemplation de l'objet magique.

Après quelques instants, il finit par la rendre à son légitime propriétaire.

– Et tu es le descendant de Myrddin Emrys pour couronner le tout, continua-t-il comme si rien ne venait de se passer - enfin, il est vrai que, pour lui, rien n'était vraiment arrivé… - Quel que soit le type de magie que tu possèdes, je suis pratiquement certain que ce n'est pas naturel…

Sal haussa simplement les épaules et rapetissa son bâton avant de le ranger. Il avait abandonné il y a longtemps de cela l'idée d'être « juste Sal »... ou « juste Harry »...

Après cet incident, Godric tenta de lui apprendre à utiliser une baguette, mais ça ne leur apporta pas grand-chose étant donné que Sal ne possédait en premier lieu, pas de baguette magique.

Finalement, après quelques semaines, ils arrivèrent dans la partie britannique de l'île, et avec elle, sur les terres où vivait la sœur de Godric et son mari - qui se trouvait être lui même le frère de sa propre fiancée.

– Enfin, nous sommes arrivés, dit Godric en contemplant un château qui suintait à vue d'œil de richesses. Viens donc rencontrer les membres de ma famille.

– Je ne pense pas être le bienvenu ici, dit Sal. Et puis, je n'ai rien à faire là, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

– Tu m'as sauvé la vie et ta compagnie est plaisante, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, contra Godric avant de littéralement le traîner à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle du château, Godric poussa les battants des deux portes en s'écriant :

– Bien le bonjour, mes chers amis, je suis rentré !

Depuis le couloir, Sal aperçut trois individus installés autour d'une table en train de manger. Trois paires d'yeux se relevèrent lorsque les battants rencontrèrent les murs. Ils se posèrent d'abord sur Godric, puis se tournèrent ensuite vers Sal.

– Et tu as ramené quelqu'un avec toi à ce que je vois, commenta un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux bruns chaleureux. Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a sauvé ou est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as sauvé ?

– Hm, cette fois Peverell, ça doit être moi qui avais besoin d'être sauvé…, répondit Godric en poussant Sal vers eux. Mais ce n'est pas l'important, je peux très bien payer la dette que j'ai envers lui pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

– Sauver la vie ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Godric Medrawd Harryjames ?!

Sal failli avoir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il entendit le ton outragé de la grande femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux presque aussi sombres. Sa main gauche était marquée par deux balafres parallèles l'une à l'autre, peu discrètes, laissant penser aux marques laissées par les serres d'un rapace.

Sa voix était placide, mais possédait un ton légèrement effrayant. Qu'elle eût usé d'une partie du nom de Sal n'aidait pas sa cause.

 _Au moins, maintenant, je sais que mon nom était dans ma famille bien avant que je sois né,_ songea-t-il avec sarcasme. _Et on m'a même fait l'honneur de me nommer d'après le fondateur de ma maison à Poudlard. Ô joie._

– Rien du tout, ma chère, absolument rien, tenta Godric de la calmer.

– Rien ? le questionna l'autre femme présente dans la pièce. Elle avait des cheveux d'un roux inoubliable et des yeux bleus pétillants. C'est une maigre excuse, mon cher frère, et un mensonge en plus de ça.

Sal ricana doucement devant tous ces regards scrutant Godric.

Ces dernières semaines passées en sa compagnie lui avaient appris que le fondateur de la maison des Gryffondor était stupidement courageux et honnête, mais aussi un homme qu'on ne pouvait pas se décider à détester. Il rayonnait, souriait et plaisantait à toute heure de la journée. Il avait aussi appris qu'habituellement, son charisme naturel lui permettait de se sortir de la plupart des situations. Mais il comprenait bien qu'habituellement, les autres n'y étaient pas immunisés comme l'étaient les personnes présentes.

– Hm… c'est loin tout ça...grommela Godric. Puis, ce n'était pas si grave que ça… rien de trop dangereux, je vous l'assure…

Sal le railla une nouvelle fois.

– J'ai pratiquement dû te ligoter à ton lit pendant toute une semaine, et tu leur dis que ce n'était pas si dangereux que ça ?! rappela-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu es bien sûr de toi, Godric ?! Peut-être que je devrais leur expliquer ce que j'ai dû faire pour t'empêcher de mourir de tes blessures, et avant de répondre, n'oublie pas que je suis guérisseur. J'ai été entraîné pour sauver des vies.

Le regard des autres se planta sur lui.

– Tu es guérisseur ? répéta la sœur de Godric, son intérêt piqué.

Sal acquiesça.

– Oui.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

Sal cligna lentement des yeux, incertain sur la raison qui la poussait à vouloir le savoir. Après quelques secondes, il finit par hausser les épaules et répondre :

– Quelques années. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai aussi travaillé avec les gobelins.

– Alors tu as de l'expérience, conclut l'autre femme - la fiancée de Godric - en le scrutant de plus près.

– Il me semble, répondit-il l'air désintéressé. Mais j'ai du mal à voir où vous voulez en venir…

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, puis la fiancée de Godric prit la parole.

– Est-ce que tu as quelque part où aller, ou des plans pour les prochaines années ?

Sal la dévisagea avant de hausser mentalement les épaules. Anastasius était encore avec les gobelins, donc il n'avait pas besoin de lui - ou du moins, pas en permanence. Sal ne se voila pas la face en croyant que son fils resterait loin de lui très longtemps. Il était plus que probable qu'Anastasius pointe le bout de son nez d'ici cinq ou six ans, venant réclamer comme un jeune enfant d'être nourri à nouveau… et c'était normal : Anastasius n'était pas encore adulte et à cause de sa condition, il avait encore besoin de chercher son parent pour être nourri. Il le retrouverait où qu'il soit de toute façon, le lien entre un Fir Bolg et son enfant le lui assurerait…

De ce fait, Sal avait quelques années de paix avant qu'il ne revienne vers lui.

– Non, répondit-il finalement. Je n'ai rien de prévu pour les années à venir.

Un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire lui fut adressé en guise de réponse et un sentiment d'incertitude lui retourna soudain l'estomac.

– Que dirais-tu de travailler avec nous ? proposa la sœur de Godric. On aura besoin de quelqu'un avec tes compétences…

– Je doute que vous ne vous blessiez si fréquemment que je sois d'une grande utilité, fit-il remarquer avec sincérité.

– C'est vrai, tu as peut-être raison, accepta la sœur. Mais on aura besoin de toi quoi qu'il en soit…

Peverell pouffa.

– Vous prévoyez de l'inclure dans votre stupide rêve de prendre plus d'un apprenti à la fois ? railla-t-il à l'encontre de sa femme - la sœur de Godric - et de sa sœur - la fiancée de Godric. Les deux haussèrent simplement les épaules.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée si stupide que ça, contra la femme de Peverell. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien. Et tu sais, très cher époux, nous avons le _devoir_ de prendre plus d'un apprenti. Il n'y a pas assez de maîtres qui prennent des apprentis et nous ne pouvons pas laisser ceux qui restent sans éducation, ce serait un désastre !

– Je sais ça, très chère. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait être toi ?

– Parce nous le pouvons.

– Excepté que nous n'avons pas d'endroit pour leur procurer un enseignement en toute sécurité ! Ce château est peut-être fiable pour quelques apprentis, mais il ne l'est pas pour ce que vous planifiez de créer ! Et songe donc un peu au Haut Conseil des Lords ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils vous autoriseront à prendre en charge _leurs_ enfants ?!

– Je suis Lord de la maison des LeFay, répliqua Godric, l'air détaché. Et tu es le Lord de la maison des Grim. Ensemble, nous devrions avoir suffisamment d'influence pour faire tourner les choses en notre faveur.

– J'aurais dû deviner que Rena allait t'embarquer là-dedans, soupira Peverell.

– Évidemment, Peverell, dit Rena - la fiancé de Godric. Nous allons bientôt nous marier, alors autant l'inclure immédiatement pour qu'il puisse nous porter assistance.

– Exactement, approuva Godric. Et comme ça, je pourrai apprendre à nos apprentis à se battre et à combattre en duel sans avoir à leur enseigner toutes les choses ennuyantes qui vont avec la prise en charge de leur éducation.

– J'aurais dû deviner qu'elle t'appâterait de la sorte, soupira Peverell.

– Puis-je savoir de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda prudemment Sal.

– Nous prévoyons d'ouvrir un établissement où nous pourrons prendre en charge l'éducation de nombreux apprentis à la fois, répondit la sœur de Godric. Oh, au fait, je suis Helga Grim, enchanté.

– Ah, excuse-moi ! J'aurais dû m'occuper de ça avant de tenter de te recruter ! Mon nom est Rowena Grim, bientôt LeFay et voici mon frère, Peverell Grim.

Sal sentit presque son cœur s'arrêter l'espace de quelques secondes. Rowena ? Helga ? Et Godric _Gryffondor_?! Il ne serait pas tombé par pur hasard sur les _fondateurs_ , n'est-ce pas ?!

– Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Sal. Je me nomme Salvasahar Emrys.

– Salazar _Emrys_?! répéta Helga. Emrys comme dans _Myrddin_ Emrys ?!

Sal grimaça en les entendant déformer son prénom.

– Oui, Emrys comme dans Myrddin Emrys, confirma-t-il.

– Alors, la lignée des Emrys existe toujours, constata Peverell en scrutant Sal plus méticuleusement. Le Lord de ta maison devrait prendre part au Conseil des Hauts Lords. Il en a tout à fait droit.

– Les Emrys ne sont pas une lignée de Lord. Nous faisons partie de la plèbe, répliqua Sal en haussant les épaules.

Les autres le dévisagèrent comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

– Tu es un descendant de Myrddin Emrys et tu penses être un roturier ?! Et puis, même si ça a été le cas à une époque, depuis le premier rassemblement du Conseil, la maison des Emrys a toujours été comptée comme l'une des nôtres. Myrddin Emrys était le précepteur de Camelot et celui qui détenait le secret de ses barrières. Après de tels accomplissements, on ne pouvait plus vous considérer comme la plèbe ! raconta Peverell avec de grands yeux.

Sal garda son masque désintéressé.

– Je n'ai jamais pensé à clamer le titre de Lord, expliqua-t-il. Et pè… et Myrddin a été le précepteur de nombre de personnes, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de prodigieux en soi.

– Toi ?! s'écria Godric, l'air perplexe. Je pensais que tu étais un simple membre de cette famille, pas que tu en étais à la tête !

Sal ne sut que lui répondre. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas leur révéler qu'il était le dernier de sa lignée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quoi rétorquer, Rena reprit la parole.

– Je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que Salazar ait été en dehors du territoire pendant une longue période. Je suis presque sûr que si nous le lui demandions, il nous dirait ne pas avoir croisé la communauté sorcière de Bretagne depuis au moins quelques dizaines d'années, supposa-t-elle.

Sal tourna les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux brillant d'intelligence croisèrent les siens et il grimaça mentalement. Elle avait capturé le moment où il avait presque laissé échapper le mot « père » pour parler de Myrddin.

– Tu as raison, affirma-t-il. Il y a quelques dizaines d'années, je ne connaissais pas même l'existence de ce Conseil.

– Eh bien… si tu ne le connaissais pas avant, tu sais désormais son importance, conclut Peverell. Tu devrais nous accompagner au prochain rassemblement et réclamer ton siège.

– Je vais y réfléchir.

– Et tu devrais aussi réfléchir à la position que l'on t'offre, dit Rena en souriant. Nous aurions bien besoin d'une autre paire de mains.

Sal haussa un sourcil.

– Je ne pense pas que je vous serai d'une grande aide en tant que professeur, répliqua-t-il. Moi-même, je ne sais pas comme user d'une baguette étant donné que je n'en ai jamais eu une auparavant. Je serai donc absolument incapable d'apprendre à d'autres à s'en servir.

– Mais tu connais l'art des potions, contra Godric. Je t'ai bien assez vu le pratiquer. Et les runes aussi… ou même l'art de soigner…

– C'est vrai, mais…

– Et de toute manière, nous avons besoin d'un guérisseur, l'interrompit Helga. Si nous prévoyons de prendre sous notre aile plus d'un apprenti par personne, il nous faudra une personne compétente, et je présume que tu as prêté serment, je me trompe ?

– C'est vrai, répondit Sal. Néanmoins…

– Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, s'exclama Helga. Tu as du temps libre, tu es un guérisseur et tu as de l'expérience dans plus d'une branche de la magie. C'est déjà bien suffisant. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton incapacité à te servir d'une baguette. Nous allons rapidement y remédier.

– Mais enfin…

Avec le temps, Sal découvrirait qu'il ne servait à rien de protester contre les décisions prises par les fondateurs. Ils balayèrent ses protestations en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien d'urgent à faire dans l'immédiat et qu'il pouvait leur être d'une grande aide en plus de cela. Lorsque la nuit toucha à sa fin, Sal avait finalement accepté d'enseigner les potions, les runes et l'art de la guérison dans l'école qu'ils prévoyaient de créer.

Le lendemain matin, il fut accueilli par deux sorcières et un sorcier en effervescence - Peverell de son côté avait simplement grommelé quelque chose à propos de paperasse et était parti sans demander son reste - qui décidèrent d'un commun accord de le traîner jusqu'à Londinium, sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller lui dénicher une baguette.

Ils prirent plusieurs montures et chevauchèrent deux heures durant avant d'enfin atteindre l'endroit en question. Ils entrèrent dans le village et emmenèrent directement Sal chez Ollivander.

Pour Sal, c'était la première fois qu'il y remettait un pied depuis la création du commerce. Il sourit légèrement en voyant que, d'une étrange manière, les choses n'avaient pas tant changé que ça.

– Hé, Thoenel Ollivander ! Nous t'avons amené un nouveau client ! s'exclama Godric en entrant dans l'échoppe. La personne qui lui répondit était jeune et devait beaucoup ressembler à Ollivanneder - son parrain - dans ses jeunes années. Son cœur se serra en voyant quelqu'un qui lui rappelait tant une personne chère qu'il avait perdu.

– Salutations, Lord LeFay, Ladies Grim, les salua l'homme. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

En guise de réponse, Sal fut poussé en direction du comptoir.

– Cet homme aurait bien besoin d'une baguette, dit Godric.

Ollivander le regarda, incrédule.

– Il m'a l'air un peu vieux pour ne pas en avoir déjà une, répliqua-t-il.

Sal roula les yeux et sortit son bâton de son étui.

– Je n'ai que ça, dit-il en lui rendant sa taille originale. Étant donné que je suis un druide, je n'ai jamais cherché à acquérir une baguette.

Il lança un regard noir en direction de Godric.

– Enfin… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide à ma place que j'en avais absolument la nécessité.

Ollivander le scruta quelques instants avant de prendre le bâton entre ses mains.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– C'est un véritable chef-d'œuvre, dit-il, les yeux brillants. Et très ancien aussi, vraiment très ancien.

Sal haussa simplement les épaules.

– Il m'appartient, dit-il.

Lorsque Ollivander releva les yeux dans sa direction, Sal sut tout de suite que l'homme l'avait compris. Sal avait dit cela en pensant « qu'il avait été créé pour lui », mais n'avait pas était si explicite étant donné leur compagnie. Bien sûr, Godric devait savoir qu'il avait été fait pour Sal, étant donné qu'il le lui avait indirectement dit, mais il n'avait également aucun souhait de lui rappeler ce détail, particulièrement après que son bâton ait été décrit comme _très, très ancien…_

– Je doute être capable de créer quelque chose de pareil, déclara le vieil homme. Mais je peux sûrement trouver quelque chose pour accompagner ce chef-d'œuvre.

Sal haussa simplement un sourcil.

– Je ne suis pas certain d'être en mesure de manipuler correctement une baguette, vous savez, informa-t-il le vendeur de baguettes.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire en retour.

– Je suis sûr du contraire, une baguette est beaucoup plus simple d'utilisation d'un bâton tel que celui-ci… Avec un peu d'entraînement, je suis certain que vous pourrez décemment vous en sortir, répliqua-t-il. Et à présent, j'aurai besoin que vous me suiviez. Je vous emmène auprès de mes ingrédients, ainsi vous pourrez choisir ceux qui vous semble les plus adaptés. La même chose s'appliquera pour bois de votre baguette. Je ne doute pas que nous allons trouver quelque chose pour vous.

Sal soupira, mais suivit néanmoins Ollivander. L'espace de travail se trouvait dans l'arrière-boutique. Là, se trouvaient des milliers de cœurs différents alignés le long des étagères fixées tout autour de la pièce. Sur le sol étaient étalées des boîtes dans lesquelles étaient entreposés divers types de bois. La dernière fois que Sal s'était retrouvé ici, les cœurs avait été rangés exactement de la même manière. Cependant les morceaux de bois servant à sculpter les baguettes s'étaient trouvés plus loin, dans un coin, vu que les bâtons magiques prenaient plus de place que les baguettes.

– Nous y voilà. Ressentez à travers votre magie ce à quoi vous vous sentez immédiatement connecté, lui dit Ollivander. En tant que propriétaire d'un bâton magique, vous devriez en être capable très facilement.

Sal laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, mais fit exactement cela. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ressentir un appel de l'un des objets encombrant la pièce. Très vite, l'attrait se fit sentir. À sa droite, il pouvait presque ressentir la connexion les reliant. Quelle affinité l'appelait-il ? Sal savait qu'il en avait huit, mais était également conscient que huit affinités différentes ne pouvaient pas toutes rentrer dans une baguette - alors laquelle était plus forte que les autres ? Et est-ce que celle-ci resterait la plus puissante chez lui au travers des siècles ou est-ce qu'elle changerait ? Serait-ce une nouvelle fois une plume de phénix pour lui ?! Il suivit le mince lien et termina sa course avec un pot en verre dans les mains. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il le reconnut aussitôt pour ce que c'était.

– Du sang de Détraqueurs, déclara-t-il.

Pas de plume de Phénix alors…

Ollivander se mit à sourire.

– Un maître des potions à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il avant de lui prendre le pot des mains. Vous pouvez poursuivre, je vous en prie.

Sal ferma les yeux une fois de plus et propagea sa magie à travers la pièce. Cette fois, l'attrait vint de sa gauche et il le suivit comme la première fois. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, des plumes se trouvaient dans le pot qu'il tenait.

– Des plumes d'Oiseaux-tonnerres, dit-il en abandonnant le pot aux mains du créateur de baguettes.

– Une combinaison bien curieuse, nota le vendeur. Mortelle et très sombre, pas quelque chose dont un sorcier blanc pourrait se servir.

Sal pressa ses lèvres en une ligne étroite. Il savait qu'il n'appartenait pas aux Ténèbres, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne se retrouvait pas non plus dans la Lumière. Pour protéger des innocents, il avait tué et mutilé sur les champs de bataille et était loin de le regretter. Il avait aussi appris les Arts Sombres, bien qu'il soit guérisseur.

Alors, oui, sa baguette n'était certainement pas quelque chose dont un mage blanc pourrait user, elle n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'un guérisseur était censé porter… mais Sal n'avait jamais été un simple guérisseur après tout…

– Vous semblez préoccupé, fit le vendeur en interrompant ses pensées. Sal rajusta une mèche de cheveux.

– Je suis guérisseur, offrit-il en guise d'explications. Le fabricant cligna des yeux et contempla les ingrédients entre ses mains.

– Vraiment ?! s'exclama-t-il, ahuri. Je n'aurais jamais deviné… un guérisseur n'est pas censé entrer en connexion avec ce type d'éléments…

– Je suis aussi considéré comme un protecteur, ajouta Sal, quelque peu exaspéré.

Ollivander le dévisagea.

– Mais comment ? Votre serment devrait vous empêcher d'attenter à la vie de qui que ce soit…

– Mon serment est formulé différemment, répliqua Sal. C'est une variante du serment commun des guérisseurs. Je suis autorisé à tuer, mais je devrais faire face aux conséquences qui s'en suivront si je mets fin aux jours de la mauvaise personne.

– Ah ! Un Gardien, c'est donc cela, dit le jeune homme, comprenant enfin. J'avais entendu parler de leur existence, mais je n'aurais pas pensé pouvoir un jour en rencontrer un en personne. Et vous êtes si âgé en plus de cela…

– Il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire pour mon âge à mes compagnons, auquel cas…

– Je comprends, répondit Ollivander, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'aurais alors une simple question à vous poser : qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

Sal hésita l'espace d'un instant, contemplant les choix dont il disposait. À quel point devait-il donner la vérité ? À quel point pouvait-il avoir confiance en un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Mais, d'un autre côté, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre qu'un fabricant de baguettes. Il ne dirait rien. Alors Sal opta pour une variation de la vérité.

– Je suis le fils de Myrddin Emrys, dit-il et le vendeur cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, puis le vendeur secoua la tête pour clarifier ses pensées, ferma la bouche et la rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour la refermer une nouvelle fois.

– Bien, nous devrions poursuivre, réussit-il finalement à dire. Placez votre main sur cette boîte-ci. Patientez pour voir si l'un des bois réagit et vole jusqu'à vous. S'il ne se passe rien, recommencez avec une autre boîte.

Sal opina et s'agenouilla. Il fit exactement comme demandé et finalement, lorsqu'il en arriva à la cinquième boîte, un morceau se déposa au creux de sa main et il referma les doigts dessus.

– De l'érable, dit-il.

– Voilà ! C'est là qu'on retrouve la connexion entre les arts blancs de la guérison et les arts plus ténébreux du Gardien, expliqua Ollivander. Votre baguette sera capable de guérir et de protéger, même si ses cœurs sombres la rendront plus apte aux arts noirs qu'à la guérison. Peut-être aurez-vous davantage à protéger qu'à guérir, cette fois-ci, fils de Myrddin.

– Peut-être, répéta Sal.

– À présent, retournez donc auprès de vos compagnons. Cela ne devrait me prendre que quelques jours pour confectionner votre baguette.

Sal acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

– Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda Godric.

Sal roula les yeux.

– J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai laissé ma magie me guider jusqu'aux bons ingrédients. Comment pensais-tu que ça se passerait ?

Godric souffla par le nez, presque indigné.

– Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire, Salazar !

Sal l'ignora et quitta le lieu en compagnie des deux femmes. Godric leur emboîta le pas peu après.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sal revint dans l'échoppe et régla pour sa baguette. Après cela, son entraînement débuta. Rowena, Helga, et même Godric semblaient trouver en lui un cobaye pour leurs méthodes d'enseignement respectives. Et, grâce à ses souvenirs et à leurs conseils, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit capable d'utiliser une baguette aussi aisément qu'eux.

* * *

 _Je vous fais une petite note ici pour vous informer qu'une amie et moi avons écrit le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui tourne autour du voyage temporel et de Salazar et Godric. Je me suis d'ailleurs pas mal inspiré de basilisk-born en gardant l'idée que j'avais de nos deux protagonistes. Elle est en anglais, mais ce n'est pas un anglais très compliqué, vu que nous ne sommes ni l'une ni l'autre d'origine anglo-saxonne (bien que mon amie soit bilingue maintenant ^^). Elle implique une relation MxM entre Sal et Godric, et nous nous servons de tout ce qui a été dit à propos de l'histoire par JK, et nous le tournons à notre propre sauce, en tentant d'instaurer un climat bien différent (à l'époque des fondateurs) de ce qu'on pourrait imaginer en lisant HP. Elle se nomme_ _ **Beware the Cowardice of the Lion**_ _par Yukii and Yumii._

 _Je vous laisse le résumé là si cela vous intéresse :_

Through a twist of fate — and treasons than run too close for comfort — Godric and Salazar find themselves in a similar yet unknown Hogwarts, meeting new inhabitants and a quite annoying stranger who thinks himself Lord of the castle they choose to call their headquarters. They don't like it in the least.

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end ;)_


	26. Chapter 25: ca 900 AD The Gathering

_Vous avez été très nombreux à m'envoyer des réponses quant à ce chapitre-ci, je réponds donc ici aux reviews posté sur la note, et non à ceux du chapitre 26 ! Je ferais ceux-là au dès le chapitre 27 ! Je ne pense pas que quiconque est refusé ce chapitre XD c'était à prévoir :p Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup ce chapitre, surtout parce que c'est un peu les débuts de Salvazsahar dans… nan mais je vous laisse lire, hein ! X) Je ne vous spoil pas trop promis !_

 _Je vous aime !_

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Guest "Je viens de finir tous les chapitres. C'est une histoire très intéressante à lire. Il y a un point qui m'intrigue quand même…" :** Hello ! Je suis vraiment ravie que l'histoire et la traduction te plaise, et je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur :) Franchement, tu es tellement proche de la vérité que je n'ose te dévoiler quelle réponse est la bonne x) Pour ce qui est du voyage dans le temps, effectivement, cela complique tout XD mais réfléchie donc plus loin que cela : demande toi d'où vient le fourchelang à la base ;) Je ne promets pas que cela va t'aider à comprendre pourquoi Voldemort en est doté, mais dans cette fiction, il est important de prendre absolument tous les petits points en compte, surtout quand ils sont si important ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie également pour avoir noté les problèmes au niveau de la cohérence avec l'Histoire. En effet, avant que je ne commence la traduction déjà, l'auteure avait prévu de réécrire certains chapitres, car on lui avait fait la même remarque que toi, et quand je lui aie demandé si je devais attendre qu'elle est terminée avant de publier, elle m'a répondu que je pouvais me lancer maintenant puisqu'elle allait mettre du temps à tout remettre dans l'ordre… En effet, elle fait des études assez lourdes je pense, et donc elle n'a pas énormément de temps à accorder aux gros changements tel que celui-ci. Mais je suivrais ses corrections et ferais les miennes en temps venu ^^ Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite à présent une bonne lecture !

 **Shadow :** Oh ! Un ÉNORME merci à toi ! J'adore recevoir des infos sur qui aime apprécie quel perso ! Tu es le.a premi.e.èr.e à me dire qu'Amelia est une de tes favorites ! C'est vraiment un perso incroyable et je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas plus mis en valeur dans les fictions ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne risques pas d'être déçu.e ! Albus et Tom ne sont pas les seuls, mais il risque de prendre un ouragan en pleine face ! Je suis contente que certains comprennent qu'Albus est également dans sa ligne de mir, car ce n'est pas forcément évidemment d'après les retours que je reçois ? J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, je t'embrasse fort et je souhaite une très bonne lecture ;)

 **Marie :** Voilà le fameux chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaire ! Encore un gros MERCI pour tes compliments, je t'embrasse fort et je souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Turner :** *larme à l'oeil* Vraiment, merci de prendre le temps de laisser ce type de commentaire, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir… J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, merci encore, je t'embrasse et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

 **Anthonaki :** Voilà qui devrait éclaircir les choses ! Une bonne lecture ! Plein de de bisous !

 **Guest "oh oui pourquoi pas? Ca me feras de la très bonne lecture!" :** Merci pour ce compliment, gros câlin, je te souhaite d'apprécier autant que tu penses le faire ce chapitre ! Des bisous ;)

 **Guest "Oui oui oui poste la nous!bisous" :** Voilà voilà ! Un tout nouveau chapitre pour toi ! Je te souhaite qu'il te plaise autant que les autres, des bisous, à la prochaine j'espère :)

 **CutieSunshine :** On peut le faire ? Cool je ne savais pas ! Thanks pour ça ! Le truc avec l'appli c'est qu'il m'arrive trop souvent de commenter sans savoir que je ne suis pas connecté ^^' (je n'ai pas l'officiel je pense) J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire, je te fais des bisous, gros câlin, et je dis à très bientôt !

 **aurel8611 :** Le voici ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire, des bisous et une super lecture pour toi, arc-en-ciel et petits lutins verts !

 **Yami Shino :** Alors ? Alors ? Me revoici ! Haha, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai hésité à proposer 2 chapitres à la suite, mais vous êtes toujours si réceptifs avec les reviews que je me suis dis que je pouvais vous en faire cadeau pour une fois ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, car il m'a beaucoup plu à moi ! Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Des problèmes de Dumby et des nuls ? Qu'est-ce que cela est censé vouloir dire ? Qui sont ces 'nuls' ? Tu as raison, Albus est sur le point d'avoir de GROS problème, mais pas dans ce chapitre, ici on reste dans le passé. Néanmoins, c'est un chapitre genre… TRÈS important, car il apporte un tournant absolument nécessaire dans l'histoire. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te remercie d'être toujours là avec un mot gentil ! Des bisous !

 **catange :** Ravie de te savoir si impatient.e ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, des bisous et à la prochaine !

 **liloupovitch :** Haha, le voici, le voilà ! Retour dans le passé, vu qu'on l'a un peu sauté ^^' Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous !

 **Shaunii :** Hé ! Je fais de mon mieux :D J'espère que ce petit retour dans le passé avec ce chapitre EXTRÊMEMENT important va être à ton goût ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **the gathering of the lords**_

 **900 apr. J.-C.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Godric et Peverell quittèrent de nouveau le château et prirent la direction de Londinium pour se rendre au prochain rassemblement du Haut Conseil des Lords. À l'origine, Sal n'avait pas prévu de les y accompagner, mais rapidement il comprit qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus. Godric et Peverell avaient _insisté_.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, les deux Lords traînèrent Sal dans une sorte de caverne menant au vestibule précédant la chambre principale du Conseil. La veille au matin, Sal avait décidé de remettre à jour ses leçons sur l'étiquette réglementaire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lui avait dit Godric, lorsque Sal lui avait posé des questions sur la conduite à tenir devant les autres Lords. Personne ne te jugera parce que tu ne connais pas l'étiquette. Contente-toi de te comporter comme tu en as l'habitude, Peverell et moi, nous nous occuperons du reste.

Même s'il était resté dans le plus grand silence, Sal n'avait pas été ravie de sa réponse. Godric avait voulu le mettre à l'aise. lls ne savaient pas que Salvazsahar possédait un entraînement sur l'étiquette à tenir, et Sal ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré avoir un récapitulatif général de ce qui se faisait aujourd'hui, au moins pour savoir si sa façon de faire correspondait toujours avec la présente époque…

Au final, il ne lui reposa pas la question. Si ses connaissances en la matière ne correspondaient pas, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse apprendre toute l'étiquette avant sa rencontre avec les autres Lords, et si par un heureux hasard elles n'avaient pas changé, dans ce cas, il n'aurait en aucun cas besoin de l'aide des deux autres. Il resta donc silencieux. Le matin suivant, il chercha dans ses maigres possessions les robes un peu plus formelles qu'il avait portées au temps des réunions de la cour d'Arthur. Il s'occupa ensuite de peigner ses longs cheveux noirs et de les tresser comme le lui avait enseigné Gawain. De simples rubans verts et argents - les mêmes couleurs qui ornaient ses robes - décoraient à présent sa chevelure et un postiche triangulaire classique, ressemblant à une toile d'araignée argentée complétait le tout.

Par-dessus ses robes, il enfila sa cape de voyage et releva le capuchon pour dissimuler sa coiffure.

Godric et Peverell avaient également revêtu des robes formelles pour l'occasion, mais informèrent Sal qu'il ne devrait pas s'en faire pour quelque chose de la sorte. Sal haussa simplement les épaules et choisit de ne pas mentionner qu'il possédait et revêtait des robes du même type, bien qu'un peu plus désuet que celles que portaient Godric et Peverell.

Il suivit donc les deux Lords le long du hall menant à l'endroit où prendrait place le Conseil. La première chose que remarqua Sal en entrant fut l'obélisque.

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une obélisque obsidienne assez grande pour qu'on puisse y poser les mains sans avoir à se courber.

– La pierre du jugement, murmura Godric. Elle a été enchantée par Myrddin en personne. C'est de cette même pierre qu'Arthur a tiré Excalibur.

Sal ne répondit pas. Il savait bien que son père, Arthur, n'avait en aucun cas libéré Excalibur d'où que ce soit étant donné que l'épée légendaire lui appartenait en réalité...

En revanche, il avait également conscience qu'une épée avait en effet été libérée de la pierre. Caledfwlch, la première épée que le roi avait portée. Et apparemment, ce devait être de cette pierre-ci…

– La pierre est celle qui rend son jugement. Elle décide si ta Maison à sa place dans le Conseil ou non, ajouta Peverell.

Sal soupira simplement et contempla le reste de la pièce. Presque son entièreté était faite de pierres. La seule exception devait être les chaises de bois où reposaient les Lords. Et même dans cette exception, il y avait une exception. L'une d'entre elles, à l'apparence d'un trône, était placée au bout de la pièce, prenant place face aux autres.

– Le trône, murmura Peverell lorsqu'il l'aperçut le contempler. Sal cligna des yeux et se tourna en direction de Peverell.

– Tu te ris de moi, pas vrai ?! dit-il en frissonnant. Il se souvenait très clairement s'être assis sur le trône durant trois agonisantes semaines pendant qu'Arthur se remettait de ses blessures et il n'avait aucune intention d'y remonter…

– Je ne me joue pas de toi ! répliqua Peverell. Nous sommes toujours les sujets de la famille Pendragon, même s'il n'y a plus personne qui peut clamer le titre à présent…

– Lord Grim ! gronda une voix au même moment, l'interrompant. Quel plaisir de vour voir, vous et Lord LeFay, entre ses humbles murs !

Immédiatement, les épaules de Peverell se tendirent dans une posture signifiant son profond dégoût. Pendant quelques secondes, ses traits s'assombrirent avant qu'il se reprenne et que son masque parfaitement lisse ne se recompose. Il se retourna vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole.

– Lord Gaunt, salua-t-il. Le plaisir est le mien.

L'autre Lord fit un vague mouvement de la main.

– Votre présence me surprend, Lord Grim, dit-il. Je pensais pourtant que l'assemblée de petits nobles tels que nous était indigne de votre honorable statut. Mais qui suis-je pour parler, étant donné que vous semblez avoir amené avec vous un roturier entre ses murs sacrés… Je suis curieux de voir comment réagira Lord Selwyn en apprenant la nouvelle.

Sal haussa un sourcil en entendant ces paroles. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Godric dans une requête silencieuse.

– Lord Selwyn est le président du Conseil, marmonna Godric, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en rajouter, un autre homme entra dans la chambre.

– Lord Gaunt, salua-t-il. Lord Grim, Lord LeFay.

Il jeta ensuite un regard en direction de Sal et haussa un sourcil à Godric et Peverell.

– J'ose espérer que vous avez une bonne raison pour manquer de respect envers nos traditions en ramenant un manant ici, dit-il.

– Il y a une très bonne explication à cela, Lord Selwyn, dit Peverell. Laissez-nous donc nous expliquer avant…

– Je vous avais bien dit que les Lords Grim et LeFay se pensaient bien au-dessus de nous, le coupa Lord Gaunt. Ils pensent même être en position de ramener un roturier dans la chambre du Conseil en plus de ça ! Lord Selwyn, ce comportement est tout bonnement outrageant !

Sal remarqua que les autres Lords étaient arrivés lorsqu'ils étaient encore en train de discuter. La plupart d'entre eux hochèrent la tête à la déclaration de Lord Gaunt.

– Jetez-le dehors et punissez donc ses deux enfants ! Même si c'est la première fois, nous ne pouvons pas leur permettre de faire ce qu'ils veulent simplement parce qu'ils appartiennent aux Originels ! termina Gaunt et Sal en eut finalement assez. Il avait grandi - une énième fois - dans la cour d'Arthur et on lui avait enseigné comment se comporter en tant que'héritier du roi. Jeter une personne en dehors d'une chambre des Lords après que ladite personne ait été invitée à y entrer par d'autres Lords était bien l'une des choses les plus odieuses qu'on puisse commettre/faire…

Et ne pas demander le nom d'une personne avant de la mettre dehors était encore une plus grande entorse à l'étiquette - après tout jeter quelqu'un en dehors du Conseil consistait presque à demander une vendetta. C'était d'autant plus stupide de la déclarer lorsque la famille en question était plus influente que la sienne…

Bien entendu, cela pouvait avoir changé avec le temps, mais les règles enseignées par Arthur, Gawain et Lancelot étaient profondément ancrées en lui, et Sal ne put s'empêcher de réagir comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été en présence de la cour d'Arthur.

Salvazsahar repoussa son capuchon et les dévisagea avec des yeux dépourvus d'émotions et un visage impassible, ses émeraudes reflétant le brasier ardent des flammes du Phénix

– Je pensais que cette chambre avait été construite à partir d'une pierre spéciale pour la rendre éternelle, réprimanda-t-il le Lord calmement, son visage ne reflétant toujours rien. Je constate à présent que je me suis bien trompé. Il semble en fin de compte que ces murs et les pierres qui les composent soient là pour dissimuler le monde extérieur à vos yeux/champ de vision/attention, très chers Lords. Ce qui m'amène à me demander ce que vous faites donc ici. Sans la moindre présentation de votre part, une ombre dissimule encore vos noms et pourtant, vous ne demandez pas même le mien.

Lord Gaunt l'observa bêtement quelques instants.

– Qu'essayez-vous d'impliquer, fiston ? demanda Lord Selwyn à la place de Lord Gaunt.

– Je me questionne simplement sur la raison qui pousserait un Lord demande à vouloir entrer en conflit avec ma famille en regardant de haut sa propre race et en méprisant tout ce que ses parents lui ont appris depuis le jour de sa venue au monde, dit-il d'un ton calme. J'ai la presque certitude qu'un Lord de son rang ne tomberait pas si bas qu'il en oublierait sa propre éducation sur notre façon de procéder, reprenez-moi si je me trompe ?

Lord Selwyn le dévisagea simplement, et Sal commença à se demander si l'étiquette avait tant changé que ça depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dû en faire usage qu'ils ne reconnaissaient même pas l'affreux faux-pas qu'ils venaient de commettre.

Ce fut un autre homme, bien plus âgé, qui brisa le silence en riant.

Lorsqu'il se fut repris, il s'avança vers Sal et s'inclina.

– Je me nomme Alistair Conor Declan McGonagall, Lord du Glen Gal de Pictavia, dit-il, le ton formel. Je suis curieux de savoir qui vous pouvez bien être, cher enfant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un admonester un Lord avec autant de finesse que vous nous l'avez montré aujourd'hui.

Sal haussa un sourcil aux mots du vieil homme.

– J'en conclus que les règles de conduite devant un Conseil de ce type ont changé depuis le temps de mon père, demanda-t-il d'une voix légère au Lord. L'homme - Lord McGonagall - secoua simplement la tête.

– Ce n'est pas cela, jeune enfant, répondit-il. Ils n'ont simplement pas l'habitude de rencontrer quelqu'un sachant mieux porter l'étiquette qu'eux. Cela fait bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu à la rencontre d'une personne connaissant nos coutumes aussi bien que vous semblez le faire.

– Vos mots me font honneur, Lord McGonagall, même si je suis certain que vous les exagérez, répliqua Sal, légèrement surpris de constater que les autres Lords ne semblaient pas avoir été réprimandés pour leurs méfaits aussi durement dans leur jeunesse qu'il ne l'avait été. Pour ce qui est de mon nom, je me présente devant vous aujourd'hui comme Salvazsahar Serendu Harryjames Emrys, Lord des Emrys et protecteur des barrières de ma maison ancestrale en Pictavia. Je suis honoré de rencontrer un voisin de mon domaine.

Sal répondit également au salut du Lord McGonagall, mais ne s'inclina pas aussi fortement que l'autre Lord. Il le fit de manière machinale et se tendit en se relevant en constatant son erreur. Un Lord envers un autre s'incline aussi bas, un prince ou un roi en revanche - comme on l'avait appris à Sal - se penchait moins bas qu'un Lord. Celui en face de lui n'avait pas manqué son erreur et il pouvait déjà le voir considérer intérieurement sa signification…

 _Était-il le seul ?_

Sal lança un regard aux autres Lords - en particulier à ceux aux langues bien pendues - et se détendit. À son plus grand soulagement, personne si ce n'est le Lord en face de lui n'avait noté sa faute. Le Lord en question le regardait maintenant avec des yeux calculateurs. Les autres quant à eux, se mirent à protester à cor et à cri dans sa direction.

– Emrys ?! rugit Gaunt. Vous devriez savoir ce qu'il adviendra de vous si vous proférez le moindre mensonge entre ces murs !

– La lignée des Emrys est éteinte ! siffla Lord Selwyn. Il est impossible qu'un simple garçon tel que vous appartienne à une maison aussi puissante que les Emrys !

D'autres suivirent sa déclaration tandis que Godric et Peverell le dévisagèrent la bouche grande ouverte en constatant qu'il était parfaitement capable de se comporter comme un Lord se le devait, et ce, jusqu'à ce que Lord McGonagall intervienne.

– Suivez-moi dont, jeune Lord, convia-t-il Sal et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'obélisque. Contentez-vous de poser votre main sur la pierre et de déclarer votre intention.

Sal hésita l'espace d'une seconde avant de suivre les instructions. La pierre était tiède sous sa paume lorsqu'il la toucha. Puis il s'exclama, le ton formel :

– Je me nomme Salvazsahar Emrys. Lord de ma lignée. Je demande autorité sur mon héritage. Je suis Lord Emrys de père qui m'a précédé dans le port de ce titre. Ainsi cela est et pareillement cela perdurera.

Une lumière blanche s'échappa de la pierre et l'enveloppa dans un éclat doré. Au même moment, le trône, à la plus grande consternation de Sal, se mit à scintiller du même éclat doré. Le vieux Lord haussa un sourcil en posant son regard sur le trône de pierre avant de revenir sur Sal.

Sal soupira et secoua lentement la tête.

– Mais vous pourriez, murmura-t-il calmement, afin que les autres Lords observant Sal ne les entendent pas.

Sal haussa un sourcil, puis un air espiègle le remplaça et il répondit :

– Bien sûr que je pourrais, déclara-t-il. Je suis _son_ fils après tout. Mais je ne le ferais pas, pour la bonne raison que je détestais déjà être prince à l'époque et que je haïrais définitivement être roi. Alors, je vous en prie, ne le dites à personne.

Sur ces mots, il rit brièvement et retourna auprès de Godric et Peverell, laissant l'homme derrière lui.

– Eh bien, commença Godric, ça… (Il toussa.) Cela devrait prouver que nous n'avons pas amené un simple roturier devant ce/le Conseil.

Lord Selwyn dévisagea bêtement Godric

toujours aussi sidéré après la scène dont il venait d'être témoin quelques minutes auparavant.

– Ah… bien sûr Lord LeFay, dit-il finalement. Et je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, Lord Emrys, pour avoir douté de vos revendications.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous faire pardonnez de cela, répliqua Sal. Douter de mes revendications n'est pas quelque chose dont je vous tiendrais rigueur. Briser les règles d'un Conseil et tenter de me mettre à la porte sans avoir écouté ce que j'avais à dire, et sans connaître même mon nom en revanche, ça, ce sont certaines choses pour lesquelles vous devriez vous excuser, Lord Selwyn.

Le Lord cligna lentement des yeux avant d'incliner la tête.

– Vous avez raison, Lord Emrys. Toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement.

– Je les accepte, répondit Sal en inclinant sa tête en retour. Mais je n'oublie pas. Je n'accepterai pas une autre entorse à l'étiquette à mon encontre aussi facilement la prochaine fois que cela se produira.

– Vous êtes un Lord sévère, Lord Emrys, dit Lord Selwyn calmement et Sal sourit légèrement.

– Si j'avais suivi à la lettre les enseignements de mon père, vous seriez sans vie à mes pieds à l'heure qu'il est, je ne me trouve pas si sévère en pensant à la réponse qu'il vous aurait offerte en retour.

Lord McGonagall s'étrangla presque en entendant la réponse de Sal.

– Eh… oui… c'est cela… nous devrions commencer…, termina finalement Selwyn et tous les autres Lords s'installèrent sur leurs chaises respectives. Sal suivit Godric et Peverell et s'assit à leurs côtés. Lord McGonagall s'installa de l'autre.

Tandis que Lord Selwyn s'emparait d'une chaise et la plaçait à côté de l'obélisque afin qu'il puisse voir tous les membres du Conseil, Lord McGonagall en profita pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Sal :

– Ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, était-ce une imposture ou êtes-vous vraiment, d'une façon que je ne m'explique pas, le fils de… du roi Arthur Pendragon… ou peut-être ai-je mal compris… ?

Sal lui lança un sourire.

– Ma mère appartenait à sa lignée, répondit-il dans un murmure. J'ai été adopté en tant que fils et héritier jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir son propre enfant. Par la suite, il n'a jamais eu de fils qu'il eut reconnu en tant que tel à mon exception.

Le vieux Lord frissonna.

– Alors vous êtes…

– Je suis content de n'être que l'héritier de mon père de sang. Le titre des Emrys est déjà bien assez lourd à porter. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça… (Il fit un signe de tête en direction du trône.) en plus.

Le Lord ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, mais il fut interrompu par Lord Selwyn qui démarra la session.

– Aujourd'hui, représente la dix-septième assemblée du Haut Conseil des Lords, déclara-t-il. Nos gens sont prospères et notre coopération avec les Sans-Magie se passe sans accroc. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez discuter en particulier ?

– Oui, mon Seigneur, un Lord dans le fond dit avant de se lever.

– Le Conseil reconnaît Arthur Bones, déclara Lord Selwyn et Lord Bones reprit.

– Mon clan est prospère, cela va sans dire, mais il n'y a pas assez de tuteurs pour enseigner à nos plus jeunes, dit Lord Bones, le ton grave. Nous avons besoin de Maîtres pour leur apprendre nos coutumes et pour leur enseigner la magie, et il n'y a plus personne au sein de mon clan qui n'ait pas déjà un apprenti ou qui est en capacité d'enseigner. Je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui pour demander à ce que des endroits où nous pourrions envoyer nos jeunes soient mis en place pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à contrôler leur magie.

Lorsque son discours se termina, six autres Lords se levèrent à leur tour.

– Je viens pour faire la même demande, dirent-ils en chœur, puis se regardèrent entre eux, surpris qu'ils soient tous venus pour la même chose.

– Je cherche également un endroit tel que celui-ci, affirma Lord McGonagall en se levant. Je n'en ai pas le besoin immédiat, mais l'année prochaine, ce sera le cas. Je n'ai plus sous la main assez de Maîtres qui peuvent prendre des apprentis.

– Je t'avais dit que les apprentissages deviendraient un problème dans un futur proche, Peverell, murmura Godric calmement. Rena et Helga ont raison. Prendre plus d'un apprenti est le seul moyen d'assurer l'éducation des plus jeunes.

Peverell inclina la tête et se leva à son tour.

– Je suis ici avec une suggestion qui pourrait être la solution que nous recherchons, dit-il d'une voix forte au Conseil. Lord Selwyn opina dans sa direction et reprit la parole.

– Le Conseil reconnaît Lord Peverell Grim, dit-il et les yeux des autres Lords s'accrochèrent tous à lui.

– Mon épouse et ma sœur projettent de créer un nouveau système d'apprentissage, dit-il. Lord Emrys et Lord LeFay nous viennent aussi en aide dans cette optique. D'ici quelques années, on clan risque le même problème que les vôtres. À cause de cela, mon épouse et ma sœur souhaiteraient ouvrir un endroit pour enseigner à nos jeunes en groupes. Ce ne sera pas un apprentissage, mais cela introduirait la prochaine génération à nos coutumes et à la manière d'utiliser correctement la magie. Nous prévoyons de leur en apprendre assez afin qu'un Maître soit capable de prendre plusieurs apprentis à la fois sans mal lorsqu'ils auront terminé leur éducation à nos côtés. Nous nous trouvons ici devant vous pour vous quérir la permission de mettre en place un tel projet, et pour vous demander une toute confiance en nos capacités afin que vous nous laissiez entraîner au mieux vos enfants.

– Comment prévoyez-vous de prendre plus d'un apprenti par personne ? demanda Lord Selwyn, curieux.

– Nous projetons de leur apprendre les bases de tous les apprentissages, répondit Peverell avec hésitation. De choses simples qui peuvent être enseignées à plusieurs enfants à la fois même dans ces conditions. C'est une simple réflexion pour soulager les Maîtres des huit premières années de leurs apprentissages. Par la suite, les Maîtres en question ne devraient pas avoir à s'en faire pour les connaissances basiques. Et étant donné que les jeunes n'auront pas la compréhension théorique d'un mais de plusieurs apprentissages, leur compréhension de la magie devrait rendre leur apprentissage plus efficace. Les Maîtres pourraient ainsi éventuellement être en capacité de prendre plus d'un apprenti à la fois. Chacun y gagnerait.

– Votre concept me paraît tout à fait intéressant, dit Lord McGonagall en les observant. Je vous enverrai volontiers quelques-uns de mes enfants pour le tester. Si cela les aide réellement, eux et leurs futurs tuteurs, je penserais à vous envoyer le reste de mes jeunes pour les huit prochaines années.

Un autre Lord opina.

– J'en ferais de même, dit-il. Mais il reste le problème du temps des récoltes. Bon nombre de parents ont besoin de l'aide de leurs enfants pendant cette période.

– Et si nous vous les renvoyions pour cette période de temps chaque année ? proposa Sal, se levant. Ils pourraient recevoir notre enseignement durant le reste de l'année puis revenir chez eux pour la moisson. De cette manière, vous pourrez contrôler leur niveau et vous assurer qu'ils ont les connaissances requises pour leur futur apprentissage. Et si vous en êtes satisfait, vous pourriez envoyer d'autres de vos enfants une fois la moisson passée. Dans le cas contraire, vous pourrez nous les retirer et chercher un autre moyen de régler ce problème.

– Du moment qu'ils apprennent à maîtriser leur magie et qu'ils peuvent toujours nous venir en aide pendant la moisson, cela ne me dérange pas qu'ils en sachent un peu moins qu'ils ne le feraient avec un apprentissage direct, déclara un autre Lord. Les enfants doivent recevoir une éducation et je suis prêt à tenter votre suggestion. S'ils n'en apprennent pas autant qu'il le devrait, de toute manière, je les vous les renverrai quand même jusqu'à ce que j'ai plus de tuteurs à ma disposition qui puissent leur offrir un meilleur enseignement.

– Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une question qui se pose : quand commencerez-vous ? demanda Lord McGonagall.

– Nous envisagions de mettre ce projet à exécution d'ici une année complète, après la moisson, dit Godric. Nous avons encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler toutes nos idées quant aux enseignements que nous souhaitons leur prodiguer. Cela va nous prendre encore quelques mois à décider des matières à enseigner et la manière de le faire. Nous enverrons des lettres lorsque nous serons prêts à recevoir les premiers apprentis.

– Dans ce cas, j'attends votre missive avec impatience, dit Lord McGonagall et d'autres inclinèrent leurs têtes pour montrer qu'ils étaient du même avis.

– Bien, votre idée semble avoir du mérite, dit Lord Selwyn. Le Conseil reconnaît l'idée des Lords Grim, LeFay et Emrys. Nous surveillerons vos progrès durant les prochaines années. Si le projet fait ses preuves, nous déciderons de lois pour intégrer l'idée à notre culture. Y en a-t-il qui sont contre ?

Personne ne leva la main.

– Des pour ?

Presque tout le monde leva la main.

– Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Voyons voir dans les années à venir ce que votre projet vaut vraiment.

Et sur ces derniers mots, la session du Conseil passa à autre chose. Presque quatre-vingts années plus tard, une législation encadrant Poudlard fut ajoutée à la charte du Conseil. Jusque-là, chaque année suivant sa mise en place, le président demanda aux autres Lords comment ils considéraient l'école de magie. Jamais on n'eut de revendications quant à sa création.


	27. Chapter 26: Throwing Out the Bait

_**throwing out the bait**_

 _Chers lecteurs,_

 _Je suis fier de pouvoir vous présenter la toute nouvelle chronique du Chicaneur. Notre nouveau chroniqueur, Oliver Twist, vous présentera dans cette rubrique des anecdotes à propos du monde magique dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler et sur lesquelles il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de vous interroger._

 _Xenophilius Lovegood_

 _Éditeur-en-chef du Chicaneur_

 **sss**

 _ **La création de l'école Poudlard**_

 _Déjà fin août et bientôt, il sera temps de retourner à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez tous des murs en pierre de Poudlard ; cette sensation d'appartenance et de chaleur qui vous envahit dès que vous posez le pied sur son domaine._

 _Avec le début d'une nouvelle année, l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves s'en suit. Ils pénétreront ces lieux avec leurs grands yeux admiratifs, sensibles, naïfs, n'ayant pas encore été souillés par les difficultés de la vie. Ils contempleront ce magnifique château, la tête pleine de questions et apprendront à l'aimer comme ils aiment leurs foyers._

 _Mais là-bas, ils n'apprendront pas seulement la magie. On leur parlera aussi de la rivalité opposant les maisons et des préjugés qui vont avec. Pourquoi donc rester ami avec votre meilleur(e) ami(e) que vous connaissiez depuis l'enfance après que celui où celle-ci ait été envoyé(e) à Serpentard et vous-même à Gryffondor ? Les Fondateurs des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard partageaient une haine mutuelle et la querelle ne peut et ne sera pas apaisée même après un autre millier d'années, ça non !_

 _Laissez donc le Choixpeau vous parler d'unité et laissez-le donc chanter. Les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se rabibocheront pas, un point, c'est tout ! Aucune amitié ne naîtra entre les maisons et les professeurs n'ont pas à être impartiaux, c'est bien connu !_

 _Vous pensez vraiment ça ?! Tout au fond ?!_

 _Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire._

 _Dissimulé dans une petite pièce jouxtant la bibliothèque de Poudlard, on peut trouver un vieux grimoire se nommant « Les Professeurs de Poudlard »._

 _L'année dernière, je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Donc, qui que vous soyez, si vous êtes toujours étudiant à Poudlard, n'hésitez pas à aller l'ouvrir. On y trouve de nombreuses informations intéressantes. Certaines concernent les professeurs qui ont ou enseignent toujours dans cette école. Demandez au grimoire de vous donner des informations sur le fondateur de votre maison - ou même celui d'une autre ?! - et jugez par vous-même. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et les informations que j'ai récolté en m'y tentant m'auraient été inconcevables si je ne les avais pas lues de mes propres yeux…_

 _Savez-vous que Serpentard était très attaché à la sécurité de Poudlard et ne voulait pas autoriser les parents de moldus à y pénétrer ?! Savez-vous que même si Gryffondor et lui se sont disputés à ce propos au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, trois jours plus tard, les autres fondateurs ont accepté qu'il en soit ainsi ?!_

 _Lorsque j'ai lu ça, j'ai fait mes propres recherches pour trouver des récits sur les événements historiques de l'époque. Savez-vous qu'à ce moment, la Bretagne était victime des navires vikings ? Ces mêmes Vikings qui massacraient, mutilaient et asservissaient des populations entières pour les ramener sur leurs terres natales ?_

 _Savez-vous qu'à l'époque, il arrivait que les sorciers soient accusés des actions des Vikings, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient capables de se dissimuler, mais ne pensaient même pas à faire la même chose pour leurs voisins ?!_

 _Apparement, tout le monde n'est pas aussi courageux et stupide que Gryffondor qui a alors presque perdu la vie pour protéger un petit village de son voisinage. Enfin, peut-être l'aurait-il perdu si Serpentard n'était pas intervenu à ce moment-là pour lui venir en aide…_

 _Les moldus de l'époque ressentaient donc une vaine vengeresse envers nous autres. Quoi de plus normal pour un professeur de protéger ses élèves contre ceux-là ? Face au danger, on se rappelle d'abord des différences qui nous opposent pour trouver un coupable. Il faut savoir qu'en ce temps, les moldus avaient conscience de notre existence. Nous vivions parmi eux sans nous cacher, et l'union maritale était même fréquente !_

 _Si un champ mafique ne protégeait pas l'école et si les moldus avaient eu conscience de l'existence de l'école, ils auraient été en mesure d'entrer son domaine…_

 _Néanmoins, les Fondateurs tentèrent tout de même d'être équitables. Ils n'excluèrent pas seulement les moldus, mais aussi les parents sorciers. Comment expliquez-vous autrement qu'aucun parent ne soit jamais entré à Poudlard, à l'exception des cas de blessures mortelles ?! Et même dans ce cas-là, aucun parent ne peut venir par ses propres moyens, on doit les y accompagner…_

 _Mais reprenons donc notre histoire._

 _Nous savons que Serpentard est parti._

 _Eh bien, c'est vrai, je ne peux rien redire là-dessus. Serpentard est parti. Rowena est décédé, puis Helga, avant Godric et enfin, Serpentard est parti. « Quoi ?! » C'est ce que vous pensez aussi ? « À coup sûr, tu dois te tromper d'ordre ! »_

 _Allez donc vérifier les dates. Même si aucune date de décès n'est enregistrée pour Serpentard, la date de son départ est inscrite, et celle-ci est à plus de vingt ans après la mort de Godric Gryffondor. Donc, lorsque le Choixpeau vous chante que l'unité s'est brisée après le départ de Serpentard, cela veut tout simplement dire que l'unité était stable jusqu'à ce que la plupart d'entre-eux décèdent._

 _Revenons-en à nos premières années..._

 _Revenons-en à Poudlard._

 _Pensez-y de la manière suivante : si les Fondateurs ont trouvé le moyen de rester unis jusqu'au moment de leur propre mort, ne croyez-vous pas que vous en êtes également capable ? Oubliez la rivalité inter-maisons, oubliez la partialité de certains professeurs et les héritiers autoproclamés de Serpentard. Observez vos camarades de classe. Ils ne sont pas différents de vous. Ils sont nerveux, capables d'aimer, de détester, d'exprimer de la tristesse et de la joie…_

 _Même s'ils aiment par-dessus tout apprendre, même s'ils vivent dans les cachots… ils sont tout aussi humains que vous. Une amitié peut toujours fleurir entre vous._

 _Passez au-dessus du rouge, du bleu, du jaune et du vert de leurs uniformes. Ces derniers sont tous portés en noir. Chacun va en classe. Chacun mange dans la Grande Salle._

 _Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer un peu de vert ou un peu de rouge pour la journée ?_

 _Et si cela vous semble outrageux, pensez donc à cela : Le Choixpeau vous laisse le choix, alors comment pouvez-vous être sûr(e) et certain(e) que le rouge, le bleu, le jaune ou le vert des uniformes de vos soi disant ennemis sont mérités ?_

 _Peut-être êtes-vous un Gryffondor et avez partagé votre dortoir avec un Serpent tout du long, qui sait…_

 _Oliver Twist_

 **sss**

– Je te remercie, dit Harry en rendant le numéro du Chicaneur à une petite blonde assise en face de lui. Elle le lui avait prêté après qu'il le lui ait demandé - après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment sortir son propre exemplaire et se mettre à le lire, quand, officiellement, il n'était pas censé être au courant du cours des évènements, Oliver Twist compris.

– Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit la fille - Luna Lovegood, c'est comme ça que Ginny l'avait appelé. C'est toujours bon de se renseigner sur ce qui est important et ce qu'il faut savoir du monde magique.

Ginny pouffa et Neville s'étrangla presque.

– Euh… bien sûr, dit Harry.

Ginny roula les yeux à sa réponse et Neville lui murmura à l'oreille :

– Le Chicaneur est connu pour sa vision pour le moins… excentrique du monde…

– Ah… d'accord, accepta Harry avant de réfléchir quelques secondes et d'ajouter : Enfin, l'article sur Poudlard ne m'a pas semblé si excentrique que ça. Il y a des détails dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, mais tout me paraît être vérifié. Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que ce que la _Gazette_ publie en ce moment.

Neville le dévisagea avant de se tourner vers Luna pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui emprunter son journal pour une seconde. Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture tandis que Ginny lisait par-dessus son épaule.

– Alors ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

– Tu penses… tu penses qu'il dit la vérité ? l'interrogea Neville, les yeux écarquillés.

– Bien évidemment, intervint Luna. Papa ne publie que la vérité, et depuis qu'Oliver Twist écrit des articles pour lui, il a enfin la reconnaissance qu'il mérite. Il pense même à engager quelques personnes. Il a dû mal à imprimer le nombre avec tous les nouveaux abonnements…

– Ah… vraiment, dit Neville, de toute évidence incertain de ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Ron et Hermione entrèrent. Tandis que Ron plongea directement sur les sucreries qu'ils avaient en réserve, Hermione arracha le _Chicaneur_ des mains de Neville.

– Tu lis l'article de Twist, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

– Euh... comment est-ce que tu sais ça… ?

– J'ai entendu des adultes parler d'un garçon écrivant des lettres au _Chicaneur_ , répondit-elle. Mrs. Weasley pense qu'un jeune homme comme lui devrait plus se concentrer sur ses études et arrêter d'écouter les rumeurs qui circulent, mais Si… Sniffle trouve ce garçon brillant. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire moi-même l'article, je peux ?

– Euh… je crois que c'est tout décidé, nota Neville. Mais bien sûr, je suppose… non pas que ce soit mon journal. Il appartient à Luna juste là…

Hermione ne lui prêta pas attention et commença plutôt sa lecture à haute voix.

Harry roula les yeux en direction de « sa » meilleure amie. Comme s'il était incapable de lire l'article par lui-même…

– Un Serpentard à Gryffondor ?! jazza Ron lorsque Hermione en eut terminé. C'est… c'est une blague, pas vrai ?!

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Weasley ?! une autre voix tonna, venant cette fois-ci de la porte du compartiment. Malfoy se tenait à l'entrée, un sourire méprisant dirigé sur Ron.

– De l'article d'Oliver Twist, Héritier Malfoy, répondit Harry, arrachant le journal des mains d'Hermione pour le tendre au blond. Ça parle de choix, et de Serpentard chez Gryffondor.

Malfoy le scruta étrangement avant de sourire d'un autre air méprisant. Il s'empara tout de même du journal et se mit à lire l'article.

– Des absurdités, finit-il par dire. Les mêmes absurdités que d'habitude. Tu ne devrais pas croire le journal d'un éditeur fou, Potter !

Harry inclina simplement la tête.

– Et toi tu ne devrais pas mépriser un article de la sorte, Hériter Malfoy, dit-il calmement. Après tout, il est toujours possible que les propos évoqués dans cet article soient véridiques ou qu'ils influencent d'autres personnes, même s'ils sont faux. Tu pourrais te retrouver dans une position désavantageuse si tu ne comprends pas ça, Héritier Malfoy.

Ron dévisagea Harry avec la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione fronça les sourcils et Neville laissa son regard dériver entre Harry et Malfoy comme s'il suivait le cours d'un duel.

Malfoy renifla de mépris.

– Pourquoi tant de formalités, Potter ? Tu as oublié toutes tes insultes pendant les vacances ?!

Harry se contenta de sourire.

– Bien sûr que non, Héritier Malfoy. Mais après le faux-pas que j'ai commis en première année, je ne peux pas demander ton pardon sans être formel.

Le compartiment devient si silencieux qu'on put entendre une mouche voler. Les amis de Harry le dévisageaient comme s'il était devenu dingue et Malfoy parut soudainement incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Bien entendu, avant les vacances, le vrai Harry n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce que penser à être civile à l'encontre du blond. En revanche, le nouveau Harry avait été élevé à la manière des Sang-Pur et avait décidé d'agir en conséquence. Il valait mieux minimiser la concurrence au lieu de se battre seul contre le reste du monde. Et puis, Malfoy pourrait lui être utile en certaines occasions…

– Potter… qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? railla Malfoy, mais Harry ne fléchit pas. Il savait que le vrai Harry avait offensé l'héritier de cette Maison et il avait décidé d'apaiser sa relation avec la famille Malfoy. Et pour ça, il devait commencer par se faire pardonner ses précédents manquements à l'étiquette afin de poursuivre selon son plan.

Il ignora donc le ton dont usa Draco Malfoy et s'inclina profondément.

– J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces dernières années, répondit-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'offenser en première année, j'étais simplement un enfant sans connaissances des tenants et des aboutissants de ce monde. En tant que Lord de la famille Grim ton cousin par le sang, je te prie de me pardonner, Héritier Malfoy.

– Cousin ? interrogea Malfoy, sidéré.

Harry ne releva pas les yeux en répondant.

– Ma grand-mère se nommait Dorea Black.

Il avait conscience que faire partie de la même famille pesait son poids dans sa demande d'indulgence. Malfoy ne serait pas capable de lui pardonner si facilement s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang. En revanche, en tant que parent de sang, il aurait droit à son pardon bien plus simplement sans que Malfoy n'ait à perdre la face. Les membres d'une même famille doivent travailler main dans main, c'est bien connu.

Bien évidemment, Harry avait d'autres façons de faire en sorte que Malfoy ne se tienne pas sur son chemin - mais pourquoi le forcer alors qu'ils pouvaient régler le problème par des moyens relevant davantage de la légalité pour ce coup-ci ? Il savait après tout que Malfoy perdrait la face s'il repoussait sa demande de pardon officielle. S'il avait attenté à la vie de la famille Malfoy, alors celui-ci aurait pu refuser, mais l'impair qu'il avait commis n'était même pas assez grave pour entamer une vendetta entre leurs familles respectives…

Enfin, pas tant qu'il n'entrait pas officiellement au Magenmagot en tout cas…

Malfoy hésita l'espace d'un instant.

– Je te pardonne, Lord Grim, répondit-il finalement, restant sur la base des titres officiels. Mais tu me dois toujours ton allégeance.

– Je te dois mon soutien, Héritier Malfoy, le corrigea Harry. Je suis un Lord, je ne peux te suivre.

Une fois de plus, Malfoy resta silencieux pendant une minute entière, puis il hocha la tête.

– Ton soutien alors, répéta-t-il. Tu n'iras ni à l'encontre de ma personne ni à l'encontre de ma Maison, même si nous nous trouvions d'un côté différent.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi, accepta Harry avant de se relever.

Malfoy le scruta.

– Je ne t'aime toujours pas, Lord Grim, dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Harry sourit franchement.

– Tu n'as pas à le faire, répliqua-t-il en direction de la porte fermée.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'exclama Ginny avec de grands yeux.

– Parce que je le devais, répondit simplement Harry. Albus Dumbledore pense peut-être qu'il n'y a rien de bien méchant dans de telles disputes, mais une rancune enfantine d'aujourd'hui peut devenir une vendetta entre nos familles demain. Étant donné que je ne suis pas encore membre du Magenmagot, j'avais encore la possibilité de m'en débarrasser. J'en aurais été incapable dans le cas contraire.

Neville opina.

– J'ai compris. Grand-mère me dit souvent de n'offenser personne, car ça risquerait de me mettre dans une situation désavantageuse si j'avais un ennemi au Magenmagot.

– Et ce serait encore pire si l'ennemi en question est de la famille, confirma Harry.

– Définitivement, affirma Neville. Les autres les dévisagèrent bêtement.

– Mais… mais… c'était Malfoy ! finit par balbutier Ron. Malfoy, Harry !

Harry renifla moqueusement.

– Je suis au courant, Ron, dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas aller le voir et l'insulter simplement parce que je ne l'aime pas. Je suis un _Lord_ , Ron. Un Lord… est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Ron le regarda maladroitement.

– Harry, c'était Hermione cette fois-ci. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu dire par : « Je suis un Lord » ?! C'est impossible... Je veux dire… comment… ?!

Ce fût au tour de Harry de soupirer, puis il fronça les sourcils.

– C'est simple, Hermione. Mon père était Lord, et étant donné son décès et ma quinzaine, je suis suis à même de prendre à mon tour le titre.

– Ton père… mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ?! Enfin… je pensais que tu ne savais rien de ta famille !

– C'est vrai, répondit sincèrement Harry. Mais j'ai appris ça pendant les vacances, et je n'ai plus aucune intention de porter la disgrâce sur mon nom à partir de maintenant.

– Mais… comment est-ce que tu as découvert ça ?! Enfin ! Tu n'étais même pas autorisé à quitter…

– Nous devrions aller nous changer, dit Harry en l'interrompant. Nous arriverons à Poudlard d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

– Tu ne peux pas juste en finir là…, commença Hermione, cette fois l'air plus déterminée.

Harry soupira.

– Je sais, Hermione. C'est juste quelque chose que je ne peux pas… (Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.) Sniffle me l'a dit, dit-il finalement.

– Oh, s'empourpra Hermione. J'aurais dû deviner…

Harry se contenta de quitter le compartiment pour que les filles puissent se changer. Il se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir à leur mentir - mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mentait à quelqu'un et certainement pas la dernière. Il espérait simplement qu'Hermione n'irait pas demander à Sirius pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa position dans la société avant ces vacances-ci…

 **.**

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard, Harry s'enferma dans un silence de plomb. Ses amis discutaient de leurs vacances, de la nouvelle année, et cherchaient à deviner qui serait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry, quant à lui, fixait l'obscurité. Dans son esprit, il pouvait sentir l'épaisse aura magique grésiller dans sa direction. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant attentivement le bourdonnement de la magie emplissant l'air ambiant.

Il se sentait malade rien qu'à l'entendre !

Plus il écoutait, plus il décryptait ce que ce frémissement impliquait, et plus la nausée lui montait à la gorge

– Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry sortit de sa transe et leva les yeux vers Hermione qui l'observait, l'air inquiète.

– Eum… oui. Tout ça bien, Hermione, répondit-il.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron. Tu es un peu pâle.

– Je suis juste nerveux, répliqua Harry. Vous savez… je ne sais pas si je dois être enjoué par l'année à venir…

– Et pourquoi pas ? l'interrogea Hermione, surprise.

Harry sourit moqueusement.

– Quatre mots, Hermione : Quirrel, Basilic, Détraqueurs, Tournoi.

– Ah… c'est vrai… mais… peut-être que cette année sera plus calme ? conjectura Ron, l'air compréhensif.

À ce moment précis, ils entrèrent en contact avec les barrières de protection et Harry dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier de douleur. Comme des rochers en pleine chute, les barrières s'écrasèrent sur ses épaules, le brisant presque en deux sous leur poids. La nausée s'accentua et il commença à souffrir d'un sérieux mal de tête, comme si on venait de la lui fracasser à coups de marteau.

Le sang remplit sa bouche tandis qu'il refusait toujours de faire le moindre son. Il tourna la tête et regarda vers l'extérieur afin que personne dans la diligence ne puisse discerner son agonie et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

– Je ne pense pas que cette année sera plus tranquille, Ron, répliqua Harry, fier de constater que sa voix tremblait à peine alors que son crâne explosait presque sous la douleur.

 _Je sais maintenant la première chose sur laquelle je dois me pencher_ , songea-t-il. _Je vais finir par devenir dingue si je dois ressentir ça toute l'année !_

À ce moment-là, une sensation réconfortante caressa son esprit et la tension s'apaisa.

Une nouvelle fois, les larmes menacèrent de tomber, mais il les retint. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer, les autres ne devaient pas savoir !

– On peut toujours espérer, dit Ron et Harry haussa les épaules, refusant toujours de faire face aux autres.

– J'y repenserais lorsque je serais certain que le professeur de défense en charge ne représente pas un danger pour moi, répliqua-t-il.

– Touché, sourit Ron. Dans ce cas, arrêtons d'espérer jusqu'à la fin du banquet.

– Exactement.

Sur ces mots, Harry se retourna et ferma les yeux. La sensation réconfortante était toujours présente dans son esprit et atténuait son appréhension. Ce fut cette impression chaleureuse qui rappela à Harry pourquoi il aimait tant Poudlard. Pourquoi il considérait ce château comme son foyer. Et aussi pourquoi il avait décidé de venir s'installer ici, au beau milieu de l'antre aux lions, action qui brisait toute la fierté qui lui restait.

Une manœuvre peut-être stupide, dirait-on, mais une manœuvre essentielle, même si parfois il en débattait encore intérieurement. Même si le résultat était la destruction du château et tout ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu, il devait revenir à Poudlard et n'avait pas de regrets à le faire…

Un bref murmure envahit sa tête, son origine venant d'une la sensation rassurante caressant son esprit.

– Bienvenue à la maison, disait-il. Bienvenue à la maison, mon enfant. Bienvenue chez toi, enfant de mon enfant.

– Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? lui demanda Hermione. Ron le contemplait également avec une expression étrange au visage.

– Ah, ça va, Hermione, tout va parfaitement bien, répondit-il en se pelotonnant contre l'étreinte chaleureuse l'aidant à repousser la douleur qui l'assaillait. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, c'est juste que… tout d'un coup, tu as eu l'air de ne plus être avec nous..., répondit Hermione et Harry lui sourit.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, répondit-il. Je vais bien, je suis simplement content de revenir au château, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Je pensais que tu étais inquiet pour…

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je m'inquiète toujours, mais je suis ici, de retour à Poudlard et ce qui devra arriver arrivera… Même avec Voldemort… je ne peux pas changer les choses même si je le voulais bien…

Ron renifla moqueusement.

– Dis celui qui était prêt à décamper i peine une minute.

Harry secoua la tête.

– Non, répondit-il avec sincérité. Je m'alarme peut-être de ce qui pourrait arriver cette année, mais Poudlard… Poudlard, c'est chez moi, tu vois ?

Ron cligna des yeux avant de hausser les épaules.

– Je suppose, dit-il et Harry laissa tomber. Il savait bien que Ron ne comprendrait jamais ses sentiments. Et il avait du mal à croire que d'autres y arriveraient mieux. Poudlard était sa maison. Mais pas comme elle l'avait été pour des milliers d'orphelins et d'infortunés, non. Pour Harry, Poudlard voulait dire tellement plus, plus encore qu'elle avait représenté pour l'ancien Harry, l'orphelin malchanceux.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose dont Harry discuterait avec « ses » amis.

 **.**

Lorsque le Choixpeau commença à chanter, Harry fut de suite déconcerté. Sachant pertinemment que le dernier article d'Oliver Twist dans le Chicaneur traitait du temps des fondateurs, il fut abasourdi de voir le Choixpeau se décider à leur raconter leur histoire cette année-ci encore.

Surtout, sachant que ladite histoire était légèrement erronée…

Il soupira lorsque le chapeau déclara de Serpentard : _« Il faut enseigner aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »._ Il avait parfaitement conscience que l'Histoire s'était trompée sur ce point. Il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute à propos de la prétendue « pureté » dont parlait le fier Serpentard comme tout le monde le connaissait aujourd'hui. C'était quelque chose qui s'était perdue avec le temps…

Il se mordit la langue et resta muet, préférant prendre le temps de scruter la femme qui serait, sans doute aucun, son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il était maintenant certain qu'ils n'apprendraient rien dans cette classe, et après qu'elle eut entamée son discours, il fut finalement convaincu que ses doutes s'avéraient fondés.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois intérieurement.

 _Un contrôle du champ de protection s'annonce_ , songea-t-il _. Non seulement ai-je l'impression qu'elles tentent de me tuer juste par leur simple présence, mais en plus de ça, les choix au poste de professeurs de défense sont catastrophiques ! Il doit y avoir une malédiction sur le poste, personne ne peut avoir tant de malchance dans sa sélection d'instructeurs…_

Enfin, sauf si cela faisait partie du plan - le directeur était parfaitement capable d'employer des professeurs déplorables si cela collait avec ses projets, selon lui…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devrait aller vérifier cela avant d'écoper d'un autre instituteur incapable d'enseigner quoi que ce soit l'année prochaine.

 _J'aurais dû m'en occuper l'année dernière_ , pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire sur ce point à présent, nul ne servait de ressasser, puis l'année précédente, il avait été occupé avec toutes les préparations pour cette année-ci. Elles avaient été plus importantes qu'une simple malédiction sur le poste de défense…

 _Oh, comme je déteste être moi_ , songea Harry sardoniquement. _Parfois, j'aspire vraiment à ne jamais avoir mis les pieds sur le chemin de la vengeance. Il y a tout simplement trop de choses à faire, et pas assez de temps pour s'en occuper…_

Et c'était dans ces moments-ci où il aurait vraiment eu envie d'avoir recruté quelqu'un pour l'aider…

Mais il n'y avait personne, enfin, à l'exception de Regulus et Augusta qui ne savaient même pas ce qu'il préparait _vraiment_. Non pas qu'il ne leur fasse pas confiance… mais il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait leur dire et ce dont il ne devait pas les informer… Jusque-là, il ne pourrait compter que sur Regulus, les elfes de maison et sur son propre esprit détraqué pour l'assister. Cependant, n'avoir l'aide que d'une personne et deux elfes ne valait rien en comparaison des forces d'Albus Dumbledore ou de celles de Tom Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

 _De toute façon, je n'avais pas prévu de leur faire face seul,_ pensa-t-il amèrement. _Nous serions tous raides avant qu'un seul sort ne soit lancé…_

Riddle et Dumbledore l'étrangleraient à mains nues pour avoir oser interférer avec leurs précieux plans…

Harry sourit à cette pensée avant de l'enterrer derrière ses barrières mentales. Il se retourna ensuite vers « ses » amis et rentra dans la conversation comme si rien de tout ça ne venait de se passer.

Cette année serait un tournant décisif.

Cette année, il avait en tête de tous les rendre dingues, et il commencerait par l'homme qui le méritait depuis plus de quatorze ans…

Harry retint un sourire déjanté lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa première victime de l'année.

L'espace d'un instant, Severus Snape sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter la colonne. Il lui faudrait un bon bout de temps avant de comprendre exactement la mesure de ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là.

 **.**

Tandis que les élèves retournaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, un professeur de petite taille pour le moins exalté se dirigea à la hâte vers la bibliothèque dans l'idée de la fouiller de fond en comble. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures avant de finalement tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Dans une petite pièce, dissimulée dans un coin éloigné de la bibliothèque, le livre qu'il désirait se trouvait sur un piédestal. « _Les professeurs de Poudlard »_ était-il inscrit.

Le petit professeur sourit, puis posa sa main sur le grimoire et murmura :

– Salazar Serpentard.

Le grimoire s'illumina et s'ouvrit subitement sur l'une des premières pages.

La première chose qu'aperçut le professeur fut l'image d'un homme au port royal vêtu de vêtements entièrement noirs. L'homme avait des émeraudes saisissantes et il scrutait calmement la personne ayant ouvert le vieux livre à cette page.

Il avait une apparence plutôt flatteuse, mais le petit professeur pouvait également dire que ce n'était pas quelqu'un dont on aurait voulu barrer le chemin.

Sur la page suivante étaient listées les choses faites et enseignées par Salazar Serpentard. Le petit professeur trouva également la date de son départ de Poudlard, mais il n'y avait ni date de naissance ni date de décès. Néanmoins, le nombre d'informations présentes était fort intéressant. Le petit professeur se laissa absorber par le grimoire, lisant d'abord ce qui traitait de l'arrivée de Serpentard, puis celles des autres fondateurs. Enfin, il fit quelques vérifications sur le grimoire en lui-même.

Une autre heure passa et le petit professeur regarda sa montre en jurant. Il remit le livre à sa place et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque.

Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à temps pour la réunion de rentrée.

 **.**

– Bienvenue à tous ! La première réunion des professeurs de cette nouvelle année va enfin pouvoir commencer, salua Albus Dumbledore en observant le visage de chacun des instructeurs. Il y a certains points dont je voudrais que nous abordions tous ensemble…

– Comme l'histoire publiée dans le _Chicaneur_? demanda soudain McGonagall. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Xenophilius peut écrire de telles âneries ! J'ai conscience qu'il est un peu… spécial… mais il n'a jamais publié quelque chose d'entièrement faux jusqu'ici ! Il était à Serdaigle, par Merlin !

– Mais l'histoire qu'il a publiée, je vous le dis ma chère Minerva, ce n'était pas des balivernes, glapit Filius Flitwick. J'ai vérifié les faits cités dans son récit et tout est vrai. Il y a bien un livre sur les professeurs de Poudlard dans la bibliothèque, et l'histoire y est racontée exactement comme Oliver Twist nous l'a narrée.

– Alors, il n'a rien inventé ? demanda, Pomona Chourave, surprise.

Flitwick secoua simplement la tête.

– J'ai tout re-vérifié, dit-il. Je pense que ce grimoire est d'une manière ou d'une autre connecté à Poudlard. Un chef-d'œuvre de sortilèges, si vous voulez mon avis. Je serais bien incapable de faire quelque chose de similaire même si je connais individuellement tous les sorts utilisés.

– Mais vous ête donc à même de confirmer certaines choses, si je comprends bien ? demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil. Flitwick opina avec enthousiasme.

– Oui ! Oh que oui ! s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillants. Et ce que j'ai découvert est incroyable ! Le grimoire est vieux de mille ans, au moins ! J'irais même jusqu'à à dire que ce soit être Rowena Serdaigle en personne qui l'a enchanté pour le relier au château !

– Alors, les faits cités dans l'article…

– Vrai ! Il ne peut en être autrement, sauf si Serpentard a lancé un sort de confusion assez puissant, mais je doute que même lui en ait été capable !

– Fascinant, dit Albus.

– Je n'aurais jamais deviné que Poudlard cachait de tels secrets ! continua Filius Flitwick, euphorique. Et ce ne sont pas les seules choses qui ont été déformées par le temps ! Saviez-vous que les noms attribués aux maisons ne relevaient pas du nom de famille de chaque fondateur ?! À vrai dire, il y aurait eu quelques problèmes s'ils avaient voulu faire, étant donné que Helga Poufsouffle était en fait la sœur de Godric Gryffondor ! Et Rowena Serdaigle était son épouse ! Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que Serpentard était guéri…

– Filius, je vous prie ! l'interrompit Albus. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons discuter de telles choses à un autre moment. Présentement, nous devrions nous focaliser sur le véritable problème.

– Oliver Twist, devina McGonagall.

– C'est cela, répondit Albus en soupirant. Lui aussi.

– Quoi d'autre ?

– Harry, continua Albus. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit un peu plus chaque jour sous l'influence de Voldemort. Il n'aurait pas dû connaître tout ce qu'il savait lors du procès… J'ai besoin que vous gardiez un œil sur lui. S'il finit par être possédé, nous devons le savoir au plus vite pour pouvoir réagir à temps.

– Influencé… de quelle manière ?

– Je suis désolé, Minerva, soupira Albus. Je n'en suis moi-même pas certain. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que Harry a une sorte de connexion le reliant à Voldemort, et maintenant que celui-ci a récupéré son corps, il semble possible qu'il puisse avoir un pouvoir pareil sur le jeune Harry.

– Que devrions-nous faire ?

– Surveillez-le. S'il paraît montrer un comportement atypique, venez me voir immédiatement. Cela pourrait lui sauver la vie si vous faites ainsi.

– Nous comprenons, dit McGonagall en opinant. Les autres professeurs hochèrent la tête à leur tour.

– Je vous en remercie. Maintenant...

– Et que devons-nous faire à propos de ce Twist ? McGonagall interromput Albus.

Albus soupira longuement.

– Jusqu'à présent, il n'a rien fait de trop préoccupant. Nous devrions continuer de suivre ses articles et agir si cela change, mais je le laisserais faire comme bon lui semble jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse plus que de simplement questionner les agissements du Ministère et de la _Gazette_.

– Mais son dernier article traitait de Poudlard ! s'inquiéta McGonagall. Et s'il commençait à nous critiquer ? Ce n'est qu'un élève de cette école après tout, et tout ce que lui montre Xenophilius Lovegood, c'est qu'il peut écrire ce qu'il veut et que personne ne le punira pour ça.

– Je doute qu'il se mette à nous critiquer, répondit Albus, l'air confiant. Il a peut-être écrit un article à propos de Poudlard, mais rien de mauvais n'en est en soi ressorti…

– Et c'était véridique, à n'en pas douter, ajouta Filius Flitwick.

– Je suis confiant. Ce garçon arrêtera de lui-même d'écrire très bientôt. Il aura après tout des classes auxquelles assister, des amis à qui parler et des devoirs à terminer. Je suis certain que, qui que ce soit, il n'aura très prochainement plus de temps à perdre…

McGonagall pinça ses lèvres, sans rien ajouter. Il n'y avait pas à débattre avec Albus. S'il avait décidé de se mettre des œillères, il n'en démordait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Avec sa dernière chronique, ce Twist avait déjà commencé ses méfaits à Poudlard et Albus refuserait de le voir avant que ça ne lui soit renvoyé en pleine figure.

Ils se tournèrent donc vers les tâches plus importantes à accomplir pour l'année à venir.

Lorsque la réunion arriva à son terme, Albus avait complètement oublié leur débat sur l'article d'Oliver Twist. Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Comme sa précieuse arme qui était possiblement en train de devenir l'arme de Voldemort. Albus devrait garder un œil sur le garçon, et il devrait aussi décider de la prochaine étape…

 _Peut-être qu'il est temps d'enseigner à Harry certaines choses dont il aura besoin pour son affrontement contre Voldemort… et peut-être devrais-je demander à Severus de lui apprendre l'Occlumencie…_ , songea Albus en retournant à son bureau, loupant de peu la brève ombre de l'elfe de maison disparaissant après avoir attentivement écouté tout ce qui s'était dit pendant la réunion, et ne sachant pas que, quelque part dans le château, le garçon auquel il pensait était briefé sur toute leur conversation.

– Je vois, fit le garçon après avoir entendu tout ce que l'elfe avait bien pu lui rapporter. Bien, montrons au tout-puissant Dumbledore que Twist n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Que la guerre commence.

Le garçon savait que celui qui avait le plus d'influence gagnerait la partie. Mais cela importait peu. Il avait des contacts que même le vieil homme ne pouvait que rêver d'avoir.

Harry était certain qu'au final, il gagnerait la petite guerre qu'il avait engagée contre le directeur de la célèbre école de magie. Et même si cela devait tout lui coûter, il le mettrait à genoux…

* * *

 _Deux petites choses :_

 _La première, je vois pas mal de commentaires me parlant des difficultés à suivre la généalogie de Sal (et ce n'est pas prêt de se faciliter). Donc voilà, j'aimerais savoir si vous souhaitiez que je fasse un point clair là-dessus ? Également, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses sur lesquels vous en voudriez un ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à demander ! Je ne promets pas que ce sera fait dans l'instant, mais je m'y attèlerai ;)_

 _Ce qui m'amène à ma seconde note :_

 _Je suis certaine que certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà remarqué et y ont jeté un œil (je ne vous stalke pas, même pas vrai !), mais une nouvelle traduction vient de faire son apparition dans le fandom HP. Elle se nomme_ _ **Courage & Cunning TRADUCTION**_ _par_ Mitsuki81.

 _Voici le résumé :_

 _Salazar Serpentard en avait plus qu'assez de Dumbledore, de Voldemort et de leur stupidité. La nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, il décide qu'il est grand temps de mettre un terme à la guerre déchirant le monde des sorciers. Mais les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévues. Il perd la mémoire et ne retrouve ses souvenirs que dix ans plus tard, lorsqu'il reçoit une lettre très familière…_

 _Si je vous en parle, c'est parce que j'ai déjà lu à plusieurs reprises la version anglaise et si je peux bien vous dire une chose, c'est que cette fiction est un vrai bijou. Vraiment, je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser, et si vous aimez les fondateurs l'amitié profonde qui les unit, si vous aimez l'originalité et les retournements de situation qu'on voit à peine venir, alors elle est faite pour vous. Je la connaissais avant_ _ **basilisk-born**_ _et j'ai envisagé d'entreprendre la traduction à un moment donné, mais il faut dire que le style d'écriture (même en anglais) ne convient pas au mien (oui, il faut bien faire attention à cela avant de traduire et ne pas se lancer dans des projets sans réfléchir ; je parle d'expérience (*se tape la tête contre un mur*), et parce que le travail à fournir est vraiment immense (au final, je me retrouve avec autant de boulot pour cette fiction ; cette excuse n'est PAS valable !). Donc, la traductrice qui sen occupe à d'autant plus de mérites ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir par vous même, car elle vaut vraiment le coup à mon humble avis._

 _Sur ce, je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	28. Chapter 27: Take Down Target Number One

**RARs** **:**

 **Servin** **:** Hé ! Désolée d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre ^^' J'espère qu'il te plaira, et je te remercie pour ton compliment, c'est vraiment adorable ! Retour dans le présent, et de nouvelles connexions qui se forment ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Nastam :** De rien ! Ça me fait autant plaisir de la poster et de recevoir des reviews comme le tien *grand sourire* ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite et je te souhaite une excellente lecture avec ce retour dans le présent ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau Serpent dans ce chapitre ;) Je l'aime beaucoup personnellement, mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Des bisous !

 **CutieSunshine :** Haha ! Trop ravie :D J'adore le chapitre 26, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais hâte de le traduire et de vous le faire partager ensuite ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur également *grand sourire* et dis-moi ce que tu penses du petit Serpy qui se montre dans ce chapitre ! Je te fais plein de bisous, à la prochaine ! Une belle lecture j'espère ;)

 **Asu** **Rasmenov :** Hé ! Je t'avoue que je ne peux pas répondre à ta question à propos du nom de Myrddin, mais je peux lui demander directement si ça te va ? Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Aïe, sorry, j'ai pris pas mal de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais examens sur examens m'ont empêchée d'aller plus vite ^^' J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents malgré l'attente ! Je t'embrasse fort !

 **Anna Merteuil :** Ow, toujours aussi kawaii ! Profite bien de ce chapitre ! Je t'embrasse fort ! Et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses du Serpy qui rentre en jeu dans ce chapitre ! (Pour le chapitre 26 : je m'en occuperai quand je serais en vacances (d'ici une semaine et demi), mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps pour moi de relire et retracer toutes la généalogie, donc je te remercie d'avance de ta compréhension ^^)

 **Pims10 :** Ahah ! Effectivement Lord Gaunt s'est bien fait remettre à sa place ! J'ai un petit penchant pour Lord McGonagall personnellement, qu'en penses-tu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, encore désolée pour le petit retard dû aux exams de fin d'année, je t'embrasse fort et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses du Serpent qui est dévoilé dans ce chapitre ! Une bonne lecture ! (Pour le chapitre 26 : je m'en occuperai quand je serais en vacances (d'ici une semaine et demi), mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps pour moi de relire et retracer toutes la généalogie, donc je te remercie d'avance de ta compréhension ^^)

 **Lilith Florent :** Ow, vraiment adorable ! Effectivement, Poudlard naîtra bientôt, juste encore un petit peu de patience ;p Je t'embrasse fort, dis-moi ce que tu penses du Serpy qui rentre dans le game dans ce chapitre ! Une bonne lecture j'espère ;)

 **Shadow :** Ouii ! Les deux Lords sont vraiment classes ! Dommage, on ne risque de ne pas les revoir... mais Lord McGo a une importance pour plus tard (oups spoil x) Pour ce qui est du Patronus, je suis partisante de l'idée qu'un Patronus peut changer lorsqu'il y a une véritable mutation chez un sorcier ou une sorcière. Je pense que le tournoi aurait été largement suffisant pour qu'on ne se pose pas trop de questions vis-à-vis de ce changement, mais je ne te fais part que de ma version, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus vu que je ne suis pas l'auteure. L'interprétation est propre à chacun.e ! Sur ce je t'embrasse et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses du Serpy qui vient se faire une petite place dans l'histoire dans ce chapitre !

 **Guest :** Je te remercie mille fois pour ton compliment ! Je ne peux ni te donner tort ni te donner raison, tu touches parfois la vérité de trop près XD mais sans en comprendre toutes les ficelles pour le moment ;) Je ne dirais rien de plus, toutes les réponses t'attendent d'ici les prochains chapitres ! Le paradoxe est vraiment cocasse effectivement XD Pour ce qui est des problèmes au niveau des dates, j'ai déjà mentionné qu'il y avait effectivement des erreurs dans le chapitre 5, l'auteure en est consciente, elle n'a simplement pas eu encore le temps de les corriger, vu la tâche assez énorme que cela représenterait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie pour tes compliments, je te fais plein de bisous et à une toute prochaine j'espère ! Une agréable lecture :)

 **LeNirvana :** Pour le chapitre 26 : je m'en occuperai quand je serais en vacances (d'ici une semaine et demi), mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps pour moi de relire et retracer toutes la généalogie, donc je te remercie d'avance de ta compréhension ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie (encore) pour tes compliments et je te souhaite un bon chapitre ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses du Serpent qui rentre en scène dans ce chapitre ! :D

 **geliahs :** En espérant que ce retour dans le présent te plaise ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de mon petit Serpy qui rentre en scène dans ce chapitre ! Je t'embrasse fort, une très bonne lecture !

 **Yami Shino :** Pour le chapitre 26 : Je t'embrasse fort et je souhaite une super lecture ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de mon petit Serpy qui entre en scène dans ce chapitre ! Je le trouve vraiment adorable XD

* * *

 _ **chapter 27: take down target number one**_

Severus Snape en avait la certitude : aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Premier cours avec les cinquième année, comme toujours partagé entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, et déjà, quelque chose semblait… différent… erroné dirait-il même. Et Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le dérangeait tant. Par Merlin, ça allait jusqu'à le perturber _, lui_ !

Il se tint donc dans sa salle de classe et jeta un regard aux élèves, essayant de trouver l'erreur…

Par Salazar ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette classe silencieuse occupée à brasser des potions ?!

 **.**

Dans cette même salle de classe, Harry se trouvait devant un chaudron bouillonnant. Hermione était à sa gauche et Neville, à sa droite. Ron s'était installé à côté d'Hermione. C'était Harry qui avait décidé lui-même de cet arrangement, simplement parce qu'il se souvenait avec bien trop d'acuité la façon dont Hermione espérait aider Neville de ses conseils attentionnés, chose qui, après toutes ces années, n'avait en rien fait progresser le garçon…

– Non, Ron ! siffla Hermione à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois faire ! Il est marqué qu'il faut les écraser ! Tu sais lire au moins ?!

Comme Harry le pensait, son aide était totalement inefficace. Mais d'un autre côté, on parlait de Ron là…

Harry les ignora tous les deux.

Il avait conscience qu'Hermione tentait d'être la meilleure dans toutes ses classes, mais il savait aussi que ses compétences en potions étaient légèrement douteuses. Bien entendu, pour une débutante, c'était déjà bien, mais tous les maîtres de potions peuplant le monde se seraient arrachés les cheveux devant un tel travail…

Pourtant, Hermione agissait toujours comme si chacun d'entre eux devrait courber l'échine devant ses résultats.

Harry pressa l'ingrédient suivant pour en obtenir le jus. Il n'avait même pas besoin de jeter un seul regard aux instructions écrites sur le tableau.

– Harry ! Tu dois le découper ! Tu ne sais pas lire ?! siffla Hermione.

– Je sais lire, répondit Harry, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je lirais des instructions erronées.

Sur ces mots, il incorpora le jus de son ingrédient dans la potion. Elle tourna à un joli bleu ciel. Il mélangea le tout et des filaments dorés vinrent en troubler la surface.

Sans relever les yeux, et sans non plus cesser de mélanger, Harry tendit sa main gauche vers Neville pour l'empêcher d'ajouter un ingrédient.

– Les orties d'abord, Neville, dit-il. Et patiente deux autres petites minutes, d'après l'odeur, on dirait que ta potion n'a pas encore assez mijoté.

Neville le regarda avec stupéfaction.

– Mais les instructions disent qu'il faut…, balbutia-t-il.

– Tu as oublié de mettre le sang de grenouille tout à l'heure, répliqua Harry d'un air absent. Si tu mets les orties d'abord, puis que tu ajoutes le sang de grenouille ensuite, tu pourras corriger ton erreur. Ne rajoute juste pas l'asphodèle avant d'avoir mis le sang de grenouille, ou sinon ton chaudron risque d'exploser. Ta potion n'est pas assez stable sans ça.

– Harry, fit Hermione à ce moment-là. Tu as oublié de mettre la farine !

– On l'utilise en guise de stabilisateur, Hermione, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, je n'en ai pas besoin puisque ma potion est parfaitement stable.

– Mais…

Harry se contenta d'ajouter à sa potion le prochain ingrédient. Le baume curatif qu'ils étaient en train de brasser devait ressembler à une mixture argentée avec des stries vertes. Harry regarda d'un œil critique la sienne, puis en renifla l'odeur.

– Bien, murmura-t-il, puis tendit la main une nouvelle fois, cette fois pour empêcher Ron de découper l'un des ingrédients. Ne sois pas aussi brutal, Ron. Compare-le à du beurre sous le soleil. On n'a pas besoin de mettre autant de force pour couper du beurre presque fondu.

– Euh… OK, Harry, le remercia Ron avant de changer la manière dont il tenait son couteau. Il lança un regard critique sur son ingrédient, puis commença à le découper plus délicatement.

Harry, quant à lui, fouilla dans ses robes et attrapa un petit sac. Il l'ouvrit et jeta quelques herbes dans sa potion.

– Harry ?! siffla Hermione d'une voix horrifiée. De la menthe poivrée ?! Tu es dingue ?!

 **.**

La classe était silencieuse.

 _La classe était silencieuse !_

Soudainement, Snape sut instinctivement ce qui n'allait pas avec cette classe ! En temps normal, Draco aurait déjà tenté de provoquer Potter depuis un petit bout de temps ! Et à l'heure qu'il était, en général, Neville Londubat aurait déjà fait exploser son chaudron au moins trois fois !

C'est _cela_ qui n'allait pas avec cette classe !

Snape chercha Londubat du regard parmi les élèves et le trouva installé à côté de Potter - Potter _qui_ ne lisait pas les instructions écrites au tableau !

– Stupide morveux arrogant ! marmonna Snape pour lui-même en s'approchant assez de Potter pour le voir sortir quelque chose de ses robes et le jeter dans la potion fumante devant lui.

 _Ignorant !_

– Tu es dingue ?! entendit-il Granger siffler, l'air horrifié et il accéléra le pas pour empêcher cet ignorant de Gryffondor de les faire tous sauter.

 **.**

– Tu es dingue ?! siffla Hermione.

Snape arriva à portée de voix de leur plan de travail.

– Potter ! gronda-t-il. Que faites-v… ?

Harry empêcha Neville de mélanger sa mixture.

– D'abord l'asphodèle, Neville, dit-il en mélangeant sa propre potion.

Snape resta bouche bée devant eux, incrédule.

– Qu'avez-vous donc encore fait, Potter ? siffla finalement le maître des potions.

Harry releva les yeux de son chaudron, éteignant le feu d'un mouvement de la main.

– J'ai brassé une potion, professeur, répondit-il respectueusement. J'ai fait exactement ce que vous nous avez demandé de faire.

Le professeur toisa la potion du plus jeune.

 **.**

Severus Snape ne savait plus quoi penser.

La potion était parfaite.

 _La potion était parfaite !_

Par les sous-vêtements de Merlin l'enchanteur, comment cet arrogant Gryffondor… cette buse de Potter… avait-il fait pour brasser une potion à la perfection ?! Severus aurait compris, éventuellement, si elle avait été d'une qualité meilleure que la moyenne. Il aurait pu même accepter que Potter ait brassé la meilleure de toutes les potions du jour, les miracles arrivent après tout. Mais une _potion parfaite digne d'un maître dans l'art_ ?! Il n'y avait pas moyen ni sur Merlin ni sur Morgana que Potter ait pu réaliser quelque chose de telle… !

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du garçon et il s'élança toutes griffes dehors.

 **.**

– J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, professeur ? demanda innocemment Harry. La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'une attaque mentale. Harry fixa simplement son regard dans celui de Snape et laissa l'assaut s'écraser contre ses barrières mentales - non pas que son professeur soit au courant que son attaque ait échoué de toute façon.

Du point de vue de Snape, c'était comme s'il n'avait aucune protection. D'innocents souvenirs d'enfance planaient ouvertement dans son esprit, néanmoins, aucun de ceux-là ne pouvaient être utilisés contre lui. Ils étaient totalement inoffensifs. Ceux réellement pénibles étaient dissimulés, loin derrière les barrières invisibles d'Harry.

Son professeur fouilla en profondeur son esprit pour un quelconque signe de fraude. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en trouva aucune.

– Ai-je fait une erreur, professeur ? demanda Harry calmement et respectueusement. L'homme le dévisagea et se retira de son esprit.

– Non, répliqua-t-il de telle sorte qu'on eût cru que c'eut été une torture pour lui. Votre potion est décente.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et retourna au-devant de la salle de classe.

Harry sourit et empêcha d'un air absent Ron de touiller dans la mauvaise direction.

– Baisse le feu, Neville, dit-il à son compagnon. Ron, mauvaise direction. Dans l'autre sens. Et trois fois seulement, pas une de plus.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent estomaqués et corrigèrent leurs erreurs

– Harry, fit Hermione. Je me trompe ou… il vient de dire que ta potion était décente ?

Harry avait bien conscience que c'était une première. Pas même les Serpentard recevaient un « décent » de la part du maître des potions. Cependant, il savait également que s'en vanter n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, alors il haussa simplement les épaules et sortit une fiole rétrécie de ses robes. Il lui fit reprendre sa taille originelle et commença à transvaser la potion. Il apporta la première qu'il avait enchantée pour qu'elle soit incassable et garda le reste dans d'autres contenants qu'il dissimula dans les nombreuses poches de ses robes.

Lorsqu'il rassembla enfin ses affaires pour nettoyer sa paillasse, il entendit le cliquetis d'une fiole tombant à terre.

– Ce n'est pas grave, professeur, le rassura-t-il lorsqu'il se tourna et vit la fiole qu'il avait confiée à l'homme aigri qu'était son professeur, sur le sol. Je sais bien que ce genre d'erreur peut arriver aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Heureusement qu'elle est enchantée pour être impossible à briser.

– Potter…, siffla Snape en grinçant des dents.

– Oui, professeur ?

L'homme n'ajouta cependant rien et Harry se retourna simplement pour rassembler le reste de ses affaires. Il les apporta jusqu'à l'évier et les laissa tremper dans l'eau.

 **.**

Snape l'observait pendant ce temps-là, les dents serrées.

Il voulait voir le gamin se tortiller d'angoisse sous son regard, mais à la place, l'arrogant Gryffondor commença simplement son nettoyage, pas du tout affecté par le regard de _Severus Snape…_

– Potter ! gronda finalement Snape. Retenue ! Ce soir après le dîner !

Pas qu'il ait de vraies raisons de lui donner une retenue, exception faite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas sur sa façon de se débrouiller à brasser sa potion !

Le garçon était un incapable vis-à-vis des potions, et même si le directeur prétendait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le manipulait, cela n'expliquait pas tout. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était beaucoup de choses, mais ce qu'il n'était _absolument_ pas, c'était un maître des potions. Décent dans la confection de potions, sans aucun doute, mais pas au niveau d'un maître de l'art, ça jamais…

Et la potion que Severus avait dans les mains n'atteignait rien de moins que les standards des plus grands…

La seule chose à sa portée était donc de le mettre en retenue et de l'agacer en passant. À sa plus grande surprise, la réaction du garçon vis-à-vis de cette injuste punition fut loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer…

 **.**

Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cette retenue, et puis même Snape semblait avoir du mal à se justifier pour cette punition. Néanmoins, Harry inclina simplement la tête.

– Bien, professeur, répondit-il, toujours aussi poliment.

Pendant un moment, son professeur le toisa l'air complètement stupéfait. Harry savait bien pourquoi : Snape avait tenté de l'importuner, mais Harry n'allait pas réagir comme il le voulait juste pour lui faire plaisir.

– Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! ajouta méchamment Snape.

– "Compris, professeur", répéta Harry avant de retourner à sa place. Il arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Hermione d'ajouter son prochain ingrédient.

"Fais attention, Hermione, ça ne donnera rien de bon si tu le verses comme ça dans ta potion. Il doit être incorporé au fur et à mesure", ajouta Harry, en pensant à quelque chose de bien différent - à savoir les raisons de la haine de l'amer maître des potions envers Harry.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

– Harry, comment… comment peux-tu savoir que…

Elle s'interrompit lorsque soudainement Harry leva vivement les bras vers l'avant. Deux runes dorées étincelantes volèrent en travers de la salle de classe et un bouclier s'éleva subitement autour de la potion de Théodore Nott de Serpentard.

Juste à temps. L'instant d'après, une explosion retentit dans les cachots et pendant un moment, ils ne purent rien voir si ce n'est de la fumée. Snape finit par agiter sa baguette et elle se dissipa. Il dévisagea le Serpentard avec une totale répugnance à son égard.

Le chaudron avait été réduit en cendres, mais Théodore Nott ne semblait pas avoir été blessé. Le bouclier doré l'avait protégé lui et le reste de la classe.

– Nott, siffla Snape. Retenue, ce soir !

Le garçon trembla devant le regard noir que lui envoyait son professeur.

Harry gronda intérieurement, mais resta silencieux.

– Ta potion est prête, Neville, dit-il finalement, sa voix tremblant toujours légèrement de fureur. Transvase-la dans une fiole. Elle n'est pas parfaite, mais toujours utilisable. Ron, mélange dans le sens inverse d'une montre, et après tu pourras la transvaser toi aussi. Et Seamus, si tu continues comme ça, ta potion va finir de la même manière que celle de Nott !

La louche du susmentionné Gryffondor cliqueta sur le sol lorsqu'il la laissa tomber sous la surprise. Il cligna bêtement des yeux dans sa direction avant de relire les instructions. Le rouge et or s'empourpra, ajouta la farine et ramassa sa louche. Avec un regard en coin rivé sur un Harry ne protestant pas contre la manœuvre, il se mit prudemment à mélanger sa potion.

Harry se contenta de laisser son regard dériver à travers la salle, à la recherche d'autres erreurs.

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il aurait dû voir que Nott ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait ! Et à la place de ça, il n'avait pu faire qu'éviter le pire à la dernière seconde pour empêcher au garçon d'être blessé !

Ça lui prit jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour se rendre compte qu'il était un élève ici, et non un professeur. Ça n'avait jamais été son erreur en premier lieu, mais celle du maître des potions qui avait préféré enquiquiner des Gryffondor plutôt que garder un œil sur les potions de ses apprentis…

Pourtant, Harry se blâmait toujours pour son inattention. Il aurait dû le voir venir ; il avait été professeur durant tant d'années…

Hermione et Ron le dévisagèrent étrangement pour le reste de la journée, et lorsque Hermione eu finalement la force de demander comment se faisait-il qu'il en sache autant sur les potions, il lui répondit qu'il avait tout simplement mémorisé ses livres de potions en entier. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment cherché à les mémoriser…

 **.**

La classe suivante fut celle de Divination. La leçon du jour : L'oracle des rêves.

Harry grogna presque en sortant son manuel. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le vrai Harry ait choisi une matière si absurde !

Bien sûr, Harry n'argumentait pas sur le fait qu'il existait en effet quelques personnes dotées du pouvoir de _voir_ des bribes du futur. Cependant, pour en être capable, il fallait que cette capacité soit déjà dans ses gènes, et Harry n'en était bien évidemment pas doté et ne le serait jamais. Il ne descendait pas d'un centaure-né, un point c'est tout ! Seuls eux étaient en mesure de développer cette capacité…

Harry fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans cette stupide situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré : il inventa toutes ses prédictions, puis sortit un autre morceau de parchemin pour mettre à plat d'autres choses auxquelles il songeait, tel que le travail qu'il devait faire sur les boucliers de protection.

Ces derniers étaient dans un état épouvantable, bien pire qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et définitivement en assez mauvais état pour lui donner un sérieux mal de crâne…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? le questionna Ron. Harry plaça une main sur son bout de parchemin pour empêcher le roux de lire ce qui y était inscrit.

– Du gribouillage, dit-il en retour. Désolé, Ron. On continue ?

Sur ces mots, il rangea son parchemin et se reconcentra sur la leçon - inutile - du jour. Avec un peu de chance, McGonagall le laisserait changer d'option s'il lui demandait assez gentiment…

Mais il savait que s'il montrait un subit intérêt pour l'Arithmancie ou l'Étude des Runes, il avait de fortes chances de faire sauter sa couverture, car il n'y avait aucune chance que l'ancien Harry ait été capable d'en savoir assez dans ces deux matières pour passer ses BUSEs…

 _Néanmoins, d'un autre côté…_

– "Peut-être plus tard," conclut-il finalement. "D'abord, il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire entrer Reg au château, puis il faut aussi que je m'occuper des barrières de protection et… et de Snape… Je pense que j'ai assez à faire pour la prochaine quinzaine…"

Et regrettablement, il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il finit par se reconcentrer sur le cours et le supporta le reste de l'heure avant de quitter la classe en compagnie de Ron.

– Défense maintenant, dit Ron. J'espère qu'elle est plus douée que ce dont elle a l'air...

Harry en doutait fortement.

 **.**

Ses craintes se révélèrent exactes…

 _La classe de défense est une énorme farce,_ décida rapidement Harry. Le professeur Ombrage aurait mieux fait de rester éloignée de la salle de classe. Le livre qu'on leur avait ordonné de parcourir ne traitait que de la théorie, et lorsque Hermione en fit la remarque, une altercation éclata.

Harry resta à sa place et les observa interagir. Dix minutes étaient à peine passées qu'il avait déjà la certitude que Poudlard se serait mieux porté sans le professeur Dolores Ombrage en tant qu'institutrice. Cette dernière ne voulait entendre aucune critique de quiconque, et elle ne se souciait définitivement pas le moins du monde des élèves auxquelles elle était censée enseigner. Cette dernière hypothèse fut prouvée plutôt deux fois qu'une lorsqu'elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de leur classe.

– _**Le ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui est après tout l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez ?**_ dit Ombrage _,_ en regardant Parvati qui avait la main en l'air _._

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce en admirant le courage qu'avait encore Parvati en réserve après la manière dont s'étaient fait rembarrer Hermione et Dean. Il n'y avait définitivement qu'une Gryffondor pour retenter sa chance…

– _**Parvati Patil**_ , fit Parvati comme on le lui avait demandé de le dire, avant d'ajouter : _**Il n'y a pas une partie pratique dans l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal quand on passe les BUSEs ? Est-ce qu'on ne doit pas montrer qu'on sait véritablement lancer des antisorts ou des choses comme ça ?**_

– _**Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen**_ _,_ répondit le professeur Ombrage d'un ton dédaigneux.

– _**Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ?**_ insista Parvati, incrédule _._ _ **Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu'on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l'examen ?**_

– _**Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien…**_

– J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait encore des personnes dans cette classe qui auront du mal sans pratiquer les sorts en amont, dit Harry, en ayant finalement assez. Ça ne leur fera aucun bien de jeter un sortilège pour la première fois lors de leur examen.

Ombrage se tourna vers Harry. Son visage était parfaitement lisse, mais il pouvait percevoir le dégoût dans ses yeux. À cet instant, il sut qu'il ne quitterait pas cette salle sans une retenue.

– Vous doutez des capacités de vos camarades de classe, M. Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Pas du tout, répondu Harry. Mais il y en a toujours qui sont plus nerveux que d'autres. Et ça ne peut que les aider de pratiquer au préalable, pour qu'ils sachent avec certitude ce qu'ils sont capables d'accomplir, professeur.

– Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que la seule raison pour laquelle vous souhaiteriez avoir de la pratique, c'est pour l'examen de fin d'année ?

Ses yeux le défièrent.

– Devrait-il y en avoir une autre, professeur, lui demanda Harry avec calme.

– Ne vous moquez pas de moi, M. Potter. J'ai parfaitement conscience des allusions et mensonges que vous avez proférés tout le long de l'été ! siffla le professeur.

– Je ne me souviens d'aucun mensonge, professeur, continua Harry. J'étais chez ma famille durant presque toutes les vacances d'été, et comme ce sont des moldus, je ne parle pas avec eux de ce qui concerne le monde magique. Le seul contact que j'ai eu avec notre monde fut lors de ma rencontre avec les détraqueurs et du Magenmagot, et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir menti ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

– Mensonges, M. Potter ! Je sais très bien ce que vous avez osé dire ! Tout le monde est au courant que vous croyez que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ! Je n'ai aucun doute que vous leur en avait parlé ! siffla Ombrage.

– Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte pendant la durée des vacances d'été, répliqua Harry placidement.

– Vous aurez une retenue, M. Potter ! Pour avoir répandu vos mensonges pour ensuite nier les avoir proférés !

Harry se contenta de la dévisager avec des yeux froids et calculateurs. Il savait bien que les raisons de sa mise en retenue n'étaient pas assez valables pour qu'il perde des points au passage, mais il décida tout de même d'en rester là et de ne pas en rajouter. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec sa haine et ses critiques.

– Vous passerez le reste de la semaine en retenue avec moi, Mr Potter, fit-elle.

Harry continua de l'observer.

– Nous commencerons cette après-midi à dix-sept heures.

– J'ai déjà une retenue aujourd'hui, professeur, l'informa calmement Harry. C'est le professeur Snape qui me l'a donnée ce matin.

– Vraiment ? posa-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était un insecte qu'elle aurait aimé écraser sous sa chaussure. Dans ce cas, il me semble juste de m'approprier toute la semaine prochaine, je suis certaine qu'il en faudra au moins autant pour vous le faire pénétrer.

– Comme vous voulez, professeur.

Elle lui avait ri au nez avant de le mettre en retenue, et Harry s'en fichait un peu, du moins, pour le moment. Il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce lorsqu'il serait prêt à passer à la prochaine étape… et ainsi, elle devrait se soumettre à son jugement comme tout le reste des personnes résidant dans cette école…

 **.**

Dans la soirée, il se rendit dans le bureau du maître des potions pour sa retenue.

– Entrez, grogna Snape lorsque Harry toqua.

Il fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et attendit patiemment devant le bureau du professeur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne lever les yeux des devoirs qu'il était en train de corriger.

– Dites-moi comment vous avez procédé, Potter, fit froidement Snape en pointant un doigt sur la fiole dans laquelle il avait versé sa potion.

– Il n'y a rien à expliquer, professeur, répondit Harry le plus sincèrement du monde.

– Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes en mesure de la refaire ? se moqua Snape.

– Absolument, répliqua Harry sans la moindre hésitation.

Snape renifla de mépris.

– Nous verrons ça, dit-il finalement.

Il accompagna Harry jusque dans la salle de classe et lui montra un emplacement.

– Je veux une autre fournée de baume curatif, de philtre calmant, de poussos, et disons… que diriez-vous d'une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Snape sourit cruellement.

– Vous avez jusqu'à dix heures.

Harry savait qu'il essayait de le piéger avec ces potions. S'il tentait de les brasser les unes après les autres, il aurait à peine commencé la seconde lorsque son temps se serait écoulé. La seule manière de les préparer en temps imparti était de les brasser toutes en même temps - chose extrêmement difficile à faire même pour un maître dans l'art expérimenté. Pour un simple élève, c'était une tâche quasi infaisable.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Snape lui attribuait un tel devoir : détruire sa confiance en lui.

– Bien, professeur, fit simplement Harry en se demandant quoi faire. Devait-il saboter son travail comme un simple élève le ferait ? Ce serait la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, mais il avait comme l'envie de voir l'agacement se peindre sur le visage de son professeur, et puis accomplir quelque chose dont même le meilleur élève était incapable lui donnerait sans aucun doute des maux de tête. Finalement, il décida que l'air atterré de Snape valait bien qu'il montre un peu de ses capacités, même si Harry n'était pas censé les avoir. Il commença donc par choisir ses chaudrons. Snape renifla une nouvelle fois de mépris dans sa direction. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, on toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte.

– Entrez, M. Nott, dit Snape d'une voix glaciale.

Theodore Nott entra, pâle et l'air très nerveux.

– Vous allez refaire cette potion, ordonna-t-il avec le même ton qu'il avait utilisé lorsque Nott avait fait exploser son chaudron. Ne faites pas d'erreurs cette fois-ci. Nous discuterons davantage lorsque vous en aurez terminé.

Il quitta la pièce et les laissa seuls - choses qui pourraient s'avérer désastreuses s'ils étaient réellement deux élèves inexpérimentés. Harry supposa que Snape souhaitait réellement qu'une catastrophe se reproduise en agissant de la sorte, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir…

Il commença donc à préparer ses chaudrons.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en continuant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tu vas mieux t'en sortir cette fois-ci.

Nott renifla de mépris.

– Je suis irrécupérable en potions, Potter, cracha-t-il. Et puis, je n'ai pas Blaise pour me guider cette fois. Je n'y arriverais pas.

Harry lui pointa l'emplacement à côté du sien.

– Mets-toi là, et je te dirais quoi faire, lui assura-t-il en commençant à chauffer ses chaudrons à différentes températures.

– Comme si tu pouvais m'aider... Et puis même si tu peux, comme si tu _allais_ m'aider, Potter, cracha Nott.

– Je le peux et je le ferais, répliqua Harry en préparant ses ingrédients avec des mouvements souples.

Nott le regarda faire.

– Tu ne rigoles pas. Tu sais vraiment comment faire, pas vrai ? dit-il, étonné.

– Bien sûr, répondit Harry avant de pointer une nouvelle fois l'emplacement à côté. Maintenant, commence à préparer ton chaudron.

Nott fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais s'arrêta avant d'allumer le feu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Potter ? demanda-t-il en observant les quatre chaudrons trônant devant le Gryffondor.

– Je brasse des potions, répondit Harry.

– Je vois ça, Potter, fit Nott, agacé. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as quatre chaudrons ?

– Je dois terminer quatre potions avant dix heures, fit Harry. Et la seule manière pour moi de les préparer en temps et en heure est de les faire simultanément.

– Tu es dingue ou quoi ?! Tu n'es pas un maître de potions, par Salazar !

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

– Ce sont les instructions du professeur Snape, dit-il. Je crois qu'il essaye de saboter mon travail.

– Eh bien, moi j'en suis certain ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à…

– C'est mon problème, dit Harry. Pas le tien. Commence à préparer ta potion.

Nott n'essaya même pas d'écouter.

– Quelles potions t'a-t-il demandé de concocter ? Tu n'as même pas d'instructions et tu n'as pas non plus de manuel…

– Un baume curatif, un philtre calmant, une potion de poussos et une autre de sommeil sans rêve, répondit Harry en continuant d'ajouter des ingrédients à droite et à gauche. Il intensifia le feu du chaudron à droite, ajouta un nouvel ingrédient dans celui de gauche, puis mélangea avec sa spatule le troisième, avant de diminuer les flammes du dernier. Mets-toi au travail maintenant ou tu ne termineras jamais ce soir.

Nott cligna des yeux, hésitant l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, finalement, il fit exactement ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire.

Harry le laissa brasser sa potion tandis que de son côté, il ajoutait, mélangeait, augmentait et diminuait les flammes sous ses chaudrons, puis préparer le reste des ingrédients.

– Attends avec la poudre de crochet de serpents, Nott, le prévint Harry quelques minutes plus tard, en stoppant Nott d'une main et en ajoutant un ingrédient à l'une de ses potions de l'autre. Tu dois plus la broyer, ça doit ressembler à une poudre très fine. Ce sera prêt, quand ç'aura une texture un peu crémeuse.

Nott suivit les instructions de Harry.

Néanmoins, Harry ne faisait pas juste lui ordonner les choses, car il savait très bien que Nott n'apprendrait jamais rien de cette manière. Il compléta donc avec un peu de connaissances pratiques.

– La poudre est un agent acidifiant. Lorsque tu ajouteras ensuite les orties, l'essence des orties sera dissoute avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir avec la potion. Penses-y comme à la construction d'une maison. Tu as besoin de mettre quelque chose entre les briques pour les faire tenir ensemble. Si tu ne fais pas ça, elle s'effondra dès la première tempête, compris ?

Lorsque dix heures et demie sonna, Harry et Nott mirent tous deux leurs potions en bouteille.

– Tu sais vraiment de quoi tu parles, dit Nott en regardant sa potion d'un air ahuri. Je ne savais même pas que je serais un jour capable de brasser quelque chose comme ça par moi-même ! Et maintenant, je comprends même pourquoi il y a certaines choses que je ne dois pas faire !

Harry sourit moqueusement.

– Alors comme ça, Snape n'enseigne même pas correctement à sa propre maison ? railla-t-il en versant une de ses mixtures dans une fiole.

Nott haussa simplement les épaules.

– Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il nous disait, avoua-t-il. Ça me semblait toujours trop compliqué. Mais lorsque c'est toi qui l'expliques, au contraire, ça semble si facile…

– Tu sais, le professeur Snape est un génie des potions, fit Harry dédaigneusement. Il doit avoir des difficultés à comprendre que tu n'es pas comme lui.

Nott renifla de mépris.

– Ça, c'est sûr, confirma-t-il. Mais toi… tu es comme lui, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, regarde ça ! Tu as brassé quatre potions simultanément en plus de me donner des indications concrètes.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir quand je fais des potions aussi simples que celles-ci le sont.

Harry pointa les potions sur son espace de travail.

– J'ai brassé des choses bien plus compliquées que ça.

– Comme quoi ? demanda Nott, l'air intéressé.

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit quelques fioles de sa poche.

– Ça, c'est du véritaserum, dit-il en montrant une mixture claire dans sa main. Je l'ai brassé l'été dernier. Celle-ci est un philtre curatif. Il sert à soigner les lésions internes. Je l'ai préparé l'hiver de l'année dernière. La dernière est du felix felicis qu'on appelle aussi chance liquide. Je l'ai concoctée il y a deux étés de ça.

Nott dévisagea les potions.

– Salazar et Mordred réunis ! Comment se fait-il que tu n'es jamais eu de bonnes notes en potions alors ? demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

– Parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de montrer mon savoir-faire à quelqu'un qui me déteste à cause de l'identité de mon père, répondit simplement Harry. Je pensais que je n'avais aucun talent en potions parce que c'est ce que disait notre estimé professeur. Ça m'a pris un bout de temps avant de comprendre que je me trompais.

Nott soupira.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne te l'ait jamais dit auparavant !

– J'ai été élevé par des moldus, fit remarquer Harry. Et personne ne m'a jamais expliqué quoi que ce soit sur ce monde… je n'avais personne… enfin… jusqu'à l'été dernier.

Nott le dévisagea, stupéfait.

– Mais, tu es un Potter ! fit-il.

– Non, répliqua Harry en souriant. Je suis plus que seulement un Potter. Et même si je n'étais que ça, certaines personnes préfèrent que je reste dans l'ignorance. Ils savourent certainement le fait que je n'ai pas eu de présentation appropriée au monde de la magie comme tous les nés-moldus en reçoivent. Enfin, passons. Nous devrions débarrasser.

Nott soupira et transporta son chaudron jusqu'à l'évier.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer en secouant la tête.

– Laisse-moi m'en occuper sinon tu risques de gratter pendant des heures, souffla-t-il, puis il dessina une simple rune sur chaque chaudron utilisé. Ceux-ci se mirent à briller d'une lueur bleutée et la seconde qui suivit, ils étaient comme neuf.

Nott le dévisagea étrangement.

– C'était toi ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Pardon ? le questionna-t-il.

– C'était toi ! Tu es celui qui a levé ce bouclier ! Blaise et moi, on n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où il était venu ! Nous pensions que c'était sûrement le professeur Snape… mais c'était toi !

Harry examina les chaudrons avant de retourner son regard sur Nott.

– Et si c'était vraiment moi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Nott le toisa une nouvelle fois.

– Pourquoi ? réussit-il à demander. Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?! Tu es un Gryffondor et moi un Serpentard, pour cette seule raison, tu devrais me détester !

– Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de le faire, répliqua Harry en souriant narquoisement.

– Excuse-moi ? fit Nott, l'air perdu.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

– Je ne suis en rien un Gryffondor, se confia-t-il. Nott le dévisagea.

– Tu as conscience que ton propre uniforme affirme le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? commenta-t-il.

– Oh, mais je suis au courant, répondit Harry en souriant. J'ai demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas aller à Serpentard.

– Mais… mais pourquoi ?

– Parce que je n'étais qu'un enfant, répondit Harry, amusé. J'avais passé toute ma vie avec des moldus et on ne m'avait raconté que de mauvaises choses à propos de Serpentard. Alors, bien sûr que je ne voulais pas y aller.

Au moins, ça donnerait au vert et argent un os à ronger pour le reste de la semaine.

– Alors… si je comprends bien, tu l'as tout simplement supplié de choisir une autre maison ?!

– Exactement, confirma Harry. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je trouve ça vraiment cocasse. S'il y a une seule personne qui a vraiment sa place à Serpentard, c'est bien moi.

Après tout, s'il avait été réparti à la place du Harry original, il n'y aurait pas eu moyen qu'Harry Potter atterrisse à Gryffondor. Il avait beau être courageux, il avait bien trop d'un Serpent pour finir chez les Griffons et était trop proche d'un Serdaigle pour que ce soit une option secondaire même s'il avait demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas aller à Serpentard…

– Je ne comprends pas…, fit Nott.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Harry et à ce moment précis, il ressentit un léger chatouillement au fond de son esprit.

Leur temps était écoulé.

– Un jour, peut-être que je te dirais pourquoi, proposa-t-il. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Nous allons avoir de la visite d'ici une petite minute. Le professeur est en chemin.

Évidemment, Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Snape qui s'arrêta dans l'embrasure. Son regard était rivé sur les deux garçons terminant de ranger les derniers pots dans lesquels les ingrédients restants étaient regroupés.

– Comment… ? s'exclama-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

– Nos potions sont sur le bureau, professeur, dit Harry.

Le maître des potions traversa la pièce jusqu'à arriver devant ledit bureau et lesdites fioles. Il s'empara d'une appartenant à Harry, puis d'une seconde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Je vous avais dit que je pouvais le refaire, professeur, affirma Harry. Et si vous pensez que M. Nott m'a aidé dans ma tâche, je veux bien le refaire tout de suite devant vous.

Snape, le regard toujours rivé sur les fioles, renifla de mépris.

– Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, M. Potter, nia Snape, dédaigneusement. Donnez-moi votre livre de potions.

Harry cligna des yeux.

– Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, professeur, dit-il. Je vais devoir retourner jusqu'à ma salle commune pour vous l'amener.

– Ne. Me. Mentez. Pas, Potter ! gronda Snape.

– Je ne vous mens pas, répondit Harry avant de vider tout le contenu de son sac sur l'une des tables. Regardez par vous même si vous ne croyez pas.

Tout en le raillant, c'est exactement ce que fit Snape. Il alla même jusqu'à tester chaque livre pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas sous l'emprise d'un sort, mais il ne trouva absolument rien.

– Très bien, Potter. Vous pouvez partir. Nott… suivez-moi.

Snape quitta la pièce. Nott était redevenu pâle et ses mains tremblaient. Harry en profita pour s'emparer de la potion du Serpentard tremblotant et la lui rendre. Il sortit ensuite l'une des trois fioles de potions - celles qu'il lui avait montrées un peu plus tôt.

Il remplit une fiole vide avec quelques gouttes de sa mixture et la donna à Nott.

– Bois ça avant d'aller lui parler, suggéra-t-il.

– Quoi… ?

– Du Felix, répondit simplement Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait d'habitude pour punir les membres de sa maison, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais laisser l'un des miens être blessé si je peux l'empêcher. Prends-la, et, peu importe ce que tu crains, tu seras assez chanceux cette fois-ci pour éviter le pire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Fais confiance à Felix. Il sait quoi faire.

Nott cligna des yeux en toisant la potion entre ses mains.

– Merci, Potter, accepta Nott avant de vider la potion. Et pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas peur du professeur Snape, mais de mes parents. Il les appelle quand on fait quelque chose de mal… et mes parents sont vraiment _horribles_.

Il quitta la pièce après cette révélation.

Harry resta en arrière, attendant d'être à nouveau seul. Lorsqu'il le fut, il sourit et commença à siffler. Il était enfin tranquille dans la classe de potions. Plus personne ne viendrait ici de la journée.

– Pourquoi ne pas brasser quelque chose d'un peu plus amusant, se demanda-t-il, souriant. Il retourna donc aux chaudrons soigneusement rangés dans le coin et en prit un. Il s'installa et entama sa nouvelle potion.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle, jadis, il avait été maître des potions et professeur, après tout…

 **.**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus Snape se trouvait assis dans son bureau. La discussion avec les parents de Theodore Nott s'était mieux déroulée qu'il ne l'avait prévu et, à présent, il avait tout le reste de la nuit pour lui.

Il était donc assis derrière son bureau, cinq fioles en face de lui. Il les examina. Enfin, il leur lança surtout un regard noir.

C'était. Une. Erreur !

Enfin, ce n'en était pas vraiment. Les potions avaient été brassées à la perfection. Un niveau de perfection digne d'un maître dans l'art.

Et c'était exactement son problème.

Elles ne devraient pas être parfaites ! Ça le rendait fou de ne pas savoir comment elles pouvaient l'être !

C'était bien Potter qui les avait faites. Il avait été jusqu'à utiliser la légimencie sur Nott pour le vérifier. _Alors, comment était-ce possible ?!_

 _Comment ?_

 _Par Merlin ! C'était en train de le rendre dingue !_

* * *

Une petite question ^^ Je ne promets rien, il faut que vous le sachiez, ce sont juste des idées de projets qui me titillent… Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous propose ici 2 résumés éventuels et il faudrait que vous me disiez lequel vous préférez. Chacun ne peut voter qu'une fois et pour un seul d'entre eux ! Les voici :

 **ATTENTION : MM et FF très fortement probable.**

 _Summary : Les Fondateurs ont passé ces cinquante dernières années loin les uns des autres, à la dérive, mais à présent que Voldemort s'élève de nouveau, il leur faut finalement réinvestir Poudlard. Entre un trio légendaire plus que méfiant, Ombrage et les desseins obscurs de Voldemort, le temps manque pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de leurs propres problèmes, même si Godric n'est que trop conscient que c'est ce qui est en train de les déchirer... peut-être pour de bon cette fois-ci._

 _Summary: Fuir et s'éclipser parmi les ombres, voici tout ce qui régissait la vie de Regulus ces jours-ci, et il n'avait pas prévu que cela change de sitôt. Mais lorsque Sirius s'évada d'Azkaban avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver le traître l'ayant vendu, soudain, tous les plans si prudemment réfléchis s'effondrèrent. Ajoutez à ça un fantôme mêle-tout, un amour venu d'un autre temps, un garçon bien trop curieux pour son propre bien, et une chasse des horcruxes pour le moins désespérée, et cette année sera certainement celle qui lui fera poser un pied dans la tombe à laquelle il pensait avoir enfin échappé._


	29. Chapter 28: 900-1000AD Building a School

_À cause du problème que j'ai eu avec les derniers chapitres concernant leur chronologie, je suis un peu perdue pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews, donc il est possible que certains d'entre vous en reçoivent une pour la seconde fois ^^ Sorry ^^'_

 _Également, j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour poster, car j'ai du relire ce chapitre 4 ou 5 fois avant de m'en satisfaire… on partait de très loin !_

 _Je vous embrasse._

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **CutieSunshine :** Disons que notre bon vieux Snape, nous ne le changerons pas, cependant, ça ne va pas dire qu'il ne se fera pas remettre à sa place ;) ;) J'ai pris en compte ton vote, merci d'avoir participé ! Je te laisse à ta lecture, des bisous !

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Haha ! Toi aussi tu es déchiré.e entre les deux résumés ?! Je n'arrive pas non plus, trop dur, d'un côté j'aime énormément Regulus et le pairing de l'histoire en question (Reg/James), mais de l'autre, ce sont les fondateurs et l'histoire est vraiment génial, avec comme cerise sur le gâteau un Sal/Godric très bien géré et un background chez Godric que j'aime par-dessus tout ! Arghhh… Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, sache que Sal ne laissera pas longtemps passer ce comportement chez Snape, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) Des bisous !

 **Servin :** Et tu n'as pas fini d'être surpris.e ! Sal va en subir des vertes et des pas mûrs, ça, c'est certain, mais il le rend bien ;) XD Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Elwenn Snape :** Snape ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, attention, attention XD J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Theodore, car, après tout, son background est super intéressant ^^ Y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il soit de la partie ;) J'ai pris en compte ton vote, merci d'avoir participé ! Je t'embrasse et je souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Marie :** Ow merci ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Et, nous sommes d'accord, Harry Serpy c'est un duo infernal qui fonctionne étonnamment bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, elle n'en a pas terminé avec Harry pour le moment ;) Oh ! Je pense que la retenue en question - celle d'Ombrage - va te plaire ^^ Sal pas content, pas content du tout ! J'ai pris en compte ton vote, merci d'avoir participé ! Des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **Emiemy :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Sal est vraiment trop adorable à jouer au professeur, je suis d'accord XD J'ai pris en compte ton vote, encore merci d'avoir participé ! Je t'embrasse fort, une bonne lecture !

 **Maudinouche :** J'ai pris en compte ton vote, merci d'avoir participé ! Ah, tellement dur de choisir moi-même, je comprends totalement ton hésitation X) Des bisous, une très bonne lecture !

 **liloupovitch :** J'ai pris en compte ton vote, merci d'avoir participé ! Des bisous, une bonne lecture !

 **Asu Rasmenov :** J'ai pris en compte ton vote, merci d'avoir participé ! De rien pour la réponse et merci à toi d'être présent.e ^^ Des bisous, une très bonne lecture !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Je comprends tout à fait ton indécision, j'ai du mal moi-même à me décider, sachant que j'ai d'autres projets prometteurs dans le fandom Naruto ^^'''' Je ne sais plus quoi faire-euh ! Haha, bon allez, je te laisse à ta lecture, des bisous !

 **Shinlya :** Ahh tu me mets la pression pour la fiction sur les fondateurs argh, je ne sais pas encore si c'est elle que je vais choisir comme projet suivant, j'en ai aussi sur le fandom Naruto donc… je suppose que je vais prendre en compte vos avis et faire celle qui me tente le plus niveau traduction ^^ C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose niveau fondateurs en français et celle-ci est vraiment superbe, arghhhh, de toute façon, je vous tiens tous au courant sur mes traductions ;) Merci encore pour ton soutien et tes compliments, je t'embrasse fort, une très bonne lecture !

 **Pims10 :** J'ai pris en compte ton vote, merci d'avoir participé ! D'autres choses attendent Snape, ce n'est que le début, et pour ce qui est d'Ombrage, ça arrive bientôt ^^ Je t'embrasse et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Shadow :** Reggie est adorable en même temps et son background est vraiment fort et intéressant, je comprends que cela te tente :D Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ;) Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **building a school**_

 **Quelque part entre l'an 900 et l'an 1000 après. J.C.**

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de l'assemblée du Conseil, ils informèrent Helga et Rowena qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre et entamer la mise en place de leur nouvelle forme d'apprentissage.

– Les jeunes hommes arriveront après la moisson et retourneront chez eux lors des périodes de récolte qui suivront, expliqua Peverell.

Sal, qui était en train de faire un tri dans ses potions pour décider lesquelles il devrait se mettre à brasser plus souvent à partir de maintenant, cessa sa tâche et se retourna vers Peverell.

– Les jeunes hommes ? demanda-t-il, surpris. Nous n'allons prendre que des garçons ?

Rowena haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

– Je doute que Peverell, Godric ou même toi puissiez enseigner à une fille, répondit-elle. Donc, oui, on ne nous enverra que des garçons. Chaque jeune fille recevra un enseignement basique de leur père comme la tradition l'oblige.

– Mais, vous…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Helga de répondre, toute souriante.

– Nous sommes toutes deux des femmes mariées, et lorsque nous enseignerons, Peverell ou Godric seront toujours dans la même pièce que nous. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, ce ne serait pas très convenable pour nous, tu en as conscience j'imagine ?

Sal tenta de protester, mais l'éducation qu'il avait reçue à la cour d'Arthur le retint. On ne doit jamais argumenter avec une Lady…

Il ne fit donc que siffler son mécontentement en Fourchelang à mi-voix. Peverell et Godric le regardèrent avec intérêt lorsqu'ils l'entendirent parler dans cette langue, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaires.

– Donc, c'est ainsi que ça se passe, nous ne prendrons aucune fille sous notre aile, conclut Salvazsahar en soupirant. Ce n'est pas très juste, ne pensez-vous pas ? Rowena et Helga sont toutes deux au moins aussi intelligentes que nous et je suis certain qu'elles ne sont pas des exceptions…

– Tu… tu veux véritablement enseigner aux jeunes Ladies ? s'étonna Peverell.

Sal y réfléchit quelques instants.

– J'ai conscience que ce ne serait pas convenable de le faire, dit-il finalement. Cependant, je pense que nous devrions y réfléchir. Nous ne devrions pas rejeter les jeunes filles pour la simple raison qu'il ne serait pas convenable pour elles de se retrouver quelque part sans la présence d'un membre masculin de leur famille.

– Écoute, fit Rowena, nous ne devrions pas débattre de ça pour le moment. J'ai également envie de pouvoir enseigner aux jeunes Ladies, le sais-tu ? Mais je comprends également que c'est chose impossible pour le moment. Nous devrions d'abord nous concentrer sur ceux que l'on peut d'office prendre en tant qu'apprentis, et nous devons aussi décider de ce que nous leur enseignerons.

Sal poussa un soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'était pas entièrement satisfait avec l'idée de ne prendre que des garçons dans leur école, mais avec les normes sociales actuelles, il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas concevable de faire accepter l'idée d'établir une éducation pour les jeunes filles. Les quatre autres n'y avaient d'ailleurs pas une seule fois pensé : ils étaient sans le moindre doute des rejetons de leur époque…

– Pour ma part, j'ai déjà mon idée, les informa Godric. Je leur enseignerai l'art du combat et des armes. Je prévois cela depuis le jour où tu m'as demandé de t'assister, Rowena.

– Tu es au courant que tu devras aussi leur apprendre à monter à cheval, Godric ? l'interrogea Sal, décidant de remettre à plus tard le problème qui le taraudait sur cette question de Ladies. C'est une aptitude qu'il est utile d'avoir, mais dont peu de personnes maîtrisent la discipline.

– Oui, tu as sûrement raison, cela aussi…

– Et l'étiquette. Tu es un Lord, tu devrais en savoir assez pour l'enseigner aux plus jeunes, ajouta Sal. Godric grommela avant d'acquiescer.

– Si l'étiquette est l'une des disciplines que l'on enseignera, il faudrait aussi penser à des cours d'écriture, compléta Rowena d'une voix mielleuse.

Sal détourna les yeux. L'art de l'écriture manuscrite était une compétence importante à développer, mais l'utilisation des parchemins n'était pour l'instant que trop peu courante pour perdre de l'énergie à le leur apprendre en priorité. La plupart des choses que leurs apprentis découvriraient devraient être retenues par cœur, la tradition orale prévalant sur l'écriture et le peu de parchemins à disposition dans le pays…

– De mon côté, j'enseignerai la métamorphose, étant moi-même maître dans l'art, indiqua Rowena. Je m'occuperais également de l'arithmancie et de l'astronomie. Ils auront bien besoin de l'arithmancie pour la métamorphose et avoir des connaissances en astronomie est généralement utile à n'importe qui. Après tout, ils ont bien besoin de savoir en quelle année nous sommes d'un simple coup d'œil.

– Tu es un maître de métamorphose ? répéta Sal, étonné.

Rowena passa vaguement une mèche derrière son oreille.

– Mon père en était un également. Une femme qui en sait un peu plus que les basiques aura plus de chances de se marier à quelqu'un de haut placé, car elle aura le savoir pour enseigner à ses fils avant même qu'ils ne commencent leur apprentissage et ça leur permettra d'élargir leur éventail de connaissances au-delà de ce qu'un maître peut apprendre.

– Alors, ne devrions-nous pas justement accepter les jeunes filles pour cette raison en particulier ?

– Nous n'allons certainement pas les refuser si leurs pères nous les envoient, assura Peverell. Mais les chances que cela arrive sont minces.

– Cela pourrait arriver, fit Helga. Peut-être que si Rowena et moi proposions d'enseigner aux jeunes filles séparément lorsque tous les autres apprentis sont ailleurs… peut-être pourrions-nous renvoyer les garçons un peu plus tôt et accueillir les jeunes Ladies pour quelques semaines pour leur apprendre quelques sorts. Nous pourrions faire ça pendant la période de réunion du Conseil des Hauts Lords étant donné que nous serions tous sur place à Londinium, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça ne dérangerait personne étant donné que les Lords des clans seront toujours en leur présence et qu'un frère ou un père pourrait accompagner chaque Lady dont il est question. Nous pourrions apporter un plus à leurs bases en leur apprenant des sortilèges domestiques ainsi que l'usage des plantes, choses que toute sorcière se doit de savoir. Les sorciers n'auraient pas besoin de ces savoir-faire de toute manière, il n'y aurait pas de raison de refuser une telle offre.

– Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'elles doivent les avoir dans leur répertoire, accepta Sal en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était toujours pas satisfait à l'idée d'enseigner aux jeunes filles seulement quelques semaines par an, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il serait intéressant que tu enseignes ce genre de choses à tous nos futurs apprentis.

– Des sortilèges domestiques pour les hommes ? demanda Helga, sceptique.

– Éventuellement, ou alors tu peux également les ajouter à une liste d'autres sortilèges et appeler ton apprentissage le cours d'« Enchantements », proposa Sal.

– Je ne suis pas certain que les hommes aient besoin de connaître de telles choses…

– Peut-être que non, affirma Sal. Mais imagine qu'ils deviennent veufs plus tard ? Ils auront alors besoin de ces connaissances à ce moment-là, ou préfères-tu les laisser mourir parce que leur femme n'est plus et qu'ils ne savent pas comment cuisiner ?

– Les sorciers n'aimeront pas…

– Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aimer ça, l'interrompit Sal. Mais veux-tu vraiment qu'ils grandissent en étant aussi incapables que Godric ?

– Hé ! s'indigna gentiment Godric. Helga sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes.

– Non, fit-elle. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je vais rechercher d'autres sortilèges dont ils pourraient avoir besoin et je les leur enseignerai moi-même.

– Dans ce cas, ta classe sera celle d'enchantements et non de sortilèges domestiques, conclut Sal. Que penses-tu d'ajouter une classe de soin aux créatures à ta classe d'usage des plantes ? Les garçons auront peut-être davantage besoin du premier, mais les deux sont toujours intéressants pour fille comme garçon…

– Nous n'apprendrons pas ça aux jeunes filles, Salazar, intervint Rowena.

Sal haussa les épaules. Elle avait raison, pas au début, mais il ferait tout pour inclure au mieux les jeunes Ladies dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il devrait simplement réfléchir à un moyen de contourner les traditions et les coutumes patriarcales… mais dans quelques années peut-être…

Helga le toisa étrangement pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées, puis détourna finalement les yeux.

– Je le ferai, si tu crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, consentit-elle.

– Et nous devrions également tous leur apprendre des arts de l'esprit, insista Sal. Je n'aime pas l'idée de les savoir aussi vulnérables. Puis, ces arts les aideront dans leurs études, à structurer leur pensée et à mémoriser plus facilement. Lesleur enseigner n'aurait que des avantages.

Et c'était quelque chose dont le monde avait bien besoin. On les apprenait même aux femmes à cette époque ; il était presque certain que ce n'était pas un hasard s'il n'avait pas été en mesure d'entrer dans l'esprit du moindre sorcier ou de la moindre sorcière qu'il avait rencontré.

Cela semblait être une discipline typique dans l'éducation actuelle - et il soupçonnait que cela servait à garder les secrets de famille et certainement d'autres informations sur l'enseignement spécifique des précepteurs.

– Peut-être, mais ce ne sera certainement pas moi qui m'en occuperai, fit Godric. Je n'ai jamais eu de grands talents dans cette branche-ci et je ne voudrais pas enseigner quelque chose que je ne connais pas sur le bout des doigts.

– Je m'y refuse également, fit Rowena. Les arts de l'esprit ne sont pas choses faciles à apprendre à autrui. Je n'en connais pas assez pour me sentir en mesure de le faire moi-même.

Les deux autres opinèrent.

Sal, de son côté, les dévisagea, atterré.

– Comment pouvez-vous ne pas les connaître ?! s'exclama-t-il. Il y a un bon nombre de Legilimens au-delà de ces murs, et vous vous baladez sans protection et ne semblez même pas le moins du monde préoccupés par ce qui pourrait être implanté dans votre esprit !

– Oh, n'exagère pas, Sal ! Nous ne sommes pas aussi vulnérables que tu veux bien le penser. Nous ne sommes simplement pas aussi compétents dans cette discipline ! tonna Rowena. Sal eut un sourire en coin en voyant qu'elle avait mordu à l'hameçon et avait levé le ton. Nous sommes assez bons pour nous en sortir, juste pas assez pour l'enseigner ! Étant donné ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu dois avoir un certain don dans la matière, et cela nous arrange bien.

Ils en débattirent durant une autre demi-heure avant que Sal ne le leur concède finalement et accepte d'étendre son champ d'enseignement à cette discipline également.

– Tu devras aussi leur apprendre l'art des potions, ajouta Rowena.

Sal soupira de dépit.

– Et les runes, dit-il. Je veux qu'ils soient capables d'écrire et parler le breton comme s'ils étaient nés avec. Je ne leur ferais pas confiance avec le moindre sort runique avant cela… et nous combinerons les runes et l'arithmancie à un moment ou à un autre dans leur parcours. Ça ne fera de mal à personne d'avoir un peu d'expérience là-dedans.

Rowena opina.

– Peut-être lorsqu'ils auront vingt ou vingt et un ans, dit-elle. Si nous les prenons dès leur quinzaine, ça nous laissera cinq années pour…

– Quinze ans ?! l'interrompit Sal, complètement ahuri. Pourquoi donc vouloir attendre qu'ils aient atteint la quinzaine pour les prendre sous notre aile ?!

– Parce que leur magie a besoin de mûrir pour pouvoir leur apprendre quoi que ce soit…, raconta Godric, l'air surpris. Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas ?!

Sal dévisagea Godric, puis Rowena, Helga et enfin Peverell. Ils lui rendirent tous son regard. Sal finit par secouer la tête en soupirant.

– Le feu, la glace et toutes les fées aux alentours soient damnés, que vous a-t-on enseigné lorsque vous étiez jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes ?! demanda-t-il finalement en se massant les tempes, légèrement exaspéré.

– Salazar ? De quoi parles-tu ?

C'était Rowena - bien sûr.

– La première maturation d'un enfant survient lorsqu'il atteint l'âge de dix, onze ans, expliqua-t-il. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'on peut commencer à leur apprendre à utiliser la magie. La seconde maturation se produit entre l'âge de quinze et dix-neuf ans. La dernière advient entre leur vingt et vingt-trois ans. Il n'y a aucune explication logique qui expliquerait pourquoi nous devrions attendre que leur magie mûrisse deux fois avant de commencer leur apprentissage…

– Un apprentissage commence toujours à l'âge de quinze ans, Sal, l'informa Rowena. Tu devrais le savoir. Tu es guérisseur, tu as bien dû commencer le tien à…

– J'ai été entraîné depuis l'âge de mes onze ans, répondit sincèrement Sal. Mon père aurait été horrifié que cela se passe autrement. Ne pas faire pratiquer un enfant jusqu'à sa seconde maturation ne fait que provoquer davantage d'accidents, et c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais éviter si nous le pouvons. Ce n'est pas bon pour un enfant de commencer son apprentissage après plusieurs maturations. À cause de ça, la plupart d'entre eux ne seront pas en mesure d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, et ce, simplement parce que leurs parents auront attendu trop longtemps…

– Ce que tu proposes, c'est que nous commencions leur apprentissage si tôt, donc ?! l'interrogea Peverell, le fixant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

– Absolument, fit Sal d'une voix calme.

– Nous avons toujours attendu jusqu'à…, commença Godric.

– Que diriez-vous d'essayer ? l'interrompit Rowena en toisant Sal d'un regard contemplatif. Nous pourrons toujours revenir à l'âge habituel si cela ne fonctionne pas. Et puis, cela nous donnera un peu plus de temps pour leur entraînement. Je ne pense pas que les Lords refusent que nous prenions aussi les plus jeunes…

Peverell lui lança un regard avant d'opiner.

– C'est ton idée, mais j'ai bien envie de m'y risquer. Cela ne me dérange pas, quoi qu'on décide.

– Ça, c'est parce que tu refuses de nous aider, très cher époux, fit remarquer Helga en riant moqueusement.

– Oh, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je vais vous assister, sans nul doute. Je suis encore là, ne le suis-je pas ? Il vaut mieux pour nous tous que j'use de mes aptitudes pour éviter l'échec total du projet.

– Je savais bien que tu reviendrais à la raison, commenta Helga en souriant.

Peverell prit un air renfrogné et tourna les talons avant de quitter la pièce.

– Bien, retournons au plan du cours, fit Helga, l'air ravi.

Ils se décidèrent finalement sur un apprentissage dès onze ans d'âge.

Ils passèrent les mois qui suivirent à préparer leurs cours respectifs, à discuter de l'aspect financier - ils étaient bien obligés de se mettre d'accord sur un prix, car les Lords s'attendaient à payer pour un apprentissage, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient besoin de sous pour servir les repas et s'équiper de toutes les choses dont les enfants auraient besoin.

Lorsque tout cela fut convenu, ils s'occupèrent d'envoyer les lettres à chaque Lord.

Un an tout pile après l'assemblée du Conseil durant laquelle ils avaient proposé leurs idées, ils ouvrirent leurs portes chez Helga et Peverell - où logeaient également Godric, Sal et Rowena, ainsi que bientôt : une vingtaine d'élèves.

 **.**

Le premier cours de Sal fut… étrange.

C'était une expérience complètement différente de se tenir devant un groupe d'élève vous regardant avec des yeux impatients que de rester assis et d'attendre que le professeur se mette à parler.

Il les toisa durant quelques instants et subitement, les mots qu'avait utilisés Severus Snape lors de son premier cours de potions lui revinrent en tête - ou devait-il dire « utilisera » ? Les voyages dans le temps n'étaient vraiment pas bons pour sa conjugaison…

Quoi qu'il en soit, les mots de son professeur étaient gravés dans son esprit, et lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, il ne put s'en empêcher… Cela dut sortir…

– _**Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions**_ , s'exclama-t-il en répétant mot pour mot le monologue que son professeur avait eu… aura… à l'intention de sa classe. Enfin, pas exactement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'insulter le moindre de ses élèves alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de cours de potions auparavant. Il souhaitait simplement les captiver, les fasciner, et parler de ne pas « agiter stupidement sa baguette » ou de « cornichons » ne l'aiderait en rien… Étant donné que nous n'utiliserons pas de baguette magique ici, il y a des chances pour que bon nombre d'entre vous pensent que cette discipline n'appartient pas aux branches de nôtre magie. _**Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon**_ si vous suivez mes conseils et m'écoutez avec attention.

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à des yeux encore plus ronds, encore plus brillants d'enthousiasme, le dévisageant comme s'il avait la clé du Paradis. Sal les fixa en retour, puis se tourna vers les ingrédients qu'il avait préparés avant le cours et les leur montra.

– L'un d'entre vous sait-il ce que c'est et à quoi cela sert ? les interrogea-t-il d'une voix calme. Une main solitaire se leva et Sal sourit à son propriétaire.

Il avait hâte d'enseigner.

C'est ce qu'il pensa deux jours durant. Passé ce délai, il n'était plus que frustration. Il leur avait appris à reconnaître chaque ingrédient, alors pourquoi devait-il se répéter chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa salle de classe ?! Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il leur avait appris au cours précédent ?! Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à _apprendre_ ?!

Il s'était introduit dans leurs esprits et avait cru l'espace de quelques jours qu'ils étaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'apprendre, mais tout cela paraissait à présent n'avoir été qu'un mirage. Après tout, s'ils avaient été si impatients à l'idée d'emmagasiner du savoir, ils auraient bien dû se rappeler avec exactitude des ingrédients dont il leur parlait en boucle ! Alors, pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ?

 _Que faisait-il mal ?_

 _S'était-il trompé sur leur entrain ?!_

 _S'était-il fourvoyé en pensant qu'ils avaient vraiment envie d'apprendre à brasser leurs propres potions ?!_

Il leur avait enseigné ce qu'ils pouvaient mélanger ou non et la raison qui se cachait derrière ces instructions, et ce, à de nombreuses reprises. Il s'était même mis à leur poser des questions à chaque début de cours, et supervisait chacune de leur potion pour être sûr d'être en mesure de réagir si l'une d'entre elles explosait.

C'était comme s'il nageait à contre-courant : c'était éreintant, et Sal commençait à douter que les enfants apprenaient véritablement quoi que ce soit.

 _Mais, ils avaient envie d'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?!_

 _Et pourtant…_

 _Pourquoi ?!_

 _Que faisait-il mal ?!_

C'était tout simplement frustrant.

Après deux semaines du même schéma, il en conversa avec les autres.

– Ils n'apprennent rien ! s'exclama-t-il. Je pensais qu'ils avaient envie d'apprendre, qu'ils avaient envie de savoir ! Mais, ils n'en savent pas plus qu'auparavant !

Rowena le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou.

– Ils apprennent vite, Salazar, dit-elle. Je n'ai besoin de me répéter que deux ou trois fois avant qu'ils intègrent ce que je leur dis. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange…

– Elle a raison, ajouta Godric. Ils apprennent aussi vite que moi à l'époque. Lorsqu'on m'a enseigné mon premier sort, il m'a fallu une semaine pour réussir à le performer, eux, il ne leur suffit que de quatre jours. Ils sont vraiment incroyables, même les plus jeunes !

Sal les dévisagea, hébété.

 _Ils apprennent vite ?!_

 _Incroyables ?!_

– Ils ne sont pas comme toi, Sal, fit Helga d'une voix douce. Ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour se souvenir de tout. Sois patient et ils finiront par y arriver…

– Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! cria Sal avant de s'interrompre avant sa prochaine tirade en repensant à Snape. Helga avait raison : c'était exactement le problème.

À ce moment précis, Sal parut enfin comprendre son père. Il avait lui-même vécu pendant un millier d'années, et avait complètement oublié les problèmes auxquels il avait dû faire face lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le passé la toute première fois. Il n'avait jamais vu la différence entre son habilité à mémoriser les choses qui lui venaient de son père et celle des personnes vivant à cette époque.

Ce fut aussi ce jour-ci qu'il comprit enfin Severus Snape. Tout comme lui, Snape ne comprenait pas comment un enfant ne pouvait pas intégrer la manière de préparer les potions. Le professeur n'avait peut-être pas une mémoire photographique, mais c'était un petit prodige de cet art. Il était tout simplement incapable de comprendre les difficultés que pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un de différent de lui sur ce point…

Snape n'avait jamais compris où était le problème. Sal, de son côté, se promit ce jour-là qu'il suivrait les pas de son père et non ceux de son ancien professeur.

C'est ainsi qu'il se promit d'évoluer en étant le plus patient possible. En tant qu'enseignant.

 _Un enfant normal est incapable de se souvenir de toute sa vie en détail_ , se rappela-t-il à lui-même, encore et encore. _Ils ne peuvent pas se souvenir de chaque jour et de chaque chose qu'ils ont apprise durant leur vie entière. Il me faudra leur enseigner patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables de retenir mes leçons._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Au début, ce fut fort difficile. Puis, plusieurs semaines passèrent, et soudainement, ses élèves retenaient des choses. Subitement, ils comprenaient ces choses. Néanmoins, Sal ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua de les questionner encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables de répondre à ses questions même en dormant.

Il ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'ils aient intégré tout ce qu'il savait des ingrédients qu'il leur citait par cœur, et qu'ils puissent répondre sans la moindre hésitation.

– Tu es trop dur avec eux, Salazar, le rouspéta Rowena. Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre tout par cœur.

– Les potions peuvent être dangereuses, répliqua simplement Sal. Un seul moment d'inattention peut mener à ta fin. Je ne leur apprendrai rien tant qu'ils ne connaîtront pas les bases sur le bout des doigts. Je souhaite juste leur éviter une mort certaine à cause d'une crise d'idiotie.

Lorsque Rowena tenta de protester, Helga l'interrompit.

– Laisse-le donc faire, dit-elle. Il a raison de vouloir agir dans l'intérêt de leur sécurité. S'il pense que c'est la bonne manière de procéder, ce n'est pas nous qui allons l'en empêcher, pas vrai ?

Rowena poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

– Non, tu as raison, répondit-elle.

Par la suite, ils ne critiquèrent plus jamais les méthodes de Sal.

Lors du Conseil suivant qui se tint pendant la moisson, il n'y eut que des retours positifs sur leurs enseignements.

– Ils ont appris plus qu'ils n'en auraient connu si cela avait été un apprentissage traditionnel, constata Lord MacGonagall. Je suis très impressionné par le savoir-faire qu'ils ont gagné et je n'hésiterai pas à vous envoyer le reste de mes enfants après la période des récoltes.

Les autres Lords opinèrent.

– Même ceux âgés de onze ans connaissent mieux leur magie et les accidents ont largement décliné. Je suivrai l'exemple de Lord McGonagall et vous enverrai les autres jeunes de mon clan.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Godric parla aux Lords de l'idée des deux femmes à propos des jeunes filles pour l'été. Au début, les Lords furent plus qu'hésitants, mais ils finirent par décider de tenter leur chance étant donné que, de toute manière, les femmes n'avaient rien à faire pendant les assemblées du Conseil.

Après la première moisson, Sal et les autres récupérèrent trente autres élèves qui souhaitaient se joindre à eux. L'année suivante ce chiffre augmenta encore. La réunion concernant les cours d'été des jeunes filles apporta des résultats inattendus et ces classes dirigées par Helga et Rowena furent officiellement ajoutées à leur nouveau système.

Rapidement, les cinq sorciers et sorcières furent reconnus dans le monde de la magie comme de compétents instructeurs, et bientôt, un nombre important de Lords demandèrent à faire entrer leurs enfants soit dans les cours de Sal et des autres, soit dans les classes d'été de Rowena et Helga.

Ainsi donc, arrivés à la troisième moisson, ils se retrouvèrent avec une cinquantaine de demandes de plus sur leur table.

– Nous ne pourrons pas tous les loger au manoir, soupira Peverell en voyant ça. Et même avec l'argent que nous gagnons en enseignant, il nous sera impossible de construire assez de chambres pour que tout le monde rentre. Nous devrons en rejeter certaines…

– Ou, nous pouvons aussi changer d'endroit, proposa Helga qui se tenait à côté de lui, en examinant les lettres à l'aide de Rowena et de Godric.

– Et où veux-tu donc aller, Helga, très chère épouse ? demanda Peverell, un sourcil haussé. Me cacherais-tu un château quelque part dont je n'aurais pas eu vent ?

– Eh bien… non… mais…

– Dans ce cas, où donc ?

Sal se tenait à côté du couple se disputant. Il hésita juste un moment avant de confier son idée. Il se le devait. Il savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il en arriverait là un jour ou l'autre.

– J'en possède un, dit-il.

– Comment ?! s'exclamèrent Peverell et Helga ainsi que Godric et Rowena qui avaient suivi silencieusement le débat. Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards vers lui. Que veux-tu dire par « J'en possède un » ?

– Pour ma part, j'ai bien un château dissimulé quelque part, répondit Sal.

Les autres le dévisagèrent.

– Tu… en as un…, répéta Peverell doucement. Par Morgana, comment se fait-il que tu aies encore ce genre de choses dans ta manche ?

Sal haussa les épaules.

– Il est dissimulé derrière des protections de sang et et un champ spirituel, raconta-t-il. Nous pouvons nous en servir si c'est ce que vous voulez.

– Où serait-ce ?

– En Pictavia, répondit Sal. Je peux vous y emmener, vous et nos élèves.

Les autres continuèrent de le dévisager.

Une étincelle de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de Peverell.

– Tu parles de la demeure ancestrale, celle que tu as mentionnée au Conseil la toute première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bonne mémoire que tu as là.

– Mais… c'est ta demeure ancestrale..., intervint Godric.

Sal haussa les épaules.

– Je ne m'en sers pas vraiment, alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour notre établissement ?

Les autres hésitèrent, mais après discussion, ils acceptèrent enfin.

– Rendons-nous là-bas pour voir à quoi cela ressemble en premier lieu, puis nous déciderons ensemble si cela convient pour nos élèves, conclut Peverell. Sal opina, l'air désintéressé. Intérieurement, il souriait. Peut-être qu'il aurait enfin la chance d'inscrire les jeunes filles dans leur parcours scolaire. Il n'aurait besoin qu'à doucement amener les autres à accepter son projet…

Ils entamèrent donc leur voyage en direction de la Pictavia trois jours plus tard. Quelques semaines après, ils atteignirent enfin Camelot…


	30. Chapter 29: 900-1000 AD Founding

**RARs : **

**AnnaMerteuil :** Toujours ravie d'avoir ton retour ! Dis-moi si tu trouves la ruse de nos chers fondateurs à l'égard de Salvazsahar également hilarante X) Je t'embrasse fort, une bonne lecture !

 **maudinouchette :** Tu risques d'être déçu.e, mais j'espère que le chapitre sera quand même à ta convenance ! Poudlard nous voilà ! Mais que dis-je, Pou'd Lard bien sûr ! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture, des bisous !

 **Thresh1875 :** Owww, trop adorable ! Les choses vont bientôt bouger dans le présent et pour ce qui est du passé, on arrive finalement avec ce chapitre et le suivant à l'Histoire propre à l'univers de JK, et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Voyons voir si la manière dont à interpréter tout ça l'auteure te plaît ^^ Je t'embrasse fort, une bonne lecture !

 **adenoide :** Je te remercie ! Une bonne lecture et plein de bisous !

 **CutieSunshine :** Grand sourire ! Hâte que tu lises la suite ! Je t'embrasse fort fort fort et je te souhaite une excellente lecture comme d'habitude ! Nos très chers fondateurs sont des rusés, je peux te le dire !

 **Mitsuki81 :** Toi aussi tu es un.e fan ! Je pense que j'avais la tête ailleurs quand j'ai décidé de prendre en charge un projet de cette taille ^^" Mais je ne regrette rien (pas même les heures de sommeil), car elle m'appelait trop à elle, ce petit bijou d'Histoire, de recherches, of twisted plots (je ne trouve même plus les mots XD) et ce personnage qu'est Salvazsahar ! Et que penses-tu d'Ana ? Je l'a-dore, il est excellent, j'ai hâte que la suite sorte ! Des bisous et encore MERCI, tu me donnes beaucoup de courage ! Si tu as des conseils un jour ou l'autre, n'hésite pas !

 **Lilith Florent :** Haha ! Enchanté de te retrouver également ! Vive Sal, vive Sal ! Il s'en prend plein la figure dans ce chapitre, mais il l'accepte avec une infime dose de regrets XD Une bonne lecture !

 **Elwenn Snape :** Tu risques d'être déçu.e ^^ Sal est assez intelligent pour ne pas leur dire, ils… paniqueraient sûrement X) Mais ils lui rendent bien sans s'en rendre forcément compte ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Ton « début » m'a bien amusé, il s'agit au moins du tiers, voire de la moitié de la traduction que j'ai fait là. ;) Je ne sais trop quelle longueur elle aura étant donné qu'elle est encore en cours de publication, donc je ne m'avancerai pas trop, mais ce sont mes estimations étant donné de l'avancement de l'intrigue (au dernier chapitre publié, on est quasiment revenu dans le présent dans les chapitres traitant du passé). Je te remercie en tout cas pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Yami Shino :** Haha, toujours ravie d'être témoin de ton enthousiasme ! Eh oui, Pou'd Lard arrive et les fondateurs n'ont pas fini d'en faire baver Sal ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture, merci d'être toujours présent.e ! Des bisous !

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** (parfois je me demande d'où vienne vos pseudo :p) Tu es bien le.a premier.e à me parler de la « maison » de Sal et non de l'école en soi, tu as compris la dynamique ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, pour ma part, il me fait beaucoup rire ! Des bisous !

 **aurel8611 :** Ravie que cela te plaise ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de la ruse de nos très chers fondateurs à l'égard de Sal ! Je la trouve particulièrement cocasse pour ma part ! Une bonne lecture et plein de bisous !

 **sasu-hime :** Oh, merci beaucoup, je doute plus sûr ma traduction sur cette fiction que sur aucune autre, alors ce genre de message me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Il faut dire que j'ai du mal à m'adapter au vocabulaire d'époque et que je dois souvent faire des choix qui impact tout le reste de l'histoire ^^" Bref, tout ça pour te dire un grand merci ! Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

 **Lerugamine :** Haha, bonne chance pour comprendre le « bordel temporel » ! Je vous ferai un résumé… un jour XD mais c'est une promesse ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Des bisous et une très bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre te plaise et te fasse autant rire que ça a été mon cas !

* * *

 _Je remarque après une petite trentaine de chapitres que comme moi au début, beaucoup d'entre vous on du mal à écrire le prénom de Sal, alors je vais vous donné l'idée que je m'en fais à l'esprit pour parvenir à l'écrire chaque fois : je décompose ainsi_ _ **Sal-vaz-sahar**_ _, ainsi je n'oublie rien, ni le « z », ni le « s », ni le « h » ! J'espère que cela vous aidera malgré tout :p_

 _Des bisous !_

* * *

 _ **founding Haugh's Warts**_

 **Quelque part entre l'an 900 et l'an 1000 av. J.-C.**

Sal resta on ne peut plus mystérieux à propos du château vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Il connaissait bien ses amis. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'accepterait de l'utiliser s'ils avaient connaissance du légendaire nom de Camelot.

– Nous y sommes, les avertit-il en faisant tomber le champ de force afin qu'ils puissent voir le château. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue sur mes terres et dans ma demeure ancestrale.

En vérité, c'était plutôt la troisième maison dans laquelle il avait grandi, mais Sal décida que ça ne lui apporterait rien de discuter avec eux des détails.

– Tu as grandi ici ?! s'exclama Godric, atterré.

– Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, oui, répondit Sal. Il s'agissait de la demeure de mon père. Je suis venu ici lorsque j'ai atteint ma quinzaine. Maintenant que mon père est décédé, elle m'appartient.

– Et depuis combien de temps n'y es-tu pas retourné ? demanda Rowena, hésitante. Ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté des soupçons qu'elle avait à propos de l'identité du père de Sal. Pour le moment, ses doutes semblaient évanouis. Sal savait qu'il devrait bientôt être confronté à la question; car la jeune Serdaigle ne risquait pas d'oublier sa première exclamation au sujet de Myrddin ! Mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine.

Sal haussa simplement les épaules.

– Je n'en suis pas certain, répondit-il avec sincérité. Mais il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Toute la demeure est sous un sortilège de stase. Rien ne devrait être endommagé.

L'admiration visible sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils entrèrent était tout simplement amusante.

– Donc… tu dis que ce château… est resté vide depuis le jour où tu as décidé de partir à l'aventure ? hésita Peverell.

Salvazsahar sembla réfléchir à la question.

– Peut-être, répondit-il. Ou peut-être que non, finalement.

– Plaît-il ?

Godric, sans le moindre doute.

– Il s'agit d'un sanctuaire, expliqua Sal. Si quelqu'un est vraiment dans le besoin d'un abri, le domaine lui ouvrira lui-même ses portes jusqu'à ce que ladite personne soit prête à repartir. Cela a toujours été ainsi, même lorsque mon père vivait encore ici.

– Un sanctuaire, releva Rowena avec intérêt.

Sal hocha la tête.

– Les protections laisseront passer quiconque fuit un malheur et le château protégera la victime dont il est question jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de se remettre en route. Cette fonction est imprégnée dans les barrières qui nous entourent, et même si vous m'en faites la demande, je ne l'altérerais pas. Ainsi, même si vous décidez de faire de cet endroit notre établissement, il faut que vous soyez prêt à accepter ceux ayant besoin d'une aide urgente.

– Tu veux dire qu'ils vont… simplement entrer, juste comme ça ? Ne serait-ce pas dangereux pour les apprentis ? s'exclama Helga nerveusement.

– Pas le moins du monde, la rassura Sal. Quiconque ayant de mauvaises intentions à l'égard des résidents du château se trouverait dans l'incapacité de passer le champ de force, qu'il ait besoin d'aide ou non. Je souhaitais simplement vous prévenir, au préalable, que des ajouts à nos futurs résidents pourraient parfois apparaître à l'improviste.

Pendant un moment, ses compagnons restèrent silencieux, hésitants, puis Godric finit par briser le silence d'un haussement d'épaules.

– Tant que les apprentis sont à l'abri, fit-il, l'air de ne pas s'en faire.

L'un après l'autre, ils hochèrent la tête pour exprimer leur accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château et Sal les laissa explorer les chambres et le domaine librement. De son côté, il s'installa dans la Grande Salle et contempla le plafond.

– Je suis rentré à la maison, atr, murmura-t-il lorsqu'une chaleur familière qui lui avait beaucoup manqué l'enveloppa.

Son père était toujours là, ancré dans les pierres mêmes du château.

– J'ai décidé de faire de cet endroit une école, dit-il aux ombres de son père. Ça ne peut être qu'une réussite, je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Camelot aurait dû être le point d'origine du monde que nous avions créé. Désormais, ça le sera. Il changera la société au travers des enfants qui seront éduqués entre ses murs.

La vague de chaleur effleura ses cheveux et Sal sut à cet instant que son père approuvait cette décision. Sal ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, à se pelotonner dans l'écho de son père, lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et que Godric pénétra la pièce.

– Ce château est tout bonnement formidable ! déclara-t-il bruyamment. J'ai trouvé une tour dans laquelle les apprentis pourront dormir, ce sera l'endroit parfait pour eux !

– J'espère que tu ne parles pas de cette tour lointaine d'où je t'ai vu revenir, Godric ? s'enquit Rowena en entrant après son mari. Tu es impossible ! Ça leur prendrait bien trop de temps pour se rassembler tous s'ils dorment aussi loin ! Mais d'un autre côté, tu n'as pas complètement tort non plus. Une tour serait l'endroit rêvé pour nos apprentis. Il y en a une non loin qui serait parfaite pour servir de dortoirs !

Godric éclata de rire.

– Eh bien, de notre côté, Peverell et moi avons trouvé de belles chambres au milieu du château, fit Helga en arrivant par une autre porte, plus petite que la principale. Je pense qu'elles seraient charmantes pour des dortoirs, qu'en dis-tu, mon aimé ?

– Tu as parfaitement raison, chère épouse, lui accorda Peverell en hochant la tête. Elles seront excellentes, avec beaucoup d'espace pour maints apprentis.

Sal plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

– Par le vent et le feu ! Comment se fait-il que vous commenciez déjà à chercher où placer les dortoirs ?! soupira-t-il. Nous n'avons même pas encore décidé si le domaine est à votre convenance !

– Oh, mais c'est tout décidé, fit Godric. Cet endroit est parfait !

Les trois autres approuvèrent.

– J'ai trouvé des quartiers où nous pourrons vivre en compagnie des futurs instructeurs, les informa Rowena. Et il y une tour plus loin dans laquelle nous pourrions officialiser nos réunions.

– En plus de ça, nous pouvons accepter toutes les nouvelles demandes qui sont arrivées, rappela Helga. Il y a bien assez d'espace.

– Mais nous serons bientôt trop peu pour enseigner à tout le monde, nota Sal en soupirant.

– Bientôt, certainement, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, rétorqua Rowena. Lorsque ce sera le cas, nous engagerons d'autres personnes, mais pour le moment, nous nous contenterons de ce que nous avons sous la main. Nous sommes encore assez pour le moment.

– Mais dans ce cas, peut-être devrions-nous répartir les élèves d'une façon ou d'une autre, proposa Godric. Ainsi, cela nous évitera d'avoir à garder un œil en permanence sur chacun d'entre eux. Il serait bien qu'ils sachent par avance où se rendre et qu'ils développent leur indépendance.

– Et comment comptes-tu les répartir ? s'enquit Peverell.

– Eh bien, je pense que nous pourrions les répartir en fonction de leurs personnalités pour qu'elles correspondent aux nôtres, soumit Helga, enthousiaste.

– Doit-on vraiment faire cela ? fit Sal d'un air suppliant.

– Je trouve ça brillant ! approuva Rowena. Il sera plus facile pour eux de se faire des amis s'ils ont quelque chose en commun et nous pourrons les aider avec plus d'aisance s'ils pensent de la même façon que nous le font.

– Mais, ne serait-ce pas peu convenable pour des enfants de se référer à toi, Rowena ? railla Sal.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je crois que les Lords s'en fichent bien si c'est _moi_ qui brise les traditions, répondit-elle, et Sal savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Les quelques dernières années, elle avait gagné une certaine réputation en tant qu'institutrice, et ce statut-ci l'emportait largement sur son statut de femme. Depuis un an déjà, Godric et Peverell ne les ennuyaient plus, Helga et elle, pour être dans la même pièce lorsqu'ils enseignaient ou lorsqu'elles se trouvaient seules en compagnie de Salvazsahar.

Sal savait que les Lords étaient au courant de ces faits et n'étaient plus tant opposés que ça à l'idée. Lorsque Godric avait exprimé son intention de laisser Rowena enseigner sans escorte devant le Conseil des Hauts Lords, ils avaient simplement incliné la tête en signe d'agrément. Alors oui, Rowena et Helga avaient laissé derrière elles leur statut de simples femmes aux yeux de la communauté magique.

Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'aurait encore été possible si les deux femmes n'avaient pas d'ores et déjà été mariées…

– N'y a-t-il plus d'objections ? demanda Helga, ses yeux rivés sur Sal qui resta silencieux. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

– Alors, c'est décidé. Nous les répartirons selon leurs personnalités propres, fit Rowena, triomphante.

– Je propose la chose suivante : tu n'as qu'à prendre ceux qui ont une soif de connaissances pareille à la tienne, offrit Godric d'un air taquin. Tu sais bien, je parle des je-sais-tout et des rats de bibliothèque !

– Et toi tu auras la bande des braves un peu stupides qui agissent sans réfléchir, renifla moqueusement Peverell.

– Pour moi, dans ce cas, ce sera les travailleurs, continua Helga en souriant. Tant qu'ils sont loyaux à leurs amis et à leurs familles, peu m'importe quels autres traits de personnalités ils possèdent.

– Et toi Peverell ? demanda Sal, sachant tout au fond qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que l'homme en question souhaite fonder de maison.

– Je ne prendrais personne, répondit comme prévu l'homme. Je suis votre visage officiel auprès du public, j'aurais assez à faire sans qu'il y ait en plus de ça des gamins pour me suivre à la trace. Mais toi, Salazar, tu devrais prendre les jeunes astucieux et à l'esprit rusé.

– Et ceux avec de l'ambition aussi, ajouta Helga.

Sal renifla, moqueur.

– Tout humain quel qu'il soit a de l'ambition. On ne pourrait aller nulle part sans en avoir au moins un peu. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux d'utiliser ce trait de caractère pour une maison…, fit remarquer Sal.

– Eh bien, je pense le contraire ! objecta Helga. Cela te correspond parfaitement, Salazar !

– Et en quel honneur penses-tu cela ? l'interrogea Sal, sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas la direction dans laquelle tout cela partait. Il avait arrêté de les corriger lorsqu'ils déformaient son prénom, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait prendre les rusés, les astucieux et les ambitieux ! Il en était hors de question !

– Parce que c'est ainsi que tu es, bien sûr, répondit Rowena.

Sal siffla moqueusement.

– Mon impression diverge, fit-il froidement.

– Penses-y donc un peu, fit Godric. Tu m'as sauvé une fois, et tu as été assez astucieux pour ne pas faire irruption, à la place, tu as utilisé stratagème sur stratagème pour me sortir de là ! Tout à fait astucieux !

– Et rusé, ajouta Helga.

– Et tu es aussi ambitieux, rapporta Rowena. Tu ne nous as pas laissé débarquer avec des plans boiteux. Tu as toujours été assez ambitieux pour tout planifier, et tu ne laisses pas tes apprentis être moins bons qu'au meilleur de leur performance. Puis, il y a aussi ton projet pour l'éducation des jeunes filles. Ose me dire que tu n'y as pas repensé ! Je sais bien que tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée et un jour, c'est certain, tu arriveras à la faire passer auprès du peuple ! Si ce n'est pas de l'ambition ça, alors qu'est-ce donc ?!

– Rena a raison, confirma Peverell. Tu veux que tes apprentis soient les meilleurs dans ce qu'ils font, et même lorsqu'ils le sont, tu les pousses toujours plus loin !

– C'est vrai, mais…, commença à protester Sal.

– Très bien, si on est d'accord alors, l'interrompit Godric. Sujet suivant : les dortoirs ! Mes braves Gryffondor se serviront de la tour dont je vous ai parlé en tant que quartiers.

– Gryffondor ? s'interrogea Helga.

– Eh bien, il faut bien leur donner un nom, répondit Godric en haussant les épaules. Et je ne peux pas vraiment les appeler les « LeFay » étant donné que c'est un nom de famille et que dans ce cas, nous serions deux avec Rena. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de donner à ma maison mon prénom, ce serait trop... prétentieux à mon goût ?

– Donc, tu t'es décidé pour ton surnom, nota Peverell en secoua la tête de dépit.

– Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? demanda Godric en haussant un sourcil.

– Hm… pas vraiment, répondit Peverell.

– L'idée me plaît ! s'exclama Rowena. Je vais aussi réfléchir à quelque chose dans la même veine.

– Tu devrais utiliser Serres d'Aigles, proposa Helga en montrant deux cicatrices parallèles traversant la main de la jeune femme. L'aigle est un oiseau intelligent, et pour ce qui est des Serres, c'est un petit rappel de ta part.

– Ou alors, tu peux aussi joindre les deux, ça donnerait : « Serdaigle », suggéra Godric. Rowena y réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de sourire.

– Je prends, déclara-t-elle. Les miens seront les sages Serdaigles !

– Pour ce qui est de moi, je nommerais les miens Pouf le Souffle, dit Helga. Les autres la dévisagèrent. Quoi ?! J'aime comment ça sonne et puis ça a une note gastronomique quand on y pense.

– Mais pourquoi « pouf » ?! la questionna Rowena.

Helga haussa simplement les épaules.

– C'est parce qu'elle pense que le soufflé est une nourriture conjurée par les dieux..., railla Peverell.

Helga lui tira la langue et son aimé lui répondit par un large sourire.

– J'ai raison, pas vrai ? la questionna-t-il, son sourire éclatant s'étant transformé en sourire en coin.

– Même si c'était le cas, ça ne changerait rien au fait que j'appellerais ma maison les Pouf le Souffle !

– Raccourcis au moins à « Poufsouffle » ! Ainsi, personne de sensé ne pourra deviner pourquoi elle a été nommée ainsi, ou peut-être préfères-tu que tes apprentis aient honte du nom de leur maison ? dit Rowena en roulant les yeux.

Helga haussa les épaules.

– Si j'y suis obligée, alors, concéda-t-elle. Ce sera Poufsouffle dans ce cas. C'est un nom charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est comme il te plaira, soupira Peverell. Ce sont tes élèves après tout. Si tu veux les appeler les « Poufsouffle », alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

– Ce qui veut dire… qu'il ne nous reste que Salazar, nota Rowena. Comment veux-tu nommer la tienne ?

Sal fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas où tout ça les menait.

– Que diriez-vous de « Sal » ? proposa-t-il.

– Non, impossible. Tu dois utiliser un surnom toi aussi, comme nous l'avons tous fait.

– « Sal » est un surnom, se défendit Sal.

– Mais pas un surnom assez intéressant pour nommer un dortoir tout entier, contra Rowena.

– De toute façon, mes apprentis n'ont pas de dortoirs, donc pourquoi m'embêterais-je à chercher un nom ? rétorqua Sal.

– Tu n'as pas choisi d'endroit pour tes dortoirs ? s'étonna Helga.

Sal secoua la tête.

– Non, confirma-t-il. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma salle de classe se trouvera dans les cachots. J'ai besoin d'une température constante pour la conservation de mes ingrédients.

– Dans ce cas, tes dortoirs devraient se trouver dans les environs, affirma Godric. Je suis sûr qu'il y a assez de pièces dans les cachots pour un dortoir.

Sal soupira. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu, pas vrai ?! Au moins avait-il la certitude qu'ils seraient dans l'incapacité de trouver _ce_ surnom-là… ce n'était pas possible, si ? Non, il n'y avait pas moyen et Sal se contenterait très bien de ce qu'il trouverait _d'autre_ à la place ; l'Histoire n'était pas encore écrite après tout !

– Il ne nous reste donc qu'à te trouver ton surnom, fit Helga au même moment, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, continua Rowena.

– Je dis que nous devrions être ceux à le choisir pour lui, déclara Peverell, un sourire aussi maléfique que celui de sa femme au visage. Que diriez-vous de quelque chose avec le mot « serpent » à l'intérieur ?

Sal eut tout de suite un très mauvais pressentiment. _Ils ne pouvaient pas… ils n'allaient pas faire ça..._

– Je suis d'accord. Regardez un peu ses habits, cet animal semble être très important pour lui, ajouta Godric.

– Que diriez-vous de « Serpentère » ? proposa Rowena. Tel le serpent qui serpente. Cela fonctionne, non ? Il me prend toujours par surprise, je ne le vois jamais arriver.

– J'aime bien le début, mais la fin sonne bizarre, contra Helga.

– Pas de « Serpentère » alors, déclara Godric. Serpenter… serpenter quelque chose…

– Je suis du même avis, ce soit être « serpent » quelque chose, approuva Peverell.

– Que diriez-vous de rien du tout ? les coupa Sal, presque nauséeux en voyant le chemin que prenait leur conversation.

 _L'histoire n'était pas encore écrite ! Ce nom n'est pas censé… ne peut être gravé dans la pierre !_

– Tais-toi donc, fut la seule réponse qu'on lui accorda. Tout ce qu'il put ensuite faire fut de suivre leur débat avec des yeux écarquillés.

 _Ils ne pouvaient pas… ils n'allaient pas…_

– Puis-je avoir un peu de…, tenta-t-il encore avant d'être réprimandé une nouvelle fois par plus d'une personne.

– Non ! C'est à nous de choisir ce surnom ! affirma Godric.

– Tu n'as pas essayé quand tu en avais encore la chance., rappela Helga.

– Patience Salazar, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous trouvions le nom parfait, promit Peverell d'un air machiavélique. Nous avons vite trouvé les autres après tout.

– Hé, que dites-vous de « Serpentard » ? dit Rowena quelques instants plus tard en souriant. Ça serait conforme, ne pensez-vous pas ?

 _Ils l'avaient fait…_

– C'est une… excellente idée, Rowena ! approuva Godric, un sourire tout aussi malveillant aux lèvres. Les autres acquiescèrent en signe d'approbation.

– C'est noté alors, ce sera Serpentard, dit Peverell, toujours souriant.

– Et si je ne l'aime pas ? les interrogea Sal juste une dernière fois pour tenter d'éviter cette destinée-ci.

– Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Serpentard, répliqua Godric en riant. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de choisir pour le mien, donc ce sera la même chose pour toi. Aisé à comprendre, non ?

– Mais les autres…

– Tu n'as pas voulu choisir alors maintenant tu t'en tiens à ce qu'on nous avons trouvé pour tes apprentis, compris ? lui rappela Rowena.

– Elle a raison, dit Godric. De plus, cela va bien avec nos prénoms. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Salazar.

– Que veux-tu dire, mon frère ? s'enquit Helga.

Peverell éclata brusquement de rire.

– Tu as raison Godric, ça fonctionne ! Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle (Ravenclaw), et Helga Poufsouffle (Hufflepuff). Salazar devait bien se trouver quelque chose avec un deuxième « S. Salazar Serpentard correspond parfaitement !

Sal soupira intérieurement.

Les autres poursuivirent en décidant de l'emplacement des nouvelles classes au sein du château. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins contents de leurs surnoms, tous à l'exception de Sal. Mais les autres ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils venaient tout juste de le nommer d'après le méchant de l'histoire… ils ne savaient rien de ce que leur réservait le futur…

 _Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un basilic et le faire emménager…,_ songea-t-il avec sarcasme.

– Allez, Salazar ! Ça ne va pas t'empêcher de vivre. Et puis, Salazar Serpentard sonne vraiment bien, tu sais ? Nous deviendrons célèbres avec ces noms-là ! s'enthousiasma Godric. Et comme ça, il y aura une distinction nette entre nous tous. Ça engendrera moins de problèmes que si nous utilisions nos vrais noms de famille, non ? Qu'en penses-tu, Professeur Serpentard ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela va être divertissant !

 _Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée que tu viens de me nommer comme quatrième fondateur de la première école de magie du monde_ , pensa Sal en soupirant intérieurement. _Et pas seulement le quatrième fondateur, mais aussi le mauvais de la bande._

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une question : qu'avait fait Sal pour gagner cette réputation dans le futur ?

S'il y a bien quelque chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'abandonner aux ténèbres d'ici les prochaines années…

– Allez, Salazar !

Cette fois-ci, Sal secoua la tête et dissipa ses pensées. Il avait d'autres choses à faire, comme planifier l'agencement des dortoirs pour ses Serpentard et les changements à apporter au château dans son ensemble…

 **.**

Et comme attendu, le château se transforma. Tandis que les enfants étaient encore chez eux durant la moisson, leurs professeurs avaient redoublé d'efforts et avaient fini de préparer le château pour l'arrivée de leurs apprentis - Sal doutait de plus en plus, à chaque minute qui passait si c'était exclusivement pour les futurs étudiants qu'ils s'étaient démenés… ou pour leur propre divertissement…

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, Sal entra dans la Grande Salle et trouva le plafond enchanté pour représenter le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

– Tu aimes, Salazar ? l'interrogea Rowena, un large sourire peint au visage. Helga et moi travaillions sur cet enchantement depuis des lustres. Nous pensions que l'appliquer ici rendrait la pièce magnifique.

– Vous avez eu raison de le faire, lui accorda Sal en contemplant le plafond qu'il avait un jour tant aimé observer. Le plafond de sa première maison.

C'est à ce moment-là que Godric arriva.

– Qui a enchanté les escaliers pour qu'ils n'en fassent qu'à leur tête ?! s'exclama-t-il, atterré et légèrement fâché. Ils tentent de m'échapper à chaque fois que je m'en approche !

– Ils ont encore besoin de quelques réglages, dit Rowena. Mais dès que je m'en serais occupé, ils seront remarquables. Et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter : je vais faire de sorte qu'ils soient rattachés à nos besoins.

– Merveilleux, commenta Helga lorsqu'elle entra avec son mari. Qui a ensorcelé les escaliers ? Je les adore !

Godric soupira simplement et envoya un regard de supplication en direction de Sal. Celui-ci haussa tout juste les épaules.

– Je vis dans les cachots, ce n'est pas les escaliers qui vont me déranger, dit-il, souriant intérieurement.

– Tu es maléfique, Salazar, déclara Godric. Purement et simplement maléfique !

Sal arqua un sourcil et décida intérieurement de sceller les escaliers de service et les passages secrets dissimulés entre les murs du château à l'aide du Fourchelang. Ça devrait au moins empêcher Rowena de les trouver et de leur réserver le même maléfice - c'était définitivement un maléfice, même si elle préférait appeler ça un enchantement - et en bonus cela condamnerait Godric à n'utiliser que les escaliers principaux.

Il le méritait bien. Sal ne lui avait pas encore pardonné pour avoir eu l'idée de donner des noms aux maisons et se les approprier comme étant les leurs…

Sal se leva et fuit la table où était disposé le petit-déjeuner pour s'occuper au plus vite des lieux à dissimuler avant que Rowena ne pense même à les chercher. La seule chose qui demeura aux emplacements où se trouvaient auparavant les escaliers de service fut d'infimes sculptures en forme de serpents.

– Cela devrait suffire, dit Sal avec un large sourire.

Peverell, de son côté, se mit en tête de poser des protections sur ses quartiers les protégeant des folles idées de sa sœur. Il enchanta une gargouille et ensorcela les escaliers pour qu'ils s'animent d'eux-mêmes. La gargouille devint le gardien de son bureau - bureau qui deviendrait plus tard celui utilisé par les directeurs et directrices de l'école.

Helga, Rowena et Godric imitèrent son idée en posant des enchantements sur les portes menant à leurs dortoirs respectifs pour qu'ils ne s'ouvrent qu'à l'aide d'un mot de passe. Godric alla jusqu'à mettre le portrait de sa mère à l'entrée du sien.

– Ainsi, je n'aurais plus à la voir me suivre partout lorsque je suis à la maison, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'on lui demanda la raison de son choix.

Rowena, elle, enchanta la poignée de son dortoir pour qu'elle pose des énigmes à quiconque voulait entrer.

– De cette manière, ils auront l'esprit familier à la résolution de problèmes, leur dit-elle.

Helga utilisa également un portrait pour le sien et un rythme précis pour la prononciation de son surnom afin d'y accéder.

Sal les observa chacun faire jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse toutes leurs sécurités et leurs protections, puis fit tout simplement disparaître l'entrée de son dortoir pour qu'il n'en reste que de la pierre. Il protégea le mur d'un mot de passe et d'un code spécial en fourchelang pour lui-même.

– Godric, l'appela un jour Sal.

– Oui ?

– J'ai besoin d'inspiration pour mon dortoir…

Godric le dévisagea quelques instants, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

– Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux voir le mien ?

– Hm… si ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Certainement ! Allez suis-moi, direction : la tour des Gryffondor !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait, Godric énonça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent.

La pièce était rouge.

Entièrement rouge.

Inondée de rouge.

Et tout ce qui n'était pas rouge était doré.

– Magnifique, non ? affirma Godric. J'ai utilisé un sort pour les couleurs. Je pense que ces deux-là iront très bien pour les armoiries des Gryffondor…

Tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Sal, lui, c'est que dans le futur, quelqu'un avait dû s'occuper d'assombrir les couleurs.

– Euh… oui… incroyable… j'ai définitivement trouvé l'inspiration…, fit Sal.

– Formidable !

Sal fut plus que ravie de pouvoir quitter les lieux après avoir fait le tour des chambres pour les garçons et des salles d'eau - pas qu'il y ait vraiment de plomberie…. Lesdites salles étaient connectées par un tuyau enchanté qui se terminait dans plusieurs baquets pour apporter de l'eau fraîche et à un autre tuyau pour évacuer les eaux usées. C'était Helga qui y avait pensé et tous les autres avaient pris sa suite.

Sal devina que l'idée d'origine n'avait pas tant changé que ça, même à son époque - même s'il ne pouvait pas le prouver, bloqué dans le passé qu'il était.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Sal réussit enfin à fuir Godric, il se dirigea tout de suite en direction d'Helga.

– Helga ? Est-ce que je pourrais voir tes dortoirs ? J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui purgera mes yeux des couleurs traumatisantes qui m'ont agressé il y a quelques minutes.

Helga haussa à peine un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Salazar ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de demander de l'aide à Godric pour mon dortoir…

– Aïe, fit Helga. Je suppose que nous n'avons qu'à espérer que les apprentis de Godric soient aveugles… Bien, suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sal entra dans le deuxième dortoir de la journée.

Celui d'Helga était décoré en jaune et en noir.

– Ce seront les couleurs de mes armoiries, expliqua-t-elle.

– Des armoiries ?! s'exclama Sal. Pourquoi subitement tout le monde se met-il à parler d'armoiries aujourd'hui ?

Helga le dévisagea.

– C'est parce que nous fondons des Maisons, Salazar, raconta-t-elle. Toutes les Maisons ont leurs propres armoiries, alors bien sûr qu'il nous en faut également. Rena et Godric proposent que nous utilisions des animaux en guise de représentation, c'est pour quoi je me suis décidé pour le blaireau. Godric dit que tu devrais prendre le serpent, de cette manière, il prendrait le lion et Rena m'a parlé de quelque chose à propos d'un aigle…

– Ah… je comprends... mieux maintenant…, dit-il et quitta la pièce après quelques platitudes. Les choix d'Helga n'étaient pas aussi abominables que ceux de Godric, et pourtant...

Sal retourna aux cachots, dans ses propres dortoirs et la première chose dont il s'occupa fut d'illuminer la pièce en rendant d'un tour de runes le mur du fond transparent pour qu'il y ait une vue sur les profondeurs du éclaircit ensuite la salle commune de lueurs ternes de verts et d'argenté.

Il avait beau ne pas être content d'avoir écopé de ce nom, il était à présent tout de même satisfait d'une certaine manière d'avoir Serpentard pour maison. Au moins, la couleur verte exsudait un sentiment de confort et d'aise - et ça ne te rendait pas aveugle rien qu'à la regarder comme le rouge de Godric !

– Ainsi… mes armoiries seront de vert et d'argent, conclut-il - non pas que ce soit une nouvelle totalement déconcertante.

 _Note à moi-même : si jamais je trouve celui qui a assombri le rouge et le doré dans la tour des Gryffondor, il faudra que je le récompense !_

Cette nuit-là, il se servit ingénieusement des connaissances qu'il avait acquises la veille et rendit une nouvelle visite aux dortoirs des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle. Il enchanta une partie des dortoirs et utilisa un autre sortilège pour faire oublier aux autres fondateurs leurs emplacements. Le sort dont il se servit appartenait sans nul doute à la magie noire - il l'avait appris de Morgana après tout - mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il avait conscience d'être un mage noir, qu'il use de sortilèges sombres ou non d'ailleurs. Après tout, tout ce que Myrddin lui avait enseigné avait été banni et relégué dans la catégorie « magie noire » à peine deux cents ans plus tôt.

Sal avait cessé d'en avoir quelque chose à faire tant que ses propres sorts ne causaient pas de souffrance à quiconque…

Après s'être occupé des deux premiers, il se rendit dans la tour des Serdaigle - devoir répondre à des énigmes rendait les choses faciles pour lui - et fit de même. Les emplacements en question qu'il avait dissimulés sous des enchantements serviraient à accueillir les dortoirs des filles dans le futur. Sal n'avait plus qu'à terminer quelques derniers petits arrangements et essayer par tous les moyens de convaincre les autres d'accepter les jeunes filles pour un apprentissage annuel dans leur école - non pas qu'il appelle déjà ça une école, mais ce n'était pas la question.

Après tout cela, il s'attaqua à son plus gros projet : la Chambre des Secrets. Il la construisit dans les profondeurs du château, assez grande pour que tous les apprentis puissent y entrer sans problème en cas d'urgence. Il ajouta un passage menant vers l'extérieur qui débouchait un peu plus loin que Pré-au-Lard - qui était toujours debout depuis l'époque du règne d'Arthur - dans les montagnes. Il le sécurisa avec des barrières de protection basées sur les desseins de celui souhaitant l'emprunter et avec un mot de passe en Fourchelang. Depuis l'intérieur, il suffirait de poser sa main sur le mur et le passage s'ouvrirait.

Il connecta ensuite la Chambre aux escaliers de service qui étaient eux-mêmes connectés aux dortoirs de chaque fondateur - bien qu'ils n'en aient pas connaissance. Il changea les entrées pour qu'elles ne s'ouvrent qu'en cas d'urgence et enchanta les escaliers de service afin qu'ils mènent automatiquement les apprentis dans la Chambre.

– Sur quoi travailles-tu ? lui demanda finalement Rowena après l'avoir aperçu disparaître chaque jour ces trois dernières semaines. Les autres le regardèrent également avec curiosité. Sal soupira, mais céda. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il le leur cacher ? C'était juste une énième mesure de sécurité…

– On ne touche à rien, les prévint-il avant d'ouvrir le passage vers les escaliers de service et de les emmener directement dans la Chambre.

– Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? s'exclama Rowena, ébahie, en étudiant la Chambre.

– Un refuge, répondit sincèrement Sal. Si jamais un jour il y a une brèche dans les barrières de protection, ces portes s'ouvriront dans tout le château pour emmener les apprentis en lieu sûr : ici.

– Et tu as tout fait toi-même ?! l'interrogea Rowena et Sal haussa simplement les épaules.

– Je n'étais pas sûr que vous seriez d'accord avec l'idée, répondit-il.

– Bien sûr que nous aurions été d'accord ! dit Godric en secouant la tête. Aucun d'entre nous n'avez même pensé à quelque chose de la sorte !

– Eh bien, aucun d'entre vous n'a vécu la guerre, répliqua Sal avec sérieux. Moi si. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé.

À ses mots, Rowena le dévisagea étrangement. Avait-il réveillé ses soupçons ?

Sal l'observa en retour, puis rangea l'information au fond de son esprit lorsque Helga prit la parole.

– Quand même… wouah Sal, salua-t-elle.

– Comme tu dis, wouah, répéta Godric. Construire ta propre Chambre des Secrets en dessous du château, je suis impressionné.

– Vous êtes au courant de son existence, donc ce n'est plus vraiment une Chambre des Secrets, marmonna Sal.

– Ce que tu dis est vrai, mais c'en était une avant cela, rétorqua Godric en haussant un sourcil.

– Peut-être, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

– Tu devrais décorer un peu, proposa Helga après quelques secondes.

– Je suis d'accord… Quelque chose comme _ça_! s'exclama Rowena et soudainement, une douzaine de statues de pierre sous forme de serpent s'alignèrent contre le mur.

– Rowena ! Veux-tu faire peur aux apprentis ?! siffla Sal.

– Bien sûr que non, contra-t-elle. Mais quelqu'un se devait bien de les ajouter, tu sais. C'est un peu comme une signature pour toi.

Sal soupira et secoua la tête.

– Je vais ajouter quelques chambres aux pieds des statues, déclara-t-il. Elles doivent bien servir à quelque chose après tout… Et maintenant, hors d'ici ! Retournez de là d'où vous venez !

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la pièce.

Sal ajouta bien quelques dortoirs. Il construisit sa propre salle de rituels et quelques autres pièces quelque part près de l'emplacement où se trouverait plus tard une statue de… _lui_?!

Bien, au moins, Sal décida de ne pas mettre cette statue-là - les serpents étaient déjà bien suffisants. À la place, il ajouta simplement une autre statue de serpent, plus grande cette fois-ci pour dissimuler la salle de rituels, l'éventuelle bibliothèque, le laboratoire de potions et l'infirmerie qui s'étaient joints aux autres.

Après avoir fait tout cela, ils furent finalement prêts.

La période de la moisson arrivait à son terme et il était plus que temps d'accueillir les apprentis pour leur première année à Pou'd Lard.

* * *

 _Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction « Stormborn », le chapitre suivant ne saurait tarder d'arriver ^^ Pareillement pour Black as the Blood in our Names !_

 _Je vous embrasse ;)_

 _Question !_

 _Vous voyez, dans cette histoire, les fondateurs accèdent au château, car il appartient à l'un des leurs, mais ce n'est pas le cas dans toutes les fictions à propos du fondement de cette école ! Je me demande si vous pensez que cette version est plus crédible, ou si vous pouvez sans mal les imaginer tout construire à coups de baguettes ?! Ou avez-vous déjà vu/imaginé d'autres moyens pour les débuts de Poudlard ?_

 _Dites-moi tout !_


	31. Chapter 30: Harry

**RARs :**

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Douloureux pour Sal de revenir au château, d'une certaine façon, c'est certain, mais il revient également dans l'endroit qu'il considère le plus comme son foyer, et ça ne doit pas être oublié. Après tout, ce château contient l'âme de ses pères et de ses amis, c'est un endroit qui ne change pas avec le temps, un endroit où se retrouver ;) Plein de bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **Pims10 :** Haha, très contente que la création de Poudlard, ou du moins son inauguration en temps que tel t'ait plu.e ! Retour dans le présent, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de Ron et Hermione ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **CutieSunshine :** Ça c'est clair, Sal est dans le déni XD Je pense qu'après ça, il ira où le vent l'emmène sans plus jamais essayer d'éviter quoi que ce soit XD Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **adenoide :** C'est une boucle temporelle dont il s'agit, donc Salvazsahar = Sal = Salazar = Harry. Une bonne lecture !

 **Elwenn Snape :** Comme toi, j'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'il cache les dortoirs, quel génie ! J'aurais fait de même je pense, et quel ruse ! On ne verra pas la construction du reste du château, mais je t'assure qu'il y a suffisamment de quoi te mettre sous la dent avec ce qui arrive pour que cela ne te manque pas ;) Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **aurel8611 :** Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise ! J'aime l'idée que le château n'ait pas été construit pierre par pierre, cela me semblerait un peu invraisemblable… long… étrange ? Retour dans le passé ici, dis moi ce que tu penses de la relation entre Harry et "ses" meilleurs amis ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, Twist n'a pas fini de faire rouler des têtes ! Il a encore beaucoup à dire au public avant que Sal ne prenne la suite en direct cette fois-ci ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera également à ta convenance, des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Yami Shino :** Olala, désolée, mais ton "m'est avis" m'a tellement fait sourire ! Et ça, c'est parce que je suis en train de lire Le seigneur des anneaux et Samwise Gamgee utilise sans arrêt ce "m'est avis", c'est adorable-euh ! Pardon, pardon, revenons-en à la fiction ^^ Donc, tu as sans doute raison pour Sal, les générations qui ont suivi celle des Fondateurs n'ont pas dû comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ou du moins ne l'ont pas bien interprété ;) ;) J'en ai déjà trop dis, haha ! Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Mama-Milie :** Haha, je suis du même avis, bien que j'ai déjà lu des histoires où effectivement, ils inventent tous à partir de rien, cela semble un peu invraisemblable et cela leur aurait prit encore plus de temps que cela ne leur en a pris ici (et ça a déjà été super long !) Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Dis-moi ce que tu penses de Ron et d'Hermione !)

 **Yukyo01 :** Trop ravie que l'histoire te plaise :D La suite promet ! Retour dans le présent, dis-moi ce que tu penses de la relation entre Sal et ses deux "meilleurs amis" ! Des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **PS : Le Parselan désigne la manière de nommer le Fourchelang à l'époque de Myrddin. Quant j'accorde, cela donne donc la langue parselane.**_

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

Hermione Granger était en proie aux tourments.

Habituellement, à cette époque de l'année, ses principales inquiétudes tournaient autour des cours, des nouveaux professeurs, des devoirs et de son apprentissage. En temps normal, elle agirait comme chaque année pour faire face à cette inquiétude : une liste de tout ce qu'elle aurait à apprendre, pour ensuite pouvoir créer un emploi du temps de manière à organiser ses journées.

Pourtant, cette année était différente des autres.

Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les cours, les nouveaux professeurs, les devoirs et pour son apprentissage, mais tout ça était passé au second plan en faveur de… de Harry.

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, et Hermione était folle d'inquiétude à son propos.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait revu pour la première fois de l'année, cela lui était totalement passé au-dessus de la tête.

Ça lui avait pris des semaines avant de comprendre que quelque chose était différent. Diffèrent... pas forcément problématique, juste différent.

Ce furent en fait de petits détails qui accrurent son inquiétude.

Harry avait soudainement oublié qu'elle détestait les choux de Bruxelles… et il n'avait, jusque-là, jamais négligé ça. Et ce, depuis leur première année.

Harry était calme la plupart du temps, alors pourquoi ses lettres en début d'été avaient-elles été si explicitement venimeuses ?

Harry attendait que Mrs. Weasley ou Sirius aient fini de parler avant de poser une question - Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu patienter avant de s'immiscer dans une conversation pour donner son propre point de vue.

Puis, il y avait l'élément le plus inquiétant de tous : Harry avait cessé d'exiger des réponses. Oh, évidemment, il insistait toujours qu'on l'informe de ce qu'il se passait… mais il avait arrêté de l'exiger directement. À la place, il se contentait de demander poliment, jusqu'à avoir tellement usé sa victime que celle-ci finissait inévitablement par lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher, pour se débarrasser de lui.

Oui, il y avait sans le moindre doute quelque chose de différent chez Harry, et Hermione en était morte d'inquiétude. D'autant plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la raison de cet effrayant développement.

Évidemment, Hermione avait bien une hypothèse pour l'expliquer - deux ou trois en fait - mais elle ne pouvait être certaine d'avoir raison sur aucune de ses suppositions et cela la rendait vraiment folle.

Elle espérait que ce n'était que la transition de Harry vers l'âge adulte, mais elle avait également peur qu'il y ait autre chose derrière ce revirement. Elle craignait que Harry ait changé à cause de l'attaque des Détraqueurs ou à cause de la mort prématurée de Cédric - et aucune de ces deux raisons n'étaient de bonnes motivations pour la transformation de Harry.

Si c'était l'attaque des Détraqueurs qui l'avait causé, alors Harry pourrait s'en sentir responsable et s'en vouloir d'avoir mis son cousin en danger. Il pourrait aussi tenir Dumbledore et l'Ordre pour responsables car ils ne l'auraient aussi bien protégé qu'ils l'auraient dû - peu importait laquelle des deux solutions était vraie, Hermione ne lui souhaitait ni l'une, ni l'autre. Harry avait besoin d'adultes auxquels il était certain de pouvoir faire confiance. Si cette attaque avait détruit sa confiance envers Dumbledore et l'Ordre, Hermione avait bien peur qu'Harry perde le sens des réalités et se laisse aller aux Ténèbres.

Si son changement d'attitude était dû à Cédric, et Hermione était à cent pour cent sûre qu'il se tenait pour responsable de l'incident, cela pouvait le mener à surcompenser lors de la prochaine situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se retrouverait. Risquant en fin de compte de l'achever. Ou, cela pouvait aussi le mener à l'éreintement pur et simple dû à son manque de sommeil et au fait de se consacrer entièrement à ses études, et à plus rien d'autre - d'autant plus en cours de Défense. Hermione était certaine que si cela arrivait, Harry ne tiendrait même pas jusqu'à Halloween.

Ces deux hypothèses pouvaient être l'une comme l'autre la raison du changement soudain de comportement chez le garçoni, et que ce soit la première ou la seconde, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour Harry.

Et, à cause de tout çela, au lieu de s'inquiétait pour les cours à venir, les nouveaux professeurs, les devoirs et son apprentissage, Hermione épiait désespérément Harry, tout en se minant pour lui.

Ce dernier, de son côté, semblait ne pas du tout s'apercevoir qu'on l'espionnait. Il continuait ses journées comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'installait avec eux dans la Grande Salle - tout comme la veille et toutes les années depuis la première -, il allait en classes avec eux - son niveau n'avait pas augmenté. Il gribouillait toujours en Histoire de la Magie, il regardait toujours par la fenêtre la plupart du temps en Métamorphose. Il prenait toujours son temps pour essayer un nouveau sort en Sortilèges, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il grognait toujours à la seule mention des devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre et il détestait toujours la Divination avec passion.

Si ce n'était que ça, Hermione ne ce serait pas autant inquiétée. Bien sûr, elle avait commencé à s'agiter lorsqu'il avait montré une complète perte de mémoire sur des détails comme ses préférences, mais ce qui l'avait véritablement déconcerté avait été la chose suivante : l'incapable des potions Harry Potter savait à présent brasser.

Et la question qui se posait était : _comment ?!_

Lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé, il lui avait dit qu'il avait mémorisé le livre de potions. Alors, elle lui avait enlevé son grimoire et l'avait interrogé. Harry ne lui avait pas menti : il l'avait véritablement mémorisé. Mais il y avait aussi des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer avec cette simple excuse. Comme la manière dont il avait appris à découper les ingrédients avec autant d'aisance. Comme les choses qu'il avait ajoutées dans le détail et qui n'étaient pas inscrites dans le livre.

Hermione en avait vérifié certaines, sûre que Harry avait fait au moins une erreur, mais elle avait découvert que l'effet des ingrédients que Harry avait ajoutés à la potion qu'il avait réalisée la simplifiait grandement…

La seule explication à laquelle Hermione avait abouti était que Harry avait reçu des cours pendant les vacances d'été.

– Ron ? dit-elle après que Harry se soit excusé pour se rendre à la Bibliothèque afin de commencer la dissertation de Sortilèges.

– Quoi ?

– Tu ne trouves pas que… Harry se comporte… un peu bizarrement ? demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « bizarrement », Hermione ? lui retourna-t-il.

– Eh bien… Il a complètement oublié que je détestais les choux de Bruxelles… Il parle de manière civile avec Malfoy… Il s'en sort en potions… Il…

– Euh… c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, l'interrompit Ron en haussant les sourcils. C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Il est différent… mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, si ? Je veux dire… c'est toujours le même aussi, non ?

– Je… suppose, répondit Hermione de façon hésitante.

– Écoute, fit Ron lorsqu'il perçut son incertitude. Harry est toujours pareil en classe, sauf en potions, c'est vrai. Il perd toujours aux échecs contre moi et je suis sûr qu'il est toujours prêt à tout pour ses amis.

– Tu as raison.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione poussa un soupir.

– Mais ses changements me mettent quand même un peu mal à l'aise. Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'il ne s'est rien passé durant l'été qui aurait pu causer ces revirements ? Comme les Détraqueurs, par exemple ou la mort de Cédric, ou le retour de V… Voldemort ? Comment pouvons-nous affirmer que ces changements ne se produisent pas parce qu'il essaie de continuer d'avancer malgré ce qui s'est passé et se force à oublier ? Je ne veux pas perdre notre ami simplement parce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire face !

– Il n'agit pas comme s'il avait des problèmes, contra Ron.

– Et tu penses vraiment qu'on le verrait directement s'il en avait ?

– Euh… je suppose que non.

– Cette soof de savoir reminte deja a la dexuieme année, tu sais, lorsque toute l'école s'est retournée contre lui. Et l'année dernière, c'était exactement le même numéro. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il a lancé le sort _Accio_ pour enfin parvenir à le maîtriser, mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas entraîné que lorsque j'étais avec lui. Et, je ne parle même pas du _Patronus_ en troisième année. Là aussi, il s'est poussé dans ses retranchements après que les Détraqueurs l'aient affecté une fois de trop !

– Tu penses que…

– Que Harry en fait encore plus depuis que Voldemort est revenu, oui. Peut-être qu'il se sent coupable pour la mort de Cédric. Peut-être que c'est à cause des Détraqueurs… Je ne sais pas exactement pour quoi, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il y a une raison pour qu'il se mette autant à travailler, et je suis certaine que cette fois-ci, il nous la cache, et cela m'inquiète, Ron.

– Et… qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, alors ?

Hermione hésita lorsqu'elle fut confrontée à cette question.

– … Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle. Peut-être… peut-être que nous devrions en parler avec un adulte… comme le professeur McGonagall… ou même avec professeur Dumbledore…

Ron roula les yeux.

– Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione. Ce n'est pas assez grave pour aller s'en plaindre auprès d'un adulte.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que nous devrions faire, toi, alors ?

– Peut-être... lui donner du temps ? Après tout, si c'est Cedric, cela va prendre un peu de temps avant qu'il passe à autre chose. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer comment on peut se sentir après avoir vu un ami être tué sous ses yeux…

– Mais… ce ne serait pas mieux s'il avait quelqu'un à qui parler ?

Ron secoua la tête.

– Laissons-lui un peu de temps. Si ça n'avance pas, nous irons voir un adulte. Mais pour l'instant, il ne faut pas oublier que Harry est notre ami. Nous devrions essayer de lui en faire nous en parler. Hé, c'est peut-être juste lui qui a décidé qu'il était temps pour que certaines choses changent, ça tombe, non ?

Hermione poussa un soupir et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

– "D'accord," murmura-t-elle, décidant finalement de suivre le conseil de Ron et d'attendre encore un peu. "Mais si ça tourne mal, nous _irons_ voir le professeur Dumbledore," décida-t-elle. Ron haussa simplement les épaules et se releva, prêt à chercher quelqu'un avec qui disputer une énième partie d'échecs.

 **.**

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry arpentait tranquillement les couloirs de Poudlard, mais la vérité était qu'Harry ne flânait pas vraiment. Il marchait le long des barrières de protection et en suivit les extrémités jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible depuis le château, puis il s'arrêta.

Là-bas, juste au bord des barrières, Harry sortit son bâton magique et lui rendit sa taille d'origine.

Certes, Harry aurait parfaitement été capable d'user d'une de ses baguettes pour faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais, pour lui, son bâton représentait quelque chose d'autre. Alors que les baguettes étaient comparables à un bon outil de support, le bâton était comme une extension de son bras, et c'est dans cet objet qu'il mettait toute sa confiance.

Ainsi, après avoir agrandi son bâton, il dessina avec quelques runes et hiéroglyphes sur le sol meuble le long de la ligne invisible avant de les activer.

L'espace d'un instant, seule la forêt était visible derrière les protections, celui d'après, les barrières se manifestèrent de manière concrète et distincte.

Le dôme qu'il avait créé était enveloppé par une bulle aux couleurs chatoyantes, couvertes de caractères chinois, de hiéroglyphes et de runes Parselanes. La construction incandescente se coula dans les barrières elles-mêmes et les enlumina.

Mais, au lieu de la spirale et du tourbillon de couleurs de ladite bulle, les barrières étaient d'un gris pâle mélangé à quelques étincelles aux tons délavés, ici et là. Il y avait aussi quelques runes mal gravées dans la masse et certaines parties des barrières étaient transparentes ou ternes.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Les protections auraient dû rejaillir pleines de puissance et de couleurs, mais, au lieu de ça, elles avaient l'air blafardes et sur le point de se briser.

– Où sont les barrières spirituelles ? murmura Harry. Et où sont les protections des Fondateurs ? Elles ne peuvent pas s'être détériorées !

Et elles n'auraient pas dû.

Des protections spirituelles comme celles rattachées au château duraient pour l'éternité et les barrières de sang que les Fondateurs avaient ajoutées n'étaient pas très loin derrière. Une question se posait donc : où se trouvaient-elles ?

Il trouva la réponse lorsqu'il commença à éplucher le reste des protections. Celles des Fondateurs avaient été drainées par d'autres barrières posées de la façon la plus stupide possible. La personne les ayant embranchées n'avait certainement aucune idée de comment une barrière devait être créée. Et, au lieu de les construire sur une base runique ou de sang, elles avaient tout simplement été mises par-dessus celles déjà existantes - c'est ainsi qu'on arrivait à drainer d'ancestrales protections au profit de nouvelles mal ajustées.

Aucune barrière ne pouvait exister sans la présence d'un support de base ; du sang ou bien encore la mort d'une personne - ce qui était la base spécialement établie pour les barrières spirituelles.

Une barrière construite à partir de rien chercherait aussitôt un support de remplacement. En général, le résultat s'avérait tomber sur un sorcier ou une sorcière morte, puisque celui ou celle-ci se trouverait être les premières bases adéquates. Néanmoins, Poudlard avait toujours possédé des protections importantes, alors, au lieu de faucher la vie du lanceur de sorts, les protections nouvellement créées s'étaient immédiatement attachées aux anciennes barrières de sang, drainant ainsi une bonne partie de leur pouvoir.

– Il va falloir que j'étudie ça de plus près pour voir si je peux les rompre, marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Il lui fallait simplement savoir si leur destruction aurait des effets négatifs - un contrecoup - ou s'il pouvait s'y mettre sans risque… Et, ensuite, je pourrais réactiver les barrières spirituelles.

Cette fois-ci, il soupira. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui avait causé la désactivation de ces dernières, mais il pouvait émettre l'hypothèse que cela avait dû se produire lors de la mise en place des dernières protections en date. Les barrières de ce type était plus ou moins sentientes, à un certain niveau, particulièrement celles de Poudlard, et elles se seraient désactivées d'elles-mêmes avant d'être atteintes.

Harry poussa un grognement.

– Ça promet un paquet de nuits blanches et encore plus de travail…

Mais d'abord, décida-t-il, il devait trouver toutes les protections qui avaient été ajoutées avec le temps - et notamment la pire d'entre toutes qui se trouvait au-dessus de tout cela.

– Beaucoup de travail, sans le moindre doute, gronda-t-il avant de relâcher les runes.

Les barrières furent de nouveau invisibles à l'œil nu. Bien entendu, il avait été le seul à voir l'activation et la désactivation des barrières - cela n'aurait apporté rien de bon qu'on le surprenne si près d'une telle apparition, après tout. Pour tous les autres résidents actuels du château, cela avait été aussi visible que ça l'était pour lui à l'instant présent…

– La bibliothèque, décida-t-il après avoir rapetissé et rangé son bâton. Le grimoire concernant les détails du champ de force devrait toujours s'y trouver… et si le charme ne s'est pas effrité, il y serait inscrit toutes les barrières ajoutées au fil du temps.

Il pénétra le château sans croiser personne et retourna à la bibliothèque… bien qu'il n'y ait pas mis les pieds depuis son arrivé. Il avait averti Ron et Hermione qu'il y serait il y a un petit bout de temps déjà.

Après y être entré, il s'installa et commença à rédiger l'un de ses devoirs comme s'il y était depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Il n'avait manqué à personne - c'était l'avantage de dire à ses deux « meilleurs » amis qu'il s'y rendait pour travailler. Hermione ne le dérangerait sous aucun prétexte vu qu'elle était bien trop heureuse qu'il prenne le temps d'étudier, et Ron n'était pas près de l'approcher s'il faisait exactement ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait. Ainsi, personne ne remarqua qu'Harry Potter avait disparu durant trois bonnes heures avant de réapparaître dans le château.

Tout d'abord, Harry prit le temps de rédiger un premier jet pour son devoir de Potions - il ne feuilleta même pas ses bouquins pour ce faire, car, de toute manière, il n'en avait pas besoin pour exceller dans la matière. Lorsque dix minutes plus tard il eut achevé d'écrire son brouillon, il estima que ce serait suffisant pour convaincre n'importe qui qu'il avait travaillé dur à la bibliothèque, et il tourna son attention vers les choses qui le préoccupait réellement.

– Voyons voir… les protections, les protections, se dit-il. Il se releva et amorça ses recherches dans la bibliothèque pour trouver le livre exact qu'il cherchait. Normalement, ce dernier était gardé dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, et il y pénétra comme s'il n'y avait absolument pas de barrières l'en empêchant habituellement, mais à sa grande consternation, quelqu'un l'avait déjà emprunté. Il soupira. Il savait que quiconque ayant ce livre entre les mains serait dans l'incapacité la plus totale de le lire, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait récupéré.

Il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'on appelle cela la Réserve après tout. Et bien sûr, il y avait aussi une excellente raison pour laquelle on l'avait rangé dans la bibliothèque. Le grimoire devait être facile d'accès aux professeurs comme au directeur de l'école, quoi qu'il advienne, et s'il y avait un changement indispensable dans les protections, l'écriture étrangère se transformerait en langue commune pour quiconque en ayant la nécessité - mais tant que Poudlard n'en ressentait pas le besoin, elle continurait de dissimuler le grimoire.

Le fait que quelqu'un l'ait trouvé - non pas après avoir requis une aide du château pour sa défense, montrait à quel point les protections placées à tort affectaient l'école.

– Ça n'annonce rien de bon, conclut Harry. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, et vite.

Il y avait juste un problème : Harry se doutait qu'un morceau de l'âme de Riddle se trouvait dans l'enceinte du champ de force - à l'intérieur de l'école elle-même en fait, pour être exact.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr si je dois même tenter de changer quelque chose à propos de cette catastrophe qu'ils appellent des barrières de protection alors que l'horcruxe est toujours dans l'équation,_ pensa sombrement Harry. Si les protections n'avaient besoin que d'être renforcées, la question ne se poserait pas, mais les briser alors que le maudit horcruxe se trouvait toujours à proximité était autre chose…

– Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux dénicher ce morceau d'âme en premier. (Il fronça les sourcils.) Si seulement je savais à quoi j'avais affaire…

Seulement, il n'en savait rien. Du moins, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien tant qu'il ne trouvait pas le grimoire…

Cette conclusion le conduit à la seule option qu'il avait :

– Il ne me reste plus qu'à fouiller le château de fond en comble.

Pendant ce temps, il devrait prendre du retard sur ses autres projets, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier qu'il trouve le grimoire aussi vite que possible…

 _Il faut également que je fasse pénétrer Reg au travers des barrières,_ songea-t-il. Mais il devait se munir de ce fichu grimoire pour ce faire. Il avait une excellente mémoire, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas effectuer quelques recherches avant de jouer avec les protections entourant Poudlard. Qui donc pouvait savoir ce que les précédents directeurs leur avaient fait au fil des années, des siècles ? Harry avait conscience qu'il pouvait trouver cette réponse sans le grimoire, mais il savait également que ce serait bien plus facile avec.

Et il y avait également autre chose qu'il devait considérer après avoir finalement reçu une réponse de la part de « _son vieil ami »_.

 **sss**

 _Mon très cher vieil ami,_

 _Je sais bien que tu ne souhaites en aucun cas te détourner de ta vengeance, et je comprends également qu'il t'a fait plus de mal de par ses actes qu'il ne m'en a jamais fait. Je ne me mettrais pas en travers de ton chemin. Je te demande simplement d'être prudent. Il y a encore certaines personnes qui ne te le pardonneraient jamais si tu te mettais inutilement en danger._

 _Si mon aide t'est nécessaire, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je suis peut-être sur le point de mourir, mais j'ai encore une dernière carte à jouer dans cette partie. Dis-moi simplement quand et je serais là pour toi._

 _Ton vieil ami_

 **sss**

Harry la consulta une fois, puis il renifla, amusé. Une dernière carte à jouer ! Ainsi son _Oncle_ s'était décidé à l'assister dans sa quête de vengeance même s'il pensait que c'était une erreur. Harry pouvait vivre avec ça. Il était simplement content que son _Oncle_ n'essait plus de le stopper. Si le vieil homme voulait surprendre le vieux bouc une dernière fois avant de mourir, alors…

Et Harry ne pouvait même pas rétorquer si son _Oncle_ avait déjà prévu son coup. Ce vieil homme avait après tout bien de nombreuses raisons d'asséner le coup fatal…

Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il contrecarrerait ses plans.

Il écrivit sa réponse, puis rédigea une seconde lettre sur un autre bout de parchemin. Une fois cela fait, il attendit que Winky apparaisse pour s'emparer des lettres, puis retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire précédemment.

 _Alors, où te trouves-tu, mon cher grimoire ?_ songea-t-il. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde au château qui en aurait eu l'usage. Ce n'était qu'un charabia en runes, après tout, et la meilleure façon de le trouver était encore de tendre un piège à la personne en sa possession et d'attendre qu'elle vienne à lui.

Et il savait exactement comment faire cela.

Harry retourna à la tour des Gryffondor tout juste une heure plus tard. Durant la dernière demi-heure, il avait rédigé une autre ébauche - cette fois-ci pour la dissertation de Sortilèges et avait terminé par ranger ses livres avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Cette après-midi, il avait joué une partie d'échecs avec Ron et avait perdu de manière tout à fait spectaculaire - que ce soit parce qu'il était distrait par ses pensées, ou parce qu'il avait toujours été très peu doué à ce jeu importait peu.

C'était surprenant. Il pouvait conduire des armées entières à la victoire contre un ennemi avec trois fois plus de ressources, mais si on lui présentait un plateau de jeu d'échecs, il était complètement perdu…

 _Au moins, personne ne devra se demander pourquoi soudainement je suis capable d'y jouer correctement,_ songea Harry après avoir été défait trois fois d'affilée. _Je n'arriverai pas y jouer même si ma vie en dépendait de toute manière._

 _À_ dix heures, il abandonna enfin et disparut dans les escaliers des dortoirs, pour s'allonger dans son lit, s'apprêtant à dormir pour les prochaines heures, au moins.

 **.**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de « Lord Voldemort » par les civils ou « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres », par ses partisans, était dans une humeur terrible.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Quelque chose de très important avait changé.

Et il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt sur le fond du problème.

Plus tôt, durant l'été, Lucius Malfoy avait agi exactement comme il l'avait toujours fait : fermement derrière Voldemort pour ses idéaux et arrivant toujours à ses fins avec n'importe qui, à l'exception de son maître. Il supportait ainsi autant le point de vue politique de Voldemort qu'il le pouvait en public.

Voldemort, après tout, n'était pas stupide. Il savait que cet homme avait déformé la vérité après qu'il ait perdu son corps lors de son assaut envers un nourrisson de quinze mois à peine. L'homme avait menti, soudoyé et avait fait pression sur tous ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas duper - tout ça juste pour ne pas être envoyé en prison et pour faire en sorte que son nom ne soit pas entaché par son statut de Mangemort. Bien sûr, Lucius n'avait jamais été de ceux ayant des tripes, alors Voldemort n'était que très peu surpris de constater que l'homme n'ait même pas essayé de le chercher après sa disparition et qu'il ait même été jusqu'à le renier.

Lorsque Voldemort était retourné dans le monde des vivants au début de l'été dernier, Lucius Malfoy était aussitôt revenu vers lui. L'homme n'avait pas changé. Il avait recommencé à graisser la patte du ministre, il avait menti et il avait encore plus fait pression sur ceux qui n'avait pas la même opinion que lui.

Et Voldemort l'avait repris dans ses rangs, car, même s'il n'était pas vraiment loyal à son égard, il l'était assez envers la Cause - du moins, jusqu'au jour où il pensera qu'il est du côté perdant du jeu. Mais si cela en arrivait là un jour, Voldemort trouverait bien un moyen d'y remédier…

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait auparavant…

Mais à présent, quelque chose avait changé.

L'argent que Lucius avait toujours jeté par les fenêtres comme si il n'y avait jamais de fin à sa fortune ne quittait désormais plus sa chambre forte. Le blond travaillait toujours avec le ministre, mais il avait cessé d'utiliser son nom pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Et il y avait l'histoire du Magenmagot.

Lorsque le Magenmagot s'était réuni la veille, au lieu de voter pour les pires lois à l'encontre des créatures non-humaines, Lucius Malfoy avait demandé davantage de temps pour étudier l'affaire - réexaminer les lois de long en large avant de les voter n'était pas nouveau pour un membre du Magenmagot… mais Lucius Malfoy prenant le temps de le faire alors qu'il l'aurait tout de suite passé avec jubilation quelques semaines plus tôt… ?!

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez Lucius Malfoy.

Et c'est ce moment précis que le blond

en question choisi pour faire son entrée, une longue lettre en mains.

Lucius s'arrêta en constatant la présence de l'homme au visage de serpent et s'inclina.

– Mon Seigneur, dit-il.

– Lucius, répondit Voldemort, en scrutant l'homme. Que fais-tu ?

– Je dois envoyer une lettre, mon Seigneur, répondit le noble.

– Une lettre ?

– Une affaire pour le Magenmagot. Il me faut consulter une de mes… connaissances pour le nouveau projet de loi.

Voldemort souleva un sourcil inexistant.

– Et pourquoi donc Lord Malfoy doit-il consulter quelqu'un pour faire passer une loi pour laquelle il aurait de toute façon voté il y a quelques semaines de cela ? demanda-t-il à l'aristocrate.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas toisé Lucius de si près, il aurait certainement manqué la grimace de l'homme lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « Lord Malfoy ».

Voldemort fronça intérieurement les sourcils.

Pourquoi Lucius grimacerait-il à l'idée d'être appelé ainsi alors qu'il l'avait été depuis des années ?!

Qu'est-ce qui avait donc changé ?!

– Mon Seigneur.

Voldemort releva de nouveau les yeux sur lui. L'homme déglutit avant de reprendre la parole.

– Puis-je disposer ?

Voldemort le scruta de nouveau de haut en bas.

– Bien sssûr, finit-il par dire, satisfait de voir Lucius grimacer de nouveau aux notes de Fourchelang dans sa voix.

C'était certain. Quelque chose avait changé chez Lucius. Sur beaucoup de points, l'homme était pareil à lui-même, mais sur d'autres…

Voldemort n'était pas près de le lâcher des yeux.

 **.**

Maugrey Fol Oeil errait dans les couloirs de l'école. Il avait suivi Potter à la trace les dernières semaines - pas constamment bien sûr, mais dès qu'il en trouvait le temps.

Et certaines choses s'étaient avérées… surprenantes…

Comme lorsque le garçon avait eu une discussion avec Sirius Black et l'avait appelé « stupide Gryffondor » ou bien encore son attitude à l'encontre de l'Héritier des Malfoy ou à celle de Snape…

Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire.

– Alastor.

Fol Oeil s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il entendu la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

– Albus, le salua-t-il.

– Alastor, comment vas-tu, mon cher ami ?

– Je vais bien, répondit Fol Oeil, roulant intérieurement les yeux. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier ce type de bavardages inutiles.

Le directeur lui sourit et l'invita à se joindre à lui dans son bureau.

La conversation commença juste après que les portes se furent closes et qu'ils s'étaient assurés qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les écoutait.

– As-tu réussi à suivre Harry dernièrement, Alastor ? demanda finalement Albus.

Maugrey Fol Œil grogna simplement.

– Évidemment, dit-il. Mais je ne connaissais pas ce garçon avant cet été, donc je ne suis pas vraiment apte à juger s'il agit différemment ou non.

– Je sais bien cela, mon ami.

Maugrey avait toujours suspecté qu'il l'appelait « mon ami » parce qu'ayant trop souvent tendance à laisser lui échapper un « mon garçon », il avait dû trouver quelque chose de moins insultant pour lui afin de ne pas le contrarier.

– Mais je sais aussi que tu es un Auror exceptionnel et que tu aurais remarqué si quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez Harry. Une possession, par exemple.

– Je n'ai vu aucun de signe de possession, Albus, répondit-il avec sincérité, puis il s'interrompit, pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire à Albus.

Le directeur avait eu raison. Le garçon agissait différemment de tous les adolescents qu'il avait pu rencontré jusque-là.

– Mais…, l'invita à continuer Albus.

– Mais… il y a quelque chose… d'étrange… chez ce garçon, répondit-il finalement, hésitant.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

– D'étrange ? répéta-t-il. Pourrais-tu expliciter ta pensée, mon ami ?

 _Oui… C'était sans le moindre doute une version modifiée de « mon garçon »._

– Je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'ai vu, exactement, dit Alastor en soupirant. C'est juste qu'il n'interagit pas avec les autres comme je m'y attendais après t'avoir entendu m'en parler, Albus.

– Je ne pense pas très bien comprendre…

Fol Oeil poussa un nouveau soupir.

– Tu m'as décrit un Gryffondor typique : irréfléchi, impulsif, téméraire et brutal. Le garçon que j'ai observé n'est pas du tout comme ça, répondit-il en se massant le front.

Albus fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par cela ?

Maugrey grogna.

– Tu m'as parlé d'un adolescent typique, enfin un adolescent de Gryffondor typique. Le garçon… non, plutôt l'homme que j'ai rencontré était semblable à un adulte responsable… peut-être même un adulte aux penchants Serpentard.

– Donc Voldemort prend réellement le dessus.

– Il n'y a aucun signe de possession, Albus ! rétorqua Maugrey avec véhémence. Si c'était le cas, je serais bien plus inquiet que je ne le suis ! Il y a quelque chose de différent chez ce garçon, quelque chose que tu aurais dû voir, mais ce n'est de toute évidence pas le cas. Alors la question est : est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça et tu n'as simplement pas perçu cette différence chez lui, ou est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé pendant les vacances d'été et a fait de lui ce qu'il est maintenant !

– Harry ne changerait pas du jour en lendemain comme ça. Je le connais. Il a toujours été bon et attentionné…

– Albus ! l'interrompit Fol Œil. Il se soucie toujours des autres ! Ce n'est pas ça qui importe ! Le vrai problème est que…

– Donc, si nous agissons maintenant, nous serons toujours en mesure de stopper l'influence qu'à Voldemort sur lui, conclut Albus.

– Albus ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une poss…

– Je vais m'entretenir avec ses amis. Ils sauront sûrement à quel point ça en est. Peut-être qu'il y a encore une chance de sauver ce pauvre enfant…, dit Albus en soupirant sans même écouter la moindre des paroles de Fol Œil.

Ce dernier fulmina. Il savait que Albus pouvait être un stupide vieil entêté quand il le voulait, mais…

– Il. N'est. Pas. Possédé. Albus !

– Je m'en occupe à partir de maintenant. Je te remercie pour le temps que tu as pris, Alastor, dit Albus.

Fol Oeil fixa simplement le vieil homme en face de lui, puis tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Albus pensait peut-être avoir dénicher la source du problème, mais Alastor « Fol Œil » Maugrey savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Et Fol Oeil n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'en rester là tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé une réponse satisfaisante !

– Un imposteur, peut-être…, murmura-t-il en quittant le bureau d'Albus.

Ça valait le coup de creuser l'idée.

 **.**

C'était le milieu de la nuit lorsque Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, se réveilla.

Il avait encore rêvé.

Le département des mystères.

La prophétie.

Et le besoin qu'il ressentait de mettre enfin la main dessus.

Ce désir grandissait jour après jour. Quelque chose le poussait à courir après la prophétie. Quelque chose qui l'emplissait d'appréhension et de terreur à la seule pensée que quelqu'un pourrait s'en saisir avant lui s'il attendait trop longtemps.

S'il ne se connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu croire que quelqu'un encourageait cette peur dans ses songes ; que quelqu'un tentait de le manipuler.

Mais Voldemort était un excellent Occlumens, un Maître dans l'art, alors il était pour lui inenvisageable de penser qu'on ait pu percer ses barrières mentales.

Mais tout de même…

Après avoir calmé sa respiration, il se glissa dans son propre esprit et y chercha des intrus.

Absolument rien.

Son esprit lui appartenait toujours. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas.

 _Ce n'est qu'un rêve,_ pensa-t-il. _Un simple rêve._

Mais il changerait ses plans, juste pour être sûr.

 _Peut-être devrais-je faire évader mes plus fidèles plus vite que je ne l'envisageais,_ songea-t-il. _Juste au cas où quelqu'un s'est bien introduit dans mon esprit et à ainsi connaissance de mes plans._

Et il ferait en sorte de renforcer ses barrières mentales. Il devait bien se sentir en sécurité dans sa propre tête, après tout…

Sur ces pensées, il quitta son esprit, manquant de peu la rune luisante dans les ténèbres de son subconscient, rune qui n'avait définitivement rien à faire là et que seul un véritable maître dans l'art aurait éventuellement pu percevoir et comprendre. Mais il était également probable qu'un maître aurait atteint ses limites avec celle-ci.

Une rune rattachée à un complexe cercle runique en parfait état d'activation.

Une rune que Voldemort abritait dans son esprit depuis la première fois où les Potter lui avaient échappé.

Voldemort ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Mais ce n'était pas une grande surprise non plus. Voldemort était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'avait jamais creusé assez profondément l'art runique pour se faire appeler un maître.

 **.**

Il faisait noir à l'extérieur et même les élève les plus audacieux étaient retournés dans leurs lits à cette heure avancée de la nuit - il était trois heures du matin, et même les professeurs avaient cessé leurs rondes dans les couloirs.

Harry se moquait bien de dormir ou non. Il s'était réveillé de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé avant d'aller dans son lit il y a quelques minutes à peine et il quitta le dortoir une minute après. Il avait des choses à faire cette nuit, et il comptait bien s'en occuper rapidement.

Il n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui, et la carte du maraudeur était toujours dans sa valise, mais il n'avait besoin d'aucune d'entre elles pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Lorsque Harry quitta la tour des Gryffondor, il tourna à gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin un mur quelques mètres plus loin. Une légère gravure dessinant un serpent était percevable - si peu l'était-elle seulement qu'élèves comme professeurs la négligeraient, car après tout, il y avait bien des choses étranges dans le château, et une gravure en forme de serpent n'était rien de peu commun.

Harry sourit au serpent, puis il siffla :

– _Au nom de Salazar Serpentard, ouvre-toi !_

Rien ne se passa, mais Harry leva quand même le bras et sa main passa au travers du mur comme s'il n'existait pas. Il sourit et le traversa.

Le couloir juste derrière le passage était étroit et poussiéreux. Il était incrusté à l'intérieur même des murs et avait dû servir aux domestiques jadis. À présent, ce n'était plus qu'un autre passage secret vers une différente partie du château.

Harry suivit le chemin, prenant parfois des tournants quand un autre couloir croisait le sien et finalement, après avoir passé plusieurs volées d'escaliers, il atteignit un autre mur. Là, il posa simplement sa main dessus et poussa. Le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt, révélant derrière une vaste Chambre bardée de serpents en pierre.

 _La Chambre des Secrets._

Harry examina la Chambre. La carcasse du Basilic pourrissait toujours sur le sol.

 _Il faudra que je m'en occupe un jour ou l'autre,_ pensa Harry, décidant d'y apposer un charme de préservation avant de se tourner vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

Là-bas, il entrouvrit un passage secret au pied d'un des serpents, et s'engagea dans un énième tunnel. Il le suivit pour atterrir dans une grotte près de Pré-au-Lard. La grotte en elle-même était sécurisée par une porte en métal. Harry l'ouvrit et patienta le temps qu'un chat noir se faufile rapidement dans la grotte. Puis, il tourna ensuite les talons et reprit le chemin inverse en direction de la Chambre. Le chat le talonna en silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Chambre en question, Harry referma la porte du passage secret et se tourna vers le félin.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, Reg, dit Harry et le chat noir en face de lui reprit forme humaine - Regulus Black, le petit-frère de Sirius Black.

– C'est ce que je m'évertue à faire depuis des années, Sal, répondit-il.

– Harry, le corrigea-t-il.

Regulus inclina la tête.

– Harry.

Pendant un moment, un silence s'installa entre eux, puis Regulus reprit finalement la parole.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire, Harry ?

– Il faut que je jette un œil aux protections dès que j'aurais mis la main sur le grimoire les détaillant, et pendant ce temps-là, j'ai besoin que tu trouves ce que nous cherchons, répondit Harry. Regulus haussa un sourcil.

– Tu prévois de les modifier ? demanda-t-il.

– Exactement, affirma positivement Harry. Mais je ne le ferais pas tout de suite.

Reg fronça les sourcils.

– Je pensais pourtant que cela nous aiderait que tu manipules les barrières au plus vite…, dit-il.

– Je ne m'y risquerais pas sans les connaître au préalable, répondit-il. Et je ne sais même pas si je m'y risquais après les avoir étudiées. Je les ai examinés, et, sincèrement, je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment qu'un morceau de l'âme d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres demeure dans les parages lorsque je m'en occuperais. J'ai bien peur que l'âme soit capable d'interférer si je m'y tentais.

Reg fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

– Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour la retrouver ?

– En établissant une fouille complète, et cela commence dès ce soir avec la Chambre des Secrets.

– Pourquoi là ?

– Parce que Riddle est un _descendant_ de Salazar Serpentard, répondit Harry. Et il a déjà été en mesure d'accéder à la chambre principale par le passé.

– Oh, fit Reg. Et comment accède-t-on à la Chambre ?

– Nous y sommes déjà, répondit Harry, amusés. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'y accéder.

Les yeux de Reg s'écarquillèrent comiquement.

– Mais enfin… comment ?!

Harry lui lança un sourire et haussa les épaules.

– Je suis un Malfoire. Je trouve toujours un moyen, répondit-il, souriant. Entamons les recherches, veux-tu. Nous avons beaucoup à faire.

* * *

 _Je précise car ce n'est pas forcément très clair, mais Sal a décidé de faire entrer Reg avant d'avoir trouvé le Grimoire finalement après avoir appris qu'un morceau d'âme traînait dans le château. Il s'est risqué à le faire pour cette raison seule, sinon il aurait attendu d'avoir le Grimoire entre les mains._

 _ **Question 1 : Hermione VS Albus ? Qui vous énerve le plus ? X)**_

 _ **Question 2 : Votre personnage préféré ? (à part Sal évidemment :p)**_

 _Des bisous à tous !_


	32. Chapter 31: A Cat, A Toad

**RARs :**

 **Natsu :** Ils te sortent _des_ yeux, carrément XD ? Quoi de plus enquiquinant que des personnes qui ont la manie de vouloir tout gérer sans demander l'avis des personnes concernées ?! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, les choses commencent vraiment à bouger, YEAH ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, des bisous et une excellente lecture !

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Haha, je ne dis rien en ce concerne Maugrey, tu en seras plus par la suite, ;) mais en effet, il ferait un bon allié, et il n'est pas le seul ! Tout le monde en veut à ce cher Albus ^^' Il souhaite simplement faire ce qui lui semble juste de faire vis-à-vis des circonstances, mais je dois bien avouer qu'il est franchement énervant X) Surtout pour ce pauvre Maugrey qui se doit de le supporter ! Ah ! Myrddin est populaire parmi vous apparemment, mais je reposerais la question plus tard, et je suis certaine que les réponses ne seront pas les mêmes, je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Après tout, je ne parle absolument pas des personnages génialissimes qui se présentent par la suite ! Une très bonne lecture et de gros bisous ;)

 **tenshi-no-yoru :** Vous êtes donc pas mal à être curieux à propos de Maugrey, et vous avez… raison ^^ Un personnage de choix, il faut le dire ! Aha tu es le.a seul.e à m'avoir parlé des grands-parents de Sal ! Ils sont vraiment géniaux, je l'avoue ! Et effectivement, l'un d'entre eux ou peut-être les deux refera/referont leur apparition. N'oublions pas la malédiction qui pèse sur les Basilics ^^ Auront-ils le temps de se revoir avant qu'elle ne soit touché ? Je n'en dis pas plus ! Un grand merci pour ta review et pour tes précieux encouragements !

 **Kalane :** Je pense justement qu'Albus ne pense pas qu'à lui, mais au monde entier, et il devrait sérieusement arrêter. Il doit avoir un sérieux syndrome du héros, en tout cas, dans cette version-ci, et je pense que je ne vais pas vous le faire aimer davantage avec ce qui vient ^^' Tu triches, je sais que Sal est exceptionnel, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle XD Merci pour tes compliments, des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Elwenn Snape :** Mdrr, tu t'es contenté des noms et des verbes, t'as oublié le reste de ton français X), Mais ça a suffi bien sûr pour que je comprenne que tu es bien un.e des seul.e à ne pas voir Hermione comme une petite merd…. ! J'apprécie ^^ Même si elle le mérite des fois. Je ne peux rien te dire pour Severus, mais il ferait un allié de choix malgré leurs différends, mais la situation est plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air (oui, c'est possible !) Des bisous et une bonne lecture ! Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre ^^

 **Asu Rasmenov :** Vous vous acharnez vraiment tous sur Albus XD Et j'ai l'impression que Reg est un second choix pour plusieurs d'entre vous, est-ce du dépit que je sens là ? Je sais, je sais, Sal est merveilleux X) Bien pour Myrddin en tout cas, il est adorable en tant que papa poule ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, donc je te laisse sur ces mots : plein de bisous !

 **CutieSunshine :** Tu es défaitiste ! J'aime ta réponse, c'est bien la plus originale que j'aie reçu XD Merci beaucoup pour ton suivi jusque-là, je t'embrasse fort fort et je te souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre t'inspire !

 **Rome7 :** Je vais commencer par te remercier pour ta review, pour tes compliments et pour tes encouragements. Cela me fait tout chaud au cœur de recevoir ce genre de chose ^^ Je suis une grande fan du personnage de Sal, et également de Regulus, donc je ne pouvais pas passé à côté, et il faut avouer que je me suis un peu jeté dessus, de peur qu'un autre traducteur se propose avant moi tant elle est connue dans la communauté anglophone. Je me retrouve donc avec une fiction en cours d'écriture et de traduction, ce qui m'angoisse un peu, vu que je n'ai pas eu que de bonnes expériences avec les fictions en cours (Black as the Blood in our Names en est un exemple ^^'), mais heureusement, l'auteure publie plus ou moins souvent (cela compte tous les 2 mois ? XD) donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop à ce sujet pour le moment ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite (mais j'en doute, vu ce qui vient) Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une excellente lecture, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, car il représente un énorme tournant dans l'histoire !

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Je pense personnellement que Albus et Hermione ont la même manière d'agir. Ils veulent tous les deux faire le bien, mais sans demander l'avis des concernés, ce qui ne peut fonctionner, comme on le sait bien. Cette fiction n'est pas un M/M, mais tu l'espoir fait vivre dit-on X) Ce serait un pairing intéressant, n'empêche ! Je suis plutôt fan de Reg et James ? Ou Remus ? Au final, je mets tout le monde avec tout le monde XD Bref ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre te plaise !

 **Lokki1 :** Un grand merci pour ce compliment ! Maugrey est un très bon choix ! Très bon ! Mais comme tu l'as bien compris, il y a encore tant à voir que je m'attends à ce que les personnages préférés de chacun aient changé lorsque je reposerais la question plus tard ^^ J'attends avec impatience cela ! Et surtout, je veux absolument savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, il est très important, et il me tient particulièrement à cœur ^^ Sur ce, je te laisse, plein de bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **Yami Shino :** Ron a pu convaincre Hermione _pour l'instant_ , on ne peut prévoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir ;) Vous êtes nombreux à aimer Reg, dis donc ! J'avoue, ce personnage est excellent, mais c'est vrai qu'il faut avouer qu'on ne le voit pas énormément, et si je ne me trompe pas, ça ne va pas tant changé que ça à l'avenir XD En fait, c'est un personnage important qui fait des actions importantes, mais qui reste dans l'ombre la plupart du temps, et on ne le voit que lorsqu'il concrétise quelque chose au final, pov' Reg ! Quoi qu'il en soit, gros chapitre, dans le sens où il est très important pour la suite, trop hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses. Merci d'être toujours là :D Je t'embrasse fort, et une bonne lecture, comme toujours !

 **aurel8611 :** Il ne me semble pas que Remus apparaisse énormément dans cette histoire, je t'avoue que j'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet ^^' Reg est vraiment populaire pour le peu d'apparitions qu'il fait, dis donc ! Chapitre qui constitue un tournant dans l'histoire, je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

 **Lana :** Ah, voilà quelqu'un qui comprend qu'Albus et Hermione sont à peu près du même niveau ! Albus a toujours été hypocrite, mais je pense que tu vas encore plus le détester si c'est ça qui t'importe dans sa personnalité. ! Je sais bien que Sal est merveilleux, pas besoin de me le rappeler XD J'espère que ce chapitre t'emballera autant ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Mama-Milie :** Parfois, je dois bien t'avouer que je préfère Tom à Albus. Franchement. Au moins, Tom est allé au bout de ses ambitions même s'il s'est perdu en chemin. Albus les renie comme si elles n'avaient absolument jamais existé… C'est triste, car ce sont tous les deux des personnages hyper intéressants ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de Ron par la suite XD Quoi qu'il en soit, chapitre tournant pour l'histoire ! Hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Streema :** Ron n'est pas idiot, il est même particulièrement intelligent et débrouillard, même si cela ne se voit pas toujours ^^ Première personne qui ne crache pas sur Hermione XD Bravo ! Et c'est moi qui te dit merci pour tes encouragements, je t'embrasse fort, hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre-ci en particulier, et une excellente lecture à toi !

 **louai :** Un grand merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre va t'emballer tout autant ! Il a vraiment ce petit truc en plus, je trouve, et j'espère que tu le verras aussi ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **a cat, a toad and almighty Albus**_

Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans la Chambre cette nuit-là et ils passèrent celles qui suivirent à fouiller de fond en comble les cachots.

Les recherches s'étalaient à présent sur des nuits entières.

Au commencement, Harry était encore en mesure de masquer son manque de sommeil ; ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il faisait plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilée. Mais après une semaine, sa fatigue commença à se voir.

Ce vendredi soir, Harry accepta finalement qu'ils n'allaient pas trouver l'horcruxe en fouillant simplement le château couloir par couloir. Oh, attention, il avait la certitude qu'ils finiraient par tomber dessus à un moment ou un autre, mais il avait fini par réaliser que sans un peu d'aide, cela leur prendrait certainement des dizaines d'années.

Il leur fallait quelque chose qui puisse faire avancer les recherches plus rapidement.

C'est pourquoi, au lieu de reprendre les recherches, cette nuit-ci, Harry s'assit et se mit à développer un champ de force qui pourrait les assister dans leur quête.

Créer une telle chose était autant horriblement compliqué qu'éprouvant. Ce bouclier devait être en adéquation avec les protections qui maintenaient actuellement la défense de Poudlard, et Harry ne les connaissait pas toutes. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi c'était une tâche presque irréalisable pour lui pour le moment, ce qui était, en soi, des plus frustrants.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui demanda Hermione, et avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle s'empara du parchemin.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû se poser dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour potasser dessus, mais Harry était si exténué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi avant de se mettre à penser à son actuel problème.

 _Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exténué ! Il avait bien besoin de repos, mais il ne pouvait pas… pas tant qu'il n'avait pas encore la moindre piste concernant l'horcruxe !_

Donc, au lieu de chercher une explication convaincante quant aux étranges équations et symboles cités sur le parchemin, tout ce qu'il fit fut de fixer bêtement Hermione tandis qu'elle parcourait son travail des yeux.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? répéta-t-elle. Sa voix tremblait et elle le scrutait d'une étrange manière.

– Quoi ?

Il avait définitivement _besoin_ de sommeil.

– Ça !

Elle agita la feuille devant son nez.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec nos cours, j'en suis certaine, alors, j'attends. Dis-moi ce que c'est censé être ?

– Hum…, bégaya-t-il en tentant de trouver quelque chose de persuasif à dire.

 _Il était vraiment épuisé…_

– Non… pas pour les cours, finit-il par admettre. Juste quelque chose que j'ai voulu tenter après l'avoir lu à la bibliothèque.

– Harry ! Te rends-tu compte que ça ressemble à de l'arithmancie ! Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu lis un livre à ce sujet ? J'ai du mal à comprendre…

– Euh… il traînait et ça avait l'air intéressant, répondit Harry, repoussant sa question d'un geste de la main. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça en à l'air, en fait

– Bien sûr que ça l'est ! fit Hermione en riant, moqueuse. Il y a bien une raison pour que l'arithmancie bénéficie d'un cours propre, tu sais ? Et ce livre ne devait pas être pour les débutants. Il y a bien trop de variables pour même tenter d'arriver à un résultat concret ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces symboles ? Tu les as inventés ?

Harry jeta un œil à l'endroit qu'elle pointait sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

Elle montrait du doigt les runes en fourchelang qu'il avait inscrites et dont il aurait besoin pour une des couches de protection, ou plutôt les runes dont il avait réussi à calculer l'emplacement approprié. Il en avait encore plusieurs à l'esprit qu'il savait être essentielles pour que le tout s'équilibre, mais sans savoir où les placer à cause du manque de données dont il souffrait.

Il avait définitivement besoin de ce grimoire à propos du champ entourant l'école !

– Harry ? fit Hermione après un battement, l'air inquiète. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

– Hm… oui… je suis juste un peu fatigué, répondit Harry en tentant de repousser la vague d'épuisement qui essayait de le submerger.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

Elle pointa les runes parselanes.

– Des runes ? répondit-il franchement, trop fatigué pour trouver autre chose.

Hermione renifla, amusée.

– Ce ne sont pas des runes, Harry, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux vraiment apprendre les runes et l'arithmancie, tu n'as qu'à me demander ! N'essaie pas de tout faire par toi-même. L'arithmancie peut être dangereuse pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Réfléchis-y un peu. Tu pourrais bien créer une toute nouvelle malédiction et personne ne serait en mesure de mettre un terme au sortilège bâclé que tu auras imaginé.

Harry se contenta de fixer, impassible, la jeune fille en train de le disputer qui se tenait devant lui.

Hermione se tourna vers le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

– Jetons ça et recommençons depuis le début, suggéra-t-elle et sa main, ainsi que le parchemin, approchèrent des flammes.

– Non !

Cela seul suffit à réveiller Harry.

Il bondit de son fauteuil et lui arracha le parchemin avant qu'elle ne puisse le donner en pâture aux flammes vacillantes.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, pas certaine de savoir quoi penser de sa réaction.

Harry pressa le bout de papier contre sa poitrine, puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'empourpra.

Lui seul, bien sûr, savait qu'elle était sur le point de réduire plus de quarante-huit heures de dur labeur en cendres, mais elle n'en savait rien. Pour Hermione, la plupart des inscriptions n'étaient que des équations insolubles et quelques gribouillis. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde conscience que ce qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains était en réalité un champ de force inachevé - et cela lui prendrait au moins encore une année d'études avant qu'elle comprenne l'importance de ce parchemin - et au moins dix ans de plus avant qu'elle n'intègre les principes rudimentaires de ce qu'il tentait d'entreprendre.

Après tout, il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait si peu de Tisseurs de Barrières dans le monde magique.

– Euh… je ne veux pas que tu le détruises. Même si ce n'est qu'un brouillon d'absurdités, c'était quand même mon premier essai, expliqua-t-il à Hermione, les joues rouges.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Harry, finit-elle par dire lentement. Ce que tu as fait pourrait s'avérer très dangereux ! L'arithmancie ne se résume pas simplement à des équations et des calculs. C'est de la magie aussi ! Et le professeur Vector dit que le tout combiné pourrait très mal finir si c'était mal réalisé !

– Hm… Mais si je promets de ne plus travailler dessus, est-ce que ça ira pour le garder ? demanda Harry en soupirant.

Elle hésita et poussa à son tour un soupir.

– Très bien, garde donc ton brouillon. Mais laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer comment tu dois faire !

Et sur ces mots, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour trouver son grimoire d'arithmancie de troisième année.

Harry soupira silencieusement.

Il avait comme l'impression que la leçon d'Hermione allait s'éterniser sur plusieurs heures avant qu'elle soit satisfaite du travail effectué.

 _Une pause s'impose à moi, en fin de compte,_ songea-t-il.

Si seulement il pouvait se servir de cette pause pour dormir au lieu de devoir perdre de précieuses minutes à écouter les jacassements futiles d'Hermione !

Elle revint à ce moment-là avec son bouquin et Harry se résigna à « apprendre » ce qu'il savait déjà…

 _La prochaine fois que je la vois mal réaliser quelque chose, je lui rendrai la politesse,_ pensa-t-il avec mauvaise grâce. Peut-être alors se rendrait-elle finalement compte de ce que ça faisait de se faire sermonner par elle : l'impression d'être complètement stupide.

Non pas qu'Harry se sente stupide. Il avait juste le sentiment qu'Hermione le pensait - après tout, lorsqu'il s'était _soudain_ mis à s'intéresser à l'arithmancie, pourquoi avait-elle même pensé qu'il n'avait pas commencé par le début ? Même un idiot savait qu'il fallait ramper avant de pouvoir marcher.

Mais c'était Hermione. Elle était simplement aveugle sur la façon dont elle traitait ses camarades la plupart du temps.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle revint, Harry poussa son travail sur le côté et se concentra sur son inopportune leçon.

 _Il lui rendrait la pareille un jour ! Même s'il devait mourir en essayant !_

Et peut-être, s'il n'avait pas été si épuisé, aurait-il vu qu'une personne avait fait une copie de son travail avant de la faire disparaître.

Deux yeux pleins de soupçons et inégaux l'un à l'autre retournèrent leur attention vers l'exposé qu'Harry était en train de subir, analysant de sa position le garçon écoutant sa jeune camarade.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange chez Harry Potter…

 **.**

Bill Weasley avait enfin pu prendre sa pause déjeuner. La journée avait été pénible. Ils avaient brisé les protections d'une bonne douzaine de chambres fortes avant de les remettre en place. C'était une mesure de sécurité propre à Gringotts : tous les six ou sept mois, les barrières de toutes les chambres étaient remplacées. Parfois, on ne faisait que rajouter par-dessus les protections existantes, d'autres fois, les gobelins déplaçaient le contenu de la chambre dans une temporaire et rompaient le champ entier pour pouvoir tout remettre à zéro et remanier les barrières d'une différente façon.

Au moins, ces constants changements rendaient l'intrusion de voleurs bien plus ardue.

Néanmoins, la tâche était épuisante, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de champs aussi puissants que ceux créés par les enchanteurs gobelins.

Cela dit, c'était quand même lui qui avait décidé ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie, il ne pouvait donc pas s'en plaindre.

– C'est ta pause, gamin ? lui demanda soudain une voix et Bill se détourna de son maigre repas au Chaudron Baveur pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

– Maugrey, le salua-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

Bill savait que l'ancien Auror paranoïaque n'entamerait pas la conversation s'il n'avait rien à dire ou s'il ne souhaitait pas informer Bill de quelque chose.

– J'ai un petit quelque chose auquel j'aimerais que tu jettes un œil, répondit Maugrey. Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses.

Bill fronça les sourcils et indiqua à Maugrey de lui montrer.

L'ancien Auror sortit un bout de parchemin tout froissé et le déposa sur la table.

– Dis-moi ce que tu y comprends, demanda l'homme paranoïaque. Je sais que ces calculs ne sont pas faits au hasard, mais je n'ai plus fait d'arithmancie après la cinquième année.

Bill tourna le papier vers lui pour pouvoir l'inspecter.

Au premier regard, les inscriptions sur l'un des côtés de la feuille paraissaient être de simples gribouillages, mais lorsque Bill examina de plus près les calculs, il soupçonna rapidement qu'il y avait là davantage que ce qu'on percevait à première vue.

– C'est un champ de protection, finit-il par dire. Il n'en avait pas été certain avant de s'autoriser à finalement le dire à voix haute.

– Un champ ? répéta Maugrey en scrutant le papier à nouveau.

Bill hocha la tête et pointa les gribouillis.

– Ça, ce sont des runes. Je ne suis pas familier avec cet alphabet, mais je sais quand même les reconnaître quand j'en vois. Les calculs définissent leurs emplacements dans le champ inachevé.

– Qu'est-ce que ce champ est censé produire une fois inscrit quelque part ?

Maugrey toisa le parchemin d'un regard étrange.

Bill fronça les sourcils et observa de nouveau les équations. Comme il ne pouvait pas lire les runes, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle se référait - devoir déterminer quel usage on ferait d'un champ inachevé avec seulement quelques calculs et un alphabet qu'il ne comprenait pas s'avérait ardu.

– Je n'en suis pas bien sûr, répondit-il finalement. Je ne peux pas les lire, alors c'est difficile de deviner à quoi elles peuvent bien servir une fois combinées.

– Et… est-ce tu penses que ce champ pourrait être utilisé pour faire du mal à quelqu'un ?

Maugrey semblait définitivement troublé en demandant ça.

Bill cligna des yeux et repassa en revue tous les calculs.

– Non, répondit-il sincèrement. C'est impossible que ce soit ce pour quoi on a tenté de le créer.

– Je pensais pourtant que tu ne pouvais pas déterminer ce à quoi il doit servir ? insista Maugrey pour qu'il soit plus clair.

– Je ne peux pas, confirma Bill dans un haussement d'épaules. J'aurais besoin de savoir de quelle langue il s'agit et de comprendre la signification de chaque rune pour en être certain. Mais les équations me permettent d'avoir une bonne estimation de ce pour quoi il pourrait être utilisé.

– Comment est-ce que de simples calculs peuvent te dire ça ?

– Ce n'est pas compliqué. Il y a certaines équations ici qui servent à calculer l'emplacement de runes de protection. Je ne sais pas desquelles il s'agit, mais je sais que c'est de ça dont on parle. Et ce type de runes ne s'utilisent pas pour de sombres desseins.

– Donc… à première vue, il ne sert pas à nuire, mutiler ou tuer ? résuma Maugrey en haussant un sourcil.

– C'est ça, ni à nuire, ni à mutiler, ni à tuer, répéta Bill. Si je devais poser une hypothèse, je dirais que ce champ doit servir à capter quelque chose. Il n'est pas achevé, donc c'est dur à dire, mais on peut déjà voir le début d'un détecteur de tout ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la torture, ou qui pourrait porter préjudice à n'importe qui dans ce calcul-ci. (Bill pointa une équation avec une tonne de variables.) Qui que soit la personne ayant rédigé cela a encore besoin de rassembler un bon nombre de données avant de pouvoir l'utiliser où que ce soit.

Maugrey scanna le parchemin.

– Si je te disais que celui qui a écrit ça se trouve à Poudlard, est-ce que ça changerait ta façon d'interpréter ce champ ? demanda-t-il finalement et Bill secoua simplement la tête.

– Peu importe où il sera posé, il ne pourra pas servir à faire autre chose que protéger les gens de plusieurs formes de ténèbres ou à les détecter. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'on puisse faire avec ces calculs, même si on en rajoute une douzaine par dessus.

– Donc, il ne s'agit que d'une simple barrière de protection ou de détection ? continua Maugrey. En tant qu'Auror, il avait déjà rencontré ces deux types de champs, même les plus simples, et ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginé qu'il fallait autant de calculs pour en créer un.

– Non, répondit Bill avec sincérité. C'est peut-être ce à quoi doit servir cette barrière, mais elle n'a rien de simple. Ce qu'il y a là… (Bill posa son index sur le parchemin pour accentuer ses mots.) … c'est le champ le plus compliqué que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. C'est aisément au niveau des barrières gobelines posées sur la chambre forte de leurs chefs de clan. C'est très spécifique, et c'est cette spécificité qui le rend compliqué.

– Spécifique ? De quelle manière ?

Bill haussa les épaules.

– Je ne pourrais pas le dire, répondit-il. Il faudrait que je puisse lire ses runes pour vous l'expliquer.

– Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu pourrais me dire ?

Bill secoua la tête.

– Pas vraiment. Quiconque ayant écrit cela sait exactement ce qu'il ou elle est en train de faire. Les calculs sont précis et vont à l'essentiel. La plupart des débutants écrivent pas mal de runes dans leurs cercles ou leurs chaînes qui ne sont pas nécessaires. C'est quelque chose qui ne change pas sans un peu de temps et d'entraînement. Ces chaînes-ci… (Bill pointa les runes inconnues.) … vont directement au but. C'est évident : la personne qui a fait ça a déjà créé d'autres champs par le passé. Et je ne parle pas de protections toutes simples, mais plutôt de quelque chose s'apparentant à ce qu'on peut trouver à Gringotts, au Ministère ou même peut-être à Poudlard.

– Poudlard ?

Bill haussa les épaules.

– Je ne suis pas retourné au château depuis que j'ai reçu mon diplôme et que j'ai terminé mon apprentissage pour devenir Briseur de sorts, donc je n'ai jamais vraiment vu les barrières là-bas en tant qu'expert. C'est pour ça que je ne peux rien affirmer, répondit-il franchement. Mais ça vaut au moins ce qu'on trouve au Ministère... au minimum. Il y a une raison après tout, pour qu'on dise que Poudlard est l'endroit magique le mieux protégé de tout le Royaume-Uni.

Maugrey opina et reprit le parchemin.

 _Un champ de protection ou un champ de détection…_

À _quoi cet imposteur était-il en train de jouer ?_ se demanda intérieurement Maugrey.

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

– Merci, dit-il à Bill avant de partir.

Maugrey se creusa la tête en pensant à Potter - ou plutôt, celui qui se faisait passer pour Potter - tout le reste de la journée.

 **.**

Arthur Weasley fixa la lettre qu'il avait reçue au matin.

Il l'avait relu à plusieurs reprises tout au long de la journée, pas vraiment sûr de quoi en faire exactement.

– Je suis rentré, résonna la voix de son aîné.

Bill travaillait sur un projet en Grande-Bretagne et logeait au Terrier. Et il n'était pas le seul. Charlie était revenu, lui aussi - il était en vacances pour le reste du mois et prenait le temps de revoir un peu sa famille.

– Il y a quelqu'un ?

– Je suis dans la cuisine, répondit Arthur, tripotant toujours la lettre.

Que devrait-il faire ?

– Hé, papa ! le salua Bill en entrant dans la cuisine.

– Bonjour, Bill, répondit Arthur d'un air distrait.

– 'pa, tu vas bien ?

Bill s'arrêta lorsqu'il ne lui répondit pas comme il le faisait habituellement.

– Hein ? Oui, oui, tout va parfaitement bien, affirma Arthur, les yeux toujours posés sur le bout de papier.

– Ça n'en a pas l'air, rétorqua Bill, méfiant.

En guise de réponse, Arthur poussa un soupir.

– J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, dit-il finalement. Et je ne suis pas certain de savoir quoi en penser…

– Tu veux bien me montrer ?

Si c'était quelque chose du boulot, il y aurait peut-être une restriction dessus, car ceux qui ne travaillaient pas au Ministère n'étaient parfois pas autorisés à voir les documents en question ou même à en avoir connaissance.

Arthur lança le parchemin à son fils.

– Elle vous est également adressée à Charlie et à toi, dit-il, donc évidemment que tu peux la lire.

Bill s'en empara et se mit à la parcourir des yeux.

 **sss**

 _Au Lord de la Maison des Weasley, à son héritier et son second fils,_

 _Enfants de la famille Weasley, vous avez vécu en faisant honneur à vos ancêtres. Vous avez vécu en étant braves et en restant fidèles à vos idéaux. Vous avez suivi le chemin pavé par vos prédécesseurs. Je vous déclare enfants d'une bien-aimée fille de ma Maison. À ce titre, je vous chérirai et vous porterai assistance lorsque, pour les vôtres, les temps se feront difficiles. Par ces mots, je vous accorde l'admission chez les miens._

 _Enfants de la Maison éteinte des Prewett, les membres de votre famille ont prouvé qu'ils étaient aptes à vivre leur vie avec courage et ruse, et qu'ils étaient assez braves pour rester solidaires envers leurs alliés, quoi qu'il se passe. Je vous déclare enfants d'un bien-aimé fils mineur de ma Maison. À ce titre, je vous reconnais et vous rends votre place légitime. Vous êtes des sujets de ma Maison et je ferai par conséquent de vos membres, les miens._

 _Je vous invite à nouveau à la réintégrer._

 _Répondez à mon appel, descendants de ma lignée et reprenez la place qui vous revient de droit._

 _Tenez bon, je vous ramènerai à la maison dès ce samedi lorsque l'horloge sonnera minuit._

 _Je promets sur mon essence et ma magie que vous ne craindrez rien jusqu'à votre retour chez vous._

 _Lord de la Famille_

 **sss**

– Une convocation ? s'étonna Bill.

Il avait entendu parler de convocations de ce type par le passé. Généralement, ça n'arrivait que dans les Maisons Prédominantes. Les Weasley n'avaient aucun pouvoir, d'aucune sorte, et par conséquent, n'étaient pas considérés comme des alliés potentiels pour celles-ci.

Mais la lettre n'avait pas parlé d'alliance de ce genre. Elle avait parlait de famille.

Ainsi, ça ne pouvait pas être une simple convocation. Bill ne connaissait qu'une seule circonstance dans laquelle on pourrait octroyer aux Weasley une convocation.

– Une Grande Famille ?! s'exclama Bill, examinant toujours la lettre sous ses yeux. Maman est une descendante du fils mineur d'une Grande Famille ?!

Une Grande Famille était une famille possédant de nombreuses branches secondaires. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait que lors d'une seule occasion : un des plus jeunes fils devait épouser l'héritière d'une autre Maison. Le fils en question abandonnait son nom, mais une alliance était mise en place avec les siens. Ainsi, une branche secondaire était créée et ses membres devenaient les alliés de la Grande Famille dont on parlait, et cette dernière se devait de leur offrir sa protection. Une telle alliance ne pouvait pas être brisée et serait valide tant que la famille secondaire n'avait pas renoncé à se relation la reliant à la Grande Famille ou tant que la connexion n'était pas oubliée. Autrefois, il y avait énormément de Grandes Familles, mais les liens avaient étaient rompus ou oubliés par tant d'entre elles, qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui très peu nombreuses.

Bill n'en connaissait qu'une poignée.

La famille Fudge était l'une d'entre elle, et les Dumbledore, une autre encore. Il y avait aussi des rumeurs au sujet des Ollivander et de leur connexion aux Lovegood, mais aucune preuve n'avait jamais été fournie par aucune des deux familles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Grandes Familles, en dépit du fait qu'elles apportaient un avantage considérable lorsque vous leur étiez alliés, il y en avait aujourd'hui très peu. La seule raison pour laquelle Bill en avait un jour entendu parlé était son travail à Gringotts. Après tout, l'alliance entre une Grande Famille et son rameau ne portait pas que sur l'aspect politique, mais aussi sur la finance. Toutefois, Bill n'avait jamais imaginé que sa propre famille puisse appartenir à l'une d'entre elles.

Et cette appartenance était une faveur que l'on leur faisait lorsque cela concernait les Maisons plus modestes ou mineures. Les Grandes Familles accordaient à leurs sujets une petite allocation et les assistaient au sens politique comme privé. Même les Maisons les plus proéminentes et politiquement stables y penseraient à deux fois avant de refuser une telle invitation…

– Que devrions-nous faire, Bill ? demanda Arthur à son aîné.

– Nous devrions y aller, répondit aussitôt ce dernier. Nous ne savons pas quelle Maison nous a convoqués et nous ne serons pas en mesure de le savoir tant que le Mangenmagot ne l'aura pas annoncé, mais nous ne pouvons décemment pas décliner une telle invitation. Le fait même d'être lié à une Grande Famille pourrait beaucoup nous aider.

– Je ne pense pas qu'Albus apprécierait, soupira Arthur.

Bill pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

Il respectait le directeur de Poudlard. Vraiment. Mais… parfois, Bill avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. On ne pouvait pas dire le contraire : le directeur était plein de sagesse et en avait vu beaucoup, mais Bill n'oubliait pas que, même s'il avait bien plus de vécu qu'eux, il était toujours humain. Bill avait bien entendu qu'un gobelin âgé de deux cents ans avait été renvoyé pour manque de respect, après avoir travaillé en comptabilité pendant une bonne centaine d'années après tout. Et si d'aussi vieux gobelins étaient aptes à faire de telles erreurs, alors le directeur ne valait pas mieux à ses yeux.

De plus, il s'agissait ici d'un problème concernant la famille.

Oh, Bill ne doutait pas qu'Albus Dumbledore conseillerait son père s'il le lui demandait. Il lui dirait certainement de ne pas tenter leur chance, car, après tout, cette Famille leur était inconnue et le resterait tant qu'elle ne serait pas présentée devant le Magenmagot. En attendant ce fameux jour, les Weasley ne pouvaient que décider de rejoindre ou de renoncer entièrement à la Famille en question avec pour seul base de décision les autres membres qui la composaient.

Albus ne laisserait jamais le chef de la famille Weasley prendre ce risque. Mais Bill, lui, savait que cela en valait la peine.

– Je ne pense pas que nous devrions l'en informer, 'pa, finit par admettre Bill, défiant son père de ne pas suivre le leader de la Lumière cette fois-ci. C'est une affaire de famille. Il n'a pas besoin de connaître l'existence de ce potentiel allié. Il n'a aucun droit là-dessus, à vrai dire.

Bill savait comment on pourrait prendre ça : comme quelqu'un s'opposant purement et simplement à Dumbledore, mais il n'aimait pas que le vieil homme se mêle de sa famille lorsque cela ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Et cette fois, il pouvait bien admettre qu'il lui en voulait sans pour autant le haïr pour ça, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Il le respectait. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas sa façon de se mêler de tout !

Pour toute réponse, le silence régna.

L'espace de quelques instants, Bill craignit la manière dont son père allait réagir, mais lorsque celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, Bill fut ravi d'avoir enfin pu lui révéler que Dumbledore n'avait aucun droit sur leur famille et leurs histoires.

– Tu as raison, admit finalement Arthur après une autre minute de silence. Il s'agit d'un problème de famille. Va voir ton frère et dis-lui de se préparer. C'est décidé, samedi, nous nous y rendrons.

Bill sourit et quitta la pièce pour faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Il avait hâte de voir quel genre de familles ils allaient rencontrer, et même s'il n'était pas autorisé à connaître le nom de la Famille en question, ça ne leur interdisait pas toutes interactions avec le Lord de ladite Maison.

Peut-être, _peut-être_ qu'avec un peu de chance Bill le reconnaîtrait…

 **.**

Le jour qui suivit son inconvenante leçon en arithmancie, Harry était complètement épuisé et manquait totalement de concentration en classe. Il était resté éveillé longtemps après son « cours » pour travailler sur son champ. Le fait qu'il ait remarqué tardivement qu'on avait fait une copie de son travail ne l'avait pas mis de meilleure humeur.

Harry connaissait un sort qui permettait de savoir si ses rouleaux de parchemin étaient dupliqués, et celui dont il se servait pour la barrière en avait montré tous les signes. Le problème était qu'Harry était dans l'incapacité de déterminer qui avait montéle coup.

 _Au moins, il n'était pas encore achevé_ , songea-t-il. _La formule va encore suffisamment changé pour que cette copie ne leur soit d'aucune utilité, qui que ce soit…_

Ça n'empêchait que c'était toujours très inquiétant.

Donc, au lieu de dormir, il avait continué de bosser dessus avant de mettre le parchemin à l'abri des regards. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir deux fois de suite ! Il avait déjà assez de choses à gérer pour ne pas devoir y ajouter la tâche d'inventer un nouveau et compliqué dispositif de sécurité pour son champ !

Il en lança quand même un de sa connaissance, plutôt simple, cette nuit-là, avant de finalement aller au lit vers cinq heures moins dix du matin.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il ne s'était pas senti le moins du monde reposé, mais il s'était quand même levé et était parti prendre le petit-déjeuner après quelques exercices matinaux. Bien sûr, le Harry d'origine n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette habitude. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il passait un peu de temps à s'entraîner avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Il quitta donc la tour des Gryffondor, pratiqua ses mouvements habituels dans une classe vide, retourna au dortoir, prit une douche et réveilla Ron comme toujours. Ils mangèrent avec Hermione, et prirent la direction de la classe de métamorphoses.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un désastre se produisit. Presque.

Il était en manque flagrant de sommeil et n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'éclaircir les idées. Et c'est pourquoi, ce matin-ci, au lieu de tenter à plusieurs reprises le sort du jour avant de finalement y arriver, comme il le faisait habituellement, il le lança simplement - sans même dire un seul mot.

Pendant une seconde, il regarda, étourdi, la parfaite métamorphose d'un service à thé complet en damier, avant de finalement prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et d'inverser rapidement le sort pour que le service redevienne le corbeau qu'il était il y a tout juste un moment.

– Harry ! Je me trompe ou tu viens juste de réussir un sortilège du premier coup ? s'exclama Hermione, observant le corbeau avec de grands yeux.

Harry avait envie de grogner.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il à la place en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas encore essayé de le lancer, Hermione.

Un minable mensonge, mais il était dans la présente incapacité d'en trouver un meilleur.

Hermione le scruta, cherchant la vérité dans ses yeux.

– Tu es certain que ton corbeau ne s'est pas transformé en service à thé, i peine quelques secondes ? le questionna-t-elle.

– Non, j'en suis sûr, répondit-il sur le ton de la sincérité. Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas encore jeté le moindre sort.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

– Mais je t'ai vu faire le mouvement avec ta baguette ! dit-elle.

– C'est vrai, je voulais encore un peu m'entraîner avant de vraiment essayer. Mais je te le promets, je n'ai même pas dit la formule !

C'était vrai après tout…

– Mais alors comment… ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je suis trop fatigué pour tenter de trouver une explication plausible, répondit Harry, las. Trouve-en donc une toi-même, c'est toi l'intelligente du groupe !

Hermione renifla, amusée, n'ayant pas l'air moins préoccupée.

– Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? hésita Hermione.

– Eh… Oui, ça va, répondit-il.

– Tu n'as pas l'air. À vrai dire, depuis quelques jours, tu es plus pâle que la Mort, rétorqua Hermione. Et n'essaie même pas de le cacher. Depuis que l'année a commencé, je t'ai bien observé, Harry. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi !

– Je vais bien, Hermione, contra Harry. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

– Bien sûr que tu l'es, renifla Ron. Depuis mercredi, chaque nuit sans faute tu te faufiles en dehors du dortoir et tu ne reviens qu'un peu avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Où est-ce que tu te rends ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry dévisagea son ami. Il ne l'avait pas pensé si observateur.

– Je… rien, répondit-il finalement d'une voix tremblante d'épuisement. Il ne mentait pas à ce moment-là.

Ron fronça simplement les sourcils.

– Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, Harry ! Je t'en prie, dis-nous ce qui te tracasse ? dit Hermione.

– Rien du tout. Tout va bien.

– C'est faux et tu le sais.

– S'il vous plaît…

Ce fut ce moment que McGonagall choisit pour entrer en scène et ils se turent soudainement. Toutefois, ça ne voulait pas dire que ses amis allaient lâcher le morceau. Ils préférèrent attendre la fin des cours pour l'importuner à nouveau.

– Harry ! Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, nous sommes là pour toi, tu le sais, non ? fit Hermione.

– Ce n'est rien. répéta Harry.

– Ce n'est _pas_ rien !

– Si tu veux y croire, rétorqua finalement Harry en se relevant. Je vais me coucher. Il faut que je me repose un peu ou je risque de tomber de fatigue en retenue.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

 **.**

Hermione se tortillait nerveusement face de la gargouille qui montait la garde devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ron se tenait à côté d'elle et ils avaient tous les deux les yeux braqués sur la créature.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'on devrait… ? lui demanda Ron, encore hésitant.

– C'est notre devoir de le faire, répondit Hermione en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il n'y a pas d'autres options. Si ça se trouve, il y a quelque chose de mauvais là-dessous. Dumbledore est l'un des plus puissants sorciers en vie. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra nous le dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

– Mais… et si…

– Nous le devons, Ron. À moins que tu ne veuilles répéter ce qui s'est passé en deuxième année ?

Elle parlait évidemment de Ginny et de la possession dont elle avait souffert à l'époque.

Ron secoua frénétiquement la tête.

– Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas, déclara Hermione, et elle leva une main pour frapper. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'ait pu même toucher la gargouille, le passage s'ouvrit devant eux. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis ils entamèrent leur escalade qui les guida jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore comme l'aurait fait un escalator tournant.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione toqua réellement à la porte.

– Entrez donc, miss Granger, monsieur Weasley, fit le directeur, et les deux adolescents préoccupés pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Hum…

Hermione jeta un regard à Ron. Ron le lui retourna.

– C'est… c'est à propos d'Harry, finit-elle par dire. Il a un comportement étrange dernièrement.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

– Étrange, miss Granger ?

– Oui, professeur, répondit-elle. Il n'agit plus vraiment comme il le faisait l'année dernière.

– Expliquez-vous, miss Granger.

– Eh bien… il sait des choses, des choses qu'il ne savait pas avant, comme en potions. Je ne vois pas comme il a pu apprendre à concocter des décoctions aussi réussies alors qu'il était chez sa tante, et pourtant, il semble en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet maintenant, raconta Hermione. Et il nous cache des choses. Parfois, il disparaît pendant des heures entières avant de revenir, sans nous dire où il se rend…

– C'est vrai, ajouta Ron. Et il s'est aussi mis à lire ! Et il parle avec des Serpentard ! Des Serpentard, professeur ! Ce n'est pas notre Harry ! Harry ne ferait jamais la conversation avec des Serpents comme ça !

Hermione s'esclaffa.

– Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement mûri, Ron ! lui dit-elle sur un ton un peu froid. Peut-être qu'il a finalement réalisé que les Serpentard étaient humains eux aussi !

– Hermione ! Nous parlons de Serpentard là ! Et pas n'importe quel Serpent, nous parlons de Malfoy et de sa bande ! Ce n'est pas de la maturité, ça n'a rien à voir, de ça, je suis certain ! s'exclama Ron, l'air anxieux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma.

– Peut-être que c'est toi qui as raison, admit-elle à contrecœur. Peut-être que ça a à voir avec toutes ces bizarreries…

Albus ne prononça pas un mot et attendit que les amis de Harry terminent ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Il avait lui-même exprimé quelques doutes à propos de son pion au cours des vacances d'été. D'une manière qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le garçon avait changé entre le début et la fin des vacances. Bien sûr, il y avait eu la mort de Cedric Diggory dont Harry avait été le témoin, et il y avait aussi le fait qu'Harry grandissait, mais tout de même… Albus Dumbledore s'était attendu à faire face à un adolescent en pleine crise, pas à quelqu'un d'aussi indépendant, agissant presque comme un adulte !

Et Maugrey Fol'Oeil était venu le voir...

Oui, grâce à son ami, Dumbledore pouvait désormais assurer que Voldemort leur arrachait le Harry qu'ils connaissaient un peu plus chaque jour, et le seul fait que ses amis aient deviné que quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond ne faisait que soutenir l'hypothèse de la possession.

Évidemment, Dumbledore avait prévu d'aller leur parler pour confirmer sa théorie, mais qu'ils soient venus d'eux même sans y être invités au préalable lui indiquait à quel point la situation était grave.

– Je… je pense que le pire, c'est qu'il ne nous dise plus rien, dit Hermione après quelques battements.

– Je suis d'accord, confirma Ron. La nuit dernière, il a quitté le dortoir, mais je ne sais pas où il est allé… Il est ensuite revenu plus tard dans la matinée. Normalement, il nous aurait déjà dit ce qu'il faisait la nuit, mais là, rien. Il ne nous en a même pas parlé ! Il fait juste comme si de rien n'était !

– Et il est soudain extrêmement formel avec tout le monde ! continua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsque nous étions dans le train, il a parlé à Malfoy en l'appelant « Héritier Malfoy ». Il dit aussi « professeur Snape » et non plus « Snape » et… et… et…

– C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ron. C'est comme s'il avait avalé tout un grimoire sur l'éducation des Sang-Pur ou quelque chose dans le genre !

Il fit une grimace.

– Je ne comprends même pas comment il peut supporter d'être aussi formel et civil avec un Serpentard, surtout avec Malfoy !

Ce fut au tour d'Albus de froncer les sourcils.

Il avait parfaitement conscience de la rivalité qui opposait Harry à l'héritier des Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais encouragée, mais il n'avait rien fait non plus pour y mettre un terme. Il était suffisamment satisfait du différend entre les deux garçons, puisque cela avait empêché Harry de se faire des amis chez les rejetons des familles de Mangemorts et des partisans de Voldemort. Le fait qu'ils commencent tout juste à devenir civilisés l'un envers l'autre était inquiétant - surtout sachant qu'Albus avait pris en compte cette variable pour mettre en place son plan d'action.

– Et il ne se sert plus d'aucun manuel pour faire ses devoirs ! fit Hermione. Enfin, il s'en sert tant que nous sommes là, mais un jour je l'ai vu écrire une dissertation complète sur les guerres gobelines sans même vérifier une seule fois ses informations ! Harry déteste l'Histoire ! Il n'a jamais fait l'effort de retenir la moindre chose qui la concernait et subitement, il se met à écrire des pages entières dessus sans même chercher à connaître les faits ?

– Et maintenant, il est comme un poisson dans l'eau en potions ! Il ne lit même pas les instructions ! renchérit Ron.

– C'est vrai ! continua Hermione. Il aide même Neville. Je l'ai entendu lui enseigner des choses à propos des potions et des ingrédients. Des choses que même moi je ne savais pas parfois ! J'ai fait des recherches et tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire était correct, même si une part d'entre elles étaient franchement obscures ou généralement inconnues du grand public !

Albus était définitivement inquiet.

Évidemment, il avait fait le lien avec une possession depuis qu'Alastor Maugrey l'avait informé de ses trouvailles… mais des connaissances telles que celle-ci ? Albus n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi Voldemort aiderait Harry dans ses classes, même s'il avait pris possession du garçon.

Il y avait d'autres explications possibles à ce soudain gain de connaissances, mais même si Harry avait pris le temps de lire quelques grimoires de la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd, ce n'était pas un savoir que l'on pouvait acquérir en si peu de temps : ni quelques semaines ni même un été complet, alors comment était-ce possible ?!

Il n'y avait à sa connaissance qu'une seule raison qui pourrait expliquer le subit enrichissement dont bénéficiait Harry : Voldemort préparait quelque chose.

Il préparait quelque chose et il avait besoin que Harry sache certaines choses pour atteindre son but, puisque même si Harry n'était qu'un pion aux yeux de Voldemort pour le moment, lui donner ce genre d'informations pourrait lui être fatal si Harry venait à être libéré de son sort. Il devait donc y avoir une explication à ce gain immédiat de savoirs en tout genre !

Albus frissonna.

Les potions étaient l'une des branches de la magie la plus ancienne. C'était également une des branches la plus dangereuse. Le fait que Voldemort ait insisté sur cet art ancestral et délicat ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir…

Il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Peu importe comment, il y arriverait ; et cette fois-ci, il faudrait qu'il le stoppe le plus rapidement possible. Harry pouvait encore être sauvé...

– Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé vos inquiétudes avec moi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promit-il finalement aux enfants avant de les laisser s'en aller.

Ils hésitèrent juste un instant, mais quittèrent finalement la pièce et Albus se retourna vers sa cheminée, y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et appela Severus Snape.

– Severus… J'ai bien peur d'avoir besoin de ton aide.

 **.**

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry pénétrait dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage pour sa retenue. Il était de bonne humeur. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait eu une petite idée de l'endroit où il pourrait dénicher le Grimoire dont il avait tant besoin. Par pur hasard, il avait entendu le professeur de Runes Anciennes jacasser à propos d'un livre runique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à traduire. Elle s'était apparemment même mise à questionner l'origine du langage usité dans le Grimoire. « Comme si ce n'était pas rédigé en breton » avait-elle affirmé à une Minerva McGonagall peu intéressée. Harry, d'un autre côté, avait été tout de suite captivé par leur discussion. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était exactement l'ouvrage qu'il recherchait.

À présent, il lui restait à trouver un moyen de s'en emparer - et c'était déjà un avancement en soi : s'en emparer serait une tâche bien plus aisée que de le chercher dans tout le château !

Pour cela, Harry était d'une excellente humeur... jusqu'à ce que Ombrage lui tende une plume de sang pour écrire tout au long de sa retenue…

Soudain, Harry se mit à fulminer.

En temps normal, une plume de ce genre était surtout utilisée lors des contrats importants entre sorciers et autres créatures magiques. De cette plume, en revanche, un professeur s'en servait en guise de torture.

Un objet comme celui-ci utilisé pour quelque chose comme une punition tournerait très mal, si la méthode était trop fréquente. Autrefois neutre, cette plume était devenue un objet maléfique - un objet qui apparaîtrait d'ailleurs sur sa liste de choses interdites lorsqu'il aurait achevé son champ. Alors, s'en servir sur un élève… Harry enrageait intérieurement à l'idée qu'un autre ait pu avoir une retenue de ce type en compagnie de leur nouveau professeur avant lui.

S'il n'avait pas déjà prévu de s'attaquer au Ministère, ç'aurait été la goutte qui aurait fait déborder le vase et qui l'aurait enjoint à le faire.

– Eh bien… mettez-vous donc à écrire, lui ordonna impatiemment Ombrage, et Harry leva des yeux voilés de rage sur elle.

– Oui m'dame, siffla-t-il, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion.

Il prit la plume et posa la pointe sur le parchemin.

Puis, subitement, il se mit à sourire méchamment lorsqu'une pensée pénétra le brouillard de la colère.

 _Il est l'heure de rendre les choses un peu plus… Twisty_ **[1]** , songea-t-il. C'était définitivement quelque chose que les journaux seraient intéressés de savoir, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Il lui faudrait juste survivre à la retenue de ce soir…

Puis, il lui faudrait classer et juger tous les exploits de cette femme révoltante.

Harry fit tourner la plume entre ses doigts.

 _Quelque chose de simple devrait faire l'affaire_ , décida-t-il avant se mettre à écrire. En général, il aurait préparé le rituel frôlant le malhonnête par avance. Cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux de créer un rituel sur le tas comme ça. Il y avait habituellement trop de variables pour faire quelque chose de pareil sans effectuer les bons calculs au préalable. Mais Harry avait un avantage cette fois-ci. Il avait créé des rituels de ce genre depuis qu'il était jeune enfant. Pour quelque chose d'aussi simple, il n'avait aucun problème à calculer l'emplacement des runes sans avoir à écrire les équations entières. Il avait pratiqué ce genre de rituels si souvent qu'il n'avait même pas à beaucoup y réfléchir.

Elles commencèrent à s'inscrire sur le dos de sa main gauche. Il retourna le parchemin, poursuivant son cercle. Des signes de l'alphabet futhark ou parselan, mêlé à des caractères chinois et à quelques hiéroglyphes égyptiens. En principe, le cercle qu'il était en train de créer servait dans un processus de guérison. Cette fois seulement, il les dessinait de manière à protéger l'utilisateur de la plume de sang et pour pointer le maléfice en direction du professeur qui s'autorisait à faire du mal aux personnes s'en servant. Il s'assura qu'Ombrage n'y voit que du feu.

Elle était en train de lire.

 _Bien._

Harry acheva le cercle runique sur le parchemin - également inscrit dans sa peau. Il l'examina, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Puis, il hocha la tête et releva les yeux pour voir qu'Ombrage n'avait pas bougé.

Il activa le cercle.

Une vive douleur traversa son corps, en commençant par son extrémité gauche. Puis son héritage naturel attisa le cercle magique et neutralisa toute forme de magie impure incrustée dans la plume de sang. Cette dernière se mit à diffuser une aura blanche et Harry dissimula l'objet par son avant-bras pour que le professeur ne remarque pas l'émanation.

Lorsqu'elle s'évapora finalement, le parchemin était de nouveau vierge et les runes sur le dos de sa main avaient également disparue.

– Excellent, murmura-t-il avant de se remettre à écrire - cette fois-ci, les mots qu'on lui avait donnés dès le commencement.

 _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges…_

Chacun des mots se gravait plus profondément que le précédent dans sa peau, mais au lieu d'un écoulement sanguin, les runes brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Il sourit doucement. Les mots lui provoquaient toujours quelques élancements, mais il n'avait pas dessiné ce cercle pour faire disparaître la douleur. Il l'avait fait pour mettre un terme au mal qui rongeait l'objet et également dans le but de lister tous ses utilisateurs au fur et à mesure du temps. Il l'avait fait pour aider à la guérison et pour l'empêcher de cicatriser. La douleur n'était rien qu'il pourrait ou avait l'intention de faire se dissiper. Il n'avait pas osé ajouter de protection à cette fin, puisqu'il craignait que les enfants deviennent un peu trop téméraires lors des retenues avec le professeur si elle ne les blessait pas de manière au moins infime - et il ne voulait pas davantage de victimes qu'il y en avait déjà.

 _Et je doute que le Ministère y mette fin ou même la fasse renvoyer à cause d'une simple plume de sang..._ , songea-t-il amèrement. Non. Il devrait patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait lui-même le pouvoir de l'expulser. En attendant ce moment, les enfants devront persévérer…

 _Parce que Dumbledore ne fera rien du tout_ , songea-t-il avec colère. Il n'oserait pas faire le moindre geste… bien que ce serait en principe à lui d'y remédier. Il est après tout plus intéressé à garder sa place au Ministère qu'à faire son job.

Oh, bien sûr, Albus Dumbledore avait perdu tout droit en temps qu'Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et certains autres de ces impressionnants titres, mais il avait toujours une certaine influence politique. Il ne risquerait pas sa position à Poudlard simplement pour éviter à quelques gamins bruyants d'être blessés.

Harry l'avait déjà vu ne pas ciller une seule fois dans ce genre de situation - il savait qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas encore enclin à jouer toutes ses cartes.

 _Et je ne peux pas jouer les miennes tant que je ne suis pas certain qu'absolument tout est prêt._

Mais après tout, même s'il ne pouvait pas agir de ce côté-là, il avait d'autres moyens d'assurer la sécurité de ses camarades.

Donc, il persévéra dans son gribouillage jusqu'à ce qu'on l'autorise enfin à cesser. Il se releva, rangea ses affaires et s'en alla après avoir montré l'état de sa main à l'inspection. Elle l'étudia, l'air satisfaite, incapable de voir l'aura doré que Harry pouvait déceler dans chaque lettre.

Il sourit intérieurement avant de quitter la salle.

À l'extérieur, un petit chat noir l'attendait.

– Bonjour, Reg, salua-t-il le félin en continuant de sourire. Ne devrais-tu pas te trouver dans les cachots ou dans la Chambre ? Cette partie du château est aux mains du directeur, tu le sais pertinemment.

Reg miaula.

– Je ne suis toujours pas certain qu'il n'y ait pas de champ protecteur permettant au directeur de savoir s'il y a un animagus dans ces environs, tu en as bien conscience ? Il me faut encore consulter le Grimoire pour savoir avec certitude avec quels types de barrières nous allons devoir travailler après tout.

Reg miaula à nouveau, ses yeux suivant le sang gouttant sur le sol.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry. Ce n'est rien de grave. Il m'a simplement fallu performer un rituel pour m'assurer que la plume de sang ne prendrait plus celui de la personne s'en servant. Tu veux parier combien de temps cela prendra avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse d'une hémorragie ?

Reg émit un autre miaulement, cette fois cependant, le faisant sonner comme un reniflement amusé.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

– J'ai pensé que c'était le mieux à faire, dit-il. Après tout, c'est elle qui veut se servir des Arcanes Interdites. Je ne peux rien faire à ce propos tant que je ne me serais pas approprié le contrôle, en revanche, je suis parfaitement en mesure de l'empêcher de faire d'autres victimes.

Le chat au poil sombre et soyeux émit un autre son moqueur.

– Bien, il est temps d'aller au lit, fit Harry. Nous nous occuperons du reste demain.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il fut en fait à la place convoqué chez le directeur le jour qui suivit. Harry suivit Minerva McGonagall jusqu'au bureau en question sans émettre la moindre protestation. Là, comme toujours derrière son bureau, se tenait le tout-puissant Albus Dumbledore, à l'attendre.

– Harry, mon garçon, Albus le Tout-Puissant le salua. Assieds-toi donc, mon enfant. Un esquimau au citron ?

– Non merci, professeur, répondit Harry en s'installant devant le bureau.

– Dis-moi, mon garçon, comment te sens-tu ? demanda le directeur et Harry put sentir les filets de sa tentative de Légilimencie pénétrer son esprit et étudier les souvenirs de ces derniers jours.

Harry le laissa faire. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien de très important dans sa tête.

Mais soudain, une idée lui vint, et au lieu de le laisser vagabonder de souvenir en souvenir comme il lui plaisait, Harry le guida doucement vers ceux de la retenue de la veille.

– Je vais bien, professeur, continua-t-il.

– Tant mieux, mon garçon, dit Albus en continuant de visionner la retenue de Harry avec Ombrage. La perception du Tout-Puissant passa au-dessus du rituel que Harry avait pratiqué à ce moment-là comme s'il était incapable de le voir - et d'une certaine façon, il l'était - ce qui lui laissa Harry, assis, une plume de sang en main.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il adorait ses défenses mentales. Néanmoins, lorsque le professeur passa de ce souvenir au suivant sans broncher, Harry fronça les sourcils.

Ainsi, il n'avait vraiment aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit à propos de l'utilisation d'un tel objet par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal - un objet qui, soit dit en passant, relevait des Arcanes Interdites étant donné qu'on s'en servait ici pour torturer autrui ?

– Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué, professeur ? demanda finalement Harry en voyant que le Tout-Puissant ne reprenait toujours pas la parole.

– Je t'ai fait mander, Harry, car je pense qu'il est temps pour toi qu'on t'enseigne l'Occlumancie, répondit-il sur le ton de la gentillesse.

– L'Occlumancie ? répéta Harry, jouant l'adolescent de quinze ans qu'il n'était pas.

– L'art de protéger ton esprit contre la Légilimencie. Cette dernière sert à… disons… « lire » l'esprit d'une personne, Harry. Voldemort est un Légimens adroit et il pourrait t'arriver quelques coquilles si tu n'apprends pas à t'en protéger, continua Albus.

– Dans quel sens, professeur ?

– Tu ne souhaites pas lui donner d'avantages lors d'un affrontement, j'en suis sûr, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

– Dans ce cas, c'est arrangé. Le professeur Snape entamera son apprentissage dès lundi.

– Snape ?! Pourquoi Snape ? Ne pouvez-vous pas m'apprendre, professeur ?

Bien entendu, Harry n'avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'Albus le Tout-Puissant lui apprenne à occluder, mais il savait que c'est ce que le vrai Harry aurait voulu.

– Le professeur Snape est un adepte de la discipline, répondit Dumbledore. Je suis certain que tu seras en bons termes avec lui si tu y mets un peu du tien.

– Il me déteste, professeur, répondit sincèrement Harry. Il était même sûr que Snape le haïssait encore davantage maintenant qu'il avait montré son don pour les potions. Ça n'empêchait pas Harry d'aimer toujours autant agacer le maître des potions pour se divertir. Il était certain de beaucoup s'amuser lors de ses « leçons d'Occlumancie ».

 _Comme s'il en avait besoin en premier lieu…_

– Je suis sûr que tu te trompes sur ce point, dit le directeur. Maintenant, files. Tu dois déjà terriblement manquer à tes amis.

Harry s'esclaffa simplement avant de se lever pour prendre congé. Il y avait tout de même une chose sur laquelle Albus le Tout-Puissant n'avait pas tort : il manquait à ses amis. Il ne traînait pas autant avec eux que ne l'avait fait le vrai Harry.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas. Le vrai problème était qu'il ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait pas leur accorder sa confiance.

Ron était du genre jaloux. Il avait démontré au vrai Harry à de nombreuses reprises qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Hermione, quant à elle, était de ceux admirant leurs aînés et elle avait également agi dans le dos du vrai Harry. Bien sûr, elle l'avait fait en toute amitié, mais Harry ne pouvait croire qu'elle arriverait à s'en empêcher si elle pensait cela nécessaire.

 _Faudrait-il qu'elle ne m'ait pas déjà trahi,_ songea Harry. _Rien n'explique mieux pourquoi je dois soudainement apprendre l'Occlumancie après tout…_

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il allait protester contre ces leçons, mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée. Ça n'en valait pas le coup. Il n'avait rien à craindre de ces cours particuliers, et peut-être même qu'il allait apprendre de nouvelles choses. Qui sait ?

 **.**

Dès que le garçon fut parti, Alastor « Fol'Oeil » Maugrey pénétra dans le bureau du directeur via une porte dérobée.

– Il n'est pas possédé, Albus, dit-il d'une voix calme. Les leçons d'Occlumancie ne lui apporteront rien de plus.

Le directeur en question soupira.

– J'ai connaissance de ton point de vue, Alastor, dit-il. Mais il te faut…

– Le garçon n'est _pas_ possédé, Albus ! persifla Maugrey, se moquant bien d'interrompre l'autre dans ses paroles. Je ne sais pas où se trouve le véritable Harry Potter, mais l'homme que tu as vu aujourd'hui n'est _pas_ Harry Potter ! Il s'agit d'un imposteur !

– Alastor, mon ami, il est impossible de croire qu'il ait pu être enlevé durant l'été ! Il n'a eu de cesse d'être sous notre protection !

– Il n'a eu de cesse, à l'exception de la fois où les Détraqueurs ont envahi à Privet Drive ! L'échange a pu se faire à ce moment-là !

– Harry a montré ses souvenirs devant toute la cour ! Il n'aurait pu les contrefaire !

– Peut-être a-t-il pris ceux du vrai Harry et se les est appropriés pour pouvoir s'en servir lors du procès !

– J'étais dans sa tête il y a quelques minutes à peine !

– S'il est un vrai Occlumens, il a pu simuler tout ce que tu as pu voir !

– Il n'a pas de flasque de Polynectar sur lui, et il ne boit pas suffisamment régulièrement pour…

– Il y a d'autres façons que le Polynectar de parvenir à ses fins !

– Pas pour la plupart des sorciers !

– Alors, l'imposteur ne doit pas être comme la plupart des sorciers !

– Ta paranoïa n'a plus de limites, mon g… ami ! clama Albus. En principe, il n'aurait jamais osé proférer de tels propos, mais il en avait simplement assez. Maugrey l'avait ennuyé avec ses théories du complot pendant toute la semaine. Il en avait simplement assez.

Maugrey le dévisagea froidement.

– Très bien , souffla-t-il finalement. Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Mais ne viens pas t'excuser lorsque tu auras compris ton erreur !

– Parfois la réponse au problème est plus simple qu'on ne le croit, mon ami.

– Et parfois, elle est complexe ! Je te le répète, Albus : il y a quelque chose qui ne va _pas_ chez ce garçon ! Et je découvrirai ce que c'est ! _Tu_ as beau ne pas me croire, mais pour ma part, je sais que je ne me trompe pas, et je découvrirai ce qu'il est arrivé au véritable garçon, même si c'est bien la dernière chose que je doive faire !

Et sur ces mots, Maugrey tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

* * *

 **[1] Twisty** Je n'ai pas traduit, car la référence à Oliver Twist me semblait évidente et manquerait à l'histoire traduit par quelque chose de différent, je trouve ;)


	33. Chapter 32: 900-1000AD Betrayal of Trust

**RARs :**

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** En effet ! L'histoire a été inspiré en partie par Poison Pen, je l'ai d'ailleurs précisé dans le premier chapitre où l'on voit Twist ^^ Penses-tu que je devrais le mettre au tout début ? En tout cas, je te remercie sincèrement pour tes compliments et je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite ! Tu as lu le tout si rapidement ! Et tu as supporté mes nombreuses fautes ^^' Quel courage XD Bref, je te souhaite une agréable lecture et je te fais plein de bisous !

 **Lyrellys :** Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi Myrddin ne reconnait pas son nom *pleurs* J'espère que la complexité de l'histoire ne t'a pas trop surprises, je suis en train de vous créer un petit index de repères pour que vous ayez toutes les informations en tête et que vous sachiez où chercher s'il vous en manque ^^ Aussi, tu as beau avoir eu un peu de mal au début d'après ce que tu me dis, tu as compris très très vite les liens, et ça n'a pas été le cas de beaucoup de monde (moi compris à la première lecture) ! Snape aura son rôle à jouet, c'est une promesse ^^ Quant à Harry, tu peux l'appeler Sal sans problème, et ce, non pas seulement en référence à Salvazsahar, mais tu découvriras tout ça un peu plus tard ^^ Pour ce qui est des Malfoire, il va te falloir patienter, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite les explications ;) Tu as beaucoup de bonnes hypothèses, mais je ne confirmerai rien pour le moment, je te laisse donc à ta lecture ! Plein de bisous !

 **shishi-sama76 :** Je pense qu'il serait bien trop simple qu'un elfe puisse tout simplement récupérer le Grimoire. Il contient des informations bien trop précieuses pour que quiconque au-delà de ceux y étant autorisés puisse le toucher. Quant aux questions que se pose Sal, si tu en as précisément en tête, je veux bien que tu me les nommes (comme je relis l'histoire pour vous faire un petit compte-rendu, c'est le genre de choses que je rapporte à l'auteure pour qu'elle puisse améliorer tel ou tel passage ^^ et puis ça me permettra de te répondre au mieux ;) Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que le beau temps pointe avant la tempête… Je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse à ta lecture ! Des bisous !

 **Sevy-Chana-Snape :** Ahah ! fan de Sev je présume ? Il aura un rôle plus ou moins important dans l'histoire, donc je pense que cela va te plaire d'autant plus ^^ Je t'embrasse fort fort et je te souhaite un excellent chapitre !

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Tant d'enthousiasme ! Attention, la tempête approche, mais quand frappera-t-elle ? Plein de bisous, et une très bonne lecture !

 **Asu Rasmenov :** Tu me poses une question à laquelle je ne peux répondre C'est un point bien trop important de l'histoire pour que je t'en dise plus sur la Grande Famille, surtout que toi comme moi n'avons pas encore tous les éléments en mains pour savoir cela (mais ça ne saurait tarder !) Étincelle, paillettes et chevalier, une agréable lecture, je l'espère ^^

 **aurel8611 :** Je ne promets tout de même rien pour Remus, étant donné que l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Ne nous décourageons pas si vite ;) La tempête approche, j'espère que tu y es préparé.e ! Plein de bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Vindixta :** Owww, adorable ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise autant qu'à moi ! Et je ne vous en ai révélé que la moitié ! Je dirais même un tiers, seulement ;) La suite promet autant de surprises et de rebondissements ! ¨Des bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre te sera agréable ^^

 **Elwenn Snape :** On n'a pas fini de voir Maugrey, ce cher ami ^^ Mais rappelle-toi quand même que peu de gens savent qui est Harry, et même ceux qui sont au courant de cela ne savent pas les mêmes choses à son propos, donc faire le lien entre ses différentes identités est pour le moins compliqué, mais tu comprendras cela mieux au cours des prochains chapitres je pense, c'est plus évident dans ce qui va suivre ^^ Vous avez tous un peu votre opinion concernant la lettre qu'a reçu les Weasley, c'est assez intéressant sachant que même moi je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur vous x) Severus refera une apparition, il n'y a pas à en douter ! Plein de bisous et un excellent chapitre !

 **CutieSunshine :** Ahhhhhhhh, trop trop contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec les Weasley, j'attendais avec tellement d'impatience vos avis là-dessus ! Ils n'ont pas fini d'être mis en avant, il faut le dire. Mon truc, ce sont les fictions où il y a des manigances politiques/sociales au sein du cercle des aristocrates, cela fait battre mon petit cœur, alors comprends-tu, je n'ai pas pu résister à celle-ci (tout ça pour dire que ce n'est PAS fini X) Quoi qu'il en soit, la tempête se lève petit à petit… ;) Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Pims10 :** Nous nous y attendions tous de la part d'Hermione, mais pour Ron c'est un peu plus décevant… Pour ma part, j'ai hâte de voir comment il va évoluer par la suite ! Surtout dans les circonstances qui seront les siennes (je parle bien sûr de la lettre et de ce à quoi elle va mener, mais de cela vous n'apprendrez rien avant quelques chapitres ;) Quoi qu'il en soit, je te fais plein de bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **lesaccrosdelamarceri :** Maugrey n'a rien à perdre, Dumbledore si. C'est pour ça que son jugement est plus clair, puis il fait appel à son expérience autant qu'à la logique. On l'aime tous pour cela ! Harry le choppera-t-il un jour ou l'autre ? Telle est la question… Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te fais des bisous !

 **Rome7 :** Toujours aussi contente de recevoir un message de ta part ^^ En effet, Dumbledore est trop persuadée d'avoir le mot juste, c'est sa principale faiblesse : penser qu'il est le seul à pouvoir régler tous les conflits du monde. Je suis trop contente que Bill te plaise ! Tu es un.e des premier.e à le remarquer ! Il reviendra à coup sûr (son père et lui ont encore tant à faire après tout ;) tout comme Maugrey d'ailleurs !

 **Penelope d'Ithaque :** Je vais répondre à ta question le plus simplement du monde : dis-toi qu'il y a 61 chapitres actuellement et que nous n'en sommes pas encore arrivés à la rencontre entre les deux timeline. Pour te dire ! Tu peux attendre encore un peu, comme moi d'ailleurs XD Je pense que tu es le.a premier.e à me dire qu'Hermione est pire que Dumbledore XD Bref bref, je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Lokki1 :** Maugrey ait aimé de vous XD J'aime aussi beaucoup la façon dont l'auteure pousse juste un peu trop la comparaison entre Hermione et Harry pour faire ressortir leurs différences de comportements ! Je pense de toute façon que l'auteure aime à montrer qu'aucun des personnages n'est parfait, surtout pas Sal… pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est pour moi le beau temps avant la tempête ^^ Des bisous !

* * *

 _ **betrayal of trust**_

 **Quelque part entre l'an 900 et 1000 après. J-C.**

Le début de l'année fut un peu plus rude que ce à quoi Salvazsahar s'était attendu. La première difficulté à laquelle ils furent confrontés intervint deux semaines avant l'arrivée des apprentis. Ils avaient décidé que tous les élèves auraient à se rassembler au Manoir Grim, suite à quoi l'un d'entre eux passerait ensuite les chercher pour les emmener au château.

Sal entra dans la Grande Salle dans laquelle les autres Fondateurs s'étaient réunis, devant la table des instructeurs, débattant véhément tous ensemble.

– Quelque chose s'est-il passé ? leur demanda Sal lorsqu'il aperçut leurs visages attaqués par la nervosité.

Rowena fit une grimace.

– Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas assez de servants pour nous assister dans la maintenance du château et celle de nos élèves, répondit Peverell. Même dans la mesure où nous transférerions tous ceux du Manoir ici, ce ne serait pas encore suffisant.

– En effet, et les faire travailler dans les cuisines comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'ici ne semble plus être une solution concevable, ajouta Rowena. Leur emploi du temps s'est complètement transformé, et il y a, de toute manière, bien trop de bouches à nourrir pour envisager de s'occuper de l'alimentation de tous les habitants du château, même avec leur aide…

– Et moi, je me tue à vous dire que nous devrions tout simplement acquérir quelques elfes de maison ici ! clama Helga, fronçant les sourcils en direction de sa belle-sœur. C'est encore à mon humble avis le meilleur moyen de gagner l'aide de quelques servants sans avoir à faire déménager ceux du Manoir Grim.

– Sais-tu à quel point il serait coûteux d'engager suffisamment d'elfes de maison pour l'ensemble du château ? la contredit Peverell. Nous ne gagnons pas assez pour l'envisager et nous n'avons de toute façon que trop peu de personnes à qui les lier. Quel bien cela ferait-il si nous les achetions et qu'ils meurent à petit feu à cause du peu de magie auquel ils auraient accès ?

Sal fronça les sourcils à son tour en entendant cela.

– Mourir à petit feu ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre…

Peverell, surpris, se tourna vers Sal.

– Tu n'as donc jamais eu d'elfe étant enfant ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Sal secoua la tête.

– Aurais-je dû ?

– Disons juste que c'est dans la norme, fit Rowena. Depuis que les Romains les ont amenés avec eux jusqu'en Bretagne, il est habituel pour un Seigneur d'en avoir au moins un. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ce sont des créatures très utiles et il leur faut obligatoirement une connexion avec un autre être doté de magie pour pouvoir parfaitement contrôler la leur. S'ils en sont dépossédés, la folie les emporte peu à peu. Ils meurent littéralement à petit feu à cause du peu de magie coulant dans leurs veines. Et, le pire est que s'ils sont laissés trop longtemps sans qu'un lien soit formé, ils mourront à coup sûr, donc il n'est pas rare qu'ils en forment un avec des sorciers comme nous, ou avec d'autres Sang-Pur. En retour, ils servent loyalement celui ou celle auxquels ils sont liés.

Sal écouta, intéressé, les explications. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elfes de maison dans le passé. Bien sûr, il se souvenait de Dobby, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur la provenance des elfes ou la raison de leur servilité à l'égard des sorciers.

– Néanmoins, il y a une limite au nombre d'elfes avec lesquels tu peux former un lien, contribua Godric. Un Sang-Pur comme l'est un vampire ou les créatures du même acabit peuvent en prendre un bon nombre sous leur charge. (À la grande surprise de Sal, il vit Godric grimacer à la mention de ces « Sang-Pur » . Bien entendu, jusque-là, ils n'avaient jamais abordé leur sujet, ou plutôt celui des Fir Bolg, comme Sal préférait les appeler, mais avant cela, Sal n'avait pas vu Godric avoir une réaction aussi négative que celle-là.) Mais des sorciers tels que nous ne peuvent en prendre que deux, voire trois, et ce ne sera définitivement pas suffisant pour garder le château en état.

– Et seraient-ils forcés de se lier à un sorcier ? demanda calmement Sal.

– À qui d'autre ? renifla Godric. Ils ont besoin de magie pour survivre. S'ils ne forment pas cette connexion, ils n'auront plus accès à la magie qu'il leur faut pour subsister.

– Que diriez-vous de les lier au champ de protection ? proposa Sal, intéressé par la perspective. Les protections du château sont solides. Ne contiennent-elles pas suffisamment de magie pour que cela leur convienne ?

Peverell, Helga et Godric le dévisagèrent tous trois tandis que Rowena fronça les sourcils.

– Il faudrait que le château soit sentient pour que cela soit possible, dit-elle calmement. À ma connaissance, je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'un château disposé à la sentience. Cela me semble difficilement réalisable.

Au grand amusement de Sal, Rowena chancela vers l'avant comme si on l'avait poussé.

– Qu'est-ce… ? s'exclama-t-elle, la surprise prenant le dessus alors qu'elle faisait volte-face pour ne voir que le vide derrière elle.

– Il semblerait que l'opinion de mon père diverge de la tienne, déclara Sal, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres. Il savait, bien sûr, que ce que venait de faire l'essence de Myrddin n'était autre que la meilleure interaction qu'il pouvait exécuter dans le monde physique, mais il était toujours amusant de voir Rowena trébucher sans raison apparente.

– Ton père ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux ronds, et Sal haussa un sourcil.

– Vous y résidez depuis le début de la saison estivale et vous n'avez pas encore découvert que le château est vivant ? fit-il, amusé.

– Vivant ? Comment cela ? l'interrompit cette fois Helga.

Sal haussa les épaules.

– Le domaine est enveloppé par des barrières spirituelles, répondit-il. Ces protections et la propre âme de feu mon père sont la raison de la sentience de ce château.

– Oh.

Cette fois, la surprise de Rowena fit écho à celle des trois autres. Les yeux de Helga s'illuminèrent.

– Il n'y aurait donc aucun problème à lier les elfes au château et non à nous autres si je comprends bien ? résuma Helga, intriguée.

– Je conseillerai en premier lieu d'ajouter une surcouche de magie du sang pour renforcer les protections déjà en place, mais effectivement, ensuite nous le pourrons, dit-il.

Au lieu donc de se reposer durant les deux dernières semaines de la saison des moissons, Sal et ses compagnons s'occupèrent d'accroître la puissance du champ de protection autour du château et se mirent à la recherche d'autant d'elfes de maisons qu'il leur en fallait. Ce fut l'idée de Helga de tout simplement faire passer le château comme un refuge pour leur espèce.

Et cela fonctionna parfaitement.

Dès lors que les défenses furent correctement mises en place, les premiers elfes firent leur apparition et se lièrent au château. Lorsque deux semaines furent passées, ils comptaient déjà dix-sept elfes, suffisamment pour que les tâches principales soient prises en charge. Trois semaines plus tard, le chiffre avait doublé.

 _Parfois,_ songea Sal, _Helga fait preuve d'une ingéniosité vraiment terrifiante._

 **.**

La nuit précédant le départ de l'un d'entre eux à destination du Manoir Grim pour s'en aller chercher leurs apprentis, ils décidèrent de fêter l'inauguration du programme de leur toute nouvelle formation au château.

Godric, étonnement accompagné de Peverell, avait décidé que s'ils allaient célébrer l'événement, alors ils se devaient de le faire dans les règles de l'art et étaient revenus d'on ne sait où avec plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Sal suspectait qu'il les avait en sa possession depuis un bon bout de temps, que ce soit depuis leur achat de toutes les fournitures utiles à l'enseignement ou depuis leur arrivée et celle de toutes leurs affaires.

Quelle que soit la réponse correcte à cette interrogation, le fait est qu'ils en avaient et qu'ils étaient pour le moins déterminés à les vider avec l'aide de leurs femmes et de Salvazsahar.

Quand on parlait des louves, elles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air contre du tout.

Même Salazar qui n'était pas grand buveur accepta de faire exception pour leur petite session du soir en question.

– V's'vez quoi, n'devait… ah...d'vrait penser à un moyen d'répartir les appentis… apprenetis… v'savez c'qu'on doit r'mener d'main. Dev'ait tr'ver ça 'vant qui z'arrivent ! bafouilla Godric.

– C'tenement, approuva Rowena. Q'chose comme un chapeau qui parle ou… ou b'en une cape qui chang… change d'couleurs.

– Absolument, vous avez raison ! Tout à fait raison ! s'exclama Helga en pouffant.

Peverell avait le regard plongé dans les flammes du bûcher, qu'ils avaient fait flamber dans la soirée, son visage aussi sévère que si on venait de lui avouer la raison de la vie chez tout être il y a quelques minutes à peine.

– Il nous faut également nous assurer que les apprentissages se poursuivent après notre départ à tous, dit-il avant d'exploser en sanglots. Nous mourrons tous bien un jour et ensuite, il n'y aura plus personne pour prendre la relève !

Salvazsahar retint un rire en entendant Peverell. L'homme perdait apparemment complètement la face lorsque l'alcool lui montait au cerveau.

– Peut-être devrions-nous ssssurtout aller nous c'cher, fit Sal, mâchant également un peu ses mots. Il n'était pas aussi ivre mort que les autres, mais il avait eu sa dose de Whisky et des bribes de Fourchelang commençaient à faire leur apparition.

– Oui, c'cher. Bonne 'dée, marmonna Godric. Sur 'n lit tout douuuux, tout chauuuud et tout douuuux.

– Gentil, g'til, ricana Helga et Rowena explosa de rire. Avec l'aide de Sal, ils se levèrent tous tour à tour. Il éteignit le brasier et ils retournèrent tous au château.

– V'savez, n'a b'soin d'un nom p'ur l'château, déclara Rowena, la voix imbibée par la boisson. Peut pas c'tinuer de l'app'ler l'château 'près tout…

Sal fit un sourire moqueur.

– Réfléchit donc à que'que' chose, lui répondit-il avant de les pousser, Godric et elle, dans leur chambre. Au lit, v'deux.

Après avoir fait de même avec Helga et Peverell - tant qu'ils étaient bien arrivés dans leur chambre respective, il se fichait bien de savoir s'ils avaient trouvé le lit au bout du chemin - Sal retourna enfin dans ses propres quartiers. Il s'écroula sur son lit sans même songer à se changer et sombra immédiatement.

Le réveil fut épouvantable - et pas seulement à cause du mal de tête.

Il était six heures du matin - une heure à peine était passée depuis qu'il avait rejoint ses appartements - quand quelqu'un vint frapper (chanter) à sa porte.

– F'chez moi le camp !

Le martèlement de la porte ne faisant qu'augmenter, Sal finit par se lever pour aller ouvrir. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait Rowena aux côtés de Godric, Helga et Peverell, tous tenant à peine debout.

– Je sais comment on va appeler ce château ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant avant de se remettre à chanter : Pou'd Lard, Pou'd Lard, Pou du Lard du Pou'd Lard ! Pou'd Lard, Pou'd Lard, Pou du…

– Très bien, l'interrompit Sal en grognant. Nous nommerons cette académie Pou'd Lard. Pouvons tous reprendre notre sommeil maintenant que cela est accompli ?

– Cela va sans dire ! fit Rowena, un énorme sourire fendant son visage, avant de pénétrer dans ses quartiers, traçant son chemin directement jusque dans sa chambre. Tu viens, mon bien-aimé ?

– 'arrive, répondit Godric, poussant Sal sur le côté pour venir rejoindre Rowena.

Sal les dévisagea un par un.

– Il s'agit là de mon lit ! Je parlais de retourner au vôtre ! s'écria-t-il.

Helga lui tapota la tête et tira son époux jusqu'à la chambre de Sal.

– Tu ne viens pas, Salvazsahar ?

Sal cligna des yeux, puis renifla, autant amusé qu'agacé.

– Il suffit de les rendre ivres pour que soudain ils soient capables de dire correctement mon nom ! s'exclama-t-il, penaud, avant de les suivre.

Lorsque Sal se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il eut l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, et ça ne s'arrêtait bien évidemment pas là. Il se retrouva couché tout au bord du lit, des membres pointus fichés dans le dos et une jambe passée autour de sa hanche dont le pied atteignait presque son nez.

C'était un pied large et poilu, et Sal en déduit qu'il devait soit appartenir à Godric, soit être celui de Peverell.

Il poussa un grognement.

Tempête et brasier, comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils aient tous atterri dans son lit ?

La question seule suffit pour que les souvenirs de la veille refassent surface.

– Je n'ai quand même pas approuvé le nom « Pou'd Lard » pour ce château, si ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu suffisamment planer pour accepter un nom comme « Pou'd Lard » !

– Bien sûr que tu l'as fait ! fit la voix de Rowena quelque part derrière lui.

Sal s'esclaffa.

– Et c'était ton idée ! dit-il froidement.

– Parfaitement ! Et je trouve ce nom tout bonnement accrocheur ! ricana Rowena. Et en vertu de l'approbation générale, je déclare le nom trouvé ! Notre… comment est-ce que tu l'as appelé ? Une académie ? … notre académie se nommera désormais Pou'd Lard !

– Excellent ! Pou'd Lard, Académie de sorcellerie ! en rajouta Godric.

Sal soupira.

– Ç'aurait pu être pire, lui dit Peverell, et la douleur dans son dos s'atténua lorsque ce dernier vint tapoter son épaule de sa main.

Sal ne pouvait pas même démentir cette logique, puisqu'après tout, lui seul savait le nom qu'aurait cette école dans le futur.

– Pou'd Lard sera toujours préférable à Poudlard, non pas que je me voile suffisamment la face pour ne pas croire que le nom ne puisse changer avec le temps, murmura Sal.

Après tout, ce château avait été construit par-dessus le Lac Noir et la rivière qui l'abreuvait de manière à ce qu'il les surplombe eux et les cuvettes de submersion qui étaient nommés les « pous » par les natifs et dans lesquelles on trouvait facilement des stéatites, ou pierres de lard. En y réfléchissant un peu, Pou'd Lard n'était donc pas si incohérent que cela. **[1]** Il n'aurait certainement pas trouvé mieux. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire à six heures du matin et opta pour une petite vengeance d'avoir été réveillé une heure à peine après avoir finalement fermé l'œil.

– Quelqu'un va bien devoir se dévouer pour s'en aller chercher nos apprentis au Manoir, vous savez ? dit-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Et je puis bien vous promettre que ce ne sera pas moi.

Les réponses qu'il obtint furent entrecoupées par des grognements et des gémissements concernant certains maux de tête.

Sal sourit.

 _La vengeance était si douce_.

 **.**

Godric fut finalement désigné pour ramener leurs élèves en Pictavia. Il revint donc deux semaines après son départ accompagné de leurs anciens et nouveaux apprentis.

Leurs yeux étaient emplis d'émerveillement à l'égard du château, ce encore bien après leur traversée du lac en barque. C'est Sal qui avait insisté. Il avait conversé avec son père et ensemble, ils avaient décidé qu'en guise d'accueil et pour qu'ils soient automatiquement ajoutés aux résidents temporaires du château, il leur faudrait traverser le lac. Ainsi, il serait plus aisé pour l'essence de Myrddin de différencier alliés et ennemis.

Et bien sûr, c'était également parce que la vue de la bâtisse depuis le lac était tout bonnement prenante…

Lorsque Godric y pénétra suivit des plus jeunes, Sal aperçut une toute nouvelle épée accrochée à sa ceinture - une épée qui lui était tout particulièrement familière.

Sal ourla ses lèvres, mais décida de ne pas faire d'esclandre pour le moment, se concentrant sur l'Occlumancie auquel il avait recours pour répartir les élèves dans leur nouvelle maison. Pour ce qui était des plus âgés, il n'avait pas même besoin de forcer leur esprit. Contrairement aux plus jeunes, il savait d'avance où les placer. L'épreuve fut éreintante pour lui et il en vint à espérer que le Choixpeau fasse bientôt son apparition pour qu'il soit débarrassé de cette tâche…

Une fois la cérémonie passée, il avait un sérieux mal de tête.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, cependant, et accueillit ses élèves, leur lista les anciennes et nouvelles règles à suivre avant de les laisser pour la première fois seuls dans la salle commune pour retourner dans la salle de réunion des professeurs, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle serait à l'avenir.

– Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? l'interrogea Helga, dès que les cinq adultes furent enfin réunis dans la pièce.

– Plaisant, répondit Godric avant de dégainer l'épée qu'il transportait. J'ai également eu le temps de faire un tour chez les Gobelins pour demander à ce qu'ils me forgent une nouvelle épée. Et c'est ce bijou qu'ils m'ont vendu.

Sal étudia l'arme. Il n'y avait pas de doutes : c'était bien la sienne. Exccaliebor, seulement des lettres étaient à présent fièrement engravées dans le métal pour former le nom « Godric Gryffondor ».

Un éclair de fureur ravagea le ventre de Sal.

– Elle t'a été vendue ? demanda-t-il calmement.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit dignement Godric en caressant le pommeau de l'épée. Garnag, celui qui me l'a vendu, me l'a laissé pour un très bon prix. Il a même accepté les gravures quand je les lui ai demandés.

– Vendu, répéta Sal, sa voix devenant soudain glaciale. Godric stoppa son geste et dévisagea Salvazsahar.

– Salazar ? fit-il, hésitant.

– Il te l'a _vendu_ ?! éclata Sal, des éclairs dans les yeux. Il fit soudain volte-face.

– Je dois vous laisser. Il me faut de suite aller éventrer un Gobelin.

Ce fut Peverell qui l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

– Salazar, que se passe-t-il ?! demanda-t-il, abasourdi et perdu.

Helga et Godric le regardaient les yeux écarquillés et ceux de Rowena était plissés, considérant la situation.

– Une traîtrise, répondit Sal. Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

– Une traîtrise ! Comment cela ? fit Godric, confus. J'ai simplement acheté une épée de fort bonne qualité, cela n'a rien à voir avec la moindre traîtrise !

En guise de réponse, Sal se retourna vers eux, avança dangereusement vers Godric et lui arracha l'épée des mains. Il la retourna pour lui montrer le Phénix et le Basilic gravés sur le pommeau.

– Tu vois çççççça, persifla-t-il, le fourchelang ressortant naturellement. Il s'agit des symboles représentant Morganaadth, le chef du clan des LeFay, le Lord de _ta_ maison aux yeux de la nation gobeline.

Godric cligna des yeux et se réappropria l'arme, prenant doucement connaissance des formes sculptées.

– J'ai peur de ne toujours pas bien comprendre…

– Tu as là l'épée d'un chef de clan, reprit Sal, une tempête assombrissant ses yeux. C'est un objet tout ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour les gobelins. Seuls un chef de clan et ses descendants directs ou ses ancêtres sont autorisés à porter une telle arme. _Toi_ , Godric, tu es un héritier. Tu as le _droit_ sacré de t'en servir. Que tu aies eu à te _séparer_ de pièces d'or pour l'obtenir est une grave insulte au clan de Morganaadth.

Les yeux de Godric devinrent ronds en entendant cela.

– Mais… enfin…, bafouilla-t-il, néanmoins, Sal était loin d'en avoir fini.

– Un Gobelin se moquant des sacrements fait honte à la nation gobeline dans son entièreté, aux échanges internes comme ceux avec d'autres espèces. Je ne peux laisser passer ça. Ce Gobelin t'a insulté, toi, mais également son propre roi, et toutes les personnes qui ont perdu la vie sous cette lame et celles l'ayant un jour portée. Je ne le laisserai pas ternir l'héritage de mon père et de mon frère si aisément !

Sur ces mots, il se défit de la prise de Peverell, attrapa l'épée, la boucla à sa ceinture et sortit rapidement de la pièce, fumant toujours sous la colère.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les pas empressés de Rowena qui s'était mise à sa poursuite.

– Comment ? s'écria-t-elle. Comment Myrddin est-il concerné dans tout ceci ?

 _Ainsi, elle s'en était finalement souvenue..._

Sal cessa de marcher et se retourna vers elle.

Derrière elle se tenait Godric, Peverell et Helga, tous plus troublés les uns que les autres.

– De quoi donc parles-tu ? cracha Sal.

Rowena émit un soupir moqueur.

– N'ose pas me mentir, Salazar _Emrys_ , fils de Myrddin Emrys, dit-elle. Je suis loin d'être stupide. Cela m'a pris un peu de temps, mais je sais maintenant de qui tu es le fils, bien que je ne sois pas encore certaine de savoir comme cela se fait que tu sois encore en vie après toutes ses années.

Les autres le dévisagèrent en entendant la déclaration de Rowena.

– C'est… c'est… Rowena se trompe, n'est-ce pas ? bredouilla Godric.

Le visage de Sal se durcit et il ignora Godric pour répondre froidement à Rowena. Bien entendu, il aurait pu nier pour tenter d'échapper aux accusations de Rowena, mais il avait l'esprit embrumé par le colère et tout ce à quoi il pouvait pensait, c'était de se rendre à Londinium pour aller égorger ce Gobelin. Sal n'avait peut-être jamais été entièrement l'un d'entre eux, mais il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps en leur compagnie pour que son comportement soit influencé par le leur - et l'enseignement qu'on lui avait offert en ces temps-là explosait aujourd'hui au grand jour…

– Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon père biologique, déclara-t-il clairement, toujours aussi glacial. Il s'agit ici de l'homme qui m'a adopté, car j'étais un des fils de sa lignée, lignée dont ma mère m'a fait cadeau, et il souhaitait avoir un fils à ses côtés. Il s'agit ici de mon frère. Atr n'a rien à voir avec cette épée, mais je ne resterai pas les bras croisés alors que le nom de mon frère et mon père adoptif sont roulés dans la boue.

Il se détourna d'eux une fois de plus, seulement pour être stoppé par Helga cette fois-ci.

– Ton père adoptif ? répéta-t-elle.

Sal ne réagit pas.

– Salazar !

Les portes devant lesquelles il se tenait se fermèrent dans un claquement sourd sous la puissance d'une bourrasque. Ce n'était autre que l'œuvre de Rowena.

Le boucan fit sortir Sal de sa torpeur. Il s'arrêta.

– Salazar, reprit Helga. Que veux-tu dire par « ton père adoptif » ?

Sal lui jeta un regard, puis soupira et passa une main sur son front.

– Godric et toi êtes les… descendants de mon jeune frère Medrawd, répondit-il finalement.

– Donc, quand tu parles de ton père, c'est Arthur Pendragon qui te vient en tête ?! s'exclama Peverell, sidéré.

– Vous avez compris, fit sèchement Sal. À présent, laissez-moi passer.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas la raison de _ta_ folie meurtrière envers ce Gobelin, cependant, fit Godric. Tu es… le frère de mon ancêtre, et en tant que tel, il t'a également insulté, mais ne devrais-je pas être celui à poursuivre la créature ? Ils m'ont après tout vendu un héritage m'appartenant de droit si je comprends bien…

– Ce qu'il t'a vendu, il s'agit de _mon_ épée, contra Sal. Chez les Gobelins, l'on me nomme « Morganaadth ». Je suis chef de clan dans leur nation et en tant que tel, je me dois de m'y rendre pour venger mon honneur.

– Oh.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Godric reprit enfin la parole.

– Eh bien... dans ce cas, je peux difficilement t'en empêcher…

– Tu ne pourrais pas, même si tu le voulais, répliqua Sal, ouvrant les battants de la porte pour faire sa sortie. Les autres le regardèrent s'en aller, toujours ébranlés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre ce soir.

 **.**

Ragnuk Premier, roi des Gobelins, était en plein tri de sa paperasse. Il détestait ça, mais bien entendu, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait s'y soustraire si facilement. Il y avait passé toute la journée et après des heures et des heures de monotonie, il commençait sérieusement à espérer que quiconque, pour quoi que ce soit, l'interrompe dans sa routine.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait jusqu'à ce qu'il goûte à la fureur et au goût du fer dans sa bouche, suivie par un brasier glacé d'un chef de clan en colère traversant chacune de ses veines. Ragnuk frissonna.

En tant que roi des Gobelins, il partageait un lien avec tous les chefs de clan et ressentait chacune de leurs émotions dès lors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un périmètre assez restreint de sa personne. Normalement, bien entendu, un chef de clan avait un contrôle suffisant sur celles-ci pour que cela ne dérange pas son roi - et d'après le goût d'ancienneté du sang dans sa bouche, Ragnuk sut que ce chef de clan hors de lui était suffisamment âgé pour facilement pénétrer ses barrières mentales… qu'il le fasse parce qu'il se fichait bien de ce détail devant la fureur qui l'inondait ou parce qu'il voulait en avertir le roi explicitement.

C'était un peu des deux, comprit Ragnuk lorsque la seconde suivante, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas assourdissant et qu'une silhouette humaine, à l'aura de chef de clan et aux yeux froids comme la glace pénétra à l'intérieur.

Ragnuk n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant, mais la magie qui exsudait de sa personne lui paraissait si familière qu'il sut instinctivement que là n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait le chemin de cet homme. Car un homme, c'était ce qu'il était, bien qu'il ne soit définitivement pas entièrement humain…

– Chef de clan, le salua finalement Ragnuk tandis qu'il continuait à fulminer. L'homme ne prononça pas le moindre mot et à la place de ça, il s'empara d'une épée qu'il jeta sur son bureau devant ses yeux. Le roi gobelin l'observa, passant sa main au-dessus du manche sans la toucher, car le faire sans le consentement de son propriétaire était une grave offense auquel aucun Gobelin ne s'abaisserait.

Il connaissait cette épée. Tous les rois se devaient de reconnaître l'épée de chaque clan.

Celui de Morganaadth, un clan d'Originels. Un clan éminent au sein de la nation gobeline. Celui qui en était à la tête était un puissant guérisseur. Pas quelqu'un qu'on aimerait contrarier.

Il étudia l'être à l'apparence humaine et aux yeux froids devant lui. Le chef de clan de Morganaadth, Morganaadth en personne.

– Saisissez-vous-en, mon roi, siffla Morganaadth, la colère perçant sa voix.

Ragnuk haussa un sourcil, mais honora la demande du chef de clan - un chef de clan qui n'était pas réellement l'un de ses sujets, mais qui appartenait néanmoins toujours à la nation gobeline. Le fait qu'il l'ait appelé « mon roi » alors qu'il faisait partie des rares à ne pas avoir à le faire démontrait que la situation était critique.

Il s'en empara, hésitant.

L'épée goûtait le courroux de son propriétaire et son sentiment de trahison, et il était dirigé contre l'un d'entre eux.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda vivement Ragnuk.

– L'enfant de mon frère a eu à payer pour obtenir cette épée, voilà ce qu'il est advenu, siffla furieusement Morganaadth. On a osé lui dire que cette épée avait été forgée pour lui. Dégainez-la !

Ragnuk savait qu'il ne gagnerait rien de bon à refuser cela à un chef de clan aussi furieux et tiraillé par la traîtrise. Il sortit l'épée de son fourreau et lorsqu'il vit la lame, il siffla entre ses dents.

– Qui ? cracha-t-il, tout aussi possédé par la rage.

– L'enfant m'a rapporté le nom de Garnag, répliqua Morganadth. Je veux voir son visage moi-même lorsqu'alors je lui refuserai toute assistance prochaine. Je veux voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux disparaître lorsqu'il comprendra le tort qu'il a osé me causer.

Ragnuk déglutit.

Il savait qu'un guérisseur ne se battait pas, mais mettre l'un d'entre eux en colère était bien la chose la plus stupide à faire. Un guérisseur ne combattait pas. Un guérisseur décidait simplement de ne plus vous reconnaître comme un patient éventuel.

– Gardes ! cria Ragnuk et deux Gobelins déboulèrent.

– Votre Majesté ? s'exprima l'un d'entre eux, jetant des regards inquiets en direction de Morganaadth. Il pouvait après tout sentir le statut de Morganaadth rien qu'à la magie pulsant autour de la silhouette de l'Originel.

– Je veux Garnag devant moi, et tout de suite !

– Bien, Votre Majesté, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Gobelin tant attendu fit enfin son entrée.

– Votre Majesté, fit-il, s'inclinant devant Ragnuk sans prêter la moindre attention au chef de clan se tenant à ses côtés.

– Je requiers des explications, ordonna le roi, brandissant l'épée et la montrant à Garnag.

Ce dernier renifla.

– L'humain a demandé une épée et celle-ci est apparue. J'ai jugé qu'il serait opportun de faire quelques profits avec un idiot de son espèce.

Une fois de plus, la rage de Morganaadth eut un goût de fer et de sang sur la langue du roi.

– Tu oses ternir l'épée d'un chef de clan de ta cupidité ?! siffla Morganaadth. Tu oses mettre mon courroux à l'épreuve simplement pour gagner les quelques sous qui appartiennent à mon clan, un clan de la nation gobeline qui plus est ?!

Garnag leva des yeux moqueurs, mais cette étincelle disparut immédiatement lorsque le pouvoir si familier des chefs de clan le transperça. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Un ch... chef de clan ?! bafouilla-t-il, tremblant sous le regard meurtrier que lui jetait l'homme en face de lui.

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un sourire cruel, un sourire qu'il reconnut comme une condamnation à la peine de mort même sur les traits humains de l'être.

– Je… je ne me permettrai jamais de… de ternir l'honneur d'un clan de la nation ! insista Garnag. Vous… vous ne pouvez faire partie d'un… d'un clan…

Les émeraudes de l'homme brillaient à présent d'une lueur mortelle lui promettant l'enfer. Garnaf frissonna et se tourna immédiatement vers son roi, les yeux suppliants. Le roi détourna le regard et l'effroi le traversa de part en part. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le chef de clan à apparence humaine pour reprendre la parole, sifflant ses mots comme l'aurait fait un serpent...

– Pas un clan ?! C'est ce que tu oses proférer ! souffla-t-il et Garnag trembla lorsque les mots aux accents de fourchelang caressèrent ses oreilles. Tu as tenté de _duper_ mon héritier, tu as _vendu_ mon épée et maintenant tu oses m'insulter en avouant que tu as fait tout ça pour l'argent qui appartient à un clan, _mon_ clan, depuis bien avant ta venue au monde ! Tu me répugnes au plus haut point !

Le chef de clan s'arrêta là et Garnag fut soudain tout à fait conscient de la lame qui caressait sa joue sans jamais percer la peau. Il loucha dessus prudemment et même avec ses yeux traînant sur l'épée, il ne fut pas préparé au tranchant de la dague sorti de nulle part qui le défigura du symbole des traîtres. Garnag releva brusquement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Morganaadth.

Le chef de clan en question le regardait d'un air suffisant.

– Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Toi, Garnag le Cupide, n'est plus de mes sujets. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que la terre que je foule. Tu garderas la marque de ta honte, ainsi plus personne n'osera poser les yeux sur toi. Tu souffriras jusqu'au jour de ta mort, et crois-moi, la mort viendra te chercher. Prie pour que cela arrive plus tôt que tard, car dans le cas contraire tu souffriras infiniment de ma malédiction jusqu'au jour où tu passeras dans l'autre monde.

Morganaadth rengaina son épée et sa dague puis prit congé.

Garnag poussa un soupir. Il avait craint la colère du chef de clan, mais la satisfaction avait pris le dessus, et il se tourna vers son roi, reniflant de mépris.

– Cet humain n'a pas la moindre idée de la manière de se comporter d'un chef de clan, cracha-t-il. Je ne puis imaginer comment il en est devenu un. Je sais que vous, mon roi, vous auriez eu la sagesse de ne pas accorder ce titre à un humain comme lui.

Ragnuk secoua la tête en soupirant.

– Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la portée de ce que tu viens de commettre, Garnag, dit-il. Morganaadth est l'un des plus anciens dans nos rangs, voire le plus ancien chef de clan qui peuple cette terre. En aucun point il ne te faut le contrarier, jamais.

– Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'il m'a marqué du symbole des traîtres ? renifla Garnag. J'ai peut-être perdu mon honneur, mais il y a de pires destins que celui-là.

– En effet, et c'est un des pires que tu viens de subir, répliqua le roi en frissonnant d'horreur. Je me souviens encore de lui me sauvant la vie enfant, et je me rappelle des mots prononcés par mon père lorsqu'il prit connaissance de la destinée de nos attaquants : « Contente-toi de me demander ma dague le jour où je te fais du tort. Je te la donnerai sans rechigner pour que tu puisses en finir avec moi. Ce sera bien certainement préférable à cette punition ».

L'effroi reprit doucement sa place au fond de ses entrailles.

– Une punition ? hésita-t-il. Il n'a rien fait de tel…

– Tu fais erreur. Il t'a maudit de la manière la plus effroyable que ceux comme lui peuvent inventer, rétorqua le roi. Morganaadth a révoqué ton droit à voir un guérisseur. Aucun guérisseur Gobelin n'irait contre l'avis de Morganaadth. Ils suivront à la lettre les mots d'un guérisseur avant de penser à leur filiation.

Garnag devint blanc.

– Un guérisseur ? murmura-t-il.

– Non, Garnag, reprit Ragnuk. _Le_ guérisseur. Morganaadth était le guérisseur en charge lors de la bataille du Grand Nord. Il est l'un de nos meilleurs. Agir contre son avis et celui de son héritier fut un sérieux manque de jugement de ta part.

Garnag pâlit encore davantage et ses doigts tracèrent la marque sanglante sur son visage. Le roi lui jeta un sourire tordu.

– Tu comprends mieux à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Il a mis fin à ta vie dès lors que sa lame a percé ta peau.

Car personne n'irait provoquer la colère d'un guérisseur, et même si Garnag était en mesure de soigner ses propres blessures, il lui faudrait dorénavant prier, car quoi qu'il advienne, aucun guérisseur, maître des potions ou qui que ce soit avec une légère connaissance des arts de guérison ne lèveraient plus jamais un regard sur lui…

Garnag trembla violemment en comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver.

– Mon bon roi... , commença-t-il.

– Non, Garnag, l'interrompit le roi en question. Je ne changerai pas tes fonctions. Tu ne mérites pas mon aide après ce que tu as fait. Je suis le roi. Je ne vais pas contre le sage jugement de mes chefs de clan.

Sur ces mots, Ragnuk congédia Garnag et retourna à sa paperasse. Il avait définitivement eu sa dose d'action pour la journée…

 **.**

Lorsque Sal regagna le château, les autres l'attendaient déjà. Il se débarrassa de ses habits de voyage et retourna son épée à Godric.

– Tiens, prends-là.

Godric cligna des yeux, examinant l'arme en question.

– Elle t'appartient, Salazar, finit-il par dire et Sal s'esclaffa.

– Je l'ai laissé à Gringoods à l'intention des héritiers de mon frère s'ils en avaient l'utilité. Peu m'importe que tu l'aies, porte ou non.

– Dans ce cas… cela me convient, dit-il, s'emparant de l'épée après une seconde d'hésitation.

Sal hocha simplement la tête et quitta le hall. Il était parti suffisamment longtemps, il lui fallait à présent s'occuper de ses Serpentard… même s'il avait déjà une semaine de retard sur les autres…

Le premier cours dans la salle qu'il avait choisie pour enseigner les potions tout au fond des cachots lui donna à nouveau une sensation de gêne. D'autant que ce fut au beau milieu de cette leçon qu'il remarqua avoir choisi la même salle que celle dans laquelle, plus tard, le professeur Snape donnerait ses propres cours.

Pendant le reste de l'heure, il ne cessa de se demander si c'était la chance ou sa propre expérience des cours de potions qui l'avait mené à faire ce choix.

Mentalement, un rire moqueur lui échappa en y repensant.

– J'imagine que Snape se servait de cette salle, car ça a toujours été celle en fonction, fit-il à voix basse. Curieusement, je doute que j'eusse choisi celle-ci si ce n'était pas celle dont se servait Snape à l'époque.

Il réprima un reniflement méprisant.

Plus tard dans la journée, il surprit une conversation entre deux élèves nouvellement répartis chez Gryffondor - non pas qu'il ait quelque indice visuel pour déterminer leur maison. Il n'y avait rien de cela, du moins, pas encore.

Il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'écouter s'il n'avait pas entendu la phrase suivante :

– Père a décidé d'interdire aux Sang-Pur l'entrée dans le royaume.

 _Des Sang-Pur ?_

 _Des Fir Bolg._

Mais pour quelle raison un sorcier voudrait-il empêcher les Fir Bolg de mettre les pieds sur ses terres ?

Sal ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une seule période dans le temps où les sorciers et les Fir Bolg avaient eu une mésentente - à l'exception de leur relation avec les Gobelins. Pour une raison ou une autre, ils semblaient toujours s'agacer mutuellement.

– Pourquoi ? avait répondu l'autre élève, confus.

– Parce qu'ils sont dangereux, avait répondu le premier. Réfléchis-y ! Si leur liberté de mouvement avait été suspendue plus tôt, ton père n'aurait certainement pas été mordu par un Loup-garou !

L'espace d'un instant, Sal pensa à les interrompre, mais il laissa finalement passer sa chance. Cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses d'en discuter avec des enfants. Il fallait qu'il amène le sujet devant les Lords. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il allait garder un œil sur ce type de conversation désormais…

 **.**

La vie reprit son cours.

En un mois seulement, les jeunes prirent leurs marques dans leur nouveau foyer et s'habituèrent aux étranges excentricités que celui-ci présentait grâce aux coups de baguette de Rowena, Godric et Helga.

Puis, Samain arriva enfin - ce qu'on nommerait bien plus tard « Halloween ».

S'ils vivaient encore tous au Manoir, Sal serait parti trois jours avant pour dénicher un lieu isolé et se préparer en vue de la fête.

Mais cette fois était différente des autres. Cette fois, Sal était responsable d'un groupe d'enfants dont il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner.

– Tu ne nous quittes pas ? lui demanda Rowena la veille de Samain.

– Je ne peux pas, lui répondit sincèrement Sal. Je ne peux laisser les plus jeunes, seuls, sans la supervision d'un adulte...

– C'est ce que tu as fait après la moisson, fit remarquer Rowena avec un sourcil haussé.

– Et vous me l'avez tous reproché, rétorqua Sal.

– Dois-je en conclure que tu comptes festoyer en notre compagnie ? demanda Rowena, et Sal secoua la tête.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il connaissait bien la tradition au jour de Samain. On avait en ce jour pour habitude de rester en intérieur et célébrer toute la nuit durant, mais Sal n'avait pas été élevé à la même époque que ses compagnons…

– Je ne fête pas Samain à votre manière, expliqua-t-il doucement. Je ne compte point le célébrer.

Rowena afficha un air surpris.

– Tu ne le célèbres pas comme nous ? Dis-moi donc, … comment est-ce que…

– Il s'agit du jour consacré aux morts, Rena, répondit Sal, le plus sincèrement du monde. Ne me demande pas de festoyer en pareil jour.

Rowena fronça les sourcils, le laissant finalement partir.

Ainsi, le lendemain, tandis que tous les autres festoyaient dans la Grande Salle, Sal pénétra dans la Chambre des Secrets pour se diriger vers sa salle de rituels.

Il s'était préparé à ce moment depuis le solstice d'été.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de dessiner des runes sur le sol de la Chambre. Il ajouta ensuite des potions en certains points cruciaux et de la terre en d'autres. Enfin, il déposa plusieurs lames en plein centre du cercle et en sortit pour procéder à un bain rituel en amont.

Une fois cela accompli, il se posa au milieu du cercle runique, nu comme au premier jour et se mit à imaginer dans son esprit les runes qu'il souhaitait ajouter à la magie du sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il ferma les yeux et la dague à la lame tranchante la plus proche s'éleva par sa seule volonté. L'espace d'un instant, la lame sembla hésiter lorsqu'il expira, se tenant prêt à ce qui allait suivre, puis elle trancha pour la première fois cette nuit-là.

Maintenir en l'air toutes les dagues lui fit complètement perdre le sens du temps qui passait.

Il abandonna son corps, il oublia son esprit.

La seule chose qui existait et dont il était conscient n'était autre que les runes, la peau et les dagues qui les gravaient en son sein.

La magie du sang.

L'une des branches les plus interdites depuis un bon millénaire - depuis le jour où les Romains avaient tué Arthur et une bonne partie des druides sur son territoire.

Sal se fichait bien de savoir que cela ait été proscrit.

Depuis la première fois où Sal avait achevé le rituel de renforcement, Sal avait choisi les fêtes de Samain **[2]** , Imbolc **[3]** , Beltaine **[4]** et Lughnasadh **[5]** pour consolider son pouvoir sur la magie du sang.

Le type de magie du sang dont il se servait servait à renforcer son corps, son esprit, son âme et son noyau magique. Elle ne pouvait être utilisée pour augmenter ses réserves de magie, mais avec le temps, elle pouvait aider à façonner un meilleur accès à son noyau et sa propre endurance dans son utilisation pouvait augmenter. La même chose pouvait être dite vis-à-vis du corps ; on ne pouvait dépasser ses limites naturelles à l'aide de la magie du sang, mais avec cette dernière, on pouvait être en mesure de les atteindre.

Son utilisation permettait également un allongement de la durée de vie - un aspect dont Sal se désintéressait complètement étant donné qu'il pouvait vivre des milliers d'années qu'il s'en serve ou non.

Pour ce qui était de l'âme, elle ouvrait une porte sur ses propres pouvoirs ancestraux et accroissait la connexion avec ceux dont on avait hérité - qu'ils soient d'origine magique, hérités d'un parent non humain ou possédés suite au labeur d'une vie.

Pour l'esprit, la mémoire était affermie - chose dont une fois de plus Sal n'avait pas besoin, mais gagnait tout de même tant que cela faisait partie du rituel - et assistait le mage vis-à-vis des magies étrangères et des intrusions mentales. Simplement dit : c'était une assistance supplémentaire pour ceux qui pensaient que l'occlumencie n'était pas suffisante et que la légilimencie n'était pas assez subtile. Sal avait toujours pensé l'un comme l'autre…

Néanmoins, l'utiliser pour tout ce qui avait à voir à sa magie directement n'était pas des plus facile. Chaque rituel pour aider le flux devait être longuement réfléchi. Non pas qu'utiliser la magie du sang vis-à-vis des trois autres forces n'était pas dangereux, mais lorsque cela concernait le noyau, c'était non seulement dangereux, mais la montée de pouvoir que l'on ressentait à la suite du rituel - et encore une fois, ce n'était pas une augmentation de ses réserves, mais bien une meilleure circulation - était tout bonnement addictive. Sal avait entendu parler de milliers de druides qui s'étaient laissés aller aux sensations et qui étaient morts des pires manières qui soient dans les jours qui suivaient. Si on y cédait, cela se répercutait inévitablement sur sa magie et l'adrénaline ne redescendait plus jamais. Une telle magie brûlait de l'intérieur jusqu'à son dernier souffle - une mort lente et extrêmement douloureuse.

C'était ce rituel que Sal comptait bien pratiquer cette nuit-ci. Il se servait toujours de Samain pour consolider son pouvoir sur sa magie, par le sang. La connexion aux défunts en cette nuit l'aider à s'ancrer à la réalité et à ne pas céder aux sensations.

Les rituels de sang étaient pratiqués tous les deux ans au moins. Il fallait en réaliser fréquemment au risque de perdre le contrôle sur sa magie du sang, chose qui pourrait s'avérer désastreuse. Chaque acquis, chaque perte et tout ce qui gagnait en importance d'un rituel à l'autre devaient être insérés d'une chaîne runique au corps de chair. Parfois, il ne s'agissait que d'une ou deux runes à ajouter à un cercle runique, d'autres, il fallait en imaginer un depuis la première ligne. Sa magie lui disait quoi faire et il s'y appliquait.

Sal était minutieux. Chaque année dans les environs de Samain, il enrichissait les runes destinées à répondre à sa magie, puis lors d'Imbolc pour celles à destination de son âme, Beltaine pour celles de son esprit et ne restait qu'à Lughnasadh celles pour le corps - on pouvait dire que sa magie du sang était comme l'agenda complexifié de sa vie.

La dernière dague atterrit sur le sol. Sal inspira profondément, puis ouvrit les yeux et examina ses blessures. Des runes nouvellement engravées recouvraient son épaule gauche dans son entièreté, sa hanche droite et l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, se mêlant aux cercles runiques brillants sous sa peau. Les runes étaient sanglantes et des gouttes s'échappaient des coupures assénées tout le long de son dos.

Elles étaient à l'image exacte de celles qu'il avait imaginé. Sal poussa un soupir et brisa le cercle runique devant lui.

Un éclair traversa son épaule, sa cuisse et sa hanche, suivit de près par la sensation addictive d'une soudaine montée de pouvoir. Il s'y noyait ! Quelle puissance ! Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait en se moquant du reste du monde, il était plus puissant qu'eux tous !

Salvazsahar haleta, tentant de réprimer le sentiment, sachant très bien ce qui arriverait s'il n'y parvenait pas…

Dix minutes durant, il affronta cette ruée, et le sentiment s'éteignit peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Sal.

Il était éreinté.

Son corps brûlait, même maintenant que les runes s'étaient coulées sous sa peau et étaient entrées en résonance avec les précédentes.

Il était couvert de sang et il tremblait frénétiquement sous la fatigue.

 **.**

Sur le chemin du retour en direction des cachots, Sal se mouvait lentement. Son corps lui faisait terriblement mal. Bien sûr, il s'y était attendu, c'était une occurrence normale après s'être servi de cette branche de la magie en particulier. Résister à un tel pouvoir était toujours laborieux…

– Par Myrddin ! Salazar ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

Sal tressaillit et se retourna pour faire face à celui ayant croisé sa route.

Godric.

– La fête est déjà terminée ? dit-il doucement, sachant très bien que Godric était toujours le dernier à quitter ce genre de célébrations.

– Hm… pas vraiment, répondit Godric, l'air passablement sobre pour quelqu'un sortant d'une telle fête. Habituellement, Godric était le premier saoul.

Sal haussa un sourcil.

– Quelle étrangeté dissimules-tu, Godric ? fit-il. La fête bat son plein et toi tu es là, sobre qui plus est…

Godric ricana.

– Tu as tort, je suis loin d'être sobre, rétorqua-t-il. Je suis là, parce que…

Hésitant, il tendit sa main droite qu'il avait jusque-là tenue dans son dos. Il tenait là un chapeau ; un chapeau ayant presque l'air de posséder un visage - LE chapeau.

Sal explosa presque de joie lorsqu'il reconnut le Choixpeau entre les mains de Godric.

Il ne pouvait pas le montrer évidemment - après tout, il n'avait pas dit aux autres à quel point la répartition des élèves était pénible pour lui…

– Ainsi… tu es là à cause d'un chapeau, dit-il, sarcastique. Un simple chapeau, bien qu'un chapeau des plus étranges, il faut le dire.

– Eum… quelque chose de la sorte, dit Godric, fixant Sal toujours aussi nerveusement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le voir s'évanouir à tout moment. Salvazsahar ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La fatigue avait une telle emprise sur lui qu'il pourrait bien perdre conscience à l'instant.

– Quelque chose de la sorte ? répéta Sal, tentant d'ignorer ses jambes frêles.

– Euh… eh bien… vois-tu… je... , balbutia Godric avant de relever soudain le menton. D'une manière que je ne m'explique pas, je l'ai, il semblerait, enchanté. Je ne sais comment, mais… il s'est soudain mis à parler et ne s'est plus arrêté depuis. Rowena était furieuse et m'a aspergé d'eau glacée pour me faire dégriser avant de me jeter hors de la salle de fête et de m'y interdire l'accès jusqu'à ce que je trouve de quoi lever le sort…

– Eh, Godric… je sais que tu es saoul, mais même toi devrais être capable de te rendre compte que ce chapeau ne parle pas, fit Sal, zyeutant le chapeau silencieux, confus. Il savait qu'un jour viendrait où ce chapeau serait doté de parole, mais ce n'était pour l'instant pas le cas.

– Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas tout. Sortilège de stupéfixion, dit Godric, embarrassé. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne voulait pas se taire.

– Ah… oui, je vois. Dans ce cas, amuse-toi bien, dit Sal avant de se retourner pour continuer sa route vers les cachots.

– Attends, Salazar ! tonna Godric et l'une de ses mains s'abattit sur l'épaule de Sal. Ce dernier sursauta, cette fois plus violemment. Il avait fallu qu'il choisisse l'épaule gauche…

– Par Myrddin ! Salazar !

Godric laissa tomber le chapeau et avant qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, le fondateur de la maison des Gryffon força sur sa tunique pour venir dénuder son épaule gauche.

Elle était toujours couverte de sang et la peau était furieusement rougie. Les coupures en elle-même s'étaient refermées , mais des bleus violets et verdâtres parsemaient sa peau rouge là où il y avait eu des coupures qu'il n'avait pas encore bien nettoyées. On avait presque l'impression que son épaule avait été la cible d'un Mage en plein exercice d'entraînement. Sal grimaça rien qu'à le voir.

Godric laissa échapper un halètement horrifié.

– Salazar ! Par Myrddin et Morgana, qu'as-tu passé ta soirée à faire ?!

Sal lança un regard méfiant envers Godric. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa magie du sang à qui que ce soit. Il savait très bien ce qu'en pensaient les sorciers de ce temps.

– Salazar ?

– Je… je doute que tu veuilles le savoir, Godric, dit-il, ses pensées résonnantes de la voix d'Hermione lorsqu'elle lui avait conté la raison du bannissement de Salazar Serpentard…

Godric examina l'épaule de Sal, puis fronça les sourcils.

– Je pense que c'est au contraire ce que je veux, dit-il. Je ne sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais ton épaule est en bien mauvais état.

Comme s'il cherchait à souligner ses propos, Godric fit courir ses doigts sur la peau torturée. Sal siffla de douleur.

– Godric !

– Ne commence pas, Sal, fit Godric. Il faut que je détermine la gravité des dégâts.

– Ce n'est pas trop grave, répondit-il, tentant d'échapper au toucher de Godric. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

– Salazar ! N'y va pas par quatre chemins !

Salvazsahar hésita un autre moment, mais lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Godric, il comprit que son ami ne céderait pas, tant que Sal ne lui aurait pas dit la vérité.

Il soupira.

– Il s'agit d'un rituel, répondit-il le plus sincèrement possible.

Godric fronça les sourcils.

– Un rituel ? répéta-t-il. Sa voix n'avait pas l'air de l'accabler et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour prendre son courage à deux mains et expliciter sa pensée.

– De magie du sang, dit-il et Godric haleta, regardant Sal avec incertitude.

– La magie du sang ? fit-il et cette fois, Sal entendit clairement l'accusation dans sa voix.

L'espace d'un moment, Sal ressentit un besoin irrépressible de s'excuser auprès de son ami, mais à la place redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens..

– C'est cela, de la magie du sang, Godric. La même que l'on m'a enseigné, enfant.

Godric le dévisagea.

– Enfant ?! Tu vas me dire que ton père - ton père, _Myrddin Emrys_ \- t'a enseigné la magie du sang lorsque tu étais jeune enfant ?

Sal soupira.

– Godric, dit-il finalement, se rapprochant du mur pour s'y appuyer lorsque ses jambes perdirent en force. Connais-tu la date de ma naissance ?

Godric cligna des yeux avant de secouer simplement la tête.

– Tu ne l'as jamais…

– Je suis né il y a des milliers d'années de ça, Godric, avoua-t-il. Lorsque j'ai reçu mon enseignement, il n'y avait alors aucune baguette. Les rituels, les runes, les potions et la magie du sang, tout ça n'est autre que la magie qui a guidé mon apprentissage. J'ai peut-être appris à me servir d'une baguette comme vous le faites, mais ça ne fait pas moins un druide de ma personne. Je ne cesserai pas d'user de la magie que l'on m'a apprise autrefois simplement parce que vous avez décidé qu'elle appartenait aux Ténèbres.

Godric se mordit les lèvres et Sal poussa un énième soupir.

– Je t'en prie, Godric. Dis-le-moi si tu ne peux l'accepter. Je préférerais le savoir si tu as l'intention de m'asséner le coup de grâce pour cela.

Sal savait ne pas pouvoir rester si Godric ne pouvait l'accepter comme il lui était toujours apparu. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de détruire cette école sur un conflit entre lui et le fondateur de la maison de Gryffondor.

– Salazar, dit-il finalement, hésitant. Veux-tu… veux-tu apprendre la magie du sang à nos apprentis ?

– En aucun cas.

Sal secoua la tête.

– Je vous en aurais parlé si ça avait été le cas. Il est possible que je demande aux autres d'ajouter quelques rituels de sang à notre champ de force d'ici quelques années pour la protection de nos apprentis contre les Arts Sombres, mais je ne leur ai rien appris ce qui les concerne pour le moment.

Godric le dévisagea de près, puis hocha la tête.

– Laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, dit-il.

Sal le fixa.

– C'est tout ? Je te réponds par la négative et ta seule réponse est : « Laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre » ?

Godric haussa les épaules.

– Que pourrais-je dire d'autre ? dit-il. Je pense te connaître, Salazar. Tu ne nous as jamais menti auparavant. Ainsi, si tu me dis que tu ne leur as pas enseigné de magie du sang, alors dans ce cas, je te crois. Cela ne veut cependant pas dire que je vais simplement accepter que tu la pratiques, mais nous pouvons remettre cette conversation à plus tard jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne tes appartements.

Salvazsahar observa prudemment son ami, avant de hocher la tête.

– Très bien, dit-il en se détachant doucement du mur. Ses jambes tremblaient, il n'y avait plus le moindre doute là-dessus maintenant et il n'était pas certain d'être en mesure de parvenir à regagner sa chambre sans s'effondrer.

– Laisse-moi t'apporter mon aide, dit Godric et il s'approcha, l'air de vouloir lui servir d'appui.

– N'oublie pas ton chapeau parlant, commenta-t-il sèchement. Godric rit simplement, le ramassa et se rapprocha de Sal. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier le laissa faire.

Avec l'aide de Godric, ils atteignirent ses appartements en quelques minutes à peine. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient toujours, et lorsque Godric le fit s'asseoir dans une chaise et tenta de lui retirer sa tunique ruinée, Sal arrêta son geste.

– Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, dit-il. Merci.

Au lieu de partir, néanmoins, Godric se contenta de reculer d'un pas ou deux.

– Comptes-tu rester là à me regarder me dévêtir ? se moqua Sal.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourcil délicatement haussé.

– Comptes-tu dormir par terre si tu tombes avant d'atteindre ton lit ? contra le fondateur des Griffons.

Sal renifla moqueusement.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'use de la magie du sang, dit-il. Je peux très bien m'en sortir sans à t'avoir sur le dos.

– C'est toi qui le dis, rétorqua Godric, indifférent, toujours planté au même endroit. Durant quelques secondes, Sal le fixa, l'air coléreux, puis il finit par soupirer, achevant finalement de retirer son haut, avant de s'occuper du reste.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les yeux de Godric parcourir son corps, notant chaque cicatrice, chaque ecchymose, passant sur lui un regard clinique qui lui servait à évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Sal pouvait déjà voir l'horreur s'inscrire dans sa gestuelle lorsqu'il aperçut le nombre de cicatrices - notamment celles dont il avait écopé lors de la bataille de Camelot.

Puis les yeux de son ami se détournèrent et il s'occupa en faisant venir à lui un bol rempli d'eau qu'il fit chauffer avant d'invoquer quelques morceaux de tissus.

– Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à nettoyer tout ce sang, proposa-t-il.

Sal jeta un regard nerveux à la surface de l'eau.

– Ce n'est que de l'eau, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il et Godric hocha la tête. Il hésita l'espace de quelques secondes, avant d'incliner finalement la tête, signalant à Godric son autorisation.

L'autre fondateur lui offrit un sourire, déposa le bol sur la table qui se trouvait à côté de la chaise de Sal et tendit l'un des linges à Salvazsahar. Il le contourna pour avoir une meilleure vue de son dos et lorsqu'il entreprit d'éponger le sang qui avait coulé de son épaule, il reprit enfin la parole.

– La cicatrice sur ton torse, commença Godric, peu sûr de lui, mais bien trop curieux pour ne pas demander, ne devrais-tu pas en être mort ? Elle m'a l'air mortelle, de ce que je peux en juger, je me trompe ?

Salvazsahar renifla moqueusement.

– Y a-t-il une raison concrète pour que tu me demandes cela ou est-ce seulement de la curiosité ?

– Euh… en fait… je…

Sal rit doucement en entendant son ami bafouiller, embarrassé.

– De la simple curiosité, donc, remarqua-t-il, riant silencieusement à l'absence de réponse qu'il reçut.

– Il faut dire qu'elles ne paient pas de mine ! tenta Godric de se défendre. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je ne pose _aucune_ question !

Sal tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil.

– Moi qui pensais que tu chercherais à savoir si j'étais un danger quelconque à l'égard de nos apprentis et au lieu de ça, tout ce qui t'intéresse, ce sont de juteux faits d'armes.

– Des faits d'armes ? répéta Godric, intéressé. Tu as combattu lors d'une guerre ?

Sal haussa les épaules, sifflant lorsqu'un éclair le traversa.

– Lors de plusieurs, répondit-il finalement. Je suis guérisseur, Godric. Crois-moi, en tant que tel, tu atterris toujours inévitablement sur-le-champ de bataille, s'il y a une guerre aux alentours.

Godric lui lança un regard pensif.

– Parfois, j'oublie que tu es un guérisseur accompli, dit le fondateur de Gryffondor et Sal tourna un regard atterré vers son ami.

– Tu vas me dire que tu oublies ce que je suis après que je t'aie pratiquement tiré des bras de la Mort en personne ? fit-il, ahuri. Tempête et brasier, comment se fait-il que tu puisses oublier être presque mort lors de notre première rencontre ?

– Je ne suis pas mort, à ce que je sache, fit Godric, haussant les épaules. Et c'était il y a des années !

Il s'interrompit l'espace de quelques secondes avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sal.

– Non pas que je puisse voir que le temps est passé en te regardant.

Sal cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

– Comment ? Qu'est-ce...

Ce fut au tour de Godric de le regarder, incrédule.

– C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as pas vieilli depuis ladite rencontre ? fit-il remarquer, sarcastique. Sal haussa un sourcil.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Eh bien, je suis un LeFay, dit Godric comme si c'était une réponse évidente.

– Et ?

– Et nous les LeFay vieillissons plus lentement que les autres sorciers, conclut Godric, roulant les yeux en constatant que c'était évident pour tout le monde à l'exception de Sal.

– Et qu'en est-il de Rowena et Peverell ? demanda Sal.

– Quelque chose à voir avec leurs parents, répondit Godric. Je n'ai jamais vraiment demandé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que leurs parents étaient très étranges et qu'ils les ont abandonnés lorsqu'ils ont eu la vingtaine.

– Ah.

Sal avait suspecté qu'ils descendaient des Fir Bolg, mais jusqu'à présent il n'en avait jamais eu la moindre preuve. Néanmoins, que ceux-ci les aient laissés s'acclimater seuls au monde lors de leur vingt ans appuyait ses doutes. Les Fir Bolg ne pouvaient prendre forme humaine plus de trente ans d'affilée - et rester autant de temps sous cette forme rendait la transformation impossible pour le reste de leur vie par la suite. Ainsi, il n'était pas plus étrange que cela que les parents de Rowena et Peverell soient partis à un tel âge. D'autant plus s'ils avaient pris forme humaine dix ans avant leur naissance, mais de ça, il ne pouvait être sûr.

– Mais toi, Sal, ne devrais-tu pas avoir vieilli ? demanda Sal, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Sal cligna des yeux, déboussolés, avant de rire brièvement.

– As-tu également oublié qui je suis, Godric ? demanda-t-il, incrédule à nouveau.

– Hm ?

Godric lui jeta un regard confus.

– Godric, fit Sal, patient. Je suis le fils de Myrddin Emrys et le fils adoptif d'Arthur Pendragon, le frère adoptif de Medrawd LeFay, ton ancêtre. Ne t'est-il jamais apparu que je sois bien plus âgé que je ne parais ?

– Oh, fit Godric, dévisageant Sal. Mais comment es-tu parvenu à vivre si longtemps ? Je veux dire, ne devrais-tu pas déjà être mort ?

Sal renifla juste et pointa la cicatrice à l'air mortel barrant son torse.

– Il semble que la Mort ne veuille pas de moi, Godric, répondit Sal.

Godric l'observa, l'air pensif.

– Si tu le dis, je te crois, dit-il finalement.

Il hésita une fois de plus avant de faire de nouveau parler sa curiosité.

– Ton père t'a réellement enseigné l'art de la magie du sang ? Après tout, cette branche appartient aux Arcanes Interdites et ton père, Myrddin, est connu pour être un sorcier de Lumière…

Sal sourit moqueusement.

– Le sens du bien et du mal a changé avec le temps, Godric, expliqua-t-il. À l'époque dans laquelle j'ai grandi, il était normal de s'en servir. Les rituels et les potions étaient les branches favorites dans l'usage de la magie. Pour nous, la magie du sang n'appartenait pas aux Ténèbres, mais n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de prendre le contrôle de notre don.

– Mais étant donné ce que cela signifie aujourd'hui, pour quelle raison n'as-tu pas cessé de t'en servir ?

– Parce que j'en suis incapable, répondit-il sincèrement et Godric lui lança un regard estomaqué.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sal poussa un soupir.

– La magie du sang peut être mortelle si tu…

Il s'interrompit, non content de la tournure de sa phrase.

– Il y a rituels et _rituels_ , Godric, reprit-il. Les premiers rituels que pratique un druide lui servent à renforcer son corps pour supporter les suivants. Après cela vient l'Éveil du sang. Si ce dernier n'est pas effectué, on peut très bien cesser d'en pratiquer quand on le souhaite. Mais après l'Éveil, tu te dois de perpétuer la pratique de la magie du sang, au risque de perdre le contrôle sur ta magie et plus tard, sur ton esprit. Ça n'apporterait ainsi rien de bon d'arrêter.

– Je vois…, fit Godric, les yeux écarquillés. Ainsi, tu es forcé de le faire ? Tu perdrais la tête dans le cas contraire, si je comprends bien ?

– C'est exact, répondit Sal, avant de hausser les épaules. Mais peu importe la forme que prend la magie dont on use, il y a toujours un revers.

– Je ne vois pas où est le revers dans la mienne, moqua Godric.

Sal haussa un sourcil.

– Laisse-moi briser ton bout de bois et on en reparlera, contra-t-il.

– Si tu faisais ça, je ne pourrais plus utiliser la magie… Oh !

– Oui, oh.

Sal secoua la tête, amusé.

– Comme je te l'ai dit, toutes les formes de magie ont leur défaut. Tu n'as pas suffisamment de contrôle sans ta baguette et je dois pratiquer la magie du sang une année sur deux pour garder la mienne sous contrôle.

– Tu ne peux donc rien y faire, conclut Godric.

Sal haussa les épaules. Bien sûr, il pourrait la pratiquer moins fréquemment, mais au final, Godric avait raison : il serait incapable d'arrêter.

– Et tu es sûr que tu ne comptes pas l'enseigner à nos apprentis ?

Sal soupira

– Je pensais à leur parler des protections, dit-il, peu sûr.

Godric fronça les sourcils.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Car tu m'as dis que les textes existaient toujours. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils sombrent dans la folie simplement parce qu'ils ont décidé un jour de s'amuser avec lesdits textes. Et il y en a qui le feront, même avec cet avertissement. Il ne faut pas se leurrer à ce propos.

Godric fronça à nouveau les sourcils, puis finit par acquiescer.

– Tu as sûrement raison, dit-il. Mais si tu le fais, je te prie d'en parler aux autres avant.

Sal hocha la tête, surpris que Godric ne souhaite pas interférer, mais ravi également. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à faire cela dans le dos des autres.

– J'en ai terminé, conclut-il avant de faire disparaître le chiffon ensanglanté dont il s'était servi pour son dos.

– Je te remercie.

Godric fit un signe de tête et se détourna de lui lorsqu'il se rhabilla. Lorsqu'il lui fit à nouveau face, il avait entre les mains le chapeau parlant à présent silencieux.

– Hm, une autre question, Sal, hésita-t-il. Pourrais-tu… pourrais-tu m'aider avec _ça_ ?

Sal rit simplement.

– J'ai peut-être une idée sur la manière dont nous pourrions nous en servir, répondit-il. Donne-le-moi.

Lorsque, plus tard dans la journée - il était plus de minuit après tout lorsque Godric était parti - il informa les autres fondateurs de son projet en ce qui concernait le chapeau enchanté dégoulinant de sarcasme et leur demanda d'y insérer certains traits de leur personnalité, ils lui jetèrent tous un regard étrange. Néanmoins, ils firent comme demandé lorsqu'il leur avoua qu'il souhaitait s'en servir pour la répartition.

– Bon débarras, fut la seule chose qu'ajouta Peverell après avoir écouté Sal - et il fut immédiatement choisi pour abriter le Choixpeau pour le reste de l'année. Ainsi, par tradition, le Choixpeau ne quitta plus jamais le bureau de Peverell.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT :**_ _En relisant mon dernier chapitre dans le présent et en y réfléchissant davantage, je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais pu traduire ce que j'ai nommé les "Grandes Familles" par un autre terme : les "Clans". Les deux sont correctes à la traduction. Disons que le premier est plus littéral (vo : Grand Family) et que historiquement le deuxième convient également._

 _Ainsi je vous invite à choisir votre terme préféré !_

 _a) Grande Famille_

 _b) Clan_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des conseils, des propositions ou si vous souhaitez juste discuter ^^_

 _Des bisous !_

* * *

 **[1]** = Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ayant déjà traduit la version anglaise de « Pou'd Lard » (Haugh's Wards), et les deux versions n'ayant rien à voir, j'ai dû apporter quelques modifications à la véritable explication quant à la provenance du nom en question. En réalité, l'auteure explique que les cuvettes de submersion en question sont appelées « haugh » par les natifs et avec les protections (« wards » en anglais) du château les entourant, cela donne « Haugh's Wards ». J'ai fait au mieux pour donner une explication qui a du sens en français même si elle diverge fortement de la version anglaise… J'espère ne pas vous décevoir à ce propos ^^

 **[2]** = Samain est la première des quatre grandes fêtes religieuses de l'année celtique, fêtée aux environs de notre 1ᵉʳ novembre. C'est aussi le nom d'Halloween et du mois de novembre dans les langues gaéliques. Cette fête marque le début et la fin de l'année celtique, et annonce le début du Temps Noir. En effet Samain n'appartient ni à l'année qui se termine ni à celle qui commence : c'est un jour en dehors du temps qui permet aux vivants de rencontrer les défunts.

 **[3]** = Imbolc est une fête religieuse celtique irlandaise, qui est célébrée le 1ᵉʳ février. Ce sabbat est célébré en l'honneur de la fin de l'hiver, du retour à la vie et du printemps. C'est une fête tournée vers la lumière, l'espoir et le retour du soleil où l'on allume de nombreuses chandelles. Dans les civilisations celtes, de grands bûchers étaient allumés pour aider la renaissance du soleil et hâter la venue du printemps.

 **[4]** = Beltaine est la troisième des quatre grandes fêtes religieuses de l'année celtique et est fêtée le 1ᵉʳ mai. Elle marque la fin de la saison sombre et le début de la saison claire. Elle est aussi nommée « La nuit des sorcières ».

 **[5]** = Le sabbat de Lughnasadh, aussi appelé Lammas, est célébré lors du 1ᵉʳ août, mais ne fût pas toujours fêtée à cette date précise puisqu'elle correspondait à l'origine à la première récolte.. Cette période permet de s'ouvrir au changement de saison, et de s'unir aux énergies de la nature. Les forces du Dieu décroissent, au fur et à mesure que le Soleil se lève toujours plus au sud chaque jour. C'est donc une fête célébrant la royauté, et plus particulièrement le rôle de redistribution des richesses que représente le roi. C'est un temps de trêve militaire célébrant la paix, l'amitié, l'abondance et la prospérité du royaume.


	34. Chapter 33: 900-1000 AD Prejudice

_J'avance bien avec le récap, j'ai quasiment terminé la partie la plus longue, et avec l'auteure, nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour nous occuper du plus gros de la partie la plus compliquée pendant les vacances. Je fais ce récap autant pour vous que pour les followers anglophones, donc XD bonjour le boulot XD mais je pense que je pourrais vous le soumettre d'ici janvier, bien que je ne promette rien ^^'_

 _J'espère que tout le monde comprend de quoi je parle XD_

 _Des bisous par milliers~_

* * *

 **RARs : **

**Rome7 :** Un énorme MERCI pour tous tes compliments, je ne sais quoi dire de plus si ce n'est que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des followers comme toi… Aussi, si tu aimes les conflits, j'avais promis une tempête, et tempête il y a ;) Je t'avoue qu'au début je préférais les passages dans le présent, puis ça m'a été égal pendant un long moment par la suite. Comme tu le dis, on en apprend tellement d'un côté comme d'un autre. Mais aujourd'hui je meurs à petits feux de ne pas avoir les chapitres dans le présent à la suite ! L'auteure est légèrement sadique XD surtout vu ce qu'il se passe, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans une petite trentaine de chapitres XD Quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une très bonne lecture pour ce long chapitre ^^

 **Lyrellys :** Tu en apprendras encore davantage sur le conflit Gryffondor/Serpentard dans ce chapitre, une vraie tempête ! XD Qu'as-tu penser de Lost in the Sand of Time ?! L'auteure est tellement adorable en plus ! C'est grâce à elle en partie que j'ai vraiment commencé à m'intégrer dans la communauté ff. Elle a vraiment créé tout un groupe de fans autour d'elle, et toutes ses fictions sont vraiment supers ! Mdrr instant promo. Où as-tu vu que je n'aime pas le pairing Severus/Hermione ? Parce que j'accepte tous les pairings du moment que l'intrigue tient la route, mettre tout le monde avec tout le monde ne m'a jamais dérangé XD Concernant les Malfoire, tout sera dévoilé à l'avenir, pas d'inquiétudes ! Snape est un personnage sur lequel il est déjà biaisé sachant qu'il l'a connu avant sa transformation. Puis, bien qu'il sache que l'influence de Dumby compte, Snape n'est pas tout blanc. C'est quelqu'un qui en a subit beaucoup et qui a pris toutes les mauvaises décisions ensuite. Sal est bien conscient de sa responsabilité et de sa partialité, et celles-ci ne viennent pas de Dumbledore. Sur ces mots, je te fais de gros bisous, te souhaite d'excellentes fêtes, et une bonne lecture !

 **tenshi-no-yoru :** Les évolutions tant attendus sont dans ce chapitre, mais encore plusieurs surprise (du moins, je pense à une d'entre elles en particulier) t'attende encore les concernant ! Une excellente lecture et de très bonnes fêtes !

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** Godric est un personnage qui évolue pas mal, et malheureusement, il est très TRÈS influençable. Donc bien qu'il soit ouvert à ce moment-là, cela ne veut rien dire concernant l'avenir. J'avais promis une tempête et tempête il y a ici ! Une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes !

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Et Sal n'a pas fini d'en dévoiler ! Godric ne va pas être content XD Des bisous et de bonnes fêtes ;)

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Voilà qu'arrive la tempête, bouuuhouuuuhouuuu XD Une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes !

 **adenoide :** Merci bien :) Je te souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et une excellente lecture, je l'espère !

* * *

 _Je souhaite à tout le monde de passer les meilleures fêtes possibles, allez, du courage !_

* * *

 _ **prejudice**_

 **Quelque part entre l'an 900 et 1000 après. J-C.**

Les réels ennuis pointèrent leur nez trois ans après, lorsque Sal décida de faire adopter son projet concernant les demoiselles.

Le Conseil des Hauts Lords était toujours aussi assourdissant qu'à l'habitude, néanmoins, cette fois-ci, au lieu de discuter de questions essentielles, ses membres jasaient à propos de simples rumeurs.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait un de ces Sang-Pur immortels errant sur les terres et chassant sorciers et sorcières sans exception, fit Lord Gaunt. Nous devrions considérer ce que nous sommes prêts à faire afin de l'empêcher de rejoindre nos îles. Je me fiche bien qu'il cause des ravages sur le continent, mais cela ne se passera pas ainsi chez nous, pas sous notre règne !

– Êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agit d'un Sang-Pur _immortel_ ? demanda Peverell, un sourcil haussé.

Lord Gaunt renifla de dégoût.

– J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il a été décapité. Trois jours après, il semble être revenu à la vie pour se venger de ses « bourreaux », répliqua Lord Gaunt, l'air hanté.

Peverell fronça les sourcils.

– Même un Sang-Pur n'aurait pas était en mesure d'y survivre, contra-t-il.

– De toute évidence, vous avez tort ! moqua Lord Gaunt. Et il nous faut protéger notre peuple ! S'il existe bien un Sang-Pur capable de survivre en de telles circonstances, il nous faut trouver un moyen de l'écarter avant qu'il ne nous nuise.

– Je le répète, aucun Sang-Pur ne serait capable d'y survivre, du moins, pas sans l'aide des Arcanes Interdits, objecta Peverell.

– Comme s'il existait un moyen de devenir immortel avec une telle magie ! tonna un autre Lord, suivi par une multitude d'autres voix, approuvant ses propos.

– Il en existe bien un, interrompit finalement la douce voix de Sal. Le silence tomba.

– Vous en semblez bien sûr, fit Lord Selwyn, un sourcil haussé. Sal haussa simplement les épaules.

– J'en ai déjà entendu parler, répondit-il. C'est une vile manière d'obtenir l'immortalité, mais c'en est une.

Lord Gaunt claqua de la langue.

– Pour ma part, je pense que vous êtes un peu trop jeune pour savoir de quoi vous parlez. Croyez-moi quand je dis qu'il n'existe _aucune_ façon de gagner l'immortalité.

Sal ouvrit la bouche pour contester, cependant Lord McGonagall fut plus rapide que lui.

– Il n'a pas tort, mon cher, dit-il. Il n'y a définitivement aucune façon d'obtenir l'immortalité en passant par ce type d'Arcanes.

– Exactement, ce n'est sûrement que ces Sang-Pur et leurs capacités contre nature, fit un autre. Je parie qu'il en existe un de ceux-là possédant le pouvoir de l'immortalité, et c'est sûrement lui qui cause autant de ravages sur le continent.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est impossible de…

– Oh, taisez-vous donc, Peverell ! Nous savons tous que vous êtes un expert les concernant, mais il y a des choses que même _vous_ ignorez !

– Et c'est pour celles-ci que ma sœur est là, claqua Peverell. Cette fois-ci, des ricanements purent être entendus venant de plusieurs directions.

– Eh bien, moi, au moins, je n'ai pas eu la moindre hésitation avant de bannir tous les Sang-Pur de mes terres, raconta un autre Lord. Même si la bête n'est pas immortelle, le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie nous prouve qu'il vaut mieux exclure tout ce qui nous paraît contre nature. Ce que sont les Sang-Pur, comme vous le savez.

Sal renifla, alors que d'autres Lords acquiesçaient à contrecœur.

Lord Selwyn soupira.

L'espace de quelques instants, il y eut une accalmie dans la conversation, puis les Lords décidèrent finalement d'entamer les déclarations officielles.

– Je propose un vote afin de savoir si nous bannissons tout Sang-Pur de notre territoire ou si la décision doit revenir individuellement à chaque Lord et ses terres, fit celui ayant déjà pris l'initiative de les écarter des siennes. Un second Lord appuya sa proposition.

Lord Gaunt et Lord Selwyn froncèrent les sourcils de concert, avant que ce dernier n'accepte finalement d'organiser le vote.

Sal fut horrifié du nombre de personnes ayant voté pour l'exclusion complète et immédiate. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour instaurer une loi, mais il y en avait déjà bien trop à son goût.

– La proposition de loi est rejetée, conclut Lord Selwyn. Entre autres, nous devrions cesser de nous fier à de simples rumeurs et leur faire prendre une telle ampleur. Il y a bien d'autres sujets d'importance méritant notre attention…

La réunion reprit donc son cours habituel et ils discutèrent des points essentiels, tels que les échanges, l'état des récoltes, la division du territoire, une ou deux propositions de mariage ayant de l'importance pour tous les Lords, et finalement, ils en vinrent à Pou'd Lard.

Ce fut suite aux louanges exprimées par Lord Gaunt à propos de leur académie que Sal décida de frapper.

– Je ne peux que vous remercier, Lord Gaunt, pour vos courtoises paroles, glissa-t-il lorsque ce dernier en eut terminé avec son monologue. Nous les acceptons volontiers. Toujours est-il que tout ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que cela le devrait dans notre chère académie, et je m'excuse par avance à l'idée de miner cette réunion par la proposition que je vais vous soumettre. Mais elle est aussi importante pour moi qu'elle est délicate à concrétiser. La vérité est cependant que ma requête pourrait probablement aider immensément notre établissement à l'avenir, si vous l'acceptez, j'entends bien.

– N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes, Lord Serpentard, fit Lord McGonagall. Faites-nous donc part de votre proposition et nous verrons ensuite s'il nous est plaisant de vous l'accorder.

Sal hocha la tête et se leva. Cela faisait deux bonnes années que le Conseil s'était mis à l'appeler « Lord Serpentard ». Ce n'avait été qu'une raillerie en premier lieu, mais rapidement, Sal et Godric s'étaient vus dépourvu de leur nom de famille d'origine et, un par un, tous les Seigneurs s'étaient mis à adopter les noms dont ils se servaient à Pou'd Lard.

– Vous l'avez dit vous-même : nous apprenons davantage aux jeunes hommes que ne le pourrait un maître seul, commença-t-il. Mais il se trouve que toute cette connaissance est autant un bienfait qu'une atteinte envers nos garçons.

– Une atteinte ?

Les Seigneurs échangèrent des regards confus.

– C'est cela : une atteinte à leur personne. Jusqu'ici, les hommes ayant reçu une éducation par un maître respectaient leurs femmes, car ils savaient qu'elles avaient reçu le même enseignement magique, ici de la part de leur père et non d'un maître. Seulement, j'entends à présent entre les murs mêmes de Pou'd Lard que les dames n'ont plus que pour utilité d'engendrer des héritiers. Ce tout nouveau développement m'interpelle au vu du statut que l'on a toujours accordé aux femmes jusqu'à aujourd'hui en notre société.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment. Il se contentait de déformer légèrement la réalité - sans compter les petites manipulations auxquelles il s'était adonné en envoyant ses Serpentard discuter de ce sujet exact dans les environs des autres fondateurs.

 _Le feu et la glace soient bénis pour la présente absence des couleurs sur leurs uniformes !_

– Lord Gryffondor ? Lord Grim ? fit Lord McGonagall, le ton inquiet. Il était clair qu'il souhaitait leur opinion en la matière.

– J'ai bien peur que Sal n'exagère point, soupira Peverell. Godric, Rowena, Helga et moi-même avons également entendu de tels propos de leurs bouches…

 _Définitivement, le manque de moyen pour déterminer qui appartenait à quelle maison était une aubaine._

Les Seigneurs présents froncèrent ensemble les sourcils.

– Dites-moi, Lord Serpentard, avez-vous la moindre idée de la manière dont le problème pourrait être résolu ? demanda Lord McGonnagall.

– J'y ai longuement pensé, répondit Sal en inclinant la tête. La solution qui me paraît la plus crédible serait de faire parvenir aux jeunes filles le même enseignement qu'aux garçons. Je propose donc qu'elles aient accès libre à Pou'd Lard.

Un raffut monstre se saisit des aristocrates, et Sal dut lever la main et patienter quelques minutes avant de pouvoir continuer.

– Bien entendu, je suis au fait des problèmes que cela engendrera. Il ne serait certainement pas décent pour les hommes de vivre avec les jeunes femmes. Je vous propose donc qu'elles disposent de leurs propres dortoirs dans leurs maisons respectives. L'entrée à ceux-ci sera enchantée de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient accessibles qu'à elles. Lorsqu'elles se rendront en classe, elles se déplaceront par groupe et un elfe de maison les y accompagnera. Elles siégeront à une table différente dans le Grand Hall et elles seront autorisées à emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque pour les feuilleter dans leurs dortoirs. Le château bénéficiera d'un champ de protection qui empêchera les garçons d'avoir une approche désagréable envers les jeunes filles non mariées ou celles dont ils ne sont pas l'époux. J'ai moi-même imaginé des protections qui feront la distinction entre ce qui est convenable et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Il n'avait pas été simple de les créer et cela lui avait pris une bonne partie de son temps libre ces trois dernières années, mais cela en valait la peine, il en avait la certitude.

– Aussi, tous les instructeurs qui viendront enseigner à Pou'd Lard dorénavant devront faire le Serment de ne pas se conduire de manière inappropriée à l'égard des jeunes à leur charge. Chaque jeune fille se verra donner le nom de l'elfe responsable d'elle si elle souhaite se déplacer seule dans le château ou si elle requiert une assistance lors d'une situation compliquée. De cette manière, la convenance reste épargnée et les rumeurs se dissiperont définitivement.

Les Seigneurs échangèrent de nouveaux regards pleins d'incertitudes. L'hésitation était encore palpable.

– N'oubliez pas que ce sont elles qui enseigneront les premières à leurs enfants. Bien avant que les jeunes garçons n'entrent à Pou'd Lard, ce seront elles qu'ils auront en guise de référence sur ce qui s'applique à la magie. De plus, une jeune dame qui en sait davantage sur ce don dénichera certainement un meilleur contrat de mariage qu'une dame qui n'y connaît presque rien. Si elles obtiennent de nouveau une éducation similaire à celle des hommes, leurs mérites s'accumuleront et, lorsque les hommes quitteront notre académie, si le sort le veut bien, ils se considéreront alors comme égaux.

Les nobles partageaient un sinistre regard.

Il les avait coincés. Sal sourit - du moins, c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce que les premières questions ne soient posées.

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent un pur cauchemar. Sal fut interrogé sans aucune pitié avant que les Lords ne décident finalement de reculer le vote de deux jours pour qu'ils puissent considérer l'idée.

Ce temps écoulé, ils cédèrent enfin. Les jeunes filles prendraient le chemin de Poudlard après la moisson. Sal avait finalement gagné ce qu'il avait si longuement désiré ces dernières années.

Quelque temps après, Lord McGonagall proposa de rendre le cursus à Pou'd Lard obligatoire. Il expliqua que si on autorisait aujourd'hui les jeunes filles à fréquenter l'académie, il valait mieux inclure une obligation d'entrée en présentiel à Pou'd Lard pour tout le monde sur le long terme afin que ce statut ne change pas. Ainsi, elles seraient protégées à l'avenir. Les autres aristocrates approuvèrent. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon qu'elles se retrouvent au milieu des conflits claniques, victime de la violence du monde sans qu'elles ne puissent rien y faire.

Là ne fut là que le début de leurs ennuis.

 **.**

Avec l'arrivée des jeunes Ladies, Sal leva enfin le charme dissimulant les dortoirs manquants - chose qui lui valut quelque haussement de sourcils des autres fondateurs. Sal haussa simplement les épaules à cela et sourit de toutes ses dents et Rowena finit par déclarer :

– J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Et sur ces mots, ils s'affairèrent à d'autres tâches.

L'été pendant lequel les filles gagnèrent leur ticket d'entrée fut également celui où ils invitèrent d'autres instructeurs à venir enseigner à leurs côtés. Avec les arrivées supplémentaires, il leur était tout simplement impossible de s'occuper de tout le monde à cinq.

– Bien, fit Godric lors de leur réunion coutumière de débuts d'année se tenant dans la Grande Salle. Nous accueillons trois instructeurs cette année : un professeur d'astrologie, un autre pour l'étiquette et la rédaction, et un dernier de notions et coutumes des créatures magiques.

Godric affichait un sourire béant à l'idée de déléguer le cours d'étiquette et de rédaction à la dame qui allait effectivement le prendre en charge. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé, un peu plus tôt cet été-là, qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de trouver de nouveaux maîtres, sa première préoccupation s'était résumée à la recherche d'une personne avec de telles compétences. Il avait été tout bonnement extatique lorsque la vieille veuve avait proposé de reprendre l'enseignement en question. Godric, lui, en avait horreur.

– Et peu après Beltaine devrait arriver notre professeur de potions, ajouta Peverell. Sal grimaça. Il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde l'homme qui allait reprendre son cours et cela lui plaisait peu. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer les autres en amont, mais ce dernier faisant une chevauchée sur tout le territoire, Sal n'en avait pas eu la possibilité. Le seul qui le connaissait véritablement n'était autre que Godric - et Sal n'avait pas la moindre confiance en Godric sur ce genre de choses. Après tout, il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne savait même pas distinguer le haut du fond du chaudron.

– Nous avons également reçu une requête des Seigneurs qui souhaiteraient visiter le domaine régulièrement, ajouta Peverell.

– Hors de question, tonna immédiatement Sal. Les autres lui jetèrent un regard perplexe.

– Nous parlons de leurs enfants, Salazar, rappela Helga. Je ne doute pas que cela calmerait les inquiétudes d'un bon nombre d'entre eux, de pouvoir savoir de quelle manière leurs héritiers sont traités.

– C'est bien la première fois depuis la fondation de Pou'd Lard qu'ils font une telle requête. Pourquoi maintenant ? contra Sal.

– Peut-être est-ce parce que leurs filles vont bientôt faire leur rentrée ici ? suggéra doucement Rowena.

Sal fronça les sourcils, un soupir lui échappant.

– Si c'est le cas, ils n'ont qu'à tous venir un jour donné et nous la leur montrerons, claqua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Peverell de froncer les sourcils.

– Salazar, souffla-t-il. De multiples requêtes suggèrent une invitation à entrer de nuit comme de jour. Pour notre part, nous trouvions l'idée bonne.

– C'est vrai, ajouta Godric. Tout particulièrement les Sans-Magie. Ils devraient être soulagés de pouvoir venir voir leurs enfants quand il leur plaira de le fai…

– Non ! Aucun Sans-Magie ne mettra un pied sur ces terres !

Sal avait parfaitement conscience qu'il sonnait comme le pire des racistes en ce moment même, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir présentement, c'était la lame en fer forgé glacée, le traversant de part en part, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'étaient les cris de guerre et les hurlements des mourants le jour où il avait donné sa vie pour Camelot.

– Je ne permettrais à _personne_ un accès inconditionnel à ce domaine.

– Salazar !

Godric le dévisageait, une étincelle brûlant dans son regard.

– Nous parlons des parents de nos apprentis !

– Cela. M'est. Égal ! contra Sal en sifflant. Ils n'ont rien à y faire. Ils ne viendront pas ici. Ceci est mon dernier mot !

Godric et les trois autres le regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

– Il s'agit de notre académie ! tonna finalement Godric froidement. Tu n'es pas en droit de décider cela seul. Les autres sont d'accord et nous ferons ce que la majorité décide !

Sal montra les dents.

– Il s'agit avant tout de ma demeure ancestrale ! Tu poursuis des chimères, Godric, je ne renoncerai pas au sacrifice de ma famille simplement pour ton bon vouloir !

Sur cela, il disparut de la Grande Salle dans un tourbillon, incapable de poser un seul regard de plus sur ses amis.

 _Il leur avait parlé, encore et encore, de la magie spirituelle qui ancrait les protections du château - n'avaient-ils donc jamais réfléchi à ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Godric et les autres étaient prêts à détruire le champ de protection du château - champ qui les gardait à l'abri de tout danger, soit dit en passant - simplement pour adopter les consignes données par le Conseil des Hauts Lords !

Godric l'ignora plusieurs jours, même plusieurs semaines après leur dispute - chose que l'entièreté de l'académie découvrit dès lors que les jeunes revinrent.

Rowena et Helga eurent une approche quelque peu différente à ce sujet. Au lieu de rester plongée dans un mutisme et un froid glaçant à son égard, elles essayèrent encore et toujours de le faire changer d'avis sur l'admission des parents à Pou'd Lard.

Ce fut Rowena qui craqua la première.

– Tu te comportes comme un véritable enfant, Salazar ! cria-t-elle, frustrée. Pourquoi ne nous écoutes-tu donc pas ? Même toi devrais être en mesure de comprendre que s'ils avaient la possibilité de nous rendre visite quand il leur plaît de le faire, cela faciliterait grandement nos rapports avec le Conseil !

– Je me moque bien de ce qu'en pense le Conseil, répondit calmement Sal. Je vous l'ai dit il y a déjà plusieurs semaines déjà : je ne céderai pas. Je ne changerai pas non plus d'avis simplement parce que vous le souhaitez.

– Nous avons fondé cet endroit pour enseigner aux plus jeunes ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de refuser l'entrée à certains d'entre eux pour le simple fait que leurs parents veulent faire le tour de l'académie en amont !

– Et je te l'ai dit : les parents peuvent venir s'ils le souhaitent ! Qu'ils viennent donc un jour donné, et non quand il leur en prend l'envie !

– Mais enfin… !

– Je doute qu'un maître ait jamais toléré que les parents d'un apprenti s'introduisent chez lui quand ils le voulaient pour voir leur enfant !

– Bien sûr que non ! Mais la situation est différente !

– Elle ne l'est pas ! siffla Sal. Et je ne céderai pas. Si vous voulez imposer une telle condition, allez donc trouver un autre château ! Ils ne viendront pas, et c'est mon dernier mot sur le sujet !

Après cela, Rowena cessa à son tour de lui parler.

Helga, quant à elle, l'observait, perplexe.

– Tu ne nous as jamais rien refusé, dit-elle. Pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

– Parce que jusqu'à présent, vos décisions étaient encore raisonnables, répondit Sal. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes aveuglés par les propos des Lords.

Helga fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, fit-elle. Qu'y a-t-il de déplaisant à l'idée de laisser les parents voir leurs enfants ? Ils ne feront pas le moindre mal…

Sal renifla, méprisant.

– Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la manière dont fonctionnent les barrières sous lesquelles tu vis, alors dis-moi : comment peux-tu savoir que cela ne causerait aucun mal ? Et dois-je encore me répéter en disant qu'ils peuvent venir une ou deux fois ? Suite à cela, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour qu'ils reviennent.

Helga poussa un simple soupir.

– Tu ne fais pas ton âge quand tu parles de la sorte, Salazar, dit-elle. J'ai bien conscience que tu es pour le moins possessif à l'égard de ce château, mais être possessif et agir comme tu le fais sont deux choses bien différentes.

Sal fronça le nez. Après ça, ce fut au tour d'Helga de cesser de lui adresser la parole.

Salvazsahar n'en démordait pas. Il savait ne pas pouvoir flancher, même lorsque deux mois encore après la rentrée, Godric commença à lui siffler des « sectaire » et des « intolérant » à tout va lorsqu'il comprit que Sal n'allait pas changer d'avis.

Cela le blessait d'être traité de la sorte - non seulement par Godric, mais aussi par les deux femmes. Et pourtant Sal ne pouvait céder. S'il le faisait, il aurait à détruire le champ spirituel afin que les parents puissent entrer, et c'était bien une chose qu'il se refusait à faire.

Mais c'était aussi la seule façon qu'il avait de respecter le souhait des autres fondateurs. Il y aurait certainement des parents qui pourraient pénétrer le domaine sans détruire les protections, bien sûr - ceux-là mêmes ayant besoin d'un sanctuaire et ayant des intentions pures -, mais le reste d'entre eux seraient dans l'incapacité d'entrer sans que Sal ne les y autorise. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder éternellement l'entrée du domaine pour qu'ils puissent entrer…

– Tu as une bonne raison de le leur refuser, pas vrai ? fit Peverell un soir. Sal était à l'extérieur, assis sur un rocher près du lac. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit soudain la voix de Peverell à côté de lui.

Peverell n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de la querelle qui opposait les fondateurs. L'homme n'avait pris le parti de personne, en fin de compte. Non, il avait plutôt décidé de traiter Sal comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Sal haussa les épaules.

– Quand donc ai-je fait quelque chose sans raison valable ? demanda-t-il doucement, posant un regard perdu sur le lac. Demain sonnait le jour de Beltaine, et celui qui suivait annonçait l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de potions.

– Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu faire quelque chose de pareil, répondit Peverell tout aussi calmement. Pourquoi ne leur cèdes-tu pas ?

Il s'agissait là d'une question, non d'une accusation, pourtant Sal hésita quand même. Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux vers le ciel, vers le champ les protégeant, invisible à l'œil nu.

– Les protections spirituelles… sais-tu comment elles sont créées ? questionna-t-il, décidant d'expliquer ses raisons une bonne fois pour toutes.

Peverell haussa les épaules.

– Pas vraiment. Je sais qu'un sacrifice est nécessaire pour leur édification. Je ne sais pas exactement comment elles sont faites et de quelles manières elles fonctionnent, mais je doute que même toi tu le saches parfaitement.

Sal poussa un soupir et se massa les tempes avec lassitude.

– Je sais comment elles l'ont été, dit-il. Je sais exactement comment elles ont été créées.

Peverell lui lança un regard abasourdi.

– Comment ça ? N'est-ce pas ton père qui les a composées ?

Sal sourcilla.

– Les protections de sang sont les siennes, dit-il.

Peverell lui lança un regard étrange.

– Il n'y a pas de telles protections sur le château si ce n'est les nôtres, Salazar, le contredit-il. Je n'en connais peut-être pas beaucoup sur le tissage de boucliers, mais de celui-ci, je n'ai pas de doutes.

Sal passa à nouveau sa main sur son visage.

– Les barrières spirituelles sont basées sur de simples protections de sang. Ces derniers se transforment en champ spirituel lorsque… lorsque…

Il s'interrompit et se frotta la poitrine. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il pouvait entendre les cris de guerre du passé et le son que faisaient les mourants. Il pouvait sentir le fer glacé pénétrer son torse et il pouvait sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

– Salazar ?

Il sursauta et le souvenir s'effaça. Peverell lui jeta un regard soucieux.

– Salazar… que vient-il de se passer à l'instant ?

– C'est sans importance. (La voix de Sal était enrouée.) Pardonne-moi.

Peverell fronça les sourcils.

– Que voulais-tu dire avant que… avant que tu ne cesses de parler ?

Et à cette question, la douleur fantôme qu'il ressentait et le sifflement dans ses oreilles revinrent.

Il bataillait contre ce passé qui tentait de l'avaler et maudit sa mémoire eidétique.

– Salvazsahar.

La tête de Sal se releva d'un seul coup lorsqu'il entendit son véritable nom être prononcé par Peverell.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Les mains de Peverell se posèrent doucement sur celle de Sal tandis que celui-ci frottait toujours inconsciemment l'endroit juste au-dessus de son cœur.

– Es-tu blessé, Salvazsahar ?

Son nom fut adressé gentiment, avec prudence. Il était étrangement douloureux d'entendre à nouveau son vrai nom sur les lèvres d'une autre personne - d'une personne sobre.

– Tout… tout va bien, pardonne-moi, Peverell.

L'autre homme ne le crut de toute évidence pas. Il tira sur la tunique de Sal et la lui retira pour regarder en dessous. Sal eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que faisait Peverell, et il fut bien trop en retard pour l'arrêter.

Les larges yeux inquiets de Peverell croisèrent les siens.

– Quand est-ce que cela est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il doucement, examinant toujours Sal de près, ses yeux courant sur la cicatrice sur son torse - celle qu'il avait frottée.

Sal vissa son regard dans le sien.

– Ce n'est moins « quand » que « où » et « pourquoi », Peverell, corrigea-t-il l'homme sinistre.

– Dis-moi, où était-ce ? Dis-moi pourquoi cela est-il arrivé ? répéta Peverell, une étincelle de sincérité et de tristesse dans le regard.

Sal hésita un autre instant, les hurlements du champ de bataille le traversant.

– Cela s'est passé à quelques kilomètres d'ici, répondit-il tout bas. C'est arrivé, car j'ai dû protéger le château et ceux y résidant.

Les yeux de Peverell le jaugèrent.

– Le champ spirituel…

Sal n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation, mais il y répondit quand même.

– Il fut créé à la mort de mes pères et à la mienne, par notre désir de rendre le château inaccessible à l'ennemi, continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

Cela lui valut un halètement sec, et une main chaude toucha l'affreuse balafre barrant son torse en signe d'interrogation.

– Je fus percé dans le dos par une épée, raconta Sal en regardant le ciel clair. Elle s'est enfoncée directement dans mon cœur. N'importe quel autre homme en serait mort… et l'espace d'un instant j'ai _l'ai été_. Je n'ai simplement pas pu le rester, voilà tout.

– L'immortalité, fit lentement Peverell. Tel que le Conseil l'a énoncé.

Sal rit faiblement.

– Je n'avais rien anticipé. Je suis juste… né ainsi.

Peverell se tut pendant un moment avant de pousser un soupir.

– Donc, les barrières spirituelles…, dit-il, cherchant à compléter le puzzle.

– … sont nées de notre sacrifice, continua Sal. Si je faisais ainsi que les autres veulent, il me faudrait les détruire. Je devrais détruire le dernier héritage de ma famille pour la soif de pouvoir de quelques seigneurs arrogants.

Peverell haleta de nouveau, et Sal trouva enfin la force de relever les yeux vers lui. De la compréhension et de l'horreur brillaient dans le regard de l'autre homme. Sa chaude main sur son torse glissa jusqu'à se poser sur son épaule.

– Je leur parlerai, promit Peverell. Même eux ne pourraient rester en mauvais termes avec toi en apprenant ce qu'il t'en coûterait respecter leur volonté.

Sal renifla simplement.

– Je leur ai fait part de la vérité il y a de ça plusieurs semaines déjà, Peverell, dit-il amèrement. Ils n'en ont que faire.

Peverell pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

– C'est faux, objecta-t-il. Ils ne comprennent tout juste pas ce que ces barrières représentent. Je vais leur dire que ta famille s'est sacrifiée pour elles. S'ils n'écoutent pas, alors je leur parlerai de ton propre sacrifice et je leur dirai que je ne peux l'ignorer pour le capricieux désir des Hommes.

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et s'en alla en direction du château.

– Et s'ils ne veulent toujours rien entendre ? fit Sal.

– Dans ce cas, j'exprimerai moi-même mon refus au Conseil, répondit Peverell sans se retourner. Certaines choses sont bien trop précieuses pour être effacées par une volonté déraisonnable.

Les explications eurent raison d'eux, et bientôt, tout redevint comme avant. Les années passèrent et la tentative amorcée avec les jeunes filles fut couverte de succès, ainsi Sal exprima son désir suivant après s'être assuré que plus personne n'émettrait la moindre protestation.

Il voulait qu'ils inscrivent dans la loi que Pou'd Lard ne serait jamais soumise à aucune institution légale présente ou à venir. Les lois encadrant Pou'd Lard seraient inaltérables.

Quelques jours plus tard, les cinq fondateurs signèrent le contrat du Conseil des Hauts Lords assurant l'indépendance de leur académie et de leurs apprentis vis-à-vis de tous conflits futurs. C'était une mesure de sécurité que tous pensaient excessive, mais Sal avait insisté, et Lord Serpentard, comme on l'appelait en ce temps-là, avait depuis longtemps gagné la réputation de toujours obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait - les premières pierres de cette dernière remontaient d'ailleurs à l'histoire de l'introduction des jeunes filles à Pou'd Lard.

– Et tu te dis non ambitieux ! avait dit Peverell une fois le contrat scellé. Débattre avec le Conseil jusqu'à ce que Pou'd Lard deviennent presque un pays à elle seule et la sécuriser à tel point que même un rat ne pourrait pénétrer ses terres sans être remarqué !

– Eh bien, il fallait tout de même que j'empêche leur invasion, répondit Sal. Aucun Seigneur, aucun Sans-Magie, aucun Sang-Pur, aucun sorcier et aucune sorcière n'ayant pas son droit d'accès dans notre académie ne devrait être en mesure d'entrer sans être repéré.

– Comme si nous autoriserions le moindre Sang-Pur à entrer, de toute manière, renifla Godric.

Sal serra les dents.

– Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas ? demanda-t-il calmement.

 _Il connaissait Godric ! C'était un homme de bonté, un peu naïf, il est vrai et parfois bien trop rapide à accepter une version de la vérité plutôt qu'une autre, mais un homme bon…_

– À cause des histoires ! N'as-tu donc jamais entendu parler des monstres qu'ils sont réellement ?

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poing en plein ventre.

 _Des montres._

 _Atr, aimant et au cœur tendre._

 _Grand-maman, glaciale, mais pleine d'affection._

 _Grand-papa et sa douce voix._

 _Son merveilleux fils._

 _Des monstres._

– Comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils en sont ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi calme.

Au cours des dernières années, le ressentiment envers les Sang-Pur n'avait fait que croître. Surtout depuis le nombre de meurtres commis par un cruel Sang-Pur inconnu sur le continent. Sal avait tenté de garder un œil sur l'affaire, mais même avec ses réprimandes, les enfants avaient continué à les traiter comme des monstres en parole - s'ils n'utilisaient pas déjà le mot en lui-même, cela va sans dire.

– C'est ainsi qu'ils sont contés dans les histoires, c'est tout, Sal, répliqua Godric. Et je ne mettrai pas nos apprentis en danger pour pouvoir les accueillir à Pou'd Lard. Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais un seul Sang-Pur ne posera le pied ici !

– Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, Godric, rétorqua Sal froidement avant de disparaître. Il aurait dû confronter son ami sur la question, il le savait. Il aurait dû, mais il n'arrivait même plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il entendait de telles paroles de la bouche de Godric et jusqu'alors, il l'avait chaque fois remis à sa place. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

 _Des monstres._

Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni à quel moment Godric avait adopté le courant de pensée actuel contre les Fir Bolg et les Sang-Pur. Il savait simplement que c'était arrivé. Sal s'était souvent demandé si c'était parce que Godric en savait peu sur les Fir Bolg.

 _Peut-être que s'il en apprenait plus…_

Sal secoua la tête et décida de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours ses derniers mois lorsqu'il était bouleversé par l'intolérance autour de lui et incapable de se battre contre plus longtemps : il disparaissait au septième étage, là où Peverell et lui effectuaient des expérimentations.

Ils les avaient entamées après leur rencontre près du lac, et depuis lors, ils avaient une salle attitrée, cachée au fin fond du château pour que personne ne tombe sur leurs expérimentations par hasard. Du moins ç'avait été une salle au début. Il n'était plus sûr de la manière de nommer la construction en question - après qu'elle ait été recouverte de chaînes et de cercles runiques, sans compter la magie du sang et les potions expérimentales.

Et ça n'avait certainement pas été Sal qui avait fait tout le travail. Peverell était à l'origine du projet et le dirigeait. Sal se contentait de mettre en forme ce que Peverell imaginait.

Encore quelques derniers détails, et ils pourraient enfin activer la matrice. Sal espérait simplement qu'ils n'allaient pas faire exploser le château ce faisant…

Sans le savoir, la pièce en question deviendrait dans le futur une vraie légende. La Salle Va-et-Vient, de son nom - la Salle sur Demande.

Jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne cependant, elle serait pour Sal, la salle dans laquelle il déballait toute sa frustration envers Godric et ses apprentis intolérants au possible.

 **.**

Trois semaines avaient passé et Sal était en plein cours de potions - le maître que Godric avait engagé était un véritable incapable. Si Sal avait eu son mot à dire, l'homme en question aurait déjà quitté Pou'd Lard depuis longtemps, mais les autres avaient insisté sur les superbes compétences de l'enseignant et avait réfuté tout ce que Sal avait pu leur dire - et c'est là que ça arriva.

Les protections s'activèrent et se mirent à bourdonner de vie. Quelque chose avait trouvé refuge sur le domaine.

Sal se leva de sa chaise et fit un tour de classe pour voir à quel stade les potions de chacun en étaient. La plupart d'entre elles étaient presque achevées.

 _Bien_.

– Encore cinq petites minutes, dit-il. Puis, il attendit ensuite que le dernier apprenti ait quitté la salle avant de la fermer et de se diriger vers la petite hutte qu'il avait construite pour ceux en demande d'asile.

La vue à laquelle il fut confronté fut loin de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. C'était un troupeau de Centaures, pas seulement des hommes et des femmes, mais des enfants également, se tenant devant la hutte avec circonspection, patientant. C'était une des nouvelles protections qui guidait les réfugiés jusqu'à la hutte et leur donnait l'impression de devoir attendre là jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient accueillis.

Et comme toujours, c'était le rôle de Sal d'en faire autant, puisqu'il était après tout Seigneur de ces terres, bien que sa demeure ancestrale se soit aujourd'hui transformée en académie.

Sal s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, puis s'inclina.

– Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, étrangers, les salua-t-il calmement. Je me nomme Salvazsahar Emrys, Seigneur de ce domaine. Soyez les bienvenus sur mes terres.

Les Centaures ne semblaient pas savoir quoi penser de lui. Finalement, un sinistre et vieux Centaure s'avança, ses yeux perçants suivant les moindres gestes de Sal.

– Je suis Morowen, Salvazsahar Emrys, dit-il. Dites-moi, Seigneur de ce domaine, nous chasseras-tu de tes terres ?

Sal fronça les sourcils.

– Vous chassez ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Mon domaine est un sanctuaire pour quiconque en a besoin. Dites-moi donc, pourquoi devrais-je vous chasser ?

Les Centaures échangèrent des regards agités, mais Morwen continua de froidement le fixer.

– Car c'est ainsi que les sorciers traitent les miens ces temps-ci, cracha-t-il. Ils nous chassent de nos foyers, et où que l'on aille, nous ne pouvons leur échapper.

 _Ça ne plaira pas à Godric._

– Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors vous êtes les bienvenus à rester sur mes terres, répondit Sal. Il savait que Rowena, Helga et Peverell n'en feraient pas cas, et il n'avait aucune envie de demander sa permission à Godric. Sachez seulement que nous accueillons un bon nombre d'enfants ici, donc veuillez ne pas être hostiles envers eux, même s'ils le sont avec vous.

Morowen le dévisagea.

– Tu dois savoir que nous comptons parmi les Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il finalement à Sal, l'incrédulité perçant sa voix. Il semblait que le troupeau avait croisé la route de bien trop de sorciers hostiles pour ne pas être mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Sal hocha simplement les épaules.

– J'en suis moi-même un, dit-il. De sang-mêlé, mais un Sang-Pur malgré tout.

Le chef de la troupe - Sal était sûr que c'était ainsi que Morwen était considéré - inclina la tête après avoir entendu cela et se tourna vers les siens. Quelle que soit la discussion qu'ils eurent, Sal n'en entendit rien, mais lorsque Morwen se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il avait enfin pris sa décision.

– Nous aimerions rester si nous le pouvons, dit-il. Serait-il convenable que nous habitions les bois ?

Le regard de Sal se tourna vers la forêt à sa droite.

– Il nous faudra certainement y entrer pour la chasse et la récolte des ingrédients de potions.

Le Centaure hocha la tête.

– Nous avons l'habitude de partager nos bois avec des sorciers. Puis, si vous tolérez notre présence, nous pourrions même aider à la chasse de temps à autre.

Sal réfléchit quelques secondes à sa proposition, puis acquiesça.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors, dit-il. Et soyez assurés que je parlerai aux enfants à notre charge pour qu'ils n'entrent pas dans la forêt sans être accompagnés d'un adulte. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas inutilement.

Cette fois, le Centaure inclina la tête directement, le soulagement s'inscrivant sur son visage.

– Je te remercie une nouvelle fois, Seigneur du domaine. Les miens et moi-même te sommes redevables.

Sal n'objecta pas, ç'aurait été insultant pour le Centaure s'il l'avait fait - du moins, des traditions qu'il connaissait, c'était toujours le cas, et il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison cela serait différent pour les Centaures.

Ainsi, il se mit en marche à leur côté jusqu'à atteindre la forêt et retourna ensuite au château.

Godric l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Il avait de toute évidence entendu une partie de sa conversation avec les Centaures.

– Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire ? gronda Godric, n'essayant même pas d'être discret.

– Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où rester, ainsi, ils restent, répondit froidement Sal. D'après le regard que posait Godric sur lui, il aurait à se battre, bec et ongles, pour que Godric l'écoute, mais il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Il devait esquisser une limite et honnêtement, il n'en pouvait plus de faire face à un mur depuis presque deux ans.

– Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où rester ? Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où rester ! Voilà donc ton excuse ?! As-tu ne serais-ce que penser aux enfants que nous protégeons entre ces murs ? siffla Godric.

– Bien sûr que j'y aie pensé. Ils ne seront pas une menace pour eux, répondit Sal en soupirant.

– C'est ce que tu crois, Salazar ! Mais regarde-les ! Ils ne sont pas normaux… il n'y a qu'à les voir ! Ce sont des Sang-Pur - ils n'ont aucun droit de se trouver sur le domaine de Pou'd Lard !

– Pou'd Lard est un sanctuaire, Godric. Pour. Tout. Le. Monde, siffla Sal en retour, le Fourchelang à la limite de chaque mot. Ils ont tous les droits de se trouver en ces lieux s'ils sont dans le besoin d'un refuge !

– Ah oui, et tu vas me dire ensuite que nous devrions prendre leurs rejetons en tant qu'apprentis ! moqua Godric, glacial. Je le vois d'ici : un troupeau de bêtes trottant le long des escaliers de Pou'd Lard.

– Ce ne sont pas des bêtes ! répliqua durement Sal. Que t'arrive-t-il, Godric ?! Tu n'étais pas comme cela lorsque je t'ai rencontré !

– Peut-être ai-je grandi !

– De toute évidence, ton intolérance oui !

– Je ne suis pas intolérant !

– Tu l'es, Godric ! Nous parlons d'enfants, et tu dis d'eux qu'ils sont des « bêtes » !

– Devrais-je utiliser le mot « monstre » à la place ? siffla furieusement Godric.

– Ce. Sont. Des. Enfants, Godric ! Des enfants !

– Ils ont des sabots !

– Parce que ce sont des Centaures ! contra Sal. S'ils étaient des Vampires, ils n'auraient certainement pas de sabots, et je les aurais accueillis quand même !

– Des Vampires ?! Tu me dis que si un Vampire se présente et demande à intégrer Pou'd Lard, tu dirais « oui » ?!

– Bien évidemment !

– Dans ce cas, c'est à toi de me dire à quoi exactement tu penses, Salazar ?! Des Sang-Pur à Pou'd Lard ?! cria Godric. Je n'autoriserai aucun de leurs enfants à y mettre un pied !

– Ce ne sont _que des enfants_ , Godric ! contra âprement Sal. Des enfants, comme tous les autres sang-mêlé ! La seule différence est leur filiation ! Je ne les exclurai pas pour la simple raison qu'ils ont deux parents de sang pur au lieu d'un seul !

– Nous n'aurons aucun enfant descendant d'un Sang-Pur dans mon académie ! cria Godric. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un enfant qui en mord d'autre ou je ne sais encore quelle horreur ! Les Sang-Pur sont des êtres dangereux ! Ils ne sont pas humains ! Tu ne peux pas leur apprendre à l'être ! Ce sont de véritables montres !

– Des monssssstres ?! répéta Sal en sifflant. Il savait qu'ils divergeaient complètement de leur discussion d'origine, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait de mettre les choses au clair avec Godric. Des monssssstres ?! Comment oses-tu !

– Comment oses- _tu_ ! répéta Godric. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que Peverell et moi perdrions s'il venait à ce savoir que nous acceptions les enfants de Sang-Pur ? Nous serions socialement ruinés !

– Bien ! Dans ce cas, mets-les donc tous à la porte ! Si tu ne veux pas d'enfants de Sang-Pur ici, alors je ne veux pas des sang-mêlé ! Leur sang est contaminé, après tout !

Il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Le ressentiment avait couvé ces dernières années et il ne pouvait plus retenir ses paroles, même s'il le souhaitait.

– Toi ! hurla Godric et il sortit son épée. Comment oses-tu insulter nos apprentis de cette manière !

– Cela. M'est. Égal ! siffla Sal. Ils m'insultent à longueur de journée ! Pourquoi devrais-je m'en empêcher cette fois-ci ? Ils sont exactement comme toi ! J'ai supporté tes insultes depuis bien trop longtemps ! Je n'en ai _plus rien à faire_ ! J'abandonne, je n'arriverais pas à te changer ! Tais-toi, je t'en pris, tais-toi !

– De quoi parles-tu ?! contra Godric. Je ne t'ai jamais insulté ! Pourquoi le ferais-je ?!

– Tu ne m'insultes pas ?! _Toi_ , tu ne m'insultes pas ?! siffla Sal. Tu me traites sans cesse de monstre et tu oses me dire que tu ne m'insultes pas ?! Tu traites mon fils de monstre ! Mon père ! Mes grands-parents ! Répète ? Ce monstre n'est pas assez humain pour comprendre les paroles d'un bigot de sang-mêlé tel que toi !

– Bigot de sang-mêlé ?! répéta Godric. C'est _toi_ qui m'insultes maintenant ?!

– Et si c'était le cas, qui s'en soucierait ?! répliqua Sal. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à te dire la vérité quand il le faut !

– La vérité ?! La vérité ?! Quelle vérité ?!

– La vérité que tu refuses de voir ! siffla Sal. Regarde un peu nos apprentis ! Ils sont peut-être doués, mais ils pourraient devenir excellents en apprenant au contact des enfants de Sang-Pur d'autres manières d'user de leur…

– Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Sang-Pur. Dans. Ma. Maison ! tonna Godric.

– Bien ! Ils seront dans la mienne ! Qu'importe ! S'il le faut, je rejetterai tous les sang-mêlé et je ne prendrais que les Sang-Pur !

– En t'entendant, on croirait que tu penses que nos apprentis n'en valent pas la peine s'ils sont de sang-mêlé !

– Je viens juste de dire qu'ils pourraient bénéficier des Sang-Pur durant leur parcours ! contra Sal. Les Sang-Pur savent des choses que les sang-mêlé ne pourront jamais…

L'épée de Godric se pressa contre la gorge de Sal. Un filet rouge coula jusqu'à sa clavicule.

– Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais d'une telle partialité, espèce de p…

– Godric !

Godric s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase et leva les yeux. Tout en haut des escaliers se trouvait Helga, les regardant de ses yeux ronds effrayés.

– Helga ! Godric… que se passe-t-il, enfin ?!

Peverell s'arrêta derrière sa femme, examinant la scène qui se tenait en face de lui.

– Godric, pourquoi pointes-tu ton épée sur le cou de Salazar ?

– Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai assez de sa manière partiale de voir les choses ! répondit Godric, enragé.

– _Ma_ manière partiale de voir les choses ?! _La mienne_?! siffla Sal. Jusqu'alors, je n'ai jamais, ô grand jamais fait preuve de partialité ! Comment _oses-tu_ m'accuser _moi_ lorsque c'est toi qui regardes un enfant et vois un monstre ?! Quand c'est _toi_ qui regardes mon fils et qui vois en lui un monstre ?!

– Ton fils ? _Ton fils_ ?! Je n'ai jamais rencontré ton fils !

La lame transperça la peau plus profondément, mais Sal ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il ne montra aucunement la douleur qui pulsait - physique comme émotionnelle.

– Non, dit-il à voix basse. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, mais tu l'as pourtant traité de monstre !

– Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?

La confusion remplaça peu à peu la rage dans la voix de Godric.

– Qu'en sais-je ! Je ne pensais pas non plus te voir un jour faire preuve de tant de partialité ! Pourquoi… pourquoi, Godric, me traites-tu si facilement de monstre, dis-le-moi !

Peverell et Helga hoquetèrent.

– Godric, qu'as-tu fait ?! s'exclama Helga, vissant son regard sur son frère et sur le trouble qui le traversait.

– Comment ? Mais… je n'ai jamais dit chose pareille ! affirma-t-il en baissant légèrement son épée pour que la lame vienne reposer sur l'épaule de Sal.

Sal dévisagea l'homme devant lui, toujours aussi furieux et blessé.

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait ! Tu m'as hurlé de tels mots au visage. Et tu en as fait de même pour mon père, mes aïeuls et pour _mon_ fils ! Alors, je t'en pris, cesse de te demander pour quelle raison j'en ai après toi !

– Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille… ! Cette discussion portait sur les Sang-Pur et leur engeance à Pou'd Lard ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ta famille !

– Eh bien, apparemment, tu ne connais pas la dernière, Godric ! Je suis un Sang-Pur ! Mon père était un Sang-Pur ! Mes grands-parents aussi ! Mon _fils_! Je suis peut-être d'un sang plus mixé que celui d'un Sang-Pur, mais j'en reste tout de même un ! Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses me considérer comme une bête incapable d'agir humainement !

Et sur cela, Sal tourna les talons et quitta le château. Il avait besoin d'espace. Il avait définitivement besoin d'espace et de quelque temps à distance de Godric.

Il avait enduré suffisamment de choses pour la journée.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies dit qu'il n'était pas suffisamment humain pour être considéré comme tel ! tonna Helga, fixant son frère de ses yeux accusateurs. Prie donc qu'il ait la patience de te pardonner, car si ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne poseras plus un seul pied à Pou'd Lard, je m'en assurerai !

Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit le chemin dont elle était venue.

– Mais enfin…, fit Godric. Mais… je pensais… je ne pensais pas qu'un Sang-Pur puisse agir de manière si… normale… Les histoires… Je… je…

– Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Godric, soupira Peverell. Comment peux-tu être assez stupide pour croire en des contes de fées… ?

– Mais… attends…

Godric jeta un regard désemparé vers Peverell.

– Ne nous fais pas l'affront, ni à Rowena ni à moi, de chercher du réconfort à nos côtés ! Après tout, je suis un _Sang-Pur_ également. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je ne suis pour toi rien de plus qu'une bête sauvage à tes yeux… !

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Godric debout, seul, au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, l'air perdu, démuni et lourd de sa propre culpabilité.

Ce fut le jour où Salazar Serpentard quitta finalement l'enceinte de Pou'd Lard.


	35. Récapitulatif

_Comme promis depuis siiii longtemps, je vous poste un petit récapitulatif de toutes les informations importantes à retenir pour bien suivre l'histoire. Certaines informations ne sont pas encore vérifiées à ce stade de lecture, donc je mets également les théories que je corrigerai lorsqu'elles le seront à l'avenir ^^ Je mettrai ce récapitulatif à jour à chaque chapitre. Si vous avez davantage de questions suite à sa lecture, ou si vous trouvez qu'une information manque, je vous invite à me contacter !_

 _ **IMPORTANT**_ _: j'ai cru comprendre que certains ont des problèmes à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents, lors des nouvelles publications. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux faire un résumé pour suivre le fil dans le passé comme dans le présent à chaque changement de la timeline._

 _L'auteure et moi-même vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture !_

 **update le 20.02.20**

* * *

 **RÉCAPITULATIF**

* * *

 **PERSONNAGES**

 **Sal**

 **Nom(s), surnom(s) :** Harry James Potter fils de Lily Potter (née Evans) et James Potter / Sal / Oliver Twist (nom de plume) / Morganaadth / Harryjames / Salvazsahar Emrys / l'Œuf de mon œuf / Sal Sanguini / Salazar Serpentard / Salvazsahar Serendu Harryjames Grim Emrys Pendragon LeFay

 **Titre(s) :** Lord Malfoire (Malfoy) / Professeur Malfoire (1870) / Lord Grim / Lord Serpentard / Lord Emrys / Héritier des Pendragon / Héritier des LeFay / Prince de Grande-Bretagne / Morganaadth (Chef de clan)

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Né Détraqueur / Originel / Né Fir Bolg (de seconde génération) / Considéré comme Sang-Pur, bien qu'il en soit un au sang mêlé.

Familiale : Harry est le descendant des LeFay par sa mère (par Medrawd et plus tard, par Godric) et un descendant d'Arthur Pendragon par elle également. Il est le fils adoptif d'Arthur, donc cela fait de lui le seul véritable héritier de la couronne et donc un prince. Pour Morgana, Sal est le petit-frère de Medrawd puisqu'il a été adopté après la naissance de ce dernier, néanmoins, pour Arthur, Sal est son aîné puisqu'il est arrivé avant Medrawd qui, lui, n'a jamais été reconnu comme autre chose que le bâtard d'Arthur. Sal n'est pas Lord de la Maison de sa mère (les LeFay), il n'en est qu'un héritier. La Maison des Malfoire est la plus récente de toutes celles lui appartenant.

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :**

Langues : gallois / breton / cornique / mannois / irlandais / gaélique écossais / latin / vieux norrois (langue scandinave) / grec / égyptien / Parselan (fourchelang) / peut lire, comprendre et parler le gobelbabil.

Savoirs : botanique / potions / runes / sortilèges / métamorphose / théorie et pratique en rituels / arithmancie / astrologie / Histoire / combat au couteau / occlumancie et légilimencie / sait comment fabriquer des bâtons magiques / art du combat avec ou sans magie / politique / étiquette / stratégie de combat / sait comment contrôler ses terres et comment maintenir un champ de force / guérison (guérisseur) / magie noire / sait comment agir comme un Gobelin / sait comment forger / peut pratiquer des rituels/lancer des sortilèges en fourchelang / sait comment faire un Patronus (le sien est un Phénix, mais il peut le changer s'il le souhaite)

Capacités : mémoire eidétique / yeux de Basilic / larmes de Phénix / contrôle sa capacité à vieillir ou rajeunir / contrôle les pouvoirs dont il a hérité de ses ancêtres

 **Apparence :** des oreilles pointues, de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés, des yeux verts, plus clairs que ceux de Harry, mais plus mortels. Il n'a pas besoin de lunettes, mais il porte celle de Harry quand même en plus d'un glamour sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il a quelques cicatrices. Il porte plusieurs étuis pour ses différentes baguettes et il porte une chevalière.

 **Anecdote(s) :** Sal déteste le médaillon de Serpentard. Alors qu'il était connu comme « Professeur Malfoire », il était aussi craint qu'admiré. Sal a plus de 2000 ans.

 **Myrddin**

 **Nom(s), surnom(s) :** Myrddin Emrys / Atr / Œuf

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Né Fir Bolg / Considéré comme un Sang-Pur.

Familiale : fils du Phénix Fawarx et du Basilic Aleahkys. Myrddin est autant le maître de Sal et son père.

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :** gallois / breton / cornique / mannois / irlandais / gaélique écossais / latin / vieux norrois (langue scandinave) / grec / égyptien / Parselan (fourchelang).

 **Anecdote(s) :** Au début de l'histoire, Myrddin n'a que la trentaine.

 **Anastasius**

 **Nom(s), surnom(s) :** Anastasius Sanguini / Ana

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Fir Bolg / Considéré comme un Sang-Pur.

Familiale : Fils adoptif de Sal. Sal l'a adopté à l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans.

 **Anecdote(s) :** Les vampires passent les cent premières années de leur vie à sucer le sang qui coule dans les veines de leurs parents ou tuteurs. Ils sont considérés comme trop jeunes pour chasser avant ça. Ils vivent en nids. Ils ne réagissent pas bien à la magie du sang. Le sang des Fir Bolg et de leurs descendants (basiquement, tous ceux ayant un peu de magie dans leurs veines) est toxique pour un vampire adulte (plus il y a de magie, plus cela devient toxique), mais ça ne l'est pas s'ils ont été élevés et nourris toute leur vie par un être magique, dans ce cas précis, le sang de leur tuteur n'est pas dangereux pour eux.

 **Godric**

 **Nom(s), surnom(s) :** Godric Medrawd Harryjames LeFay / Idiot / Godric Gryffondor

 **Titre(s) :** Lord LeFay

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Considéré comme un Originel.

Familiale : C'est le frère de Helga et il est marié à Rowena.

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :** Vieillit lentement / pratique la magie de combat / en connaît long sur l'armement

 **Rowena**

 **Nom(s), surnom(s) :** Rowena LeFay (née Grim) / Rena / Rowena Ravenclaw

 **Titre(s) :** Lady LeFay

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Considérée comme une Originelle, mais en vérité, elle est une née Fir Bolg.

Familiale : C'est la femme de Godric et la sœur de Peverell.

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :** Maître de Métamorphose / vieillit lentement / arithmancie / astrologie

 **Apparence :** C'est une femme de grande taille avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux presque noirs. Elle est marquée par plusieurs cicatrices parallèles sur la main gauche, celles-ci ressemblent aux griffures qu'aurait laissé un rapace.

 **Helga**

 **Nom(s) :** Helga Grim (née LeFay) / Helga Poufsouffle

 **Titre(s) :** Lady Grim

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Considérée comme une Originelle.

Familiale : C'est la sœur de Godric et elle est mariée à Peverell.

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :** Vieillit lentement / sortilèges / botanique / soin aux créatures magiques.

 **Apparence :** Elle a de magnifiques cheveux roux et des yeux bleus brillants.

 **Peverell**

 **Nom(s) :** Peverell Grim

 **Titre(s) :** Lord Grim

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Considéré comme un Originel, bien qu'il soit en réalité un né Fir Bolg.

Familiale : Il est marié à la sœur de Godric, Helga, et c'est le frère de Rowena.

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :** Vieillit lentement.

 **Apparence :** Il a les cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux bruns amicaux.

 **Reg**

 **Nom(s) :** Regulus Arcturus Black / Reg

 **Titre(s) :** Lord Black

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Familiale : C'est le frère de Sirius.

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :** C'est un animagus (un petit chat noir).

 **Anecdote(s) :** Regulus a été sauvé par Sal en 1979 et est resté dans le coma jusqu'à son réveil quelque temps plus tard.

 **Fawarx**

 **Nom(s) :** Fawarx

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Phénix / Fir Bolg / Considéré comme un Sang-Pur.

Familiale : C'est le père de Myrddin et le grand-père de Sal.

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :** Il peut se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre très facilement / larmes de Phénix.

 **Apparence :** Il a les yeux dorés.

 **Aleahkys**

 **Nom(s) :** Aleahkys

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Basilic / Fir Bolg / Considérée comme une Sang-Pur.

Familiale : C'est la mère de Myrddin et la grand-mère de Sal.

 **Apparence :** Elle a les cheveux grisonnants et les yeux jaunes.

 **Anecdote(s) :** Les Basilics deviennent fous après quelques siècles et ne reconnaissent alors plus rien ni personne.

 **Nicholas Flamel**

 **Nom(s), surnom(s) :** Nicholas Flamel / Oncle

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Originel.

 **Lucius**

 **Nom(s) :** Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

 **Titre(s) :** Chef de la branche britannique de la Maison des Malfoire.

 **Draco**

 **Nom(s) :** Draco Lucius Malfoy fils de Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) et de Lucius Malfoy

 **Titre(s) :** Héritier Malfoy

 **Augusta**

 **Nom(s) :** Augusta Londubat (née Selwyn)

 **Titre(s) :** Douairière Londubat

 **Morgana**

 **Nom(s) :** Morgana LeFay

 **Titre(s) :** Lady LeFay

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :** Elle aime la magie noire / elle est guérisseuse.

 **Apparence :** Elle a la cinquantaine, a les cheveux noirs comme le charbon et des yeux émeraude meurtriers.

 **Arthur Pendragon**

 **Nom(s) :** Arthur Pendragon

 **Titre(s) :** Roi de Bretagne / Lord Pendragon

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Originel.

 **Apparence :** Il a les yeux bruns.

 **Aptitudes et pouvoirs spéciaux :** Contrôle le feu / épéiste

 **Anecdote(s) :** Il porte l'épée de son fils (Sal) Exccaliebor. Il meurt de la main de Medrawd. C'était un roi particulièrement bon.

 **Medrawd**

 **Nom(s) :** Medrawd LeFay

 **Titre(s) :** Lord LeFay

 **Apparence :** Il a les yeux bruns.

 **Anecdote(s) :** Il a appris à se battre à l'épée avec son frère, Sal. Il meurt de la main d'Arthur, son propre père.

 **Lily**

 **Nom(s) :** Lily Potter (née Evans)

 **Titre(s) :** Lady Potter / Héritière LeFay

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Elle descendait de deux lignées particulièrement importantes - deux ancestrales lignées d'Originels. La première a pour origine l'union d'un Détraqueur et d'une Licorne (les LeFay), la seconde celle d'un Haut-Elfe et d'un Dragon Ancestral (les Pendragon). Elle était une Originelle.

 **James**

 **Nom(s) :** James Potter

 **Titre(s) :** Lord Potter

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Créature(s) : Il était le descendant d'un Sinistros et d'un Oiseau-tonnerre. Il était un Originel.

 **Albus**

 **Nom(s) :** Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore / Professeur Dumbledore

 **Titre(s) :** Directeur de Poudlard / Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers.

 **Affiliation(s) :**

Familiale : Albus Dumbledore vient d'une famille respectable. Il affirme qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondor, mais c'est faux.

 **Anecdote(s) :** Il voulait qu'Harry grandisse tel un Moldu ou un né Moldu. Il pensait que si le sauveur du monde sorcier agissait comme tel, les Sang-Purs commenceraient à voir leurs erreurs. Il avait espéré les voir se défaire de traditions qu'il considère comme dépassées depuis longtemps.

 **FAMILLES**

 **Potter**

Les Potter sont une importante et puissante famille. Leur poids politique est vaste. Cependant, Potter n'est pas un vrai nom magique, leur réel et véritable nom est Grim. Si les parents de Harry se sont servis de ce premier, c'est surtout par l'habitude que James avait prise vis-à-vis de ce faux nom.

 **Membre(s) :** James / Sal

 **LeFay**

Une ancienne, noble et puissante famille d'Originels originaire de Perse. Les yeux verts sont courants dans cette famille, puisque personne ne peut être considéré comme un vrai LeFay si les leurs ne le sont pas : lorsque les yeux ne sont pas verts, il n'y a pas de magie. Cette Maison est particulièrement crainte. Ils descendent des Détraqueurs et des Licornes. Le véritable nom magique des Evans est LeFay.

 **Membre(s) :** Morgana / Medrawd / Godric / Helga / Lily / Sal

 **Pendragon**

C'est la famille royale d'Originels de Grande-Bretagne. L'envie de sauver autrui est une caractéristique commune à ses membres. Ils descendent des Dragons Ancestraux et des Haut-Elfes.

 **Membre(s) :** Arthur / Sal

 **Autres descendants :** Medrawd / Godric / Helga / Lily

 **Black**

Les Black sont de proches parents des Poufsouffle (Helga/Godric ou Rowena/Peverell), de même qu'aux Serpentard, mais ils n'en sont pas les descendants.

 **Membre(s) :** Sirius / Regulus

 **Autres descendants :** Narcissa / Bellatrix / Andromeda

 **Weasley**

La dernière génération des Weasley descend d'une fille de la Maison de Sal (Molly Weasley, née Prewett), mais les membres de cette famille ne sont en vérité que des cousins germains à ladite Maison (sa Grande Famille).

 **Membre(s) :** Arthur / Molly / Bill / Charlie / Ron

 **Autres descendants :** Percy / Fred / George / Ginny

 **Prewett**

Les Prewett sont les descendants d'un fils mineur de la maison de Sal.

 **Membre(s) :** Molly / Bill / Charlie / Ron

 **Autres descendants :** Fabian / Gideon / Percy / Fred / George / Ginny

 **Malfoy (Malfoire)**

Les Malfoy sont des cousins germains à la Maison de Sal (sa Grande Famille). Pourtant, Sal en est le Lord, étrangement. ;)

 **Membre(s) :** Sal / Lucius / Draco

 **INDEX** **(surtout des choses importantes...)**

 **Fir Bolg :** Créature magique (Détraqueur, Licorne, Basilic…). Les Fir Bolg - surtout ceux qui sont immortels - peuvent prendre une forme humaine (pas plus d fois en général) et engendrer un enfant avec un humain ou une autre créature ayant pris forme humaine. Normalement, ils se contentent d'en engendrer avec des humains, ce qui donne les Druides, mais parfois, bien que ce soit rare, ils rencontrent une créature comme eux et engendrent un·e né·e Fir Bolg. Eux-mêmes et leurs descendants sont également appelés les « Sang-Pur ». Les Fir Bolg ne peuvent pas rester sous forme humaine plus de 30 ans d'affilée, mais cela dépend pour chaque Fir Bolg (ex : Fawarx, ayant déjà passé 30 ans sous forme humaine, peut quand même rester ainsi une ou deux heures à la fois).

 **Né·e Fir Bolg :** Personne née de parents étant tous deux des créatures magiques comme des Dragons et des Licornes. Un·e né·e Fir Bolg a une âme pure et puissante et doit céder une partie de son âme pour avoir un enfant (ex : Myrddin).

 **Originel** **·le** **:** Descendant·e d'un·e né·e Fir Bolg. Un·e est doté d'une âme pure et puissante, et doit également en céder une partie pour avoir des enfants (ex : Lily).

 **Druide :** Mélange entre un Fir Bolg et un humain. Leur âme est en partie puissante - héritée des Fir Bolg - et ne partie faible - héritée des humains. Aussi appelés « Mage », « Lord gracié par le Seigneur, légendaire et tout-puissant guérisseur (bien plus tard) », etc. (ex : Hermione).

 **Sans-Magie :** Personne n'ayant pas de magie. (ex : Marge).

* * *

 **Âmes :** Il y en existe deux sortes, des puissantes et des faibles. Toutes les créatures magiques sont pourvues d'une âme de type puissante. Plus elle est puissante, plus ils vivent longtemps. Les Humains (Sans-Magie) possèdent une âme de type faible. À cause de cela, ils meurent aisément et n'ont pas une grande longévité.

 **Champ de force de Poudlard :** C'est une barrière très spéciale, construite à partir de magie du sang et spirituelle. L'essence de Myrddin y est attachée.

 **Champ Spirituel :** Ils sont basés sur de simples barrières de sang. Ils deviennent un champ spirituel lorsque le gardien des protections en question se sacrifie pour protéger ce qui se trouve derrière ces barrières.

 **Chef de clan :** C'est le chef d'une famille gobeline, similaire aux Lord et Chef de Maison sorcières. Généralement le Chef d'une Maison n'est pas considéré comme Chef de clan par les Gobelins (à quelques exceptions près). C'est un grand honneur pour les Gobelins. Le Chef d'un clan et sa famille dispose de privilèges au sein de la nation gobeline.

 **Éveil du sang :** Un rituel pour disposer d'une protection sur le corps et l'esprit lors de la pratique d'autres rituels.

 **Excalibur :** Appelé Exccaliebor, en Gobelbabil, cela veut dire « né Basilic » et en latin, « libérée du rocher ».

 **Familles des Fondateurs :** Il n'y a pas d'héritiers de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle, car ces familles n'existent pas réellement. La famille Serpentard a disparu en 1651 lorsqu'une fille de la Famille s'est débarrassée des héritiers et du Lord. Elle était mariée à un Gaunt.

 **Gazette du Sorcier :** 30% pour le Minstère, 20% pour les Malfoire, 10% pour les Black, 10% pour les Grim, 5% pour les Malfoy, 5% pour les Potter, 5% pour les Evans, 5% pour les Flamel et les derniers 10% sont divisés entre les Londubat, les Peverell et les Emrys.

 **Grande Famille :** Une Grande Famille est une famille possédant de nombreuses branches secondaires. Ce genre de choses n'arrive que lors d'une seule occasion : un des plus jeunes fils doit épouser l'héritière d'une autre Maison. Le fils en question abandonne son nom, mais une alliance est alors mise en place avec les siens. Ainsi, une branche secondaire est créée et ses membres deviennent les alliés de la Grande Famille dont on parle. Cette dernière se doit leur offrir sa protection. Une telle alliance ne peut pas être brisée et est valide tant que la famille secondaire n'a pas renoncé à sa relation la reliant à la Grande Famille ou tant que la connexion n'est pas oubliée.

 **(LA) Grande Famille de Sal :** Sal en est le fondateur. Cette Grande Famille s'est évanouie lorsque ses trois héritiers ont changé de noms pour échapper à la justice. L'une d'entre elle a gardé celui qu'elle s'était choisi, les deux autres se sont unis à deux Maisons dont les héritiers n'étaient autres que des héritières. La famille principale s'est de nouveau divisée lorsque deux de ses fils se sont mariés aux héritières de deux Maisons mineures. Composition: 2 Maisons appartenant aux Ténèbres (Malfoire, ?), 2 Maisons neutres, 2 Maisons appartenant à la Lumière (Prewett, Londubat). Leur slogan : la Famille vient toujours en premier. Leur blason : un serpent d'argent, s'enroulant autour d'un lys blanc sur un encrage vert pâle.

 **Poudlard = Pou'd Lard = Camelot :** Avant d'être une école, c'est un sanctuaire pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un refuge.

 **Larmes de Phénix :** On s'en sert pour guérir, mais il est épuisant de produire ces larmes trop fréquemment, car elles sont intimement liées à la magie de leur créateur.

 **Magie Héréditaire :** Pouvoir que seuls les membres d'une famille partage (liée à leurs ascendants) et que ceux ne faisant pas partie du cercle familiale ne peuvent utiliser ou même apprendre. Elle peut être transmise par rituel d'adoption.

 **Maturation de la magie :** La première survient entre 10 et 11 ans, la seconde entre 17 et 18 ans, et la dernière entre 22 et 23 ans environ.

 **Né Détraqueur :** Quelqu'un qui a du sang de Détraqueur. (Dans le cas de Sal, il peut même tuer les Détraqueurs et ceux-ci le craignent, car il dispose d'un certain pouvoir sur eux.)

 **Né Phénix :** Ceux ayant un lien avec le Phénix sont dotés du pouvoir de longévité (plus encore que d'autres descendants des Fir Bolg).

 **Parselan :** Aussi appelé « Fourchelang », il s'agit d'une personne sachant parler aux serpents.

 **Serment des guérisseurs :** Tous les guérisseurs doivent prêter serment sur leur magie d'aider quiconque dans le besoin. Ce serment pose une entrave sur le noyau magique. Aucun d'entre eux n'est autorisé à tuer, blesser ou même à négliger quelqu'un dans le besoin immédiat de soin. Ils risquent de perdre la vie s'ils osent outrepasser ces règles. Lors d'un conflit, ils ne peuvent que venir en aide aux blessés. Ils doivent toujours faire passer ceux dans le besoin en premier. Ils ne peuvent pas se battre aux côtés des Forces du Mal, car, s'ils le font, ils perdront leur magie et peut-être même la vie. Néanmoins un "Gardien" peut se battre, blesser et tuer s'il le doit, et ce toujours dans le but de protéger.

 **Tisseur de barrières :** Quelqu'un pouvant créer, modifier et détruire des champs de protection.


	36. Chapter 34: A Riddle Recovered

**RARs :**

 **Lily Jem :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes Peverell, c'est vraiment un personnage intéressant ^^ et bien plus touché par ses origines qu'il ne le prétend. Quant à Godric, espérons simplement qu'il reprendra ses esprits ! Aha, je ne spoil rien, je t'embrasse fort, une excellente lecture !

 **Lyrellys :** Ow, merci ! Voilà la suite *yeux en forme d'étoiles* Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Allone Denestriel :** Un GRAND merci pour tes compliments ! Moi et l'auteure originale t'en sont vraiment vraiment reconnaissantes ! Aha ! Tu dis que le présent et le passé se rapprochent, mais il y a encore tant de choses à découvrir avant que les deux timelines ne fusionnent ! Dis-toi que dans l'histoire originale, avec 63 chapitres, nous n'en sommes pas encore arrivés là ! Bientôt un de mes chapitres préférés ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant ta lecture ! Je t'embrasse :)

 **Elwenn Snape :** Quand est-ce que Godric ne fait pas de boulettes aussi XD J'aimerais savoir d'où il tient ça étant donné ses ancêtres ! Bon allez, je ne te retiens pas plus, des bisous et une bonne lecture ;)

 **Lisolus :** Je tiens compte de ton vote, et un grand merci pour ce compliment ;) Des bisous et une super lecture j'espère ! Twist n'a pas fini de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

 **Rome7 :** Oww, merci, j'étais un peu angoissée à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas assez clair et que vous vous y perdiez, mais tu me rassures ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir cette fois ;) Le résumé ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps étant donné que pour mon récap, j'ai pris des notes de ce qu'il se passe dans chaque chapitre ^^ donc pas d'inquiétude, même si c'est adorable ! Je t'embrasse fort, un très bon chapitre !

 **lesaccrosdelamarceri :** Tu en as du courage ! Si je devais relire toutes les histoires dont je ne me souviens pas … ! Heureusement, j'ai plutôt bonne mémoire pour les fics (seulement pour ça, apparemment :/ XD) Bref bref, je t'embrasse fort, et je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

 **Résumé DANS-LE-PRÉSENT :D** (pour ceux qui comprennent ma référence !) **:** Harry fait tourner Snape en bourrique, sauve quelques Serpentard (et leurs cheveux), se fait un nouvel ami-ennemi (bonjour Théodore), se fait prendre avec un parchemin plein d'équations compliquées par les mauvaises personnes, met Ombrage dans une colère noire, pour ne pas changer les bonnes choses, et la piège à son propre jeu (méchante méchante plume !). Pendant ce temps-là Hermione et Ron s'inquiètent et font les mauvais choix, Maugrey fouine dans les affaires des autres et les Weasley reçoivent une invitation à entrer dans une Grande Famille (on se demande laquelle ;D). C'est tout ce que vous avez manqué (oublié) dans basilisk-born !

* * *

« _riddle » signifie « énigme/mystère » en anglais._

* * *

 _ **a riddle recovered**_

Lorsque Harry retourna finalement dans son dortoir, la nuit était déjà tombée et le couvre-feu avait sonné depuis si longtemps que même les élèves les plus indisciplinés avaient retrouvé la sécurité de la tour, ce bien avant que Harry n'y revienne lui-même.

Ce dernier fulminait. De retour du bureau du principal, il avait beau s'être résigné à cesser le débat, dès qu'il eut atteint la Salle sur Demande - sortant ainsi du champ de perception de Dumbledore - sa colère revint, plus féroce encore. Ce n'était pas la perspective d'avoir à _ré_ apprendre l'Occlumancie qui le faisait bouillonner de l'intérieur, mais bien le fait que quelqu'un l'ait dénoncé auprès du directeur.

Quelqu'un l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse, mais bien une _certitude_.

Si la personne en question n'avait pas parlé, le directeur aurait pu suspecter quelque chose bien sûr - il l'aurait sûrement fait - mais il n'aurait pas eu la moindre preuve quant à la véracité de ses soupçons.

Harry se retrouvait maintenant à devoir endurer des sessions d'Occlumancie avec Snape, de toutes les personnes qu'on aurait pu lui attribuer !

Comme si Harry n'avait pas déjà assez à faire !

Ainsi, Harry s'était rendu dans la Salle sur Demande et s'était entraîné jusqu'à dégouliner et à être au bord de l'évanouissement. Tout cela, pour ensuite revenir dans la Salle Commune et trouver Hermione et Ron installés dans un des canapés.

– Harry ! s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. Où étais-tu ?

La première réaction de Harry fut de hurler qu'elle n'avait pas à le savoir, le tout dans un rictus. Mais il se retint. Bien sûr qu'Hermione n'avait aucun droit de lui poser cette question. Elle était son amie, et non sa mère, mais d'un autre côté, elle _était_ une amie et en tant que telle, elle s'octroyait le droit de lui poser telle question.

– Je suis allé courir, répondit Harry après y avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris, visiblement abasourdi par sa réponse, pourtant Ron fut celui à dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

– Harry, commença-t-il. Tu n'as _jamais_ été courir lorsque tu avais besoin de t'éclaircir les idées.

Harry poussa un soupir, comprenant qu'il n'irait nulle part tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas donné une réponse satisfaisante. Il s'affala sur le canapé à leurs côtés.

– Je n'avais pas mon balais avec moi et il fallait que je sorte, fit-il, l'air épuisé.

– Harry, (Cette fois-ci, Hermione parut hésiter.) que s'est-il passé ? (Elle s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus confiante.) Tu avais une retenue avec Ombrage la nuit dernière, mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Je veux dire… elle n'a pas pu te garder jusqu'à maintenant, si ?

Harry ravala tout juste un ricanement.

– Non, dit-il, et sa voix devint glaciale. Le directeur m'a fait convoquer par la suite pour que nous ayons une petite… conversation.

Ses yeux se fixèrent d'abord sur Hermione, puis sur Ron. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, et c'est là qu'Harry en fut certain. La rage l'ayant animée quelques minutes auparavant revint au galop.

 _C'était eux !_

– Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ? demanda-t-il froidement.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi…

– Ne jouez pas aux innocents avec moi, persifla Harry, et sa colère atteignit des sommets avant qu'il ne parvienne à la ravaler. Quelqu'un (Il passa son regard de Ron à Hermione avant de revenir à ce dernier, reprenant le contrôle de ses humeurs.) est allé voir Dumbledore pour aller lui dire que… qu'il était possible que j'agisse étrangement, que j'aie changé ma façon d'agir envers Malfoy ou Snape et que je me sois amélioré dans une classe que je déteste ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Qu'importe ce qui a été dit, le fait est qu'il en a conclu que j'avais besoin que Snape m'apprenne l'Occlumancie ! Je demande à savoir lequel de vous deux m'a vendu, dites-le-moi !

À la fin de son monologue, la froideur de son courroux se fit entendre au ton de sa voix.

Ron le dévisagea.

Hermione prit un air coupable.

– Harry, commença-t-elle finalement, hésitante.

– Non ! l'interrompit-il, glacial. Non, Hermione ! Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous l'ayez fait !

– Mais, Harry ! Tu dois bien avouer que tu agis bizarrement ! Tu…

– Si c'est ce que vous pensez, alors pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir directement ? lui demanda Harry lorsque la rage qu'il ressentait le quitta. Bien sûr, ces deux-là n'étaient que des enfants, et les enfants faisaient des erreurs, mais cela n'excusait pas leur faute. Pourquoi avez-vous accouru auprès de Dumbledore plutôt que de venir me parler ?

– Parce que tu ne nous aurais rien dit ! l'interrompit Ron. Le visage de ce dernier commençait à prendre une teinte rougeâtre et il perdait définitivement son calme. Tu ne nous dis jamais le plus important ! Tu ne fais que te renfermer et ne pas piper mot ! Comme l'année dernière lors du Tournoi ! Comme en deuxième année avec le fourchelang ! Comme…

– Je. Ne. Me. Renferme. Pas ! cracha Harry, le doux sifflement de la langue des serpents caressant ses mots, rajoutant à l'anglais le ton musical de sa langue d'origine. J'ai été élevé par des moldus, Ron ! Je ne pouvais _pas_ savoir que le fourchelang avait quoi que ce soit de spécial ! Et je ne me suis certainement pas renfermé lors du Tournoi ! C'est _toi_ qui as refusé de m'adresser la parole parce que tu croyais que j'étais entré dans ce stupide tournoi de ma propre initiative ! Aucun de vous deux ne m'a jamais posé directement de questions ! Vous attendez tout simplement que je vienne vers vous pour tout vous déballer et si je ne le fais pas, vous allez directement voir le premier professeur qui vous tombe sous la main !

– Tu te trompes ! affirma Hermione, les yeux ronds. Tu refuses toujours d'écouter ! Comme quand Sirius t'a envoyé l'Éclair de Feu !

– As-tu une seule fois pris le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi tu pensais que l'Éclair était dangereux, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il calmement. M'as-tu expliqué tes raisons avant de partir chercher le professeur McGonnagall ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire fut d'imiter un poisson rouge.

– Alors ?

Harry s'était penché en avant et la regardait de ses yeux sages, froids et épuisés.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de sortir :

– Mais l'Éclair _aurait_ pu être dangereux !

– Oui, fit Harry. Mais tu aurais pu me dire pourquoi avant d'aller trouver un professeur. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, comme vous auriez pu le faire avant d'aller voir Dumbledore cette fois-ci !

– Mais tu n'agissais pas de manière normale ! Même avec Malfoy ! Et tu ne nous parles plus comme tu en avais l'habitude ! lui reprocha Ron.

– C'est peut-être le cas, répondit Harry. Cela n'empêche que vous auriez pu me faire part de votre inquiétude et me demander ce qu'il n'allait pas !

– Je t'ai demandé s'il y avait un problème et tu m'as dit que tout allait bien ! rétorqua Hermione.

– Exactement, tu m'as demandé s'il y avait un _problème_ ! Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était peut-être la mauvaise question à poser ? As-tu une seule seconde pensé à simplement me demander pourquoi j'étais différent ? Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ! Comment pourrais-je, par tous les feux, savoir ce qui vous inquiète !

La mâchoire d'Hermione se referma.

Elle le dévisageait avec des yeux écarquillés et incrédules.

– Mais… mais enfin…, bredouilla Ron.

– Non, Ron ! lâcha Harry amèrement. Imagine pendant une petite minute comment tu te sentirais si une nuit, tu avais un cauchemar, et au lieu de laisser passer l'affaire, j'allais trouver ta mère et je la réveillais pour tout lui raconter ? Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te plairait ?

– Bien sûr que non !

– Bien, toutes mes félicitations ! C'est exactement ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu as peut-être été voir un professeur et non ma mère, mais le principe reste le même. _Tu_. M'as. Dénoncé. Au. Directeur ! Alors, excuse-moi si durant les prochains jours, je n'ai guère envie de te parler ! J'ai besoin de calme.

Harry se releva et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui deux adolescents dévorés par la culpabilité.

Harry avait conscience qu'ils n'étaient évidemment que des enfants en comparaison, et de ce fait, qu'ils étaient sujets aux erreurs de jugement qu'ils n'auraient pas faites si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais ça ne pardonnait pas tout. Harry n'irait pas doucement avec eux simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas compris que le monde était cruel. Certaines choses devaient être intégrées dès le plus jeune âge - et l'une de celles-ci était de ne pas aller faire des manigances dans le dos de quelqu'un, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un ami. S'inquiéter n'était pas un mal en soi, mais la solution était toujours d'aller voir la personne en question en premier, et non une figure d'autorité.

Peut-être apprendraient-ils avec le temps.

 **.**

Un samedi s'entamait et Augusta Longbottom était assise au Chaudron Baveur, attendant après le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais admiré.

– Bonjour, Augusta.

Cette dernière se retourna avec fluidité - d'un mouvement en complète opposition avec son âge - et sortit sa baguette plus vite que la plupart des gens auraient pu l'anticiper.

Malheureusement pour elle, son interlocuteur n'était pas de ceux-là, et sa baguette vola dès qu'elle l'eut levée.

Elle dévisagea l'homme avec surprise, encore sur la défensive, même sans sa baguette. L'homme lui sourit simplement et fit le tour de la table pour s'installer sur la chaise opposée. Sa baguette fut posée sur la table et roula jusqu'à elle.

– "Qui… ?" commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre en plein milieu de sa phrase. _Elle savait qui._ Ces émeraudes mortelles étaient uniques en leur genre. "Professeur," le salua-t-elle, toujours abasourdie de constater que le jeune homme en face d'elle pourrait être le même que celui lui ayant appris les Runes Anciennes lorsqu'elle étudiait encore à Poudlard. Mais il lui avait prouvé qu'il la connaissait bien en répondant à sa lettre d'un savoir que seul son professeur pouvait détenir. Un savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais partagé avec quiconque, pas même avec ses fils ou ses petits-fils.

– Augusta Selwyn, sourit le jeune homme, une étincelle de reconnaissance dans les yeux. Londubat aujourd'hui, n'est-il pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, son état de choc encore bien présent.

– Comment pouvez-vous… avoir l'air si jeune ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit d'abord un sourire amical qu'elle connaissait bien - dont elle se souvenait même après un siècle complet.

Le professeur hésita l'espace d'un instant avant de soupirer finalement.

– La réponse n'est pas aussi simple que j'aimerais qu'elle le soit, dit-il. Disons donc qu'il s'agit d'un secret de famille.

Augusta cligna des paupières.

– Un secret de famille, répéta-t-elle et l'homme en face d'elle lui sourit.

– Si nous avions un endroit un peu plus privé pour en discuter, je pourrais certainement t'en dire davantage, répondit-il.

Alors, Augusta Longbottom fit ce que tout bon Gryffondor aurait fait. Elle le leva, sortit sa baguette et suivit l'homme.

Ils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur et lorsqu'il tendit son bras vers elle, elle y passa sa main. La seconde d'après, elle put sentir la pression typique d'un Transplanage, et lorsqu'elle gagna à nouveau ses sens, ils se trouvaient dans une sombre pièce dépourvue de fenêtres. Au mur demeurait un blason : un serpent d'argent, s'enroulant autour d'un lys blanc sur un encrage vert pâle.

Elle se tourna vers son professeur, un sourcil haussé, jetant un regard perçant vers les armoiries au mur. Elle l'entendit alors rire.

– Le blason familial, répondit-il. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te dire à laquelle il appartient.

– Vous ne pouvez pas… ?

– Il s'agit des armoiries d'une Grande Famille, dit-il. Je compte bien reprendre ma place au Magenmagot.

Elle frissonna.

– Vous reprenez la politique ?

Son sourire n'eut rien de rassurant. Augusta examina l'homme en face d'elle tandis qu'il faisait de même.

– Peut-être, répondit-il, et elle sut que la véritable réponse était « oui ».

Pour Augusta, un seul chemin s'offrait à elle à présent.

– Que dois-je faire pour en être, quelles que soient vos manigances, professeur Malfoire ?

Il lui jeta un regard.

– D'où te viennent ces idées, Augusta ? dit-il.

Elle sourit, puis haussa les épaules.

– Je me rappelle bien votre réputation alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, dit-il. Vous étiez impitoyable. Craint et admiré. J'ai toujours voulu vous ressembler. Pensez-vous que je laisserais passer si aisément l'opportunité de pouvoir travailler main dans la main avec celui que j'idolâtrais autrefois ?

Sa réponse fut un rire surpris.

– Ne vous riez pas de moi, professeur, fit Augusta. Je le pense sincèrement.

– J'en suis bien conscient, sourit-il. Je ne m'y attendais tout simplement pas.

– J'étais loin d'être la seule à vous admirer, se défendit Augusta. Charlus Potter était tout aussi épris de vous que je l'étais. Vous étiez son héros, le seul incapable de faire le moindre faux pas à ses yeux. Croyez-moi, si Albus Dumbledore et vous étiez nés à la même époque, Albus ne serait jamais devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. À coup sûr, il n'aurait pu gagné l'influence qu'il détient si vous aviez était présent lorsque la chance a commencé à lui sourire.

Le professeur continua de sourire.

– Je suis loin d'être un héros, Augusta, sourit-il. Je n'aurais jamais combattu Grindelwald comme il l'a fait.

Augusta rit moqueusement.

– Osez me dire que vous n'avez pas fait tout votre possible pour vous opposer à lui lorsqu'il était encore un danger pour l'humanité.

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, mais Augusta ne le laissa pas prendre la parole et reprit :

– Je ne sais où vous vous cachiez. Je ne sais ce que vous y avez fait, mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que vous avez fait tout votre possible pour protéger les innocents.

– Cela ne compte pas réellement, dit-il et Augusta renifla.

– Continuez donc à vous dire cela.

Un silence.

Puis elle poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

– Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pour quelle raison vous ressemblez à un enfant alors que je vous sais plus âgé que moi ?

Le professeur haussa les épaules.

– Je suis né Fir Bolg, dit-il. Fils d'un Originel. Je ne vieillis pas comme... la plupart des sorciers.

– Né Fir Bolg ?

Le mot lui était étranger.

– Le petit-fils d'un Basilic, répondit-il en la regardant de son regard mortel. Je ne suis pas humain.

Augusta cligna des yeux, surprise - du moins, une part d'elle l'était, une autre avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas être un sorcier comme les autres. Il avait toujours été bien trop à part pour cela.

– Et pourtant vous appartenez à une Grande Famille.

Le professeur haussa les épaules.

– J'en ai été le fondateur, répondit-il et il lui sourit. Elle le dévisagea à nouveau, décidant finalement qu'il ne servait à rien d'être davantage surprise par ce qu'il pourrait lui révéler à l'avenir…

– Que préparez-vous ?

Le professeur courba sa nuque vers elle.

– Prête à détruire le monde tel que tu le connais aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il. Prête à détruire la source du pouvoir du plus grand et du plus redouté sorcier connu en ce temps ? Prête à réagencer notre monde en quelque chose dont on ne peut encore que rêver ?

– Vous ne pouvez prévoir cela, professeur. Cela ne vous ressemble pas, répliqua Augusta. Elle reçut pour toute réponse un sourire en coin qui l'aurait fait fuir à toute jambe s'il avait réellement était dirigé contre elle.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'y tenir, dit le professeur.

– Dans ce cas, qu'en est-il ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Quelqu'un s'est joué de moi, répondit-il et Augusta frissonna d'horreur. Es-tu de mon côté ?

 _Une vengeance._

 _Il cherchait à se venger._

Il n'y avait à terme qu'une seule bonne réponse à cette question.

– De quoi avez-vous besoin ? dit-elle.

 **.**

Alastor Maugrey était de très mauvaise humeur.

Sa cible avait disparu. _Disparu_. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente en premier lieu. Comme si elle s'était évaporée de Poudlard.

Si seulement il pouvait prouver que c'était bien le cas. Si seulement il pouvait prouver qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et transplané ailleurs. Maugrey détiendrait alors toutes les preuves dont il avait tant besoin. Mais à son profond regret, il avait rejoint Poudlard trop tardivement pour voir sa… victime partir.

Ainsi, au lieu de filer sa cible, il donnait des coups de pied dans les cailloux du parc, jurant.

Si seulement il pouvait prouver qu'il avait quitté l'enceinte et non qu'il se cachait dans un endroit inconnu de sa personne!

Une nouvelle fois, il donna un énième coup de pied et le caillou disparu dans le bois de la Forêt Interdite.

– Stupide gosse insomniaque, marmonna Maugrey. Imbécile de Serpent sous ses robes de Griffon !

Un petit chat noir leva les yeux et scruta de ses froides pupilles grises l'Auror jurant. Il se délectait des derniers rayons du soleil d'automne lorsqu'un caillou était venu le frapper et l'avait réveillé.

– Sale gamin !

Et sur ces mots, l'Auror tourna les talons et décida d'user de ce temps libre pour accomplir d'autres tâches.

Le félin se leva et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le domaine et transplane. Puis le chat fit demi-tour dans un grondement excédé et retourna à Poudlard.

 _Stupide ex-Auror paranoïaque !_

 **.**

Il était tard ce samedi-là lorsque Arthur Weasley et ses deux fils arrivèrent dans la même pièce que celle dans laquelle Augusta avait transplané au matin.

Arthur jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui. Elle était vide - du moins, elle le fut, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte dérobée s'ouvre et laisse un autre homme entrer.

L'instant suivant, Arthur se corrigea lui-même.

Pas un homme. Un garçon.

Un garçon, non plus âgé que son plus jeune fils.

– Soyez les bienvenus, mes enfants, les salua-t-il.

Arthur ne cacha pas sa surprise, puis préférant prévenir que guérir, il s'inclina. Ses fils suivirent le mouvement.

– Seigneur, le saluèrent-ils en retour.

Ils obtinrent un sourire doux.

– Je n'attends pas à tant de formalités dans un cadre si informel, dit-il. Vous pouvez m'appeler Salvazsahar, ou bien Sal si la prononciation vous pose quelques problèmes.

– Salvazsahar nous convient, messire, répondit Arthur, se détendant. Il n'avait pas bien retenu les coutumes des Sang-Pur - c'était là une des raisons qui avait fait chuter sa Maison au rang de Traître-à-leur-Sang. Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Arthur. (Il fit un geste en direction de ses fils.) Voici mon héritier, William, que l'on surnomme Bill et mon cadet, Charles, nommé Charlie.

L'autre hocha la tête, puis pointa les quelques sièges dans un coin de la pièce.

– Asseyons-nous pour commencer.

Arthur, Bill et Charlie suivirent ses instructions.

Ce fut Bill qui prit le premier la parole.

– Dites-moi, messire, que voulez-vous de nous ?

Arthur parut agacé par son aîné. La question avait beau être légitime, il existait de meilleures façons de la tourner.

Néanmoins, au lieu de se sentir insulté, le garçon en face d'eux se mit à rire.

– Je n'ai pas choisi de vous faire parvenir mon message dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose de votre part, Héritier Weasley, rétorqua-t-il. Je vous ai choisis, car vous êtes de la famille et parce que vous avez le droit de choisir si vous souhaitez vous associer aux personnes partageant votre sang.

– Vous devez être bien ambitieux pour tenter de recréer une Grande Famille. Les personnes de votre rang déterminent normalement en amont exactement ceux qu'ils veulent voir l'intégrer et ceux dont ils ne veulent pas entendre parler. De puissants alliés ou des personnes leur faisant acquérir un avantage sont donc les premières visées, continua Bill froidement. Ainsi, veuillez m'excuser si j'ai bien du mal à vous croire.

Il reçut un autre rire en retour.

– J'enverrais cette invitation à toutes les familles des descendants directs. Je n'aurais pris la peine de m'intéresser aux Weasley, étant des cousins germains aux miens, si ça n'avait pas été pour Molly Weasley, née Prewett. En tant que dernière héritière des Prewett, j'ai alors décidé d'inviter les Weasley bien qu'ils ne me soient pas aussi proches que ceux que je convie également, répondit l'enfant. Bien sûr, à cause de cela, je me suis vu obligé d'étendre mon invitation à une autre Maison, pour qu'ils ne se sentent point meurtris.

– Je vous demande pardon ? fit Charlie, surpris. Qu'est-ce que l'invitation de notre famille a à voir avec cette autre Maison ?

Salvazsahar haussa les épaules.

– Elle est cousine aux Weasley et à cette Grande Famille, répondit-il nonchalamment. Et ils me sont proches également. Ainsi, vous pourriez dire que j'entretiens avec eux une relation aussi étroite que celle qui me lie aux Weasley. Si je vous invite, il me faut alors les convoquer également. Cela m'importe peu. Je n'apprécie pas spécialement le Lord actuel de la branche anglaise de la Maison dont je vous parle, néanmoins, elle pourrait m'être utile.

– Ainsi, vous avez bien fait votre choix selon ce que l'on pouvait vous apporter, fit Bill, glacial et Arthur eut bien envie de remettre son garçon à sa place pour son impolitesse.

Salvazsahar haussa les épaules.

– Il est dans ma nature de considérer l'utilité des personnes avec lesquelles je m'associe, dit-il, peu impressionné. Pour être tout à fait franc, la valeur de votre famille se résume en : un briseur de sorts, un dompteur de dragons, un employé ministériel, en plus de trois enfants pleins de promesses, deux génies de la plaisanterie et un investigateur entraîné. Voilà le poids de votre valeur. Il s'agit de quelque chose qui m'intéresse. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Les trois Weasley le dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

– Si nous décidions de rejoindre votre Famille, que nous demanderiez-vous d'accomplir ? demanda finalement Arthur, délaissant les coutumes. Ses fils les avaient ignorées dès le début et leur potentiel Seigneur ne paraissait pas s'en être préoccupé.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

– Vous continuerez à faire ce que vous faites aujourd'hui, dit-il. Évidemment, il y aura des choses que je vous interdirais, d'autres que je vous conseillerais, mais dans l'essentiel, je ne cherche pas à changer cette Maison.

Les yeux de Charlie se plissèrent.

– Quelles seraient les règles auxquelles nous devrions nous tenir ? demanda-t-il.

Salvazsahar arqua un sourcil.

– L'unité au sein de la Grande Famille en public. Vous pouvez vous haïr comme il vous plaît de le faire en privé, mais tant que vous apparaissez publiquement, la Famille se serre les coudes.

 _Une demande raisonnable_ , songea Arthur.

– Je m'attends également à ce que vous vous soumettiez tous à un examen de santé. Vous serez testé pour toutes potions et sortilèges.

Il n'avait rien à dire là-dessus, même si cela serait certainement embarrassant.

– Chacun devra également apprendre à occluder. Cela vous sera utile pour résister à la possession, aux charmes de contrainte ou aux Imperium. Ceci n'est pas négociable.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Bill d'acquiescer. Les gobelins avaient eux aussi l'habitude d'insister sur ces critères d'innocuité. Ils serviraient bien à la sécurité de sa famille.

– Et, finalement, la Famille vient en première. Je me moque de ce en quoi vous croyez. Je me moque de savoir si vous appartenez à la Lumière ou aux Ténèbres. Mais je me soucie d'apprendre que vous suivez un homme tels des chiens errants, incapable de penser par vous-même. Si vous rejoignez ma Famille, votre loyauté sera orientée vers celle-ci. Vous pouvez en admirer d'autres - des personnes telles qu'Albus Dumbledore ou même Fudge, qui que ce soit - mais vous ne les suivrez pas aveuglément. La Famille prédomine. Travaillez à leur côté, admirez-les ou que sais-je encore, mais vous devrez toujours penser en amont à l'impact de vos actions sur le nom de notre Famille.

Arthur acquiesça pensivement. La vie ne serait plus pareille. Jusque-là, il avait toujours respecté Dumbledore, mais s'il considérait véritablement suivre cette Grande Famille, alors il se devrait de le considérer avec des yeux critiques.

– Qu'en est-il de Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Charlie. Serez-vous aussi indulgent si nous décidions de le rejoindre ?

Cette fois, le chef de la Famille hésita avant de pousser un soupir.

– Je n'appartiens pas à la Lumière, dit-il doucement. Cette Grande Famille n'en sera pas non plus. Et s'il avait s'agit de n'importe quel autre Seigneur des Ténèbres - Grindelwald, Morrigan, qui que ce soit d'autre - je me ficherai bien de la portée de votre admiration, du moins, à un certain degré. Je n'apprécierais pas le fait que vous le suiviez et que vous assassiniez sous son ordre, mais mon problème ne serait en rien votre appartenance aux Ténèbres, mais plutôt le fait que vous ne fassiez pas les bons choix. La vie est précieuse. Tant que vous ne mettez pas de vies en danger, vous pouvez bien faire ce qu'il vous plaît. Mais pas avec Tom Riddle. Cela m'importe que vous le suiviez. Si c'est le cas et que vous refusiez d'abandonner une telle alliance, je ne pourrais vous accepter dans ma Famille. Le rejoindre peut avoir été une erreur de votre part, mais si vous ne la corrigiez pas, mon cercle vous restera fermé, souvenez-vous-en.

Charlie lui jeta un regard perplexe.

– Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de dire que nous aurions pu être des partisans de Grindelwald, pour tout ce que cela vous importe, et que vous vous ficheriez bien si nous tuions pour lui, mais que nous ne pouvons pas suivre Voldemort, même si vous ne participons pas à ses raids ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

Il obtint un grondement sourd.

– C'en a, fit le garçon… Lord. Puisqu'il s'agit de Tom Marvolo Riddle et qu'il s'agit d'un menteur en herbe, se servant de tout le monde à son propre avantage et ne permettant à personne de rester neutre. Vous êtes soit avec lui, soit contre lui, et je ne parle même pas de tout ce qu'il a pu faire subir à cette Famille.

– Ce qui a pu lui faire subir ? répéta Bill, consterné. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Un nouveau grognement.

– Ainsi que je le vois, il est à l'origine du meurtre de plusieurs membres de cette Famille. Même si vous n'acceptez pas ma proposition, je compterai toujours les Prewett comme membre à part entière, et je n'accepte pas que mes alliés s'en prennent à des membres de ma Famille.

Arthur en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il avait bien conscience que la douleur tiraillait toujours Molly à l'idée de la mort de ses deux frères, et le fait que les Prewett soient appuyés par cette Grande Famille anonyme, et ne servant pas seulement d'appui, mais leur prêtant une raison concrète de se lier contre Voldemort, c'était davantage que ce qu'ils auraient pu demander.

– Si je comprends correctement, vous accepterez l'adhésion de mages noirs s'ils acceptent de suivre vos règles ? posa Charlie.

Des émeraudes meurtrières glissèrent d'un air grave sur eux.

– J'y compte bien.

– Vous y comptez bien ? reprit Bill doucement. Cela signifie donc que certaines de vos propositions s'adressent déjà à des familles de la sorte ?

– … c'est cela.

Arthur, Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard.

– Pouvons-nous espérer savoir de qui il s'agit ?

Le garçon soupira.

– Cette Grande Famille s'est évanouie lorsque ses trois héritiers ont changé de noms pour échapper à la justice, finit-il par dire. L'une d'entre elles a gardé celui qu'elle s'était choisi, les deux autres se sont unis à deux Maisons dont les héritiers n'étaient autres que des héritières.

– Nous parlons donc de la réunion de ces trois familles ? fit Arthur d'une voix posée.

– Cinq, le corrigea Salvazsahar. La famille principale s'est de nouveau divisée lorsque deux de ses fils se sont mariés aux héritières de deux Maisons mineures.

– De quelles familles conversons-nous donc ?

Il reçut un sourire contrit.

– Une famille de mages noirs, deux Maisons neutres et deux autres de mages blancs. Ces dernières ne sont autres que les Prewett et les Londubat. Et bien sûr, il y a également cas de cette Maison que je dois contacté suite à la proposition que je vous fais. Celle-ci appartient aux Ténèbres.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

– Je doute que vous arriviez à les faire tous adhérer. Généralement les Ténèbres et la Lumière ne se mélangent pas, et ceux qui restent neutres le sont pour une raison…

Salvazsahar haussa les épaules.

– L'idée est de refuser ma proposition simplement parce que j'invite également des mages noirs et neutres à faire partie de ma Famille ? leur demanda-t-il.

L'esprit d'Arthur bouillonnait. C'était finalement LA question qui importait. Celle qu'ils avaient tant attendue depuis leur arrivée.

Ils n'obtiendraient pas davantage de réponses pour aujourd'hui, Arthur en avait bien conscience. Salvazsahar leur avait dit ce qu'il voulait bien leur dire, et ce dont il pouvait bien leur faire part. À présent, il ne restait à Arthur plus qu'à accepter ou à refuser l'offre.

Il ne doutait pas que l'introduction des Londubat révélait en fait leur acceptation. On ne pouvait dévoiler le nom d'une maison si elle n'avait pas encore décidé où s'en tenir.

Ainsi, Arthur avait connaissance d'une seule chose : deux familles noires et deux autres neutres pouvaient encore se joindre aux rangs. Deux familles de mages noirs. Pourrait-il accepter de telles personnes parmi ses proches ?

Pourtant, Arthur et sa famille pourraient enfin appartenir à un tout, pourraient être protégés de ceux qui les regardaient de haut. Il y avait encore une chance pour qu'il ait à travailler avec des gens comme les Malfoy, les Crabbe, les Goyle ou encore les McNair, néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ceux-là restent Mangemorts s'ils en étaient après tout…

Le seul problème était d'avoir éventuellement à travailler avec d'anciens Mangemorts. Albus Dumbledore en serait furieux.

Cette pensée lui fit perdre le fil de sa réflexion et il grimaça. Était-ce ce qu'il était devenu ces dernières années ? Un laquais de Dumbledore, ne se préoccupant que de se plier au bon vouloir du vieil homme ?

Albus Dumbledore avait la bonne idée, il était vrai.

Oui, le suivre avait été la bonne chose à faire pour se battre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas responsable de sa famille, ainsi que le lui avait fait remarquer Bill lorsque la lettre était arrivée. Il revenait à Arthur seul de faire ce choix. Arthur, et ses deux héritiers.

Arthur jeta un regard à ses fils. Ils avaient tous deux l'air graves et déterminés. Il pouvait voir sur leur visage que leur réflexion sur la chose était achevée. Il les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Bill hocha doucement la tête, et une seconde plus tard, Charlie fit de même.

 _Et Dumbledore ?_

 _Il n'était pas son gardien._

– Non, répondit finalement Arthur. Il nous importe peu à quelle section les Maisons de cette Grande Famille appartiennent.

Une fois de plus, Arthur inspira profondément. Puis il sauta pieds joints, espérant que Salvazsahar le rattraperait avant que la mort vienne le chercher, mais tout n'était que métaphore, évidemment…

 **.**

– Ohé, Tom !

Tom, l'aubergiste bien sûr, pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres - ce premier n'aurait pas tué à la simple mention de son nom - releva les yeux des verres qu'il astiquait.

– Xeno, salua-t-il l'homme.

– Je t'ai apporté la nouvelle édition de mon journal, fit Xeno et Tom s'empara d'une bourse qu'il gardait derrière le comptoir et la tendit à Xeno. L'argent en question venait de la vente de la dernière édition. C'était Tom qui s'occupait de les liquider avant de partager l'argent qu'il gagnait avec l'homme lorsque celui-ci venait déposer sa nouvelle édition.

– Twist a encore écrit quelque chose ? demanda Tom, intéressé.

Xeno acquiesça simplement.

– Absolument, dit-il. Après tout, je lui ai tout de même demandé de devenir chroniqueur pour mon journal.

– J'aurai besoin de plus d'exemplaires aujourd'hui, déclara Tom. Ils sont tous partis quelques heures après ton dépôt la fois dernière.

Xenophilius Lovegood, éditeur au _Chicaneur_ , lui jeta un regard interdit. Puis, il acquiesça doucement.

– Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit-il. J'ai toujours pensé que les Licornes à deux nez intéresseraient davantage de personnes un jour ou l'autre…

Sagement, Tom ne releva pas.

– Combien dois-je en tirer ?

Tom examina ses options, puis haussa les épaules, fin prêt à prendre le risque.

– Triple ton tirage, répondit-il. C'était osé, mais ce n'était qu'un risque mineur avec Twist.

Xeno le dévisagea étrangement avant d'acquiescer.

Dès que Xeno fut parti, Tom risqua un regard sur la chronique de Twist.

 _Aïe._

Ça se vendrait bien, il n'y avait _pas de doute_ …

 **.**

La semaine qui suivit fut tendue pour le Trio D'Or. Harry avait tenu parole et n'avait plus parlé à Ron et Hermione, et au lieu de s'asseoir avec eux dans la Grande Salle, il avait pris pour habitude de passer du temps avec Neville.

Le garçon, parfaitement calme, n'en avait pas fait mention les trois premiers jours, seulement, le quatrième après déjeuner, il craqua finalement.

– Harry ? demanda-t-il, hésitant. Que s'est-il passé entre toi, Ron et Hermione ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Ils ont décidé d'aller voir Dumbledore plutôt que de me consulter directement, répondit Harry d'un air désintéressé. Je ne leur adresserai pas la parole tant qu'ils n'auront pas compris ce qu'ils ont fait de mal.

Neville cligna des yeux.

– Oh, fit-il, patientant quelques secondes, avant d'insister : Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'ils doivent aller voir Dumbledore ? Je veux dire, qu'as-tu fait pour qu'ils le pensent ?

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules.

– Ils croient que j'agis différemment de l'année dernière, répondit-il franchement.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

– Eh bien, tu _agis_ différemment, c'est vrai, dit-il nerveusement. Tu ne te mets plus Snape et Malfoy à dos, tu sais brasser des potions et tu es amical envers les Serpentard.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

– Toi aussi tu vas courir voir Dumbledore pour ça ? demanda-t-il au garçon timide.

Neville renifla.

– Non, dit-il. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui a pu te faire tant changer. (Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain et il ajouta dans la précipitation :) Seulement si tu le veux bien, évidemment !

Harry esquissa un sourire.

– J'ai appris certaines choses dont je n'avais pas connaissance, répondit-il doucement. Mon héritage, mon statut dans le monde magique. Je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer d'agir comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, sachant cela. Ça ne m'apporterait rien de bon, surtout lorsque je serais introduit au Magenmagot.

– Tu prévoies d'y prendre part à plein temps ? demanda Neville, intéressé. Je pensais que tu garderais ton mandataire. Enfin, c'est ce que la plupart d'entre nous, qui sommes encore à l'école, font.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut bien être le détenteur du mandat à ce jour, soupira-t-il. On ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos des sièges que je détiens au Magenmagot jusqu'à maintenant. S'il ne m'a pas approché lorsque je suis revenu dans le monde magique, je doute qu'il puisse s'appeler mon mandataire, tu ne crois pas ? Cela fait des années que nous aurions dû nous rencontrer, mais au lieu de ça, il a continué de voter en mon nom sans même prendre connaissance de ce que je voulais.

À ce propos, Neville ne pouvait émettre d'objections.

– Donc tu comptes bien y prendre part à temps plein, conclut-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Nous verrons bien, dit-il. Il y a encore quelques variables que je dois envisager avant de prendre ma décision.

Neville le dévisagea.

– Tu risques de perdre énormément de poids politique si tu ne te rends à la première session du Magenmagot au trimestre prochain, tu en as conscience ? dit-il en scrutant son ami. Harry haussa un sourcil.

– Je sais, répondit-il à sa question. Mais en vérité, je ne sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre. Après tout, officiellement parlant, je ne suis toujours pas censé être au courant de mon héritage.

– Comment dans ce cas… ?

Il reçut un sourire en coin.

– Ma famille a un secret, répondit Harry, souriant toujours. Un secret que même Dumbledore ne soupçonne pas.

– En quoi cela a-t-il à voir avec le fait que tu l'aies appris… ?

– C'est simple. Le secret en question concerne les Gobelins. Et ils tiennent toujours parole.

Neville frissonna en entendant cela. Harry avait raison, bien sûr. Un Gobelin tenait toujours parole, mais ils étaient également de petites créatures trompeuses qui faisaient toujours tout pour gagner l'avantage d'une situation. Le fait que le secret de la famille de Harry ait été confié aux Gobelins ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : c'était par leur biais qu'il avait tout appris, si c'était bien ce qu'on leur avait demandé de faire. La question ne se posait plus vraiment.

– Les Gobelins t'ont tout révélé, conclut Neville, frissonnant toujours. Harry haussa les épaules.

– Quelque chose de la sorte, répondit-il au garçon timide. Suite à cela, Neville décida de ne pas le presser davantage. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'aller fouiner dans les affaires d'une autre famille que la sienne, après tout.

– Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Harry sourit.

Ce fut à ce moment que le courrier arriva, et avec lui, la nouvelle édition du _Chicaneur_.

Poudlard ne bénéficierait pas d'un moment de calme aujourd'hui.

 **.**

Le Chaudron Baveur était plein à craquer. Les gens se marchaient sur les pieds, chacun discutant avec son voisin à voix basse, les yeux ronds.

Tom se tenait derrière son comptoir, observant la masse, surveillant.

Ils conversaient tous avec passion de l'article dans le journal.

Non pas un article de la _Gazette_ , mais un article du _Chicaneur_.

Depuis que Xenophilius Lovegood était venu déposer sa fournée d'exemplaires, le Chaudron Baveur avait été empli de personne discutant du nouvel article écrit par les soins d'Oliver Twist.

Le mot qui revenait le plus souvent ?

Riddle.

Tom l'entendait à tort et à travers.

Riddle ici, riddle là-bas.

On débattait bien de l'article de Twist.

– Tu penses vraiment que Twist à raison et que le Ministère cherche simplement à diffamer le Survivant ?

– Sûr. C'est le Ministère. S'ils ne veulent pas entendre quelque chose, ils s'assurent que la personne la revendiquant soit disgraciée. C'est la même chose que la dernière fois. Je parie qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui leur disait ce que faisaient les Mangemorts. Et est-ce qu'ils ont fait quoi que ce soit ? Non, ils ont mis la tête dans le sol en espérant que le problème disparaisse de lui-même !

– Et Riddle…

La discussion était interminable. Parfois même, on se lançait des commentaires d'un bout à l'autre de l'auberge. D'autres fois, on prenait garde à murmurer à l'oreille de son voisin.

Tom renifla, amusé, en entendant certains de leurs commentaires.

Il finit par secouer la tête et reprit l'article. C'était un vrai travail d'artiste.

Et pour cela au moins, il valait bien au moins une seconde lecture…

sss

 _ **THERE'S A RIDDLE IN THE WORLD - On l'a nommé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom**_

 _ **Faits et Légendes sur le retour (éventuel) de Vous-Savez-Qui**_

 _Poudlard ouvre à nouveau ses portes, et avec elle, la rumeur typique bruissant dans les couloirs : « Retenue, M. Potter, pour tous les mensonges que vous osez propager sur Vous-Savez-Qui ! ». Je m'interroge simplement sur la nature des mensonges en question. Selon les personnes présentes lors de l'attribution de la punition au très fameux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il n'aurait rien dit à propos du retour du plus terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis Grindelwald._

 _« Il était chez ses moldus », ai-je entendu une cinquième année clamer après les cours. « Il n'a jamais fait mention de Tu-Sais-Qui, que ce soit cet été ou en classe. »_

 _Pourtant, il a tout de même obtenu une retenue sur la diffusion des mensonges à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui par le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Dolores J. Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État du ministère Cornelius Fudge en personne. Et je me suis demandé : « Pour quelle raison ? »_

 _La seule explication qui me semble cohérente est la suivante : le Ministère semble bien décidé à briser notre bien aimé héros. Si on y regarde de plus près, ils se sont employés à dénigrer un mineur tout l'été durant - mineur qui, à ce moment précis, vivait avec ses proches moldus - l'empêchant ainsi de réfuter leurs affirmations. Puis, son procès s'est tenu - procès qui fait honte à toutes nos lois - et à présent, cela._

 _Pourquoi une telle chose arrive-t-elle ? Le Ministère redouterait-il qu'il soit plus proche de la vérité qu'ils ne le pensent ? Ou avons-nous affaire à une Secrétaire d'État agissant de sa propre initiative ?_

 _Je ne connais pas la réponse, et je m'en moque bien. Ce qui m'intéresse sont les faits. Des preuves concrètes de la vérité qui nous permettront de comprendre ce qu'il se passe réellement._

 _Repartons donc à la dure réalité. Peut-être ainsi comprendrons-nous à qui faire confiance et à qui nous devrions adresser une sourde oreille._

 _Rappelez vous de ce que j'ai déjà mentionné auparavant : pourquoi se servir de Peter Pettigrow pour se défendre lorsqu'on a un Sirius Black en cavale sous la main, et sachant que tout le monde est au courant du décès de ce premier ?_

 _Puis, il y a d'autres points que je n'avais pas relevés jusqu'ici : qu'est-il arrivé à Cédric Diggory. Nous savons qu'il nous a quittés, mais cela s'est-il passé dans le labyrinthe ? Si c'est bien le cas, pourquoi est-ce Harry Potter qui l'a ramené ? Était-il sur place lors de sa mort ? Et si c'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi Cedric a péri et non Potter ? Regardons les choses en face : Diggory était un septième année et l'un des plus brillants esprits de sa génération. Potter a beau être célèbre, à cette époque, il était bien plus intéressé par le Quidditch que par son apprentissage. Pourquoi donc est-ce Diggory qui est mort ? A-t-il sauvé Potter, et s'est fait tué, ce faisant ? Et si c'est bien le cas : où se trouvent les marques de son héroïsme ? Rien dans ce labyrinthe n'aurait pu lui offrir une belle mort. Le seul sort que je connais qui ne laisse pas de traces est le Sortilège de la Mort._

 _Là se trouve le cœur du problème. Rien dans ce labyrinthe n'aurait dû être en mesure d'utiliser le Sortilège de la Mort. D'où vient-il, donc ? De Potter ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'un garçon de quatorze ans soit capable d'exécuter un tel sort. Ma raison de ne pas y croire est simple : dans Théorie Magique d'Aldwin Hoppenbaecker, il est dit « Un sorcier doit avoir mûri deux fois avant de pouvoir se servir de sortilèges noirs comme celui de la Mort à la perfection. Avant cela, il aurait beaucoup de peine à lancer un Doloris ou un Imperium, et serait dans l'incapacité de jeter un Avada Kedavra. » En général, un sorcier mûrit entre quinze et dix-huit ans. Harry Potter n'entrait même pas dans cette tranche d'âge, ce qui le prive du dernier. Qui donc en est à l'origine ?_

 _Sirius Black ? Mais pour quelle raison Potter chercherait-il à le défendre alors ?_

 _Qui se trouvait sur les lieux ?_

 _Le seul de ma connaissance jetant des Avada à tort et à travers sans le moindre souci ces dernières décades n'est autre que Vous-Savez-Qui. Et s'il ne s'agit pas du Mage Noir, cela doit être une personne aussi abominable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Sachant cela, j'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison le Ministère n'a pas ouvert d'enquête ? N'est-ce pas que justice pour les parents de Cédric Diggory de savoir qui a tué leur fils ?_

 _Pourquoi ne font-ils rien pour tenter d'attraper le meurtrier, s'il ne s'agit pas de lui ? Est-ce par crainte que Potter détienne une part de vérité et que Vous-Savez-Qui soit vraiment de retour parmi nous ?_

 _En fin de compte, j'ai moi-même décidé de regarder cette affaire de Mage Noir d'un peu plus près. Analysons les faits : qui est-il, qu'a-t-il commis et existe-t-il un moyen pour lui de revenir parmi les vivants._

 _Ces questions, aussi banales qu'elles puissent paraître ont fait remonté d'intéressants résultats._

 _Nous parlons de « Vous-Savez-Qui » en nous référant au seul Mage Noir ayant fait plier une bonne moitié de la Grande-Bretagne il y a quelques années, celui qui se fait prénommer Lord V*._

 _Lord V*. Nous en conviendrons : il aurait dû être facile de dénicher des informations à propos d'un Lord au sang pur tel que lui. Après tout, nous croulons sous les ouvrages de référence en généalogie et d'Histoire des grands Seigneurs du monde magique et leurs pouvoirs - les noms de famille y sont toujours consignés ; aussi simples à trouver qu'amusants à lire._

 _En fin de compte, mes recherches ne se passèrent pas comme je les avais envisagées. Je n'ai tout simplement pas trouver le moindre renseignement fiable à son propos. La question que je me suis posée à ce stade fut : « Pourquoi ? » ! J'ai longuement creusé la question jusqu'à ce que, finalement, je trouve la réponse que je cherchais. Je n'avais rien trouvé - et ce fut un choc pour moi, mais je dois bien avouer que comme nombreux de mes compatriotes - je NE SAIS PAS QUI il est vraiment !_

 _Évidemment, j'ai conscience de ce qu'il a fait et comment il est perçu par la communauté sorcière, mais ce savoir seul ne me dis rien sur la personne qu'il est réellement. Cela m'indique seulement de quoi il est capable._

 _Néanmoins, il existe un moyen de rectifier ce manque. J'ai donc repris depuis le début. Tout le monde sait que le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui est Lord V*. Il n'y a pas tant de Seigneurs que cela en ce royaume, donc il m'a suffi d'aller regarder à la page de l'aristocratie sorcière dans mon manuel d'Histoire. Imaginez-vous ma surprise lorsque je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre trace d'un certain Lord V* ?!_

 _Il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais eu de famille V*. Premier fait : il faut en prendre conscience, l'homme responsable de la dernière guerre et ayant été stoppé par Harry Potter n'était autre qu'un menteur de première. Je ne peux concevoir comment tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte peut être partisan de quelqu'un se cachant derrière un faux nom - qui signifie Vol de la Mort en français qui plus est. Bel et bien un lâche. Ma mère est une respectable Sang-Pur d'origine française, et elle m'a affirmé préférer mourir plutôt que d'être nommé V* - la mort n'est rien pour un bon Sang-Pur ! Elle affirme qu'il est contre les principes des Sang-Pur de craindre quelque chose d'aussi naturel et connecté à la Magie que la mort. En ce qui se concerne, je lui fais confiance. Mais si cela est vrai, ne ferait-ce pas de Vous-Savez-Qui un Sang-de-Bourbe mal éduqué ? Et je parle de « Sang-de-Bourbe », car c'est ainsi que les puristes appellent ceux qui ne suivent pas les traditions sorcières._

 _Malheureusement, tout cela n'est que supposition et rien ne dit que ma mère a raison…_

 _Alors je suis de nouveau reparti de zéro. Peu d'informations circulent à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est un Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est cruel, il ment à propos de son nom et peut-être même à propos de son statut, et il est l'héritier de Serpentard._

 _Ce dernier point est murmuré dans toutes les oreilles. Il ne s'agit que d'une rumeur, mais j'ai quand même décidé de tenter ma chance. Je me suis rendu chez les Gobelins pour en savoir plus. Normalement, ils ne dévoilent pas de renseignements de nature si délicate, mais il existe un moyen de détourner ça : si vous le leur demandez, ils sont forcés de vous remettre le Grimoire de la Généalogie Sorcière. Il s'agit de la dernière édition de l'ouvrage original et il ne met pas en lumière tous les héritiers. Certains d'entre eux ont disparu des archives en changeant de nom, ainsi, ils n'y seront pas listés. Les Gobelins eux-mêmes possèdent une autre copie dans laquelle ces informations-là sont dévoilées, mais je m'égare…_

 _J'ai donc recherché la lignée de Serpentard. Ladite famille disparut en l'an 1651 lorsqu'une des filles de la lignée en question a tué l'ensemble des héritiers ainsi que Lord Serpentard en personne. Le seul membre de la famille connu est le fils de la fille en question, un Gaunt. La dernière personne étant allée à Gringotts pour être ajoutée à l'arbre familial se prénomme Tom Marvolo Riddle, fils de Merope Gaunt, dans les années quarante ou cinquante. Il s'agissait d'un Sang-Mêlé, un orphelin élevé par des Moldus ayant fréquenté la maison de Serpentard à Poudlard. Il aurait disparu quelque temps avant la montée en puissance de Vous-Savez-Qui._

 _Reprenons donc tous nos éléments : Lord V* est un menteur. Il a menti à propos de son nom, et V* n'est pas un vrai nom de famille. Il pourrait avoir menti quant à son statut. Puis, il y a eu ce Tom Riddle, le dernier descendant des Gaunt et peut-être même, de Serpentard. Les Gobelins lui ont refusé la réclamation du titre de Lord Serpentard et il n'a jamais cherché à acquérir la souveraineté sur la Maison des Gaunt. Tom Riddle n'a pas eu d'enfant, donc Lord V* ne peut être son fils. Il n'y a aucun autre descendant vivant de la lignée de Serpentard. Comment se fait-il donc que ce menteur de Lord V* puisse clamer être un Serpentard au Sang-Pur ?!_

 _Deux chemins auraient pu mener à la situation présente : le premier, Lord V* est effectivement un lâche qui a tué Tom Riddle, dernier des Gaunt et éventuellement des Serpentard et s'est emparé de son héritage. Le second : Lord V* est Tom Riddle et ment sur son statut de Sang-Pur. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, comment un Sang-Pur qui se respecte pourrait-il suivre quelqu'un de pareil ?! La réponse est : il ne pourrait pas._

 _Les choses sont ainsi : même si Vous-Savez-Qui est bien de retour comme l'a déclaré Albus Dumbledore, il sera dans l'incapacité de gagner suffisamment de partisans pour devenir une menace._

 _Après tout, je crois en la société dans laquelle j'ai été élevé, et dans celle-ci, aucun Sang-Pur ne rejoindrait un Sang-Mêlé ayant rejeté le nom des Gaunt au profit d'un nom secondaire - bien que plus connu - tel que Serpentard dont la Maison eu possession d'un titre de noblesse bien après celle des Gaunt._

 _Après avoir fait un tri dans toutes les informations que j'ai déterrées, j'ai finalement compris qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de décider qui était vraiment Vous-Savez-Qui. Cela ne me laisse donc qu'une solution : je ne l'appellerai à partir de maintenant plus Vous-Savez-Qui simplement, car je ne sais moi-même pas qui._

 _Il sera donc « Riddle » pour moi. Il est après tout possible qu'il s'agisse de son vrai nom, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il reste un grand_ mystère _duquel je n'ai pas la réponse. Je ne sais pas qui il est et je ne sais pas s'il est en vie à ce jour, alors pourquoi m'embêterais-je à le nommer d'un pseudonyme qui ne signifie strictement rien ? Même s'il est en vie, il ne peut nous en vouloir de l'appeler Riddle, telle l'énigme qu'il est, lorsqu'il ne fait rien pour nous rectifier…_

 _Puis, apposer une malédiction sur ce nom serait une manœuvre bien difficile sachant la banalité du mot en question…_

 _Oliver Twist_


End file.
